Trust & Security
by MusicBaby1013
Summary: Master Will & Mistress Shelby are a married couple who engage in a D/s life style. M rated for this reason alone! They have three lovely pets in their house and are members of a greater circle of people with similar lifestyles. What will happen when the head of the circle suggests a new girl to Will & Shelby? Will their existing girls accept her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends,**

**Here I am with another story! I am so grateful to all of you who read Baby Steps. This is my newest idea and latest creation. This is a pre-established world, as you will come to find out. Things are explained along the way as the story goes on. If you have any questions about characters, I will gladly accept PM's to answer your questions. That's going to be the easiest way to tackle that I think.**

**This story will be the 6 - 8 week story of how Rachel comes to be the fourth pet to Master Will Schuester and Mistress Shelby Corcoran, who are conveniently husband and wife. They have three young pets who, depending on their mood refer to them as Daddy and Mama.**

**I will be describing various things in this story, any crazy sexual things will be given as a warning. For this chapter there is MENTION of bruising, and auto erotic asphyxiation. READ CAREFULLY if you are easily triggered! **

**I wish those who were able to celebrate, a happy labor day and everyone else...Happy Monday! All reviews are welcome, :)**

**Be well my friends**

* * *

Will and Shelby sat in the back corner of the dimly let room. There were a great number of people in the room and Shelby sighed. She'd lost track of her precious girls and that bothered her. "They're fine darling," Will said almost reading her mind, sliding in close to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"I can't see them. I worry," she said. "Parties can be too much for them. They regress when they get overwhelmed. I want to give them freedom, and still protect them. They are _our_ pets," she said protectively.

Will smiled and leaned in, kissing his wife. "You just don't want to have to spank anyone tonight for bad behavior so that you and I can play when we get home," he said taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers, and kissing her palm softly. She shivered happily while he continued to scan the room for their girls. "Did you play?" he asked her. "You've been sitting here all night, watching the girls, have you played with anyone? Accepted any offers? Dressed like that, I can't imagine you didn't get any offers," he told her.

Shelby gave a coy smile and shook her head. Her husband, partner, and Master, was always complimenting her. Her corset was black and tight. It pushed up her breasts just enough to make them look two cup sizes bigger than they were. Her dark hair cascaded in waves, falling just below her shoulders and her makeup was perfect.

"Sanny?" he asked gently touching her face, indicating he meant her make up.

"Quinnie. She said Mama had to look perfect," Shelby said smiling. She was so proud of her girls. "And to answer you question, no, I haven't played. I stayed here to keep an eye on our girls. Do you remember what happened the first time we went to a party?" she asked. "And now I can't see them. In five minutes I'm going on a search," she said.

"I remember what happened the first time," he said almost sadly and the he gently pat Shelby's long, fishnet covered leg. "We've taught them though. They know better now, and our girls have been well behaved for quite some time now," he said thoughtfully.

"Mmmm, that's what worries me. Give them an inch and they'll run a mile," she said continuing to scan the room. "I love our girls, they are well behaved and we are complimented often on them. They each hold down steady jobs, and have studied hard to keep us happy, but they are still, by all standards babies, and the only one who can hurt my babies, is me," she said and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well you too," she giggled. "Now, keep scanning for the girls. Two more minutes and I'm going searching. Both Cody and Miranda are here, I'm not letting either of them get too personal with my girls, if I can help it," she said seriously.

Will smiled. Shelby was in full Mama Bear mode and he loved that about her. She was so protective of her family and it turned him on. It also helped that their three "little girls" who were now living to "serve" him, turned him on too. They had since they had come into his and Shelby's care six months ago. Three weeks into their living arrangement, Madam Sylvester hosted a party and it hadn't gone as well as Will and Shelby had hoped. The girls had gotten overwhelmed with the number of people and all the different sex-capades that were going on in the room. They'd forgotten their manners rather quickly and the training had to be picked up with great intensity. Will hadn't forgotten. He had also sat the girls down for a lecture earlier in the day while Shelby was lying out clothes for them and getting each of them bathed before they went. There had been warnings, if they displeased their Master or Mistress, or had a bad report come back from anyone they played with, they would be dealt with immediately. None of them had wanted that, expressing that with great enthusiasm once the word spanking had been thrown into the conversation.

"Head's up, I see Bree," he said and Shelby looked over to see Brittany walking toward them. She was naked, except for some pasties covering her nipples, and a thong. Brittany always liked to dress herself for parties, however she chose outfits that left very little to the imagination. It was the reason Shelby had chosen all the girls' outfits for the night. Shelby frowned. She had put her little love in a very short plaid skort, that just covered her ass and a white tube top as well. Those items were gone now. She knew she'd get them back the next morning once the party had been cleaned up. An email would go out from the host or hostess, in this case, Madam Sylvester, but the fact that someone took her clothes was what concerned Shelby in the first place. It had meant that Brittany played with another pet rather than a Master or Mistress. The pets never cared how other pets were returned to their "owners", they were just glad to play. They also usually threw caution to the wind. Safety was never a top concern for the pets.

"Hi Daddy," Brittany smiled walking over and settling her nearly naked self on her Master's lap.

"Well hello there my baby girl," he smiled gathering her closer to him. She smiled when his warm hands covered parts of her flesh. She loved when he touched her. She loved when Shelby touched her too. They both took such meticulous and precise care of their pets. "Are you having fun at the party?" he asked her.

Madame Sylvester had invited every Master and Mistress she knew, along with their pets to her mansion in Lima for a party. There were over three hundred people at this party and while it was a great meeting experience, Shelby knew her girls. Her girls were horny most of the time, which was partially the fault of their Master and Mistress for keeping them excited so often, and partially due to the fact that they were young women who loved to have sex. Most days the three of them did anything and everything they could to please their Master and Mistress when around others. They were polite and showed the proper respect to anyone they met. However, at a party, things could get out of control very quickly. New people, new rules, and if the girls were with strict and less than tolerant Masters and Mistresses, they could very well slip out of line quickly, even by accident, and become severely punished. Shelby and Will knew how to handle their girls and when the parties were at their house, the girls did fabulously well. When they were out at a party however, sometimes, things could go very wrong, very quickly, but Shelby didn't like to, or want to, smother them, so she would always let them run off and find somewhere to play but somehow keep a close eye on them. They'd been practicing for a while as well. Small parties were held every so often, and some play dates involving people who had varying levels of strictness. It was all to help the girls better develop, but they were for all intents and purposes, still babies even after these past six months.

"Did you have fun baby girl?" Shelby asked seeing a few faint bruises, starting to form on Brittany's side, even in the dim light. That angered Shelby. She knew it happened. She had even given them some bruises over time, but her blood would always boil slightly when she found bruises on her babies that had been delivered from other people.

"Yes Mama," Brittany smiled and she put her head on Will's shoulder and looked at her Mistress.

"Baby Bree, look at me," Will said kindly and she sat up a bit straighter on his lap and looked at him expectantly. "You came to this party, wearing a lot more than this. Where are the rest of your clothes," he said and she nodded.

"Yes Daddy. I was playing with Matt and Kyle," she said knowing he wanted to know that answer.

"You played with both of them?" Shelby asked quickly, her radar going on full alert and Brittany nodded.

"Yes Mama."

"At the same time?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her little girl.

"No Mama. Sanny was with me at first, and she played with Kyle and I played with Matt, and then we were going to switch, but it got all messed up somehow, because Sanny went off to play with Miss Kelly I think, and I was a little bit distracted when I saw Aunt Terri and Quinnie come by and talk to us for a bit," she said thoughtfully.

"Do you know where Sanny ended up, or rather who she ended up with?" Shelby asked.

"No Mama. You're not mad are you Mama?" she asked. She could see that her Mistress was looking at her with scrutiny. Shelby wanted to make sure her baby was okay, but Brittany understood that look to mean that Shelby was disappointed somehow in Brittany's behavior.

"Mama's not mad baby. Not at all," Shelby said and she pulled her naked pet into her arms, cuddling her for a moment. She combed her fingers through her long blonde hair and rubbed her back gently. Then she laid Brittany face down over her lap. Brittany gasped, but didn't struggle against her. This rule had been established within their first hour of living together. Will and Shelby could and would spank their girls for any reason, any time. Usually it was just a quick over the knee spanking, for one of many reasons. They were either misbehaving and deserved it, or Will and Shelby simply wanted to play with and tease their sex-starved little girls for some reason. "Lay still baby girl," Shelby instructed her seriously and carefully ran her hand over Brittany's flesh. She was checking for serious injuries and more severe bruises. Sometimes people got carried away and if it had happened, Shelby wanted to get it cleared up immediately. The bruises on her side were not as bad as Shelby originally thought, they were mostly caused by shadows from the light filtering through. "Who does this beautiful body belong to?" Shelby asked her, being sure to let her fingers linger around Brittany's ass and low back, two of Brittany's erogenous zones. She knew all the spots that turned Brittany on.

"You and Daddy, Mama," Brittany smiled and Shelby nodded her approval.

"Good girl Brittany," she praised. Once she was satisfied with the back side of her body, Shelby carefully turned her over onto her back and began examining her front. Brittany was now resting her head in her Mama's lap and the lower half of her body was stretched out over Will's lap. He would have helped to examine her too, but Shelby was in much too protective a state for him to interrupt her. Shelby found a light green and yellow bruise on her neck and traced it carefully. "What did you play with?" she asked her.

"Um," Brittany said thinking carefully. "Kyle said he wanted to try auto fixating," she said and then she shook her head no. She knew that was the wrong description.

"Look at Mama," Shelby said seriously, but her voice was kind. "Say," she commanded and Brittany fell quiet, her eyes going to Shelby's mouth immediately. "Auto erotic asphyxiation," she said slowly. Brittany nodded and repeated the phrase. "Good girl. Did you like it?" Shelby asked.

"No Mama. I said apples very fast and Kyle stopped," she told her.

"Would you like to work on it?" Shelby offered.

"No Mama. It was a little bit scary," she told her honestly. "But if it will make you happy, I will try," she said, saying what she knew would make her Miss happiest.

Shelby smiled and pet the side of Brittany's face, kissing the center of her forehead. "That's alright my darling. I think my baby girls are still too young for that," Shelby said honestly and Brittany simply laid against her Mistress. "Do you know where your sisters went?" she asked her, helping her to sit up properly, and then examining her thighs and feet carefully. She hit the one sensitive spot that was on Brittany's left thigh and the girl shuddered with delight. "Be still little one and answer Mama's question," she said.

"I saw Quinnie go with Aunt Terri, and Sanny found me when I was with Kyle. She said she was going to play puppy dog," Brittany said and Shelby went tense immediately.

"I'm on it, stay here," Will said and he quickly stood up. Puppy dog was a game that some of the more aggressive pets played, which was usually fine. However, there were two Masters who played puppy dog and took it to the extreme and if Sanny was with them, things would not go well, especially when it came to Santana and her fierce attitude.

"I was naughty Mama?" Brittany asked as Will left very quickly.

"No baby girl, you haven't been naughty, at least not now," Shelby assured her and Brittany nodded, curled up slightly on Shelby's lap and rested against her Mistress. Playing with Matt and Kyle had taken a lot of energy out of her. Shelby let her rest for a few minutes, but she kept wiggling around. Shelby was too tense, worrying about who Santana might have fallen into play with. Her worry was throughout her body and Brittany picked up on it. "Alright little one, time to get a snack," she said helping Brittany to her feet and rubbing her back gently. "Go to the snack table. I want you back here with a plate of fruit and some cheeses. No chocolate. You may select what you enjoy most but I want at least three apple slices, and three slices of cheese," Shelby said and as she spoke, she firmly patted Brittany's bottom. She loved getting her girls excited while sending them off to perform a simple task. It usually made them have to concentrate harder. They also usually messed up a bit, which required a spanking, so either way, Shelby had her little one over her knee, which made her happy. She loved the control she had over her pets.

Brittany nodded and went off to gather the plate as asked. She smiled to herself as she walked. Her Mama, her Mistress, always made her feel so good. She was so attentive and Brittany was thrilled that Shelby took such interest in them, even after these six months. It was nice to get the little spankings and affection and attention that she and her 'sisters' hadn't gotten from where they'd come from. She walked herself to the snack table and made her selections while Terri moved in quickly. "My favorite sister in law," she said kissing Shelby's cheek lightly. "Beautiful make up," she said.

"Thank you. Quinnie did it," she said proudly.

"Why do you look so scared?" Terri asked her seriously, "and just so you know, I had Quinnie, but she went off with Master Joseph to play doctor patient," she smiled. "She's been properly prepped and I gave Joe specific instructions," she said.

Shelby nodded and smiled gratefully. "Bree is getting herself a plate and Will went to find Sanny. Bree said she went off to play puppy dog," Shelby said. Terri took her hand immediately and squeezed it as reassuringly as she could. Terri was a surgeon and the head doctor of this particular circle of Masters and Mistresses. They hired her for their on call physician. She knew exactly how dangerous and out of hand puppy dog could get.

"Those men haven't been at a party in I can't tell you how long. I'm sure it was one of the pets who asked her to play and not them," she assured Shelby kindly. Brittany returned to her Mistress and knelt down at her feet, giving her the plate of food, her eyes looking hopefully at her Miss. There were three apple slices and three cheese slices, fanned out nicely in the middle and Shelby leaned in, giving her little one a kiss.

"Very good listening skills my darling," Shelby praised her and Brittany beamed up at her Miss.

"Thank you Mama. Hi Aunt Terri," she said.

"Hi baby," Terri said and she guided Brittany onto her lap. She had her sit and Brittany sort of sunk down a bit, resting her head on Terri's shoulder, glad to be cuddled.

"Here baby, you can stay cuddled, but you must eat," Shelby said and she handed Terri the plate, not Brittany. The first day, Brittany would have reached for the plate of food herself, but six months later, she knew better. At home she had a little more control of what and when she ate. At parties, the only control she had was to say when she was hungry, full, or refuse an option of food. If they asked her to try something, she was obligated to do so, even if she wasn't sure she'd like it. If they asked her if she wanted it, she could refuse. Terri smiled and guided Brittany to the floor. Brittany sat down, between Terri's legs and patiently waited for Terri to feed her. Terri carefully fed her what was on the plate, going slow. Usually the pets would play, then eat something too quickly, due to being hungry, and either get sick or pass out. It was always easy to spot an untrained pet. They were usually sleeping or sick in some part of the room somewhere.

Brittany was eating very well when Master Joseph returned with Quinn. He was carrying her bridal style and she was sleeping against him. Shelby let out a sigh and looked apologetic. It was believed that if a pet fell asleep during play, it was a poor reflection on their "owners". "No need to worry Shel, I forgot how well trained she is in denial and release. One orgasm and she was fighting to stay awake. Completely my fault. She did really well," Joseph said, still holding her. Quinn's initial desire had been orgasm control and denial. She'd read that the longer she held off an orgasm, and the more focused she was with her breathing, the stronger it would be. She worked hard with her Miss and Sir to achieve that. This was proof of that. Shelby's look of disappointment and apology quickly turned to pride at Joseph's explanation. Brittany wanted to be polite, but no one had addressed her yet, so she simply stayed quiet and let Terri continue to feed her slowly. "Where would you like her?" he asked.

"I'll take her," Shelby smiled and held out her arms. Joseph smiled and very carefully laid Quinn in her arms. Quinn wiggled a bit and then snuggled in close to Shelby and went back to sleep.

Joseph smiled and knelt down. "Hello there Brittany," he smiled at her and she smiled kindly with her eyes. She held her hand just over her mouth and waited.

"Hello Master Joseph," she smiled at him once she swallowed and Shelby nodded her approval.

"Are you being good for Mama and Aunt Terri?" he asked.

"I'm doing my best Sir," she said.

"She's doing an excellent job," Shelby said and Brittany looked at her with a wide, proud, happy smile. "Finish your plate baby girl," she told her and Quinn stirred slightly. Shelby was too tense and because of that, she wasn't comfortable for her girls. "I'm sorry Quinnie," she said adjusting her so she was sitting more on her lap, her bottom falling through the space between Shelby's legs and Shelby rubbed her back. "It's okay baby. You rest," she told her gently.

"What's with the nerves?" Joseph asked selecting an apple slice and feeding it to Brittany. He loved the little ones but didn't have the patience to train any of his own. His clientele at his club, kept him far too busy.

"I didn't think I was that transparent," she pouted.

"Oh please, you are the biggest Mama Bear in this place. You gave Kelly a run for her money and she has four pets," Terri said rolling her eyes and Brittany went tense. She didn't like fighting of any kind. Terri picked up on it and pet her hair gently while encouraging her to eat some more.

"My girls and my husband are my world and I found out that Sanny went off to play puppy dog," she said and Joseph nodded his understanding.

"I assume Will is off looking for her?" he asked and Shelby nodded. "I'll go help him," he said and with a kiss to all the ladies' cheeks, he left.

Shelby glanced at Brittany and saw worry and sorrow on her face. "I'm not mad baby girl. You didn't do anything wrong," she assured her, reading her little one's mind. If Santana thought Brittany tattled on her, she would be angry, and Brittany hated when her sisters were mad at her. If she had actually tattled, which she wasn't sure about at this point, then she would be spanked by Shelby or Will and it wouldn't be for fun. Telling on her sisters was a punishable offense and she knew it. Angering her Mama and Daddy, her Miss and Sir, that was just as bad and usually earned her a more powerful spanking. The physical spanking wasn't any more intense, but the emotional release of crying because she'd disappointed her Master and Mistress, her Mama and Daddy, that made it worse. In Brittany's mind, she'd done all of those things, just by answering a simple question, which she was required to do when asked a direct question and she could see her Mama was concerned about something. Being a pet was so hard sometimes.

"Here baby girl, last piece, do you want it?" Terri asked her kindly, holding up the strawberry to her lips and Brittany shook her head. She couldn't eat. She didn't feel good any more. She felt like a terrible little girl, who was going to get quite a spanking when she got home.

Shelby sighed and looked at Terri. "Switch," she said. Terri guided Brittany to her feet and Shelby passed Quinn over. "Come here baby," she told Brittany and she pulled her nearly naked little girl into her arms and held her close. Brittany tried to keep it together, but broke down into tears moments later. "Shhh, Mama's sorry baby," Shelby said and she gently guided Brittany to a bathroom, so she could calm her down and reassure her that she was not in trouble.

* * *

Will was calmly moving through the halls of the mansion. He knew where all the play rooms were and he was listening very carefully as he passed every door, just in case she had been taken to a room that wasn't designated for play. He heard lots of moaning and crying out, but none of it sounded especially painful, like someone was being hurt, and none of it sounded like Santana's voice. Feeling that sinking feeling, he knew his wife had been feeling moments before, he pressed on and finally he heard it.

"Not like that!" Santana said seriously.

"Well how else am I supposed to do it. It's four legs that need to be tied together," a voice said and Will stayed back for a moment. There was no power to the other voice, just annoyance. It was simply Santana and another pet, a male one, who seemed to just want to play.

"I don't know, but not there," she quipped and the other pet rolled his eyes, not that Will or Santana could see it.

"You're a pain you know that?" he grumbled and Will chuckled quietly. He didn't want to let anyone know he was there, but he was enjoying the small squabbling that was going on. It was a verbal tennis match to him. Santana was still young and inexperienced and apparently so was the guy she was playing with.

"Take that back! Santana said. "You asked me to play puppy and we did. Now I want to play rodeo, so do it!" she said.

"Every time I try, you tell me I'm wrong!"

Will thought that was an odd request. He and Shelby had never mentioned anything about a game called Rodeo. She'd gotten it from somewhere though and he was going to find out.

"It shouldn't hurt my spine! You have my feet jacked up in the air and my arms are up as well and I'm telling you it's hurting my spine, so you're doing it wrong. Didn't your Miss or Sir teach you, it's not supposed to hurt like this?" she asked.

"Santana," the guy whined at her.

"Harry," she whined back and Will thought for a moment. Harry was one of Kelly's little ones and someone that Santana knew pretty well, so at least there was that safety factor. He hadn't heard of rodeo before, but Kelly was known for tying up her little ones to get access to their bottoms. Kelly's focus was usually anal and all her little ones learned to love it. Maybe Santana got the idea from her. Kelly had watched the girls the week prior. Santana was the most curious of Will's girls and she would almost always try anything, but she always complained. It couldn't hurt. It couldn't leave her damaged. It couldn't be something that grossed her out. She always had restrictions instead of just going with it and calling her safe word if she needed to.

Will and Shelby knew what they were doing with her and always went super slow, but other people were not as careful with her and she made it known from the very beginning that she wasn't going to be having any of that. They played her way, or they didn't play at all. It seemed as though Santana was willing to experiment though and Will and Shelby always encouraged that, but their girls were taught, properly, carefully, they were even tested at times. Shelby and Will made sure their girls were nothing if not safe and always polite. Right now however, Santana wasn't sounding very polite and neither she nor Harry sounded safe to Will. However, he wanted them to learn things on their own, so he simply waited outside the room and pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket. _"I found Sanny, she's with Harry and they're trying to play rodeo,"_ he texted to Shelby.

It lit up a few moments later and he frowned. _"Bree thinks she's in trouble. I want to get her home and in bed. Quinnie had one orgasm while playing doctor/patient with Master Joseph and she's out like a light. Any chance you can speed things along please? Also, we don't play rodeo, so she better be in one piece when I get her in my care."_ He typed back a quick yes and took a few steps back from the room. "Santana!" he called kindly.

"Shhh," she hissed at Harry who was just about to try tying her up again. She waited a moment and he looked at her funny. "I think I heard my Sir," she said softly.

"Santana!" Will called again.

"In here Sir!" she called back to him and she started to wriggle around, wanting to help Harry undo the ropes around her ankles, but having her feet tied together above her body, made that harder.

Will walked in and simply smiled. "There you are. I've been looking for you. Is everything alright?" he asked kindly from the door way, enjoying watching her squirm for a moment.

"Yes Sir. We were trying to play rodeo, like my Miss taught me, and I haven't learnt the tying up part very well," Harry said honestly.

"Gee, ya think?" Santana snapped.

"Santana Aurora, apologize now!" Will ordered her and both of the pets jumped slightly at the sternness in Will's voice.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly and politely.

Will nodded and looked to Harry. "And you Harold, how many times have you practiced this before your Mama said she would let you practice on someone else?" Will asked as he helped him undo the ropes around Santana's ankles. He knew Harry very well. Kelly and her husband Justin were two of Will and Shelby's closest friends. The group of them always got together and if needed, "babysat" the others' pets in situations that required one couple to work long and late nights.

"Um, well she hasn't really Sir," he said and Will raised an eyebrow at him, making the young boy shiver and try to backpedal. "Well she did practice on me. She did show me how it was done, and I did pass her test on it, with my brother, but I haven't done it yet without her here, and she didn't actually say that I could," he told him honestly.

"So you thought it would be okay to put my little one in harm's way?" he asked.

"Daddy, I'm fine," Santana said.

"Quiet little girl, I will get to you in a minute. Harold, come here," Will said seriously and with a nervous gulp, he went over to the taller man who had backed away from the two of them now that Santana was untied. Will took a seat on the chair, he pulled into the middle of the room and pulled Harry over his knee. "Santana Aurora, you go into the corner right now and you look at nothing but the wall," Will said. He didn't mind if someone heard another's spanking, but he didn't like them watching it. He spanked him firmly and lectured him on the importance of safety. Once he finished, he stood Harry up, gave him another firm smack and sent him to the corner. He wanted his hands at his side, no rubbing, and he was to look nowhere else but the corner. "And you young lady," Will said and Santana very quickly found herself over her Daddy's knee getting the very same spanking and she fussed and kicked out wanting to get away. "Stop fussing little girl. You know much better than this. Who is to be in the room with you, when you're playing a game you have never played before?" he asked.

"Ow, ow ow!" she yelped softly. "You or Mama," she said loudly to be heard over the sound of the spanking.

"And did that happen?" he asked her sternly.

"No Sir," she answered. Her voice was sad, but she was only sad because she knew that she was in trouble, not because the game had stopped and when her Mama found out what had happened, which she would, Santana would be in even more trouble. Will spanked her the same as he had Harold, and then put her in a different corner. He gave her a firm reminder smack, to not rub. She had a tendency to do that more than her sisters.

"Harry, come here," Will said seriously and Harry did as told. He walked over to Will and hung his head.

"I'm sorry I displeased you Sir," he said and Will heard how genuine his words were.

"Well I thank you for that apology, that was very polite, but do you know why I spanked you?" he asked him kindly, helping him adjust his clothes and look more presentable.

"Because I played a game that I didn't know all about and neither did Santana and she could have been very hurt and no one would know, because we are back here," he said.

"That is correct. Kindly wait for me, just outside the door. I will return you to Kelly personally," he told him and Harry nodded and hung his head. He was toast when Kelly found out what had happened.

"Sanny, come here," he said seriously and she shuffled over to him, with her head down.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked her. Santana was always quick to apologize, but she was always mainly sorry she got caught, never for what she had actually done wrong.

"That I made you miss the rest of the party?" she guessed.

"Santana Aurora, I am very disappointed in your behavior. We are taking Harry back to Miss Kelly, and then we are finding Mama and going home," he said.

"But it's so early," she whined at him.

"Not for little girls," he said simply and he got her back into her clothes, glad she still had them with her, and lead her by the hand to the door. She was mad and now being petulant, but a sharp smack to her bottom from Will made her stop. He walked her to the door, took Harry's hand as well and lead them both back to the main room, where he knew his wife and two other little girls were waiting for him.

* * *

"Mama, I am so sorry," Brittany whimpered.

"Shhh," Shelby said kindly. She had taken Brittany back to the couch, wrapped her in her own light weight coat and had her sit on the floor between her legs. Quinn was sleeping curled up on the couch, next to Shelby and Brittany was whimpering quietly, trying to calm down. "Shhh," Shelby said, gently petting her little one's hair. "You're okay baby girl. Mama's not mad," she told her but Brittany didn't seem to believe her. Shelby kept her between her legs on the floor and continued to hush and coo to her little one. As soon as they got home, things would calm down. She'd have to spend a little while with Brittany at first, but that was fine by her. She loved her girls deeply and any excuse to get a little extra cuddle time in with them, one on one, that was never something she would object to.

Quinn wiggled and wormed a bit in her sleep and was easily calmed when her Mama's hand ran over her head, tugging lightly and soothingly on her blonde locks. Shelby looked up and saw an angry Santana and not so thrilled Will coming toward them. "Bree baby, look, Daddy," Shelby said gently and Brittany looked over to see Will and Santana approaching them.

"Daddy," she whimpered, getting up and all but running over to him. He caught her just in time and held her tight, rubbing her back and helping her calm down a little.

"What's wrong Bree?" Santana asked with genuine concern.

"Mama mad," she cried.

"Why," Santana snapped at Shelby.

"Excuse me little girl?" Shelby said back to Santana as she stood up and Santana took a step back. "I believe you and I will be having several conversations over the next twenty four hours," Shelby said and Santana tried not to gulp visibly. She didn't want to appear scared, but now she had angered her Mistress and that was never a smart thing to do.

"Why is Quinn on the couch?" Will asked kindly as he kept Brittany tight against him, swaying slightly with her.

"Terri was holding her, but her pager went off and she all but flew out of here," Shelby explained. "I would suggest we carry her, but I believe we have one who is a bit too fussy and one who can not be trusted," Shelby said directing her statements to the appropriate little girls and Santana tried to shrink back further. Shelby caught her wrist and pulled her close. "Look at me little girl," she said seriously. "I love you, and I am very glad you are safe, but you are in so much trouble for so many things. None of which will get overlooked," Shelby said sternly and Santana nodded, not looking thrilled about her impending punishment, or in her case punishments.

"Alright Shel, what would you like to do?" Will asked her kindly.

"If you can carry Quinnie, I will take Sanny and Bree and walk them to the car," she said calmly and he nodded. It sounded like a good idea to him.

"Bree honey, will you hold Daddy's keys?" he asked her.

"Was I bad Daddy?" she asked him.

"No baby. You didn't do anything wrong. You're okay," he told her gently. "Daddy needs you to hold the keys while you and Mama and Sanny walk to the car, that's all my love," he told her gently and she sniffled, but nodded. Will moved over to Quinn and carefully scooped her up into his arms and the five of them, said goodbye to Madam Sylvester, and then they walked to the car.

"Why does Bree get to hold the keys? I want to," Santana whined.

"Do you think Mama trusts naughty little girls?" Shelby asked her.

"I wasn't!" Santana whined getting a little angrier, but Shelby put a tighter grip on Santana's wrist, knowing she might try to run away from the situation.

"You absolutely were," Shelby said and Santana glared at her. "You went off to a play room and didn't tell anyone where you were. You played a game that you knew nothing about. You didn't have a Master or Mistress around to ensure your safety and you yelled at me."

Santana didn't say anything. She couldn't. She had painted herself into a corner, and was stuck. She'd messed up and now she was going to have to pay the price. However Brittany was still whimpering about her own situation and that annoyed Santana. "Bree stop being a baby!" Santana whined at her.

"Sanny, you are grounded for the next week," Will said seriously. Sometimes Santana never learned. They made it to the car after a few more moments and Will put all his girls in the car. Shelby sat between Santana and Brittany in the back seat, trying to calm the blonde who was now in tears. Quinn was sleeping on the front passenger seat and Will drove home carefully. He pulled into the garage, cut the engine and remoted the garage door closed. He got out of the car, turned off the alarm on the house, through the kitchen/garage door and then went back to the car.

"Quinnie first please," Shelby said kindly and very carefully, Will gathered Quinn into his arms and tucked her into bed. Once she was tucked in and safe, Will went back to the garage and looked to Shelby. "Take Bree. Bath now and then bed. Sanny and I will be in shortly," she said.

Will agreed and helped guide a fairly distressed Brittany up to the bathroom. Santana figured out that it was just her and Shelby and she was most likely going to get spanked, and soon, so she decided on a stall tactic. "Mama, I'm tired," Santana tried.

"Nice try," Shelby told her and very quickly pulled Santana over her lap. She smacked her bottom firmly ten times and then flipped up her little skirt. Her bare bottom was now on display and Shelby painted it pink, causing her little one to cry softly. She continued the spanking and reached into the console, where she knew a hairbrush was waiting for her. There was one in every car, just incase the girls needed to be punished while they were out and about somewhere. Shelby paused the spanking and spoke firmly. "Santana Aurora, I am very disappointed in your behavior tonight," she lectured. "You were unsafe, you were rude to your sister and you were rude to me. This spanking is for being rude to me," Shelby told her simply and with that, she set to painting Santana's backside red, instead of pink, and by the time she was done, Santana was howling. That sound hurt Shelby's heart, but she reminded herself that Santana chose this lifestyle, which meant, she chose the good and the bad. This was just part of the bad.

_Shelby's parents were less than thrilled that their daughter was a Mistress, but they could plainly see how happy she was so they backed off. They made a point to have weekly family dinners, spend holidays and special occasions together and act as a typical family. However, once Shelby's mom decided that these girls were practically her granddaughters, she was quick to remind Shelby that she was a Mama first. Karen felt that Shelby could not let her girls slip out of line. "You chose to have three children, just like your father and I chose to have you and your brothers. You don't get everything good. You get good, bad, and a lot of in the middle," she lectured._

_"They aren't actual children mother," Shelby laughed as she drank her coffee at the kitchen table, while her girls, Will, and her father all played cards in the other room._

_"I know that Shelby, but those girls. They look up to you. You are what they aspire to be, at least I assume that's what they want. They may not. They may just want you to be in charge of them for the rest of their lives, but if they want to grow and become what you are, whatever that is," she said._

_"Mom, please," Shelby pleaded. It was such a nice afternoon, she didn't want to ruin it with her mother's what-are-you-doing-with-your-life speech._

_"Whatever, it is," she repeated, "then you better show them right from wrong and correct them when they misbehave and step out of line," she continued. "I don't even try to pretend I know why you chose a lifestyle like this. People ask me what my daughter does, I tell them you're a voice teacher, because that is what you do when you're not doing this. They ask about Will, I say he's a college professor, because he is, when he's not doing this. I don't tell them about the things I don't understand," Karen said. "What I'm telling you, as your mother, one guidance counselor to another, do not let those girls get away with murder," she said._

_"I promise, mom," Shelby smiled._

_"Good, now have some more cookies, you look thin," her mother scolded and handed her a plate._

Shelby was doing what she knew was right. Santana hadn't been careful and she hadn't been smart, and she hadn't been polite. She deserved every bit of that spanking and she would deserve the spanking that was coming the following day. Right now though, all Shelby heard was one of her baby girls in pain.

"Mama, it hurts," Santana cried as Shelby gathered her, in her arms.

"It's supposed to hurt," Shelby told her simply and she rubbed her back and let Santana calm down a little more. "Do you know why you got spanked?" she asked.

"I was rude to you," Santana panted.

"Very good. I will accept that answer for now and we will discuss things further, in greater detail tomorrow," she told her. "In the meantime, you and I are going to go inside, and you are going to have a bath, and you will go straight to bed. No tv time, no story, no bonus anything. Bath and bed, and if you give Daddy or I a hard time, I will repeat the spanking you just received, whether your bottom is ready for it, or not, understood?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Santana whimpered and then she hung on tightly to her Mistress. In the first week of living with them, Santana refused any comfort after a punishment. Now she craved it, as if it were oxygen for her.

"Very good," she told her and she lead her into the house, where they heard Brittany crying softly in the bathroom upstairs and Will trying to soothe her.

"Can I help her Mama?" Santana asked.

"Being that you caused part of that, no, not now. You and I are going to get you ready for bed and then, depending on how things are, you can go say goodnight to your sister," Shelby said. She knew the bath was going to be painful enough for Santana as it was.

She ran the water for her and was not at all surprised, when Santana stripped herself of her clothes and then straddled her Mama's lap, resting her chin on Shelby's shoulder. Shelby rubbed her back and then nodded. "Alright baby girl, in you get," she said. Santana stepped into the tub and knelt down at first. She gave a pleading look to Shelby, who simply pet her hair. "Sit down sweetheart," she said kindly, but she wasn't messing around and Santana knew it. She hissed loudly when her bottom made contact with the tub, but then breathed steadily and tried to focus on the warm water around her. It did feel nice.

Shelby picked up a sponge and began washing her little one very carefully. She soaped up her entire body, and hair, and then let Santana wash her own face. Once she was full of suds and lather, Shelby helped her to stand, pulled down the shower head, made sure the spray was warm and rinsed off her little girl, telling her when to hold her breath, if necessary, as the spray came over her face. Santana stood still in the tub, waiting and wet, while Shelby grabbed a bath sheet from the warming towel rack.

The red one was Santana's. One of the items that Will had taken each of the girls to get. Their own bath sheet and then he took them to have it embroidered. The bright red towel, was Santana's favorite color. Bright red with big block letters at the bottom that read SANNY in a neon blue. Shelby wrapped her up in that towel and made sure every part of her little girl was clean and dry. She got her dressed into panties and a night shirt. "Alright, bed time," Shelby said.

"I can't say goodnight and sorry to Bree?" Santana asked her. Normally, the girls were put to bed in their own rooms, and somehow ended up in the king sized bed with Shelby and Will in the morning. They would meet up in the middle of the night, but always said goodnight to each other before hand, assuming they were awake.

Shelby considered Santana's request for a moment and then agreed. "Very quickly. Goodnight, apology, and then straight to bed," she told her.

They walked into Brittany's bedroom and found Will sitting in the far off lounge chair with his little blonde love curled up in his lap, still crying, and trying to go to sleep. "Bree?" Santana asked softly. "Bree, I came to 'pologize," Santana yawned and Will gave a smile.

"Shhh, look baby," Will cooed gently and Brittany turned. She hated when her sisters were mad at her, and it was worse if they snapped at her, but she always forgave them when they apologized.

"Thank you," Brittany whimpered and she struggled to get up, off of Will's lap and then walk over and hug her sister. Santana returned the hug and gave Brittany soft kisses to her temple, to try and help calm her. It was a good thing she didn't have asthma like Quinn, or she'd be struggling for air about now.

"Alright baby girls, bed time," Shelby announced. "Bree, Baby, lay down in bed with Daddy okay?" she said gently and Brittany started to cry all over again, letting go of Santana and latching tightly onto her Mama. "Oh my goodness," Shelby cooed softly, holding her little one as tight as she could. "Sanny, Daddy will put you to bed," she told her and Santana nodded. She understood very well, because there had been nights where they just needed one 'parent' over the other and tonight Brittany needed Shelby. Shelby gave Santana a gentle kiss to her forehead, told her how much she loved her and then Will walked up behind her, wrapping his little Sanny in a hug.

Will looked at Shelby and she gave him a kiss too. "Go on. Put Sanny to bed, check on Quinnie and as soon as Bree is asleep, I'll be in bed with you," she said softly. He gave her a kiss and she smiled when it broke. Santana rolled her eyes. For strict dominants, hers were the mushiest love sick couple, she'd ever met.

"My poor baby Bree," Shelby cooed softly. "Mama's here, you're okay," she assured her and she helped the overwrought emotional girl into bed. She laid down with her, gathering her tight and finally Brittany fell asleep, and she looked so much more peaceful. Shelby gave her ten minutes, before getting out of the bed and getting ready for sleep herself. They'd stayed a little longer at the party than Shelby wanted to and apparently much too long for Brittany. She also knew it didn't help that she was on edge about Santana and Brittany was the one who had mentioned it. She could absolutely understand why Brittany was so concerned about having disappointed her Mama.

Shelby went down the hall, checking on her other two girls before going into her own bedroom. She slipped out of her loose clothes and put them in the hamper, smiling at Will. "What exactly did you find our little adventure queen doing?" she asked him kindly as she worked to unhook the facets in the back of her corset.

"Apparently, Kelly has the game rodeo and while Harry has been tested and passed, he has never practiced on anyone without Kelly there. At least on someone who wasn't in their household," he said. Shelby shook her head and sighed, and then smiled as she finally relieved her body of the tight corset. "God you're gorgeous!" Will said studying her now naked body.

"Focus please," Shelby smiled at him and then leaned in to kiss him. "You told Santana she's grounded. What does that entail?" she asked him.

"Work and home, anywhere in between will be your school or my office," he said. "I'd actually like to restrict that though. She's good with numbers, really good with them, and she likes to be a little less than respectful with my students, if they ask her for help and they all do, because she blatantly raises her hand and calls out the correct answer. I will say she does wait to be called on," Will added as an afterthought.

"Listen for Bree. I'm sure she's fine, but she thinks she has displeased me in someway and I don't want her being so upset, she doesn't sleep well," Shelby said kindly moving to the en suite doorway, so she could get into her own shower.

"All their monitors are on," he said.

"Monitors?" she asked curiously and he pointed to a small black box on his dresser. It was up high, so it went completely unnoticed for the past week. "When did you get that?"

"Last week. Each of the girls have their half of that thing in their room and none of them know about it. Sanny's red, Quinnie's green, and Bree is blue. There is a yellow option, but none of our girls like yellow and so it's just sitting there waiting to have a reason to be used," he smiled.

Shelby gave him a kiss and then took a quick shower for herself, she changed into sweatpants and a tank top and crawled into bed. "I love you," she said to her husband.

"I love you too," he said. He turned to his right, shut off the lamp and then turned back to his left. He pulled Shelby close and the entire house settled into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

**First off I hope you are all well. It is currently a ridiculous hour of the morning where I am, but I'm not wide awake and since my life is about to get a bit crazy between now and Sunday, I decided to update a little earlier than I normally would.**

**Secondly I have to clear up some concerns it seems. Please read this carefully, because I want everyone to truly understand what's going on in this story.**

**** ** ** ~ This one had to be added in. THE girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

**~ Some people asked how old the girls were as their younger selves. I'm going to go with six, but even then, I'm reluctant to say that. This is not, in my opinion, a true age-play story. I've read a LOT of them, and I think mine is a mix of true age-play, and just a story that talks about a D/s lifestyle to the best of my knowledge. I will say that I'm older than 19 myself, MUCH older, and my friends and I still like to play board games and I still like to color with my niece and nephew. It's not really age play, it's just something to do, that is usually equated to younger people. I hope this makes sense.**

**Warnings: **

**~ Rachel is introduced to the story**

**~ We learn a little bit more about Terri**

**~ Bruce & Anne Miller and how they run their circle are explained a little more**

**I do hope I have answered all the questions that have come up so far. I've read over the reviews while I typed this up, to be sure that I got it all in there, but I'm sure I missed something. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Terri rushed into the hospital and looked expectantly at the head trauma nurse. She'd been paged with nine one one. "What do we have?" she asked.

"Patient is approximately a twenty year old female. Blunt force trauma to the legs and feet. Lacerations to the thighs about three inches wide, b.p. is ninety over forty, floating in and out of consciousness, and she has significant blood loss from wrist lacerations," the lead trauma nurse said.

"Doctor Stoltz is here. Why was I paged?" Terri asked looking over the chart and then she saw it before the nurse could respond. "Shit. Where did she come from? Get the medics who brought her in, the nine one one tape and the police!" she yelled as she ran off to the operating room to scrub in. This was not her favorite call to get and being that she'd just come from a party, where she was concerned for her own 'niece's' safety, this was the patient she _really_ didn't want to get.

She looked out into the operating room as the team prepped the girl for surgery, and Terri stepped into the room, waiting for the nurses to glove and gown her. She was however not prepared for who was on the table. Now that the blood had been removed and she was a little cleaner, Terri had to hold her breath. "Doctor?" one of the nurses asked, trying to gain her attention. "Doctor Schuester!" someone said a little louder this time.

"I'm sorry," Terri said politely. "Yes, I'm here, I'm focused," she said. It was incredibly difficult but she focused everything she had on the girl on her table. She needed a little bit of time though, because this girl was a ghost of Shelby. This was almost exactly what Shelby looked like when Terri first met her twenty years ago. Will and Shelby had been married for seventeen years now and met three years prior to that. This was just a little too close for comfort, but she knew exactly why she'd been called in. She had a job to do, and so she tried to think of what she would do if it was Quinn, Brittany or Santana on the table. The problem was it almost looked like Santana, so it was still hard to focus. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "Do your job," she told herself. Finally she looked at her team. "I need a ten blade and we're going to start with the chest tube, as x-rays are showing a partially collapsed lung," she informed them and she set straight to work.

* * *

Two hours later, the patient was stitched up in several places and given heavy sedation to give her what was essentially a medically induced coma. Terri wanted her kept that way for a while. Several phone calls had to be made and the girl would be in too much pain if she was woken up. Terri looked at her watch and sighed. Her brother would kill her if she woke him up or any of the girls, so instead she put in a call to Bruce. Bruce was going to kill her too, but at least he didn't live next door to her, where as her brother did.

Bruce and his wife Anne, were the heads of the circle Will and Shelby operated within. They were also her bosses to a degree. She was the one they brought in to do home care for any of their patients. She'd been with them for five years now and it was at the recommendation of Will that she was even interviewed. Anne and Bruce had two male pets now that their own children were grown and out of the house. One of their boys had cut himself pretty deeply with some glass shards, while cleaning up a mess and Bruce brought him to the correct hospital and demanded that Terri Schuster be the one to work on him. She had done her job, and even though in that moment she couldn't stand Mr. Bruce, she later realized he was simply interviewing her and it was a good thing, because he paid her handsomely for the work that she did for them. Of course her nieces were her favorite patients.

"This is Bruce Miller," he answered gruffly.

"Bruce, thank God. It's Terri, I'm sorry to call you at this hour, but I really think you and Anne need to be involved in this case," she told him.

"This is bad already," he said sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Trevor was one of his pets and was currently curled up in bed with him. He stretched and moved before curling up into a more comfortable position and settled back down as Bruce played with his short red locks.

"I got a 911 page about four or so hours ago. When I came in, it seemed like any ordinary, accidental patient, until I found out that with all her other injuries, she has a prolapsed rectum and she came in from Twin Brooks Luxury," she said and Bruce sighed.

"I will be down shortly," he said.

"No, no no, wait please. I have her in a medically induced coma. She's going to be in a ton of pain when she comes to, so I'm keeping her stable, and giving her body a chance to rest and heal a little bit on it's own. I do want you and Anne to come see her and talk to her, but you need to be prepared and so does she. We don't know how this happened, although I think you and I have a very good idea. The last one died. I don't want that again. I don't know what she's after, or thought she was after, but I know that you are safe. My brother and sister-in-law wouldn't stay with you, if you weren't. Someone needs to talk to her though, and it's not me," she said.

Bruce nodded his agreement and when Terri finished, he spoke up. "Alright dear. I will speak with Anne in the morning. When would you like us to come down and visit?"

"My shift is until three this afternoon. So anytime before then, will be fine," she said kindly. "Granted she is in a coma at the moment, but at least we can discuss the options that there are for her, recovery wise," Terri said.

"Very well. We'll be there around one," he said and she thanked him and then hung up.

* * *

Terri was finally finishing her morning rounds when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled out her phone to check. It was a picture of Shelby's face and she answered. "Hey, hang on," she said. She finished up the notes she needed to make for her last patient, signed her name and then picked up her phone and went to the break room. "Hey, you're calling early," she said.

"I was calling to check up on you. You left in a hurry and I know nine one one's aren't your favorite to get," Shelby told her.

"No, they aren't," she said. "And thank you for calling to check on me."

"You're my sister now, you have been officially for seventeen years," Shelby said.

"Yes, well, it's nice to have a big sister," Terri grinned. "How are my nieces?"

"Trouble as usual," Shelby laughed.

"You love those girls so much, I think it borders on obsessive insanity," Terri teased her.

"I know," she said with a grin. "Those girls, as much as they drive me nuts, they are my life," she said. "I know I had a life before them, and I know Will and I did things before them, but I'm telling you, somehow I feel more complete with them."

"How complete do you feel?" she asked and immediately Shelby's radar went off.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing, just a question," she said.

"You are lying," Shelby told her.

"I'm not lying, I'm just not saying everything right now."

"That's a half truth and if you like Quinnie can tell you exactly what happens when I find out I've been told a half truth," Shelby threatened.

"I'm your sister, I'm not your girls, and I'm saying what I know is safe to say. Right now, that's all that's safe to say. I have HIPPA laws protecting my ass, thank you very much," Terri said with confidence and Shelby laughed happily. "Were you really worried about me, or did the girls wake you up?"

"Yes," Shelby answered simply.

"Well thank you and I hope whoever it is that woke you up, is doing better now."

"She's with her Daddy, she's perfectly fine," Shelby smiled. "And to answer your very vague question, yes I feel complete. I'm not opposed to another pet if that's what you're hinting around about, but I don't know that anyone is looking. Bruce is very good about finding placement for anyone that is and I haven't heard a thing. Kelly got the last one as far as I'm aware," she said.

"Well, it's good to know that you're open to it," Terri said kindly.

"Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Shelby asked.

"It's Friday already?" Terri asked.

"All day," Shelby laughed.

"Yeah, dinner sounds good. I'll pick up dessert. Anything special?" she asked.

"As long as it's chocolate the girls will be happy," Shelby said. "So do you have time to talk or do you need to sleep?" she asked. "Will noticed you didn't come home last night," she said.

"You two have three girls to look after, why are you spying on me?" she asked.

"Because we love you, should we stop?"

"Yes!" Terri said. "No, I love you too. All of you. Kiss my girls for me, and I'll be over tonight okay?"

"Go get some sleep," Shelby said kindly and they disconnected.

Terri stepped out of the break room to the sounds of alarm bells and whistles. She looked at the nurses station and realized it was nearly empty. One nurse, where there were normally five, was still sitting, but she was up and waiting for someone to give her further instruction to page a doctor. "Page doctor Schuster!" someone yelled and Terri went running down the hall. The girl who had just had surgery was having trouble breathing now. Terri rushed in, told them to intubate the young girl, and get her steady again. The alarms stopped and Terri pulled out her stethoscope and listened. The other lung collapsed now and Terri sighed. "Book me an O.R. and get me a scrub team," she ordered them and people moved quickly.

* * *

Shelby made sure all the breakfasts were ready for what would be the morning rush and then went up to her bedroom. She found Will sitting up in bed with Brittany resting on his chest. He had some pillows behind his back and head, and Brittany was straddling his lap, resting her head on his shoulder as he watched the news and rubbed her back gently. Shelby gave him a curious look and he shrugged. He didn't know what was up with her, she just needed her Daddy. She didn't feel warm, she didn't look pale, she didn't complain about any bad dreams, she had just walked into the bedroom, and begged Shelby to let her into the bed.

Will was a terribly heavy sleeper. He would never hear the girls unless they were screaming for him, which in the beginning happened a lot. They'd all been sisters in a different circle. They were pushed beyond their limits way too quickly and the Mistress who had them, had had enough of them. She got bored with them, said they were terrible pets, and needed to be sent away. She sent them to Bruce by recommendation of a fellow colleague and he took them in with no trouble at all. Two weeks with him and he knew that Will and Shelby would be a good fit. He promised them, he would not break them up and he didn't. He agreed that if Shelby and Will took one, they would take all three, and the three girls had to be willing to go for it. They were cautious at the first meeting, which was held at Bruce's house. The second meeting was held at the same place and the girls were slightly more interactive. The third meeting was at Bruce's business in one of the play rooms.

Every room in Bruce's establishment had a section of chalkboard on it. On that board were written the full name of the client, their nickname if they had one, their safe word, their real age followed by their play age, if they had one, and what level they were at. In his club, every Master and Mistress knew the color coded levels. Green was for the babies. Anyone who was into age play or very very new at their role of being a sub, got green and that meant they could only be spanked as severe punishment. The color system went up from there, to blue, purple, pink, red, orange, gold, and silver. Silver was the top. Silver was reserved for pets who had been in the game for quite some time and were comfortable with anything and everything, and for Masters and Mistresses who needed their own bit of relief for the day.

When Will and Shelby got there on the board were three sets of information and Bruce made sure they saw it before the girls were brought in. Quinn Lucy Fabray, Quinnie, Watermelon, nineteen, green. The other girls were also nineteen and green, listed as Santana Aurora Lopez, Sanny, Bubblegum, and Brittany Susan Pierce, Bree, Apples. There were no play ages listed, but these girls fell into it very quickly. It was quite by accident as well, because Shelby's way of getting to know the girls was by coloring. The second she did that, they were all about five or six years old and fighting just like true sisters would.

It took two more weeks and eventually there was enough trust and desire built up that the girls were begging Bruce to go and live with Will and Shelby. Once they were together under one roof, everything settled into place. Miss and Sir would alternate every so often to Mama and Daddy and now, six months and a few days later, Shelby was watching her husband cuddle and comfort one of their little girls as if it had been that way their entire lives.

"Hey sweetheart," she said moving to sit on the bed.

"Hi Mama," Brittany said softly.

"How are you baby girl?" she asked.

"Tired. Hurt. Need Daddy," she said sleepily.

"Can you need Mama baby girl? Daddy has to go get ready for work," he said. Brittany went willingly and took the same position on Shelby's lap, that she'd had on Will's. He gave her a kiss, rubbed her back, went to rub her neck and she let out a cry of pain and fear. "Shhh, it's just Daddy baby," he said and Shelby gathered Brittany even tighter into her arms.

"Bree, my love, do you remember last night? When you said apples, did it really stop immediately?" Shelby asked and Brittany shrugged, she couldn't remember. "I will call over to Kyle's Miss and get this straightened out, but next time no more games unless you know how they work and a Master or Mistress are there to guide you," Shelby said seriously. The only reason that Brittany had been spared the same lecture and soon to be spanking that Santana was going to get, was because she told Will, where she was going and how long she would be approximately. She'd taken the safety measures that her Miss and Sir laid out for her. They also knew she was with a very experienced pet. Kyle was Hannah's pet and Hannah worked with her pets every day, to ensure they knew the ins and outs of everything that went on with the various games, popular throughout the community.

Brittany simply nodded and continued to lay with Shelby, working on her breathing and calming down. Shelby looked to Will and very quietly made a choking motion with her hands and he sighed. Brittany had never expressed interest in auto erotic asphyxiation before, but she was easily swayed and the other pets who knew that would take advantage when they could. Last night was one of those times.

"I'm sure everything is okay. Kyle is very careful with everyone he plays with," Will said seeing Brittany tense up a little bit. She didn't want to be the reason that another pet was in trouble. Shelby nodded her agreement and Brittany went back to resting and relaxing. "Did you get in touch with Terri?" Will asked as he took off his pajamas, leaving him in just his boxers, hung them up and started for the bathroom.

"I did, she's coming over for dinner tonight and she's bringing dessert," Shelby said.

"Chocolate?" Brittany asked softly.

"Yes baby girl, chocolate, but you my love have rules to remember," Shelby said and Brittany frowned. "Did you ask to join the conversation just now?" she asked her and Brittany shook her head no. "Were you addressed in any way?" she asked, again she shook her head. "And what are the consequences for not following rules?" she asked.

"Spankings," Brittany said with a pout.

Shelby gave her a kiss to her forehead and hugged her tightly, before putting her over her lap and spanking her quickly. It wasn't a very hard spanking, just enough to give Brittany a little sting. Brittany was a wonderful girl and did a lot to please her Doms, all the girls did, so they would go a bit softer on punishments when they were related to reminders; all the girls got the same treatment. Shelby then she helped her up and cuddled her tightly. "Next time, ask," she reminded her, peppering her forehead and the slope of her nose in sweet little kisses. "I love you baby girl. Now and forever," she said.

"I love you too Mama," Brittany said.

"Good girl, sit here for a while, I want to talk to Daddy about something, you may watch what you like on tv," she told her handing her the remote and sliding out from under her, giving her a few more kisses to her temple.

Shelby stretched and went into the bathroom where Will was in the shower and she shut the door. "Just me," she called to him.

"Bree okay?"

"Yes, small spanking, she's fine, she didn't even cry," Shelby said.

* * *

Brittany flipped through the channels and saw Santana pass the bedroom. "Bree," she smiled and she moved into the room, laid down next to Brittany and cuddled her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. You're not a baby. You're my sister and I love you okay?" she asked.

Brittany smiled and gave her a kiss. "I love you too," she said.

"Where are Mama and Daddy?" she asked and Brittany pointed to the bathroom. "Bet their having sex," Santana said with a wicked grin.

"Not everyone wakes up horny like you," Quinn said tiredly from the doorway and moved in to join her sisters.

"You're just jealous you're not horny first thing," Santana said and she leaned over and gave Quinn a kiss too. Quinn returned it and then cuddled into her sisters, making them a giant mass of bodies and limbs in the king sized bed. Each of them fell into a zombie like state as Brittany flipped through the channels trying to find something good to watch, while they waited for Shelby to returned.

Shelby and Will had set some rather strict limits with their girls. No one was allowed downstairs first thing in the morning without Will or Shelby with them. The first day they did that and since no one knew where anything was, things got very frustrating, very quickly. Santana cut her finger with a butter knife, Quinn burned the omelet she was trying to make, and Brittany burned her finger on the hot stove, because she was not paying attention. No one was spanked for that particular day but they were all cleaned up and told that there would be spankings in the future if they did not follow the rule and wait.

Brittany continued to flip through the channels until she landed on the travel channel and Quinn stopped her. "Wait here please?" she asked.

"Really? Why?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Look, Disney," Santana grinned.

The girls loved Disney World. They had been a few times as kids in their own families but it had been a million times better when they went as sisters to each other and "daughters" to Will and Shelby. They were concerned at first, but it had worked out pretty well, and they hoped to go back some day soon.

"I remember that slide!" Brittany grinned as they watched a little boy fly down the slide and drop off into the river below him. So the girls settled on this television show and waited for Shelby or Will to return to them.

* * *

"So I think something is up and we have to be very careful, and be sure we get all the information we can out of her at dinner, because I don't know if she's in trouble or not, but I'm telling you something is up," she said.

"I will call her later today and I will call Bruce, and I promise you, if Terri was really in trouble, she would call and let us know." It was that moment that the phone rang.

"See?" Shelby asked feeling very proud of herself.

"Call from Karen Corcoran," said the robotic voice. "See nothing," Will said giving her a playful smack to her ass as he went to answer the phone and she went to use the toilet.

"Daddy!" the three girls said happily.

"Good morning baby girls," he said and he answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked and he grabbed the remote and turned off the television. Little Miss Sanny was grounded and that meant no television for her. The girls didn't pick up on that though, they just thought Daddy wanted them to pay attention to him, or he wanted quiet time.

"Will my boy, it's Mom, how are you dear?"

"We're good Mom, how are you?" he asked and the girls lit up. Their doms mothers were amazing women. They were slightly better than the mothers the girls had grown up with. They were both actually like Shelby and the only reason they knew this was Shelby's mom, was because of the robotic voice caller ID system. Karen was wonderful with the girls. Caring, nurturing, but no nonsense. She accepted the girls very easily and made sure they knew she loved them as if they were just as much her grandchildren as her actual grandchildren were. She didn't understand her daughter and son in law's life choice, but they were happy and not hurting anyone, so she made an effort. Shelby was her only daughter and she wasn't going to risk that relationship.

"I'm good, is my daughter available?" she asked.

"She's in the bathroom at the moment," he said.

"Alright well, please tell her that Dad and I are bringing the pasta salad platter for tonight. She said you were going to be grilling up chicken. Dad thought pasta salad would be a good side, unless you think something else would be better?"

"No, pasta salad is fine. I know the girls love it," he said and they all nodded, Santana moving over to cuddle with him even while he was on the phone. He gathered her close and rubbed her back soothingly for her, knowing that she was probably a little anxious about how her day was going to go. Shelby had promised her a conversation today, possibly several and impending conversations usually gave Santana some form of anxiety.

"Alright, kiss my baby girls for me, and I'll see you all later tonight," she said.

"We look forward to it," he said and they hung up. "What's up Sanny?" he asked her.

"Just love you Daddy," she said.

"I love you too," he told her. "However, you are still very grounded for your poor behavior yesterday, and that means no television," he said.

She nodded and spoke softy. "I'm sorry Daddy, I just wanted to cuddle Quinnie and Bree," she said honestly. "Had to find out where Mama was before I went downstairs," she said. Will nodded and gave her a kiss. At least she was trying. That should be commended in his mind.

"Daddy," Quinn said politely. "Can we go back to Disney maybe? That was so much fun," she told him.

"I will talk to Mama about it," he said and then he carefully pulled her into his arms as well. "Are you okay?" he asked her. He didn't like how she looked and she did a lot of sleeping the night before.

"Mmm, a little bit hungry," she said honestly, cuddling into him, enjoying how good he smelled just after his shower.

"Well Mama will be out of the bathroom shortly. Why don't you all go make your beds please, then come back here and the four of you can go downstairs for breakfast," he said. He was still dressed in his towel and nothing more.

"But I like cuddles Daddy," Santana whined softly, moving a little closer to him and wrapping herself around him and Quinn with one arm, and then reaching for Brittany to join them.

Brittany did so and Will smiled. He loved his girls deeply. "I like cuddles too Sanny," he told her giving her a soft kiss and then kissed the Quinn and Brittany too. "Does anyone have any questions about today?" he asked kindly.

"Are Mama's parents coming for dinner?" Santana asked and Will nodded. "Can we play cards when we're done eating?" she asked and Will laughed.

"I don't know baby. After your day and your conversations with Mama, and the fact that you're grounded, I don't know how late you'll be able to stay up after dinner," he said kindly and she felt a knot appear in her stomach. She was either going to be nursing a very sore bottom or she was going to be exhausted from a long day, and if she was honest with herself, then she knew that most likely both of those scenarios were going to occur.

"It's okay Sanny," Quinn told her kindly, speaking gently. "Mama knows how much you like playing with Grandpa. If you're good I'm sure she'll let you," Quinn said hopefully.

Will smiled and gave each of his girls another kiss. "Go on babies. Go make your beds and then back here, Mama will be ready by then," he said. He also wanted to send them out so he could get dressed.

The girls left the room and then returned moments later and all but jumped on Shelby. "Mama!" they cried happily and cuddled into her, all wanting some of her affection.

"Good morning my loves, did everyone sleep well?" she asked and they all nodded. "Does anyone want breakfast?" she asked and they all very cutely raised their hands and Shelby smiled, kissing each of them. "Alright, all my baby girls need to go downstairs please," she said and with a quick kiss from each of her girls, they all scampered out of the room.

She moved over to Will and gave him a passionate kiss. "I want to fuck you," she whispered in his ear.

"I want that too, but you have three little girls to go after," Will reminded her, playfully spanking her ass while she kept her body pressed up against him.

She nodded and gave him a chaste kiss before quickly going after her girls. She made sure everyone was in their seat before giving each of them breakfast. "Alright my loves, is everyone listening?" she asked and they all looked up at her expectantly as she gave them each their plate. "Quinnie has off today, so she will be home with me for the morning, helping me clean and straighten the house. Sanny you do have work today, and you will be coming home immediately after your shift. I expect you home by four thirty and not a minute later. You will call if there is traffic. You and I will be having a conversation about last night's behavior." Santana went to ask a question, but stopped herself. Shelby wasn't done and she wasn't going to make herself any deeper of a hole than she was already in. "Bree, what time is your shift today sweetheart?" she asked her.

"Um, eleven to three Mama," she said.

"You will be going back to bed after breakfast. You did not get enough sleep and rest last night," she told her kindly. Brittany nodded. Sleep sounded good to her.

The girls all nodded and Shelby gave everyone a kiss before gathering her coffee and getting Will's lunch together. He came downstairs in his khaki slacks, red shirt and red and beige tie and all the girls swooned a little bit.

"Daddy you look so handsome," Santana told him.

"Thank you Sanny," he said and he went around the table, gave each of his girls a kiss to their temple, told them all to be good, kissed Shelby as passionately as possible and then left the house to go to work.

Shelby smiled fondly and turned around to see Brittany with her hand raised, so she could ask a question. "What's your question love?" she asked.

"Why is Sanny not getting spanked? No one addressed her and when I asked my question this morning I got spanked," she said pouting a bit.

Shelby walked over and pet her hair continually and Brittany sort of melted into the touch. "That's a good question sweetheart," she said kindly. "Tell me girls, do either of you know why?" she asked addressing Santana and Quinn.

"Because I'm going to get eighty spankings later and you wanted to spare me before work?" Santana guessed.

"Up," Shelby said seriously. Santana hung her head and stood up. Shelby wrapped her in a hug and kept her there, holding her tightly. "I love you very much Santana Aurora. Nothing will ever change that. I could give you a hundred spankings a day, but if I did it, it's because you deserved every one of them, and I love you too much to let you get away with being rude and disrespectful," she told her and she kissed the top of her head and then gave her a firm smack to her bottom. "And do not be fresh," she scolded and had her sit back down. "That was an incorrect answer," she said. "Quinnie care to venture a guess?" she asked kindly.

"No Mama, I'm still tired and I don't want to be wrong," she said honestly. That was something that Will and Shelby had been working with her for the past six months. Quinn liked to be perfect and they kept trying to teach her that perfect didn't exist.

"You're not going to get in trouble for a wrong answer my love," Shelby said and Santana looked annoyed by that answer, but she didn't say anything. "You will get in trouble for being fresh. You always have, that hasn't changed," she said directing the last bit at Santana. Santana blushed and went back to eating her pancakes.

"I wasn't there this morning, so I don't know the story," Quinn said kindly and Shelby nodded and then knelt down next to Brittany.

"Okay Bree, so, when we were upstairs, Daddy and I were talking yes?"

"Yes, and I wanted to check to see what type of dessert Aunt Terri was bringing," Brittany said.

"Yes, and you interrupted conversation, that is why you were spanked. Are you in pain still?" she asked.

"No," Brittany said sadly. She loved her family, her sisters were amazing and she'd been with them for a year. She loved them very much. Her Mistress and Master were so good to her and made sure everything was taken care of for her. She had responsibilities to live up to, to please them, but she did those willingly. She chose this lifestyle of being someone's submissive, and they took a great interest in her life, as they did with her sisters, but she got frustrated at not remembering all the rules sometimes where as her sisters seemed to be able to. It was sort of depressing.

"Look at me Bree," Shelby said gently. "I'm glad you learned your lesson, because if you hadn't you wouldn't have raised your hand just now. I know you're trying, and I'm very proud of you. You have only been here for six months though. That's not as long as you think. I'm very proud of everything you have remembered since you started with us, and you were very well behaved at the party last night. All that will be rewarded soon, I promise you okay?" she asked. Brittany nodded and fell into her Mama, giving her a tight hug. "I love you so much baby girl," she told her.

"Love you too Mama," Brittany said.

"Okay, everyone back to finishing breakfast please," she said and she gave them each a kiss and let them be, moving to the counter to sip her coffee and go over her own day.

* * *

Bruce and Anne Miller walked into the hospital around one o'clock and made their way to Terri's office. They knocked on the door and Terri grinned and gave them a hug hello. "I haven't seen you in so long darling, where have you been?" Anne asked kindly.

"I went to Madam Sylvester's party last night," Terri said kindly. "Of course it was as Will's guest, but at least I got to see my family, so that was nice," Terri explained.

"We'll be having a party next weekend. I don't know if Will and Shelby are coming with or without the girls, but you're welcome to join them," Bruce said.

"Thank you very much," Terri smiled. "I will talk to them and see what they say. Shall we have a seat and get started?" she asked them politely and they nodded and sat down. "So far, we have learned the following. Based on fingerprinting from the police station, she is Rachel Barbara Berry. Parents aren't local and don't check in very often. Apparently they didn't seem too distressed that their one and only daughter had been assaulted and battered. The police officer quotes them as "she chose this life, she wants nothing to do with us," Terri explained.

"I hate it when they get disowned. They become so emotionally imbalanced. Remember little Courtney? She hung on to her Master for three weeks straight," Anne sighed.

Bruce and Terri both nodded, before Terri continued. "I was thinking that perhaps you could just talk to her, show her that what she wants is perfectly fine and the two people she was with, didn't care about her enough. They might have in the beginning, but she came in with some pretty deep lacerations on her wrists and thighs. I don't know where those came from, but they look to be about the size of ropes. She was rescued from Twin Brooks Luxury estates. They won't release the name or address, they are still working on it they say, which I don't believe, because obviously there are nine one one tapes telling the ambulance where to retrieve the girl from. I'd like to keep her here for two weeks at least," Terri said.

"That is perfect, that will give us enough time to put out the word to our small circle that there is a girl in need of a home," Anne said. She didn't even let Bruce say a word. This girl was going to be with them in some way. "I do not believe in letting people feel they are worthless and when someone beats the shit out of you, that's how you feel," Anne said angrily.

"Darling, we are not mad at Doctor Schuster," Bruce reminded her kindly.

"I am sorry doctor, but my God, I don't understand how people can do this!"

"I understand, I had the same feelings, or ones similar. That poor girl looks just like Shelby when she was that young. It was a bit difficult to even start surgery for her," Terri said and Bruce was struck with a sudden idea, but said nothing. "Now all that being said, it needs to be known that whomever she ends up with, and I assume for a little while, it will be the two of you, she needs constant care. We all almost guessed this was coming and while I am well versed in the less invasive option for surgery, it was too intense, so we went with the abdominal surgery. Because she's in a medically induced coma right now, we're going to slowly bring her out of it. She's on IV drips and luckily her lungs were restored without too much issue. She has four rows of stitches on each thigh and two on each wrist. Whoever laid into her, did a real number on her and started to tear into some muscle fibers. Her legs are going to be weak and she'll need a bit of therapy. She's very young though, so I would recommend swim therapy for her. Lastly whoever you place her with, they can not be all set to teach her sexual games of any kind," Terri said seriously.

"You think I would?" he asked.

"I don't think you would on purpose, but I have met some of your circle members. They are very safe and very respectful ninety nine percent of the time, but you have the few members who think that it should be the all sex show, all the time. I can not let her go to a residence like that, and if your two pets take an interest in her, well that won't work either," Terri said simply.

Anne smiled. Very few people took on her husband, he was a strong and very stubborn man, but Terri had a job to do and she took it very seriously. She and her brother were very much alike. Both fiercely protective of the people they came to care for. "I will be sure that whomever we select, or whomever selects, Rachel is it?" she asked pausing for a moment and Terri nodded, "that they will know all this information ahead of time," Anne assured her. "May we see her at least? I know she is asleep, so to speak, but I'd like it if we could look at her. Maybe we will see something in her, to help us figure out placement," Anne said and then she turned to her husband. "I strongly believe we do not put out an advertisement. Selective email and only after we talk to her ourselves," Anne said seriously.

Bruce nodded his agreement and after a moment of thought, began to speak. "Before we go visit her, I'd like for you to tell us more about how she'll be cared for if you have the time Doctor," Bruce said kindly. Terri nodded and began pulling out pamphlets and printing out online articles. Whoever got Rachel after Anne and Bruce was going to have to do some heavy reading and be very well prepared.

* * *

"Quinnie, what's wrong?" Shelby asked seeing her sitting on the sofa, folding towels as if she were in a slow motion movie. It concerned her a little more that Quinn didn't even respond to her. Quinn was always near perfect, or at least tried to be, so when she noticed the towels didn't look neat after having been folded, she knew something was up. "Quinnie," Shelby said again a little louder this time and Quinn turned to give a lazy smile.

"Hi Mama," she said.

"Hello yourself," Shelby laughed. "What's going on? Do you feel okay?" Shelby asked her, pressing her hand to Quinn's cheeks, forehead, and chest. She didn't feel any warmer than usual to Shelby, but she did look off.

"Yes Mama, I feel okay, I was just thinking," Quinn said.

"And what were you thinking about?"

"About how I played with Master Joseph and if I did it right. I fell asleep, but you and Daddy haven't said anything so I don't remember if I'm in trouble or not," she said thoughtfully. "I don't think I did anything wrong or disrespectful, but I don't know for sure," Quinn explained.

"Quinnie my love, stop trying to be so perfect. It's okay to mess up," Shelby told her.

"No, but Mama, I went through training, I know that I'm not supposed to. I know it makes you look bad, and I don't want that for you," Quinn said.

Shelby pet Quinn's face, pushed the laundry aside, sat back on the couch and drew her little girl close to her body, wrapping Quinn up in her arms as tightly as she could. She kissed the top of her head and pet her face a few times. "Do you remember a few months ago? When you and your sisters first came to live here? There was a sign on the fridge, do you remember what it said?" Shelby asked her.

"Um, I think so Mama," Quinn said and she fell quiet trying to recall the words while she enjoyed the feeling of being in Shelby's arms. "We don't require perfection, we only require respect and effort," Quinn said after a moment.

"Very good my love," Shelby praised. "So you didn't do anything wrong my love. Do you remember how you played with Master Joseph?" Shelby asked.

"Yes Mama," Quinn said and then she shifted a bit. She snuggled close to Shelby, with her head resting against Shelby's chest as she stretched the rest of her body out along the couch. "He put me in a gynecology chair and had me scoot all the way down. He took my temperature in three places, and then used that pinwheel thing on me, and made me wait for my release," Quinn explained.

"Maybe Mama and Daddy should start teaching you girls some more vocabulary," Shelby said thoughtfully and she began playing with Quinn's soft locks. "Where did Master Joseph use the Wartenberg Pinwheel?" Shelby asked.

_"Alright my sweet Quinnie, let's get you examined shall we?" Joseph asked her and Quinn simply nodded. She was already wet and the handsome man before her, was about to tease her to orgasm. Terri had warned him to be gentle with his teasing. Quinn was strong and could handle a great deal, but Terri still worried about her. Quinn had been well trained in orgasm control and denial. Terri knew that Quinn strived to be perfect and when she didn't achieve it, she got scared and sloppy for lack of a better term, so with some last minute instructions, Terri gave Quinn a kiss and let them be so they could play and have fun together._

_"Alright Quinnie, tell me your safe word," he commanded as he set her in the stirrups and rubbed the tops of her knees to help keep her calm. _

_"Watermelon, Sir," she said._

_"Very good sweetheart, and when will you call that word?" he asked her._

_"If I get scared or think I can't handle something," Quinn answered, her green eyes locking in on Joseph. She was ready for this. She wanted this and she wanted to make her Miss and Sir very proud. _

_"Very good my sweet girl," he praised and he wheeled over a small cart that had very few things on it. "I want to check your temperature and I want to make sure your nerves are working properly," he said and she nodded. He picked up a thermometer and shook it down. "Open up," he said and she opened her mouth and waited. "Tongue up,' he told her. She pushed her tongue to the roof of her mouth, he put the thermometer in, told her to close and then he moved to the small cart to slip on some gloves. "Did you know there are a number of places I can take your temperature Quinnie?" he asked her. She shook her head no and tried to say "No Sir," but it came out mumbled. He was proud of her though. She knew to answer the question and she knew to not let the thermometer fall out of her mouth. He snapped the gloves into place and picked up a small tube of KY to make sure she was properly lubricated. He was very careful with any pet he ever played with. The first time he played with a pet and didn't use enough lubrication, the little boy's "Mama" came down and threatened his life. She had over reacted of course, but it had also been a lesson learned for Joseph and God help anyone who messed with Will and Shelby's girls. _

_"Yes, there are three places. There are technically five, but I'm only going to explore three today," he told her as he lubricated the thermometer and then began to lubricate her. She gasped slightly at the cold touch. He put his pointer and thumb on either side of her labia and pushed in and away, spreading her apart and pushing in just the right places to help get her and keep her excited. He knew how to work a pet over with medical play. "Here is a second place," he said and used the pointer finger of his other hand to stroke the opening of her vaginal walls to help get her further excited and then he carefully inserted the thermometer into her vagina. He smiled when she moaned happily and pet her leg gently to help remind her that she was in a safe place and with a safe person. She nodded and he smiled. "You're doing very well Quinnie, I am very proud of you," he told her honestly and then he pulled out the third and final thermometer. He got out a lot more lube, spread some on the thermometer and then onto her anus, poking his finger inside, just a little bit and she wiggled and gasped softly, keeping the thermometer in her mouth even while she did so. "This is the last one and then each of them need to stay for five minutes before we continue on with your little exam my dear," he said kindly and she nodded slowly at him. She was both excited and concerned. Her excitement took over her body when he pushed the thermometer inside her bottom and then he let her sit there, with all three poking out of her body, while he rubbed her thighs and knees. He systematically removed the thermometers and smiled, noticing that they were all clean and all reflected a relatively normal temperature. Her base was averaging a ninety nine, and while that wasn't on the high side, it wasn't "normal" either, so he didn't think it was something he should be overly concerned about, but he would mention it to Will and Shelby when he saw them later._

_"Now then," he began. "We're going to go over your sensory reactions," he said holding up a small metal spiky looking pinwheel. "Do you know what this is little one?" he asked._

_"It's a pinwheel Sir," she said and he raised an eyebrow at her. "No Sir, I don't know the true name of it, but I know that my Sir used it on my sister the other day and she had a really strong orgasm," Quinn explained._

_"Very good my dear. This is called a Wartenberg Pinwheel," he told her and she nodded at him, waiting for him to continue. "I am going to use this to test your nerves a bit. I want you to tell me when you feel that lovely little pleasurable feeling, do you understand Quinnie?" he asked her. HIs voice was firm, but he was being very gentle with her. He knew how Will and Shelby felt about their girls and after observing them from afar for a while he tended to agree with them._

_"No Sir, please try again," she said as politely as she could. She truly didn't understand there were spikes all over that wheel. She would feel every little movement. Maybe she missed a detail in his orders, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She was going to pay attention and be perfect. She wanted to prove to him that her Miss and Sir were good to her, and that she was a good pet for them._

_"Very good Quinnie, you are doing very well," he praised her. "Give me your hand," he said and she held it out toward him. He gently took her wrist and ran the wheel over her hand and she simply stared at it in confusion. He smiled and continued to run it slowly. "Now, that doesn't hurt does it?" he asked._

_"No Sir," she said._

_"And you feel all the spikes don't you?"_

_"Yes Sir," she said and then went into her thoughts. "How could anyone not feel all those little spikes," she thought to herself._

_"Do any of them make you excited. Maybe they send a lovely little jolt to your core," he suggested._

_"No Sir," she said frowning and he kissed her cheek gently._

_"Not to worry my dear girl, we're going to find all the little places on your body that give you that jolt with this wheel," he explained to her but he could tell that she was still confused. "Let's see, who do you know that I know. How about Hailey? Do you know Master Ferguson and his wife and pet Hailey?" he asked her._

_"Yes Sir, they live two blocks away from my Miss and Sir's house," she said. She'd been drilled on geography before. She and her sisters all had, it was just another safety factor that Will and Shelby were dead set on imprinting in their brains for some reason._

_"Very good, well Hailey likes this wheel. She likes it a lot, but when I run it over the heel of her palm, just like this, she comes, and quickly," he said with a smile and Quinn nodded her understanding. "So my little one, were going to use this wheel and find all the erogenous zone we can on you today," he told her._

"And where were your zones?" Shelby asked.

"On the top of my foot on the fourth bone that runs into my toe, the inside of my knee, and um, along the outer edge of my," Quinn started, but she didn't know how to finish. Mama didn't like vulgar language. It was rare for her to use it. Daddy tended to alternate back and forth, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it at all.

"Point my darling," Shelby requested seeing her pet was struggling with something.

"Here," Quinn said and she took both her pointer fingers, lifted her legs up in the air and ran them right along her groin. Right where her thighs met her body, that was a spot that had drove her crazy and she almost lost control and orgasmed, before he allowed her to do so. "Oh, and um, I think he said it was called my perineum," she said.

Shelby smiled and kissed Quinn's forehead. "You liked that spot a lot did you?" she asked.

"Mmmm, I did Mama," Quinn said feeling relaxed and comfortable in her Mama's arms, but still somehow uncomfortable. "I waited to come, but it was very hard. It's a very interesting spot on me," Quinn explained.

"Maybe Mama and Daddy will have to help you explore with the Wartenberg Pinwheel," Shelby said thoughtfully as she played with Quinn's hair.

"Mama?" Quinn asked softly. "Did I do it right? Did I make you and Daddy proud? I don't remember if I messed up," she said sounding worried and concerned about her performance so to speak.

"Quinnie, you make Mama and Daddy proud every day. Even when you mess up and we spank you, or give you a time out, or take away play time, you still make us proud. We love you very much," Shelby assured her.

"But I don't remember Mama. I don't remember what happened," Quinn said sadly on a slight whine.

"You're still very new my girl," Shelby told her gently. "You're still learning and figuring things out as you go along. You wanted orgasm control from the very first day we met you, do you remember that?" Shelby asked her and Quinn nodded. "So it takes time. You're very good at it now. You control it better than most pets in this circle, which I am very proud of, but it tends to knock you out. I'm not surprised you don't remember. You haven't done anything wrong and I wasn't there to tell you about it, to help jog your memory. I know that I am not disappointed in you at all. You are a fabulous young woman, and one of my beautiful little ones. I am very proud to be your Miss," Shelby said hoping to calm Quinn's nerves and Quinn simply nodded. "Do you think you should be spanked?" Shelby asked her.

"Maybe," Quinn said honestly.

"Alright then my darling," Shelby said. "Up you get, go to the phone, call Master Joseph and ask him the details. Write them down and look it over. If you still think you need to be spanked after that, then we'll take care of it, after dinner," Shelby told her helping her to her feet.

Quinn nodded, turned to face her Miss and knelt down. She put her head on her lap and hugged Shelby's leg, because that was what was accessible at the moment. Her sisters would have fallen forward and wrapped Shelby in a hug, but she didn't want to do that. She wanted to prove that she was a good pet, and could respect her Miss, the way they had been trained. "Thank you Mama," she told her and Shelby carefully stood and pulled Quinn up with her.

"You are a wonderful girl my little Quinnie, never let anyone tell you differently," Shelby told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

**First off I hope you are all well. I wanted to say that I am so pleased that so many of you like this story. I was definitely skeptical about it, but it was a story I had in me and I wanted to tell. I would also like to say that as far as updates go, expect a weekly Sunday update. The first three chapters are being posted this week because I am pretty far ahead in the writing process. Not far enough to post everyday, but enough that at least I can get momentum going and hopefully intrigue you all into reading more of this story.**

**Secondly I have to clear up some concerns it seems. Please read this carefully, because I want everyone to truly understand what's going on in this story. Also know that THESE items will be posted at the beginning of EVERY CHAPTER, so if you know EVERYTHING up until the Warnings section which will change each chapter, then jump down there. If you are new to this story, READ EVERYTHING CAREFULLY! EVERYONE should be reading this until they fully understand it and if you still don't PM me and ask, so I can clarify.**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people. Does that help clarify more? I know some of you didn't quite what this meant the last time.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Warnings:**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics and it's disjointed right now, but it will all be clear later.**

**~ We meet Shelby's parents**

**~ Santana is given her punishment for her poor/disrespectful behavior**

**~ Quinn needs hospital treatment**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Brittany worked at the college coffee house, right on the same campus as her Daddy worked. He had finished his lecture at one and caught up on his paperwork. Then he took a drive over to the coffee house and walked inside. Brittany lit up the minute she saw him. She rushed over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Hello my sweet Bree," he told her wrapping her in a hug and kissing her temple.

"Daddy," she said happily. "Do you want anything to drink? I'll make it special for you," she told him, completely willing to serve him anything he wanted by doing anything she could. She and her sisters lived to serve their Miss and Sir and for the most part they were really happy about it. They chose a lifestyle that was all about serving the one in control and being rewarded for it. They may have regretted it when they were with their first Mistress, but not now. Now they knew they were in the right place and they were all very happy girls.

"I came to see you baby girl," he said and she froze immediately. "No my Bree, no, you are not in trouble, calm down," he said kindly. "I wanted to make sure you were having a good day. You had a rough start to your morning and we didn't get in as much cuddle time as I think you needed," he explained to her.

"I'm okay Daddy," she said.

"Are you really Bree? You were very upset last night and earlier today," he reminded her. Brittany was the one that struggled the most. She was smart and confident and had nothing but A's in all her college courses, but when it came to being a pet, she was behind the curve a bit. Everything took a little bit longer for her to understand. She never quite grasped things and quickly as her sisters and Will and Shelby knew it bothered her a great deal. She learned quickly, and even though she would forget at times, she was easily corrected, but they knew it still bothered her. She always got a few more spanks than her sisters, but it wasn't because they were harder on her. She'd earned them. She'd get too worked up and have a tantrum about something and then get spanked for it. The love and affection that came toward her immediately after was always accepted. She enjoyed being in her Doms arms, having them explain to her what she was recently punished for and what she could do to correct it in the future, but sometimes, it just didn't sit well with her. Sometimes it ate away at her and they had to watch her carefully, giving her affection, reassurance, and possibly an additional punishment at times, so that she could feel right with herself.

Will and Shelby would dish out what they thought was fair and just, never wanting to go overboard. Their three girls came from a house where the woman did nothing but go overboard and they weren't given enough time to be taught properly. So it stood to reason that sometimes the girls were more than confused about things between how their old Mistress did things, versus how their new Master and Mistress did things. "It's okay to be confused Bree, Daddy and Mama will never punish you for that. We will explain anything that you have trouble with," he reminded her kindly and she nodded at him. She trusted them with her life, literally, so she never worried about them hurting her. She always worried about disappointing them though.

"I was okay this morning, and then you left and Sanny asked a question and didn't get spanked and when I asked a question I did, and I just, I still don't understand," she pouted at him.

He knew it was still bothering her. He knew his girls very well, so he pet the side of her face and kissed her forehead, knowing those things would help calm her nerves. "I'm not mad baby, and we can absolutely go over the rules tonight at bedtime okay? You were already spanked this morning, you don't need another one," he said.

"Miss Kate said we needed to have things beaten into us," Brittany pouted.

"You're old Mistress, didn't do things properly baby girl. No one needs things beaten into them. If you want me to spank you, while I explain it, I will, but it will be a test at that point. You just need to remember your rules. People make mistakes. Mama and I will never expect you or your sisters to be perfect, we only require respect and effort, and you my dear girl are very respectful," he said.

"I want the test Daddy," she told him.

"I want you to think about it baby girl. It doesn't have to be a test, unless you want it to be," he told her and she nodded her understanding. "Now, I'm going to leave you to finish your shift and if you like, I will drive you home," he offered her.

"Mama let me borrow her car today. She said she didn't have to go anywhere," Brittany said. Everyone in the house, had their own car, but Brittany's was currently in the shop, having a tune up done.

"Very well then," he smiled and gave her a few kisses to her temple before petting the side of her face. "I love you very much and I'll see you at home," he told her. She nodded and watched him leave the coffee house.

He went to his car, got in and called over to Bruce. It was the phone call he promised Shelby he would make and he knew if he didn't do it, she was going to be a very unhappy wife, and a grumpy Mama to their girls. He didn't want that, so he made the phone call he'd been dreading all day.

"Miller residence, this is Trevor" a male voice answered.

"Hello Trevor, this is Will Schuester, may I speak with Bruce please," he asked.

"I'm sorry Master Schuester, Sir isn't here right now, may I take a message?"

"Of course. Kindly tell him that I needed to talk to him about a possible new pet please."

"Oh, um, okay," Trevor said as he wrote down the message. That seemed wrong. It would be moving too fast. Anne had said that the girl was still in a coma, and needed to stay there for at least a week. Trevor knew his Sir didn't send pets out immediately either. That took time. He'd seen nearly every pet come into and leave his house, for the past six years. Safety was a huge factor. He couldn't imagine how Will would get this new pet so soon.

"Is everything alright Trevor?" Will asked with concern.

"Yes Sir," he answered quickly. "Yes Sir, I'm sorry, I got confused and was thinking for a moment. My apologies. Would you like to talk to my Miss about it? She's here," Trevor offered quickly.

"No my boy, no, you're okay. Please relax," he said. "Just pass the message on to your Sir and all will be fine, I promise," he told him and Trevor nodded.

"Yes Sir. I will," Trevor said and then they disconnected.

Will drove home to find his wife sitting downstairs and waiting for Santana to come home. "Hi," he grinned, leaning down and kissing her tenderly. "How was your day?"

"Quinnie was fine all day. She put the chicken in the marinade, so it's ready to go whenever you want to cook it. She went upstairs to take a nap though, and I'm waiting for Sanny to get home, she and I have a few conversations to be held," Shelby said.

"Are you sure that tonight is the night my love? You know how she gets after a conversation with you, and you're going to be having several if I remember correctly," Will said.

"Yes, we are, and yes I'm sure. There is enough time between now and when our family shows up that she should be calmer.

"We are talking about the same Sanny right? Brunette, about this tall, queen of adventure and theatrics, whether she'll admit it or not?" Will asked.

"Yes, that Sanny," Shelby said and then turned to see Santana's car pull into the driveway. It was four twenty, so at least she was trying. Although if she was speeding, that would only add to their conversation. "Tell me how your day was. Did you make those phone calls?" she asked him firmly.

"Hey, you don't get to use that tone with me, unless we are playing, you know that," he said.

"You're right, I"m sorry," she apologized and she took a deep breath, calmed herself and waited for the answer.

"I did not call Terri, she will be here tonight. I did however call Bruce, but I had to leave a message," he said.

"Thank you for calling," she said calmly and kindly.

"You're welcome and I know you need to be firm, but calm down please. You look like you're ready to bite her head off and you should not be having a "conversation" with anyone if you're going to be that frustrated," he said.

"No, I'm calm. I won't hurt her seriously. I'm just going to spank her," Shelby said and that was when the front door opened. "Santana, just in time. Put anything you have in the kitchen, money can go in your jar, we will square that away later. Grab yourself a bottle of water, go to the bathroom if you have to and then I want you straight back here with me," Shelby said. It was a direct order, in her Mistress voice. She wasn't playing games at all. They were going to have a conversation whether Santana wanted them or not.

"Quinnie is taking a nap you said?" Will asked curiously after a moment and Shelby nodded. "With help?" he clarified.

"No, she didn't need it," Shelby said.

"Something is up with her, but I will check on her when I'm done fixing dinner. I'll check on both of them. Bree is upstairs right?"

"Yes, she came home looking tired, so I suggested she go up to her room and rest, especially since Sanny and I will be having a conversation," she said. She did also inform me, that she wants you to test her tonight," Shelby said.

"I checked in on her after my lecture today. She's still confused about why she got spanked for asking a question and Sanny didn't after I'd left," Will said.

"That girl. I love her so much, and I wish I could explain it to her so she wasn't so confused," Shelby said.

Will nodded and pulled his wife into a hug. "I just want you to remember to remain calm and that you love Santana more than anything in world," he said. She shook her head, gave him a kiss, and he left her alone, heading into the kitchen so he could start on dinner.

Santana did as told and felt her stomach knot up a bit. She put all her tip money in the proper jar, took off her apron and hung it on the hook, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and yelped when she shut the door to see Will standing there before her. "Shhh, it's just me baby, I'm sorry," he told her kindly and then he wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry I scared you, are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded before hugging him tightly. He wasn't sure he liked this. She was either stalling, which Shelby didn't like, or she was feeling clingy already, which meant after her punishment she was going to be ten times worse.

She nodded at him and spoke softly. "I'm okay Daddy," she said. "Mama just wants to talk to me," she explained.

"Look at me," he said kindly putting his finger on her chin and tipping it slightly so they were eye to eye. "Mama and I, your Miss and Sir, we love you very much. No conversation is ever had without you deserving it, do you understand that?" he asked her.

"Yes Daddy," she said meekly and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You are my lovely little Sanny and that will never change," he assured her. She nodded, gave him a kiss to his cheek and left the room to go deal with her punishment. Conversations sucked. Punishment sucked in general, but conversations were long and drawn out and she hated them. She often wondered why she did things to land herself in hot water in the first place, but decided not to think about it too much. The only part she dreaded about conversations were the implement that Shelby used. It was always the flat side of a hair brush, or a ballet slipper, or a ping pong paddle and every single one of those things burned her backside.

Shelby took her young pet by the hand and drew her closer. "I want to know why you think we're having this conversation young lady," she said seriously, having Santana stand in front of her. Santana felt like she was six years old again. Shelby and Will both had a way of speaking to their pets that made them feel one of two things. Incredibly loved, cared for, and like good little girls, or incredibly loved, cared for, and naughty little pets. Either way, they had a tone about them, and right now, Santana knew she was in big pile of crap.

"I wasn't safe when I was playing last night Miss," she said.

"Very good. Do you know what part of what you did wasn't safe?" she asked and Santana shook her head. She couldn't even remember last night at this point. All that she could focus on right now were how she had disappointed her Mistress, which was always so much worse than angering them, and the fact that her ass was about to be toast in a little while. "Sanny look at Mama," Shelby coaxed. She knew Santana was freaking out and she knew it was going to be painful, for both of them, but if Santana didn't learn, a great number of worse things could happen in the future. Death came to mind. They'd only seen it once before, but no one wanted that again. "Sanny," Shelby said again and finally the brunette looked at her. "You do know the answer to this Santana. Think about what could have gone wrong last night," Shelby coaxed.

Santana chewed lightly on her bottom lip and thought for a long moment and Shelby didn't interrupt her, she could see she was trying. "I was asked to play a game I didn't know anything about," she said and Shelby nodded, silently coaxing her to continue. "Maybe Harry wouldn't respect my safe word," she said finally.

"Yes, maybe that could have happened, but I know that you and Harry are friends, so we're going to overlook that right now," Shelby corrected kindly. Harry and his brothers and sister learned more with their Master and Mistress than any other pet in the circle. Kelly and Justin ran drills with their pets about safe words as well as other things, so Shelby was relatively sure that if Santana called it, Harry would stop. "What else?"

"We didn't tell anyone where we were," Santana finally said.

"Very good, and why is it so important that we know where you are?" Shelby said. She and Will ran these drills with their girls all the time, especially in the first few weeks. She knew Santana knew the answer to this question.

"Because if something happens and he had to leave to get help, something worse could have happened to me," she said.

"Tell me the story Santana," Shelby said and Santana's eyes went wide. She hated this story.

She took a deep breath, tried not to sigh too heavily and told the story. "Two weeks before we showed up, there was a party at Miss Cora's house. Two Masters took a pet into another room to play puppy dog and they didn't tell the pet's Miss," she said. Shelby nodded and waited for Santana to continue. It was not a nice story. No one liked to tell it, but it had to be told. "The 'puppy' was put on a 'leash' with a choke collar, and spanked. The 'tail' was a plug that got stuck, the 'puppy' asked to have it removed, and the Sirs pushed too much. The 'puppy' choked on the collar and choked to death, while the Sirs tugged at the plug and hurt the 'puppy' anyway," she said sadly. "So even if he didn't die, he had something prolapse and he would have needed surgery and would be in pain for a very long time," Santana said. She didn't like this story. No one did. The 'puppy' was a twenty three year old male who had finally found is way into a world where he felt accepted for who he was and what he wanted, however, the two Sirs that played with him that night, they didn't seem to care and they were scolding him for being such a naughty 'puppy' to start with, continually pulling on the choke collar without even thinking what it might be doing to him.

"And you tell me right now, what game you went off to play first," Shelby said sternly.

"Puppy Dog Mama," she said tears already brimming in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but couldn't.

"You know this story Santana, I am very disappointed in your choices and also very glad you are okay. I do not want to have this conversation ever again, do you understand?" she asked her sternly.

"Yes Miss," Santana whimpered.

"Very good. Now, you did one other thing last night, what was it?" Shelby asked and Santana thought for a moment. She looked down at her hands and ticked off her fingers, trying to figure it out. Then she closed her eyes and tried to remember. She finally opened them and shook her head, not recalling what Shelby was talking about. "Were you rude to anyone else besides me last night?"

"Oh," Santana said softly. "I called Bree a baby, and that was wrong, and I did it because I was grumpy," she said honestly.

"Good girl. Now, over my lap. I want this done with as soon as possible. When you are done, you are getting a shower and then you're going straight to bed. I will wake you when it's dinner time," Shelby said. Santana whimpered and nodded, placing herself over Shelby's lap. Shelby started with her hand and warmed her up. Safety was a top priority in their house and the circle. She wasn't going to just cut to the worst part of the punishment. She spanked Santana over her skirt, then flipped it up and did it over her panties, then she pushed them down and spanked her bare bottom.

Santana tried to be stoic, but it wasn't long before the tears came and then the pleading. She didn't want this. She didn't want any part of it and she would say whatever she had to, to make it stop. Shelby did her best to focus on the task at hand. Santana did something very dangerous. She played a game without supervision and the last person who did that died. Shelby couldn't imagine any of her girls dying on her, or Will for that matter. The four of them were her life and it was hard to know that Santana didn't take such care with her own life.

The pleadings from Santana were still happening as Shelby fished out a ballet slipper and began spanking Santana with that. Every stroke had meaning and purpose. She was going to give her a total of ten strikes. There were five strikes on each side and by the time Shelby finished, Santana's bottom was painted an even fire engine red and she was crying so hard, that no sound was coming out of her mouth. Shelby wanted to cry too though. Punishing her pets, her loves, like this; it wasn't fun. She carefully righted her young pet, stood up, and held her close, not at all surprised when Santana grabbed on, and tried to practically climb up her body. "No baby, we're not sitting, feet down," Shelby told her softly.

Santana continued to cry until Will walked in and frowned. "Do you want me to take her upstairs?" he asked. He lifted weights just for this reason, to carry his beloved girls. They were all light enough but when they got this worked up, or fell asleep before they were in bed, they were practically dead weight.

"No Mama!" Santana cried desperate as she felt Shelby starting to pull away.

"I got her. Thanks though," she said. "Can you check on Quinnie for me? She wanted to take a nap just before you got home. Make sure she is awake and not cranky, and also, not sick," Shelby said as an afterthought. Will nodded and went to check on Quinn, while Shelby helped Santana up to the master bedroom. She guided her into the en suite they had and stripped her of her clothes, before putting her in the shower.

"Mama!" Santana cried as Shelby pulled away. She knew she was going to have to shower with her. Santana was too worked up to do it herself, so Shelby stripped herself of her clothes and guided Santana into the shower.

"Shhh, Mama's here baby, we're going to get you cleaned up and into bed, that's all. Punishment is over. No more conversations," Shelby assured her, but she knew it was pointless. After a conversation, the only thing Santana wanted was the person giving it out to hold her forever. Santana wrapped her body around her Miss and allowed Shelby to wash her down. Shelby very carefully washed her pet and made sure that the water didn't aggravate her already tender skin too much. Once Santana was clean, Shelby got them out of the shower, and dried them both up. It was a bit of a struggle as Santana kept trying to hold on to Shelby. She needed the reassurance and comfort. Shelby kept Santana in the towel and then guided her to lie down on the bed in the master bedroom. She wasn't about to make her walk any further than necessary.

She guided her onto her belly and rubbed her back once she was covered in a light weight blanket. "Shhh, Mama's here baby, just sleep. You're okay. I love you very much," Shelby told her.

"Mama, I didn't wanna die," Santana hiccuped.

"Sanny, Mama never thought you wanted to die," Shelby assured her. "Mama is concerned that you didn't play safely and something very dangerous could happen to you, and I wouldn't be around to protect you," Shelby explained and Santana nodded her agreement. That made sense to her. "Sleep baby girl. Take a nap now and then when I wake you up for dinner, I will put arnica cream on you to help you heal faster," Shelby assured her and she rubbed her back gently until the young woman was sound asleep. She stayed with her for another twenty minutes before she finally felt safe leaving her precious pet to sleep.

* * *

"Frank, I told you, we only had to supply the salad. Will and Shelby said they have the rest covered and Terri is bringing the dessert. We didn't need to leave this early," Karen said as she and her husband drove to their daughter and son-in-law's house.

"I like to be prepared for traffic," he said.

"It's all back roads," Karen said.

"There can still be traffic," Frank countered weakly.

"You like spending time with those girls," Karen challenged him.

"Those girls are essentially our granddaughters. We are all old enough that they could actually be, so you just sit there and let me drive, and relax. You may not admit it to anyone out loud but I see you Karen and you love those girls just as much as I do, and you mother them as much as Shelby does."

"Did you just insult your wife," Karen asked with a mock offensive voice.

"Damn straight," he smiled and continued down the road. He carefully eased his car into the driveway and Brittany beamed when she saw the car pull up. She stood up and went to the kitchen where Shelby was putting together the presentation of the chicken and two side dishes she had prepared. Santana had woken up from her rest and was glued to Will's chest. He was sitting in the kitchen, talking to Shelby about an upcoming party and local circle gossip, with Santana seated on his lap, her chest pressed to his and her chin resting on his shoulder.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and Will smiled at her. "What's up Bree," he asked her kindly.

"Grandma Karen and Grandpa Frank are here," she said and Shelby smiled. "Daddy, when is Grandma Rose coming to visit?" Brittany continued.

"She's on vacation baby. She'll be back for next week's family dinner my love," he said and Brittany seemed content with this option. "However, why don't we all go let our company in," he said and he stood up and Santana immediately moved to latch on to Shelby. She needed her Miss, her Mama, one of the two people she trusted the most to hold her still. After a punishment like she'd just had, it wasn't unusual either.

Shelby wrapped a protective arm around her and spoke gently. "My sweet baby girl," she cooed softly. "Would you like to help Mama make a nice presentation?" she asked hearing her parents enter the house. "Come on, let's do it together okay? Can you get me the nice serving bowl in the island cabinet please?" she asked her. Santana let out a soft whimper and shook her head no, holding tighter to Shelby. "Look at me Sanny," Shelby told her gently, petting her hair and Santana simply lifted her eyes enough to look. "You're very safe baby girl, and when dinner is over we can sit and cuddle on the couch, but it's time to be with Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt Terri is coming too," Shelby told her. "Friday night dinner, just like always," Shelby reminded her. It was something Santana had complained about the first time, but every week after, looked forward to it. She didn't have a close family growing up, so to have "parents" and "grandparents" as well as an "aunt" who truly cared about you, it was a wonderful feeling.

"Can I sit next to you Mama?" she asked, almost pitifully.

"Yes you can baby girl. You can sit between me and Aunt Terri okay?" she asked and Santana nodded, but didn't let go. "Come on love, let's go say hello," she encouraged, but Santana didn't want to move. She didn't want to let go. Her old anxieties always came flooding back to her after a severe punishment, but Will and Shelby were very patient with her.

"No need, we came to see you," Karen said walking into the kitchen. "Hi Sanny," she said kindly.

"Hi Grandma," Santana said softly, but didn't dare move away from Shelby.

"No hugs?" Karen asked, but she didn't push. Santana looked like she was having a bad night. Karen recognized it because she'd seen that look on her three sons, her daughter, and her youngest son's daughters faces as well. "That's alright, can I hug Mama at least?" she asked and Santana nodded. Karen moved in and hugged her daughter from the other side and then kissed her cheek and Shelby kissed her back. Karen automatically smoothed out her daughter's hair and spoke softly. "Is she alright?" she asked.

Shelby nodded and smiled. "Sanny, why don't you go see if Daddy needs help baby," she tried, but Santana whined softly. She really didn't want to leave Shelby's side. Shelby sighed and gave Santana another kiss to the top of her head, glad that she fell just shy of Shelby's chin.

In the other room Frank was fussing over his blonde beauties. "Alright girls, tell me about work," he said sitting down and pulling each of them to his sides. He always made it a point to show great interest in what his grandchildren were doing. While Will and Shelby's girls, while not actual grandchildren and not even close to biological, they were everything to Will and Shelby, so Frank made a point to treat them, just as he did their other grandchildren. Brittany talked about her job and how her boss was grumpy about a lot of things. Quinn went over the woes of interning for a large accounting firm that didn't seem to understand, doing spreadsheets took time. They were constantly giving her deadlines to meet and stressing her out.

Will watched and smiled. The girls were so affectionate, much better than the first time, they'd met, which resulted in lots of tears, anxiety, and three spankings for three young ladies, who had been rude to their Miss's parents. However, today was a much different picture and he liked what he saw. The girls chatted with Frank and even Will noticed that Frank was paying slightly more attention to Quinn, but she just looked off. Frank was calm and didn't say anything about it, but Will could see it etched on his face. He was concerned for Quinn. Luckily Terri would be there shortly and if needed, she could look Quinn over.

He was expecting the front door any moment and was surprised when he heard her in the kitchen already, laughing with Shelby and Karen. "I talked to Mom today, she sends her love," Terri said and then she looked at Shelby and Santana. "Hey Sanny, can I have a cuddle?" Terri asked and Santana nodded reluctantly.

"You're okay baby. You can sit with Aunt Terri here in the kitchen, I'm almost done okay?" Shelby said kindly. Santana carefully moved into Terri's arms and cuddled up close.

"Oooh, my sweet girl. I didn't get to see you at all last night. I'm sorry I had to leave before I got to spend time with you," she told her. Santana simply shrugged and tried to fight back tears. She didn't want to be reminded of the night before. Terri sat down in the chair Will had been in and held Santana the same way Will had been. It was familiar and warm and Santana fell into it.

"Got your hands full darling?" Karen asked Shelby kindly. She could see that there was at least one pet in the household who was having a bad night. She had four children herself. When one of her children had a bad night, they were either terribly rude or terribly clingy. Shelby's girls were no different. They may be nineteen and into all kinds of crazy sex games, and have a private life that Karen didn't understand, but when she saw them, she saw Will and Shelby's girls, and Santana was a girl having a bad night.

"Only tonight, and only one, that I'm aware of, so there's still hope," she joked and then she turned to watch Terri with Santana. "Sanny, why don't you and Aunt Terri go tell everyone where they have to sit," she suggested and Santana nodded.

"Miss said I could sit between you and her," Santana told Terri kindly. "Is that okay with you?' she asked.

"You mean I have to sit next to one of my favorite nieces? That's wonderful news. It's much better than having to sit next to my brother. He's kind of boring sometimes," Terri stage whispered and Santana gave a timid smile and went into the dining room with Terri to show her where to sit.

"I can count on one hand the number of times I've heard any of them call you Miss, what happened?" Karen asked with concern.

"Are you sure you want the details?" Shelby asked her. She didn't mind sharing her lifestyle with her mother. She was a Mistress, her husband was a Master. They played with pets, gave them orders to follow and when orders were not followed, punishments were handed out. That was what they had worked up to tell their parents when they first started. Frank and Rose had nodded and left it at that. Karen had told them, as long as they were happy, then that was fine, but she didn't want them sharing any details with her. She wasn't ready to fully explore what she didn't understand. It was a mutual respect. So whenever Karen asked a question, Shelby would remind her of this mutual respect.

"Can you keep it very basic? We haven't eaten yet," Karen smiled.

Shelby smiled happily and nodded. "She played a game, with no supervision, so if anything had gone wrong, she could have been very injured. When Will made her stop playing the game, she was spanked for that, and by the time she got to me, she was in such a sour mood, that she earned herself a conversation with my slipper," Shelby said.

Karen could see the pain in her daughter's face and wrapped her in a hug. "You're a good Mama, Shel, and while I don't know and don't want to know any more details, I think you and Will did the right thing. Sanny's just insecure right now. She'll be okay in a little while," Karen assured her.

"Thank you," Shelby smiled.

* * *

Dinner went on pretty well and Santana was finally coming out of her anxiety shell. She engaged in conversation when spoken to, and seemed to laugh along happily at the funny stories that were being told. She lit up when Frank who was seated across from her, finally suggested that they should all go play cards. "What do you say Sanny?" he smiled at her. "Quinnie and Bree said they are willing. You want to come try to beat an old man at a game of cards?" he asked her.

"Mama might get mad," Santana said calmly. Karen simply smiled. At least Santana was back to saying Mama.

Frank's favorite card game was bullshit and if the game got a little too spirited, other swear words would come out of their mouths, both him and the girls. The girls thought it was hysterical. Shelby wasn't thrilled at all, mainly because at the next party, Brittany stepped out of line and while playing said game with other pets and two Masters, instead of calling bullshit, she called lying mother-fucker. That earned her a spanking. "Dad, I don't care that you play cards with the girls. Some of my best memories are playing cards with you, but please behave," Shelby said.

Brittany's eyes went a bit wide and she tapped Will's leg. "Can Miss say that to her Daddy without getting in trouble?" she asked.

"The only one to say that she did something wrong in this case are her parents baby. Why? Do you want me to spank her before bed?" he teased and Brittany let out a little giggle. It always amused her to think that her Miss and Sir spanked each other. Her Miss and Sir did all kinds of things to each other, but they were very careful to not let their girls see. Shelby had said it would make it less sacred somehow, and while Will didn't understand that at all, he did respect it and Shelby made sure that she and her husband played, a lot.

"Relax Shel. You have very well behaved girls. I'm not teaching them words they don't already know either," Frank said simply. "Come on girls, let's see who can beat an old man in a game of bullshit," he said pushing back from the table and going into the other room.

"I'll keep an eye on him dear," Karen offered and went with them into the family room, leaving Will, Terri, and Shelby to clean up.

"I like your parents," Terri said as she moved the large casserole dish into the kitchen. Luckily it was an open sight line and she could see the three girls playing with Frank. Well Quinn wasn't playing really. She and Santana were seated on the floor across from Frank, and Brittany was seated on the floor in front of Karen, the five of them forming a little circle of sorts. Terri stopped for a moment when she looked up and saw something wrong. "Hey, what's up with Quinnie," she asked Will as he brought a stack of dishes over to be rinsed and loaded into the dishwasher.

"Nothing as far as I know. She took a nap earlier today, because she was exhausted," Will said.

"She played hard last night, that doesn't surprise me, but something else is not right. I can see it on her face," Terri said. "Shel!" she called out softly and Shelby came over from the sink and watched her sister-in-law for a moment. Terri was studying something.

"What's up?"

"Quinnie looks terrible, has she said anything to you?" Terri asked.

"She was a little upset earlier, because she didn't remember what followed after her orgasm, but no, other than that, nothing," Shelby said. "Why?' she asked focusing in on her love.

"She looks off," Terri said. "Has she been warm at all today?" Terri asked.

"A little bit this afternoon, but nothing that set off alarm bells for me," Shelby said, "and last night Joe said she registered at 99 as far as her temperature went, but that's not super high."

"Still," Terri said and Shelby let her be for the time being. Terri was just as protective of the girls as Will and Shelby were. Will left the two women to talk and went to sit with his girls and in-laws.

"Daddy, look, Grandma is helping me win," Brittany said happily.

"That's called cheating," Santana giggled, and she showed her cards to Quinn who selected the three that she thought would be good choices. "Three nines," Santana said.

"Quinnie baby, come here honey," Will said taking a seat on the floor and Quinn obediently crawled to sit in his lap. Now he was concerned, because now she felt warm, downright hot.

In the kitchen Terri put the left over pasta salad into a large tupperware container and then into the fridge and moved to help Shelby dry dishes. "So do you want to give general details about your nine one one page?" Shelby offered.

"You don't want general details, you want the entire story," Terri said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do. I feel like you want to ask me something, but you're holding back," Shelby told her.

"Well then you are correct," Terri said simply and she kissed Shelby's cheek. "I can't Shel, when the time is right, I will, but right now I can't," she said kindly. "In the mean time, you can tell me about Quinnie and why she looks so off," Terri said with concern.

"She's been off all day, but I checked her earlier and she was only a little bit warm," Shelby said.

"Terri!" Will called from the other room and red flags went off immediately for both women.

Terri went into the living room and sat next to her brother. "Come here monkey," she said gently. Santana and Brittany smiled. Terri tended to use every pet name in the book. She carefully shifted Quinn into her own lap and saw her wince at a movement. She settled her in place and kissed her temple a few times. Quinn was getting hotter by the second. She kept her close and put her cool hands on Quinn's cheeks, forehead and neck line and Terri frowned. "What's the matter baby girl?" she asked her gently and Quinn shrugged. "Does anything hurt lovely?" she asked kindly and Quinn put Terri's hands on her belly. "I'm going to press baby girl okay? Very lightly," she said already feeling what the problem was, but staying calm so as not to alert anyone and send them into a panic attack. She pressed lightly and Quinn hissed.

"Sanny game over, Quinnie's hurt," Britany said quickly and they moved around her, holding her hand.

"Quinnie's okay, she just needs to come to Auntie's job for a little while," Terri said.

"Now?" Brittany asked with concerned.

"Yes my sweet Bree. Now is good," Terri said.

"I'm riding with Quinnie," Santana announced and she stood up, went to the closet and got her shoes on, pulling out Brittany's and Quinn's shoes as well.

"Freeze my love bugs," Will said kindly. "Aunt Terri and Quinnie will go to the hospital, you two are staying here," he said.

"But we want to help Quinnie," Brittany pleaded.

"No, I have two young ladies who need to be up ridiculously early tomorrow for inventory at the club with Mr. Bruce. You two are staying home," Will said as Terri got Quinn to her feet, took her to the hall closet and helped her get dressed.

"Grandma," Brittany complained. "Tell Daddy we have to go," she said.

"Excuse me young lady?" Will asked her sternly. Their house didn't work like that. Brittany knew that; she was just trying to get her way. "Go into my office," he told her and she pouted at him.

"Daddy, Quinnie is sick. I want to be with her!" she complained.

"Office, now," Will said and he was in full on Master voice. Karen and Frank didn't step in either. They let their children "parent" the way they saw fit, even if they didn't agree with the decision.

"Daddy," Brittany whined.

"Brittany Susan," Will said sternly. She was just digging herself a deeper hole at this point. Santana ran out of the room and into the kitchen, holding tight to Shelby again.

"Bree's gonna get us sent away," she whimpered softly.

Shelby kept Santana close and made sure she didn't see her roll her eyes. Then she pulled back and ducked a bit, so they were eye level with each other. "Daddy and I, your Miss and Sir, have three, beautiful, lovely girls. Three. I don't see that number changing anytime soon. Your sister is just having a moment, the same type of moment you had yesterday and Daddy is dealing with it. We both still love, and want, all of you very much," Shelby assured her.

"Then we should go with Quinnie," Santana said politely.

"Quinnie needs to go with Aunt Terri."

"Quinnie's gonna freak out and hurl," Santana said.

"Mama will go and call and give you regular updates, but we do not want all three of you at the hospital," Shelby said. All three of their girls at the hospital was World War lll waiting to happen. They didn't do well in hospitals, they barely did well in a doctor's office. Any sort of medical setting, that wasn't for play, gave all of them the creeps.

"I'm fine Aunt Terri," Quinn finally pushed out when she snapped out of her stupor and realized what was about to happen.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Terri asked and she very gently pressed on Quinn's belly and Quinn yelped in pain. She wasn't fine at all.

Shelby put everything down and looked at Santana seriously. "Sanny, be a good girl for Daddy, and Grandma and Grandpa. I will call you as soon as I can and keep you updated, I promise," Shelby told her. Karen stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Sanny, come help Grandma load the dishwasher with these pots," she called kindly.

"Go on baby, it's okay," Shelby told her. "I know I promised we would cuddle after dinner and that has now changed. When I come back, I will sneak into bed with you and we can cuddle all night long," Shelby told her and she gave her a kiss and went with Terri to help Quinn.

In the office, Will was lecturing Brittany. "Brittany Susan, what is the rule when I tell you what's going to happen?" he asked her sternly.

"Quinnie's sick, I want to go with her!" she said ignoring him completely.

He carefully pulled her over his lap and spanked her twice firmly. "Answer my question," he said calmly. "What is the rule Brittany?" he pressed.

"I want to help Quinnie!" she cried.

He gave her two more spanks. "Quinnie is being taken care of right now and I'm sure we'll get a gazillion updates as the night goes on. Right now you focus on me. What is the rule when I tell you what's going to happen? Do you question me?" he asked her.

"I'm not supposed to," she whimpered. The spanks he was giving her weren't hard yet, but she knew those were coming. Once again, she forgot how to be a well behaved pet, and her bottom was going to pay the price for it.

"No you are not, so do you think it was a smart choice to demand that Grandma Karen over rule me?" he lectured her.

"I want to go with Quinnie!" she cried and then she started to kick and fuss, which was something she also wasn't supposed to do. She was supposed to lay still, let the punishment happen, knowing it would be quicker and less intense without a struggle, but she just couldn't.

Will sighed, he hated that he had to do this, but if he didn't do it now, for something simple, then Brittany would think it was okay to demand things all the time and when they were at other people's houses, or parties, or had the company of other Masters and Mistresses at their house, it definitely wasn't okay. He spanked her over her pants for a solid minute, before his hand started to sting a bit. "Brittany Susan, you know how to behave so much better than this," he lectured her and he pulled out a small paddle from his desk drawer. He didn't spank the girls bare bottom, pretty much ever, only if they had really stepped out of line. She hadn't, she was just being protective, which he was glad about, but the way she went about it was wrong. "If you want to discuss something with me, then you do so. You do not, go to someone else to try and have me overruled, am I clear?" he asked her as he continued spank her, pausing so she could answer the question.

"Yes Sir," she said.

"Good, now you're getting ten more with this and then you will stand in the corner and wait until I tell you, you can come out," he said seriously. She nodded and he gave her the final ten smacks. She was sobbing by the time he was done, but he knew that most of it was because she understood, she disappointed her Master. All of his girls did that. When they disappointed anyone, they tended to cry a lot harder during a punishment.

He finished, lead her to the corner and waited in the office with her. Her hands twitched at her side so she didn't rub her sore bottom and she hiccuped a few times while waiting for her release. Five minutes went by, before Will called her over. She all but flew to him and held on tightly. "I'm sorry Daddy," she cried.

"I know baby, I know," he soothed and he kept her close, rubbing her back and giving her as much comfort as he could. "I know you love your sisters Bree and I know you want to protect them, but think about this sweetheart. Would you really be comfortable in a hospital? We went to bring Aunt Terri dinner once remember?" he asked.

"I got too scared and peed myself," she pouted.

"Yes you did," Will said. "I'm not disappointed that you want to protect your sisters. I'm very proud that you love your sisters this much, but there is a reason I said you and Sanny and I were staying home, besides the fact that you do both have to be up very early tomorrow," he told her seriously and she nodded against him, not willing to let go of the hug yet. He let her calm down a bit more and spoke gently. "Now, why don't we go back to the family room and you and Grandpa can go back to playing cards, while we wait for Mama and Quinnie and Aunt Terri to come back okay?" he asked.

"Daddy, I want you to hold me please," she pushed out.

"I can do that baby girl. I will always do that for you," he said taking a seat on the couch in his office. He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled against him, glad to rest with him. He may dish out some pretty powerful spankings but she chose this lifestyle. She chose to have someone control a lot of what she did, because that was what she wanted and she was lucky to find such a loving home to do that for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,**

**First off Happy Sunday. I hope you're all doing well. I want to say thank you to my 49 followers. I am incredibly grateful.**

**Secondly, Here are the Major Points that need to be understood for the STORY. If you know this well, then please jump to the Warnings: section below.**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people. **

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Warnings:**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics and it's disjointed right now, but it will all be clear later (assuming I write this correctly).**

**~ Bruce explains the very beginnings of the circle rules/regulations to Rachel**

**~ We learn how attached the girls are to their Miss/Sir or Mama/Daddy.**

**~ Rachel is STILL in her medically induced coma.**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was tense. Quinn was bawling in the back seat. Partially from pain, and partially because she didn't want to go to the hospital, and when she was sick, she wanted her Daddy. Shelby was the one who went though, because Will tended to pacify the girls' emotional states, but he wasn't very stern with them, when they were sick. Shelby on the other hand, was bit firmer with them. She catered to their needs, just as he did, but when she said something was going to happen, it happened.

Terri used her car phone to call into the hospital. She needed a scrub team, an O.R., and an anesthesiologist. Quinn heard all this somehow and continued to wail. "I want Daddy!" Quinn cried.

"Terri, can I lay her on her stomach?" Shelby asked.

"I wouldn't. I don't want her to accidentally rupture. She needs an appendectomy," Terri said.

Shelby sighed and pulled Quinn into her arms. "Daddy!" Quinn wailed.

"I know baby, I know," Shelby said gently and she rubbed Quinn's back and patted her bottom firmly. She wanted to do something that would snap Quinn out of her hysterical state and a gentle spanking usually did the trick. It worked better if she was over Shelby's knee, but that wasn't an option at the moment. So she kept her tight against her and when they pulled up to the E.R. doors, Terri ordered a wheelchair and Quinn was placed in it.

"MAMA!" Quinn wailed, tears pouring down her face and Shelby got in front of her quickly. She took her face in both her hands and looked her dead in the eye.

"Quinnie," she said firmly. "Listen to Mama," she told her and it was her Mistress voice. Even Terri knew the difference. "Quinnie, it's okay, you're okay. You hurt now, but Aunt Terri is going to take care of that for you. No more screaming, do you understand?" she asked her as the young girl hiccuped and nodded her understanding. "Very good," Shelby praised. "Now listen to me. I know you're scared, but I'm right here and Aunt Terri wouldn't bring you here if you weren't going to be kept safe. So no more screaming. It's okay to be scared, but the nurse is going to take you to a room and Aunt Terri will meet you there. When you wake up, I will be right beside you, do you understand?" she asked her. Quinn nodded sadly and Shelby smiled. "Very good my love, very good girl," she praised her and with a last quick kiss, the orderly holding the wheel chair whisked Quinn away to surgery to be prepped and put under.

"Hey," Terri said seriously. "Look at me. She is fine. She is safe and in good hands. My hands. We aren't blood, I can work on her, and I will. She's going to have to stay for a few hours, but I should have you out of here, baring any complications and I won't know what those are, until I see what's happened inside, okay?" Terri said. She knew Shelby was freaking out.

Shelby nodded and gave Terri a hug. "Take care of my baby, and I'll call home and tell Will what's going on," she said. Terri nodded, and left the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Shelby pulled out her cell phone and called home. This had been a very long day and she wasn't entirely sure she could handle much more.

* * *

"Daddy!" Santana cried the second he emerged from his office and Brittany was trying to glue herself to his side. Santana threw herself at Will and held on tightly. "Mama's gone," she cried.

"Shhh," Will soothed pulling her close and rubbing her back. "Shhh, it's okay Sanny," he soothed her. "Mama just took Quinnie to the hospital, that's all. Quinnie is very sick, so Aunt Terri has to make her better, that's all baby," he said and Santana shook her head no and continued to cry. She was pretty worked up and with dinner sitting heavy in her stomach, she turned and vomited on the floor, falling to her knees from the force. Will quickly turned Brittany around so she didn't see it. Brittany was a sympathetic vomiter and he didn't want to clean up two messes.

Frank stood up and gently guided Brittany into the kitchen. He had her sit down and got her a glass of ginger ale, sitting with her and coaxing her to drink slowly, while Will took Santana upstairs and Karen kindly cleaned up the mess.

Santana was hysterical at this point. Her Mama left her. Her sister was gone, and her bottom still hurt from earlier in the day. "Shh, you're okay baby, let's calm down," he said. It wasn't even eight o'clock, but it was now Santana's bed time. She was too distressed to even think about staying up. He got her undressed and she squealed softly and covered her body, suddenly embarrassed that he was seeing her naked. This was also the same girl, who would lie completely bare over her Master's lap while he took her temperature, or teased her to orgasm, or spanked her playfully. He didn't fault her though. She wasn't in a good state of mind at the moment.

"Mama!" Santana cried.

"I know baby, I know, it's okay. Daddy's right here and Mama will be back shortly, I promise." The girls were not little ones on a normal basis. When they were sick or scared, then they absolutely were. He helped her into the tub and got her washed down, and she threw up twice more. At least she was in the tub and it could be cleaned up easily. He got her bathed and then pulled her out wrapping her in her towel, before taking her into the bedroom. He got her into her pajama top and a pair of panties before moving her to her lounge chair.

Each of the girls had a similar set up. Queen sized bed, flat screen tv mounted on the wall, DVR box on a dresser across from the bed, a book case that was filled with any books of the girls' choosing, and in the corner nearest a window, a lounge chair. The color schemes were different in every room, but that chair was key. That chair was the safest place in their bedroom. Cuddles, kisses, and a great deal of reassurance happened in that chair. Will guided Santana to the large chair, sat down first and pulled her into his lap, not at all surprised when she didn't fight him and snuggled in as close as she could. She wasn't gasping for air anymore, which was a good sign. "Sanny baby, what book should we read?" he asked and she shook her head no. She wasn't sure she wanted to read. "No? Nothing?" Will asked her gently and he frowned. "Are you sure Sanny? Are you sure you don't want Daddy to ready you a story?" he tried and she nodded. She just needed him to hold her, but he knew her mind was wandering, because she couldn't seem to calm down. "Alright baby, alright, Daddy's going to pick a book then," he told her and he looked over and saw the Where's Waldo Book she had. He picked it up and opened it for her. "Let's look baby girl. Can you help Daddy find Waldo?" he tried.

"Mama and Quinnie," she said pitifully and Will sighed. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

He gathered Santana closer in his arms and she melted into them. He began singing softly to her, to help keep her calm and then he felt her grow heavy in his arms. She was fighting sleep, whimpering for her Miss and her sister. She needed them with her, home, in the same house. She wasn't sure either of them were coming back now.

* * *

Downstairs, Brittany had been moved to the couch and was holding the phone tight to her body. As soon as it rang, she looked at the caller ID and cried while she answered the phone. "Mama!" she cried. "I checked the caller ID. I'm sorry Mama, please come home. Sanny's sick," she told her.

"Shhh, calm down Bree, listen to Mama, just breathe baby girl. Nice and slow. In and out, stay calm, so we can figure things out baby," she said.

"Come home Mama. Please," Brittany pleaded.

"I want to baby girl, I do, but I have to wait for Quinnie to be done with her procedure and then we'll know when we can come home," Shelby said.

"No, Sanny's sick. Come home now Mama. We need you," Brittany pleaded.

"Shhh," Shelby said kindly through the phone and it was killing her. All she wanted to do was hold her baby girl and she couldn't. "Bree, sweetheart, listen to Mama," Shelby tried and Brittany hiccuped. "Shhh, breathe baby, where's Daddy?"

"With Sanny, she's sick Mama, come home!" Brittany cried, tears coming faster and Frank sighed.

"It's Dad, Shel," he said having pressed the speaker button. Brittany was a wreck and there was no way, she was going to make much sense at the moment.

"You're still there? Is Sanny really sick?"

"They're worked up darling," Frank said, trying to calm his daughter. "What's happening with Quinnie?" he asked.

"They took her up to the operating room. She needs an appendectomy and baring any complications we should be home within a few hours," Shelby sighed.

"Mama!" Brittany cried in the background.

"Where's Will?" Shelby asked, not quite understanding the whole picture.

"He took Santana up to bed. She got sick, because she's so worked up, but she's calming down. He said he was going to put her to bed," Frank said.

Shelby knew her girls. That wasn't going to work. She also knew Will was trying, because he knew the girls too. He was giving it his best effort to keep them home. They didn't do well in hospitals. If they were this hysterical at home, Shelby knew it would be worse at the hospital. "Mama, Sanny is sick please come home," Brittany pleaded, fresh tears flowing down her face.

"Sanny isn't sick anymore Bree," Will said from the stairs and he quickly moved over to his little girl, pulling her into his arms. "Hey babe, how are you fairing?" he asked.

"Ask me when I'm back home. What happened to Sanny?"

"You know what happened. You left, Quinnie left, and she flipped out. I got her upstairs, into a shower, in pajamas, and in bed. She's sleeping as we speak," he said calmly and Shelby seemed to relax at that. Will had a calmness to his voice, that gave her peace. He had that in-control, Master is in charge, knight in shining armor voice, and it calmed Shelby to some degree.

"Bree, listen to Mama," Shelby said seriously.

"Mama, Sanny's sick, please come home," she begged.

"Sanny isn't sick baby, she got sick, but only because she is scared and if you aren't careful the same is going to happen to you," Shelby warned her. "I want you to stay calm and stay with Daddy, do you understand?" Shelby asked her firmly and Brittany nodded.

"I've got them babe, just stay with Quinnie, and as soon as you know more, text me, I'm going to try and get her to bed as well," he said and Shelby was only slightly surprised when there was no argument. But it made her realize more, how upset her girls were. They hated being separated and they hated hospitals. It was not the best way for anyone to start the weekend.

"I love you all," Shelby said. "Bree, be a good girl for Daddy and I will be home soon," Shelby told her and Brittany simply nodded into his chest.

"Be safe love," Will said and they hung up. "Come on Bree, let's go baby girl. We're going to go, upstairs, and get ready for bed, just like Sanny okay?"

"Sanny's sick, Mama has to come home," Brittany cried.

"Shhh, Sanny's okay baby, I promise. Why don't we go up and see her okay?" he bargained gently. "Come on, let's say good night to Grandma and Grandpa," Will coaxed and Brittany whined softly and buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's okay son," Frank said quickly. He could see how worked up she was, and he could only guess how bad Santana had been. "We'll wait down here for Shelby and Quinnie to come home. Go take care of your girls," he said kindly.

Will nodded gratefully and guided Brittany out of the room. He did the same thing with her that he did with Santana. Shower, pajamas, story, bed. Brittany actually chose her story though. She had a small series collection of adult baby girls and their Daddies. The spankings were her favorite part, because just like in the books, her Miss and Sir gave her mountains of comfort as well, but it was always nicer when someone else got the spanking. Will didn't even make it through three pages, before Brittany fell asleep in his lap.

* * *

Two hours had gone by and in that time, Terri had come out to talk to Shelby. "Everything went fairly well. It's a good thing you didn't put her over your knee in the car. It ruptured as we took it out. She is perfectly fine, but I want to keep her here for observation, so we can monitor for infection. If she's good by morning, I will release her," Terri explained.

"Ugh, this day and this evening are just too long," Shelby sighed and then she took a deep breath and collected herself. 'Okay," she said on the exhale. "So where can I stay?"

"At home, in your bed, with your husband and your girls," Terri told her. Shelby was about to reply, but her cell phone went off and a page for Dr. Schuster to report to the second floor, went off at the same time.

"Go," Shelby told her kindly giving her a quick kiss to her cheek.

"I'm serious Shelby, go home! Quinn's going to be out for a good seven or so hours," she called running down the hallway. Shelby nodded and waved and then she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Mama!" Santana cried.

"Oh, Sanny baby, it's okay," Shelby cooed and she heard it. There was no way, anyone in her house was sleeping if they weren't all together. They were just too stressed out. "Sanny, it's okay sweetheart, I'm still here at the hospital, but Quinnie is going to be sleeping for a very long time, so Mama's going to come home," Shelby said gently.

"No Mama, I'm sick. I have to come there. I need Aunt Terri to fix me too," Santana said in the darkened room. Her voice wasn't that quiet though and Will heard her through the monitor that was in his room. They'd had about a three hour nap, which was better than nothing.

"Santana, you shouldn't tell fibs about being sick baby," Shelby scolded gently. Her girls never lied about being sick. They lied about not being sick. If one of them was even possibly coming down with a cold, they would try to hide it. Now Santana was blatantly asking for a hospital stay.

"Santana, why aren't you in bed baby," Shelby heard Will say kindly.

"Daddy, I'm sick, take me to the hospital. It hurts everywhere," she cried. It probably did hurt everywhere. Santana was one big raw nerve ending at the moment.

"Who's on the phone baby? Who did you call?" he asked her with only a half stern tone. She was so distraught, he didn't have the heart to scold her properly.

"Mama," she answered honestly. "Please Daddy, take me, I'm sick," she insisted.

"Shhh, come here love," he said and he pulled her into his arms and took the phone to talk to his wife. "It's me," he said.

"They don't say they are sick, ever, which is usually how we end up in this mess, so you tell me what you would like to do. I know they are scared, but we know from past experience, it's worse if they are kept apart by force for too long and Quinn won't be released until the morning at the earliest," Shelby said.

"What? Why? Terri said it was a simple in and out deal," Will said and Shelby sighed.

"I was just about to text you and let you know that her appendix ruptured upon removal. They want to make sure she's not showing any signs of infection. She's in recovery now and completely knocked out. I think your sister did that on purpose."

"She cheats, she has drugs," Will joked.

"Well that may be, but at least the love that I'm with is asleep," she said, teasing him slightly

"Rub it in," he laughed.

"I can be home in twenty minutes. Terri practically ordered me out of the hospital, my concern is what's going to happen when they realize that Quinn isn't with me," she said.

"We will figure that out when you get here. It's two and two. I'm sure it'll be okay," he said.

"You're much too optimistic," she said. "Let me talk to Sanny please," she said.

He kept Santana close and handed her the phone back. "Talk to Mama baby," he said.

"Mama, I am sick, I am, please let me come there," she pleaded.

"Shhh, take a breath love. You are going to stay home with Daddy and Mama will be there as soon as traffic allows, I promise okay?" she asked gently.

"No, Mama, I'm sick," she cried.

"I'll be home soon baby girl. Rest with Daddy till I get there. I love you," she told her and she hung up and Santana held tighter to Will and cried.

"It's okay Sanny. Mama will be home soon, and then we can all cuddle together in bed," Will told her and she simply held on tighter to him. She felt sick. She felt like she needed to be at the hospital with Quinn. She felt her world spinning out of control and so she gripped on to her Sir as tightly as she could, afraid to let go, even just to release her hold slightly.

In the hospital, one of the nurse's found Shelby and smiled. "Ms. Corcoran. Quinn is in room three, shall I set up a cot for you? Dr. Schuster says you're probably staying the night against her orders," she said.

"Thank you, but no, I'm headed home, like she said to do. My other children are rather upset and need me too," she said simply. "Dr. Schuster said Quinn will be asleep for a while yes?" she asked.

"Yes, with her medication and anesthesia she won't be awake till morning. Six o'clock at the earliest," the nurse said.

"I will see you, or the staff at quarter of then. Please call me, if there is a problem during the night," she said. The nurse nodded and Shelby left. As she was leaving there was an announcement that went out over the loud speakers. "Bruce Miller to the second floor. Bruce Miller, second floor, Room twelve please," the announcer said and Shelby forced herself to forget it. Her pets were more important, and it was probably one of the community pets, who had food poisoning, or got something stuck inside them during a sex-capade. The male pets were famous for that. She remembered one of the boys had gotten a lollipop stuck inside him and for two other boys it was a pez candy dispenser.

She left the hospital, got in the car and drove the short distance home, working furiously to get it out of her head that Bruce Miller had been paged at the hospital. She pulled into the driveway and saw her parents car gone, but the lights in the living room were blazing. She took a heavy sigh and walked into the house, not at all surprised when Brittany came flying at her, wrapped herself around her Mistress and didn't let go.

"Brittany Susan!" Will scolded. He'd been scolding her since he'd hung up with Shelby. She threw a tantrum about not going to the hospital, she screamed when Shelby's parents left, she ran into the street to chase after them, and she tried to bite Will when he went after her and carried her back into the house, kicking and screaming. Santana on the other hand was as good as gold. It also probably helped that she'd recently been slippered.

"You stop right now young lady," Shelby scolded her seeing how annoyed her husband looked, but she held Brittany tight against her. She was trembling.

"Mama!" she cried.

Santana stood back against the hall closet, also trembling, and Shelby looked at her husband. "I will take Sanny with me, and you can go into the bathroom with her," she told him.

"Bree, let's go," he told her.

"No, I'm staying with Mama," she said.

Will leaned in close and made sure that the only two people who heard him were Brittany and Shelby. "You are coming with me and you are going to be spanked for not listening. You do not throw tantrums, you do not run into the street in the middle of the night and you definitely don't try to bite me," he said.

Shelby's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. This was not typical behavior for any of her girls. "Go," she said seriously and she passed her over carefully.

"Mama!" Brittany cried.

"No. You do not get to act so naughty in a span of twenty minutes and think there are no consequences for that. I will see you when you and Daddy are done," she told her seriously. Will guided her into a hallway bathroom, shut the door, locked it and Shelby looked over to see Santana shaking. "Come here, Sanny," she said seriously and Santana forced herself not to run. As soon as she was close, she threw herself at her Miss and held on tight.

"I didn't lie Mama, I'm sick. I need to be at the hospital too," she said, tears instantly falling.

"Yeah?" Shelby asked her, rubbing her back and kissing her temple as well as her neck and cheek. Santana needed comfort and a lot of it at the moment, so while it probably wasn't the best moment for sweet little kisses, Shelby still gave it to her. She knew how to control her pets quickly if need be. "Where my love? What's hurting you?" she asked.

Santana snuggled into her Miss and rubbed her stomach. It hurt, but it didn't hurt because she was sick. It hurt because she was worried. This was not new. They'd dealt with this in the first six weeks of them living together. Santana would get worked up and bound up and her stomach would hurt her a great deal. As soon as she relaxed and went to the bathroom she was fine. "Okay baby girl, shhh, calm down. What do you think we should do. Should we get you admitted and give you a work up?" Shelby offered.

"If you have to, okay," Santana said and Shelby smiled giving her a few kisses.

"How about we wait until morning when we go get Quinnie. In the meantime, we'll go upstairs and Mama will give you a quick look over okay? If it's still really bad and you want to be admitted, we will admit you and have the professionals look you over okay?" she offered. Santana nodded and didn't let go. In the bathroom, Brittany yelped and they heard it outside. "How many pets do I have Sanny?" Shelby asked her. She knew this was also part of the reason, Santana didn't feel well. The anxiety that she would be sent away, was just too much today. "How many baby girl?" she pressed.

"Three," Santana hiccuped.

"Yes. Mama and Daddy have three wonderful girls, that we love very much. So right now, Mama and Sanny are going to go up to the master bedroom. I will look you over to make sure you don't need to be admitted to the hospital. Daddy is going to stay here with Bree for a while and when they're done, they'll come join us in bed," she told her and Santana nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to be separated from anyone any more, but being in her Mama's arms wasn't a terrible thing. It felt a little bit safe.

In the bathroom, Will was holding Brittany in front of him, by her shoulders, while he sat on the toilet seat. There was enough space that she would fit over his lap without touching the walls on either side of her. They are coming down now Brittany," he told her.

"Daddy no!" she cried.

"Absolutely yes," he told her seriously and he pushed her underwear to her ankles and put her over his lap. Once she was secure, he started spanking her. It wasn't too hard at first, but it was going to get there. She would definitely have a red bottom when they were finished. "I am very disappointed Brittany. I understand you are upset, but that is no excuse for you to misbehave as much as you did," he scolded as he continued to spank her. Finally, her bottom was red enough and he stood her up and she went to hug him, but he stopped her. "No," he said and she started to cry harder. They always got comfort after a punishment. "You will go stand in the corner right now," he said pointing to it and she looked at him. "Go. Right now, as you are, pants down, no rubbing, corner, five minutes," he said. He wanted to make it ten, but she was much too upset at the moment to prolong it any more than five. He would feel lucky if she stayed for five.

She went to the corner and stood there crying and she went to rub her sore body, but stopped herself and Will let out a sigh of relief, thinking he'd finally gotten through to her. Five minutes was an agonizing long time and when it was finally over Will called Brittany to him and she shook her head and cried a little harder. Will was patient with her. He knew she was scared, so he didn't yell.

"Bree, it's just Daddy, it's okay to come back. I know you want cuddles. You deserve them for listening. Come here," he told her and she shook her head again and he heard what was making her so upset. "Alright sweetheart, just listen. Mama and Sanny are upstairs. I can absolutely help you or I can go sit with Sanny and Mama will come in with everything you need okay?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she cried.

"It's okay baby, you don't have to be sorry, and Mama isn't going to punish you again. This part was not your fault," he assured her. When you and Mama come out of the bathroom, I will give you lots of cuddles while we sit in bed and cuddle and rest," he told her. He stood up, left the door to the bathroom open and headed upstairs. "We need to switch," he said and he said it in his Master voice, which tipped her off that something wasn't quite right. She went to move and he stopped her. "You'll need to get a washcloth and new pajamas for her," he said.

She nodded and gave Santana a kiss. "Stay with Daddy baby. Bree and I will be right back," she said and she went into the linen closet, and Brittany's room, gathering what she needed, before going down to the bathroom. "Oh my sweet Bree, come here love," she said when she was in the room. Brittany turned around and just sobbed. Shelby gathered her close and rubbed her back. "I know baby, I know, it's okay," she assured her and she dropped the wash cloth into the sink, ran warm water over it and carefully had Brittany lay down on the floor. "You're okay sweetheart, it's okay, I'm right here and I'll help you clean up," Shelby told her.

"Daddy's mad," she hiccuped.

"Shhh, Daddy not mad. No one is mad. It was an accident," she assured her, and she had her lay on her back and keep her hips up. Shelby could help her change, Will couldn't. Brittany was still shy about her body in front of Will when it came to this particular situations. Shelby didn't wear the same concerned look on her face when it came to cleaning Brittany up, where as Will did have that look and Brittany mistook that for disappointment. Shelby got rid of her wet pajamas and panties, and then ran the warm wash cloth over Brittany's crotch, thighs, and bottom, to help her feel clean. She had her stand up and wait a few minutes before she put on clean clothes.

"I don't want diapers, I'm not a baby," Brittany cried.

"No, you are not a baby, and no one is putting you in diapers," Shelby assured her. Several weeks ago, while on a play date, it got to be a bit too much for Brittany and she got so scared, that she peed herself. She'd forgotten to say Apples and the game was too much for her. The pet she was playing with was higher ranked and ran to tell Shelby that Brittany should be in diapers, because she couldn't control her bladder. Those words had stuck with Brittany and it took two full days to convince Brittany that wasn't going to happen. "Bree, look at me. Why do you say Mama and Daddy?"

"Cause it's comfortable," she said wiping the back of her hand over her eyes.

"And why do I call you my baby?"

"Because I'm still new, and you say I'm cute and cuddly and you love me," Brittany answered.

"Do you believe me when I say those things?" Brittany nodded. Brittany and her sisters believed almost everything their Miss and Sir told them. If they were feeling insecure, it was much harder to convince Quinn and Santana. The trust that they were loved, was there. The security that they were "normal" in choosing a lifestyle like this, was not. "So then if Mama says no diapers, it's no diapers. The only thing we force you to take is punishments, and it's only because you earned them," Shelby explained to her. Brittany nodded and fell in for a hug. Shelby kept her close and rubbed her back for a while. "Now, let's go upstairs to be with Daddy and Sanny and cuddle until morning," Shelby said.

* * *

Bruce ran from the cafeteria to the second floor, to room twelve and stopped just shy of the door. He collected himself and then smiled at Terri. "They weren't supposed to page you Mr. Miller. I'm very sorry to make you run through the hospital," Terri smiled, speaking kindly as she looked up and then turned to her intern. "I want her medication changed to this," she said handing him the clip board. "Come in Mr. Miller. You can sit with her and talk with her if you like," Terri said.

"Can she even hear me?" he asked curiously and the monitors started to go a little crazy.

"Yes, she can," Terri smiled. "I have her drugged, but she is still processing things around her. She absolutely hears you," she assured him. "I was thinking that perhaps you could come in, talk to her, and explain to her, all the details of your little circle. Explain the various safety rules that are put in to place and reassure her that you and I and the police are doing everything we can to catch the two men who did this to her," Terri said. Bruce nodded and Terri smiled. "Rachel, this is Dr. Schuester. I'm going to leave you with Mr. Bruce Miller. He is a very safe man and all he's going to do is talk to you. I will be back to check on you both in a little while," Terri said.

"You're leaving?" Bruce asked and Terri giggled.

"She's not a bomb Bruce, she's just a sleeping young lady. Think of her like Courtney. She's just resting and sleeping and needs a story to help her stay relaxed," Terri smiled. "I'll be back to check on you all later. I want to go check on another patient," she said and excused herself from the room, standing just outside the door. She would be around if he needed her.

"Okay Rachel, so my name is Bruce Miller. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I'm just going to sit here and talk to you. Dr. Schuester thinks that this will help with your healing process and she's done a lot of work in healing therapies as well as the surgery she does. Let's see. First I think we'll start with the basics. You are currently in Overlook Central, under the watch of Dr. Terri Schuester. She was the surgeon they called in especially for you. She is the best surgeon in this hospital and a good friend of mine," Bruce said.

He continued to talk to the sleeping body and Terri smiled. Bruce was amazing with the pets of the circle. He was also good with anyone who walked into his establishment, looking to play. He made sure to treat everyone fairly and with respect, but he also demanded the same in return. He was a good leader and Terri felt comfortable, leaving the two of them to 'talk' about what was going to happen. Bruce was big about laying out game plans for people, so she knew he would do the same for Rachel.

"I feel like I should tell you about how I run my circle before I tell you about anything else," Bruce explained. "My first and main concern is safety. Every member of my circle exercises the measures I put in place to ensure everyone's safety. If those factors are not followed and someone is injured, then they are asked to leave my circle. I've only had to do that once. She left many years ago and has never been heard from since. Let's start with colors. That seems simple. I have levels and each level is attached to a color. Green is the start, because anything new is usually green right?" he asked kindly gently brushing her hair out of her eyes. "There's a saying, called green around the gills. It usually refers to someone being sick or someone being new at something, at least that's how I was taught. It probably doesn't mean that at all. Some phrases are absolutely ridiculous," he babbled to her. "Anyway, we start with green. Green is for the newbies, in this case you would be a newbie. Green is also for the babies. Now, I don't know how much you do and don't know, and what you can and can't hear from me, but Terri says you can hear so you get the entire lecture. Babies in our circle are not actual babies. Babies are the age players. Currently we only have two little girls, they are both in their twenties, but they age play around two or three. They are incredibly shy and scared, and still learning the ropes. What happens in their house with their 'parents', so to speak, is their business, however when there are parties or gatherings or they come to my establishment for a play session, green means the only punishment that is allowed to be handed out is a spanking or a time out. With these girls they usually only need time outs. You would be a green level, should you decide to stay and for you, the punishment, only when you earn one, would be a spanking or a time out.

From green, we move into blue. Blue levels are expected to have a little bit more responsibility. They are expected to treat every circle member with respect. Beyond that, they are required to take a written and physical test. The physical test is going through a session of my choosing. In my circle, I require everyone, master, mistress, and pet to have a safe word and when that word is called the session stops. To move from green to blue, the written test must have a passing grade of one hundred percent. They are to learn everyone's safe word and then when they go through their physical session, they are required to tell me the words and who they belong to when I ask. This task is usually much more difficult due to the fact that they are being stimulated to orgasm. I do this for two reasons. First they have to remember their own safe word and if I push them past their comfort zone, they are to call it. They are also made to remember everyone else's safe word, because when that word is called, no matter who is in charge, the game being played stops. However when you are caught up in the excitement of a situation, sometimes you don't pay attention to everything around you and that makes things much more dangerous. I am going to tell you now, as I tell everyone else. Calling your safe word, does not mean you're weak. It means that you just weren't ready. Some people will never be okay with something. I test for level changes as many times as necessary and there is a list of the games that people are and aren't comfortable with. I believe in soft limits, and hard limits, and in my world, no means no, and anyone who lives in my world, who does not respect that, is asked to leave," he said. "You my dear girl, from what I know of your story. You should have been able to stop the game you were playing," he told her.

He cleared his throat and then continued. "Blues have a unique punishment when it comes to misbehaving. Every color after green does to be honest. With blue, we start working on your sexual responses after a punishment. We, the members of my circle, and you as well, start to learn what part of punishment you like and what part you don't. So for example, if a blue level pet, and they usually are pets, misbehaves, then they would be spanked, just as they were at the green level, however instead of being sent to a time out place where they can think, they would remain where they were and we would start playing with them in order to excite them. What usually happens is they are brought to a state of excitement and then left frustrated for a while. I don't believe in leaving pets sexually frustrated for more then twenty minutes, just so you know. So after a spanking, they are worked up to a small frenzy and then left in that sexually frustrated state for no more than twenty minutes, and they are to remain with the Master or Mistress who brought them to that place. They are not to whine, complain, or touch themselves. If they are found doing any of those things, then they are usually given a quick smack with a ruler to their thighs. Rulers are firm and the sting leaves a remembrance and the thighs are a rather delicate and sensitive area. It is a punishment after all. I do however think I've told you enough about levels. You were injured and mistreated and I don't think you should be hearing about any further levels.

I know you don't know me and probably don't believe me, but I run a caring circle Rachel, and you are now in my care so that you can heal properly and choose what you want. I know that you may not want to be in this lifestyle anymore and that's okay. It's also okay if you want to remain in it. But the decision will be yours. You'll be staying with me, once you are out of the hospital for a while. You'll use that time to make your decision and you will be treated as if you are a green level pet. You will have responsibilities and doctor's orders to carry out and should you not do what you are asked, there will be consequences. Every action under my care will have a consequence. If you behave you will be rewarded, if you don't, there will be a consequence for that. What I can promise you is that no one, in my circle, will ever be this cruel to you ever again. No one deserves that," he told her.

"Mr. Miller," a nurse said from the doorway. "Visiting hours are about to be over," she said kindly.

"Yes, thank you," he said. She nodded, smiled, and left him alone. She knew he would follow the rules. "Alright Rachel, they are kicking me out for now. I'm going to go home and you are going to stay here and rest. I want you to remember two things," he said. "First, I want you to know that I promise to look out for your safety and well being for as long as you would like me to. Secondly I want you to know that we will find the men who did this to you and get them taken care of. You are a beautiful girl and deserve to have the life you want and be happy. I believe that for everyone," he said. "Sleep well little one," he told her and then kissed her forehead and walked, with a heavy heart to his car. He got in, shut the door, put on his seat belt and cried. It had been a rather stressful evening for him and his heart broke for the girl with the damaged body. She brought back too many memories of Brian, and Bruce didn't want that happening again.

* * *

Shelby had set the alarm for four thirty. She was going to get to the hospital before Quinn woke up. Her love had asthma and they were lucky they were able to keep it at bay the night before. One more upheaval to Quinn's sense of security and the girl would be on restricted movement and using her inhaler for a week. She carefully slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got into a pair of jeans and an old black t-shirt, before opening the bathroom door, to find Brittany sitting on the the floor, laced fingers over her eyes, leaving just enough space for soft light to filter through. She looked up at Shelby and gave the best pathetic look she could muster up. Shelby smiled gently and knelt down to Brittany's level, being sure to keep her voice quiet.

"What's up my baby Bree?" she asked her in a whisper.

"Mama, I have to come with you. To see Quinnie. Please, I want to be there for her," she pleaded.

"Shhh," Shelby said kindly. "Are you sure my love? Is there something else you want to tell me that's going on with your body at the moment?" she pressed gently.

"There's a stabbing pain over my eye," she said softly.

Shelby frowned and used both her hands to cover Brittany's eyes. She was prone to migraines and wetting herself when she got super worked up. Last night was one of those times. She'd apparently cried so much that she worked the muscles of her face into a knot, which caused her a migraine. "How about Mama gets you back into bed with Daddy and Sanny and we put a warm cloth on your eyes. It'll help the pain and you can cuddle with them, for a little bit longer," Shelby said.

"But what about Quinnie?" Brittany asked a little louder. "Mama, she can't be alone," Brittany protested.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Shelby asked, with a slight tease to her tone, but in her state Brittany missed it. She immediately bowed her head and whimpered.

"I'm sorry I displeased you Miss," she said instantly. Shelby rolled her eyes, stood up and helped Brittany to her feet.

"You come with Mama little one," she said seriously. She guided Brittany to her own bedroom and had her lie down on her bed. "Lay down baby," she told her as she rummaged through her drawers to find loose but presentable clothes. Settling on a pair of black sweatpants and a pink tank top, she moved over to the top drawer, grabbed some underwear and got her pet dressed.

She got her dressed, took her hand and lead her back down the hall. "Lay down with Daddy and Sanny baby girl," she said kindly. There was no way she was going to be able to leave the house now, especially since Santana was starting to wake up with all the movement going on around her. Will on the other hand, he was still sound asleep. "Stay there Sanny, I'll be right back," Shelby told her seriously and she went to Santana's bedroom and got her a similar outfit. The same black sweat pants but a red tank top instead of a pink one.

She returned to the bedroom and Santana tried to sit up. "You're okay baby, lay down, I'll take care of it," Shelby told her kindly and she looked up to see Brittany curling up on Will's other side, drifting back to sleep for a little while, until Shelby said it was time to go.

"Are we going with you Mama?" Santana asked tiredly.

"Yes baby girl, you are. Stay here with Daddy, I have to get a few more things and then we can all go see Quinnie, so we're with her when she wakes up okay?" she asked her gently and Santana nodded. She cuddled back up to Will and Shelby smiled as she watched her husband cuddle two of their girls and her heart started to ache. She missed Quinn. It was terrible not having them all with her. She went into the kitchen and pulled several granola bars from the pantry, a few bottles of water, and then she looked in the cabinet for Brittany's migraine medication. She pulled that out as well, put it all in a small plastic bag and went back upstairs to find Will now awake and dressed and two very sleepy looking girls.

"Thought you were on your own there did you?" he asked her with a grin.

"Oh, I was waking your ass up regardless," she smiled.

"Come on girls. Let's get up and go see Quinnie," he told the other two softly, rubbing both of their backs and arms gently to help rouse them. Shelby stood back and watched. He was so gentle and so loving with the girls and it made her heart smile. Life wasn't perfect, or easy at times, but she couldn't complain. She had a beautiful family.

"Mama, make Quinnie have surgery at a better hour, this is too early," Brittany complained.

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference Bree, I promise," Shelby smiled and she took her hand and the two headed downstairs, while Will helped Santana stumble along through the house. They made it all the way to the car, put the girls in the back seat, buckled them in, got in the front seat and headed off to the hospital.

* * *

Both Santana and Brittany fell asleep in the short car ride over to the hospital and Shelby looked in the back seat. "I hate to wake them," she said.

"They can handle it. All they want is to be with Quinn anyway. They can be with her for a little while and then I'll take them to the club so they can help with inventory. Bruce is still expecting them as far as I know. At least this way, they are with us, they know what's going on and they get to see Quinn. She'll need to wake up fully before dealing with them anyway," he said and Shelby nodded her agreement.

"They just look so delicious back there. I hate disturbing them."

"You're supposed to think they look delicious, they're ours," he laughed and he got out of the car and shut the door a bit harder on purpose, just enough to rouse the girls slightly. Then he opened up the back door and knelt down. "Sanny baby, wake up love. We're going to go in and see Quinnie before work," he told her.

"Work?" she asked tiredly, opening her eyes, the smallest fraction of an inch possible, so she could at least pretend she was focusing like she was a good pet. She was supposed to focus at all times, but when she was heavy with sleep, when any pet was heavy with sleep, it was a little more difficult.

"Yes baby girl. You and Bree are signed up to do inventory at Master Miller's business today," he told her.

"Can we play with the stuff too maybe?" she asked with a playful grin.

"Come on cheeky," he smiled and pulled her out of the car and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you," he told her. "Are you feeling okay? Does anything still hurt from yesterday?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay Daddy," she assured him and she hugged him back just as tightly and then she ducked down a bit and tipped her chin up. so she was looking him in the eye. "I love you too," she smiled.

He kissed the middle of her forehead and the two cuddled for a moment, while Shelby argued with Brittany about getting out of the car. Brittany and Quinn were much more difficult to wake up. "Mama," Brittany whined.

"Bree, this is your first and last warning," Shelby said.

"I don't wanna go count stuff. I want to cuddle with you and Quinnie, my head hurts," she whined.

"You're bottom is about to start hurting too little girl, let's go," she said firmly and she took her hand and began leading her to the hospital entrance. Brittany tried to resist and dig in her heels, but two firm smacks on her behind from Shelby put a stop to it and so she turned her head in toward Shelby's shoulder, so she didn't have to see the bright sterile lights that filled the hospital. It was much too early to be this bright anywhere as far as Brittany was concerned.

They walked to Quinn's room and she was still sleeping. Terri was already in the room checking up on her patient and when Santana spotted her she ran to hug her. "Oooh, my girl," Terri said holding her tightly. "Were you a good girl for Mama and Daddy last night?" she asked gently, holding her tight, knowing that both Santana and Brittany had been very concerned and Santana had been punished earlier in the day, making her a little more clingy.

"I missed Quinnie a lot," she said. "Is she really okay?" she asked with concern.

"She is. She has no signs of infection and as soon as she wakes up, we'll check her vitals one last time and then she can go home," Terri said.

"What vitals? Can I help?" Santana asked. Shelby rolled her eyes, even at five in the morning, a groggy Santana was still a little pervert, who wanted to turn anything and everything into a sex game.

"No, you can not help. I'll have to kick you all out before we examine her," Terri said kindly and she kissed Santana's temple but kept her close. "Good morning Bree," she said kindly and Brittany left her head pressed into Will's chest and neck and simply turned her hand to wave. Light sucked right now. Terri raised an eyebrow and Will shook his head.

"Everything is fine, she's trying to keep a migraine at bay," he said. "And it is working, so for right now we're just standing like this," he said.

"You love every second you get of holding your girls," Terri smiled at him.

"Sanny, come over here and eat breakfast please," Shelby said to her and Santana did as asked. She sat on the floor at Shelby's feet and waited. "What are you doing baby? We're not at a party," Shelby said kindly, petting Santana's long dark silky hair.

"Practice, I guess," Santana reasoned and she opened her mouth and waited. At parties, the girls were not allowed to feed themselves, mainly because they would have sex games and then devour everything in sight, making themselves sick. Play dates worked almost the same way, depending on the Master and/or Mistress in charge, but on their own, Shelby and Will let the girls eat at their own pace.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Shelby asked her.

"Mmm, I'm sleepy Mama," Santana said and she rested her head on Shelby's thigh and waited for food, or cuddles, or whatever Shelby wanted to do or give to her. It was just nice to be in the same room as a complete family, and in Santana's case, without a sore bottom. Shelby bent down and kissed the top of her head and then carefully fed her the granola bar, letting her take her own bites, while Shelby held the bar for her. "Mama, when is Quinnie gonna wake up?" she asked after she swallowed.

"Not for a while sweetheart. You'll be at inventory, by the time she does," she said.

"What? No!" Santana said immediately panicking. She had to be there when Quinn woke up.

"Shhh," Shelby said quickly and firmly. "Not so loud baby. What's the matter?"

"I have to talk to her before I go. I have to know she's okay," she pleaded.

"She's okay baby, she's right there, look," Shelby said kindly and Santana shook her head. It wasn't the same. She needed her awake. Sleeping Quinn was one thing, but having her awake and actually talking, to make sure that everything went okay during surgery, that was an entirely different story and Santana didn't want to leave, if she didn't know the entire story.

"Sanny," Terri said kindly. "I promise you sweetheart, that Quinnie is okay, she's just sleeping. We gave her a very powerful drug to help her stay asleep for as long as possible and it hasn't worn off yet. As soon as it does, which will be in about an hour, she will be wide awake and talking," Terri explained.

"Mama, please wake her up now, please," Santana begged.

Shelby sighed. Her girls did not do well in hospitals. "Baby, there's nothing I can do right now, but Quinn is going to be perfectly fine. Aunt Terri wouldn't have it any other way. You know that. Aunt Terri makes sure that you girls are looked after extremely well while you're here and all of her crew knows that if they mess with her, they will be looking for another job," Shelby explained.

"I don't want to do inventory without knowing she's awake, please Mama," Santana pleaded.

"You and Bree have a responsibility to follow through with sweetheart. You have to go, but maybe we can change who you go with. Daddy was supposed to take you originally, but I can go with you instead," she offered.

"What if something happens to Quinnie?" Santana asked.

"Then it's a very good thing she's in my hospital," Terri assured her young niece. She'd seen this in many patients family members before. She knew exactly what to do and say, to be sure that Santana knew Terri would take care of Quinn.

"How do you check her vitals?" Santana asked sharply.

"Santana Aurora," Shelby warned moving her one hand to Santana's lower back. "I know you want to protect your sisters, and I'm very glad that you do, but you will show respect or you will be spanked, understood?" she asked her seriously.

"Yes Miss," Santana said and she looked to Terri, waiting for an answer.

"Sanny, my love, I promise you that Quinnie is okay. Finish your breakfast and then come here, and I'll show you what all these numbers over here mean, okay?" she said and Santana nodded, carefully forcing the rest of the granola bar into her mouth but Shelby stopped her and gave her a warning look.

"You know much better little girl," she warned her. She helped her eat the granola bar slowly and then allowed her to go see Terri, giving her one firm smack, to send her on her way.

"Look Sanny," Terri said kindly and she kept her close, standing behind her, keeping one protective arm wrapped around Santana and she began to explain all the various numbers to her and Santana nodded along, asking soft questions to be sure she understood, but also to be respectful. Once she finished her explanation, Terri looked at the time. "Alright, one of the parents needs to stay and the other one needs to take my other two, relatively healthy nieces to the club to do inventory," Terri said.

"How did you know about that Aunt Terri?" Brittany asked.

"Because Aunt Terri is very smart. You girls only ever where black sweats and a tank when you go to the club, and because Mr. Miller was here earlier and we had a small conversation."

"Is he okay?" Will asked with concern.

"Oh yes, he's fine," Terri smiled. "Now, go on my loves, and I promise when you are done counting, you can go home and Quinnie will be there waiting for you," she said.

"Alright girls, hugs and kisses, let's go," Shelby said and Santana pouted. "No baby girl. You were just given a crash course on what's going to happen with your sister. Daddy is staying behind. Quinnie will be well looked after and very safe. You will see her at home, when you and Bree are done counting for Master and Mistress Miller," Shelby said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone,**

**First off bonus weekday update! I hope you're all doing well. I want to say thank you to all my followers. I am incredibly grateful.**

**Secondly, Here are the Major Points that need to be understood for the STORY. If you know this well, then please jump to the Warnings: section below.**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Warnings:**

******~ Please remember this story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Saturday Morning of that same week. (If this is a helpful tool, please let me know. I'll put it in every chapter)**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics and it's disjointed right now, but it will all be clear later (assuming I write this correctly).**

**~ This chapter is Unholy Trinity Centric. **

**~ Brittany suffers a minor chemical burn**

**~ We learn how fast or slow, Will & Shelby's parents accept the girls.**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Terri checked in on Will nearly an hour later and smiled. He was nervously pacing the room, waiting for Quinn to wake up. "You know, you could rest as well," she offered. "I'm fairly sure you and Shelby did not get the best night's sleep last night," she said kindly.

"I can't sleep. I can worry though," he said.

"Well don't worry too much, I don't want to admit you for heart problems," she teased lightly. "I promise you though Will, she really is okay. I've done a lot of appendectomy surgeries in my time. Quinn's, while messy at the end, was pretty standard. We went in, we got it out, we stitched her up," she explained.

"I still worry, I'm sorry," he told her.

"Don't be sorry. You're a good dad or sir, or whatever you are to them at the time, you should be proud of yourself. You should also not pace and worry and stress, because it'll mess with your heart and then your wife and my sister will come after me," she teased him. He laughed and she continued. "Yeah, you can laugh, you'll be dead, I've seen your wife mad, I don't want her coming after me, thank you very much," she said and wrapped her brother in a hug. "She really is fine, she's just sleeping and as soon as the drugs wear off, she'll be back to her very normal self. Maybe a little slow for a few days, but nothing serious, I promise," Terri told him and he smiled before kissing her cheek.

"You're the best sister I think I could ever ask for," he said.

"Damn straight," she smiled.

* * *

Shelby walked the girls into the blue brick building and smiled at Anne. "Good morning Miss Miller," she said and then she looked at her girls who didn't seem to want to say hello.

"Morning Miss MIller, we're here for inventory," Santana grumbled.

"Lose the attitude baby," Shelby told her firmly, but kindly. She didn't think yelling at her girls would work this early in the morning. "Bree, manners," she reminded her.

"Oh, morning Miss Miller," Brittany said with a polite smile and then she hid behind Santana using her dark hair as a shield to any light at all.

"Good morning ladies. You will both be in the medical room today. Here is a list of what we need counted. You know to go through every...," she said and then she sighed. "Brittany, what is the matter?" she asked her, not entirely thrilled that Brittany didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I'm sorry Miss, I'm trying to keep a migraine away. The pills didn't kick in yet," she said. "Sanny's hair is dark enough to keep out light. I promise I'm listening. We have to count everything in the room. We have a list, and you haven't said it yet, but you don't want us playing with anything in the room that we have to count," Brittany said as politely as possible.

"Why do you have a migraine?" Anne asked with concern.

"Quinnie went to the hospital last night and it was very upsetting and I didn't sleep well and now my brain hurts from crying so much," she said.

"What happened to Quinnie?"

"Appendectomy," Santana said. "Aunt Terri took her as soon as we finished dinner," she explained.

"Oh, did you run into my husband?" she asked looking directly at Shelby and in order to help out, Santana put her hand over Brittany's thigh and squeezed, trying to indicate not to say anything.

"No, but I heard his name being paged, is everything okay?" Shelby asked.

"Oh yes, everything is fine, he was called in to help with a pet," Anne said smoothly and then she turned her attention to Brittany and Santana. "Alright my loves, into the medical room you go. Make sure everything is counted and neat. It should only take you a few hours. Every cabinet, drawer, and container," she said.

"Yes Miss," they answered in unison and went off down the hallway. "You can lay in the chair Bree. You lay in the chair and write, and I'll count what's there, is that okay?" Santana asked.

"I love you," Brittany smiled and she kissed Santna's cheek.

"I love you too," Santana grinned.

The girls went into the room and Shelby smiled at them. Sometimes they were just too cute for their own good and she wanted to eat them up on the spot. Those three girls, besides her husband, were the loves of her life, and it just made it a little bit more special that they all called her Mama a majority of the time. She never asked for it, it just happened and she couldn't be happier about it. "So," Anne said interrupting her thoughts. "Quinn's in the hospital because of her appendix?" she asked.

"Yeah, she seemed off yesterday, but nothing terrible. She was only slightly warm and lethargic throughout the day, but she didn't complain of anything. Then after dinner, Terri took one look at her and before I knew it we were at the hospital."

"Your girls hate the hospital," Anne smirked.

"You're telling me. Not only did I have an upset little girl at the hospital, I had two more upset little girls at home. One because she couldn't be with her sister and one because not only could she not be with her sister, she was feeling completely insecure due to the fact there had been a conversation between, her, myself, and my slipper," Shelby said.

"Sanny?" Anne guessed.

"How did you know?" Shelby smirked.

"Sanny is a very good pet. She does everything very well, when she is told. She is also the most adventurous and there was a party two nights ago. Santana and adventure usually ends up resulting in punishment of some sort. Is she okay now? Do you need more arnica cream?" Anne offered.

"She's fine now, but thank you, and no, we're good for a while longer. They've been very well behaved recently," Shelby said and then she fell quiet. She wanted to ask her burning questions, she wanted to know what pet Bruce had gone to see, make sure they were okay, find out all the juicy gossip.

Anne seemed to sense this just by looking at her. "Shelby, as soon as I can tell you something I will, I promise," Anne said.

"That's what Terri tells me too," Shelby sighed. "Oh well. Where can I be of help?" she asked.

"You can help me count office supplies. Devon was supposed to do her front desk counting, but her boyfriend has come down with the flu so she left a few hours early last night. I want to get her half of this cabinet done, so that when Sara comes in for her shift, she can get her side done," Anne explained. Shelby nodded and set to work.

In the medical room, Santana helped Brittany to lay down and made sure to keep the lights low. "Okay, here's the list and a pencil. Where do you want me to start?" Santana asked.

"Start with the jars, because hopefully by the time you finish, my meds will kick in and this pain will be gone. It's not as strong as it was when we woke up," she said.

"Okay," Santana agreed and she pulled forward the first jar, that held lots of thermometer sleeves. "Why they use these, I have no idea, they buy gallons and gallons of sterilizer and there are at least eighty thermometers in this room," she sighed.

"Okay, well how many sleeves are there specifically?" Brittany smiled, enjoying watching Santana for some reason. The two of them had formed a tight friendship from the very first day they'd met. Santana was gorgeous and always came off so smart and confident, everything Brittany didn't feel, and what was more was she helped her. When they were with Kate, Santana made sure to work up a cueing system for Brittany, so she wouldn't be beaten every day. Kate liked things done her way, and immediately. The "problem" was, she found pets who did that, and then she grew bored of them. She wanted pets who she could punish on a daily basis and these girls were not that.

"Write down twenty seven thermometer sleeves," she said kindly. "And now cover your ears, so this doesn't hurt your head," she told her. She had to pop the lid back on and she didn't want the clanky metal sounds to make Brittany's migraine worse.

"No, I'm okay. It's light, not sound," Brittany smiled.

Santana nodded but was still cautious and gentle with the lids. She looked inside the next jar and found all the thermomters inside. The clear jar next to it also held thermometers and Santana frowned. "Okay, I have two jars each with thermometers, and no real reason why they are separated. I'm sure they could all fit in one jar," she said.

"My paper says oral and rectal, maybe they separated them by type. How many in each jar?" she asked.

Santana counted up both jars and then pulled out one thermometer, holding it by the middle and delicately as she could in order to determine which was which and it didn't seem to be telling her what she needed to know. "Um," Santana said turning it over. She wasn't sure. She played in this room all the time, but she was usually blind folded so she didn't know where the thermometers came from. "Okay, well there are ten, twenty, five, eight, twenty eight in the clear jar and five, ten, fifteen, eighteen in the not clear jar. Let me run and ask," she offered.

"No, no, it's okay, I'll make a small note on the side of my sheet. Count more and then we'll ask all our questions at once when we're done," Brittany said feeling a little better, so she got up and put the paper on the counter along with the pencil. She opened up the top cabinet and counted hot water bottles in the varying colors, organized them all, wrote it all down, and then moved on to the next cabinet, pausing momentarily when Santana would call out information to her.

"Feeling better Bree?" Santana smiled once they moved off of the wall of cabinets.

"Yeah, but I'm still worried about Quinnie. What if Aunt Terri was just being protective," she said.

"Aunt Terri is super protective. I think she's more protective than Mama sometimes," Santana offered.

"No, I mean, what if she's not telling us everything," Brittany explained.

"She wouldn't do that, because it's against her code, and also if Mama and Daddy found out she was doing that, they would hurt her," Santana said and Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, that's true. Okay, I'll focus on counting," Brittany said and the girls went back to doing inventory.

* * *

There were several questionable items along the way and one big blue bottle that had no label on it at all by the time the girls had finished with the room. "That's ultra gel isn't it?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled. "I don't know, what's so ultra about it? Besides it's color. A mole could see this," she said turning the neon blue bottle over and over in her hand, trying to find a label.

Brittany giggled and took the bottle. "Stop turning it, you're going to bring back my migraine," she said. "Let's take this and that small jar, and one of each thermometer to Miss Anne, she'll help us with what we need, and maybe Mama will be there, because I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," she said.

"I'm just horny," Santana admitted.

"You're always horny, that's nothing new," Brittany grinned and she leaned in and gave Santana a very strong and passionate kiss.

"That makes it worse," Santana whined.

"You love my kisses," Brittany said taking her hand and leading her toward the front desk.

"Yeah, but now whatever was sleeping inside of me, you it woke up. You and Quinn, you're both awful and I hate you very much," she said. Her statement had about as much strength to it as a piece of toilet paper. She knew she was just highly excited from having been in the medical room. Everything they counted was something Santana had either used, or played with, in the past week. She was always willing to go for medical play.

"I hate you too," Brittany smiled and gave her another searing kiss. Santana whined as they reached the front desk and Brittany simply squeezed her hand, as assurance that they would play later. "Miss Anne, we're kind of finished," Brittany announced.

Anne smiled and walked over, giving both of the girls a hug. "Explain kind of finished," she requested, petting both of their heads. Santana let out a soft purr and leaned into Anne's side, so Anne ran her hand down Santana's back and had it linger on her ass, squeezing playfully as Brittany explained things. Her squeezing was causing Santana to whine softly. "Hush darling," Anne said strongly and Brittany felt her body go tense. She loved it when anyone dominated her, or her sisters. It was a strange and wonderful feeling to have or watch someone take that much control. Shelby simply smiled and watched her girls proudly.

"We didn't know if these were supposed to put in separate spaces, due to size," she said handing her three speculums. "We weren't sure which were oral and which were rectal," she said holding up two thermometers, "and we didn't know what this was, because it has no label on it," she said.

As she spoke Anne continued to grope Santana gently. They were little teases and soft touches and Santana was purring happily. "Hush Sanny, let me explain these things," Anne said gently. Anne stopped teasing Santana quickly and spoke kindly to Brittany. "These, do not need to be separated by size. We only have the three, and they all go in the drawer under the chair," she said giving her back the speculums. "The red ends are rectal and the blue ends are oral," she said pointing out the tips on the top of the thermometer, "and this, is a fun little toy, that as long as your Miss says it's okay to play with, I will take you both back and show you," she said.

"Please Mama!" both girls begged and Shelby smiled, nodding her agreement.

"Alright then, both of you come with me and because it's new, Mama comes as well," Anne said.

Anne lead them back into the medical room and had the girls hop up on the exam table. She had both of them get on all fours, pulled down their sweatpants and underwear, revealing one creamy white bottom and one well tanned, but slightly bruised one. "What happened Sanny?" she asked kindly caressing her bottom.

"I was really naughty Miss," she said honestly.

"Then it means you are human," Anne said and she kissed the slightly bruised flesh, before kissing Brittany's backside as well, making both girls blush. "Now," she said snapping on a rubber glove and she put a small glob of the blue gel on two fingers. She used her pointer finger to spread it over Santana's sex first and pretty soon, Santana was screaming in pleasure as Anne put the gel on Brittany using her ring finger to spread it around her sex.

"Come!" Santana pleaded looking at Shelby with desperation.

"No baby, wait for your sister," Shelby said and Santana let out a cry of annoyance. She hated holding her orgasms, especially since Anne had worked her up slightly while she was standing at the front desk. "You can do it baby," Shelby said and she walked over to her girls. Something wasn't quite right though, because Brittany was crying.

"APPLES!" Brittany finally screamed and Anne moved like lightening, carrying Brittany over to the sink. Anne wasn't the strongest woman on the planet, but when her pets, or any member of her community were in danger, she could and did move mountains. She had Brittany lie down on the counter top, pulled out the sprayer on the sink and ran warm water over her sex, being sure to wash away all the blue goop. "Mama!" she cried.

Santana all but shoved Shelby away from her while she trembled with her orgasm. Brittany was in trouble, that much was clear and she needed her Mama and Santana wasn't about to take that away from her. Shelby gave Santana a firm smack as a warning and then went over to Brittany. She stood next to the counter and Brittany struggled to sit up. "Shhh, stay baby, let Miss Anne clean you up, you're okay, Mama's right here," she said and she pet her hair, face, forehead, and neckline. She cooed softly to her and helped her to breathe a more regular breath. "Shhh, I'm right here honey," she cooed.

"Burn, ow, no, apples Mama, apples," she stuttered.

"Shhh, yes Bree, Apples, good girl. All done, no more," she assured her. Santana had finished her orgasm at this point and carefully fixed her clothes into place and then walked over to Brittany. She hopped up on the counter top and scooted so that Brittany's head was lying in her lap now. She looked down at her and pet her hair gently, massaging her scalp lightly.

"Burns Sanny," she whimpered.

"It didn't burn me. It felt good," she said softly. "I still feel it. It's tingly and it's not hurting me," she said and she noticed Anne nodded her agreement. That was what the gel was supposed to do. Looking at Brittany's sex as she cleaned her up, she could see it was red and swollen, but there were no true burn marks anywhere, just an intense sensation that felt like burning to Brittany. She must be allergic to one of the ingredients.

"No, burn, no more," she said.

"No, no more for Bree," Santana said.

"Bree honey, look at me," Anne said kindly but seriously. She had to make sure she was completely clean. Brittany focused her watery gaze to Anne and whimpered softly. "Does it still burn my sweet girl?" she asked and Brittany nodded yes and so Anne took a few clean wash cloths and continued to clean Brittany up. She handed the sprayer to Shelby and had her hold it in one place. The warm water streamed over Brittany's sex and down into the sink. Anne then used one hand to spread Brittany's sex wide and the other hand to use the wash cloth to wipe down the space. Every wipe was done with a clean section of cloth, to be sure and give Brittany some relief. After a couple of minutes Brittany wasn't in pain anymore.

Anne let her sit up and Brittany looked at Shelby. "No more Mama," she cried.

"No baby girl, no more. All done," Shelby assured her and she helped her off the counter, fixed her clothes and then sat down on the floor with Brittany sitting almost in her lap, cuddling her tightly. "I am so proud of you Bree," she told her and Brittany shook her head no. She hadn't done what Miss Anne asked. She had called her code word and stopped the game entirely, why that was being praised was beyond her. "Do you know why Mama is proud of you?" Shelby asked her gently and Brittany shook her head no. "You did so well baby. You tried something new and when it hurt you, you called your code word and that is very good. That is very safe. That is what Daddy and I have been teaching you from the very beginning. I am so proud of you," Shelby praised her and then she looked at Anne.

"She's okay. I don't see any burn damage, but I will check the ingredients against her file. She probably has a skin allergy I'm not aware of," she said and she left the room, being sure to check it immediately. She and Bruce didn't mess around when it came to safety.

Santana moved over to be with Brittany and simply offered Brittany her hand to hold. In the very beginning, when the girls were upset, they relied on each other for comfort and support. Three weeks after living with Will and Shelby, they figured out they could use them for the support they needed, in addition to each other. So while Brittany cuddled up tight to Shelby, she also took Santana's hand and whimpered. "I'm never gonna be as good as you and Quinnie, I can't do anything right!" she cried.

"Bree, stop that," Santana said gently. "You're talking crazy. You didn't do anything wrong," Santana tried, but Brittany didn't seem to believe her. "You didn't Bree. All you did was take the same stuff that I took, which I gotta tell you, still kinda tingles," she said and she didn't look all that thrilled about it.

"I screamed code," she whimpered.

"Which was smart and safe and something that we were never allowed to do when we were with Miss Kate," Santana said.

"Hold on," Shelby said interrupting the girls for a moment. "You weren't allowed to call code?" she asked them and she seemed angry. That didn't sit well with Brittany and she carefully moved closer to Santana, somehow afraid of what was about to happen.

"It's Mama, Bree," Santana told her softly wrapping her in a hug and then she looked to Shelby. "We weren't allowed. Quinnie did one time, because the rope was too tight on her wrists and she got spanked raw. She couldn't sit for two or three days," Santana said.

"F.f. ," Brittany pushed out. She remembered every single one of those days because she made sure to never leave Quinn's side. "It was my fault. She asked what I should use to tie Quinn up with so that she would be open and exposed and all of that and I said rope," Brittany whimpered. Her words were slow and careful and she didn't dare look at Shelby.

"Which was fine, until she pushed Quinn into these ridiculous angles. Anyone would have had rope digging into them at that point," Santana said kindly.

Shelby sighed and stood up. "I would like you both to come with me," she said and Brittany whimpered a little bit louder. "No baby girl, you're okay. No one is in trouble, no one is going to be punished, we're going to go and sit together, all three of us, and when your sister wakes up, Mama is going to have the very same talk with Quinnie," she said and she took both of them by the hand and walked them down the hallway, into the little one's room. It was almost a nursery set up, but that wasn't what she was interested in. There was a book in that room. A book on safety, told from a dominant and submissive's point of view. She needed to read them that story, especially Brittany.

* * *

Will was still pacing and being a nervous Daddy/Master for his young pet. He really wanted her to wake up, but he knew that now Terri was going to be a while, so if Quinn did wake up, they'd still be stuck in the hospital. He walked out of the room for ten seconds, just to give himself a bit of a change of scenery and when he returned, he saw Quinn was starting to stir. He moved into the chair next to her and carefully slipped his hand in hers. She smiled and squeezed it lightly.

"Hi Daddy," Quinn said softly, with her eyes still closed.

"Hi baby," he smiled, petting her face gently.

"Daddy, my belly hurts a little bit, did I get sick?" she asked quietly, her voice a bit soft as the anesthesia wore off.

"I'm sure it does baby. You have a few stitches there," he told her.

"Where's Mama?" she asked.

"Mama is with Sanny and Bree who are doing inventory. They should be done and back here soon. We were all supposed to meet at home, but Aunt Terri got called away for an emergency so your release is a bit delayed now," he explained.

"I'm sorry I'm trouble," she pouted at him.

"Quinnie, you are not trouble. You were very sick. Aunt Terri fixed you up, so you are better now. You have nothing to be sorry for," he assured her, although he could tell she didn't believe him. "How about this, how about I snuggle with you and tell you a story until Aunt Terri finally comes in to release you," he said.

"We don't have any books," Quinn said.

"I can tell you any kind of story you want, and if you want a book story, well then I'll do the best that I remember," he smiled at her.

"How about a memory story? Can you do that?" she asked fighting a yawn.

"I can do that," he smiled at her.

"From your lap please?" she asked. Quinn wanted to be home. Being home meant they could cuddle in her lounge chair and just be together. Sometimes it was really nice to just be his little girl and have him cuddle with her in the lounge chair while he told her a story, or sung her a song, or simply held her for no other reason, other than she wanted it.

"You're hooked up to a bunch of machines baby, I don't know about that," he said honestly and he began looking around the room. Finally he realized the only machine tethering her to the bed was her pulse ox meter. "Come on princess," he said and she very carefully moved out of the bed and was guided into his lap. She sunk in and cuddled up close. "What do you want to know about?" he asked her.

"What happened when you and Mama told your parents about us?" Quinn asked.

Will smiled and began to recount the story.

_"Hey Mom," Shelby smiled into the phone. "Are you and Daddy free for dinner this Saturday? Will and I want to talk to you and his mother and sister, about something important," she said._

_"You're pregnant!" Karen said excitedly._

_"Mom! I have asked you to stop thinking that. We've been to every specialist there is. It's not going to happen. I have a terrible body for growing children," she said._

_"Shelby Lynn, you were born to be a mother."_

_"I was born to be your daughter," Shelby countered._

_"You're not supposed to argue with your mother," Karen said._

_"Okay, then answer my question please," she said. "Free for dinner or not?" she asked._

_"Free for dinner. Do you want me to bring anything?"_

_"An open mind please," Shelby said seriously. "We're eating at seven," she said._

_"Dad and I will be there for dinner," she said and she hung up the phone._

"Mama was very nervous. At this point, we knew that you three girls were coming to live with us, and you were and still are so special to us, that we wanted to share you with our family. Mama said that if we had biological children, the family would have accepted them, with no issue. If we had adopted children, they'd accept them with no question either, however because we have such a unique situation, it was a trickier issue. However, Quinn Lucy Fabray, Santana Aurora Lopez, and Brittany Susan Pierce are just as special and important to us as any other child or person, we would ever adopt. Those girls are our world now. They are our family. No exceptions, therefore, they meet our families, at least those who still want to be met, she had said," Will explained.

"Did her brothers stop talking to her because of us?" Quinn asked.

"No my love, not at all. Her brothers stopped talking to her, because of me. They didn't think I was good enough and told Mama it was me or them, and she chose me," he said.

"I think she did good," Quinn smiled tiredly.

"I was pretty happy with her decision," Will smiled. "Shall I continue?" he asked and she nodded resting her head on his shoulder and listening to his smooth voice continue the story.

_"Mom, promise me, you'll try to continue to have an open mind, please," Terri pleaded with her mother as they drove over to the house."_

_"Why would I not have an open mind? I'm okay with the fact that your brother is a Dominant aren't I?" Rose asked._

_"No, I don't really think you are," Terri said honestly. _

_"Okay, little girl, listen to me," Rose said seriously._

_"Mom I'm twenty seven," she protested._

_"You are my baby, you will always be my baby, now listen to me. Your brother married the love of his life. Shelby is my daughter in law, but I do not call her that. People ask me what I have, I say a son and two daughters. They ask me what he does, and I say he's teaches accounting, because he does, people ask me what she does, I say she's a vocal coach, people ask me what you do and I say you're a surgeon. You are all my children. You are all happy. I will take that. I want my children happy. I will do my best to understand something, but there are some details that no mother should ever know about her child's life. I will ask the questions I want answered and your brother and sister are smart enough to recognize that," Rose said and she pulled the car into the driveway and put it in park. "We are going inside and I will listen to whatever they want to tell me," Rose said. "And I will eat," she added with a smile getting out of the car._

_"I'm a lucky kid," Terri smiled and she too got out of the car and the pair walked up to the front door._

_Shelby let them in and gave them both a tight hug. "Ugh, darling. No matter what you want to tell me, I will still love you. I may need time to process it all, but I will still love you okay?" she asked._

_"Thank you," Shelby smiled. _

_She let them in and Rose's smile spread across her face. "Frank and Karen! Good to see you!" she smiled and she hugged both of them._

_"Good to see you too Rose, how are you feeling?" Karen asked._

_"Oh, not so bad, I went to the doctor last week, he put me on a new pressure medication and of course Terri researched the entire thing before I put it in my mouth," Rose said._

_"I'm protective, so sue me," Terri said._

_"Come help me in the kitchen," Will said tugging his sister along by her wrist._

_"You're nervous," she grinned, the ever teasing little sister._

_"You would be too," he said._

_"Fight nice please. I can only handle so much stress," Shelby said._

_"So I take it, you found you have a good connection with the girls?"_

_"Bruce said they were begging to come live with us as of four days ago. We've gotten three phone calls at home, two at my job, one at Shelby's job. All of that was just yesterday, and there was a text that came in from Santana, stating that she was sick and we needed to pick her up right away," Will said._

_"Is she sick?" Terri asked with concern. She didn't get a phone call to go check out the pet, so she wasn't sure. _

_"No, she's fine, she just wants to be with us and she thought if she said she was sick we'd go running and bring her back here," Will said._

_"Did you run?"_

_"Yep!" Shelby said sounding a little flustered._

_"Was she sick?"_

_"Nope!" Shelby said again in that same flustered voice._

_"Do I want to know the result of that running?" Terri asked and Shelby turned around and gave her a pointed look. "Understood," she said simply, holding her hands up in defense. Shelby turned back around and continued to slice up cucumbers. Terri walked over to Shelby and wrapped her in a tight hug. "No matter what happens, I'm not leaving, I can't even go far away either," she said._

_"What does that mean?" Will asked._

_"Surgeons make a decent sum of money, enough to pay mortgages, you're getting a new neighbor," she said. Shelby grinned and pulled Terri into a tight hug._

_"That is the best news I've heard all night," she told her._

"Was it nice when Aunt Terri moved in next door?" Quinn asked.

"It was very nice. It's nice for several reasons. Aunt Terri and I like to be in touch as much as we can be and if one of us needs something the other is right there," he said.

"And now that we live there, she can make sure we're okay too right?" Quinn asked.

"Absolutely," Will smiled and he nuzzled Quinn gently, waiting for her to settle down, so he could continue the story. Quinn finally fell quiet and calm and Will continued.

_"Alright dear, you didn't ask us here to just have casual chit chat, what is the big news you want to share?" Frank asked kindly once dessert was finished. Terri took that moment to clear away the plates while Will and Shelby figured out what to say. She already knew what was going to happen._

_"Well, Shelby and I are going to take in three young ladies, who are into our life style and we would like for you to get to know them and treat them as you would any other member of this family," Will said._

_"What does that mean? Take them on?" Rose asked cautiously._

_"It means that they want someone to be in charge of them. Our circle leader, feels we, as a couple, are the best match," Shelby explained kindly._

_"How old are they?" Frank asked._

_"Nineteen," Will supplied. "We have their pictures if you'd like to see them."_

_"I'm not completely comfortable with this, what are they calling you?" Rose asked._

_"They've alternated over the past few days. Sometimes Miss and Sir, sometimes Mama and Daddy," he said honestly._

_"Then I'm Grandma Rose," she said seriously._

_"You're not serious!" Karen said in shock. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "We know nothing about these girls and you're already Grandma Rose?" she asked._

_"If they are saying Mama and Daddy, then yes, I am," Rose said._

_"How can you possibly be okay with any of this?" Kraen snapped._

_"Karen!" Frank scolded._

_"Do not Karen me. Our children, Frank. Our daughter and son in law, our children have a life style that I do not understand and all of a sudden I'm supposed to be a grandmother?" she asked. I am not about to be the grandmother to a sex crazed teenaged girl!" she said._

_"You were a mother to me and that's what I was!" Shelby snapped._

_"You weren't trying to have sex with me!" Karen growled._

_"They won't either! How can you be so narrow minded. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't even think about doing that. What goes on in this house, my house, between myself and my husband, your son-in-law, I don't share with you, because I know you don't want to know about it and frankly I don't want to tell you, but do not be a hypocrite! Don't tell me you're open minded and excited for any news I have to tell you and then do this, when I tell you what it really is!" Shelby said. "You told me before that I was born to be a mother. If you really believe that, then you'll open your mind to the fact that I'm about to be a mother to three!" Shelby said and she stormed off out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom._

"Mama is sometimes a bear," Quinn said and Will chuckled softly. He agreed with her. "But it's a good thing, because it means she'll fight for us and protect us and all that important stuff," Quinn reasoned.

"I think that's a fair statement," he said.

"Daddy? Are you ever a bear?" she asked him.

"I can be when the situation calls for it, but usually Mama likes to be the bear, so I let her take that role," he explained, "because you know as well as I do, if Mama isn't happy, no one's gonna be happy," he said and Quinn smiled, nodding her agreement. "Grandpa Frank went running after Mama to talk to her. He didn't like that Grandma Karen made her cry. Grandma Rose was simply interested in seeing your pictures," he said.

"I miss her, are going to see her soon?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe when you're feeling better. Maybe Mama and I can take a date night and Grandma Rose can visit with the three of you," he suggested.

"I know we're big, but I like when Grandma 'babysits' us. Sanny makes her play school," Quinn smiled.

"She does?"

"Uh huh. Sanny is the teacher and she makes us do art class. She scolds Grandma for not following directions. It's really funny," Quinn giggled.

"Is Sanny nice?"

"Yeah, she gives Grandma big long cuddles when the game is done, and it's all in fun. Grandma laughed so hard last time, she was crying," Quinn said.

_Frank knocked on Shelby's door and waited, but heard nothing, so he knocked again. "Shelby I'm not leaving, so when your'e ready just open the door. I want to talk to you," he said._

_"Do you really?" she called through the door. Her parents were the only members of her blood line that still talked to her and now she felt like she was choosing all over again. Either her three new pets or her parents. It was hard enough when she chose Will over her brothers. Will made her happy. Her brothers were just much too over protective of their only sister and never thought anyone was good enough. Couple that with the fact that it was Will who introduced Shelby into such a life style and he was not on their favorite person list._

_"Shelby Lynn, I am growing impatient of my girls and their tantrums, please open this door," he said seriously. Poor Frank had two amazing women in his life. His wife and his daughter, and their level of amazing was not out ranked by their level of stubbornness. It was just easier to be tougher with his daughter than it was with his wife._

_She opened the door and tried not to glare at him. "I'm choosing them. I want you all, but if you make me, I'm choosing them," she said seriously. _

"Why would anyone do that?" Quinn asked interrupting the story.

"Because we love you," Will told her. "Quinnie my love, Mama and I have loved you and your sisters from the very first day we met you."

"But it's her Mama and Daddy, her real ones," Quinn reasoned.

"What are we, holograms?" Will asked teasingly.

"You know what I mean," Quinn giggled. "We love you Daddy. We love you and Mama and I know we don't say it, but we know how lucky we are to have you, but they are her real, birth parents. She shouldn't have to choose between us and them," Quinn said.

"Quinnie my love, what do you call Mama's parents?" Will smiled, playing with her soft blonde hair.

"Grandma Karen and Grandpa Frank," Quinn said frowning a bit.

"So do you think she really had to choose?" Will asked.

"Maybe?" Quinn guessed.

"Maybe Daddy can finish the story," he suggested.

"Are you gonna spank me?" she asked him.

"Have you been naughty?" he asked.

"Maybe?" she guessed and he frowned. Maybe was her word. Maybe was the word Quinn had said nearly one thousand times in the first day she'd met Shelby and Will. She didn't want to disappoint them, or show them she was anything less than perfect and six months later, they were still working with her on that very trait.

"Quinnie, I love you very much. You just had surgery. You are asking questions. You are concerned about Mama and her relationship with her parents. You haven't done anything wrong, therefore, there is no need for a spanking, okay?" he asked her. She nodded quietly and let him finish the story.

_Frank held his daughter close. "I'm not going to make you choose. Your mother won't either, she's just confused and unsure and when that happens she flies off the handle. She always has. You don't do that. You stop and you think and you choose based on whatever criteria you have. You get that from me," he told her. "What you haven't given to me, is any criteria. You simply had a fight with your mother, which is not uncommon for the two of you," he said._

_"What criteria do you want?" she asked knowing she had to tread carefully. _

_"You said the girls are nineteen, which makes them adults and you yourself are an adult, so I want you to very carefully answer this question. How much sex is involved?" he asked slowly and Shelby understood. It was a very delicate question. All he and Karen knew was that there was usually a great deal of sex involved in the life style they chose, so to take on girls or pets or whatever they were, Frank had to know that answer, before he decided what he wanted these girls to call him. _

_"They can have as much as they want, or as much as we let them, but being that they call us Mama and Daddy on occasion, there will be no sex between us and them. Training is not exactly sex, but you will not see any of that. So none," she said._

_"Then I'm with Rose and when they're ready for it, I'm Grandpa Frank, or just Frank is fine. The second they call me Mr. Corcoran, you and I are having words, got it?" he asked. She nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug. "You don't have to choose my love. You already have, you want it all. You want your family and your girls. I think it's a good thing that you know exactly what you want. The people who are choosing are your mother and I. I choose you, all of you, even the parts of your life I don't understand, and as much as I love you, I don't always want to understand them. You're safe, you're taken care of, and you're happy. I can't ask for anything else," he told her._

_"I wish Mommy felt like that," she said in a soft voice._

_"She does, and she's waiting downstairs for you so you can apologize to each other," Will said kindly from the doorway._

"Wait, no, what did Mama do?" Quinn asked.

"Mama ran away from the problem. She ran away because things got very heated between them and she didn't want to say anything she might regret, but you do not run away from your problems and slam the door in our house, do you?" he asked.

"No, Sanny got spanked a whole bunch of times for that very thing," Quinn said and Will nodded.

"That's right, and in our house, who has to live by the rules?" he asked kindly.

"Everyone," she said sounding very sure of herself. "Unless it's family guests, but circle guests must listen," she said.

"Very good my love, and what happens if you don't follow the rules in our house?"

"You get punished somehow," she said.

"You my lovely girl are very smart," he told her, kissing her temple gently.

"You are also not to be out of bed yet my little patient," Terri said entering the room.

"She was cuddling, she wasn't running a marathon," Will countered.

"I can see that, but I want to check her stitches and she shouldn't have moved. Come on, back on the bed, so I can go over things," she said kindly but seriously. When her nieces were under her care, she was as strict as, if not stricter than Will and Shelby. Quinn got back on the bed and carefully laid down. Will's cell phone rang and he looked down at the screen.

"Quinnie, be good for Aunt Terri, I'll be in the hallway," he said and he took the call in the hallway. "Hi Mom," he said.

"How is my granddaughter?" Karen asked. "Excuse me, how is the granddaughter in the hospital, I'll find out about the other two after her," she said.

"She's fine. Surgery went well and assuming she passes inspection so to speak, we will be home in about an hour," he said.

"Wonderful, and my other girls?"

"Shelby took the girls to work to do inventory. I'm sure they are fine, and we'll all be home later this afternoon and I'm fairly sure Quinnie will be on rest orders for a while. I foresee a lot of monopoly in our future."

"Alright, well Dad and I love you all and we'll bring dinner over later. Does she have any food restrictions?" Karen asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask Terri and get back to you," he said.

"Thank you love, I'll talk to you soon then," she smiled.

"Bye Mom, love you too," he said and hung up before going back into the room.

"Who was that Daddy?" Quinn asked softly. Her voice still sounded off to Will, but he figured it was the anesthesia and Terri didn't seem worried.

"That was Grandma Karen. She and Grandpa are going to bring dinner for us tonight. She wanted to know how you were, how your sisters are, and if you have any food restrictions," Will said.

"Do I, Doc?" Quinn grinned, a playful twinkle in her eye.

"You do," she said and Quinn frowned. "It's just for today. We can call Grandma and Grandpa and tell them to visit tomorrow," Terri smiled. "I would like you to eat light, but I know you better than that. So, chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and cooked veggies are fine. No corn, understood?" she asked kindly and Quinn smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "I don't get to do this to all my patients," she said and she gave her a kiss to her forehead. "I love you monkey," she said and Quinn smiled.

"Love you too," she said softly and let out a long yawn.

"Rest little girl. Lots of rest the moment you get home. No training, no playing, no activity at all. Rest. Movies and Monopoly, that's about all you get, understood?" she asked and Quinn nodded again. Terri's pager went off and she checked it. "I signed the papers, she's good to go, check her out and I'll stop by this afternoon after my shift," she said. "Be good my love," she told her and she left the room.

"Maybe she has a hot date," Quinn giggled.

"Better than an emergency patient," Will grinned. "So my little love, shall we get you home now?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone,**

**First off bonus weekday/early update! I hope you're all doing well. I want to say thank you to all my followers. I am incredibly grateful. You're all getting a friday update because my life is about to be completely insane and exhausting. I'll try to update on Tuesday or Wednesday of next week, so that it's not so long between updates.**

**Secondly, Here are the Major Points that need to be understood for the STORY. If you know this well, then please jump to the Warnings: section below.**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Warnings:**

******~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Saturday of that same week.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics and it's disjointed right now, but it will all be clear later (assuming I write this correctly).**

**~ Rachel FINALLY wakes up.**

**~ Rachel meets Bruce, Terri, and Will**

**~ Rachel's body has been conditioned to bells. Therapy will help correct that in the future.**

**~ Rachel gets a safe word of her own. **

******Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Terri entered a frantic scene. The tiny brunette on the bed, was awake and hysterical. She wasn't supposed to be awake, Terri had put her in the medically induced coma that she was going to be slowly brought out of. She was supposed to be asleep and resting, but the interns didn't quite do their jobs and so the tiny brunette used whatever strength she had left to fight off every last one, even biting one of them, when he got too close; she was not playing around.

"Where am I?" she demanded, her entire body screaming in pain.

"You are at Overlook Hospital and I would calm down right now, if I were you, or that man over there is going to stick a very large needle in your arm and you'll be out like a light," Bruce said from the doorway. He made sure to say it in his Master voice, to see how she would respond and she responded exactly how he thought she would. She went into a submissive state immediately and only raised her eyes to look at him.

"I don't know your name," she said calmly.

"Everyone clear the room please," Bruce announced and they all started out. "Not you, you need to stay," he told Terri kindly and she hung back and smiled. "My name young lady is Master Bruce Miller, what is yours?" he asked her. He knew, but he was going to be polite, because right now she was much calmer, so he was going to work with that. His circle dealt a lot with safety and respect, and if she was going to start in their circle, then he was going to show her that immediately.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, Sir," she said.

"Thank you Rachel. You may call me Mister Bruce if that's easier for you," he told her kindly. "Now, your body is still in recovery, so I imagine you are in a great deal of pain. I'm going to give you the chance to have three questions answered right now, and then I would like for you to lie down and just rest," he informed her.

"Are you in control of me now?" she asked him calmly. It was her first question and he saw her hold out her pointer finger. Bruce smiled and was glad to see she could follow directions well. He didn't know how long that would last, but as far as he was concerned, she was green and that was all there was to it.

"I will bring you into my circle now, if you like, so for some time, yes you will be in my care, but I have a family in mind, that I think you would do well with," he said.

"So you're just going to give me away like everyone else, great," she sighed and Bruce kept quiet. She was dealing with a past he had no idea bout, so he was simply going to let her ask her three questions. "Second question, how am I going to pay for all of this? I don't necessarily have a job I can get to now. I don't know what day it is, and I'm pretty sure the people I came from, they called my boss and had me fired, so how do I pay the hospital?" she asked. She had such a command to her voice, as well as a bitterness to it, that Bruce was slightly stunned. He hadn't heard trauma pets talk like this before, and he'd seen at least three of them, in this very hospital, under Terri's care. Rachel was definitely unusual.

"I have you listed as a ward of the state for now, so you won't have to worry about that," Terri told her kindly.

Rachel nodded and thought about her last question. "What makes the new family any different than the people I came from?" she asked. She was trying to stay calm, but Bruce could see she was struggling.

"That is something you'll have to learn on your own," he explained. "I know how they are, I don't know how the people you came from were and the opposite is true for you," he said.

"If you rest and stop frightening my staff, I will let you start meeting the family he has in mind for you while you are in the safety of this hospital. I am Master Miller's private doctor. I work on all the members of his circle when they need it. I haven't met a pet, miss, or master who isn't kind and respectful, as long as you show them the same. You need to stop fighting my staff though. Your body needs to rest," she said and Rachel simply nodded.

Rachel wanted to ask a question, but she'd been told three, and she'd used them up already, so she sat there quietly, looking down at her lap, her body screaming in pain for her to stop being so stubborn and lie back. Bruce wanted to scold her, but then studied her features a little bit closer.

"Rachel I want you to lie back and rest. I need you quiet and calm. I am sure that your body is in a lot of pain. You came out of sleep a lot sooner than Dr. Schuester wanted you to. As long as you follow those directions, I will answer more questions for you, but again, calm, quiet, and for at least five minutes," he said.

Rachel nodded, laid back, and then waited for five minutes, staring at the clock, waiting for the time to pass, before asking her next question. "How do I know you're safe people Sir?" she asked. She had to ask. She wasn't safe with the last two men. She didn't want that again, but she didn't know any other way to be. Her life was serving someone else, for the last two years, she didn't know how else to be.

"I can help with that, hold on one moment please," she said and she stepped out of the room, grabbing Gretta's attention and bringing her into the room. "Rachel, this is Gretta. Gretta this is Miss Rachel Berry. Gretta and I went to school together and she has very much disliked me since the seventh grade. I promise you, she wants to make absolutely sure that I do something wrong and get in trouble. She always wants that. If you do not feel safe, you press this call button on your bed, and I promise you, Gretta will come and make sure you are safe, because if you are not, she will be more than happy to go to my supervisor to try and get me fired," Terri said.

Rachel looked between the two women and then to Bruce, before looking back at the women. Terri was beautiful and Gretta was rather plain looking. Her hair was pulled up in a tight pony tail, she had no make up, no earrings, no distinguishable features about her, just a plain Jane so to speak, until she took in her mouth, and she had the most prominent frown that Rachel had ever scene. She looked angry at the world and finally Gretta spoke. "I don't have all day dearie, can you put a move on in your decision please?" she asked calmly, but she wasn't kind about it. She was simply a woman on a schedule apparently, so Rachel nodded simply and then with a quick nod, Gretta left.

"I know this isn't nice, but I am convinced that some time in the seventh grade, someone stuck something up her rear end and never removed it," Terri said simply. "Now, you my dear girl, I need you to continue to rest please. As soon as Master Bruce feels that you could meet the family he has in mind for you, so you can learn about them, while you are here in a safe place, he will tell me. Once he tells me who they are, I will approve it. But you must lay down and rest," Terri said almost pleadingly.

Rachel nodded and laid still, her body screaming in pain as she moved even the smallest muscle. Terri noticed her face and spoke kindly. "Rachel if you like I can up your morphine a little bit. It will help with the pain and help you sleep," she said and Rachel nodded. She was afraid of the drugs, but she was in so much pain in several places that she didn't really care any more. She wanted to know why her thighs hurt. Her wrists bothered her, but she could see why that was. Her bottom hurt her too, and that made no sense at all, as far as she was concerned. "Master Bruce, Rachel and I need a moment alone please," she said.

"I would like it if I knew she would listen to you," Bruce said. "I saw her bite one of your staff," he said and Rachel saw his very displeased look. That look was much worse than anger too. It was the same look her fathers wore on their faces when they told her they were disappointed with her life style choices.

"She is calm now. She didn't know what was going on. The only person who should be wearing a disappointed look like the one you're wearing, is me. My staff was supposed to keep her asleep and resting and clearly that did not happen. I want to talk to her alone, so that if she does have any questions, she can ask them, and I can answer whatever they might be, but I need to do that alone," Terri said seriously.

"I'll give you ten minutes, but if I hear one noise of commotion, I'm barging back in here," he said.

"Please wait in the hallway and remain calm," Terri said politely. Once he left, she shut the door behind him and turned back to face Rachel. "I know you hurt and I know you have more than three questions. I will answer whatever you want to know in the ten minutes he's given us, but know that whatever you think your secret is, I've seen and heard it all," Terri said kindly.

Rachel gave a grateful smile, but only for a moment. "I hurt in strange places, and I don't know what happened to me, or why I got here."

"What do you last remember?" Terri asked taking a seat next to Rachel. She decided to approach this situation, the way she would with Mackenzie or Courtney. Kenzie and Corey, as they liked to be called, were the babies of the circle. Full grown women, not interested in sex, afraid of most things, ages twenty three and twenty five respectively, who functioned calmly and happily around age three. Ask them to be any older or any reason and you were asking for pure trouble.

"I remember wearing something uncomfortable, and I remember someone screaming my name. A man. Probably one of my Sirs, but I don't remember which one. I remember rope around my wrists, which explains these bandages, and I remember water I think, but other than that, I have no idea," she said.

"What did your Sirs like to do with you?"

"Not with, to," Rachel said "and they did a lot, but their favorite was that form something. You know, it knocks you out and you need smelling salts to eventually come to," she said calmly. Terri was a little bit shocked. Rachel was telling her this information as if she were describing the stores in a shopping mall.

"Chloroform, yes. You are now my number one patient by the way with that bit of news. I need to keep an eye on your liver, and I'm going to get a blood screening from you. Rachel that is very dangerous to be playing with," Terri said.

"Wasn't my choice. I never knew it was coming," Rachel shrugged. "They always put me in the bathroom too, I'd vomit when I came too eventually. So they would put the smelling salts under my nose, put me over the toilet and just sort of hold me, there till I threw up. Then they'd put me in my room and leave me alone. Sometimes I wished for that stuff, just to be rid of them," she said.

"Do you think you could tell your story to the police?" Terri asked.

"Won't do any good, but sure I'll tell it," she said calmly and Terri watched her carefully for a moment. Something wasn't quite right, but she didn't know what.

"I'll wait a few more days for you to heal before we call them. I'll also leave a pad and pen by your bed, should you want to write down details as you remember them. I'm sure anything you come up with will be helpful to them. Do you remember calling nine one one?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, I did. I saw blood. I mean, I threw up and then I saw blood, and I thought that was bad. I don't remember what I said though. I imagine it wasn't very coherent," she said.

"I haven't listened to the tape so I don't know, but you saved your own life," Terri told her. "I don't know if that's what you were going for or not, but you found your way here to Overlook, and to me. My staff, as not so together as they were today, were very together that night. I'm Master Miller's private doctor for his circle. They paged me nine one one as soon as you were called in. Do you know what rectal prolapse is?" she asked cautiously.

"No, but I imagine it's why my ass hurts a lot right now," she said and Terri gave a small laugh.

"Yes, that is why, and as a friendly warning, whomever Master Miller thinks you should meet with, don't say ass. His circle of people are big on manners and respect and things like that. Swearing of any kind and the word ass, as far as I'm aware, are not really tolerated. However, yes, that is why you hurt. I had to stitch you back together. The muscles of your colon were slipping out of your bottom. Did you perform a lot of anal sex?"

"Willingly?"

"Let's go with any which way," Terri said.

"Then, yes, willingly, no. That was never my choice of entrance and it will never be again," she said seriously.

"Fair point," Terri said. "Do you have any other questions you want me to tackle? We still have time," she said and Rachel let out a yawn.

"That Gretchen women," she said.

"Gretta, yes," Terri corrected kindly.

"Yes, does she really not like you?"

"She doesn't. Hasn't since the seventh grade and while it used to bother me all through school and college, I eventually stopped caring. I think it makes her crazy that I just don't care any more," Terri said. "She's a good nurse and she does her job well, so shouldn't you feel threatened, she will look out for you, but the joke on this floor, is Gretta the Grouch," Terri said. "Actually, someone found out. If you want her to smile, ask her about her kids," Terri said. She has a lovely family. I know her husband, I know her in-laws, and I've seen her kids around. She just doesn't like me, or this floor apparently," Terri explained.

Rachel nodded and yawned, leaning back a bit into the pillows, enjoying how soft they felt. "Are my legs going to hurt forever?"

"No, and as soon as I can, I'm getting you into aqua therapy classes," Terri told her. Rachel nodded and her eyes struggled to stay open. "It's alright Rachel, keep your eyes closed, we can still talk that way. I know you're just tired. Rest is a good thing," she told her. Rachel let her eyes close and nodded slowly, her head falling just to the side. "I know you're probably feeling very insecure and concerned about your future right now Rachel, but I promise you, that whatever you decide to do with the rest of your life, and you have quite a number of years ahead of you, you've found a team of people to support you," Terri told her. She stayed still and let Rachel rest and simply watched the girl. She was a doctor. She was a surgeon. She was a professional, and yet all she wanted to do was break all the rules at the moment. "Don't do it," she scolded herself watching her hand twitch as it sat inches from Rachel's. "Screw the rules," she told herself. Rachel looked too much like Shelby, she couldn't help but want to be just a bit more caring toward her over the other patients. She laced her hand into Rachel's and waited a few minutes. "My promise is to get you better, and now I have to go check on my other patients and talk to Master Miller and find out what family he has in mind for you," she said to her. Then she stood up, kissed Rachel's forehead and backed away. Rachel had a faint smile cross her lips and then Terri stepped out of the room. "So you have a family in mind already do you?" Terri asked Bruce kindly.

"Yes, and you know them very well," he said and she raised an eyebrow at him. "It's yours," he said.

"I'm not sure if I'm happy or concerned. You have met my nieces haven't you?" she asked.

"It's why they're a good fit. First of all, she looks like Shelby, which is scary in itself. But your family, they are fighters, all of you. That girl saved her own life. She's as much a fighter as the rest of you. As long as they all get along, that is the right family for her," Bruce said.

* * *

Shelby pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, smiling into the back seat as both her girls were struggling to stay awake. Brittany had been through a small, albeit painful allergic reaction and Santana had had an orgasm. Orgasms for Santana were like valium and a lot of her training sessions that ended in orgasm, also ended with her napping. She'd had a few light orgasms during the time she'd received the blue goop until they finally got in the car. She'd had three little orgasms during story time at the club due to the residue blue goop that she hadn't cleaned off, and the short car ride home, that Shelby purposefully made longer put Santana out. Shelby didn't want to wake either of them and realized she didn't have to when Will's car pulled up into the driveway as well. Shelby left her car door open and walked over to her husband.

"Where's my baby girl?" she asked him and he pointed to the back seat. Quinn was floating in and out of consciousness and Shelby smiled. "Your girls are in the back seat of my car. Sanny first please. She'll be easier to move. Bree needs special attention today," she said.

He gave her a kiss and spoke kindly. "Is it bad?" he asked.

"Allergic reaction to something called Dr. Tingles," Shelby said. He frowned and moved to help the girls into the house while Shelby slipped into the back seat of his car. "Quinnie baby," she said softly. Quinn's eyes fluttered open and closed for a few moments and smiled.

"Hi Mama," she said tiredly.

"Hello baby girl, I'm so glad you're home. Did Aunt Terri make you all better?" she asked.

"Mmm," Quinn said cuddling into Shelby. "Mama, can we cuddle?" she asked.

"I would love nothing more baby girl," Shelby said and she carefully lead Quinn out of the car and shut the door behind her. Will remoted it locked from the garage and then carefully got Brittany out of the back seat.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said smelling his cologne immediately.

"It's okay baby. You didn't do anything to be sorry for," he told her gently and helped her into the house. Shelby locked her car and walked into the house slowly with Quinn. "Come on Bree. You and Daddy will sit down on the couch with Mama and Quinnie," he said.

"Quinnie?" she asked softly.

"Yes baby, Quinnie came home from the hospital. Everyone is home safe now," Will told her and she nodded and fell straight to sleep. Quinn very quickly followed suit and Will looked to Shelby. "Before you ask Sanny is in her room. She wanted to nap in her chair," he said and Shelby nodded. Quinn shifted a little bit and leaned all the way into Shelby, taking in her sweet perfume and knowing she was safe with her Miss and Mama. She wiggled for a moment and then was out cold. Brittany was out the moment Will told her their family was all under one roof. "We do however need to talk. Bruce called me on the way home," he said.

"I don't like the sound of this already."

"Terri's nine one one was a new pet that this circle will help out, if not take on. She's also the now former pet of who we believe to be the masters that got Brian killed," he said and Shelby went a bit rigid. "No no, wait, it gets better. Guess who the family is that has been selected to meet her," he said.

"You're kidding," Shelby sighed and Will shook his head. "Can we do that? Is that safe? What about them? We have three girls and I do not want anyone feeling replaced. Bree had a near panic attack today because she called code and thought she disappointed me. They are still healing from all the crap Kate did to them and now they want us to look at a new girl? Do you remember what happened at Kelly and Justin's house when they took on a fourth pet? Jenna was their baby at number three, and the minute Ryan showed up, she went from sweet and kind to a complete devil child. These three are tight, they were a package deal. I don't know if their going to accept another girl," she said. "Especially Santana," she said and Will knew how concerned she was, because it was rare for her to use their full names.

"Daddy, I can't sleep," Santana whined from the top of the stairs. Will tipped his head backward and looked up at Santana who was standing at the top of the stairs looking over the railing, needing to be with her family, and now neither Will nor Shelby knew how long she'd been standing there or what she'd heard.

"Come down and cuddle baby," he said and she came down the stairs and crawled into his lap, carefully nudging Brittany out of her way to cuddle up close, her head going to rest on his shoulder and he wrapped his free arm around her back. He alternated between rubbing her back gently and patting her bottom lovingly and she was eased back to sleep fairly quickly.

"One thing at a time," Shelby sighed. "What are the rules for Quinnie?" she asked.

"Gentle foods for tonight. Terri wants to make sure that her body eases back into it's normal appetite and we are not to worry, if she doesn't want to eat immediately. No training, no exercising, no marathons. She needs to stay calm and quiet for the next few days. Movies and monopoly for them this weekend. Your mother wants to bring dinner for everyone to try again, she called to check on her granddaughters, specifically the one in the hospital," he said and Shelby smiled. She was glad her mother had accepted the girls. She was more grateful for her father and his persuasive lecture he'd given to Karen.

"We can handle that I think," Shelby said. "I will stay with the girls and you can go meet the new pet. Do we know her name?"

"Rachel," Will said and he laughed softly. "Don't you start," he warned her and she gave him a look. "No, you know what I mean. You my love, have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met and I know that you are already trying to figure out where to put her, what to tell the girls and how you're going to introduce her to our parents," he said and she pouted. She hated that he could read all of that in just her face. "I'm glad you are. I love that about you, but the three sleeping beauties that are currently in our laps, they need to come first and if they don't get along, you know we can't keep her," he said.

"Well don't make her sound like a dog please," Shelby said. "I will talk to our girls when they are awake and coherent, and that little one is the one I will keep an extremely close eye on," she said pointing to Santana.

* * *

The girls napped all morning and started waking up around lunch time. Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she saw Brittany lounging next to her, drinking a bottle of water and looking very zoned into the television. "Don't stare, we get spanked for that," Brittany teased. Quinn smiled and snuggled into her. "How do you feel?" she asked her and Quinn gave a thumbs up and then turned in sideways. She was in some pain, but nothing major, she could handle the little bit that was around her incision. "Are you hungry? I was the first one up. Mama said that if you're hungry, we are to let her know and we can help," she said.

"She's going to let me help after surgery?" Quinn asked sounding surprised.

"That's what she said, why?" Brittany asked.

"Bree, the last time someone got hospital sick, it was Sanny. She couldn't poop for a week remember? Mama didn't let her move off the couch for three days," Quinn said.

"She didn't say what you get to help with, she just said we get to help," Brittany pointed out.

"Fair point, I wasn't listening," Quinn said and she kissed her cheek. "I really missed you guys last night," she said.

"We missed you too," Brittany said and she returned the kiss. "Grandma and Grandpa have called three times to check on you now, Aunt Terri called twice, and Daddy keeps texting every twenty minutes or so."

"Where is Daddy?"

"I don't know. I woke up and he wasn't home," Brittany said. "Mama just said he went out," she shrugged and the two fell quiet. "So, lunch?" she asked.

"Mmm, not yet, cuddles first please," she said and Brittany smiled. Quinn began to slowly shift herself and then whimpered. Movement hurt. This was not going to be good. It had hurt a little bit when she left the hospital, but she was so groggy from the medication, she didn't notice it much. Now she was less groggy and felt a lot more pain. "I want to cuddle," she pouted looking at Brittany.

"So we sit and hold hands until you're ready for lunch," Brittany said and she took Quinn's hand and Quinn laid her head on Brittany's shoulder, getting sucked into the show Brittany was watching. Santana was on the smaller couch near them and was snoring lightly.

"I want to mess with her," Quinn said.

"Why?" Brittany giggled.

"Because she's right there and completely oblivious and I just want to mess with her," she said.

"Mama will find a way to spank you, I'm sure," Brittany said. "Although I do agree. Messing with her, seems pretty irresistible right now."

"Go tickle her feet," Quinn smiled.

"She hates that," Brittany argued.

"Which is why we do it when she's sleeping," Quinn reasoned.

"Freeze little girl," Shelby said from behind them and they both jumped. "I'm glad you're up and want to torment your sister. However, you will not. Time to move to the kitchen for lunch," she said seriously.

"What about Sanny?" Quinn asked and she groaned while Brittany and Shelby helped her to her feet.

"Sanny can sleep a few minutes more, while I get my two blonde devils set up with food," Shelby said giving each of them a kiss and a light smack to their bottoms. "You both know better than to torment anyone," she said.

"But it's just so much fun Mama, I couldn't resist," Quinn pouted.

"Very funny, kitchen," she said and Quinn very slowly and carefully shuffled into the kitchen, with tiny steps while Brittany held her hand and walked with her. Shelby followed behind, gave them each a bowl of tomato soup and a plate of grilled cheese with bacon and spinach inside it. The girls were thrilled, this was a comfort lunch and they loved every bite of it. Shelby was an incredible cook.

"I thought I was supposed to help," Quinn said.

"You were going to get to, until I saw you attempting to torment your sister, and until I saw you walk. I know you want to do a lot of things, but it isn't safe right now. So we'll ease you into it. Perhaps at dinner you can set the table okay?" she asked.

"Thank you Mama," Quinn said, kissing Shelby's cheek and then very carefully sat down to eat her food. Brittany did the same and Shelby kissed each girl on top of her head before going to get her third little devil.

She walked in and saw Santana tossing and turning on the couch, so she took a seat and pet her face gently. "Sanny baby, wake up love," she said and Santana opened her eyes a few times before keeping them shut and talking softly.

"Mama, Harry won't give me my pants?" she mumbled.

Shelby giggled quietly and gathered Santana into her arms and held her tight, rocking her gently. "Come on baby girl, wake up for me. It's lunch time and your sisters are already eating," she said.

"No, you wanted us gone, I heard you, but I have no pants," Santana said calmly and Shelby knew she was still half asleep.

"No baby girl, wake up, look at Mama," she told her and Santana whimpered softly. "Come on my love. My lovely little Sanny, time to wake up," she sing songed and Santana gave a smile. She loved her Mama's singing voice. "Open your eyes and see me baby girl," Shelby crooned gently and finally Santana did as asked.

"Hi Mama," she smiled sleepily.

"Well hello yourself my darling. Did you have a good nap?" she asked and Santana smiled. "You had nice dreams I take it?" she asked. Santana smiled wickedly and Shelby laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love you my sweet girl," she told her. Shelby knew exactly what kind of dreams Santana had been having. "Shall we go see your sisters now? Bree and Quinnie are already having lunch," Shelby told her.

"You made us all lunch?" Santana asked.

"Yes my sweet girl, I did," Shelby said.

"I like how you cook for us Miss. It's yummy and filling and I think I want to learn please," she said.

"We can start working on it together on your days off of work okay?" Shelby agreed and Santana nodded and smiled curling into her Miss and sighing happily. "Come on, let's go eat," Shelby said and she guided Santana into the kitchen, had her sit down and looked over at Quinn. "How's your stomach?" she asked her petting her blonde hair gently.

"Um, I'm in a bit of pain honestly," she said.

"Honesty is a good start. Where does it hurt the most?"

"Here," Quinn said putting her hand on her right under her ribs and Brittany and Santana immediately looked concerned.

"It's alright ladies," Shelby said trying to assure her girls that everything was okay. "Sit up a little bit straighter baby, it'll help get the air out of you," she said and Quinn shifted carefully and slowly in her seat. Brittany watched her carefully as she ate her sandwich and then raised her hand. "What's up baby Bree?" Shelby smiled at her.

"What if we lay with Quinnie on the floor. Stretch out and then the air can disburse," she said.

"I think that's a good idea, we'll try after lunch," Shelby said and then Santana raised her hand. "Yes my sweet Sanny?" Shelby asked.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"He had to run out, he should be back in a few hours," she said smoothly. She didn't think it was wise to tell them he was headed back to the hospital to meet the new girl that Bruce wanted to put with them.

* * *

Rachel laid in bed and thought. How could she have chosen this and gotten into so much trouble? How could her own fathers disown her. How could she end up in such a mess. It was just a lot for her to think about, all pretty overwhelming. She'd done all her research. There were so many people who bragged about how wonderful it was to be controlled all the time. One woman talked about how she had a Miss, just a casual relationship, nothing sexual. The moment, she knew she made the right choice to be with this woman, was when they went out to a restaurant and the Miss had informed the waiter that he brought the wrong dish to the table for her pet. She was protective and defensive, and made the woman feel nothing but love.

A gay gentleman explained that since he'd found his Daddy, his life was now complete. He could go to work, do his job, and know that when he got home, he wouldn't have to worry about a thing. His Daddy would take care of every little detail of his life, and what was more, was that the Daddy liked doing it. There was no judgement, just love and kindness.

Rachel wondered if these people were making things up. She'd found her way to two Sirs, which was something familiar to her, being that she was raised by two fathers. They weren't gentle though. She was treated as their slave most days. She was given several hours a week to herself, and the rest of the time, she was to service them, in any way they saw fit. She didn't have to pay rent, utilities, or grocery bills, but she did not see any of her paycheck either, which these men required she keep her job. She was constantly tired, and looking for a way out.

She laid in bed and felt tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. She tried to calm herself, but she was too far past that point now, and the beeping of the machines she was connected to was making things worse. When the bell tones sounded, she wet herself, and cried harder. She pressed the call button for the nurses station and laid there breathing. "It's not my fault, I have to recondition myself," she told herself. She truly hadn't done anything wrong and she didn't know that something was wrong until it was much too late. She couldn't really take care of herself, she was hooked up to too many things and she couldn't stay laying in her mess.

Rachel's call button, went straight to the nurses station and they immediately paged Dr. Schuster, knowing she was on premises. "Dr. Schuester to floor two," came the announcement and Terri sighed. She had been so comfortable in the break room but when she realized what floor it was, she knew she had to go. That was Rachel's floor and she was the only one on the floor that would require a page. She got up and went to investigate.

Arriving at the floor, she saw Bruce and Will at the other end. "Me first gentlemen, I got a page," she said seriously and went into Rachel's room. "Hi Rachel, you pressed the call button, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I um, I have a problem," she said blushing heavily.

"Okay, what can I help you with?" Terri asked her kindly, giving her the chance to speak for herself and do what she wanted to. The way Rachel spoke about her past, Terri was pretty sure she didn't get to choose a lot of things.

"Okay, so I'm nineteen and I can and do go to the bathroom on my own, but I was um, brainwashed let's say," she said brushing away her tears.

"Take your time Rachel, I'm not in a hurry. You are my most important patient and the only one who needs me right now," Terri assured her.

"Well when bells sound, I wet myself,' she said and the tears fell. She couldn't help it. Terri's confused look didn't help either. "They thought it would be funny, and once used it as punishment, although I still say I didn't do anything wrong. I had to go to the bathroom with the door open and they would always be nearby. Never in the room, never looking, but lurking," she explained and brushed away her tears. It wasn't a sad story. It was kind of interesting how her body, or anyone's body, could be "trained" like that, but now it was on her body and it was humiliating. So when they heard me pee, they would sound a bell sound. Any bell sound," she explained.

"So now when you hear a bell," Terri said putting the puzzle pieces together herself. "Alright well you have to tell me something then. I can get you to see a therapist to help you with that. We can retrain your body, but until then, do you want to risk it, or do you want a diaper?" she asked.

"I'm nineteen, nearly twenty."

"I know two women, older than you, who wear diapers, and use them, willingly," Terri said.

"Well I'm not them."

"Well then you need to tell me what you want to do," Terri said and she said it as if she were speaking to Santana, because it appeared that Rachel was just as stubborn as two of her nieces. Brittany was usually very agreeable, but Quinn and Santana were as stubborn as they came.

"I need to figure out how to change my clothes now and turn off those machines," she said.

"Changing your clothes, I can help with. I can call Danielle and have her come assist you with changing. The beeping I can't do anything about. Those machines need to stay on, so that should something happen to you, we are alerted with the bell tones," Terri said. She felt bad for Rachel, but she really couldn't turn off the sounds. The only way to turn off the sound was to turn it off and that just wasn't an option.

"I'm not a baby. I don't do diapers!" Rachel yelled and very quickly Bruce spoke from the other side of the door.

"Rachel, Dr. Schuster is in there to help you! Do not be disrespectful," he scolded, but he was a gentleman and didn't enter the room and he didn't let Will into the room either. Rachel immediately bowed her head and put her eyes down. A master had spoken to her and she knew how to behave.

"Look at me please Rachel," Terri said kindly, taking a seat next to the bed. Rachel lifted her head and Terri smiled. "You are a very beautiful girl Rachel, and I can't even begin to imagine how tense and stressed you are. I'm not going to punish you for snapping, because if I were in your position, I would probably snap too. I'm also going to tell Master Miller that he is not allowed to punish you either. You need rest, not more work. Now, again, if you want to risk it we can, but they make new types of diapers now that are very streamlined, so no one knows you are wearing them. I can have Danielle bring in a pair to show you and you can choose at that time. Does that sound like a plan?" Terri offered.

"No. I don't want them," Rachel said.

"Okay, well then when Danielle comes in to help you change, I will have her give you her information. If you want to risk it that is your choice, but Danielle is going to be the one helping you, and you're not going to be in this hospital forever. I will send Danielle in now and when she leaves, then Master Miller and his guest can come in to talk to you."

"His guest?"

"Yes, the Master of the family that Master Miller thinks you'll do well with is here to visit," Terri said.

"Great, just what I need," she said sarcastically and turned away. "Whatever, thank you for sending Danielle in," she sighed "and here's everything I remembered to write down," she added in, handing Terri a note pad full of information..

Terri nodded and left her alone smiling cheekily at her brother when she saw him. She took him a little bit away from the doorway and spoke softly. "That little one is going to give Sanny a run for her money," she said and he looked at her with surprise.

"How do you know she's a little one?" he asked.

"I don't, I'm just guessing. I'm basing it on everything I learned from your girls," she said. "How's Quinnie?" she asked.

"She's good, I text home every twenty minutes to double check," he told her.

Terri nodded and went to call Danielle. Once the call was made, she turned to Bruce and Will. "Sir," she said addressing Bruce directly. "The young lady in there, she is scared and unsure. Be gentle with her. I told her I would tell you not to punish her. She still needs rest. I know you won't punish her unless it's truly necessary, but please leave spanking as a very last resort. Her body will not be able to handle it right now and I don't know what her other Masters did to her," she said.

"I promise not to spank her," Bruce said, "at least until you clear it," he added quickly. "She will be informed of that also, and any spankings she earns between now and clearance will be delivered upon clearance, safely," he said.

Terri nodded and turned to Will. "Calm with her. Completely calm and don't let her wrap you around her finger. She will try. She is just like your girls. Talk to her, just get to know her, let her tell you everything and I'm telling you, you have to stay calm. Do nothing that will set those machines off, and if you do, you're going to have to deal with me," she said seriously and he understood she was not playing around. There was something important that she couldn't share with him, due to patient confidentiality, but he understood that and just went with orders.

He nodded and watched with Bruce as a young woman with auburn hair, red rimmed glasses, and white scrubs, walk into Rachel's room. "I have a few questions before we go in Sir," Will said kindly.

"Of course my boy, what would you like to know?"

"How much of her history do we have and does she have any triggers that we know about so I can avoid them. If I stress her out, I'll have to deal with my sister, and I don't like her when she's angry. I only like when she's protective. If I mess with her patients, she gets very annoyed," Will explained.

"We don't know all that much. We know that she had two masters and that they were not completely cruel, but they weren't kind either. She told Terri some things and Terri passed that on to the officer on the case, who then called me. She's going to need to see a therapist for a while, but I can tell she is a fighter, the way your girls are fighters. You are the best family to put her with, because you will help her understand that what she wants is attainable and real. I also think that she will get along really well with your girls, once they accept her and I know that will take time. That's why she starts out with me," Bruce smiled. "Her thighs will need care and Terri says her wrists are healing nicely. My concern is for her bottom. The reason they called Terri in was because it was a rectal prolapse," he said and Will wrinkled his face in disgust and turned away. He didn't want to think about how painful that might be and the things she must have suffered before that happened.

Inside the hospital room, Danielle looked at Rachel. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Hi," Rachel said softly.

"Dr. Schuester has asked me to come help you change and wants me to show you this," she said handing her the diaper. It was so thin, Rachel didn't know what it was. "If you open it up, you'll be able to tell and I'm going to wait until you tell me you're ready to change your clothes. I understand you simply want assistance," Danielle said, choosing her words very very carefully.

Danielle helped with all the circle members. She was Terri's wrestler. That's what Terri called her. She had a very sweet and calm demeanor, but when things needed to get done, she did it, whether the patient agreed to it or not. She sat down and waited patiently with Rachel. "I don't understand, why I have to wear this!" Rachel complained. "I already have a colostomy bag for the next few days. My thighs have been split across the tops, I have muscular damage that will require therapy. I didn't choose any of this to be my life and yet here I am. And now you want me to wear a diaper!" she said and she lost her composure and started crying.

* * *

That sound broke Will's heart. That was the sound of an upset young lady. Someone who had lost their control and choices and they were upset about it. Most people thought that the Masters and Mistresses had all the control and generally they did, but in this circle things operated a little bit differently. Pets were ordered around, punished when necessary, and given regular tests on safety precautions and circle regulations. The fail safe in this circle though was the code word. Everyone had one, and everyone knew what it was and it was for a reason. The pets, for all intents and purposes, held all the control. The code word, if called, meant everything stopped to ensure safety. The pets had all the control, because they were the ones that could and should call code, if they felt the situation they were in was dangerous in anyway.

"I want to give her a code word. Quickly please," he said.

"We can discuss that with her then," Bruce agreed.

"I want her to feel like she has some choice, because based on everything you've told me, she didn't get a lot of it in the past. Can we contact her job? Help her keep it, if she does in fact like it of course," Will asked.

"We will get to all of that my dear boy, and I want you to know that she isn't being placed with you yet. She'll be with me first, then she'll visit longer with you, long play dates, eventually sleep overs. Everything we did with your three girls, we'll do with Rachel, assuming she wants to be placed. We have to remember, she may not want that," Bruce said.

"Shelby can get that information from her. She's very good at finding that out," Will said. "She had Sanny telling her life story, within minutes of our first meeting with them. I don't know how she does it, but I love that she can."

"Did she do that with all of them?"

"No, just Santana. Quinn and Brittany were nodding along and helping to fill in gaps and correct Santana when she got the story "wrong".

"Your girls are fighters Will and Rachel is a fighter too. I think this will work, but remember, she has to want it, and your girls can not be aggressive with her. That has to be essential. Rachel has to feel safe," he said and Will nodded his agreement.

"I need to be careful with her. I know that. I just don't want to fall in love with her and have her not choose to stay. I know it's a risk, and I know you wouldn't have us meet her if you didn't have that odd sixth sense that you have, but I still have in the back of my mind, that I'll get attached and the girls, all of my girls, my wife included, will get attached, and she'll say no, and I just scolded Shelby for jumping the gun, which is what I'm doing now," Will said and Bruce laughed happily and pulled his friend and fellow Master into a hug.

"Breathe my friend. We'll get it all straightened out, one step at a time," Bruce said.

Will nodded and a short moment later Danielle appeared in the doorway. "Sirs, Rachel is calm and ready when you'd like to join her," she said and Bruce moved quickly. Will trailed a pace behind and they went into the room, to see Rachel looking concerned about something, but they weren't going to push her.

"Hello Rachel," Bruce said kindly.

"Hello Sirs," she said softly.

"Rachel this is my friend Master Will Sch," Bruce started but Will discretely stepped on his toes. Telling her he was related to Dr. Schuester was a mistake and he knew it. Bruce never understood that though. It always baffled him. Anne always understood. Will and Terri were concerned that anyone Terri saw would feel they had no privacy, even though she wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone about any of her patients. Accidents happened. So they'd made a decision that introductions in the hospital, when it came to Will and Terri, only Terri got the last name.

"It's just Will, Rachel," Will told her. "I've been talking to Master Miller and he's told me your situation, so until you decide what you truly want, you can call me Mr. Will. I know you came from Masters, but I don't want you to feel you have to go back to one, until you decide that is what you want, if you do in fact truly wante it," he explained and he forced himself to say calm when he realized how much Rachel looked like Shelby.

"Hi Mr. Will," Rachel said politely.

"Is there anything I can do for you at the moment? Do you need more pain meds or a shift in position?" he offered her.

"No thank you," she said and he could tell she was very stiff.

"Well then I want to give you a word," he said and she looked at him curiously. What was a word and why was he giving it to her. She couldn't have possibly done anything wrong, she was just lying in the bed, doing nothing. "A word is your fail safe," he explained. "It's what my wife and I teach our girls. If you are ever in a situation with a Master or Mistress, or even another pet and you feel the situation is dangerous, then you say your word and everything stops," he explained to her. "You can choose it yourself if you want to," he said. "It should be something random that you wouldn't say while you were with someone. For example some people say stop, when they really mean not to stop, or they just mean to slow down. So everyone we know has a random word, do you think you might have one?" he asked her and she fell quiet. "I have three girls and they all have a different word. Each of their words are food. My girls say watermelon, bubblegum, and apples," he explained.

"Broadway please," she said finally and he nodded.

"That's a wonderful choice. Do you like to sing?" he asked and she nodded. "Do you sing often?" he asked her trying to draw her into conversation. Shelby was always so much better at this part. She nodded again and he thought for a moment. He needed an open ended question, one that would encourage her to say more. "Do you have a favorite show?" he asked.

"Wicked," she said and after a moment continued. "It's a story of what you think you know, isn't really what you know, and I feel like I'm stuck in that right now," she said honestly.

"That's a very logical answer. Do you think you could say Broadway quickly, if you were in a situation you felt was unsafe?" he asked her and she shook her head. She honestly didn't think she could. "How about we shift your word to wicked then?" he suggested and she gave a faint smile and agreed.

"I can remember that. Unsafe and dangerous. Wicked," she said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,**

**First off this the Tuesday update as promised and from now onward, I'll be updating on Sundays, unless I am very ahead of myself in writing, or I know I won't be around on the weekend. **

**Secondly, Here are the Major Points that need to be understood for the STORY. If you know this well, then please jump to the Warnings: section below.**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Warnings:**

******~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Saturday night/Sunday morning of that same week. I feel like I should give you all a dates as well. Will this help anyone?**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics and it's disjointed right now, but it will all be clear later (assuming I write this correctly).**

**~ Santana does MINOR public training, just to play & have some fun.**

**~ We meet Mackenzie & Courtney very briefly who very much are littles. As will be shown throughout the story, they live in little girl world 99% of the time.**

**~ Brittany and Santana have sex with each other**

**~ Shelby has a moment with Will in the shower and brings him off**

******Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Will arrived home a few hours later to a rather loud house. He went in through the back door at the kitchen and looked at Shelby who was sitting at the small table reading a magazine and sipping a cup of tea while their girls seemed to be screaming maniacs in the other room. "They are being very loud," he said softly, kissing her temple and keeping his voice low on purpose. He wasn't ready to alert the girls he was home yet.

"They told me they wanted to play trouble. That lasted only one game and then they changed to the time one. You put it all the pieces and hit the stopper, before the timer goes off and the pieces pop every where. I forget the name."

"Perfection," he said. He played that game with the girls a lot.

"Okay, sure, let's go with that. I do know that Sanny now has a black and blue temple, because she tried to jump and catch the piece as it went flying through the air. Unfortunately, she fell on to a different one and the "spike" on the end was what she landed on. I took that game away. Now they are playing battleship," she said.

"And screaming?"

"It's the only way they can burn off energy. I've decided I will only stop them, if they start fighting. Right now, they're just yelling and calling out and helping Quinnie as best they can, because that poor girl is full of air and it's causing her some pain. Tell me about the new girl," she said.

Will smiled and gave her another kiss. "She's good, interesting, had a hell of a backstory, and looks like you," Will said.

"Me?" Shelby asked.

"Like we could have created her ourselves. Almost like Sanny, but not as olive skin toned. She seems very well behaved, very easy to talk to, but she's protective. It took a while for her to open up. She doesn't know that Terri is my sister," he said.

"Our sister," Shelby corrected and Will rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't know, is the point, and I don't want her to just yet. I don't want her to know that her doctor is my sister and thinking that I know more about her than I do. It can come up at another meeting," he said and Shelby nodded her agreement.

"Don't lie! I've hit everything near it and there's a red peg on C3," Brittany yelled in the other room.

"Bree doesn't yell, what's happening?" Will asked. Brittany rarely got so frustrated with a board game that she would yell like that.

"I'm not sure. I'm letting them be for a while longer. If it starts to get worse, then we'll step in, but they are nineteen, they can handle it," Shelby said.

"Mmm, but they act six," he laughed softly.

"Continue please," she requested taking his hand in hers and looking him in the eye. She loved her husband and she wanted to know everything he was thinking all the time, especially today, especially when it came to a new pet, and even more so because that pet could potentially be theirs.

"Bruce wasn't wrong. She's a fighter and the more I talked to her, or I should say the more she talked to me, the more she sounds like our girls. What I don't like is that she never had a code word, she does now, and I don't like that she's got some big bad secret that she doesn't want us knowing about. I think she and the girls will eventually get along, but in the beginning it's going to be very tough on all of them. My biggest concern is that they will feel replaced, and that is most definitely not going to happen," he said.

Shelby nodded and sighed. "I have the same concerns. Right now though, the top of the jealously list belongs to Santana. She's already not so thrilled that she's being "overlooked" today. Bree needed me at the club, Quinnie asks me to help her with every little movement and poor Sanny hasn't had time with her Mama yet, apart from one quick cuddle before lunch."

"She was napping before lunch, is she okay?" Will asked.

"She had a dream that someone stole her pants and wouldn't give them back."

"That girl is a sex fiend even in her sleep," he laughed.

"I need to spend time with her, alone, just the two of us. I want to put her to bed tonight," she said.

"Do you think any of them are going to sleep in their own rooms tonight? There is going to be a gigantic snuggle party in our bed, because Quinnie just got out of the hospital today," he said.

"YOU'RE CHEATING!" Brittany yelled at Santana.

"And now they are going to lose that game too," Shelby sighed and she stood up and went into the den to look at her girls. "Clean up the game, put it back in it's box, and place it on the coffee table," she ordered them. "Now!" she added when they all stared at her with confusion.

"But Mama, we're," Santana started.

"Now!" Shelby said seriously, "and if I have to repeat myself again, you can all take a nap with a sore bottom," she said. It wasn't an empty threat, they'd tested her before.

_"Sorry," Santana said in a sickeningly sweet voice and Quinn knew she wasn't sorry at all. "No, actually, I'm not sorry," Santana said picking up her little red piece and using it to flick Quinn's piece off the game board._

_"Hey!" Quinn yelled in annoyance. "You knocked it off, go pick it up!" she ordered._

_"Like hell. It's your piece, you go get it," Santana said._

_Shelby was in the doorway watching the girls and they were completely oblivious that she was there. They'd been with Shelby and will for nearly two months now and things were very comfortable. "You pushed it, you go, or I'll push you!" Quinn threatened._

_"No you won't! You're too damn perfect. You wouldn't dare do anything wrong!" Santana challenged._

_"Can you two stop please!" Brittany requested._

_"Don't worry Bree, we're not fighting, Santana is just being a stubborn ass about things, so the game is on pause until she goes to pick up my piece, because she's being a brat about things," Quinn explained._

_"Okay, can we not be sore winners and losers and just play the game please?" Brittany requested. "I'll go get the piece and then we can continue," she said._

_"Don't you dare!" both girls yelled at her and she rolled her eyes._

_"It's her piece, let her go get it!" Santana growled._

_"You knocked it off the board because you've decided to be a bitch!" Quinn snapped. "Do us all a favor and remove whatever crawled up your ass and died, pick up the piece, and let's continue the game!" Quinn said. Shelby stood in the doorway and waited with baited breath. This was about to get very ugly very quickly but she didn't want to jump to conclusions, so she waited._

_"Get it yourself!" Santana said and then she shoved Quinn._

_"Santana Aurora!" Shelby barked and everyone froze. "Clean up the game, all of it, every little piece, now! The three of you!" she said._

_"Are you kidding me? We were playing the game and Quinn's just being an ass," Santana complained._

_"Clean it up now and if you make me repeat myself, you'll be taking a nap with a sore bottom," Shelby said._

_"For a game? This is ridiculous!" Quinn said, still clearly annoyed that Santana had wrecked everything to begin with._

_"Quinn, clean it up," Shelby growled._

_"She knocked it over! Why am I cleaning it up!?" Quinn asked angrily._

_"Brittany," Shelby started._

_"I'm on it," she said._

_"No," Shelby said holding up her hand and Brittany froze. "Clean up your color only. Then you go into your bedroom, close the door, put on a movie, or television or music and wait for me. Do not, under any circumstances come out of your room, am I clear?" she asked._

_"Yes Miss," Brittany said and she very quickly did as told. Shelby watched all three girls with a steel gaze. Santana almost found it comical that Shelby appeared to be boring holes into whatever she was looking at. It stopped being funny when Shelby looked directly at her, once Brittany was out of the room._

_"You will both clean up your color, right now," Shelby said._

_"This is crap, I didn't do anything wrong, she's being a sore winner!" Quinn yelled angrily and Shelby moved like lightening. Quinn found herself draped over Shelby's thigh, which had somehow landed on the bed and she was being spanked firmly. Ten blows later, the order to clean up her color was given again and Quinn stood there pouting._

_"I can assure you both, that you're not going to like the results of me having to clean it up," Shelby said._

_"This is insane, stop threatening us!" Santana snapped back and she was now in the same position as Quinn had been in moments before, upended over Shelby's thigh getting ten strong smacks to her bottom and she kicked and struggled, but Shelby had a good grip._

_She finished the mild spanking for Santana and righted her on her feet. Quinn was already picking up the pieces of her color. Santana quickly followed suit and the game of Sorry was packed up properly and handed over to Shelby. "You'll get this back in a week. Right now, it's nap time. To your bedrooms," Shelby said and they both looked at her with confusion. "You heard me, go," she said simply and they both looked at her with question. Shelby took each girl by the upper arm and lead them out of her bedroom and into their own. Santana was put in an empty corner of her room, her pants were quickly lowered, she was given ten firm smacks and told to stay still. "When I return, you will be in this spot and you won't have moved an inch," she warned her. Somehow, she always knew when the girls had moved, so Santana decided to play it safe and stay in the corner, with her pants around her ankles._

_Shelby then took Quinn into her bedroom. She sat down on Quinn's bed, pull the girl over her lap, bared her bottom and began spanking her. "I gave you a direct order little girl and all you did was back talk. Do you think that was what I was asking for?" she asked as she spanked her. Shelby tended to lecture the girls as she spanked them. She never really yelled at them either. She just spanked them soundly, turned their bottoms red, and quizzed them on what they did wrong, feeding them the answers if they were struggling._

_"No Miss," Quinn whimpered._

_"No. It wasn't. What was the order I gave you?" she asked. Shelby always spoke slowly while doing this. The words had to sink in and the spanking had to last long enough to cause a sting for some time._

_"To clean up Ma'am," Quinn gasped struggling a bit for breath. Quinn and her asthma always made spankings a longer ordeal. Will and Shelby were careful with her, letting her gain her composure to avoid an attack, while still spanking her. Shelby finished her spanking and stood her up on her feet, holding her hands, so Quinn couldn't rub her sore bottom. Quinn wobbled from foot to foot and Shelby waited patiently. "When I give you an order I expect it to be followed, am I understood?" she asked._

_"Yes Mama," Quinn whimpered, wiggling from side to side. _

_"Good," Shelby said and she stood up before pulling Quinn tight against her and hugging her fiercely. "I love you very much Quinn Lucy Fabray, that will not change, but when Mama gives a direct order, along with a consequence of not following that order, you better believe it's going to happen," she told her._

_"Yes Mama," she said. She gave Quinn a few kisses and helped her to lay down in her bed._

_"Nap time," Shelby told her seriously. It was not a statement or a question, it was an order. Quinn was going to take a nap whether she wanted to or not. "You will not get up, until I come get you," she told her, petting her hair and face, once Quinn was settled into her bed._

_Shelby then went next door and found Santana in the same spot. She let her gaze fall to the carpet and studied it closely. There were no tracks of feet having moved and Shelby nodded. She walked over to Santana and pulled her out of the corner. "I'm proud of you for not moving from the corner Santana, that was very good listening," she told her and Santana nodded and dropped her eyes to the floor. "I am not Miss Kate, looking at me is allowed and encouraged, " Shelby said seriously and Santana lifted her gaze._

_"You are going to take a nap with a sore bottom, just as I promised. I want you to tell me why," she stated and carefully put Santana over her lap and began spanking her firmly._

_"Ow! Stop. Miss!" Santana pleaded. _

_"I need an answer Santana. What was the order I gave you?" she asked. _

_"To, ugh!" Santana gasped. "Put it ugh! Away," she forced out as the spanks rained down on her bottom._

_"Yes, that is correct and I am not at all happy with your behavior. You know how to be a gracious winner and a gracious loser. You will apologize to your sisters after your nap."_

_"I'm not a baby!" Santana cried. She really didn't like naps in the middle of the day. It didn't matter at this point though. Her Mistress determined she was getting a nap with a sore bottom and that was exactly what was happening._

_"You are not a baby, you are my girl, my pet, and that means you follow my rules. When I tell you what will happen, I am not saying it to hear myself speak. I'm telling you what will happen if you don't listen. You didn't listen," Shelby said and she finished the spanking with two last blows and helped Santana to stand. "You are one of my three beautiful, talented, smart, lovely, little girls, and treasured pets. That will never change. Tell me again why you were spanked," Shelby said._

_"I didn't follow orders Mama," she said sadly. _

_"Very good," Shelby praised her and she stood up, pulled Santana into the same tight hug Quinn had gotten and then tucked her into bed. She gave her the same instructions not to move, until she came to retrieve her, and then left Santana's room and headed to Brittany's room. "Bree," she said softly when she walked in. "Why are you in the corner baby girl?" she asked._

_"I heard you spanking Quinnie and Sanny, I thought I was next," she said honestly and sadly. _

_Shelby sighed and moved to the lounge chair. She sat down and called Brittany over to her. "Come here my love," she said gently and Brittany went slowly. Once she was close enough, Shelby guided her into the chair and cuddled with her, playing with her hair. "Let's review baby. What happened in the game?"_

_"Sanny was being a sore winner," Brittany said._

_"Yes she was, and what did I ask everyone to do?"_

_Brittany fell quiet and thought for a moment. "Clean up the game Miss," she said._

_"That is correct, and what did your sisters do?" she asked and Brittany shook her head no. She wasn't sure of this answer. "Did they follow my directions or were they stubborn little girls?" she asked._

_"Stubborn," Brittany said, sounding completely sure of the answer._

_"Yes they were, and what did I tell them would happen if they didn't listen to me?"_

_"They were going to have to take a nap with a sore bottom," Brittany said a knot forming in her stomach. She really didn't want a spanking or a nap._

_"That is also correct. Now, did you follow my orders when I gave them to you?"_

_"I hesitated Mama," she said softly and honestly._

_"You did," Shelby agreed, "but when I gave you specifically a direct order, you did follow it, so as far as I'm concerned, you followed directions very well. Your sisters on the other hand, they need to work on their listening skills," Shelby said._

The girls put away the game and Shelby realized she had to break them up. They'd spent too much time together and were probably still stressed. Quinn had just had surgery, and Brittany and Santana had both suffered a intense spankings for bad behavior, their sleep had been interrupted, Brittany had nearly suffered a migraine, and she'd gotten a minor chemical burn at the club when she tried out a new product. "Thank you for listening girls. Quinnie, Bree, go see Daddy in the kitchen please. Sanny, you can go say hello but then straight back to me, you and I are going out," she said and Santana gave her a curious look.

"Just us Mama?" she asked almost hopefully and Shelby smiled.

"Yes my love, just us, go say hello," she said and Santana practically ran out of the room. She gave Will a hug and kiss hello, kissed her sisters' cheeks gently and then ran back to Shelby. Shelby smiled, pulled her close and gave her a firm smack to her bottom as a reminder. "Don't run," she said seriously and then she gave her a kiss to her forehead before taking her out to the car and heading off.

* * *

Shelby told Santana to grab a cart from the rack and moved to the trunk of her car. She was parked at the very last spot in the row and the parking lot seemed to be dead. There was very little traffic and as long as Santana didn't put up too much of a fuss, this would go very smoothly.

"Okay Mama, I got the big one," she said showing up at the car with a large empty shopping cart. "Look, it has good wheels too," she said proudly. Finding a shopping cart with good wheels was always tricky for some reason. A general mystery of shopping carts across the world.

"You did wonderful baby girl, thank you," Shelby praised. "Now, before we go in, have a seat," she said and Santana sat in the trunk of the SUV, being shielded from the world by the trunk door, Shelby, and the shopping cart. "Would you like to do some training as well my darling?" she asked and Santana tried not to look horrified. They hadn't done public training before. They'd done training at parties, where there were nothing but members of their circle and other circles that operated much the same way. They hadn't done proper public training though and while she knew it was risky, she knew Santana would be the choice of her girls that might go for it.

"What's the training Mama?" Santana asked and Shelby pulled out a small set of ben wa balls. "I don't know those Mama, I'm sorry," Santana said her eyes immediately fell to the ground, head bowed, and a massive pout on her face.

"Hey, hey, hey," Shelby said kindly. "Look at Mama, baby," she said lifting her chin gently with her finger. "If you say no, I won't be mad. If you don't know what these are, I won't be mad. You have a choice my love. You always have a choice," Shelby told her and Santana blinked away tears. "I'm not disappointed my love. Not even a fraction of a percent. You're my lovely little Sanny, and no matter what you decide, or want to know more about, I will be okay with. It's just an offer," Shelby said.

"What are the balls?" she asked.

"These are called ben wa balls my sweet. I'll put them in your body, and they will keep you slightly stimulated while we walk up to the front door of the store. Once we are inside, we will go into the restroom and I will take them out," Shelby explained.

"Can they fall out?" Santana asked.

"Possibly, yes," Shelby answered honestly.

"Can they get stuck inside?" she asked, sounding more concerned about that, rather than the fact that they could potentially fall out.

"No. I made sure to get the kind with the removal cord," she said holding them up and showing her how the two balls were held together by a string and she thought about it for a moment more.

"Um, okay Miss," she said.

"What's your safe word Sanny?" Shelby asked her.

"Bubblegum Mama," she said softly.

"Very good my darling," she told her and she gave her a kiss to her forehead. "No one can see you sweetheart, so lie back for me, and I'll put them in and then we'll go shopping. I won't let you get far away. I'll be right next to you and if at any point it is too much for you, what do you say?" Shelby asked her.

"Bubblegum Mama," Santana said.

"My smart girl," Shelby praised.

Santana laid back and let Shelby undress her lower half. Santana laid still while Shelby unbuttoned her jeans, pulled down the zipper, tugged her jeans down to her knees, did the same with her panties and then pushed her knees back toward her chest, opening Santana up. She then pulled a tube of KY out of her purse, and coated the balls, before carefully inserting them, one at a time, into her pet. "Talk to me pet, tell me if you're okay so far," Shelby requested.

"It's okay Miss. They don't hurt, I just feel a bit full maybe," she said honestly.

"Alright, let me help you up," Shelby said and she helped her to sit up and then stand and Santana wiggled around for a moment and Shelby waited patiently. They had quite the walk ahead of them, but that was done on purpose. Holding them from the parking lot to the store was enough of a test for Shelby. It was something new and Santana had to work up to extended period of times, or she'd have some very sore muscles. Shelby wanted to take them out of her as soon as they made it inside the store and the restroom was immediately to the right. She fixed Santana's clothes and had Santana move to the cart and spoke kindly. "You will push my love. I'm right behind you. You're going to be kept very safe, in front of your Miss, who loves you very much," Shelby told her and Santana leaned in for a hug, squeezing Shelby tightly. "I love you so much Sanny, you will never know how deep my love is for you," she told her and kissed her temple repeatedly.

"I love you too Mama," Santana smiled, enjoying her special time with Shelby. She released the hug after a moment and carefully and slowly pushed the cart up the parking row to the store and Shelby stopped her.

"When we get in baby, we'll take them out," Shelby said. Two steps seemed to be too much for Santana, but she wasn't complaining, she was doing what most pets did. She wanted to please her Miss. Once they reached the halfway point in the row, Shelby stopped her, to let her rest and spoke again. "If you leave them in too long for the first time, you'll be in a great deal of pain and we don't want that," she said and Santana nodded. Walking with the balls moving inside her was a very odd sensation. They eventually made it into the store and Shelby lead Santana into the extra large stall in the bathroom, with the Koala Bear on it. Santana's eyes got a bit wide and Shelby laughed softly and massaged her neck gently. "No baby girl. You don't need to lie down on the changing table. This isn't that kind of game. You have a string to remove them," Shelby assured her and Santana let out a sigh of relief. "Sit down and I'll help you," she instructed.

Once it was out, they both washed their hands, put themselves together, and continued with their shopping. "Mama?" Santana asked cautiously, her focus on everything but Shelby. "Why did you ask me to come with you?" she asked softly.

Shelby smiled and guided Santana to stand behind the push bar of the cart, and then she got behind her, effectively trapping her in place. "Sanny, you are one of my three beautiful girls, and I love you very much. I like spending time with you and the past two days have been a bit crazy. You've been pushed aside. Not on purpose, but your sisters had a few things happen to them, and they needed my attention, which means you didn't get any. I never, ever, want any of you to feel that one of you are more loved or cared for than the others," Shelby explained and Santana stopped moving. "Sanny, you are one of my three beautiful girls. I love you. I want to always be able to spend one on one time with each of you," Shelby said and Santana looked at her with watery eyes. It had never been like that before for Santana. Her parents weren't cruel, but they weren't attentive. Miss Kate was accepting of the life style choice Santana wanted, but she never showed affection. It was a lot of new and wonderful feelings all at once and it took her by surprise. "I didn't mean to make you cry baby, are you ok?" Shelby asked with concern and Santana simply wrapped her arms around Shelby and hugged her tightly, just needing her Mama to hold her. Shelby held her for as long as she needed before leading her out into the store, so they could start their shopping.

They were standing in the produce aisle when Mark and his two little girls came closer to them. "Hello Miss Corcoran," Mark smiled.

"Master Hughes. It's lovely to see you," Shelby grinned, being careful to keep her voice soft so as not to draw attention.

"Girls can you say hello to Sanny an Miss Corcoran?" Mark urged them politely. Mackenzie hid behind her Daddy and Courtney looked cautiously at Shelby and Santana before waving.

"Hi Corey," Santana said softly. She was extremely gentle with these two girls. They were the "babies" of her circle and she felt bad for them. Unless they were at home, they were genuinely scared all the time. Santana didn't think anyone should live life being scared all the time, but she knew that there was not a lot she could do about it, so she simply treated them as gently as she could.

"Hi Sanny," Courtney said softly and she picked up a box of animal crackers and handed it to Santana.

"Oooh, these are fun. I remember these. Are you and Kenzie going to have these for snack today?"

"Dem mine, bu' I s'ares," she babbled softly.

"Sharing is very good. I share with my sisters too," Santana praised and Courtney smiled.

"How are your sisters Santana?" Mark asked.

"Good Sir. They are home. Quinnie was in the hospital yesterday, but she's home now and fine and Bree is at home resting," she said and he smiled before looking at Shelby.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Appendicitis," Shelby said. "Terri took her to the hospital last night, fixed her up, and now she's home resting. Where's Allison?" she asked.

"Mama?" Mackenzie asked from behind her Daddy, interrupting conversation and wanting her Mama.

"Kenzie we do not interrupt," Mark scolded gently. "Allison is at a seminar today. She'll be home tonight and we're preparing a lovely dinner for her," Mark said and Mackenzie went back to hiding behind Mark and trembling slightly. Mackenzie was a Mama's girl and even at age twenty three she looked and acted younger. Inside the circle she was even younger than that. She was comfortable around age three, which confused the hell out of Santana, but she didn't judge, she just treated her the way she wanted to be treated.

"Well we won't keep you, we'll let you get back to your shopping," Shelby smiled.

"No, wait Daddy. I show," Courtney said and she reached into the cart and pulled out a new package of sippy cups and offered them to Shelby.

"Oh wow. Corey, these are very pretty, did you pick them out?" Shelby asked kindly, even going so far as to squat down on the floor and look up at Courtney. Courtney was twenty five, but like her "sister" was most comfortable around age three. She was usually incredibly shy, but she did like to show off some of the things that were most special to her and when you're three, anything new that you helped to pick out, that was what was special.

"Uh huh," Courtney smiled. "Dis one mine," she pointing to the red one, "and dis one Kenzie. Her like green. Yuck," Courtney said.

"No yuck!" Mackenzie argued from behind Mark.

"No arguing or no sippy cups for anyone," he said seriously and both girls looked at him with deer-in-headlights eyes. Santana struggled not to laugh at how comical the girls' faces were and instead turned it into a cough.

"Well in our house, Sanny loves red things and Quinnie likes green things and Bree likes blue. Everyone is allowed to have a favorite different color," Shelby said. "Everyone is also allowed to not like a color. None of my girls like pink," she said and Courtney nodded her agreement. She didn't like pink either. "Well I'm going to let you finish your shopping with Daddy, so you can go home and make your Mama a wonderful dinner okay?" Shelby asked and Courtney nodded and quickly moved in for a hug. Shelby stood up, hugged her tightly and then went to hug Mark. "Your girls are delicious," she whispered to him. He smiled and simply nodded. He thought his girls were pretty special as well. "Bye Kenzie, it was nice to see you again," Shelby said and Mackenzie stuck her head out from behind her Daddy and waved.

"Bye Master Hughes," Santana said softly and she stood where she was and waved. She knew that the girls didn't like any other pet, touching their Daddy, so she tried to be respectful of it. No one wanted a melt down in the middle of the grocery store.

"No hug?" Mark asked and she blushed a bit and then moved in for the hug. "That was very nice of you to think of the girls Sanny, thank you," he whispered to her. The hug broke and Mark spoke kindly. "Alright girls, say goodbye," he said and they both waved.

"Daddy, me in," Courtney said pointing to the cart. She wanted to ride in the basket while he pushed.

It was the last thing they heard as Shelby directed Santana over to the meat section and Santana spoke up. "I think Corey has good taste in color," she said.

"I think so too," Shelby told her and she took Santana's hand and kept her nearby, while looking for chicken with the other hand. Santana tried to pull away after a moment, but Shelby gave a slight tug and Santana knew she wasn't going anywhere. This was a possessive thing and if she was being honest, she kind of liked it. Shelby took control. She controlled a lot just by keeping Santana so close, but it was also nice to know that Shelby had claimed her. Sometimes she wished someone would walk by and touch her, or shift her out of the way, or something, just to see Shelby react. Shelby was a Mama Bear and when it came to her girls, she was vicious and over protective. It was nice to have someone love her that much was the only thought that went through Santana's mind.

* * *

Returning home, Brittany ran over and hugged them both. "Mama," she said kindly. "We've been very good, Daddy even said so, can we all go play a game now?"

Shelby pet the side of Brittany's face and kissed her forehead. "You and Sanny, bring all the grocery bags into the kitchen, then you three can go play," she said giving each of the girls a quick swat to their bottoms. They both grinned and went to the car to do as asked while Shelby went into the family room, to find Quinn and Will cuddled up on the couch. She was on her back, reclined against her Daddy, as he played with her hair and she was fighting sleep. "Hello baby girl," she said to Quinn and Quinn gave a sleepy smile.

Shelby gave her a kiss and then looked at Will. "Anne called while you were gone. You have been requested for a meeting tomorrow afternoon," he said. She nodded and looked up as her other two girls brought all the groceries into the kitchen for her.

"Alright girls, thank you, you can come in here and play," Shelby said.

"Oh, I um, I kinda wanted to play in my room," Brittany said, blushing heavily. She wanted to play sex games and usually that was okay, but they all did have to ask.

"You two can, but Quinnie still has to rest," she said and Quinn mumbled tiredly and snuggled further into Will.

"I don't think it's a problem," he laughed softly and Brittany and Santana went up to the bedroom as fast as they could. "NO TOYS!" Will called after them.

"Kay Daddy!" their voices called back, floating down from the stairs.

Brittany pushed Santana down onto the bed, and then moved up to straddle her hips. She leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. She forced her tongue into Santana's mouth and Santana moaned happily as Brittany's body pressed into hers. They moved in a slow rhythm and Brittany moved her kisses away from Santana's mouth and then moved to her collar bone. She sucked softly, using her tongue to tickle the skin slightly and it gave Santana goosebumps. Santana's hand flew to Brittany's backside and she groped at her flesh, squeezing and kneading whatever and where ever she could, exciting the blonde on top of her.

"I want," Santana whined between kisses, as she moved her fingers around to grope at Brittany's sex.

"But I want too," Brittany said, only her voice had no whine to it, only desire. She was strong and in command and she was going to get what she was after and she knew Santana was more than willing to have it. Brittany was usually the calm laid back sister, but when she wanted sex, there was no stopping her.

"Well how come you get to go first?" Santana pouted.

"Because it was my idea, and because we can't use toys and because I said so. So just shut up and kiss me," she said and she captured Santana in a kiss.

"I'm telling Mama and Daddy you told me to shut up," Santana smirked. "They're gonna spank you silly once they hear that," she said.

"Maybe I do something to make you forget," Brittany grinned and she kissed her way down Santana's body, removing clothes as she went, until Santana was completely naked and all she felt was the cool air on her bare skin and Brittany's tongue on her already wet sex. Brittany found the nub she was looking for and sucked it into her mouth, brushing her tongue over it, as slowly and teasingly as she could. It was one big bundle of nerve endings and she wanted Santana to feel every little bit of what she was doing to her, so she simply flicked it back and forth as well as up and down, lashing the small object with her tongue and Santana wasn't complaining. She was moaning and begging Brittany to finish her off, so Brittany sucked a little harder. Santana bit back a scream and rested for a moment, before reaching her hands down and pulling Brittany up, so they were face to face again.

"My turn," she said seriously and Brittany let Santana take over. They rolled on top of each other and now Santana was on top of Brittany, pinning her in place, with lovely little kisses and gentle bite marks to the crook of her neck.

"No, I want more, turn around," Brittany said.

"After I help you first," she said and she kissed her way down Brittany's body, disrobing her as she went, much the same as Brittany had done to her. Once her tongue found it's way into Brittany's sex, Brittany was screaming in pleasure. Santana brought Brittany right to the edge and then stopped and Brittany screamed in annoyance and Santana smiled. "You didn't think I would let you come so fast did you?" Santana teased, pushing two fingers carefully inside Brittany's hot, wet, sex and wiggled them slowly at first. "I love you Bree, do you love me?" she asked.

"Sanny, please!" she begged.

"Come on, answer me," Santana coached gently wiggling her fingers a little bit faster.

"Sanny!" Brittany pleaded.

"I love hearing you beg Bree, come on, tell me what you want," she said teasing her into her orgasm.

"Sanny, pleeeeease," Brittany begged.

"Alright my darling girl," she said and she attacked Brittany's mouth with hers and thrust her fingers in and out causing Brittany's body to tremble into orgasm.

Santana pulled her fingers out of Brittany's body and pet her trembling stomach. "You're gorgeous Bree, I love you," Santana smiled.

"I love you too Sanny, and I'm going to continue to love you for as long as I can, because I think when Quinnie is better, she's going to attack you for sex," Brittany smiled.

"She's going to attack you too Bree. She loves both of us a lot," Santana explained.

"You last longer than I do though," Brittany smiled.

"It doesn't matter love, let's cuddle," Santana smiled.

"Think we could cuddle in the bathtub?" she asked.

"I don't have champagne, or berries, or chocolate though," Santana pouted.

"We don't need that. We need each other, that's it," Brittany grinned.

* * *

Shelby made sure all her girls were in bed and then went into the en-suite. Will was already in the shower and she smiled and stripped down to her birthday suit. She opened the door to the wide shower and grabbed some body wash. She poured the soap into her hand and rubbed them together for a moment and then began washing his back. She made lazy circles at first and then lowered her hands down until they were at his hips. She worked them around to the front and rubbed back and forth, lightly on his hips and he moaned happily. She worked her fingers carefully into his skin, soaping him up, all along the crease of his thighs, making him moan a little louder. "Shhh, our girls are sleeping," she scolded him gently.

"You're making it very difficult," he said.

"It's part of my charm," she grinned resting her chin on his shoulder and nipping lightly at his neck. He wasn't much into heavy biting and hickeys. When they were younger he marked her all over and she loved it. Now that they were in a very sexual community where biting was an upper level skill, he decided it wasn't for him anymore. Playing was fine when they were young and stupid, but now that they knew more, it made it harder to just play sometimes.

Shelby smiled and moved her soapy hands up and down over his body, paying particular attention to his now soft member, and with her gentle work, she was able to get him into a semi hard state. A moment later, he was fully erect and she grinned, she turned inward, so she was able to kiss his neck, letting the water fall down his front and rinse away the soap lather that she had worked up. When she finished kissing him, she was now standing in front of him and she slowly broke the kiss and sunk down to her knees. She used his feet as knee pads for her own body and then took him into her mouth. She worked slowly at first, using her tongue to coax him closer and closer to a release. She didn't have to work too hard either.

"Christ Shel," he hissed and leaned back against the shower wall, letting the water fall mainly on Shelby's back as she sucked him hard. Seconds later, she pulled away and he came hard, trembling lightly against the wall, feeling things he hadn't felt in a while.

"Too much?" she asked sweetly and innocently, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Brat," he laughed happily and pulled her to him, kissing her as strongly as he could. The two of them stayed close together under the spray of the water, letting it massage away any tensions they still had and they somehow slow danced together. It was a very slow movement. They moved in a very small circle, letting the warm water rain over their bodies, and in that moment, they felt completely connected. Shelby started humming softly and rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms tight around her waist. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, but I'm nervous," she said honestly.

"I'd hate to see how you act when you're not nervous," he teased her.

She let out a little giggle and smiled. "I'm nervous about the new girl. Rachel you said," she said softly.

"Yes, Rachel. What are you nervous about?"

"I'm nervous that I will love her immediately, that our girls will be mean to her, that our girls will be nice to her, and that our girls will feel like they are being replaced and or neglected," she said honestly.

Will nodded and picked up Shelby's bottle of shampoo. It was not time to pleasure his wife. It was time to care for her. She was having a lot of apprehensions and in part of their wedding vows seventeen years ago, they'd promised to reassure and care for each other when fears and concerns became too overwhelming. He carefully turned her around so she was leaning against him and then poured a decent amount of shampoo into his hands before working it into her head, lathering up her thick dark hair and combing his fingers through it, giving her a small scalp massage in the process. "Well, let's do the first thing. Unfortunately you will love her immediately, and I know this, because I loved her immediately. Loving her and having her live with us are two different things. We have to remember that she may not want to live with us. She may decide that our life style is not for her. She may have had enough from her previous masters and want out completely," Will said and Shelby nodded. Will made valid points, but Shelby had a gut feeling that Rachel was going to join their little family and there was going to be tension for months. The first time had been a bit stressful, but the girls were already a tight knit unit, so it was one unit of people interacting with another unit. But now, Rachel was coming in to a situation with five different personalities and Shelby knew the tension that would bring, so her concerns were valid.

"Love," Will said gently, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm going to let you finish on your own and I'll meet you in bed okay?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a sweet kiss. "Hey," she called after him, just before he shut the shower door. "You are the best decision I ever made," she told him with a loving smile.

"Yes I am," he smirked and she rolled her eyes. Then he gave her a sweet kiss and left her to finish. She conditioned her hair, washed her body, and shaved her legs. She stepped out of the shower and dried off her body, wondering what the next day was going to bring. She'd had these same concerns when she met her girls the first time. The difference was the girls hadn't been injured the last time. They'd been neglected, but not physically injured. She dried off and stepped into pajamas and was combing her hair when she heard screaming from down the hall. "Bree?" she asked calling in to Will.

He glanced over at the monitors on his dresser and called a yes into her and then went to get Brittany, who was clearly distressed about something. He walked into the bedroom and saw Brittany sitting up in bed, knees tucked up to her shoulders, and sobbing. "Bree honey," he said gently.

"Daddy!" she cried and immediately scrambled out of bed and and into his arms.

"Shhh, you're okay baby girl, it's alright," he soothed and she held tight to him, trembling. "What happened baby?" he asked her and she shook her head no. She wasn't ready yet, so he rubbed her back and kept her tight. "Come on love, let's go cuddle with Mama okay?" he asked.

He guided her into the master bedroom and as soon as Brittany saw Shelby, she ran to her and sobbed into her shoulder. "Oh my sweet girl, what happened baby?" she asked gently and Brittany still shook her head. "Shhh, okay, come on then. Mama and Bree are going to get in bed and cuddle," she said and Brittany continued to tremble. She'd had a bad dream that Shelby had never taken them and left them with Kate. She knew it was wrong, but the dream was a little too scary and real for her, and she didn't want to hurt her Miss's feelings.

"I'll be right back," Will said and he kissed both his girls and went to check on the other two, while Shelby moved Brittany into the bed and stepped away for a moment to grab a book. All of her girls loved to read, and be read to. When they were feeling stressed and insecure, they would read. Sometimes they read to each other or had Shelby or Will read to them, to help them feel better about their surroundings so they could calm down. Will went down the hall and checked on Quinn first. She was surrounded by pillows on one side and Santana was on the other. He went in and looked between them. Santana had a protective arm wrapped across Quinn's chest and both girls were sleeping very peacefully. "I love you Quinnie," he whispered kissing forehead and smoothing back her hair. "I love you Sanny," he said softly and kissed and pet her as well. Then he went back to bed and found Shelby and Brittany cuddled up in bed. Shelby had an arm wrapped around Brittany and the other was holding a book. Brittany had sunk down a bit and cuddled in tight to her Mama, while Shelby read to her from the Velveteen Rabbit.

Shelby had her voice soft and gentle, in order to help Brittany calm down and it had worked because the young blonde was no longer trembling and appeared to be fighting sleep. Will climbed into bed with them and Brittany sunk down further, snuggling closer into her Mama. Shelby carefully pass the book over to Will and he read the rest of the story while Shelby and Brittany laid all the way down and by the end of the story Brittany was sound asleep. "Are Quinnie and Sanny okay?" Shelby asked softly.

"Yes, they are. They're cuddled up together in Quinnie's bed. They put a bunch of pillows around her and Sanny's on the other side, so that Quinn doesn't roll over and fall out of bed. It's really sweet," he said. Shelby smiled and Will looked down at Brittany. "Get anything out of her?" he asked.

"No, I'm sure it was just a bad dream, she gets them from time to time. I'm sure it'll be okay," she said.

* * *

In the morning Shelby woke up to the smell of bacon. She opened her eyes and was grateful to learn her husband wasn't in bed with her and Brittany was. If Brittany was cooking bacon downstairs by herself, she'd be in big trouble. Brittany was curled tight into her Mama and sleeping peacefully. Shelby gave her a gentle kiss and then slipped out of bed, going downstairs to see what was going on. She found her husband and Quinn sitting at the table and sharing bacon. "Well good morning," she smiled at them.

"Hi Mama," Quinn said.

"Good morning baby, did you sleep well?" she asked, giving her a few kisses to her temple and Quinn smiled. She loved the attention and affection she got from her Miss and Sir. They genuinely cared about their girls.

"Yes Mama. Sanny made sure I didn't move at all. We laid together all night," she said.

"And where is Sanny now?"" she asked curiously.

"In bed. She didn't want to get up and join us, so Daddy said we could have a breakfast date," she said.

"That sounds lovely. I will let you two enjoy your date then, but save some for the rest of us okay?" she asked petting Quinn's hair.

"Here baby, another bite," Will said and he hand fed her the bacon, to keep her slightly distracted. "Where's Bree?" he asked.

"She's still in bed," Shelby said smoothly, but her eyes told a very different story and Will looked concerned. She waved him off and went upstairs to find Brittany in the middle of the bed and sobbing. "Brittany," Shelby said kindly and as soon as she sat on the bed, Brittany threw herself at her Mistress, holding on tight and sobbing as quietly as she could, but her body was trembling violently. "Hey, hey, hey," Shelby said kindly, shifting Brittany so they were in a more comfortable position. "Bree, what's wrong my love?" she asked with concern and Brittany simply held tight to her Mama and cried.

"Oh, my sweet baby girl, you're okay baby, you're okay. Mama's here," she assured her and Brittany just hugged her tightly and cried.

"Mama, don't leave," she finally cried.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, it's okay. I'm right here with my sweet baby Bree, and I love her so very much," Shelby cooed softly. She cuddled her even closer and felt Brittany start to relax a bit. "I do," Shelby cooed. "Did you know that? Did you know that Mama loves her three girls more than anything in the world? You all mean everything to me," she said and Brittany continued to calm down. Santana walked past the doorway and waved sleepily at them, before tiredly walking into the room and spreading herself out on the king sized bed, her head near Shelby's hip. Shelby reached down and scratched her head gently and Santana let out a soft happy little noise. "Well good morning Sanny," Shelby smiled. Santana didn't respond, she simply left her eyes closed, raised her hand and waved, before taking Shelby's hand, pulling it carefully to her mouth and kissing Shelby's wrist. Shelby couldn't help but smile. "So then Mama has a question. If Daddy is downstairs with Quinnie having a breakfast date, does that mean Mama gets two of her beautiful girls for a cuddle date?" she asked. Santana smiled and nodded yes. Brittany hiccuped and snuggled in closer.

Santana sat up after a moment and leaned her body against Shelby, resting on her shoulder. "Mama? Is Bree having a Mama day?" she asked softly, taking Brittany's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Maybe," Shelby said kindly. "Is that what's up Bree? Do you need a Mama day?" Shelby asked her and Brittany seemed to sink into herself and melt into Shelby. The girls hadn't had a Mama day or Daddy day in at least a month. Those days were pretty gentle days. The girls would be with that "parent" all day long, needing their love, affection, and most of all reassurance that everything would be okay. Anxiety did lots of things to people and when Will and Shelby learned they were going to get three young girls, they decided to have these days whenever necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone,**

**Happy Sunday! Hope you all enjoy the chapter. There is a new section below, so check that out please. It's just before the Warnings.**

**Here are the Major Points that need to be understood for the STORY. If you know this well, then please jump to the Warnings: section below.**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******NEW SECTION! I'm going to call this the Need to Know section, because upon careful consideration and feedback from a friend, these two points are not really warnings, just a key points that will help with the story.**

******~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Sunday of that same week. I feel like I should give you all a dates as well. Will this help anyone?**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics and it's disjointed right now, but it will all be clear later (assuming I write this correctly).**

**Warnings:**

**~ None for this chapter.**

******Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

_Shelby moved over to the table with a box of crayons and a coloring book. She turned to an empty page, selected a picture of Mickey Mouse and one of his nephews and picked up the crayon, starting to color them in. Brittany was the first to be curious and she went over to investigate. "Miss Shelby?" she asked kindly. "Why are you coloring a picture?" she asked._

_"Well Miss Bree, I like coloring, because it relaxes me. Whenever I get anxious or worked up about something, I need to find a way to unwind and coloring always helps me," Shelby said._

_"What could you possibly get upset about Miss Shelby?" Quinn asked, inching closer to her with Santana's hand held tight in hers. Safety in number right? _

_"Oh, I get anxious about a lot of things. Recently I learned that I was meeting three beautiful, smart, talented, lovely ladies who were new to this life style and not treated so well the last time they tried. It made me nervous," Shelby said._

_"We know that's us Ma'am," Santana said as politely as possible, which wasn't very polite at all. _

_"Sanny!" Brittany scolded. "Don't be rude, we asked her a question and she answered it," she said. _

_"Maybe Sanny is anxious too," Shelby suggested kindly, not once looking up from her coloring. "If you want to try coloring too Santana, that would be okay with me. There are plenty of pages in that book," Shelby said kindly._

_"No, it won't help," she pouted._

_"Tell her," Quinn hissed._

_"No," Santana hissed quietly._

_"Can I color Miss Shelby? I'm not anxious, but it looks like it might be relaxing anyway," Brittany said._

_"Yes of course, come pick out a page and then if you want me to pull it out for you I will, or you can pull it out yourself," she offered._

_"Tell her," Quinn hissed at Santana a second time._

_"No," Santana said and she blinked back tears. She'd had a terrible nightmare that not only had her parents banished her from her own home, which had happened, but Miss Kate and now Will and Shelby had done the same thing. They'd had a little play date with Will and Shelby and it made her feel amazing, but that was two days ago and now they were back at Bruce and Anne's house, unable to go visit, and she was sure that it meant, they didn't want all of them. They were going to be split up, she was convinced of it. She expressed all of this to Quinn and Brittany, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone else._

_"We have to be honest Sanny," Quinn said softly._

_"No, I can't," she said tears springing to her eyes and she quickly brushed them away._

_"Then I'm going to try the coloring thing too, at least let's try that okay?" Quinn offered and Santana shook her head no. She couldn't get attached, only to have it be ripped away from her._

_Quinn gave her a kiss to her cheek and then went over to the table. "I'd like to color too Miss Shelby," Quinn said._

_"Of course Quinnie, do you want to choose your page or should I choose for you?" Shelby offered._

_"You can choose please Miss," she said._

_Shelby nodded and selected a picture for Quinn to color. She handed it over and the room fell quiet. The girls colored and Santana hung back in the corner, scared, and unsure, and completely anxious about the dream she'd had and what her future held._

_Shelby thought for a moment. Will was at the club with a client but had suggested that Shelby announce parent day, and now seemed as good a time as any, so she did so carefully. "Are you girls okay with coloring?" she asked them._

_"Yes Miss," Quinn and Brittany answered in unison and Shelby smiled. "Do you know something, Mister Will and I were talking and we were trying to come up with different ways to reassure you girls that you will be completely safe with us, at all times, should you decide that's what you want to do. I know that sometimes, after bad situations people can change their mind, and that's okay, but we thought we would tell you all your options ahead of time," she said._

_"Can we hear them Miss?" Brittany asked kindly._

_"Of course. We thought that cuddling and watching movies would be good, or maybe if we cuddled with you and read a story with you perhaps. You girls would all be a green level when you came to live with us, which means everything is new. All that new can be very overwhelming, so we wanted to give you things to do, so you would know that you are completely safe and loved," Shelby explained._

_"Here that Sanny? Loved!" Quinn spoke up and Shelby stared at the picture before her and got an idea._

_"Sanny, can you come here please? I think I need help with this picture and your sisters are a bit busy with their pictures. Will you please help me?" she asked. She looked at Santana as she spoke, so she didn't see the other girls nodding furiously to call Santana over but she felt movement behind her. With a great deal of reluctance, Santana walked over and sat down next to Shelby, waiting for further instruction. Shelby handed her a few crayons and told her she could start coloring. Santana selected the red one and began coloring Mickey's pants and as Shelby watched her a single tear fell down onto the paper and while Santana didn't want to, she couldn't help her feelings, and she turned into Shelby and just cried, holding on tightly and trembling slightly. "Oh Sanny," Shelby cooed gently and she wrapped the young woman in a tight embrace and the girls quickly spoke up for their sister, surrounding her as best they could._

_"Sanny had a nightmare that she wouldn't be wanted and we would all be split up, or that you'd take us and not her and so she's been on edge ever since she woke up," Brittany said and Santana simply cried harder. It hurt to have her fears spoken. She didn't know why, but it did. She chose this life style, but she didn't think it would be so hard and somehow lonely._

_"You didn't ask to tell that story," Quinn scolded. "Don't you remember? We have to wait to talk sometimes," Quinn said._

_"It's alright Quinn, but thank you for trying to remember all the rules we've given you so far," Shelby said kindly and then she focused on Santana. "Sanny, I bet that was very scary, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't around to help calm your fears and anxieties, but I bet your sisters did a really good job of helping you out. I can see how much they love you, and I promise you that Mr. Bruce and Miss Anne would never split the three of you up. Should you choose that you really do want this life style and that you want to live with us, Mister Will and I have one more solution to help with anxiety, should I tell all of you about it?" she asked._

_All three girls nodded, Brittany and Quinn a little more eagerly than Santana. "Well we came up with something called parent day. Now we are obviously not your blood parents, but because you girls are so young compared to us old folks, we thought parent was a good term. All it means is that if you decide that you need to spend a full day with one or both of us, we will do everything we can to make sure that happens. We thought we would call them Mama day or Daddy day, or parent day, should you need both of us. Sometimes, you just need to be with someone who does nothing but reassure you, through touch and constant communication that you are special and important," Shelby said. "Mister Will and I are completely prepared to give you girls those days should you need them," she said._

_"Miss Shelby I need a Mama day," Santana pushed out carefully, trying not to blubber._

_Shelby nodded and looked at the other girls. "Do you girls understand what that means my darlings?" she asked them._

_"It means Sanny needs to be with you and we're not going to be included in it, but only because she's so distressed and needs more focus than we do," Quinn said._

_"That was very good Quinnie, and well said although I want to add one detail. While you may not be included in what we do, you will not be overlooked at all. Just because one or all of you need a day to be with us, doesn't me the others will be ignored, do you understand?" she asked and they all nodded. It made sense. It stood to reason that the girls wouldn't all need a day at the same time, but should that accidentally happen, it would be worked out, but she was trying to impress upon them, that no one would be forgotten or ignored. "Sanny my love, I will talk to Miss Anne and Mister Bruce, before I leave, and we will put a Mama day for you on the calendar and make sure that you and I get to spend as much of an entire day together as possible. We will set it up all together, so everyone knows all the information okay sweetheart?" she asked her and Santana nodded, still holding tight to Shelby._

_"Miss?" she asked softly. "Do I have to call you Mama on my day?" Santana questioned._

_"If you want to sweetheart, but I will leave that choice to you," Shelby said and she gave her a gentle kiss._

* * *

Shelby went downstairs with Brittany and Santana who were both a little more awake now and calm. She had them sit down and smiled at Quinn and Will. "It appears that our sweet Bree, needs a Mama day," she said and Will frowned.

"Are you alright Bree?" he asked with concern. Today was the day Shelby was supposed to go see Rachel and it wasn't an opportunity they wanted missed. They also didn't want to introduce the girls to each other yet. It was also a rule to never break a Mama day, or Daddy day, ever.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she whimpered.

"You don't need to be sorry my sweet girl," Will told her kindly.

"But Mama has an appointment and now I'm taking her away from it," she said sadly.

"What appointment baby girl?" Will asked kindly as Shelby pulled Brittany tight to her body and kept her wrapped in a loving hug. She was honestly concerned that the girls knew somehow. They were incredibly smart. She never put it past them to figure things out.

"I don't know. It's circled on the calendar," she said pointing to the wall.

"It's a simple appointment sweetheart, and I can cancel it, or you can come with me," Shelby said and Will looked upset with this.

"Why is Daddy mad?" Santana asked quickly.

"We're not supposed to interrupt!" Quinn scolded her sister.

"Quinnie, continue to eat your breakfast. Sanny, you are very observant, but we're not going to discuss it right now, understood?" Will asked seriously. He had to make sure that he and Shelby were on the same page and right now they weren't.

"No, no fighting!" Santana cried.

"Come here Santana," Will said seriously and sternly. He wasn't messing around with her. Santana could get out of line rather quickly if they didn't pull her in and make her focus just as quickly.

"No, no fighting!" she cried getting up and carefully moving over toward him. When she was close enough he wrapped her in a hug and gave her a firm smack to her bottom.

"Stop," he told her seriously. "Mama and I are not fighting," he said.

"You are! I see it in your face!" she challenged and she was very quickly smacked again, three times in quick succession, only because she was being rude to her Sir.

"I said stop Santana," he said firmly. "No one is fighting, no one is leaving, no one is going to yell or be angry. You need to calm down. Mama and I disagree about things a lot of the time, you know that," he said seriously.

"Not like this, it's different. This is more. This is about us," she whimpered and her face looked ready to crumble.

"Sanny, sit down with Daddy, right now," Shelby said. "We tell them. We talk about it now, as a family, and then Bree and I will have our Mama day," she said. Will didn't think this was the best time, but the girls were getting worked up and Brittany already needed Shelby more than usual. It'd been at least two months, since any of them needed a parent day.

Will sat down and pulled Santana into his lap, holding her close. "Santana Aurora look at me," he said seriously, in his commanding Master voice and she did so, with tears in her eyes. "Santana, I love you. I love you and your sisters and Mama. No one is going anywhere, unless they choose to leave. I'm not leaving," Will told her.

"I'm not leaving either Sanny, and if any of you girls want to leave, then it's your choice," Shelby said and the girls nodded their understanding. "What we are trying to figure out however is if we'll be a good family for another young lady," Shelby explained.

"Why? What's wrong with us?" Santana asked. Shelby had been right all along, Santana would be the one that would have the most trouble with this.

"Sanny! Stop fighting!" Quinn yelled at her and then she winced in pain. Turning quickly to scold her sister was not something her body was ready for.

"Hey," Will said reaching out and touching her knee to get her attention. "Slow movements and we don't yell. This is a family discussion, we discuss, no more yelling," he warned her. It was the first and would be the last warning. They didn't need to be told. The next time he had to warn someone about a rule, they would be spanked. "Nothing is wrong with any of you. You are all amazing girls. We love you all very much. Mr. Bruce just thinks that this girl needs a home and will fit in with our family."

"Oh, does she get a shopping day too? That was fun," Brittany said perking up a little bit in Shelby's lap. Santana's jaw nearly hit the ground at that. They were being replaced and all Brittany could think about was a shopping day.

"You're jumping the gun a little bit baby girl, but if she chooses to stay with us, then yes, she will get a shopping day, just like the three of you got. Her own day, just like the three of you got. Paint color, lounge chair, bath towel, and all the extra little things the three of you had too," Will said.

"No!" Santana said.

"Santana Aurora," Shelby warned her. "She gets to decide, the same as the three of you got to decide. She has to meet me, and the three of you, have her two probationary weeks with Mr. Bruce and Miss Anne and then attempt days with us, before she makes her decision. You will meet her, and you will be polite, or you will be having a conversation with me," she said.

Santana wiggled on Will's lap and tried to get away, but he held her close and rubbed her back gently, trying to get her to settle down a little bit. She could be mad, he was fine with that, it was what she did when she was mad, like break dishes, and punch walls, that he wasn't okay with. "Sanny look at me," Will said and she turned her head away, she didn't want to. She was too angry and she knew she'd do something wrong. "Sanny," he warned.

"Daddy, it's her most angry face. She needs to cool down some," Quinn offered polite.

"I don't need you talking for me!" Santana snapped at her.

"Come on, corner, let's go," Will said calmly and he put Santana in an empty corner of the room, and then went over to Quinn. "And you young lady. I know you are trying to help, but we have talked about this. I appreciate that you are trying to keep Sanny out of trouble and be my eyes because I can't see her, but it was not asked of you, so you can go to the corner as well," he told her and she frowned.

"But my stomach."

"I'm not hitting anything, I'm not putting you over my knee, or spanking you, yet, so you're stomach will be fine. I will help you to the corner and you will stand there until I tell you otherwise," he said. Brittany couldn't take this. She snuggled into Shelby and Shelby smiled.

She lowered her chin and whispered. "You will still get your Mama day and we will still have our family discussion, but your sisters are very stubborn little girls sometimes, they get that from Daddy, he's stubborn too," she said and Brittany let out a soft laugh. She knew that was genetically impossible, but Will and Shelby said things like that all the time in hopes it would remind the girls how loved and wanted they truly were; how much a part of their family, they were. "Breakfast for you my love?" she asked softly and Brittany nodded. "Okay, sit here and I'll get you a plate," she said.

Brittany's eyes couldn't focus, she kept looking around the room at her entire family. Her sisters were frustrated and had been acting up enough to get them into the corner, Will looked annoyed, and Shelby was fixing three plates of food when Brittany didn't even feel that hungry. She returned to the table, sat down next to her young pet and gave her one plate of food. She took a second for herself and then put the third where Santana would be sitting. Shelby let Brittany eat and after ten minutes the girls were escorted back to their seats. Everyone taking their own seat, so things could be discussed.

"Why are you getting rid of us," Santana demanded.

Will moved like lightening, put her over his knee and gave her one solid smack. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but she was definitely in a vulnerable position and it really didn't matter that Quinn, Brittany, and Shelby were there. This wasn't a true punishment, this was a reminder, possibly a very long reminder, that Santana chose a life style with rules. The rules in this house, were to be polite and respectful at all times and the second they weren't followed, they were put over someone's knee and spanked. One swat for every rule they broke. "Ask it better," Will told her seriously, rubbing her lower back. He made sure that the smacks left a sting and not a pleasant one. He wanted her to remember the rules and obey them. This method, he and Shelby had discovered, usually worked.

"You are," she said simply.

"You're not listening Santana," he said calmly as he rubbed her back. He didn't smack her at all. Her voice was calmer, and her words, while harsh, didn't have an edge to them.

"I am. You said she gets to decide. What about us?" Santana asked trying to remain calm and was finding it rather difficult. The thought of any additional smacks were enough to make her try, but it was still a lot and she felt tears in her eyes. Quinn and Brittany were listening though. They knew Santana had the most abandonment issues so when it came to this, they let her do all the talking.

"You are not listening Santana. I know you think you are, and you are no longer being rude, which I appreciate, but you are not listening. Mama said that she would meet her and then you girls would meet her, and then she starts her two week probationary period, after that there are days with us, and then she decides," he said.

"And what happens when she doesn't like us?" Santana growled and she received a firm smack to her bottom and she let out a soft yelp.

Will helped her up and looked at her seriously. "You think because she's new, and she may not like you, that we'll take her and get rid of you?" he asked.

"Everyone else does," she said and she was forcing herself not to cry.

"Maybe you need a parent day too," he said simply and then he seated her on his lap, took a gentle hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. "Listen to me, because you are going to be tested later. I have three beautiful pets. There is a potential for a fourth, but my three girls, my Quinnie, my Sanny, and my Bree, have always and will always come first. There is no need to feel you are being replaced, because you are not. The new girl, should she decide she wants to stay, will have equal treatment. She'll be praised when the time is right, and she will also be punished. Currently I have three pets Santana. Three, beautiful, smart, well behaved, most of the time, girl pets, and the only way they are leaving this house is by their own choice," Will said. "Sanny, I hope you were listening and paying attention, because there will be a test later today," he told her and then he pulled her into the tightest hug he could muster and even though she had a million emotions running through her veins, she hugged him back, hanging on for dear life. She was happy in this home, she didn't want to leave it.

* * *

Shelby helped Brittany get dressed for the day, and made sure to brush her hair and style it into two braids. Brittany needed affection and assurance today, and the way Shelby did it, was to spend time with them, and do for them, what they normally did for themselves. "Mama?" Brittany asked softly. "Is this what Miss Allison does for Kenzie and Corey?" she asked.

"She might my love. Why do you ask?" she questioned kindly.

"I don't want people to think I'm a baby," she said sadly.

"Bree, my darling, needing a Mama day, or a Daddy day, needing our reassurance and love and support, that doesn't make you a baby. It makes you human. It's not wrong for you to want love and affection. Most people do. It's why Sanny is downstairs with Daddy and freaking out. She's afraid that she's going to lose us. She's not going to. Neither are you or Quinnie. Daddy and I love all three of our girls. The difference is that Mr. Bruce and Miss Anne, think that this new girl needs us too," Shelby explained.

"What's the new girl's name?" Brittany asked curiously as Shelby secured the first braid with little yellow hair ties.

"I believe Daddy said her name is Rachel," Shelby said. "And when we go to meet her today, you will be very polite. The rules have not changed, just because you're having a Mama day and you're meeting a new person. I expect my love to be polite and respectful or she is going to find herself over my knee, understood?" Shelby asked kindly.

"Yes Mama," Brittany answered.

Shelby gave her a kiss to her forehead and rubbed the side of her face. "You are one of my three best girls and I love you more than anything in this world," she told her and Brittany gave a genuine smile. "Come on my love, we'll go start our day, and I will call Aunt Terri to see when we can go visit Rachel okay?" she asked and Brittany nodded her agreement. "Is there something special you want to do first?" she asked.

"Um. I'm not sure. I know I like coloring with you, and playing with the magic sand, and card games. You play good games like Grandpa does," Brittany smiled.

"Grandpa is the one who taught me," she smiled. "Why don't we go downstairs, and color for a bit, and then we can go see the new girl and when we come home, we can play with the magic sand," Shelby smiled.

"Okay," she said and Shelby took her hand and lead her down stairs to the kitchen. Will and the other girls were in the family room and he was setting Quinn up on the couch with a movie and Shelby noticed he had one hand on Santana's wrist. He was keeping her with him as much as he could, much like she did in the grocery store recently. She did that whenever they were out and she could. It was a discrete display of control, but spoke volumes to the girls. Even in the house, it still spoke volumes and clearly Santana needed it. Shelby simply pulled Brittany to her side, kissed her temple and pulled the box of crayons out of the drawer and the coloring book. "Alright Bree, pick a page and we'll tear it out and color it together okay?" she asked.

Brittany selected some fairy princess castle picture and smiled at Shelby. "This one please Mama," she said.

"Of course baby. Have a seat at the table for me," Shelby told her. She very carefully pulled the picture out and then brought it to the table.

"Is Sanny in big trouble?" Brittany asked pulling out the red crayon so she could color in the roses in the bushes at the bottom of the page.

"No baby, she's not. Sanny is having a tough day, and she's concerned that her family is going to abandon her. My job, and Daddy's job, is to assure her, that will not happen," Shelby explained.

"Is that why she has to take a test later?" Brittany questioned kindly.

"Yes, because we want her to realize that she isn't being replaced. The new girl may decide she's had it with this life style and not even want to come visit us even, during her probation time. Everything is still very much up in the air. We'll have more family discussions when we know more things, but right now, we don't know a lot," Shelby explained and Brittany nodded.

Brittany placed the red crayon back in the box and then selected a green one. "Will you color the bushes Mama?" she asked handing her the crayon. Shelby nodded, took the crayon and began to color it in for her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brittany forming a question and so she waited patiently for the question to make it out of her pet's mouth. With Brittany it sometimes took a while. "How come some parents abandon their children and others hold on to them so tightly, they suffocate them?" she asked. "Sanny and Quinnie's parents didn't even look at them most days, and couldn't care less where they go. My parents were so on top of me, that I felt I had to run away. Then I turned sixteen and they just stopped caring. I mean, it really doesn't make any sense," Brittany said.

"You're right my darling girl. It doesn't make any sense at all. What I do know, is that a lot of times people run away from what they don't understand. None of your parents understand the life style you chose and that's okay, because my parents and Daddy's parents don't understand it either. Aunt Terri gets confused by it, and my brothers don't even know what I do. It's okay to not know about something, or be curious about something. I don't have a problem with that. What I do have a problem with is when someone tells you that you have to act their way, because your way scares them. That is not okay. What we do, and how we live, we're not hurting anyone are we?" Shelby asked kindly.

"Well, spankings hurt," Brittany said softly lowering her eyes. She really didn't want to say anything to anger or annoy her Miss. She really wanted her day to be perfect.

"Yes baby girl, sometimes, they do, but sometimes they are meant to. That's not what I mean though. Mama is talking about mentally or emotionally hurting someone else. For example, when Mama or Daddy punish you, does that hurt Grandma Rose?" she asked and Brittany shook her head no. "That's right. We make sure we move away so that Grandma doesn't feel uncomfortable, but you girls get the correction you need at the time."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "Sanny is just really scared Mama. Her parents didn't want her, when they found out she was moving in with me. Then my parents said she couldn't stay with me, because they didn't want her turning me gay or something. I don't really care though, and neither does Sanny. We have sex with each other and it's special, but we're happy having sex with boys too. Or at least playing with them. Quinnie is the same way, it's just her parents don't know and she doesn't want to tell them," Brittany explained.

"So what do you think is making Sanny so upset then?" Shelby asked. It appeared that quiet Brittany had some sort of insight into her sister's life.

"Sanny will never say it, because she's too proud or too stubborn, or too something, but she is convinced that you're going to get bored with us and replace us at some point. Her mother once told her that she wished she had a different daughter, because then maybe she'd be a happier mother; that Sanny was or is too much work and stress and trouble. I don't know that she really meant it, because she was just really angry when she said it. Sanny probably needs a Mama or Daddy day more than I do, but I like this Mama day," Brittany said.

"What made you want to have a Mama day sweetheart?"

"Last night, I saw you and Daddy in a glass box. You were just sitting there. You were holding Quinnie and reading her a story. She was being perfect as usual but you didn't yell at her for it. You were telling her how she was your good girl. Then I turned around and saw Sanny. She was wearing ropes around her legs, feet, wrists, and arms. She was sort of tied up in a mess and there was a voice behind me, telling me, it was my fault that Sanny was tied up. I should have paid better attention. Then Quinnie's stomach exploded and Sanny was yelling at me really loudly to get away from where I was. Then I heard Miss Kate in my ear, telling me, it was all my fault," Brittany said and as she spoke, she started to shake a little bit, so Shelby took her hand.

"That was probably the scariest dream I've ever heard described," Shelby told her gently and pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms low and tight around her waist. "How many beautiful, smart, funny, talented, respectful girls do I have Bree?" Shelby asked her gently.

"Two and a half," Brittany giggled. Shelby holding her, made her feel a lot better and stopped her shaking almost immediately. It was a pair of warm loving arms wrapped around her body, and she felt very safe in that moment.

"And why is that?" Shelby asked in amusement.

"Because all of us are all of those things, only seventy five percent of the time, I figure that equals two and a half people. If Rachel comes to live with us, it'll be three. We can't be perfect, but we do our best," Brittany explained.

Shelby smiled and gave Brittany a kiss to her cheek. "How about we just stick with three girls who give me their best effort. None of you are partial people," she told her.

Brittany nodded and took the crayon Shelby was offering to her. "Where should I color this?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want my love," she told her.

"No, Miss, you choose please," Brittany said. She may have needed a Mama day, but she also still needed her Miss and her Miss was the one who was supposed to make the decisions ninety nine percent of the time.

"Alright baby girl. Here, color this petal yellow," she said pointing to the flower and very carefully Brittany colored in the small petal, staying within the lines. "Very good lovely, move to the left and color the next one," Shelby instructed and she felt Brittany start to relax. It was what she needed. She needed her Miss to take charge right now, on every little decision.

* * *

Late morning rolled around and the girls were resting in the family room, so Shelby took that time to call Terri and was informed that in the afternoon, they could go visit. "I'm bringing Bree with me, do you think it'll be an issue?" Shelby asked.

"No, not at all, but what's up with Bree, and isn't that against the rules or something?" Terri asked curiously.

"Normally yes, but not this time. Bree needed a Mama day, she's been with me, since she woke up and it'll be that way until she goes to bed and tomorrow when she wakes up, we'll see how she's doing. She may very well need another Mama day," Shelby explained.

"I never understand these days. I just want to make sure my nieces are okay," Terri said.

"She is fine, I promise you," Shelby smiled.

"Alright, come down to the hospital in about an hour and I'll make sure I'm there to assist if you need," Terri said and they disconnected. Shelby looked up and saw Santana sitting on the floor next to Brittany and playing carefully with her hair. "Sanny baby, leave Bree alone sweetheart, let her finish her nap," Shelby said kindly and Santana looked over at Shelby, not liking what she heard. She wanted one of her sisters up with her, but right now, it was just her and Will and Shelby. Quinn's medicine had knocked her out and Brittany took a nap because she hadn't slept so well the night before.

Will came out of his office when he heard Shelby and walked over to Santana. He seemed to tower over her from her spot on the floor. He held his arms down to her, to help her up and she whined at him. "You aren't in trouble baby, I know you're just lonely. Your sisters dropped off to sleep and now you're bored, it's okay, come on," he said and with a great deal of reluctance she lifted her arms and he pulled her to her feet. "Sanny, no matter how much you pout and whine and complain I will always love you, and so will your Miss," he told her. "Come on, you and I and Mama are going to take your test now," he said and she stared at him in surprise.

"You were serious?" she asked.

"I was absolutely serious when I told you that before. I hope you were paying attention," he told her and she looked concerned. He lead her to the kitchen and Shelby followed along. He pulled out the box of crayons and a piece of scratch paper. He selected the red crayon and handed it to her, as well as the piece of paper. "Now, these are the rules, pass the test and you'll get a play date at the club, with whomever you choose, today if we can manage it. If you don't pass the test, we will keep trying until you do and then you will get your play date, understand?" he asked and she nodded at him, tears stinging her eyes. She was either going to fail the test, or she was going to pass and be replaced anyway. Shelby seemed to notice this and moved in close.

She wrapped her in a hug from behind and Santana started to squirm. Shelby tightened her grip and began humming softly in Santana's ear. "Shhh, my baby girl. You are my baby. I am your Miss and no matter what happens, I love you. You are not going anywhere unless you choose to go somewhere. That has been the rule from the very first minute we met. We love you too much to force you into something you don't want," Shelby said.

"Except spanking us," she pouted and Shelby grabbed her tighter.

"Do you remember what I told you Friday morning baby girl?" she asked her and Santana fell quiet, but Shelby didn't push. Santana was in a very delicate space right now. She needed to cry, but she couldn't bring herself to do it and Shelby was honestly afraid if she pushed too much and didn't get her to calm down, Santana would do some harm to her own body. "Well I remember. I told you I would spank you, every day, one hundred times a day, but it would be, because you earned it. You are one of my three, beautiful, smart, loving, pets Santana Aurora Lopez and if you choose to leave, that is your choice, but I will never just get rid of you, and neither would Sir," Shelby told her.

"What's the test Sir," Santana asked quietly. She kept her eyes down on the paper, didn't look up at anyone when she spoke, and tried to remain completely detached, even though Shelby had her in a loving and very warm hug.

Will didn't push. Santana didn't need that. Santana didn't need to be pushed, she needed to be guided and shown what was going to happen. "It's a very short and simple test Sanny. On these three lines, I want you to write down the names of the pets that belong to Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran," he said.

Santana rolled her eyes and wrote down her name and the names of her sisters. The paper was no longer blank, it had their names on it. Will took notice that she wrote her name smaller than her sisters, but kept quiet. "Very good," he praised her. "Now, I want five adjectives for each of the names listed on that paper. You can not repeat anything. Five. One to describe what I feel about the girl, one to describe what Miss feels about the girl and three to describe what you feel about the girl," he said.

Santana chewed on her bottom lip. This was a hell of a lot harder than she thought it would be, especially since she couldn't repeat. She tapped the crayon's blunt end on the bottom of the paper and decided to take her time, then she looked up for a moment. "Is this a timed test Sir?" she asked him.

"No my love, but I am so very proud of your for looking at me and addressing me properly when you asked your question. That was wonderful," he told her.

Santana nodded and carefully drew a chart on the paper. She wrote the initials of the girls down the left side of the page and drew a small line. On the top line she wrote, Miss, Sir, Sanny and boxed it off, so that she would have enough space to write as she was told. The first row seemed simple, Q, Beautiful, Smart, Perfect, Achiever, and Powerful. It was how she saw Quinn. It was how she'd seen Quinn for quite some time. Quinn was a powerful blonde go getter who usually got what she wanted and was always praised by everyone in their circle for every little detail. It usually made her pretty angry but also gave her something to strive toward.

The second line read B, and then she stalled a bit. She wasn't allowed to repeat, she remembered that, and she had a crayon in her hand, so she had to make sure she was paying very close attention. She tapped the crayon carefully and knew that she had at least two of her adjectives, so she filled those in on the little chart. Then she thought about it some more and decided that Will called her sweet a lot of the time, but it didn't sound like a good adjective, so she wrote down Lovable. Then she thought a little bit more for Shelby's word and wrote Steady. Two of her words were already filled in so she only had to come up with another one. She carefully and very lightly traced over her pre-written words of Determined and Persistent, before adding Courageous to her list.

Lastly she had to move on to herself. Right now, she wasn't sure what anyone thought of her. She was still convinced they were going to get rid of her anyway. For herself, she wrote Intense and then she went back to tapping. She felt she was replaceable, but she was pretty sure that wasn't what they were looking for, but she did want to be honest. She put the crayon down and closed her eyes, trying to think. Shelby and Will used the words smart, beautiful, and lovable, all the time, but she'd used all those words so she needed a new word. Under Shelby's name she wrote Adventurous. Shelby often referred to Santana as her little adventure queen. Coming up with three more words was a lot more difficult. She then went back to thinking about what she'd heard Will say about her over the past six months. She tried to hear his voice and not her father's. Her father said things like stubborn, annoying, headstrong, and obstinate. She didn't remember if Will had said any of those things, so she put the crayon down completely, put her elbows on the counter surface, put her head in her hands, and tried to think as hard as she could. She went back a few months, trying to recall different words they'd said. She'd gone back to that morning when Will told her, he hoped she was paying attention. She had. The difference was now she had to come up with words that she used for herself and she knew her Miss and Sir didn't like negative talk. The last time, negative talk happened in the house, it was from Quinn and she had parent day for a week, she wasn't allowed to play sex games at parties, and she wasn't allowed to have sex games with her sisters either. Santana had to be careful, because taking away sex from Santana was like taking away her oxygen. She remembered back to four nights before when she had asked to be tied up. She wanted to be bound and teased a bit, to see if she could have an orgasm, in such awkward positions. It turned out she could and Will told her that he thought she was one of the more talented pets for having been able to do that, so she wrote down Talented. Then she realized she needed two more of her own opinion. She wanted the test to be done though, so she thought only as long as it took, to come up with two more adjectives, that were more her, than her sisters. Brave came to mind, because she was so adventurous, and then she looked up at Will.

"If I'm honest, am I going to get in trouble?" she asked him.

"No, but if it's negative, we are going to be having a very long discussion about why you think negative things about yourself," Will told her. With that, she knew she couldn't write replaceable. She didn't want to have a discussion at all. It took three more minutes for her to finally look up and tell Will she couldn't do it.

"I can't think of another word Sir. All I can think of is negative words, and I don't want to have a discussion," she said.

"I'm very proud of you for telling me that Sanny. That shows courage, intelligence, and bravery," he said kindly tapping the paper with his finger.

She blushed slightly but nodded and then looked down at the paper again. Finally it dawned on her and she wrote down the word Observant. Of the three girls, she was the one who looked around and paid attention to the most details.

He gave her a very proud smile, leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Very smart my beautiful girl. I'm very proud of you," he said. He pet the side of her face, drawing his fingers through her hair, to the very last strands. Santana liked that. She always did and Will and Shelby were glad that it was a constant thing she would respond to. "Now then my darling. I want you to look at all these words here on the page, and on this line here, I want you to write yes or no. Yes means you think that the words you wrote under my name and Mama's name apply to all three of you," he explained.

She didn't hesitate, but she didn't look thrilled about it, and wrote the word yes.

"You did that very fast my darling, do you really believe what you wrote, or are you simply writing it to move the process along?" Shelby asked and Santana shrugged. She honestly wasn't sure. Shelby wrapped her in a slightly tighter hug and kissed her temple gently as she spoke. "I want you to think about something my love. I have a Mama day with Bree, and I'm supposed to go to the hospital to see Rachel, to give her a chance to meet me. Now, neither of those plans include you, but do you see me running away? Do you see me moving off and letting Sir take care of everything all by himself?" she asked and Santana shook her head no.

"Sanny, baby, it's okay to want a parent day," Will told her kindly, seeing how sad her features looked. "It's okay to want it, and ask for it. You will never be turned away. It may be delayed slightly, due to our jobs and other responsibilities, but it will still happen," he told her.

She nodded and Shelby kissed her temple again a few times in a row. "Sanny no matter what you are feeling, I want you to believe more than anything that you are so loved and treasured in this house, as our pet, our girl, as our family member," she told her. "As your Miss, as your Mama, as the person whose house you live in. I love you," she told her and she kissed her again and looked at Will. "I need to wake Bree and take her to the hospital or your sister is going to say a lot of very not nice things about me," she told him.

"Hear that Sanny? She's my sister, but when I grouch about my sister, Mama gets very possessive and says she's our sister. Mama is confusing," he told her and she smiled slightly.

"Oh my God, I saw a smile!" Shelby teased and she covered Santana's cheek in noisy sloppy kisses. "I love you. I love your smile, and now I need to wake your sister and take her to the hospital. Will you help Sir with Quinnie?" she asked.

"I can help Daddy," Santana smiled.

"Best girl ever," Shelby told her and she walked into the other room to wake Brittany and take her to the hospital, so they could meet Rachel.

* * *

Shelby and Brittany drove to the hospital to see Terri. They stepped out of the car and Brittany immediately took hold of Shelby's hand. She was a little bit nervous, but mostly, she just needed to know that her Mama was with her. It seemed a little bit silly somehow, but she felt as though letting go of Shelby's hand, would cause her world to stop turning.

"I'm not leaving you baby. You still get your Mama day, it's just a little bit different than normal," Shelby assured her as they walked inside the hospital and down the hall to the elevator. They were the only ones inside the elevator and Shelby pulled Brittany close and wrapped her in a tight hug. "You are my very sweet Brittany Susan Pierce, my Bree, and should you decide to leave, I will support you, but you are by no means being replaced, and you only ever have to leave, if you decide that is what you want," she told her.

"Thank you Mama," Brittany smiled and snuggled into her. It was nice to have Shelby be so warm and loving toward her. She loved having that assurance and comfort. They stepped out of the elevator and were surprised to see Terri waiting for it.

"I know you two," she smiled and she pulled them both into a quick hug and then her pager went off. "Ugh. Okay, you two wait for me in my office please, I'll be there shortly. I have to go see a patient and make sure they're okay," she said and she kissed each of their cheeks quickly and off she went.

She rode in the elevator to the correct floor and walked over to the correct wing. "Why was I paged?" she asked.

"Call button went off in the fruit room," the nurse said. She was clearly in one of her classic bad moods because she didn't seem to mind at all that what she was saying was highly unprofessional.

"Berry, Gretta, her last name is Berry," Terri scolded. Terri always said she would not make a good Miss or Mama, but when she took charge at the hospital, anyone of the circle members who witnessed it would disagree with that statement. When push came to shove, Terri knew how to take charge. "I will go check on her," Terri grouched and she pulled herself together.

Terri went into Rachel's room and spoke kindly. "Hi Rachel, how can I help you?" she asked and Rachel didn't even look. She just answered. "I need a change of sheets and clothes," she said, tears flowing down her cheeks slowly, but she spoke very evenly. She knew how to speak calmly, even while crying.

"Okay, Rachel, I can call Danielle in here to help you with that. Do you need her to bring you anything else before I page her?" Terri asked.

"Can't you just do it?" Rachel asked and she Terri noted she sounded scared and little now.

"I can't Rachel. I have other patients to check on and rounds to cover. I'm sure that Danielle can help you quickly and I have two visitors for you today," Terri said and Rachel looked at her in disbelief. Two people had come to see her? People didn't come to visit her. She was a disgrace to her fathers, or so they told her and she didn't know anyone in this area.

"Is it that man with the curly hair again? The man who was here yesterday?"

"That man's name is Will and no, it isn't him. This is his wife Shelby and their pet Brittany," Terri said.

"Their pet?" Rachel asked, her eyes going wide in surprise. How was it that Terri knew all these people and how was it they were coming to see her. This was a lot of new and little overwhelming, and she was still in some pain. Terri nodded and went to speak, but Rachel cut her off. "Just page Danielle please," she said.

"Are you up for visitors now, or shall I have them wait," Terri asked calling in a page to Danielle on the house phone, and then looking at Rachel, expecting an answer about her guests.

"It doesn't matter, it's fine," Rachel pouted.

"No Rachel. It does matter. Your opinion matters. I know people who are willing to help you, but you have to want it for yourself. If you don't want it, no amount of me giving you counselors and therapy and people who can advise you will help. You have to want it too."

"I just need to be changed, I don't care about anything else right now," she said seriously, small tears falling down her cheeks.

"I sent Danielle the page, I'm sure she'll be here shortly," Terri said. "I'm going to go talk to your visitors. I'm going to tell them that they can come visit you if they like, but the second you want them gone, they need to leave, no questions asked," Terri said and Rachel simply stared off into space.

It was taking quite a long time for Danielle to show up and so in order to help hurry things along so she pressed the call button again. Gretta looked at the light up screen and growled softly to herself. She didn't like this girl. The only reason she didn't like her though was because she was related, somehow, possibly to Terri. Gretta didn't like anyone associated with, or associating with Terri, because she really didn't like her. She also didn't think it was fair they were hired to work on the same floor at the same hospital and it seemed that Terri got special treatment, which was something Gretta also didn't approve of.

Terri had sent Shelby and Brittany to the right room and Brittany looked at Shelby. "Mama is she a baby baby like Kenzie and Courey?" she asked.

"I don't think so love, why do you ask?"

"Aunt Terri said she needed a diaper, so I thought maybe. I know Corey wears them and Kenzie said she wears them at night when she sleeps," Brittany said.

"I think that Rachel is just recovering dear, and it's easier for her to go in the diaper, rather than move herself to the toilet. I know her legs are weak and recovering, so that is most likely the reason."

"Okay," Brittany said softly and Shelby noticed, she slowed down her walking pace. Brittany was getting a little more nervous about being in the hospital now and Shelby was trying to think fast, to help Brittany out.

"You know what Bree, if this is too much for you I want you to tell me," Shelby said.

"No," Brittany lied. "Just um, I just," she stammered and Shelby pulled her into a tight hug.

"Bree, no matter what anyone ever tells you, it's okay to be scared, but know that Mama is right here with you," Shelby told her gently. Shelby nodded and pulled Brittany in for a hug and rubbed her back gently. "It'll be okay baby, this is just a little visit and then we're going to let Rachel rest and we're going to go home and have the rest of our Mama day," Shelby told her.

Brittany nodded and put a death grip on Shelby's hand as they walked to the room. They now stood outside the room at the nurses' station and one of the nicer nurses smiled at them. "Hey Shel, and Bree is it?" the woman asked.

"Hi Jane," Shelby grinned.

"Hi Miss Jane," Brittany said taking her Mama's lead.

"Terri said you'd be stopping by to see Rachel," she said. "Danielle is in with her now, she should be out shortly," she said and they both nodded. A moment later, the door opened and Danielle came out and walked away. "Okay, go on," Jane said and the two girls walked over to the doorway.

Shelby tapped softly on the door frame and Rachel looked over at her in shock. This was quite possibly what she was going to look like in fifteen or so years. Shelby and Brittany looked surprised too. It was amazing how much Rachel and Shelby looked alike, and just seeing that, Brittany knew Santana was going to freak out. "Hi Rachel, I am Miss Shelby and this is Bree," Shelby said introducing herself.

"Yeah and?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, clearly you are not in a mood to talk. That's fine, we can come back later then," Shelby said and she was fully prepared to leave.

"No Mama," Brittany hissed, seeing fear written all over Rachel's face. Shelby saw it too, but she didn't want to push Rachel, she wanted to give her time to adjust to all the new that was going on around her.

"What is it Bree?" Shelby asked as they were at the doorway.

"We came to visit, we can't leave, she's scared, and she looks like Sanny and probably needs company, we have to stay," Brittany said.

"That is Rachel's choice sweetheart," Shelby said and Rachel felt relief. It was nice to hear that she had a choice. She didn't believe it, but it gave her some sense of hope.

Brittany sighed and turned around, not moving from her spot, feeling a growing pressure in her bladder, but she ignored it for the moment. "I have a sister, who looks kinda like you. She gets very scared and then doesn't tell anyone and it leads to all kinds of trouble. She gets headaches and she cries, and trust me, Sanny hates to cry, so I can see those looks on your face. We're not bad people. We're just people, and we understand exactly what your position is. I understand it better than you think, so would it be okay if we came to just talk to you. We won't do anything but talk, and I can tell you all about Aunt Terri," Brittany said and just like that, the cat was out of the bag.

Shelby didn't scold or correct her, it was going to happen eventually, it just happened sooner than she wanted. "That's your Aunt?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, Sanny does that too," Brittany said and she hopped from foot to foot for a moment, before speaking. "Yes, she is. Not by blood, but this woman, is my Miss, my Mama," Brittany said holding up Shelby's hand, that was still clasped in her own. Brittany may be telling Rachel about her life style, but there wasn't a chance in hell she was letting go of Shelby's hand. "Her husband, my Sir, my Daddy, his name is Will, and Aunt Terri, is Daddy's younger sister, so yeah, she's my aunt," Brittany said.

"Girls, let's put the introductions on hold a minute. Bree sweetheart, do you need the bathroom maybe?" Shelby asked kindly.

"Oh, um, yeah, okay," she said and then ran off to the bathroom. She reached the door and then poked her head around before going in. "Sit Mama, we can all talk sitting," she said.

"You do not get to give orders little one, go do your business and then come back to me," Shelby said sternly.

The door shut and Rachel picked up the call button in her hand, took a very deep breath and looked to Shelby "Are you going to beat her for ordering you around?" Rachel asked.

"No," Shelby said. "I do not beat any of my girls and I have three of them, all nineteen, all pets, and beatings do not happen in our house. Mr. Will and I, their Miss and Sir, or Mama and Daddy, depending on their mood, we do spank them, and sometimes it hurts, but there are never beatings. The most intense spanking they get ends in a "conversation" and they are over my knee getting either a slipper, a paddle, or a hair brush. They have all experienced it, in the past six months that they've lived with us, but they only get that if they do some very severe rule breaking. I think beatings are wrong, and I think a beating is not what any person, pet, master, mistress, or partner of any kind, wants," Shelby explained.

They heard the toilet flush and Brittany came out a few minutes later, with cool slightly wet hands. She returned to Shelby's side and looked to Rachel. "We get spanked when we don't listen or break rules, but never beaten," she said. "If Mama is going to spank me now she can do it in front of you. I want you to see that I'm telling the truth and so is she. I know a lot of people lie, but Mama doesn't lie," Brittany said seriously and Rachel thought about that for a moment. This girl was willing to get spanked in front of her, which was probably going to be a very humiliating thing, but part of her had to see it. Will seemed like a good guy, like someone she could trust somehow. It was in his face she though. He looked at her with caring eyes, and she hadn't seen a look like that in a while. Brittany and Shelby seemed to have those same eyes now that Rachel was looking a little more closely.

"Bree my love, what you did, does require you to spanked, by my rules yes, but you don't have to do it in front of Rachel. We don't know her yet and she doesn't know us. I wouldn't subject you to that level of punishment," Shelby said.

"No. I think I have to Mama," Brittany explained. "She doesn't trust anyone and she looks like Sanny. Sanny has trouble with trust too. If she can see you are good, then she can learn to trust me, and you, and then that's two less people to work on, and if she comes to live with us, well then she'll know there's safe people for sure in the house," Brittany reasoned.

"Alright, turn around then," Shelby said and Brittany turned around and hugged her Mama tightly. Shelby let her arms go to the small of Brittany's back and she just held her. "You are a very brave girl my love. I am very proud of you for wanting to help so much, however, I want to know why you deserve what you're about to get," Shelby said.

"Because I ordered you to do something Mama, and I'm not supposed to order anyone to do anything, unless, oh crap," she said.

"Breathe baby, just breathe, think about it, we're not on a clock. Do your remember how many reasons?" Shelby asked gently.

"Three," Brittany said. "Nine one one cases are first, self endangerment is second, and, and," she said not remembering the third, even though she was trying very hard.

"Calm down honey," Shelby said feeling Brittany get tense against her. "Let's finish this first, then we can explain all of this to Rachel," she told her and Brittany nodded her head against Shelby's chest. Shelby gave her two firm smacks and then it was over.

"Whoa! That's it!" Rachel asked in a loud surprised voice and then winced in pain. She'd moved a bit too much it seemed and her thighs notified her that she shouldn't have done that. A bell sounded off and Rachel set to crying immediately. Brittany went on edge and Shelby quickly took control.

"Sit right here Bree, right where Rachel can see you," she told her and then she moved to the other side of the bed, seeing Rachel get very tense. "It's okay Rachel, it's okay, just take my hand and breathe with me," Shelby said and she put her hand, palm up on the rail, but she didn't take Rachel's hand. Holding hands had to be Rachel's decision. "Breathe sweetheart, you're okay, just keep breathing steadily with me," she said.

"My legs," Rachel whimpered and she grabbed on to Shelby's hand squeezing hard while the pain radiated through her legs.

"Do you need more medicine for them, or do you need me to help you move them?" Shelby asked.

Rachel pushed back the covers and showed the two large gauze pads covering her thighs, just below her gown. She pushed the gown up, revealing tape and then ripped open the gauze, exposing four rows of stitches on each leg. "They turned me into Frankenstein!" she cried and Shelby fought not to laugh, because Rachel's theatrics would fit right in with those of her girls.

"Ew, no, cover, cover, cover," Brittany squealed, trying to help Rachel cover up her wounds. "Aunt Terri will be mad if those get infected," Brittany said, lightly pressing on the gauze pads as if that would help better keep the germs away.

"Bree, baby, calm down, please," Shelby said and both girls lowered their eyes to the floor and bowed their heads. They knew a Mistress voice when they heard it. Shelby smiled and pet both of them gently, running her hand over their heads. "I'm not mad girls, you're both fine, look at me please," she said. They both looked up at her and Rachel had tear tracks on her cheeks. Shelby grabbed a tissue and handed it to Rachel. She wanted to wipe her face for her, but that was pushing too much, too fast. "We'll call Aunt Terri and find out what to do about the pain, okay Rachel?" Shelby asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone,**

**Happy HUMP DAY! It's Wednesday, and where I live, we call it hump day! I decided that there might be a need for a bouns chapter this week. Just below are the major points that need to be expressed. If you know this section well, then you can jump down to the ****Warnings: & Need to Know: sections below. **

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Need to Know: **

******~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Sunday evening of that same week. **

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics **

**Warnings:**

**~ Mention of suppositories.**

******Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Will was at home with the two other girls. Quinn was now awake and whining about the pain she was in. "Quinnie, stop," Santana whined back at her trying to focus on the book she was reading. She was still grounded and reading was her only escape, but Quinn's noise kept interrupting her and she'd read the same sentence six times now.

"Daddy!" Quinn called. "Sanny's being mean!" she called.

"Liar!" Santana snapped and she stood up, ready to lunge at Quinn and tug her hair, or pinch her foot, anything she could think of that wouldn't cause extra pain to Quinn's stomach.

Will moved quickly to her side and wrapped her in a tight hug while giving her one firm smack. "I could see you from my office, you know that," he told her seriously. "Now, look at me," he told her and she did so quickly. "I want you to go into the kitchen and have your lunch. Mama left everything in there for you, on your special red plate. You will sit down and you will eat. I will be in shortly, understood?" he asked her.

"Yes Daddy," she said softly and she left the room.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray, what has gotten into you. Sanny did nothing to bother you, she's just annoyed with your whining," Will told her.

"But I hurt, and she's not paying attention to me or helping me. She was just reading her stupid book!" Quinn complained.

"Where do you hurt?" Will asked her pointedly, sitting next to her and petting her hairline gently. He was very subtly checking her for a fever, because when any of his girls were sick, including Shelby, the last thing they wanted to do was admit it. Couple that with a recent surgery, and Quinn's stubbornness, and it was a recipe for disaster.

"My tummy, and my back. I want to move," she pouted at him.

"I will help you to stand and we will move you into the kitchen, where you will eat your lunch. Mama made sure you have a lunch you can eat without upsetting your tummy any further. She checked with Aunt Terri," he told her and Quinn nodded, and reached for him. She wanted to be cuddled. He carefully got her to her feet and she struggled to stand up straight. "Ease into it baby. Breathe in and out steadily and then you'll be able to stand up," he encouraged her. She was able to do it and then leaned back a bit, snuggling into her Daddy. "Come on, in we go," he said leading her to the kitchen and she took very slow and small steps. She made it in and sat down carefully, whining as she did so.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked her with genuine concern.

"I didn't ask you!" Quinn snapped.

"Quinn!" Will said quickly and he moved to her side, had her stand up carefully and then smacked her bottom once firmly and she started to cry. "No Quinn, you do not get to speak to Sanny like that and think it's okay. I know you don't feel well, but that is no reason to be so mean, apologize to Sanny, right now," he told her. Quinn however, only whimpered and turned into Will. She wasn't herself, and she didn't feel well, and she didn't like that she'd just gotten spanked for seemingly no reason.

"Where's Mama," she cried.

"Mama is with Bree, she'll be back. Apologize to Sanny," he said trying to remain firm, and Quinn stood there crying.

"Daddy, is she broken? Maybe the spank hurt her more than it should have. By accident I mean. Maybe her belly can't handle the force," Santana rattled. She cared deeply about her sisters and while she didn't like being on the receiving end of Quinn's mood, she didn't want her to be in any extra pain.

"SHUT UP!" Quinn yelled at Santana and she burst into hysterical sobs, holding tight to Will and wailing for Shelby and Santana looked shocked. This was not typical Quinn behavior, not even when she was sick. She'd been fine the night before and today, she was an emotional mess. She wasn't the Quinn that Santana knew.

"Sanny, are you okay baby?" Will asked her with concern. Santana had a rough couple of days too, and Quinn screaming at her like that, he knew it wouldn't help her. She nodded and he smiled at her. "All done with lunch?" he asked her.

"Almost," she said.

"Alright, when you finish lunch, I want you to go into the family room and if you like, you can watch a movie," he said. "A Disney movie. Your grounding is temporarily lifted. I am very serious little girl, if I find out you even attempted to watch another movie, you will be having a conversation with my paddle, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy," she said. "Thank you for my," she said trying to find the right words.

"Temporary release baby, and you are welcome. Finish eating," he told her kindly. "And you little girl, you are going to sit down in your seat. It's time for lunch," he told Quinn.

"I want Mama!" Quinn cried.

"Shhh, Mama will be home shortly, but she's giving Bree a Mama day. Bree needed her too," he told her.

"No! I want Mama," she cried.

"I know baby, I know," he told her. "Come on, you're going to sit down and Daddy will help you eat lunch," he told her and he stood up and went to the fridge. Quinn's special color was green and once Shelby learned that, she made sure a lot of their things were coded to their favorite color. Now that Quinn had a minor change to her diet, post surgery, Shelby had put some easy digestible foods in little green bowls and plates. He pulled out a small bowl of macaroni and cheese and placed it in the microwave.

"Where's Mama!" Quinn cried as Will heated up her lunch.

"She'll be home soon baby, I promise," Will told her and he heard the opening song in Mary Poppins get louder on the television in the other room. He turned around and saw Quinn sitting at the table in tears and in pain, so he pulled out his cell phone and texted Terri. "_Side effects on Q's meds_?" he texted to her and then focused in on Quinn. "Come on baby, let's have a little bit of lunch, and then I think Mama will be home," he said taking a seat across from her and she started crying harder.

"Mama!" she wailed. In the other room, Santana couldn't take it. She knew that Will wasn't doing anything to Quinn, but her sister's cries were heart breaking and something was very wrong. Deciding she wanted to help a little bit more, she went up to Quinn's room and searched the bed, for Quinn's little brown stuffed dog. She gathered it up and went downstairs. She carefully walked into the kitchen and put it on the counter.

"Look baby, Sanny got Coco for you," Will said kindly and Quinn didn't care. She continued to cry and fell forward, holding on to Will and crying for her Mama, causing some extra pain to shoot through her body. "Thank you Sanny, that was very nice of you," he said and she smiled at him. "Go watch your movie baby, we'll be in shortly," he told her kindly and she nodded and left. "Oh my goodness, Daddy's baby girl is having a very bad day," he said kindly. "Come on sweetheart. Let's have lunch baby," he cooed softly to her, rubbing her back gently. Then he helped her to sit up properly and carefully and she continued to cry for Shelby. "Come on my love, tiny bites," he said and he carefully stabbed a few piece of macaroni onto a fork and brought it to her lips. "Come on sweetheart, little bites," he cooed.

"Mama!" Quinn cried and Will heard how sad and tired she sounded. This was not like Quinn at all, and he could almost guarantee it was the medicine giving her strange side effects.

"Alright sweetheart, alright," Will sighed. He wasn't going to get her to eat at all, so he stopped trying and stood up. He carefully stood her to her feet and wrapped her in a hug, trying not to sway too much with her, knowing it might cause her more pain.

"Daddy," Quinn cried.

"I'm right here sweetheart, you're okay. Daddy would really like it if Quinnie ate her lunch though," he said.

"No. Where's Mama! I need her," she begged holding tight to Will.

"I know baby, I know. Mama will be home soon," he assured her. "Come on, should we go join Sanny on the couch, or should we try to have some lunch," he said. Shelby was going to kill him, if he didn't get Quinn to eat something. Terri was probably going to kill him as well.

"No," Quinn cried.

It was around that time the garage door sounded and he heard Shelby's car roll into the garage. "Mama is not going to be a happy camper when she sees this," he said softly, knowing Shelby and Brittany were going to come in through the kitchen. "Sanny love, lower the volume just a bit sweetheart. Mama and Bree just got home," he said.

"Mama!" Quinn cried and Will's phone buzzed on the counter, indicating Terri had returned his text. Shelby walked in to what appeared to be chaos and sighed. "Mama!" Quinn cried and she reached for her.

"Quinnie baby, what's wrong?" she asked with great concern and then she looked to Will for information, because she knew Quinn wasn't going to say much, if anything.

"Sanny's on temporary relieve. She's in the family room, watching Mary Poppins and little Miss Quinnie, won't eat for me, she's been begging for you, for the past few minutes," he said.

"Alright baby girl, stay with Daddy, I will be right back" Shelby said to Quinn and Quinn set to crying all over again. Shelby took Brittany into the other room and had her sit on the couch and knelt in front of both her girls.

"Hi Mama," Santana said and she wrapped herself around Shelby.

"Oh, I love my Sanny hugs. Daddy says you're being a very good girl Sanny, I'm very proud of you," Shelby told her, giving her a kiss. "Bree baby, I need to get your sister to eat. Can you play with Sanny for a while. As soon as Quinnie is done eating, we'll continue our Mama day okay?" she asked her.

"Okay Mama, I understand," Brittany told her.

Shelby leaned in and gave her a kiss to her forehead. "I have three, beautiful, talented, smart, lovely girls, and you will never understand how deep my love is for you," Shelby said kissing both of them before returning to the kitchen and as soon as Quinn laid eyes on Shelby, she set to wailing. "This is when Mama wishes her girls were tiny and small and carry-able," Shelby said and she wrapped Quinn in a tight hug. "Hush my girl. Calm down and breathe with Mama," Shelby said. It seemed as if all she did was coach the girls in breathing today, somehow. "Shhh, hush my darling," Shelby said in her Mistress voice. She needed to be strong and firm in order to make sure Quinn settled down and listened to her. "Time to sit and eat Quinnie, no questions," Shelby said.

"Mama!" Quinn whimpered.

"Yes, Mama's here," Shelby assured her "and now we sit and we eat," she said and Will handed her the bowl and went to go be with the other girls. Shelby stirred up the food and stabbed a few pieces of food. "Open Quinnie," Shelby said. Her voice was kind, but she spoke in her best Mistress voice. It was a very fine line to walk. Mistress Shelby Corcoran needed to take charge, but her voice had to be gentle enough to coax a very distressed pet into following orders. Quinn opened her mouth obediently and Shelby smiled. "Very good Quinnie, that's very good," Shelby said and Quinn took the bite. She chewed and swallowed and looked to Shelby for her next bite. "Very good baby," Shelby said kindly. "Now my Quinnie is going to have to follow all the rules," Shelby said. "Quinnie is going to finish her lunch with Mama and then she and Daddy are going to go upstairs and Quinnie is going to take a nap."

"Big girl Mama," Quinn mumbled, protesting weakly.

"Yes, my Quinnie is a big girl, but she is also a very sick girl right now, and sick girls need rest," Shelby told her. "So my Quinnie is going to upstairs and rest until dinner time, and at dinner time, she will eat all her dinner," Shelby said.

"Mama, will you feed me again?" Quinn asked a heavy blush creeping into her cheeks. She was embarrassed by needing such babyish treatment. Things like being fed were reserved for the babies of the circle and at parties when it needed to be controlled for energy purposes.

"If that's what you need, yes, I will," she told her and with that Quinn let Shelby feed her the rest of her lunch. Shelby was just finishing when Will walked in and looked at his phone. The text from Terri was blinking at him, and he read over it. "Look baby, there's Daddy," Shelby smiled, "and you're all cleaned up and ready for a nap," Shelby said kindly.

"Mama," Quinn cried.

"Shhh," Shelby said firmly. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, but Daddy is going to take you upstairs for a nap," Shelby said.

"Once she apologizes to Sanny for yelling at her," Will said.

"You yelled at Sanny?" Shelby asked her shaking her head. "You will take a nap and when you wake up and are more coherent, you will apologize! You know much better," she scolded her.

"Come on Quinnie, Daddy will read you a story in your special chair okay?" he asked her carefully pulling her to him and she nodded into him. "Come on baby," Will said kindly and he started to guide her upstairs. As he passed the counter top, he handed his phone to Shelby who rolled her eyes. "_Take her off the meds immediately, I'll get her suppositories on my way home. I get off at seven, see you at eight. I want dinner,_" she read and she laughed softly. It was going to be a long night. She cleaned up the dishes from lunch and went into the family room. "Okay my good girls, are we ready to play with magic sand?" Shelby asked.

"Sanny too?" Brittany asked.

"If she would like to join, yes, Sanny too," Shelby agreed.

* * *

Shelby sat on the floor between both her girls who were now cuddled into her sides and playing with the magic sand in the fish tank. Out of water, it was just dry sand. When it was in the water, it could be molded and shaped anyway they wanted. Of course anyone playing needed to immerse their hands in lotion and paraffin wax once they were done as playing in water for that long would dry out their skin.

Brittany was using bits of her sand to make little people while Santana was building what appeared to be a car. "Sanny, can we put my people in your car and drive them somewhere?" Brittany asked.

"Sure Bree, where do you want to drive them?" Santana asked. Both girls were perfectly content playing with each other, but didn't want Shelby to leave them.

"Let's drive to Disney World!"

"Let's fly instead, it's faster," Santana giggled.

"Okay, drug this one, it's Quinnie, and she hates flying worse than me," Brittany said smiling and Shelby simply watched. Brittany was trying something and she was being very careful. There were six people she'd created, and while Shelby had an idea, she had to remain quiet.

Santana giggled and fixed her voice a bit. "Here Quinnie. Just a little pinch, then you can sleep all the hours on the plane," Santana said trying to imitate Terri, and Shelby worked on not laughing at her girls. For as much as they didn't want to be babies in the circle, they did a lot of play acting through dolls and toys. It was pretty adorable to watch, so she carefully ran her fingers through Santana's hair, while the girls played, resting slightly on top of her.

The phone rang moments later and Brittany looked up at Shelby. "Go on, get the phone and bring it straight back to me, do not answer it," she said sternly. Brittany nodded and ran to get it, bringing it back to Shelby and sitting down again. "Hi Mom," Shelby smiled answering the phone.

"Grandma!" the girls cheered happily.

"Hello my darling girls," Rose smiled.

"Grandma says hi my loves. Play nicely together, and I will be right back," Shelby said. "How was Vegas?" she asked.

"It was nice. I saw some lovely shows, caught up with my friends, and then came home to find out my granddaughter had an appendectomy! Shelby, I am not happy about this," Rose said seriously.

"I'm very sorry this is how you found out Mom, really," she said. "I promise you though, she's fine now, and is currently upstairs with Will, having him read her a story."

"What about her medication? My friend was telling me, that some of the pain meds have serious side effects."

Shelby nodded and smiled. "We've already done that. Terri is coming over tonight with new medication, because yes, we've experienced some crazy side effects," Shelby said honestly.

"I'm glad most of my loves are okay. May I speak to my granddaughters please?" she asked.

"Hold on," Shelby smiled. "Do any of my little darlings want to talk to Grandma?" Shelby asked.

"Oooh, me!" both girls said throwing their hands up into the air, flinging water droplets about the room and Shelby shook her head.

"Dry your hands. Bree, you can talk first. Sanny come with me baby," Shelby said kindly. Once their hands were dry, Brittany took the phone and Shelby took Santana out of the room, to give Brittany a little bit of privacy. Shelby sat down on the couch and pulled Santana into her arms. "Did you pass your test earlier? I left before Daddy was done, and because Quinnie is having a bad day, he didn't get to text me what was going on," she said.

"I passed," she said simply.

"That's wonderful news baby, I'm very happy to hear that," Shelby said. "I want to talk to you about something very important though okay?" she asked.

"I knew you were going to replace me!" Santana screamed and Shelby very quickly put her over her lap and spanked her firmly.

"Santana Aurora, you tell me right now, what you did to earn this spanking," Shelby said and she spanked her firmly and didn't let up. Santana stepped way over the line. While Shelby wasn't going to have a conversation with her, she wasn't going to go light on her either. The reason Santana was freaking out so much was because of abandonment issues and Shelby and Will, were willing to reassure her anyway they could that she was not going to be replaced. However, Santana was not a very patient pet at times and would break rules, like screaming at her Miss or Sir, and being generally rude and disrespectful at any moment. There were other smaller rules, but right now, the ones Shelby was concerned about were Santana screaming, and being rude.

"You are!" she said and she cried hard, while Shelby spanked her, which wasn't nearly as hard as if it had been a conversation with an implement.

"I will keep this up all afternoon Santana. What rules did you break?" Shelby asked pushing Santana's pants down out of the way and Santana shrieked in what sounded like fear. Shelby slowed down slightly and waited. "Santana Aurora, I am waiting for an answer. What two rules did you just break?" Shelby asked her and Santana used every ounce of strength she had and pushed herself away and into a corner, crying and screaming, trying to get away from whoever was near her. This was not the first time either.

* * *

_Will had all the girls help him with the groceries, bringing them into the kitchen and he asked them all to put them away where they belonged. "Quinnie, put all the extras in the basement, Bree put everything in the fridge, and Sanny put everything in the pantry please okay?" he asked her._

_"This bites," Santana complained. "We're only here for two more hours and we have to pack and put away groceries and all this crap!" she grumbled._

_"Shhh," Brittany hissed at her. _

_"No!" Santana snapped at her._

_"Fine, be grouchy," Brittany sighed and she put away the fruits and vegetables she'd taken out of the bag. _

_"Well hello my loves, I'm so happy to see you all, before you left," Shelby said. "I was getting worried that my lesson would run over," Shelby said._

_"Fuck off! You don't mean anything of what you say, because you keep sending us back!" Santana growled at her, and Will very quickly pulled her to him, tipped her over and gave her a very firm smack. After one, he sat himself on one of the dining room chairs, put her over his lap and spanked her firmly. She kicked and screamed, trying to get away and Shelby lead Brittany out of the kitchen and into the family room. She took a seat on the couch and spoke seriously to Brittany._

_"Bree, has Sanny been having a very bad day?" she asked._

_"I don't know Ma, Miss," Brittany said._

_"You can say Mama baby, it's alright. You aren't in trouble. I do need to get back to Sanny, but I wanted to know if you knew something that maybe I didn't. I've been at work most of the day," she said kindly._

_"She doesn't think you'll keep us," Brittany said._

_"And what do you think?" Shelby asked._

_"Mr. Bruce and Miss Anne said you would keep us. I know I want to be here. Da, er, Sir said we're going shopping next time to set up our rooms, but maybe Sanny didn't hear him," Brittany said. "Trevor and Kevin said that you want us too, but then Kevin got in trouble cause he teased Sanny and said it was good, because he didn't want us anymore. Quinnie and I knew he was kidding, but Sanny didn't and now she thinks you don't want us either," Brittany said._

_"Thank you baby girl," Shelby said kissing her forehead. "I want you to stay here, alright?" she asked. Brittany nodded and Shelby went into the kitchen, only to find Santana bare bottom over Will's lap and she was kicking and crying, mainly because not only did her bottom now hurt, but her heart hurt too. They were going to get rid of her, she was convinced of it._

_"Santana Aurora, I am very disappointed in your behavior. What rule did you break?" he asked her seriously._

_"LET ME GO!" Santana wailed kicking her feet and trying to get away._

_"Answer my question," Will told her sternly and when he went to grab the paddle that was on the counter, Santana wiggled, screamed and ran away, pushing herself into the corner and started shrieking._

_Quinn had come up from the basement with all the noise going on and looked around her and she went to jump into action. "Quinn, do not. Go join Brittany in the other room. Do not move from that space," Shelby instructed her and Quinn was torn. She wanted to help Santana, but she didn't dare want to disrespect her soon to be Miss and Sir. She'd missed something huge. Maybe Brittany would know, so with a sad look toward Santana, she went into the other room._

_"What happened to her?" she asked Brittany softly._

_"I don't know. Miss Shelby came home and," Brittany started._

_"Wait, stop, I'm sorry, I thought we were calling them Mama and Daddy now," Quinn said._

_"I still want to, but I don't know that they'll let us after a stunt like that," Brittany said and they both jumped when Santana screamed._

_"Santana Aurora, you broke a very serious rule," Will said, standing about three feet away from her and Shelby was near her as well. "You are not to yell at any Miss or Master for no reason and you are definitely not to swear. You know these rules. They are very basic rules, which is why your punishment is not finished. Now come over here, so we can finish," Will said._

_"No!" she shrieked and she tried to push herself into the wall._

_"Why Santana, what is crying in the corner going to accomplish?" Will asked her._

_"You don't want us! No one wants us and we didn't do a damn thing wrong!" Santana screamed and she broke down into hysterics, fell to her knees and threw up. As soon as she threw up, she was fine, and looking around, trying to figure out what to do next. _

_Shelby got Will a roll of paper towels, handed it to him, and he handed it to Santana. "You will clean this up, I'm not leaving you, but this could have been avoided if you didn't jump to conclusions, which we are definitely going to be talking about," he said with a frown. _

_She cleaned up the mess and looked around the room, her cries now simply sniffles, and Will almost felt bad that they were going to continue their conversation. He wasn't backing down though. Santana was very disrespectful and that warranted the spanking she'd gotten and would continue to get, once she was calmer. He wasn't thrilled that she had pulled this today though. Today they were bringing them all back to Bruce and Anne's house until the following weekend. Had she done this yesterday, she would have seen that they would have punished her and then given her every ounce of reassurance that they could. _

_"Put it in here," Shelby said gently placing the garbage can in front of her. Santana did so and Will held out his hand to her._

_"We're going to go to the sink, rinse out your mouth, and then finish our discussion," he said. She very quietly did as asked and tried to take the rest of her spanking like a well behaved pet. She wanted to just lay there and take the blows and show that she could be a good pet, that she was worth keeping, but that wasn't how it went down. After the first five, she was crying, and by ten she was sobbing. He gave her about thirty more smacks before he helped her to her feet and held her hands. He didn't want her reaching back to rub her bare bottom. "Shhh, Sanny, look a me honey," he coaxed and she looked everywhere else. Her eyes were still filled with tears and she couldn't quite catch her breath for the first few moments. "Shhh, look at me Sanny, it's okay, look at Daddy," Will tried and she broke down completely._

_She fell into him and he gathered her close, rubbing her back and soothing her gently, and she held tight to him. He didn't have to worry about her rubbing out the sting in her red bottom. She was too worried about him sending her away so she held on as tightly as she could. "Family discussion," Will told Shelby and she nodded and went into the family room where Quinn and Brittany were obediently waiting as they'd been instructed._

_Shelby moved to sit between them, wrapping an arm around each of them as they all sat on the couch and Will took a seat on the floor in front of them, pulling Santana into his lap. She was now a bit taller than him, but at least she wouldn't have unnecessary pressure on her very sore bottom. "We my dear ladies are going to have a family discussion," Will said and Santana turned in toward him, she didn't want this. She didn't want to be sent away._

_"Take them at least, they didn't do anything wrong," she cried._

_"Shhh, Sanny, no more talking out of you. Listening," Will told her in his very stern Master voice and Brittany immediately bowed her head. Shelby lifted her chin and kissed the tip of her nose._

_"No one is in trouble baby, it's okay," she assured her._

_"Sanny, listen to me very carefully. When you went to live with Mr. Bruce and Miss Anne two weeks ago, what did they tell you would happen?" he asked her and she hiccuped, unable to answer him. "Bree? Do you want to help your sister?" he offered._

_"We had to have probationary period. We had to meet you a few times the first week. Then we could spend some hours with you a few days last week, and then this weekend we could stay all weekend," Brittany said._

_"Very good Bree. Did you hear that Sanny? When Miss Anne explained those rules to you, did you understand them at the time?" he asked and she nodded. She understood it then and now, she just didn't remember it now. Now she'd spent the weekend with Shelby and Will and it seemed so nice and so easy. She didn't want to go back, she just wanted someone to love her and keep her. "Do you remember what the next part of probation is?" he asked and Santana shook her head. "Quinnie, do you want to try?" Will asked her._

_"Yes Daddy," she said bobbing her head up and down. "After this weekend, we can see you for dinners all next week and next weekend we can stay here again. Sunday night we decide if we want to stay a whole week, and then have to take a week off and then another whole week and at that point, we can decide to stay, or we can go back to Mr. Bruce and Miss Anne and say we don't want to stay with you," Quinn said._

_"That was excellent baby, very good," Will told her. "Sanny, look at me baby," he said. "What did Quinn just say?" he asked her. "Can you rephrase it?" he asked and she shook her head, looking at him curiously. She wasn't entirely sure what he was after. "How many days until you and Quinnie and Bree get to decide if you want to live here permanently?" he asked her._

_"Three weeks," she whimpered._

_"Very good, and based on what your sisters said, when do we get to see each other again?" he asked her. _

_"For dinner tomorrow night," she whimpered._

_"Very good," he said kissing her forehead. "I know you're scared Sanny, but I promise you, with every fiber of my being that Miss and I want you. We want to be your Miss and Sir, or Mama and Daddy, or whatever you need us to be for you," he told her cuddling her tight to his body._

_She nodded and Shelby spoke gently. "Perhaps we all sit on the couch together and watch a movie, before we go back to Master and Miss Miller's house," she suggested._

_"I'm sorry Mama!" Santana blurted out and threw herself at Shelby, needing reassurance and comfort from her too._

_"Thank you baby girl," Shelby told her._

* * *

Shelby waited for Santana to throw up, which didn't take long and when she finally did Shelby gathered her close and kept her there. "My sweet baby Santana," she cooed softly. "My sweet baby girl is so worried about being replaced, and I wish I knew what I could do to convince her otherwise."

"No one wants me Mama," Santana cried.

"Really? You think that? Because I know a lot of people who would beg to differ, and I'm going to start with me," she said. "I told you the other night my love, do you remember? We were getting ready to take Quinnie to the hospital and I told you how many pets I had, do you remember?" Shelby pressed gently.

"You said three and the new girl makes four," Santana cried.

"Nineteen and still so young," Shelby sighed. Santana wasn't ready to listen, she was too worked up still and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was going to have a parent day, possibly several. Will or Shelby were going to be with her at all times, and if that didn't work, they were going to pull her from her job, and treat her as if she were one of the babies in the circle. She needed reassurance and affection and they didn't know any other way to give it to her than that.

"I want to talk to Miss Rose too," Santana whimpered.

"No, you lost that right when you screamed at me. If you are good girl, we can call Grandma later before bed, which is what I came to talk to you about in the first place, before you had your little melt down," Shelby told her. "Now, when you're ready, we're going to discuss bed time tonight," she said.

Santana nodded and snuggled into Shelby, trying to soak up every ounce of her Miss's love and affection that she could. Brittany walked into the room with the phone and noticed that there was a problem, but she was still entitled to her Mama day, so Shelby smiled, drew her close as well and took the phone. "Hi Mom," Shelby smiled.

"I heard screaming," Rose said.

"You did, everything is fine though. Sanny however, needs some time to herself, so she will call you later, and if we can keep Quinnie awake and coherent, we'll put her on too," Shelby smiled.

"Alright darling, call if you and Will need something," Rose offered and they hung up.

"Mama?" Brittany asked softly.

"Yes baby girl?" Shelby asked petting Brittany's face gently.

"I think I want to go to the park with you," Brittany said.

"We can do that baby girl, Mama just needs to get Sanny settled with Daddy," she told her.

"Sanny can come too," Brittany offered.

"Oh no she can not," Shelby said. "Tell Bree why Mama is making you stay home lovely," Shelby said gently.

"I was rude to Miss and screamed at her," Santana said honestly.

"I am so proud of you Sanny, and I love you so much. You are my very beautiful, adventurous, lovely Santana Aurora," Shelby told her. "Bree, go up and change into something you can get messy, and you my little adventure queen, you and I are going to see Daddy and Quinnie," she said and took the girls upstairs to the bedroom.

Brittany went to her room and Shelby lead Santana to the Master bedroom where Quinn and Will were lying on the bed together. He was sitting up and she was lying down slightly, leaning against him as he read to her, her eyes closed and a soft snore coming from her while he continued to read. Shelby wrapped Santana in a tight hug and held her, the two of them listening while Will finished the page he was on.

"What happened to the lounge chair idea?" Shelby asked kindly once Will looked up and smiled at them.

"It was not a comfortable position. It's easier to stretch out in this bed," he explained.

Shelby nodded and kissed the top of Santana's head. "Do you think you could make room for another lovely little girl?" Shelby asked.

"Does this have to do with the screaming I heard moments ago?" he asked and Shelby simply nodded. "Good thing Daddy has two sides," he smiled.

"Go on lovely, into bed with Daddy. Do you want a Waldo book?" she asked her. It was usually best to have Santana concentrate heavily and then she was usually able to fall asleep better. She nodded and Shelby gave her a kiss. "Cuddle with Daddy, I'll bring the book in for you," she told her and then she looked at her husband. "Terri sent you a text, she will be here with new meds for Quinnie at eight, she is expecting dinner, and we are going to need help," Shelby said and he nodded. He had an idea of what that meant, but he was sure he would get a better explanation later. "Bree and I are headed to the park, we'll be back in about an hour. Sanny, I want you to stay with Daddy, cuddled up, for the entire hour. The only reason you move is if you have to go to the bathroom, understood?" she asked and she wasn't messing around. Santana nodded and Shelby gave her a kiss. "I love you so much Santana Aurora Lopez," she told her and with that, she and left the room.

A few moments later, she returned with the Waldo book for Santana and Brittany came in with a massive pout on her face. She couldn't get her overalls to fasten for some reason. "Mama, I need help," she said.

"Did you have a fight with your clothes?" Shelby smiled at her.

"Yes, and they're winning!" she pouted.

Shelby took her into her arms, gave her a hug and helped her straighten out her clothes. "Okay, let's go," she said and Brittany nodded.

She moved over to the side Santana was on and simply blew a kiss to Quinn, not wanting to wake her, then she kissed Will's cheek and moved in close to Santana. "I love you. Quinn loves you. Miss and Sir love you. It's okay to ask for what you want Sanny, please remember that okay?" she asked. Santana nodded and puckered her lips. Brittany grinned and gave her a sweet kiss. "And she's not prettier than you are," she whispered in Santana's ear and then she and Shelby left the room.

Will shifted slightly and put Quinn's head on a pillow on his lap, so that she would be comfortable, but still with him and he could help Santana with her book. "Alright Sanny, what do you say we find Waldo," Will said kindly and he opened the book to the first page.

* * *

Shelby stood in the kitchen and Will sat in a nearby chair with Santana on his lap, cuddling in close, while Shelby cooked and Brittany sat at the table playing with some legos. "Bree, I want you to build me a blue boat, with a yellow sail," Shelby instructed.

"Yes Mama," Brittany smiled. She wasn't right next to Shelby, but her Miss, her Mama was with her, being very attentive and giving very specific instructions and it made her feel special somehow. To know that she was in the same room as her Miss who was busy, but still being focused on, that made her feel important.

"Sanny, will you build Mama a red castle?" Shelby asked her. Santana was feeling better now that she'd had been cuddling with Will for the better part of three hours, but Shelby was determined to get her to give her as much personal time as she could.

Santana nodded and carefully slipped off of Will's lap and into the chair next to him. He wanted to move away from her silently, but they'd learned in the past, that was not a good idea. Quinn was in the bathroom, just across the hall of the kitchen and Shelby was waiting for her to come out, so she could talk to her. She didn't like surprising the girls, but she was fairly sure that this was not going to go over well at all. She opened the door and very slowly and carefully, shuffled to the table where her sisters were busy building.

"Quinnie, build Mama a frog," Brittany said handing her some green legos.

Quinn giggled and picked up the legos. "The most I could ever build with legos is square things," she said. "Frogs have too many curves."

"So build a square frog," Brittany giggled.

"Unless you build a castle, that matches mine, then they can do battle," Santana smiled. "Bree has the boat to travel from kingdom to kingdom," Santana said and Shelby smiled. This was the sight she loved to see. Her three girls sitting at the table together, while she cooked dinner, and Will was nearby either grading papers or correcting the girls in whatever task they were tackling at the moment.

"Okay girls, question time, who's coming to join us for dinner tonight?" Shelby asked.

"Aunt Terri," they all answered.

"And what is she bringing with her?"

"New meds for Quinnie," Santana said.

"Ugh! No, I hate medication," Quinn pouted.

"Yeah, well I hate you going crazy! Mama had to feed you lunch. I don't even remember the last time she fed any of us that wasn't at a party," Santana said and Will went to scold the girls, but Shelby shook her head. She wanted to see this play out. Santana was being protective and helpful and Shelby thought that should be rewarded.

"Um," Quinn said trying to remember.

"Don't think so hard, you'll pop a stitch," Santana teased her and then she kissed her cheek. "I love you," she told her. "Medication is designed to help you, and the pills you took, trust me, those did not help you," Santana said and she went back to building her castle.

"Mama? Is it yucky medicine?" Quinn asked.

"No my love, you won't taste it at all," Shelby said kindly.

"No!" Quinn yelped and Brittany looked up from building her boat.

"Be careful, you're gonna hurt yourself," Brittany cautioned kindly.

"Please Mama, I don't want a shot," Quinn said.

"You won't be getting a shot baby, stay calm please," she said.

"But you said I won't taste it," Quinn reasoned.

"You won't," Shelby assured her.

"Don't worry Quinnie, I'll stay with you and hold your hand and make sure you have Coco and I'll close my eyes, incase you get embarrassed. I'll be right next to you the whole time," Brittany offered.

"You can't, you're having a Mama day, you're supposed to be with her until you go to bed," Quinn sighed.

"You don't get to tell me how I have my day!" Brittany said with a pout.

"It's alright girls," Will spoke up. "You can both stay with Quinnie, if she wants it, but this will be her choice. Quinnie, Aunt Terri has to be with you, but anyone else after that is up to you."

"I want to know what the meds are, please Daddy," she begged him. Quinn was their most tactical pet. She had to know everything before it happened, so she could make it all as perfect as possible. Certain things Will and Shelby kept from her at times, so she didn't have time to plan, so she didn't have time to figure out how to be perfect. They were trying to teach her that perfection was not required, nor did it exist.

Will nodded and grabbed his phone to go over Terri's informative text. "It's just a suppository baby, it's nothing painful, or too big, but taking it that way will make sure you get your medicine without it, as your sister so eloquently put it, making you go crazy," Will told her.

"I don't like those," Quinn pouted.

"I do, I'll hold your hand too, and if you want, I'll see if I can take the medicine too," Santana offered.

"No you will not!" Quinn scolded her.

"Calm my darlings, or you will both be eating dinner with a sore bottom," Will said quickly.

"Daddy, you can't, Quinnie is still healing. We can't shake her. Remember how Aunt Terri said no sex?" Brittany said quickly.

"Then I will find a different way, but I want you all to remain calm," Will said.

"Why don't you want my help?" Santana asked, a hurt look all over her face.

Quinn reached over and took Santana's hand. "Look at me please," she said softly and it made Santana smile. It was that same soft and sweet voice, that she had used earlier to issue her apology for screaming at her during lunch. "You can't take my meds. If you thought I went crazy, what do you think is going to happen to you?" Quinn reasoned.

"So I'll take a blank one," Santana said. "You may not like that, but I'm okay with it, so I will stay with you and make sure you don't experience it alone, okay?"

"I think that's very nice of you Sanny, but Quinnie can take all of dinner to think it over and then she can decide okay?" Will said kindly and then the doorbell rang.

"Aunt Terri!" Brittany grinned.

"Girls, clean up, Daddy will get the door," Shelby said kindly. "I want all the legos back in the bucket, you don't have to destroy your creations, I just want it cleaned up," Shelby instructed them.

Will went to get the door and Shelby put the finishing touches on dinner. He opened the door and smiled pulling his sister into a tight hug. "You don't have to ring, you know that, and be prepared for an inquisition, Quinnie is not too thrilled about how to take her medication," he said.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Terri said.

"And Sanny wants to take blanks, so Quinnie isn't alone."

"That only shocks me slightly," Terri laughed. "Where are my nieces?" she asked him.

"In the kitchen, along with my wife," he said. Terri stepped into the kitchen and was immediately attacked by Brittany and Santana who wrapped her in a massive hug and didn't let go. "Oooh, my girls, I've missed you all so much," she said kissing each of them on the top of their heads. "Quinnie, you can give me hugs too sweetheart, unless of course you're mad at me," Terri teased.

"No, she just moves like a turtle while she's trying to heal," Santana said.

"Santana, we've talked about comparisons," Will scolded her and she blushed. Santana had a tendency to make these really good comparisons in reference to something, that sounded very much like an insult. Twice last month it landed her in a great deal of trouble with two different Masters she'd been playing with.

"I'm sorry Quinnie, you know I didn't mean it," Santana said and she let go of Terri and moved to her sister's side to help her move toward Terri.

"I know, I love you," Quinn said and then she leaned in to whisper softly in Santana's ear. "When I get better we can play and I'll spank you myself," she said and Santana giggled and blushed heavily. When Brittany and Quinn told her about the sexual play they wanted to do with her, it made her blush more heavily than if a Master or Mistress had said it.

"All my baby girls need to go set the table please," Shelby announced.

"Even me?" Quinn asked.

"Yes my darling, even you. You can arrange the silverware," Shelby said and the girls helped Quinn into the dining room to set the table. "And you," she said looking at her sister in law, using a semi threatening voice. "Thank you for taking care of my babies," she smiled.

"Mmmm, don't thank me yet," Terri said.

"Why do I not like the sound of this," Will said.

"Because this is about Rachel, and we have a very strong, spirited, desperate young lady on our hands. She wants in, with you, as fast as possible. She wants to meet Quinnie and Sanny, whose names she does not know yet, and she wants you all to take her in. I don't know what you did at the hospital today, but you sped things up a lot. She wants in, and fast," Terri said.

"Bruce won't let her move fast," Will said calmly.

"I tried to tell her that, but those words didn't seem to make it through to her brain. All she can focus in on, is Bree, and Miss Shelby, and Mr. Will, and Dr. S, who is related to all these people somehow," Terri said.

"What did you tell her?" Shelby asked Terri calmly, while glancing at her husband. She was most likely in hot water with him because she went and broke the rules. She wasn't supposed to bring Brittany with her and the fact that she did, was not going to go over well with Bruce and Anne.

"I told her that there are rules the circle follows, that I don't know what they are specifically, that I will help her find out, and that she needed to sleep for the night," Terri said. "And then I gave her enough medication to keep her calm and sleeping until the morning. She's as stubborn as my three loves in there," Terri said pointing to the dining room.

"Mmm, speaking of, can you please make sure they aren't killing each other?" Shelby asked and Terri gave her a look and then decided that she should listen. She left the room and Shelby looked at Will. "I didn't know it would have that strong of an effect and apparently it's a good sign she wants us," Shelby said.

"You're back pedaling," Will said.

"Oh come on," Shelby tried.

"No! No come on. You and I are now in quite possibly some serious hot water with Bruce and Anne, and we won't be able to sit for a while, I can guarantee you that," he said. "And if we aren't in it together, you are with me! You should not have gone with Brittany and you know it," he said.

"Fine," she said holding up her hands. "You and I can take care of that later tonight, when the girls are asleep. You bought monitors for them, we will use them so that no one hears what's happened. I don't have to be perfect and I don't have to lie, but they don't get to know that we spank each other for the same things we spank them for. They already know that Bruce and Anne take care of a lot of that as well. They know why we have "play dates" at the club. They don't have to think we are better than them, we are not, but I don't want them thinking we are on the same level," Shelby said.

"Oh, they won't, and we are definitely not," Will agreed. "Those girls are still green, and if I have my way they will stay green," he said.

"Hey, Daddy," Shelby smiled and she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. "They can grow up a little bit, it's okay," she told him.

He smiled pulled her close to him, making her gasp in surprise and smacked her bottom once firmly, much as they both did with the girls. "I'm annoyed that your actions potentially got us into hot water, but I stand by what you did. When you think about it, all we did was prove Bruce right. The only reason we'll be in extra trouble is if Rachel gives them a hard time about following the rules of coming to live with us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone,**

**Happy Sunday! It has been a crazy week for me, but I wanted to say that I greatly appreciate all the reviews and PM's about this story. It's been received with much more acceptance, than I could have hoped for. Thank you all for making me smile! :) Just below are the major points that need to be expressed. If you know this section well, then you can jump down to the ****Warnings: & Need to Know: sections below.**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Need to Know:**

******~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Sunday evening of that same week.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Warnings:**

**~ Use of suppositories.**

**~ This is a repeat reminder. Parental terms are used for affection! EVERYTHING occurring between characters happens with 100% consent from both parties!**

**~ Remember...Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological daughter! This story is very A/U**

**~ I feel legally bound to say this... DO NOT TRY BEER ENEMAS! They really are dangerous!**

******Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Dinner finished and Quinn stood up and carefully moved her way to Will's lap and took a seat. When Quinn didn't feel well, she went to her Sir, or Daddy, depending on her mood. Something about him made her feel safe and protected. She knew how much he loved all of them, but when she was sick, and he held her, it felt as though she was the only person in the world he cared about and being the soul reason for his attention, made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Quinnie baby, how are you feeling in general?" Terri asked and Quinn shrugged.

Brittany shifted in her seat and snuggled into Shelby's side, while Santana did the same with Terri. "She just doesn't want to take her medicine," Brittany said.

"I offered to take a blank at the same time," Santana announced.

"I think that's very kind of you Sanny and Quinnie, I think you should say yes to her offer honey. I know it isn't the best situation, but the meds I had you on originally were messing with other hormones. These won't do that, and you'll have to take less of it. The muscle tissues in that part of your body are much more delicate and permeable. It'll act faster and you'll feel better a lot sooner," Terri explained.

Brittany smiled and raised her hand. "We're home baby, it's okay, you can speak freely," Shelby told her kindly.

"When I was in my first year of college, before I dropped out, there was one party and this girl had a beer enema. She was completely trashed in minutes," Brittany said.

"And if I find out any of you girls try anything like that at a party, I will come spank you all myself," Terri said sternly. "That is one of the most dangerous things you can do and that girl is lucky she didn't do any serious damage to her body," Terri lectured.

"Daddy, do I have to take it this way?" Quinn asked softly, sounding very young and innocent. Shelby rolled her eyes slightly. She knew Quinn was doing it on purpose. All her girls did that. When they were sick, they wanted Daddy, because usually Daddy wouldn't force them to do whatever it was that was being asked of them.

"I know you don't want to sweetheart, but I really think it'll help you and Sanny said she'd help you. You don't have to do it alone baby," he said and she pouted heavily but nodded her agreement.

"Alright, how about you girls all go get ready for bed; showers, pajamas, we'll have an early movie night," Shelby said.

"My turn to pick!" Santana said.

"No it isn't!" Brittany countered quickly.

"Yes it is!" Santana whined and just like that they went from nineteen year old girls who were acting only slightly younger, to nineteen year old girls who were acting like six year olds, fighting over who got to choose the movie.

"You my little adventure queen are grounded. You do not get to pick the movie. You are allowed to watch it with your sisters though, because I think the three of you need to be together tonight," Shelby said seriously. "Now, can you all handle a shower and pajamas, or do you need assistance," she asked.

"I want it please Mama," Brittany said softly snuggling in closer.

"I will help you then my sweet Bree," Shelby smiled. "Anyone else?"

"Can Daddy help me and Sanny?" Quinn asked. "Then he can call Aunt Terri and she can medicate us and we'll be done," Quinn reasoned.

"Don't be so perfect," Santana told her. "It's annoying," she said honestly.

"I don't really care," Quinn told her.

"Come on my girls, upstairs, time to get ready for bed," Will announced.

"I will be back. I'm going to run home and get Sanny her "blanks" so that Quinnie isn't alone," she said.

Terri left and Will looked at Quinn. "Do you want to walk baby, or should I try to carry you?" he asked.

"I want to walk Daddy, please," Quinn said.

"Alright, nice and slow, there is no rush," he assured her. The steps were the worst, but there weren't that many of them and Santana was right near Quinn holding her hand and speaking every encouraging word she could think of. Eventually they made it upstairs into the Master bathroom and Will assisted both Quinn and Santana into the large walk in shower while Brittany was escorted into the second bathroom so Shelby could give her a bath.

"Daddy, I think I should hold Quinnie up, and you can wash her down, and then she'll turn around and you can wash the other side and then you help her dry up, and I'll wash me," Santana said thoughtfully.

"Now who's the perfection planner," Quinn teased and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Didn't hear anything out of you," Santana said in a clipped tone.

"Easy my little girls, there is no reason to bicker. Quinnie, I think Sanny has a very good idea. Do you want to try that, or do you have something else in mind?"

"I think we should sit in a tub and you should wash both of us at the same time," she said pointing to the soaker tub that was right next to the shower they were standing in.

"You should have said so before we came to stand in here," Santana grouched.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Quinn asked her angrily.

"Enough ladies," Will said sternly and they both stopped. When he needed to be strong and take charge of his girls, even when they were ill, he knew how to do it and the girls usually responded well to that tone of voice. He was lucky they had responded now, because he wasn't sure what he would do if they had pushed the limit. Quinn was still a bit too fragile, and he didn't want to risk further injury. "Quinnie, do you want to take a bath?" Will asked.

"Why does she get to decide?" Santana whined.

"Because Quinnie is the one who is sick and in pain, and you my little love are still grounded for poor behavior from Thursday. If you would like to continue to argue, I can extend your grounding," he said simply as he helped Quinn into the tub.

"No!" Quinn said quickly. "Sanny come on, you had a good idea, but standing hurts me still so let's just sit together in the tub," she tried.

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes but went into the tub and sat across from Quinn. Will set the water to warm and then put the drain plug in place. Then he pulled down the shower head and changed it to an intense jet, being sure to keep the spray away from the girls. He looked at Santana and spoke kindly. "Lavender or Eucalyptus bubbles Sanny?" he asked her. Both were calming scents and he wanted them to get calm. Santana wouldn't be a problem, she took suppositories without any trouble. Quinn on the other hand would give them some trouble. She didn't like suppositories. The only thing she didn't fight them on, was when they took her temperature. She wasn't fond of it, but it didn't bother her as much.

"Lavender please Daddy," Sananta said politely and Will nodded. He poured the bubble formula into the tub, and directed the spray down on it, creating millions of bubbles.

"Alright my girls, sit in the bubbles, and then I need two very clean young ladies," he said.

"I think you should wash us Daddy," Quinn said.

"And why is that my love?"

"Because it's more fun when you do it," she said.

"I can wash you," Santana offered.

"Sanny, if you want to wash each other you can, but you will not turn each other on. This is not play time," Will said and both girls pouted.

"But her body is right there Daddy and I haven't had play in two days!" Quinn pouted.

"Because your body is not healed and ready for it. No messing around little girl. Clean bodies, and then out for medicine," Will said seriously.

* * *

In the bathroom across the hall, Brittany was seated in the tub while Shelby knelt outside of it watching Brittany pouting heavily. "What's wrong my sweet Bree?" Shelby asked.

"I hear Quinnie," she said softly and so Shelby stopped what she was doing and turned her head to listen more closely.

"Please Daddy!" they heard Quinn whine and Shelby sighed.

"I hear her too now," Shelby smiled and pet the side of Brittany's face. "Why does it make you so sad looking though baby?"

"Cause she's whining and that's not nice, and she's gonna get in trouble, and I don't want that. She's still in pain, spankings are going to make it ten times worse," Brittany said.

"You my darling girl are one of my best loves, do you know that?" Shelby asked her and Brittany looked confused as to why she was getting praise. "You are sweetheart," Shelby assured her. "You and your sisters care so much about each other. It's a very beautiful thing to watch," Shelby said.

"How do you know we do?" Brittany asked softly, with a playful tone to her voice, even though she kept her eyes down on the bubbles and water around her in the tub.

Shelby smiled and picked up the little yellow duck and swam it over to Brittany's body. "Because Mama watches and listens very carefully to her girls," she smiled. "You and Sanny were so sad the other night, that you both fought as hard as you could and did everything you could think of to get Daddy to bring you to your sister, so she wasn't alone. Sanny is wiling to take medication she doesn't need just so Quinnie doesn't have to feel scared, and you went to see the new girl with Mama and made sure we stayed and talked to her, so she wasn't alone and scared, and to report her behavior to your sisters," Shelby said and Brittany blushed, she didn't think Shelby knew about that part. "Didn't think I knew about that did you?" Shelby teased her. "You all care about each other so much Bree. I am so proud of you," Shelby said.

Brittany took the duck that was now handed to her and floated it through the water a little bit. "Sanny and Quinnie are gonna be mean to the new girl, if she comes to live with us," Brittany said. "When is she going to get to decide Mama?" Brittany asked, finally looking up at Shelby.

"I don't know baby girl. We have to see what Aunt Terri and Mister Bruce say first and the same is true for Rachel, that was true for the three of you. It has to be her decision to want to stay and it will not be forced upon her. She'll spend a few hours a few days a week at first, and then do you remember what happens?"

"Um," Brittany said sailing the little yellow duck around the tub. "Then a weekend, and then she goes back, but dinner every night plus some time, then another weekend, then I think a whole week, then a whole week not here, then another whole week, and on that Sunday night if she wants to stay she can," Brittany said.

"You my darling girl are a genius," Shelby said kissing the tip of Brittany's nose. "Now, are you going to wash yourself down, or does Mama have to do it?" she asked.

"Can you please?" Brittany asked with a heavy blush.

"Yes my baby girl, I can," Shelby said kindly and she picked up the plastic cup near by and used it to scoop water out of the tub and on to Brittany's body. She started at her shoulders and let the water fall down her body and Brittany sat patiently, letting Shelby wash her down.

"Mama? What movie can we watch tonight?"

"I think Daddy is going to choose sweetheart. Sanny can't pick because she's grounded and it is technically her turn. We don't want to throw off the rotation and your poor sister is so starved at the moment, that Quinnie would pick a porn movie, which is not appropriate for tonight," Shelby said. "If we let you choose, then the rotation would be off and to be honest, Mama likes the educational movies, and you girls won't sit through them."

"Yeah, but your education movies are porn movies too Mama," Brittany giggled softly.

"Yes they are," Shelby smiled and she leaned in and gave Brittany another kiss. "I love you baby girl. You are one of my three most beautiful ladies," she told her.

"I love you too Miss," Brittany smiled.

"Okay sweetheart, let's finish up, and get you changed into pajamas and then downstairs for a long cuddle before your sisters join us okay?" Brittany nodded and Shelby finished washing her up. Then she rinsed her off and helped her to stand before rinsing her off a second time with the shower head. "Step out sweetie," she said holding one hand out to Brittany and grabbing her towel with the other hand. She wrapped Brittany in her royal blue towel with the white block letters that said BREE on it. She rubbed her dry and helped her change into clean pajamas and then had Brittany brush her teeth. "Finish up brushing your teeth baby, I'm going to go check on your sisters and make sure they haven't turned Daddy into a drowned rat," she said and Brittany nodded and smiled.

Shelby went into the bathroom and when Quinn saw her, she lit up! "Mama!" she cried happily.

"Hi baby girl," she smiled. "Are you being good?" she asked her knowing that she probably wasn't.

"Yeah, but I want to wash Sanny and have her wash me and Daddy said no," she pouted.

"That's because our little Quinnie is sex starved and you don't need any extra stimulation today. You need pajamas and medicine, and cuddle time on the couch," Shelby said.

"I'm bored of cuddle time on the couch," Quinn pouted.

"Hey! You said I was a good cuddler," Santana protested.

"You are, but I want more," she said.

"Not yet my love," Will said as he gently tugged on Santana's arm, so she could stand up. "Okay baby, step out and wrap up," he said as Shelby handed him the red and green towels. Santana was wrapped up and then Will helped Quinn and she cried out as she stood, panting heavily once she was up on her feet. "And you want to have sex?" Will asked her.

"Yes," she pouted.

"No," Shelby told her. "Sanny, you don't have to do this baby," Shelby told her kindly.

"I want to Mama, even though she's being mean," Santana said.

"I am not!" Quinn pouted.

"You're being insulting then," Santana said and she pulled her towel tighter around herself. "Is Aunt Terri back yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Shelby said.

"I'm here!" Terri's voice called from downstairs.

"Oh, I stand corrected," Shelby smiled. "I will send her up and Bree and I will be downstairs waiting for you all on the couch. Quinnie, be good. No fighting," Shelby warned her.

"I'm not fighting with Sanny Mama, I promise," Quinn said honestly and she meant it. She really wasn't.

"I know baby, I mean no fighting with Daddy and Aunt Terri. Be a good girl, take your medicine, and then Daddy can choose a movie to watch," Shelby told her and then she gave them all a kiss and went downstairs with Brittany. She gave Terri a quick kiss to her cheek and smirked. "Good luck," she sing songed, and Terri rolled her eyes. She already knew it was going to be a fight to start with.

* * *

Terri entered the bedroom, just as Will was helping Quinn to lie down. "Ow!" she yelped and Santana quickly took her hand and exhaled loudly.

"Are you alright Sanny?" Terri asked.

"Uh huh, I'm trying to remind Quinnie to breathe," she said.

"I am breathing," Quinn growled as she laid down and then she started to whimper. She wasn't sure if she could lift her knees up for this yet.

"Don't growl, we're not dogs," Santana said, "and I know you're breathing, but you didn't exhale. Mama told you, blow out birthday candles," Santana scolded.

"Only Daddy can yell at me!" Quinn whined.

"I'm not yelling," Santana said. "I'm, I'm," she said trying to think of the right phrase. "I'm reminding you loudly and sternly," she said.

"Not helpful," Quinn said taking a tighter grip on Santana's hand. This was going to hurt and while she didn't want Santana there, she was glad she was.

"Quinnie, baby, I will go very slow and careful with you, and as soon as it's done, you'll be able to do your movie night, but we have to do this first, and Mama or Daddy are going to have to give this to you every night for four more nights, no exceptions, do you understand?" Terri asked and Quinn nodded. "And you miss Sanny. You hold hands, but you only get blanks tonight. I'm not even comfortable doing this. I know it won't hurt you, but if you don't need help going to the bathroom, then you shouldn't get it," Terri said.

"It's just for tonight Aunt Terri, I promise," Santana said honestly.

"Alright loves, nice and slow. Quinnie, I'm going to talk Daddy through it and I'm going to work on Sanny okay? I want you to know what it feels like as it's happening and this way, you'll do it together like Sanny wants to help you with," Terri explained and Quinn just nodded dumbly.

"No wait!" she said once Will had on a pair of gloves. "Someone has to teach Mama. Daddy works late on Wednesdays," Quinn said, her eyes already filled with tears. She hated anal play, and while this wasn't play, it still had to be done and she was scared.

"Are you sure baby?" Will asked. "That's everyone in this room. That's a lot of eyes watching you," he said.

"Please," she whimpered.

"I'll go get her," Santana volunteered and she practically sprang off the bed and Will caught her in time.

"Run and see what happens," he warned her. "You know much better," he scolded her. "Walk," he said punctuating his command with a smack to her backside. She pouted, but kissed his cheek and then went down the hallway, down the stairs and over to Shelby.

"Why are you naked Sanny?" she asked her pulling her towel encased pet down onto the couch for a cuddle.

"Quinnie wants you to come learn how this is done, because Daddy works late on Wednesday and she needs this for four more nights after tonight," Santana said.

"That was very well said my love. Come on Bree, everyone to Mama's room," she said and they all went upstairs. Shelby sat on the bed near Quinn's hip, Santana returned to her place beside Quinn while Brittany laid herself over the top of both of them, her head, between their two, so she could also reassure her sister that everything would be okay.

"Okay," Terri said and she walked them through the steps. First they helped her tuck her knees to her chin and she whimpered only twice.

"Candles Quinnie, blow out the candles," Brittany reminded her and Quinn nodded, exhaling as lubricant was rubbed around tight area.

"Sanny, what are the two rules I have in place for all people with this play?" Terri asked her kindly.

"Lots of lube and very slow," Santana answered.

"Good girl," Terri praised as she pressed the small suppository to Santana's bottom and then watched as Will did the same thing. "Quinnie, look at me," Terri said kindly. Take a big deep breath in and then when you blow out and I want you to bear down, like you have to potty," she said kindly.

"Poop, Aunt Terri, we're big girls," Brittany snapped adding in a pout for good measure

"I'm sorry Bree, I saw some of the babies today. I forgot," Terri said and Shelby looked over, smacking Bree's bottom as a warning.

"Bree, apologize," she said simply.

"I'm sorry I snapped," Brittany said and Will and Shelby nodded their approval.

"Come on Quinnie, push down," Will coaxed and very slowly the little suppository was inside her.

"That's good Quinnie, push down again," Terri instructed and then she looked at Will. "Look here," she told him and she was two knuckles deep on her index finger into Santana's body. "If you don't push it in high enough, it's going to slip out," she said and so he pushed slow, easing his finger deeper and deeper into her body. Quinn closed her eyes, let the tears fall slowly, and did as good a job with her breathing as she could.

"I'm so sorry baby, it's okay though, we're almost done and you're doing a wonderful job. I am so proud of you Quinnie," Will assured her. He hated that he was the one making her cry and he hated more that giving her oral medication messed with her brain. This was the lesser of two evils, but it still hurt to look at his little girl and see her crying.

"I just don't like it Daddy," Quinn whimpered.

"Quinnie, look at me," Brittany said kindly and she started to sing softly and Quinn smiled slightly eventually singing along and Santana joined them. "Whenever I wake up, before me put on my make up, I say a little prayer for you," they sang and Shelby smiled. The girls were helping each other, it just proved how strong their bond was, and the three of them continued to sing.

"Take you finger out slowly," Terri told Will kindly and Quinn started to struggle to get up, once it was removed. "No sweetheart, stay still. You need to let it melt. It'll take about ten minutes," Terri told her.

"I"m gonna leak," she whimpered, feeling it melt inside her.

"It's okay sweetheart, if you do, it's just a little bit, but you're okay. Most of it is melting inside you and being absorbed. If Mama has any old towels we can put that under you, okay?" she offered.

"Please Mama," Quinn pleaded.

"Okay baby, I can do that," she said and she got up and got an old towel. When she returned in, she looked at Quinn and smiled. "Lift your hips honey," she told her and Quinn struggled to do as told.

"Mama, I wanna stay here, I don't wanna move, can we do movie night here? Please?" she begged and Shelby very gently pet her face. She didn't want to move Quinn downstairs, only to have her move back again.

"Staying here is fine, but two of my girls need pajamas, and all of my girls need pillows and blankets," Shelby said.

"I can get them!" Brittany volunteered, but she didn't dare move, until she knew she was allowed to.

"Come on Bree, I'll help you," Will said helping her to her feet and giving her a quick cuddle. "I love you all so much," he said squeezing her tightly against him.

"But I'm the favorite, right Daddy?" Brittany asked.

"Yes of course," Will said.

"Hey!" Santana and Quinn whined.

"He's just teasing my loves, don't worry, I'll get him later," Terri said kindly and she gave both Quinn and Santana a kiss. "Be good for Mama and Daddy please," she told them.

"You're not staying?" Santana asked.

"No sweetheart. Not tonight, I'll check on you in the morning, I just have to go home and sleep," Terri said.

"Stay with us!" Quinn protested. "You shouldn't sleep in your house by yourself," she reasoned. "We're all family and you don't have to be alone," Quinn explained.

"And who said Aunt Terri was going to be alone?" Terri asked.

"Ooooh," Santana grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"Do not be fresh little girl," Shelby warned her and Santana pouted.

"Be safe then Aunt Terri, but have a lot of fun," Santana smiled.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," she said and she gave them one more kiss and then kissed Shelby's cheek. "I'll be safe and if I need help you're right next door," Terri grinned.

"Mmm, have fun, don't tell your brother," she said and then Terri left the room to kiss Brittany and Will goodbye.

"You're keeping secrets Mama?" Quinn asked in surprise. "Sir is going to freak out when he learns of this," she said.

"Your Sir and my husband is a very protective man my darling. Sometimes, only sometimes, it's good that he doesn't know everything. When it comes to the three of you though, we will know everything at all times," she said and she picked up a pair of shorts. "Who wants these?" she asked.

"Me," Santana said raising her hand, but she laid still next to Quinn and let Shelby dress her. "Miss, maybe later, we can call Aunt Terri and make sure she's really safe okay?" she asked.

"We can do that my love," Shelby smiled as she finished dressing her girls.

* * *

Rachel whimpered in pain. Her medication was either wearing off, or her body was healing and the pain was from her muscles twitching and contracting lightly. She wanted out. She wanted to be with the nice people who'd come to visit over the past two days. Will seemed very caring and concerned about her. He'd given her a safe word and she felt that had to mean something. Shelby had sat with her and helped her breathe through the pain in her legs, the first day she came to visit. They were nice people and she wanted them to come back. Bruce and Anne had come to check on her earlier in the day, spending a couple of hours with her. Anne had given her a safety test, to help her get the idea of how the circle worked and she passed the test without any trouble. They had kissed her cheek and pet her face and left her to rest and heal on her own. However, it was now late in the evening. She was more than bored and she wanted to see the nice people again. "If I'm going to do it, I'm going to have to do it on my own," she told herself.

She listened to what was going on outside her room and determined that no one was paying any attention, it was too quiet. She heard a brief conversation about someone's children, and how they were causing lots of emotional havoc, but other than that, nothing was happening. It wasn't until five minutes later, when alarms and pages started happening and the floor jumped into action, deserting her wing, in order to go help out in a different wing. Rachel used that time to her advantage and while hissing loudly through her teeth, she made a very painful walk toward a computer. The pain in her legs was blinding but she didn't care. The only way she was going to get what she needed was to push through it. She made it to the nurse's desk and was very grateful that the computer hadn't locked out. She went into patient files and typed in her own name. An entire file popped up and under emergency contact were the numbers for Bruce, Anne, Will, and Shelby. She stared at the screen and studied the three numbers for Will and Shelby. "One cell for each and one for the house," she said and she studied the numbers a little more. The area codes for the cell were the newer codes. "They may have been annoying and possibly tried to kill me, but at least they taught me something," she said.

_Rachel walked into the house, to find her Sirs waiting for her. She walked over and knelt before them as she was expected to do. "We've been doing some research Rachel and we need to keep a closer eye on you while you're out," the one Sir said. "As you are aware, we will not get you your own cell phone as that means you could be calling from anywhere," he continued. "Now, here is a list. Study this list very closely. Every one of these three digit numbers is called an exchange code. When the caller ID tells us where you are calling from we will have a general idea of where you are. There will be no point in lying to us," he'd said._

"Twos and threes for cell phones and eights and nines for landlines," she repeated to herself and focused in on the 528 number before sinking down to the floor and then crawling to the front of the nurses station. It didn't take long for someone to come back and see her sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing out here?" the nurse asked sternly.

"Well you all ran away and I fell out of bed, so I figured sitting out here would eventually get me help, when you came back from where ever it was you happened to be," she lied smoothly.

"Are you hurt?" the nurse asked with a mix of annoyance and concern.

"My legs are on fire, but other than that I'm fine and I looked, there's no blood coming through the gauze pads," she said lying. She hadn't looked at all, but she didn't want to be delayed. She had to call over to Shelby and Will as soon as she could. The woman nodded, snapped her fingers and all too quickly Rachel was being hoisted into the arms of an orderly who took her back to bed, and made sure she was comfortable before leaving her alone.

She laid in bed for a good ten minutes and repeated the number to herself. "419-528-6347," she said and then she growled at herself. That didn't sound right to her, so she said it aloud again. When it still didn't sound right, she closed her eyes and messed around with the last four digits. She wanted to make sure she had the numbers right. It was nearing midnight and she didn't want to call some poor sweet elderly lady who had enough trouble getting to sleep in the first place.

She was getting frustrated and decided that she had to calm down. She wanted to talk calmly, at least to just talk, to be assured that the seemingly nice people were truly nice and what better way to test it than to call them at some ridiculous hour of the night. She thought about waiting until three am, but that seemed cruel, so she figured eleven thirty was a better time. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the phone by the bed and carefully dialed the phone number. "Hello!" a gruff voice answered.

"Yes, is Will there please?" she asked.

"No, you have the wrong number," the voice grumbled and then hung up on her.

"Rude," she said softly, so she pressed the call button and a very sour-looking Gretta showed up.

"What?" she asked, her voice short and to the point. Gretta really didn't like Rachel, that was clear, but she did seem to make sure she was taken care of.

"I'm sorry to bother you. Could you please assist me? I need a piece of paper and a pen," she said.

"What could you possibly need that for?" Gretta asked in annoyance.

"I'm trying to keep myself entertained," she said trying to appear cute. Gretta arched an eyebrow. "Dr. Schuester asks me to write stuff down when I remember it. I've run out of paper and remember too much," she said calmly. It must have worked because Gretta handed her a pen and a script pad, before leaving the room and saying nothing else. "She really must have a stick up her ass," Rachel thought to herself. "Thank you," she called after her, and then decided to get to work. She was absolutely certain the last four digits were what was doing her in. She had to write down all the possible combinations to be sure she had the right one. "Four numbers, four places, this is going to take me a while," she said, and so she started writing them down. Unfortunately for Rachel, she didn't have the best memory for this particular phone number. She ended up with twenty four combinations of numbers and dialed every single one of them. By combination twelve she was frustrated and on her very last shot, she was in tears, praying that the nice people would still be nice, now that she was calling them at a quarter after midnight.

* * *

One ring. Shelby groaned and rolled over in bed to look at the glowing phone on the bedside table. Two rings. She carefully shifted in her bed and reached over a sleeping Quinn to grab the ringing phone. Three rings. She tried to focus her eyes on the neon orange display screen and started to panic when she realized it was the hospital calling her. "Who is it this late?" Will asked sleepily.

"It's the hospital," she said softly and he immediately sat up, accidently kicking Santana in his haste to move quickly. When he learned it was the hospital calling, his heart leapt into his mouth. Four rings. "Hello?" Shelby answered cautiously.

"Miss Shelby?" a soft voice asked.

"Kenzie?" Shelby questioned not entirely sure who was calling her with such a desperate sound in their voice so late, and by her title and first name.

"No Miss, this is Rachel, the girl from the hospital, you came to see me and your husband came to see me, and you brought a blonde girl with you. Brynn I think her name was," Rachel said.

"Bree, and Rachel, how did you even get this number, are you alright?" Shelby asked stopping herself from asking the ten other questions that she wanted answered immediately.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Bree, but I, I needed to talk to someone. You seem like nice people and I'm supposed to be with you, and I can't be here alone anymore," she said and she started to cry a little harder. She'd woken up the nice family of people and now if they had been nice, they weren't going to be anymore.

"Rachel, calm down please," Shelby said seriously and held up her hand toward Will's face. He was getting ready to lecture her, but it wasn't the right time. Right now, she had to make sure that Rachel was indeed okay. "First question, are you injured severely or bleeding where you shouldn't be?" Shelby asked.

"No Ma'am."

"Next question, why are you crying?" she asked and Will softened immediately. He was lying between Brittany and Santana. Rachel slightly resembled Santana. They both had the long dark hair and a fighting spirit, as well as a very vulnerable side that they had a great deal of difficulty expressing. If Rachel was crying something was very wrong. Shelby on the other hand was trying to keep her voice calm and gentle, but it was late and not the easiest task.

"I was struggling to get your number correct Miss. I've called twenty three other numbers and I just needed you or someone in your family to talk to, so I knew that you were really the nice people I met the other day," she said.

"Rachel. I want you to hang up this phone and lay down. I will be there shortly and you and I are going to be having a very serious talk. Rest up. It'll take me twenty minutes to get there and another ten minutes to leave my house. I will see you in half an hour," Shelby said. "Do you understand the instructions I've given to you?" she asked in her full on Mistress voice.

"Yes Ma'am," Rachel said and she tucked her chin, lowered her eyes, and went into as submissive a state as she could, even though she was only on the phone. Maybe she'd been wrong, maybe these people weren't nice," she thought to herself, but it was too late now, so she simply waited for further instructions.

"Very well then, hang up and wait for me. I will be there in half an hour," Shelby said seriously and she very carefully crept out of bed and into the bathroom to change. She stepped out and Will was now in front of her and the girls were all snuggled up together in the king size bed. "You just lost your place in bed," she said as he pulled her into a tight hug and kept her there.

"You need to calm down," Will told her kindly.

"No, not a chance. She put herself in danger to get our number and then called twenty three other people before she finally got around to us. I will not calm down. What's worse, is that I caused all of this, because I went in with Bree and showed her that good Masters and Mistresses do exist," she hissed.

"I'm glad we showed her that. She needed to see it, but you can't go in all gang busters and punish her like you would our girls," Will said.

"She deserves it, but I will listen to her story first. Then I will decide. When I get back, you can punish me, I'm probably going to need it," she sighed.

"You, Shelby Lynn Corcoran Schuester are the love of my life and I would only punish you if you deserved it. The same as we do for our girls."

"We have four now though. I know it's not official, but a phone call like that, at this hour, this soon in the game, we have four, and I don't know how Sanny is going to handle that," she said with concern.

"We will all handle it very carefully," Will said softly and he hugged her tighter just a moment longer. Shelby gave him a kiss and then headed off downstairs to try and talk to Terri before she left. She looked out the back door and saw that the lights were on upstairs and in the kitchen, so she took a risk and called over to the house.

"This better be important," Terri panted.

"EW! If you're having that much fun, don't answer the phone!" Shelby scolded, realizing she'd caught her sister in law in the middle of some sexual act.

"I have a sick niece, of course I'm taking your call. What is it?" Terri asked hearing something very seriously in Shelby's voice.

"Rachel called the house. I am on my way down to talk to her about why this was wrong. I need to know if I can spank her. Should she decide to live with us, she better learn what's up quickly. The other girls did. Is it safe?"

"Not over your lap, no. I don't think her thighs can handle the pressure. Either bend her over the bed and make sure there is space between her thighs and whatever she's leaning against, or keep her on her back and bring her knees back to her shoulders," Terri said. "And Shel? Calm down before you get in that car," Terri said.

"I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm working on getting calmer. Thank you very much and good luck with your fun night," Shelby said and the two hung up. Shelby grabbed two granola bars and headed down to the hospital.

* * *

Shelby walked into the hospital and took some very deep breaths, she was not at all thrilled with Rachel's behavior. She went to the room and Rachel was in bed, looking very submissive and somehow very tiny as if she were a baby like Mackenzie and Courtney. Shelby didn't think that was the case though, Rachel was just a shorter person. She entered the room and spoke kindly. "Rachel look at me please," she said and Rachel lifted her gaze as Shelby moved in closer. "You and I need to have a talk, but it is late, so I brought us something to eat," she said.

"I think I'm only allowed to have jell-o," Rachel said smoothly, telling her third lie of the night, and Shelby simply nodded.

"Back to resting, we are not done by a long shot," Shelby said and she left the room, walking briskly to the cafeteria to gather a few cups of jell-o. She grabbed a red and a green, before going back up to the correct room. "Now then," Shelby announced walking in with two cups of jell-o and one spoon. Rachel briefly wondered if Shelby was going to eat in front of her as punishment, or offer her food and then not let her have it. "Now," Shelby said opening the first little carton of food. "My husband, Mr. Will, he gave you a safe word. What is that word?" Shelby asked.

"Wicked Ma'am," she said.

"Very good. I expect you to remember that word and say it, if you feel you are in severe trouble or danger with me, understood?" she asked her sternly. She pushed the spoon inside, breaking it up a little bit, and brought it to Rachel's mouth and Rachel looked concerned. "Rachel, I am here, and I'm going to answer your questions and I'm going to make sure you eat, because sour-face Gretta out there doesn't look like she's been on top of her game, you're looking pale. However, we're going to do this my way and once I get all my questions answered, we'll talk about a punishment for you, should it be determined that you need one, understood?" she asked her; her voice was a lot calmer than it had been moments ago when she walked in, so Rachel nodded and opened her mouth. Shelby fed her bite by bite and noticed that she was only chewing on one side of her mouth and even then, it wasn't a lot. She seemed to be sucking the jell-o into liquid and then swallowing, but it wasn't time to bring that up yet. "Okay," Shelby said after a couple of bites. "Let's start with how you got any phone number at all," she said.

"I heard a bunch of alarms go off and then the staff ran out of here like crazy, so I got out of bed and shuffled my way carefully to the nurse's station and looked up my name," Rachel said.

Shelby took a deep breath and fed Rachel another few bites. Bruce had said she was a fighter, but no one really understood how much of a fighter she truly was. Shelby fed her another spoonful and formed her next question. "Rachel, do you know how illegal that is? You are not allowed to look at other people's medical information!" Shelby scolded, although she kept her voice soft.

"I didn't look at anyone else's though. Just mine," Rachel said. "Frankly I don't care about anyone else in the hospital, but me," she said.

"Well thank you for your honesty. How did you get back into bed?" she asked her.

"I was too tired to move so I sat out front of the nurse's station and waited for everyone to return. Some woman, not Gretta, saw me, snapped her fingers for an orderly and this big giant man put me back in bed."

"I know she's not the warmest person on the planet, but you will refer to her as Nurse Gretta, just as I make my girls do," Shelby said and Rachel nodded, accepting another bite of food. "Did anyone look at your legs?"

"No, they feel fine, they just hurt," Rachel said.

"That is a contradictory statement, sheet down, gown up!" Shelby ordered in her Mistress voice and Rachel snapped into action. Shelby didn't like that so much. It was good that Rachel was listening, but she was listening too quickly, she wasn't stalling or whining or doing any of the things Santana, Quinn, and Brittany would have done, so she put her hand on Rachel's to stop her and spoke kindly. "What is your safe word Rachel?" she asked her.

"Wicked Miss," Rachel said.

"Good girl and do you feel threatened at all?" she asked.

"No," Rachel answered honestly.

"Alright, continue then, let me see your legs," she said and Rachel did as asked. Shelby found two thin gauze pads covering her thighs and only one had some traces of blood on it. "When were these changed last and when did that occur?" she asked pointing to it.

"Um, Dr. Schuester changed them before she left, I don't know if those were there, and do I call her Doctor or Aunt or how does that work?" Rachel questioned.

"My questions first. We're not done," Shelby said and fed her the last few bites of the jell-o cup. "When you got the information, what did you see?"

"I saw my name and information that they had, and then emergency contacts for you and Mr. Will, as well as Mr. Bruce, Miss Anne and well Doctor Schuester I guess I should say," Rachel said.

"Why were you crying when you finally got to our house and why would you call at such a late hour?" Shelby asked.

"I needed help. I needed to know that you were nice people. That you weren't just putting on a show for me. That I could truly believe everything you said. I used to believe everything every one said, and then I wound up in this hospital because the two men that I believed, didn't honor that, so when I said stop they didn't, and I was left bleeding, because they were too scared to call in for help themselves. That's first. Secondly I used to have a photographic memory, apparently I don't anymore. I dialed what I thought was right and then a man answered and it wasn't Mr. Will and unless your girls smoke six packs of cigarettes a day, it wasn't them either. It definitely wasn't you. I didn't know what else to do and I don't know why you're here. I didn't ask you to come down and see me!" Rachel said her attitude and blood pressure rising. Shelby very calmly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down please," she said seriously. "We are nice people Rachel. We are what I assume you want us to me. Masters and Mistresses who take charge of their pets' lives because that is what they want, what they chose. I've been informed by various pets it's nice to have consequences for actions. It's nice to be looked after. It's nice to do something for someone else and have them tell you you're good or they're proud of you. I am assuming that is what you are looking for and you hope that you found it with us, or at least with this circle of people. Is that correct?"

"Yes, yes, all of that," Rachel said.

"Good. Well I'm glad we could be that circle of people for you, however, I just gave you a list of things, so I want you to repeat that list back to me."

"Tell me I'm good or they're proud of me when I do something right. Not have to worry about every little detail of my life. Let someone else take control," Rachel said and Shelby waited patiently setting the jell-o cup aside.

"That was very good. You missed one. Can you try and think of it?"

"Um doing something for someone else to make them happy," Rachel said after a moment.

"That is very good too. There is one more and it's a big one." Rachel thought for a few moments and then decided she couldn't remember. She had an idea of what it was, but she didn't want to say it out loud. "Very well then I will inform you. The biggest rules in my house and in our circle of people are respect and consequences for your actions and it goes for Master and Mistresses as well," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded along and thought for a moment. This could go very bad, very quickly, but she didn't feel threatened There was a sense of doom that would come over her when her Masters would approach her. It happened the first time she'd met them, but she never paid any attention to it. She put it down to nerves and everything being new. She didn't feel any of that with Shelby or Will. She didn't feel it with Bruce or Anne either. "Miss Shelby am I in trouble?" Rachel finally asked.

"Yes you are. We are going to be having a talk and you will find out what kind of consequences you're to receive before you receive them. I also want you to know that I will never touch you if I am not calm. No one in our cirlce will ever touch you if we are not calm. You are a pet and you are human, which means you may very well do something that makes us so angry, that were we to punish you immediately, we could do some pretty severe damage. That reason alone, is why a lot of pets, no matter what level they are, are given corner time. It's not only for you, to think about what is about to happen, but it's for us too," Shelby explained.

"That's nice of you Miss," Rachel said.

"Thank you," Shelby smiled. "Now, you're going to be getting a punishment, but before we do that, I want your legs to be looked at," she said.

"Dr. Schuester isn't here," Rachel said with shock.

"She has back up, and they know what they are doing. I am not leaving you," she assured her and she pressed the call button.

Gretta showed up and huffed, rolling her eyes. "Listen fruit," she started.

"Hey!" Shelby said protectively. "Her last name is Berry. If you can't remember your patient's name then you should look it up before you come in and start putting people down. Now I know you don't like me, or my sister in law, or my husband, but I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to do your job. Kindly go get the doctor on staff at the moment, so that her legs can be checked. One is bleeding and I want to make sure it's not a problem," Shelby said and Gretta simply left the room.

"Wow," Rachel said softly and Shelby gave her a questioning smile. "No one has ever talked to someone else for me like that before," she said.

"Well, get used to it. You have found your way into a very safe circle of people and we will fight for you and stand with you, when you fight for yourself, however, that does not mean that punishments will be overlooked. You broke some very heavy rules Rachel. I am not at all happy about that," Shelby said. "You saw the other day what my family believes in, so I want you to tell me what you think is going to happen to you."

"You're going to spank me," she said and then the sense of doom came over her. She hadn't been spanked, ever. What her previous Masters did was not spanking, it was beating, or they came up with some bizarre sexual punishment designed to leave her in pain for a few hours.

"Rachel you calling your safe word does not mean I will not punish you, I will just find a different way to do it. I can see you're scared, and if I were you, dealing with me, I'd be scared too. My girls have been with me for six months and they still get nervous. I still get nervous," Shelby said honestly and before Rachel could respond, the doctor came in.

"Hi Rachel. My name is Doctor George Stanley. We haven't officially met. You were asleep and heavily medicated. I hear you are now less medicated and that there is a concern with your legs," he said. She nodded and pushed back the sheet that had since been replaced. He stepped closer and took a look. "I'm going to peel this back and take a quick look. I think you simply popped a stitch, it doesn't look serious. I'm going to pull the gauze back now," he told her and touched her leg, pulling it back, to reveal her stitches. Yes, just a small pop. You're okay, and as long as you're body isn't on fire, or in severe pain, we can take this as a good sign and get you started on minimal therapy," he said. "I'll replace this pad, put on some topical cream to help keep infections away and speed the healing and then get your a script to start your therapy in the afternoon," he said kindly. "Good to see you Shelby," he smiled and with last minute instructions for Rachel to rest as much as possible, left the room.

"Alright my dear, so now we have a talk. You have been put in my care, or you are supposed to be. Right now you are under the care of Bruce and Anne Miller, but you didn't call them, you called me. I will gladly come show you how important and special and normal you are. I am also going to punish you for what you do wrong, as long as you tell me, this is the life style you still want," she said.

"I do Miss," Rachel said simply.

"Alright then, so we're going to go over your behavior and then I will deliver your punishment. Tell me what you did wrong," she asked.

"I got out of bed when I'm supposed to stay resting, and I looked up information on the computer and I bothered twenty four somethings in order to find you," she said.

"Very good, now, we're going have the bed down flat. I have spoken with Dr. Schuester and while I would normally put you over my knee to do this, she has informed me that it is not good to have pressure on your thighs. I think you should be staying in bed, so we're going to push your knees back and you're getting spanked," Shelby said with finality. "Do you consent to this or do you want to call your safe word?" she asked.

"I consent Miss," Rachel said simply.

Shelby nodded, closed the door to give them privacy, reclined the bed, helped Rachel pull her legs back and then spanked her firmly. She spanked her as if she were one of her own girls. She lectured her on the legality of looking up computer information, forcing herself out of bed when it could potentially cause further injury, and for disturbing so many people from sleep at such a ridiculous hour of the night. When she was finished, Rachel's bottom felt red and angry and Rachel was in tears. Shelby grabbed a few tissues and put them in Rachel's hand. Then she helped her roll onto her side and rubbed her shoulder and pet her face gently. "Shhh, breathe Rachel, you're okay, you're okay now. It's all over and now it's a clean slate. The only way you will be punished for this again is if you repeat the infractions you did today. "Do you understand sweetheart?" she asked her.

Rachel hiccuped but nodded. "Please stay," she whimpered.

Shelby sighed and nodded slowly. "I will stay with you until you fall asleep, and then I need to get home. I want you to know that I'm going to be informing Mr. Bruce and Miss Anne about what's happened here tonight, but you will not be punished again. it's over and done with, do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," Rachel said.

"Very good, now close your eyes for me and just rest. My hand is here for you to hold, but only until you are asleep and then I need to be going home," Shelby said. "I will come back at some point, and I will leave proper contact numbers for you, but for right now, you rest," Shelby said.

It took only minutes for Rachel to fall asleep while she gripped Shelby's hand tightly. "Sleep my little love. Everything will be better in the morning, and I want you to dream wonderful dreams. I want you to know you're loved and respected and that will continue no matter what path in life you choose," Shelby promised her and once Rachel was fully asleep, Shelby left proper contact information, and headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone,**

**Happy October! Bonus update, because writing has flowed very well! :) Sunday will be the next update as per usual, but since writing as flowed so well, I decided to do a bonus update. I can't promise this every week.**

**Just below are the major points that need to be expressed. If you know this section well, then you can jump down to the ****Warnings: & Need to Know: sections below.**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Need to Know:**

******~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Monday, 5 days later.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Warnings:**

**~ This is a repeat reminder. Parental terms are used for affection! EVERYTHING occurring between characters happens with 100% consent from both parties!**

******Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Monday mornings were never fun for anybody. Will was pretty certain that on every inch of the globe, whenever it became Monday, there was a groan made by someone. The work week started and usually the high you got from the weekend, left you the moment you got up, letting depression and desperation for Friday set into their bones. On this particular Monday, his three girls had apparently woken up on the wrong side of the bed. The three of them were cuddled up tight together, which was apparently the first issue. Secondly, they all seemed to want individual parent time and when one girl even looked at her sisters the wrong way, it was the beginning of a World War. They'd each earned a trip over Will's knee before he even jumped into the shower to get ready for work and then as he was headed out, they were pressing their luck with Shelby.

"Ladies, sit down to breakfast," Shelby told them as she finished pouring Will's coffee into his travel mug. He came into the kitchen and Brittany jumped up and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"What's up my sweet Bree?" he asked keeping her close and rubbing her back.

"I don't want you to go to work. Stay home with me today," she said.

"How come she doesn't have to go to work!" Santana whined. "Quinnie's sick, that's fine," she started.

"I'm not sick!" Quinn protested.

"You can't have sex, therefore you're sick," Santana quipped and then turned to Will. "I want to know why she gets a special day with you and I don't!" she demanded. She never heard Shelby come up behind her. Shelby took Santana's arm, bent her carefully in half and gave her ten hard smacks to her covered bottom.

She kept her in place and then lectured her. "Santana Aurora. It is very early in the morning. You will stop fighting with your sisters for no reason. You will stop jumping to conclusions about the proceedings of the day and you will apologize to Daddy for being so demanding," Shelby said and then she gave her five more firm smacks for her poor behavior. Santana whimpered and ran to Will, pushing Brittany carefully out of the way. Stopping herself from shoving her all together.

"Call out of work Santana," Will told her and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground. In her house, if you were perfectly well and were told to call out of work, only trouble would follow. "Do not look at me like that. Go over to the phone, tell them you have a doctor's appointment you forgot about and you will not be in today," Will said sternly. He wasn't fooling around and she knew it was not going to be a good day. He hadn't even called her Sanny. He didn't say it gently. She'd crossed a line somehow and she was trying to figure it out. Shelby stood at the kitchen island and shot him curious look that said, 'are you sure about this', and he simply nodded. "Now Santana, do not push me," he told her, gently pushing her off of him and guiding her toward the phone. "Bree, I love you, but I'm not able to take off today. You have to go to work and so do I," Will told her. "Go back to the table, finish breakfast," he told her.

He looked up to see Santana stalling slightly, and quickly reminded her to pick up the pace. She called out of work and then turned to face him. "Now, you are spending the entire day with Mama," he started and she went to say something. "Stop," he told her holding up his hand. "This is your day. You will stay with Mama. If you leave the room she is in and you don't ask permission you will earn a spanking. You're going to be as helpful as you can, and when I get home, you and I are going to have a very long talk," he told her. He was about to continue when his phone rang and he panicked slightly when he saw the caller ID pop up as the hospital. "Hello?" he asked grabbing Santana and holding her tight.

"Mr. Will?" a voice asked.

"This is he, who's calling please?" he asked.

"It's Rachel Sir. I just. I needed to hear familiar voices, because Nurse Gretta is just really sour and kind of freaking me out," Rachel said.

"You gave her your phone number!" Santana shrieked and she pushed herself out of his grip, shoved three plates off the island counter top and ran up to her room.

"Rachel dear. Someone will call you back shortly," he said kindly and hung up to look at his wife. "This is not a good start to our week," he said.

"Don't spank her too hard. She's feeling insecure and over anxious and honestly the only thing I'm interested in, is her cleaning all this up," Shelby said kindly.

"Oh she will. I'm think we should call her out of work for the week. I think she needs to be on sub green level for the next few days. I she should rely on us as much as humanly possible. We can work out the details of this later," he said sighing a bit. He took a deep breath and then kissed Shelby's cheek. "If you could please call me in an hour, I would appreciate it," he said and Shelby nodded her agreement. Then he turned to the girls. "Bree? Do you have any questions as to what you're going to do today?" he asked her.

"No Daddy, but I know that I want cuddles and Sanny needs them, and I don't know how we can both get them," she said honestly.

"I will make sure you both have all the cuddles you need my love," he assured her and kissed her forehead now that she was hugging him tightly, having navigated her way carefully through the broken glass. "Quinnie, any questions?"

"Do I have a game plan for today Daddy?" she asked softly.

"Yes, you are going to be resting on the couch for as much as you can while I'm gone. Card games, books, and netflix for you only, understood?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled. "Good girl," he told her. "Now. Bree, finish breakfast, I have to go talk to your sister," he said.

"Wait please Daddy!" Quinn said raising her hand and he acknowledged her before she continued. "The girl who called you. The one Sanny thinks is replacing her. Can I call her and talk to her?" Quinn asked.

"What's your reasoning behind that sweetheart?" Shelby asked kindly.

"I'm just curious Mama, and I think she might be too," Quinn said.

"Alright then. You may talk to her for fifteen minutes the first time, and maybe later, you can do another fifteen minutes, but that will be up to Mama, understood? She gets to make the final decision," he said and Quinn nodded her agreement. With one last kiss to all the women in the room, he went up to talk with Santana.

* * *

He walked into Santana's room, over to the bed, carefully scooped her into his arms and held her tight, letting her fight, kick, scream and tire herself out. She finally reduced herself to sobs and he waited for her to catch her breath and calm down. Once she was calm, he gathered her even tighter to his body and carried her over to her lounge chair. He sat down and cuddled her tight, dropping little kisses to the top of her head as she snuggled in close and tried to make herself as tiny as possible. "Santana Aurora, you are one of my beautiful princesses. I have several."

"You don't mean it," she cried and she pushed herself away from him and while he didn't pull her back, but he didn't let her leave his arms either. She was having a moment and he needed her to have it, so she could move past it. Santana was the most emotional of the pets, as far as he was aware. Quinn and Brittany acted like this too at times, but it was rare for them. When Santana got worked up, this was a common occurrence and spanking her immediately was not the way to go about things. She needed to calm down and be reassured and whether she wanted it or not, she was getting a parent day.

"Okay Sanny, we need to talk and I need to know you are listening, so we are going to sit here and we are going to use your chalk board and we are going to write," he told her and he pulled out a small chalk board from the book case and then the nearby pencil box that held the chalk and eraser. He handed her the box and she pulled out a green piece of chalk, handed it to him, and then took a piece of her own before quickly scribbling no, in big capital letters with five quick lines drawn in rapid succession underneath.

He smiled to himself and erased her word, before writing a few of his own. She wasn't going to make this easy for either of them. On the top of the board he wrote, listen, respect, understand, compromise. When Santana was this worked up, she didn't do well with orders. They had to be phrased as a compromise, and sounding somewhat like her idea, before she agreed to things. He handed her the eraser and she waited, until her heart stopped pounding in her head and finally she erased the words he'd written indicating she was ready to continue. Then she turned to look at him and for the first time that morning, he saw the anxiety in her eyes. She was so scared that she was going to be replaced and he saw it in her face. He gave her a kiss to her forehead and proceeded carefully. On her board he wrote Master William Adam Schuester loves Santana Aurora Lopez and then he drew three little periods before continuing. He felt her tense, and he knew what she was thinking because she put her hand on top of his, to stop him from writing what scared her so much, and he felt a few of her tears drop onto his hand.

He leaned in close, pressing his lips gently to the back of her head. "I want you to write it with me Sanny. Keep your hand on Daddy's and we'll write together," he said softly and she nodded slowly. Maybe if she didn't fight him, he'd at least find her a good home to be in. He picked up his hand and wrote slowly and neatly. "Santana Aurora Lopez lives with Master William Adam Schuester until SHE decides, she wants to leave," he wrote, going back to underline the words Santana and she, and she studied the words carefully. He kept her hand on his and wrote over what he'd written several times, as if he were creating a muscle memory for her and Santana was so stressed, she never caught on to what he was doing. He'd learned this trick from Mark and Allison Hughes. They created a lot of varying muscle memory situations for their girls to give them a greater sense of security and it seemed to be working for Santana right now.

After seven or eight times of slowly going over the phrase, he grabbed the eraser and cleared the board. Then he picked up his chalk and wrote slowly. "Write the sentence we just practiced please my Sanny," he wrote and she whimpered and shook her head. She couldn't do it because she didn't believe it. Taking a deep breath and giving her some kisses, he wrote again. "Will you write it with Daddy's hand? Can you make Daddy's hand form all the letters?" he asked her and she whimpered again but nodded. It wasn't her belief if she helped him write it. She could follow orders and still keep her beliefs, as wrong as they were, in tact and in her mind valid. She helped him write the sentence again and he nodded his approval, before erasing the board. "Write it again my love," he wrote for her and then handed her his hand so she could use it if need be. She took her time and wrote it for him again. She wrote it three more times, before Will tried to get her to write it on her own. She did, but when she turned to look at him for approval, he saw that same fear and anxiety in her eyes. It hadn't diminished at all.

He picked up the chalk, erased her sentence and drew a little house on the board. Then he drew five little stick figures. Beneath each stick figure he wrote a name. "Mama, Daddy, Quinnie, Sanny, Bree," is what he wrote and she studied them all very carefully for a moment. She circled everyone but herself and and then drew arrows into the house, indicating they all lived together. Will took his chalk circled everyone as a unit and drew the arrow into the house. Santana shook her head no and drew a large X over the entire picture and wrote the word no across the entire board. Will sighed and thought for a moment. Then he erased everything and she sunk into him, seemingly defeated and lost. To her surprise he drew a stick figure first. To the bottom left he wrote Master/Sir/Mr. Will and to the bottom right he wrote Daddy. At the top he wrote. What does My Sanny really want? She continued to cry, but took her piece of chalk and to his surprise she wrote at the very bottom stay. Then she circled her name, the word stay, and then she circled the stick figure and then the word Daddy. So Will copied her movements and then finally wrote a giant yes across the entire board. She dropped her chalk onto the board, turned into him and cried.

He put the chalk away and stayed in the chair with her. "Sanny, tell me when you're ready to listen baby girl," he said and she shook her head no and gripped him tighter. He gathered her closer and spoke gently. "You my baby girl are so wanted and so loved, and I do not understand why you think differently. Mama and I will do everything we can to reassure you, until we see that you believe it and do you know how we're going to do that?" he asked and she shook her head no. "My darling girl, I think it's time we cut your hours at work this week," he said and she started to panic.

"No, I can't pay rent if I don't work, I can't stay, I have to make money!" she cried.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay baby, it's okay," he assured her and he understood in seconds why she was freaking out so badly on this decision. The insecurity and anxiety they could work with, because they had the tools to do it. The chalk board had worked a little bit, because she was able to communicate, but she wasn't truly paying attention. He and Shelby did not charge the girls rent. Some other members of the circle did, but they didn't think it was right. These girls chose a life style of being controlled, and their Master or Mistress, or whomever was controlling them, took on that responsibility, so it didn't seem right to charge them money when the "controller" wanted them to come live in their house. The pets serving them was enough. When they stayed with Kate, Kate made them do things for her, and charged them rent. "Sanny baby, what's Daddy's name?" he asked her.

"Will," she whimpered.

"Very good baby and what's Mama's name?" he asked her.

"Shelby," she said softly.

"Very smart my sweet girl, and what are the names of our three lovely pets?" he asked.

"Quinn, Brittany, and I don't remember," she said and he sighed. She wasn't going to give in on this. He wanted to shake her. He wanted to do anything he could to get it through to her brain that she was their pet and that wasn't going to change, but that wasn't working at the moment. Santana was their most fragile and most stubborn pet, so he went another route.

"Sanny, do you remember what Daddy said you'd be doing today?" he asked her.

"Stay with Mama all day," she said softly.

"That's right, and do you remember what I want you to do?"

"To be polite and helpful and stay with her at all times and tonight we're having a very long talk," Santana answered.

"Very good my love. Now, I want to talk to you about the dishes you broke downstairs," he told her and she pouted at him. "You're going to stay with me for a little while longer. You are going over my knee because of the tantrum you had downstairs. Once that is taken care of, we will cuddle for a little while and then we are going to go downstairs and you are going to clean up the mess," he explained and Santana whined softly. She didn't like the fact that she had to clean up a mess she made.

* * *

Downstairs Brittany stood up and walked over to Shelby, sneaking in under her arm and pressing herself close. She did not want to hear Santana screaming. It physically hurt her. "Breakfast baby girl," Shelby said kindly, but Brittany shook her head no and pressed herself a little closer.

"Bree, Daddy wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't hurt any of us, and Mama has arnica cream," Quinn offered.

"I do, however, I don't think that's why she's screaming," Shelby said. "Come on baby girl, breakfast time," Shelby encouraged and still Brittany refused. "Okay love, come on," Shelby said and she guided Brittany to her seat and sat herself between her girls. "Should Mama feed you?" Shelby offered and Brittany nodded and slapped her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear Santana cry or scream anymore. Shelby gave her a smile and carefully started to feed her breakfast, little bits of pancake that Brittany would chew, swallow, and then open for more. After four bites, Brittany stopped eating and looked ready to cry herself.

"Does this make me a baby?" she asked with concern.

"Bree, you are not a baby," Quinn told her. "I don't like hearing Sanny cry either, it just bothers you more, because you have sensitive ears. There is nothing wrong with that," she said and Shelby turned to give her a kiss.

"That was very well said my love," Shelby told her kindly. "Now, besides curiosity, are there any other reasons that you want to talk to Rachel?"

"Bree says she looks a tiny bit like Sanny, and I know how scared Sanny was, even when she didn't admit it, so I thought if she talked to me, she'd be less scared, since I can answer questions and stuff," she said.

"That is very thoughtful sweetheart, however, you are going to be timed, just as Daddy said. Do you remember?"

"Yes Mama, fifteen minutes," Quinn said.

"Yes, that is correct, but you will tell her that the moment you get on the phone with her and you will tell her why. Do you know why?" Shelby asked her kindly.

"Um, because I don't know all the answers and she's in the hospital and needs to rest?" Quinn asked skeptically and Shelby frowned slightly.

"Come here my darling, very carefully," Shelby said guiding her into her lap. "Here, you can help Bree," she said handing her the forkful of pancake. "You don't have to be so scared to be wrong. You're not wrong. Everything you said is correct, but there are additional reasons involved," Shelby told her kindly.

"I want to try please Mama," Brittany said suddenly. The screaming had stopped and she was able to take her hands away from her ears by now.

"Alright love, you can try," Shelby said.

"We can't overwhelm her Quinnie. We came into it from a not so good home and we were only there for three months. We don't know how long Rachel was with them. We have to give her little bits at a time, so she doesn't get completely overwhelmed by all the new that's going on around her," Brittany said. "And I spilled the beans, so now she knows that Dr. Terri Schuester is Aunt Terri and I don't know if she was cool with that," Brittany said honestly. "She also has to deal with Danielle, the wrestler, so she's probably just like Sanny, and probably doesn't like her surroundings at the moment," Brittany guessed.

"Ohhh, yeah, Sanny can't stand Danielle," Quinn said thoughtfully and then she braced her arms on the table and tipped herself carefully forward. "No one is ever allowed to call you a baby. You are too much of a genius, thinking of things I never would have considered," Quinn told her.

"Except for me," Shelby said. "I have three baby girls and the only way that stops is if they decide they want it to. And even then, I will still mother all of you girls. I love you more than I can put into words," she said proudly and she gave each of them a kiss. "All done Bree?" she asked and Brittany nodded. "Alright then, dishes in the sink, upstairs, shower if you need, change your clothes, brush your teeth and then back to me," Shelby told her.

"Wish I didn't have to work," Brittany pouted. "I want to spend the day with Daddy," she said honestly.

"When you get home from work, you can spend all evening with Daddy and your sisters, okay?" Shelby asked her kindly and Brittany nodded, before heading off to do as told. Once she was gone, Shelby helped Quinn into her own chair and pet her face gently. "Are you in a lot of pain baby?" she asked.

"No Mama," Quinn said and Shelby searched her face for honesty. Their girls were very sneaky when it came to their health. No one liked to admit they were coming down with something or in any type of pain at all, which was why Quinn's appendix went for so long. Shelby saw no trace of anything other than truth, so she gave Quinn a kiss to her cheek and then stood back. "I will give you the phone and you may have your fifteen minutes with Rachel, however, before you dial in, we are going to go over what you are to say at the very beginning of the conversation. After pleasantries, what are you going to tell her?" Shelby asked kindly, but still in her Mistress voice. Quinn chewed on her bottom lip for a very long moment. "Quinnie, it's okay to be wrong, talk it out," Shelby said. Even after six months, she still tried to be perfect.

"I'll tell her, who I am, and how I know you, and then tell her that it's a fifteen minute conversation to avoid overwhelming her with all this new that's going on," Quinn said.

"That was very good baby," Shelby told her and she dialed the phone number to Rachel's room and then waited.

"Hello?" Rachel asked anxiously. "Mr. Will?" she asked hopefully.

"No sweetheart, this is Miss Shelby, his wife. You called earlier and he promised that someone would call you back. Mr. Will is busy right now, but one of our other pets, Quinn, she is here and she has time to talk to you for a little while," Shelby said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Miss," Rachel said.

"Hold on, here she is," Shelby said and she hand the phone to a very nervous looking Quinn. "It's alright baby girl, I promise," Shelby told her.

"Hello?" Quinn asked.

"Hi I'm Rachel," the other girl said.

"I'm Quinn. You met my sister the other day. The blonde. Brittany. Do you know her nickname?" she asked.

"I get it mixed up. I always want to say Brynn, but I know that's wrong," Rachel said honestly.

"It's close. We call her Bree. She likes it most because when she was a baby it's how she was able to say her own name. It sort of stuck since then. I have too short of a name, so they made mine longer and most times I'm Quinnie. Our other 'sister' is Santana, but we call her Sanny. I would recommend you not do that until she tells you, because she can have a temper at times. She is a wonderful person and very protective, but you have to take time and get to know her," Quinn said and Shelby felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She didn't know if this was a good direction for the conversation to be heading, but it moved quickly when she heard Quinn speak next.

"No, not at all. If that's what Mama gave her at the hospital, then that was all she got. In our house, a punishment is taken and then over. I mean I know I could just be saying that, so you're comfortable, but I don't know you and you don't know me, so I have no motive to lie," Quinn said.

"You're right, I just get nervous. I mean, I came from a place with two masters. Masters who, well, they only seemed to want me when it was convenient for them, you know?" Rachel said.

"Yes, actually I do. My sisters and I were in a house like that, but we had a Mistress whose name is Kate, and she wasn't the nicest and I don't know why, but she got bored with us, and then she just got bored with being a MIstress all together. One day she decided to do something else with her life and we were sent to live with Master Miller, or sometimes Mr. Bruce. I'm assuming you met him," Quinn said kindly.

"I did. He introduced me to your Sir, well Daddy I guess right?"

"Sometimes, it depends on our moods usually. Mostly we're just normal girls and very happy go lucky type people. We all have a job, and Bree goes to school at the college Daddy works at. Only when we get very tense do we start with Miss and Sir. Mama and Daddy are comfortable terms for us. Sometimes if we're at parties then we're sort of forced to use Miss and Sir, to show we're well trained and polite, but if we start to freak out, then we can call them Mama and Daddy," Quinn explained.

"Whose decision was that?" Rachel asked.

"It was collective. They have this thing called parent day. It usually happens when we get freaked out and unsure of life basically. They do everything they can to assure us, but sometimes, we just don't believe it, because I think Miss Kate really messed with our heads. So sometimes we have these days where we spend all day with them. Bree had one yesterday, and I think Sanny is going to have a few now. They said they were going to call them parent days, but then Sanny asked if she could call Miss Shelby Mama on her first time and she said yes, and it's just stuck ever since. They care for us a great deal, just like real Mamas and Daddies care for their kids."

"I wouldn't know about that," Rachel said with a sad laugh and a yawn.

"You are not alone in that either, but I feel like I'm talking too much. Do you want to say anything else I have a few minute left. Maybe three I think," Quinn said and Shelby looked at the microwave and held up four fingers. "Oh no, I have four," she smiled and the two girls talked for the rest of the time about little things. Favorite colors, jobs, favorite subject in school, and movies. They were safe categories. After four minutes passed they disconnected and Quinn looked at Shelby, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Shelby asked with concern.

"I like her," she cried and Shelby gave a sad smile and walked over to her love. She carefully helped her to her feet and hugged her tight. "Shhh, it's okay to like her Quinnie, I promise."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to, incase she doesn't want us to be her family. I didn't want to like her, so that Sanny wouldn't feel replaced. I didn't want to like her Mama, and I do, and I think she needs us and we need her, and Sanny's going to hate me," she cried.

"Oh my sweet girl," Shelby cooed and she cuddled her close and rubbed her back. "You know what baby, it's okay to feel all those things and if she does decide in a month's time, that she wants to live with us, well I predict a lot of trouble between all four of you girls and that's okay too. Daddy and I don't always get along, we squabble, you girls squabble, it's life. It's why we keep telling you that perfection doesn't exist," she explained and Quinn simply nodded. "Come with me my darling. We're going to sit on the couch and you are going to find a movie you want to watch and we're going to watch it together," Shelby said.

* * *

Will guided Santana downstairs and guided her in cleaning up her mess in the kitchen, before he took her over to Shelby in the living room. "Sit baby girl," he said kindly and then he noticed Quinn looking distressed. "Quinnie?" he asked kneeling down in front of her. "Are you okay baby?" he asked smiling to himself when he saw Santana cuddle into Shelby as tightly as she could.

"Yes Daddy," she said softly.

"Are you really baby?" he asked, knowing she was lying.

"I have gas," she said blushing furiously and he gave her a kiss.

"Try stretching out. That seems to help and Mama and Sanny will take very good care of you today, okay?" he told her.

"You're going to be late. Your coffee is back in the pot, so it stays warm and your lunch is in the fridge," Shelby told him.

He nodded and gave Quinn a kiss to her cheek, before putting his hand gently on Santana's knee to gain her attention. "Kisses," he said gently and she pressed herself further into Shelby. "Alright baby," he said kindly and he rubbed her shoulder and then kissed his wife. "I love you all Sanny," he told her specifically and then he left his girls alone. He wasn't going to force her, if she wasn't ready. Brittany came down a few moments later and looked at Shelby.

"Do I look okay Mama?" she asked giving a small spin.

"Yes baby, you look perfect for work," Shelby said.

"You look good Bree," Quinn offered.

"I heard you tell Daddy you have gas, are you okay?" she asked with concern and Quinn nodded.

"I just feel sad today and the gas isn't helping," she said as honestly as she could. She couldn't be completely honest because Santana was right there and Santana did not need to hear about the new girl and how she might be coming to live with them, in the near future.

"Well I hate Mondays, and so we can all suck this one up and move past it and get to Monday night, because once dinner hits, Monday is over," she said.

"Alright Bree, I'm walking you to your car and we're having a quick reminder before you go. Quinnie stay here and stretch out a bit. Sanny, come on, let's go see Bree off," and Santana whined. "You can whine all you want baby girl, but you are to be by my side all day which means seeing your sister off to her job," Shelby said sternly. Santana stood up and fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Mondays officially sucked.

Shelby and Santana walked Brittany to the car and when Brittany got in, she rolled down the window and waited for instructions. "I want a text or call when you arrive. I want a text or call when you are leaving, and I want a phone call on both your breaks today. I know it's a long shift. By law you are entitled to two breaks, you will take them and you will eat," Shelby instructed her.

"I will Mama, I promise," Brittany said.

"Good girl, drive safe," she said and she stood in the driveway with Santana glued to her side while Brittany drove off to work.

"I want to go to work," Santana whimpered as they made their way back into the house.

"You don't need work baby, you need to be with me. You need to understand how loved and important you are, and you can't learn that if I let you go off to work angry, frustrated, and scared," Shelby told her.

"I'm not those things!" Santana whined.

"You are baby, and it's okay to be all of those things. Once you admit it, and are ready to talk about it, we will help you and you'll feel better," Shelby said.

"You're wrong!" Santana challenged.

"You're looking for a fight so early in our day? You've already been spanked once, are you trying to go for a daily record?" Shelby asked raising an eyebrow and that shut Santana up pretty quickly. She didn't want a spanking, she just want to be sure that she was loved and wanted. Somehow she felt that being forced to stay at home with her Miss and one of her sisters wasn't going to accomplish that though.

They went back in and sat down to watch whatever movie Quinn was watching. Santana decided she was bored with it and picked up the remote and went to change the channel. "Hey!" Quinn whined and she burst into tears.

"Mama has two very upset little girls today," Shelby sighed and without another word, she pulled Santana over her lap and spanked her firmly. "You do not steal. Give it back and apologize," Shelby ordered her.

"Mama," Santana cried.

"Santana Aurora, I gave you a direct order," she said and then she gave her several more spanks before waiting for Santana to follow through with directions.

"I'm sorry!" Santana wailed and she handed it back to Quinn and was quickly righted and sat on her freshly slapped bottom, but on the couch cushions, so Shelby wasn't concerned. Santana however cried so hard, she lost her voice twice and now had a death grip on Shelby, struggling to climb into her lap and wrap herself around her Mama.

"I know baby, I know," Shelby cooed softly as she held her close and waited for her to get comfortable and Shelby did know. Shelby knew abandonment feelings very well. The minute she decide Will was the man for her, her brothers stopped speaking to her. It was like she never existed. This was typical behavior for the overly anxious and insecure Santana. What she wasn't completely sure of was how all of Santana's emotional outbursts would affect Quinn and her want to get to know Rachel. "Shhh, calm down baby, you're okay," Shelby cooed and she very carefully shifted the two of them, so she was seated on the floor, her back braced against the couch. "Stretch out Quinnie," she told her and she felt Santana put a death grip on her, squeezing so hard, that Shelby felt a small trace of pain in her rib. She shifted them a bit more and then Santana settled down. She was chest to chest with her Miss, her head resting carefully on the couch cushion in front of her, instead of Shelby's shoulder and her body trembling slightly from all the pent up emotion she'd released so quickly. "You're okay Sanny, Mama's here, you're very safe and loved and one of my three beautiful, smart, lovely, treasured girls. You're mine Sanny, until you decide you don't want to be," Shelby told her rubbing her back and patting her bottom gently. She would have brought her up to her room and put her in her lounge chair, but Quinn needed to be watched too, so she left it alone for now and cuddled her poor baby girl in her arms. When she fell asleep, she'd let her stretch out on the floor and take a much needed nap.

Quinn reached out and pet Santana's face. "Miss Shelby Corcoran is our Mama. Mr. Will Scheuster is our Daddy. You have two sisters Sanny and we all live in one house and love you so much. I'm sorry you don't believe it, but it's true, and no matter what you do, we will all still love you," Quinn told her, using her thumbs to gently brush away her tears. "Sanny, you are my sister, now and forever. Blood isn't always the absolute truth okay?" she asked her and Santana nodded snuggling in closer to Shelby.

Shelby smiled when she felt some of the tension leave Santana's body and Santana got slightly heavier. The phone rang, indicating Brittany was calling, safe at work, and after Shelby took the call, she needed the bathroom. "Alright baby girl. Mama needs the bathroom, do you want to try?" she asked her. Santana shook her head no. "Stay with Quinnie then," Shelby said kindly and she gave her a kiss and went to the bathroom. It wasn't until she returned a few minutes later and was practically attacked by Santana in a vice like hug that she realized how bad it really was. She kept her close, went back to the floor in front of the couch and texted Allison Hughes. Allison had two very young and insecure girls, she would know what techniques to use to help Santana cope. Her girls were usually playing around three. If they were scared it was two. Santana was around four right now. For Shelby it was close enough.

Allison texted her back rather quickly and it was a rather long reply. "Corey is my most insecure. Everyone thinks it's Kenzie, because she's so quiet, but it's not. I tend to use pictures with her. Family photos tend to be really good, because I point to the person and she has to say the little girl word for it. If she doesn't, I don't move on. I'm Mama, Mark is Daddy, my brothers are Uncle X, etc. Sanny is your little girl, I know you know her very well, but even after having my girls for two years, I still sometimes feel overwhelmed and unable to help them. Keep me posted and let me know if you need help during the day."

"After she wakes up," Shelby thought. It was easier to deal with Santana when she first woke up rather than as she was falling asleep, and she was absolutely falling asleep. Shelby adjusted her slightly and was now cradling her in her arms rather than holding her chest to chest. Santana snuggled in and rested comfortably against her Miss and Quinn licked her lips and got up the courage she needed to speak softly.

"Mama?" she asked sadly.

"What's up baby girl?" Shelby asked her gently tipping her head back and to the side so she could look at her. She and Will expected them to look at them when they spoke, so she felt it should be returned when the situation allowed.

"I still want to do the thing I'm afraid of," she said softly hoping Shelby understood.

Shelby turned her head and spoke just as softly. "You can baby. You don't have to be afraid and I'm very proud of you for wanting to try and being so brave and welcoming," Shelby told her. "You will always be one of my best baby girls," Shelby assured her.

* * *

Santana woke up from a morning nap and was practically glued to Shelby's side, which was actually a good sign. Before Will left, she'd been fighting against touch all morning; now she was craving it. She was also craving one other thing. "Mama? What time is Daddy coming home?" she asked for the tenth time in the last half hour.

"Daddy will be home in about four hours baby, but before he comes home, we have to have lunch, and help Quinnie move around a bit, and Bree has to come home too," Shelby said.

"Okay," she said sadly.

"It'll go fast baby, I promise, but before we have lunch, will you come with with Mama?" Shelby asked her kindly and Santana nodded. Shelby smiled and moved over to the table, pulling out scrap book of photos. "Let's look at some pictures baby girl," she said and Santana slid into the seat next to her Miss and looked on with her. She went to the tab marked Florida and saw Santana smile slightly. The first picture was of her and Will cuddled up on a beach blanket and making out. Santana had taken that picture when they weren't paying attention. "Who's that baby?" she asked pointing to Will.

"Daddy!" Santana smiled.

"Very good, baby girl, and who is Daddy with?"

"You Mama," she said and Shelby gave her a kiss and turned the page to find another good picture. This one was of the three girls buried in the sand up to their chests with Terri nearby.

"And who is that pretty little girl right there?" she asked.

"Me," Santana smiled, remembering how much fun that beach day was.

"Very good baby, and who else is in the picture with you?"

"Quinnie, Bree, and Aunt Terri," she grinned.

"And what is this little girl's name?" Shelby asked.

"Sanny, Mama that's me," Santana said with a smile.

"Very good, and who took this picture, do you remember who stole Daddy's camera to try and be sneaky and then it didn't work?" she asked.

"Grandma Rose," she giggled.

"That's right," Shelby praised her and they went picture by picture. Shelby hoped that the happy memories would pull Santana out of her insecure state, at least for a little while, and so far, it seemed to be working.

* * *

_Rose watched her daughter and her granddaughters. "Come on Aunt Terri, cover me up to here, please?" Quinn begged, pointing to her neck._

_"I don't think that's safe monkey. What happens if a wave comes up and washes you away? Your Daddy would have my head on a silver platter," she said._

_"The waves are one hundred feet away!" Brittany laughed. She found Terri's logic very very funny for some reason. She was simply having a good time with her family laying on the beach and being buried in the sand._

_"There are tides," Santana offered._

_"There, see, Sanny agrees with me," Terri said._

_"No, I'm just laying in the sand, buried up to my chest, having a good time with my sisters and hoping I don't get bitten by crabs," she said smirking at Quinn who was just getting used to having the sand on her body. She was very skittish when it came to dirt and bugs and general yuck, and was just getting used to everything so Santana used this moment to tease her._

_"Behave, or I'm going to tell on you, and I don't care that it will get me spanked too," Brittany said. "She's just being mean Quinnie, keep getting buried, we won't get bitten by anything," she assured her._

_"You're toast when we go to bed tonight," Quinn said to Santana._

_Rose continued to watch the four girls talk and squabble and eventually Terri did bury her three nieces in the sand. Rose rushed over to her son and asked him for his camera, so he handed her his cell phone. "No dear, a real camera. I am an old woman," she said and Shelby struggled to hide her laughter. _

_"Okay, I have to go to the bathroom, someone let me out," Brittany said wiggling a bit and she was loud enough for Rose to hear._

_"No! Stay there Bree, one more minute," Rose called._

_"But Grandma!" Brittany protested._

_"Hurry up before you make my granddaughter mess herself, give your mother a camera," Rose said._

_"Daddy's in trouble?" Quinn asked Terri._

_"No, Grandma is a very stubborn woman and likes to get her way," Terri smiled. "Mom! Leave him alone, I'll take the picture," she called out, pulling out her phone. "Look here girls," she said and they all turned to give brilliant grins as they lounged in the sand, with their sunglasses on, looking like three movie stars. "Beautiful girls," Terri smiled and then she went to dig Brittany out of the sand._

_"Bree when you're done, get back in the sand. I want my picture, and your father has ruined my shot, so you'll get in and we'll try this again," Rose said, her tone getting very stern and demanding, but still somehow kind. It was a tone that Will used with his girls from time to time._

_"That's where he gets it from!" Santana said quietly to Quinn. _

_Brittany went into the rental house, did her business, came back out and climbed into the sand. Once she was covered back up, Will apologized to his mother for annoying her and helped her take the picture of Terri and the girls. Then she gave him a a smack to his bottom and told him and Shelby to get in the picture as well. "You ruined my photo, now you have to go take one," she said knowing that he wasn't a fan of having his picture taken. Will and Shelby got into the shot and Terri stood up, helping her mother take the picture. "Thank you my children," Rose smiled. "This is going to be framed and put on proud display on my house. I want all my guests to see my children and my grandchildren," she smiled._

* * *

Shelby and Santana went into the family room and got Quinn to her feet and then helped her shuffle into the kitchen so they could all have lunch. They sat down and Quinn noticed that Santana was extra quiet, so she decided to try her own tactic. Quinn had talked to Rachel for fifteen minutes and Quinn was sure that she and Santana would get along. It may not be all the time and completely perfect, but Quinn was sure that for at least most of the time, the two would be at least friendly with each other.

"Mama?" Quinn asked. "Mama, my feet are cold, and I forgot my socks upstairs, can you go get them for me please? The fuzzy ones that Daddy bought us to match our towels please?" she asked.

"Alright baby, I can do that," Shelby said and she moved between her two girls running her fingers through their hair and speaking kindly. "Girls please continue to eat and no bickering while I look for Quinnie's socks." Quinn watched her go and then turned to look at Santana.

"Sanny, you used to tell me lots of things. Will you tell me why you're so sad now?' Quinn asked once Shelby was gone.

"Did you mean what you said before when I was a basket case?" she asked.

"You're always a basket case," Quinn teased kindly and she carefully took Santana's spoon and scooped up Santana's baked potato soup, feeding her and Santana smiled and returned the gesture. Both girls were eating, but feeding each other made it better. "And yes, I did. You are my Sanny, my sister, end of discussion," she smiled and then fed Santana another bite.

"Did you meet her too?" Santana asked after she'd swallowed.

"No, I haven't," Quinn said honestly. "I talked to her on the phone this morning. Daddy said no more than fifteen minutes, so that's what we did," she said.

"Do I want to know what you think?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, do you?" Quinn asked and she opened her mouth to accept a spoonful from Santana.

Santana fed her and seemed to think for a bit. "It's always been us. The three of us. I feel like adding one more is going to screw it all up, screw us up, and let's face it, I'm not the best pet the world has ever seen, I'm sure I cause enough trouble, that if this girl comes in and decides that she wants to stay with us, I'll be the first one they kick out."

"Because they can't handle four pets?" Quinn asked.

"We're too much work."

"That was Miss Kate, that was never, ever, Mama or Daddy, ever," Quinn said.

"It feels like it was. It feels like we are," Santana said.

"You haven't been this upset since we first got here. Then I understood, because I was that nervous too, but we've all calmed down. We've all made peace with the fact that this is our home. We chose this family, this life style and each other. What happened on Thursday at that party?" Quinn asked pointedly. She'd had an appendectomy and was definitely a little out of it herself, but Santana's mood had changed drastically by Friday morning, which means something tipped her over the edge Thursday night.

What they didn't know was that Shelby was right outside the kitchen door and she was listening to the girls, waiting for the right moment to go in and talk to them. Quinn was on to something and she didn't want to interrupt, because there may be a chance that Santana would give her sister more information than she would give her Miss.

"Nothing," Santana said quickly, getting defensive and uptight.

"Sanny, it's just me," Quinn said kindly and she fed her a few more bites, taking the ones that Santana was giving back to her. "Let's try this. What games did you play at the party? I saw you with Matt, and he's fun to play with. What did you play?" she asked.

"He was practicing some rope ties."

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah. He did a good job. He went slow too, and I'm not sure how, but I breathed like he said and he had me bent up like a pretzel. I came three times and all he did was touch my thigh. Harry was watching and then decided we should go off to play."

"We like Harry," Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, but he always gets to pick first so I said I wanted to pick first."

"What did you pick?"

"Puppy Dog."

Quinn froze. This was not a good game to play. Everyone knew it. "Did he hurt you, because pain or not, I will kill him before Miss or Sir, ever get the chance," Quinn said.

"No!" Santana scolded. "And no yelling at me, I was already spanked for it!" Santana said.

Outside, Shelby let her head fall against the wall. Her baby had been spanked due to lack of safety, not because she played Puppy Dog. The game wasn't a terrible game as long as it was played safely. Quinn calmed herself before scooting in close and cupping Santana's face gently in her hands. "What do I have to do or say to show you that I love you, with everything I am huh?" she asked gently.

Santana wasn't ready though, so she carefully kissed Quinn's lips, pulled back and fed her a few more spoonfuls of soup. "Quinnie. They can't love me and take on another girl. I'm too much. I'm always too much. I've always been too much," Santana said.

"You are not too much Sanny. You never were. The voice you hear in your head is Miss Kate, it's not Mama or Daddy, or Miss, or Sir, or anyone we know. You are not too much Sanny. You are you, and we love you, and I wish I knew how to make you see that when that ugly voice of Miss Kate shows up in your brain. I know, that you know, deep down in your gut that you are a member of this family. We have parents and grandparents, an aunt, and maybe an uncle down the road, maybe several depending on what Miss's family decides, but you are, without question one hundred percent a part of this family," Quinn said.

"Stop talking," Santana said kindly her eyes welling up with tears at how genuine and kind Quinn's words were. She fed her a few spoonfuls in return and then took a deep breath. "I don't know how to meet another person," she said.

"So maybe you don't do it alone. Bree was having her Mama day when she met her," Quinn offered.

"What did you learn in fifteen minutes?" Santana asked trying to get answers without sharing her real fears and Shelby heard it in her voice and she knew it wasn't something she could fix. She would spend the rest of the day with Santana and play with her after dinner, and be with her little girl, but drawing the true reason for her fears out of this young woman was going to be Will's job. He could absolutely make her talk and then they could work it out.

"Her favorite color is purple. She hates pink, she was good in Math at school. She had two dads, her fathers disowned her when she chose this lifestyle and she's met Daddy, Mama, Bree, and aunt Terri. She's talked to me, and she wants to talk to you when you're ready, but I told her that might take a while."

"She needs a better color choice," Santana grumbled, already knowing she was at some point going to like this girl. She was too much like the three of them. Will and Shelby would be great for her. Give her the life style she wanted, make her feel safe about it, and just be the genuine supportive network of people she needed.

"She might not want this life anymore," Quinn offered.

"She's too much like me, she wants it."

"She might think Mama is awfully strict though. She didn't have a mom, only two dads," Quinn said. "She might not want to share and she might be this really mean person and we haven't figured it out yet."

"You're definitely reaching. You pick up on people faster than anyone else I know, including Mama and Daddy. About the only person who has you beat is Master Miller and even then, I'm not so sure," she said. "I would prefer her favorite color to be red," Santana said thoughtfully.

"No, can't have that," Quinn said seriously.

"And why is that?"

"Because the only red girl I want in my life is you!" Quinn said.

Shelby decided to break up their moment right then. It was getting too heavy and the last thing she needed were two stressed out girls on her hands. "Okay Quinnie, I need your feet," Shelby said.

"They're attached though Mama," Quinn grinned and Santana actually chuckled.

"Funny," Shelby said and she knelt next to Quinn and bunched up a sock to slip it on to her feet. "How's your belly?" she asked Quinn kindly.

"Um, a little pain over here still, but not as much as before," Quinn said.

"Good," Shelby said and she kissed Quinn's forehead before turning to Santana. "And you my sweet Sanny? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Full Miss," Santana said honestly.

"Okay. You and Quinnie did really well. I'm very proud of you," she told her and gave her several kisses. "Shall we all go into the other room and play a game or color or watch a movie until Bree comes home?" she asked and Santana simply nodded. Shelby was still kneeling between them and she saw nothing but anguish in her eyes. "Sanny baby? Do you want a Mama day? Or a Daddy day?" she offered her and Santana simply cried, unable to hold it back any more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Sunday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. I want to take a moment to say two things. A) Thank you to everyone who is reading and supporting this story. I appreciate that. B) To the guests, yes you can remain guests, just know that I dont' really have a way to answer your questions. If you feel brave enough to PM me, and ask your question, I will gladly answer you directly. I know that some of you are not comfortable with it, but I want you all to know it's an option. Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Need to Know:**

******~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Monday evening and continues into the VERY EARLY hours of Tuesday morning.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Warnings:**

**~ Will & Shelby's roles in this story are getting much more parental due to circumstances of the situation. **

******Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. Special thank to cpasq9, for all the assistance with a section of this chapter. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Will came home to find his four lovely ladies in the kitchen, so once he set everything aside he went in to see them. Shelby had instructed Brittany to slice up the cucumbers, Quinn was carefully setting the table, and Santana was pulling out the spices and liquids needed for the steak marinade. "Well hello my lovely women!" he smiled.

"Daddy!" Santana gasped and she ran to him, holding on tight, trembling lightly.

He held her close and rubbed her back. "Come my love, you and Daddy are going to go into my office and spend some time together," he said. Shelby had texted him earlier in the day and later when she had a spare moment by herself, while doing laundry, she called him and told him he had to sit with Santana and talk to her. All the concerns she mentioned to him earlier about Santana were completely valid and now she needed him to go and take care of their little girl. He picked her up and she didn't even struggle against him, she simply wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could and allowed herself to be taken into the office.

He shut the door behind him and Brittany turned to Shelby. "Mama, she wasn't bad," Brittany said sounding panicked.

"It's okay Bree. It's not a punishment. They're just going to sit and talk. Sanny needs to talk out her feelings and the only person she seems to do that easily with is Daddy. She's okay baby, I promise," Shelby said wrapping Brittany in a hug. "You my baby girl did a beautiful job slicing up the cucumbers. Will you put all the spices and liquids in the container though? When it's all set, we'll add the steak and you can get Quinnie to touch the button that does what?" she asked kindly.

"Sucks out all the air," Brittany grinned. It was a food saver gadget that would pull all the air out of the container it was hooked up to. It was great for marinades and wrapping up left overs. Brittany wasn't one for the kitchen, but this particular gadget always made her smile.

"I love you," Shelby told her. "Now, set all that up and I'm going to make sure your sister hasn't fallen down or accidentally stabbed herself," Shelby said and Brittany giggled. Quinn was moving super slow and very carefully. There was no way she was going to get injured setting the table.

In the office Santana was seated on Will's lap and holding on as tightly as she could. "My adorable, sweet, precious baby girl. I need you to calm down and talk to me please," he said kindly and he cradled her in his arms and she rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and used his free hand to pet her face, brush away her tears and smooth out the invisible wrinkles on her forehead with his finger tips. "You know baby girl? You used to tell me everything, do you remember that?" he asked her kindly and she nodded.

He gave her his free hand and she took it in hers, opened his fingers carefully and laid it on her chest, just below her collar bone, taking in the heat of his hand. It was a strange sensation that for some reason she discovered brought her a mountain of comfort. "Daddy, I don't want to be replaced," she cried, her words coming out very slowly between her ragged breaths and uncontrollable tears.

"Shhh," he said softly. "That's very brave of you Sanny. I am so proud of you," he told her honestly and he was. After six months, he knew exactly how hard that was for Santana to even admit to herself let alone say it out loud. "I am so proud of you baby girl and so concerned that you think you'd be replaced," he said honestly and she clutched her fingers around his hand, keeping it pressed to her body. It was comfort, even though she looked like she was still pretty hysterical. Will was quiet and dropped soft kisses to the top of her head, letting her gather her thoughts, so she could continue.

"Jenna was caned," she whimpered.

"Take a breath baby," he told her kindly. "I think we need to figure out the story and I think we need to make sure we know all the details and then discuss things," he told her and she nodded. She took a few moments to collect herself and then she started to talk, but it came out as one long stutter.

"Juh, juh, juh," she stammered and he carefully pressed his lips to her forehead and pressed his hand a little more firmly onto her chest. She needed reassurance and a constant touch, and they'd learned over six months, these were the two spots that gave her chills, in a good way. Chills that ran through her bones and made her feel alive and loved, and like she could take on the world as long as her Daddy was right by her side and at that point, he was her Daddy. He was the father figure who was tough, yet kind, and supported every little decision she made when it came to exploring her life and made her feel like she could take on the world.

"Breathe baby, I'm right here, take your time," he told her. "We're going to break this down okay?" he asked her and she nodded slowly, her deep brown eyes looking into his, trying to find truth in his eyes. It was always there, but sometimes, she just had to look really hard to see it and he never stopped her. "Let's start with the first part of this story. When did you find out that Jenna was caned?" he asked her.

"Thur-rs-rsday," she said slowly.

"And who told you she had been?" he asked.

"H-h-h-harry, be, before, we played," she said slowly, feeling a bit calmer now. They were just talking, and things just might be okay from talking.

"Do you remember what Harry told you? The details of why she got caned?"

"He, he, he," she stammered and he put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"Breathe Sanny, you're okay," he reminded her softly.

"He said that. She crossed a line at home. He didn't say what it was. He said she got caned and wasn't playing that night. She was home with Mr. Justin," she said slowly. She got it all out, but it took her some time.

"Yes. That did happen. She was caned, and she's been grounded for a month. I spoke to Miss Kelly about it," he said. "Are you afraid Daddy is going to cane you?" he asked her gently.

"I.i.i.i.i," she started and then she closed her eyes and looked away, gathering her courage again and speaking softly. "If the new girl comes. If we fight. If she stays. If I'm terrible. I can't be caned Daddy," she cried.

Will nodded and then went into his computer pulling up a file. "We're going to read Sanny. Daddy is going to read this paragraph to you," he told her highlighting a portion of the document. He waited for her to calm down a little more and then began to read to her. "Master William Adam Schuester and Mistress Shelby Lynn Corcoran agree to bring Santana Aurora Lopez, nicknamed Sanny, into their care. Sanny's main concerns are whips and canes. She has experienced the not-so-safe practices of one Miss Kate Beckson. She was caned all along her thighs when under Ms. Beckson's care. Five marks were put in parallel lines from her hip to her knee. A sixth line was laid across the five previous marks resulting in a fear of extremely harsh punishment. Her word is Bubblegum, and no implement stronger than a flat object, such as a paddle, hand, or slipper, will be used on Sanny, until she has passed every test, in my circle, until she reaches the gold level. Any violations of this agreement, will result in removing Sanny from the care of her current Master and/or Mistress, until we can find her a safer home, where her wishes will be respected," Will read.

"Does Jenna have that paragraph Daddy?" she asked starting to put the pieces together for herself. She'd jumped to conclusions. She'd been told repeated times that Rachel was not a guarantee, although after talking to Quinn at lunch, it sounded like she should be. She'd heard at the party that Jenna had been caned for poor behavior toward her new "brother".

"I do not believe so my love. I do not believe that Jenna is afraid of canes, the same way you and your sisters are. Canes are not scary to everyone, only to some and to those some, they have a very good reason for being that way. I do know that Jenna is very afraid of anything that requires her to be tied up," he said. "Where as your sister loves it. Some of Bree's best times have been when she was tied up and locked into a position that left her open to whomever was trying to bring her to orgasm," he explained. "Now, let's back up a little bit. Do you know why Jenna was caned?" he asked her gently and Santana shook her head. She didn't know all the details, she just knew Jenna had some sort of fit about not being the baby of her family anymore and after her tantrum was over, she was caned. Will waited for Santana to calm down a little more before continuing her.

"When I talked to Miss Kelly, she said that Jenna was at home with Mr. Justin. He was putting cream on her bottom to help her heal and she was writing an essay on sibling rivalry and how to curtail it. Did Harry tell you what Jenna did?" he asked.

"No Daddy," she said softly and she curled into Will, rolling slightly onto her side, working to stay on his lap, where it was safe.

"How many pets to Miss Kelly and Mr. Justin have?"

"Four Daddy," she said.

"Yes they do, and what order did those pets show up in, do you know?" he asked.

"Um, Jenna came to them after us, and then Ryan just showed up. I don't know when Harry and Mike showed up," she said honestly and Will felt relief flood his body. She wasn't stammering anymore and she seemed to have stopped trembling finally.

"That is correct. Mike and Harry came at the same time actually. They were like the three girls who I have care of. They were friends who wanted to explore together. Mr. Justin and Miss Kelly either got two or none, so they got two. Jenna came next and then they just took on Ryan," Will said.

"Jenna didn't want another brother. She said it was too much testosterone in her house," Santana offered up.

"I can imagine. Daddy has a lot of estrogen in his house," Will laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way though my love. You girls and Mama, the four of you are my world," Will explained to her. "I will tell you what Jenna did though, and then you will tell me something, but I want you to wait until I ask my questions, do you understand?" he asked her calmly.

"Yes Daddy," she said.

"Jenna was very mean toward Ryan and she didn't want to admit to her Miss or Sir that she didn't like the lack of estrogen in her house so she took it upon herself to "correct" that and that is what got her in trouble. Jenna told Ryan that Miss Kelly and Mr. Justin didn't want him. She told him, that they wanted a girl named Rylee instead and because of that, she was going to help him be the best for their Miss and Sir. She was going to help him be more girly so that he wouldn't be sent away. Once she convinced him of that, she did his nails, helped him dress in her clothes and then paraded him into the kitchen to show whoever was home that she may have a brother, but clearly he wanted to be a sister. Unfortunately for Jenna, Ryan is a very honest pet and when Mr. Justin asked him if he was sure that was what he wanted, Ryan said no. When he was pulled aside, he told the entire story and that is why Jenna was caned as punishment," Will explained.

Santana seemed to take all that in and spoke after a moment of looking deep into Will's eyes, trying to put everything together. "Daddy, Jenna is green like us. No punishments other than spankings for green levels. That is Mr. Bruce's rule, she said.

"You my darling girl are very smart Did you know that? I'm so proud of you for remembering what happens as punishment to green levels," Will praised and he let that sink in. "Now, on to your recent statement. What you say is true, but this was a special circumstance. Miss Kelly and Mr. Justin took Jenna and went to talk to Master Miller about it. Do you remember that day?" he asked her kindly and she thought for a moment.

"All the boys were here on Tuesday. You were with us after work and you said we could all play outside in the backyard. We played basketball. Well really we played HORSE, but we played it as a group and Ryan won the game," she said.

"Yes and that was the day that Jenna, Miss Kelly, and Mr. Justin went to see Master Miller because what Jenna did to Ryan was deceitful, disrespectful, and potentially damaging to his psyche."

"Because she said he wasn't what they wanted, which is what Miss Kate told us the last few days we were with her," she said and Will nodded.

"Sanny, listen to Daddy very carefully baby. Mama and I know that you are the one we have to watch the most. You are our bravest, most adventurous little love. You are also the love we know, through no fault of your own, is the most insecure. It's not good or bad, it's just who you are. Now, yes Master Miller thinks we might be a good fit for this new girl who is named Rachel. Just because he thinks we might be, doesn't mean she will agree to that. If she does and we go through the steps and she comes to live with us, we know that there will be fighting. You girls lived together before you came here and you still fought. It's a natural phenomenon. Whenever people are put into a new situations and tensions build fighting occurs, but Mama and I step in, before it can get out of hand," he told her.

"Now," he said after a moment of pause and rubbing her back gently. "Do you plan on telling Rachel that she needs to change her gender to make us happy?" he asked and Santana shook her head. "Have you been afraid this whole time that a potential, and it is still a potential, new pet will lead to you being caned?" he asked and she nodded tearfully.

"I'm happy here and caning means I'd have to leave and I don't want to leave, and I am too much. Miss Kate said I was trouble and a headache. We all were, but you took us anyway and one more, means if she likes this house and doesn't like me, I'm gone because I'm the most trouble," she said and she broke down into sobs again. Will sighed and kept her close. Kate had messed with all of them, and they all got very insecure at times, but she seemed to work on Santana the most, mainly because Santana was the one who was the most strong willed. Kate wanted to break her to be calmer and more docile, but that wasn't who Santana was.

Will adjusted her in his lap and held her against his chest, rubbing her back and pressing gentle kisses to her temple. "Sanny, listen to Daddy baby," he said kindly. "You are not trouble. None of you are trouble. You are beautiful, smart, talented young ladies. You are my girls. You are Mama's girls. You have two sisters, two grandmothers, one grandfather and an aunt who love you all very much and would probably die without you in their lives. The only way you leave this house is if you want to and from what I can see, you clearly don't want to," he told her.

"No, I don't," she whimpered.

"So then we're going to stay here and rest and when everything is ready, Daddy and Sanny will join, Mama, Bree, and Quinnie for dinner, because the five of us are a family. The five of us live in this house. Tell me baby girl. Tell Daddy the names of the five people that live in this house," he said.

"Will, Shelby, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana," she said hiccuping a moment and then settling in against him and he heard the sincerity in her voice. He'd calmed her fears. He'd gotten her to verbalize them, he talked them out with her, and assured her that what she was so deathly afraid of, for valid reason, was not going to happen. "Daddy, thank you for loving me," she added after a moment of silence and she wrapped both her hands around his one that was on her chest and moved it so that they were just holding hands now as she rested against him.

"Anything for you my Sanny," he told her.

* * *

In the kitchen, Brittany was looking nervously at the office and then back at the marinade jar that she was mixing together. "Bree baby, it's okay," Shelby said moving in close. Her girls were completely connected and attached to one another. She knew if she didn't keep a close eye on Brittany something was going to be spilling onto the floor, which would only lead to further chaos. "Daddy is only talking to her. There's no spankings and no punishments happening, I promise," Shelby told her. Brittany nodded and turned back to the marinade jar. "You have done fabulous with this my girl. Why don't we go get Quinnie, help her in here and then the two of you can suck the air out of all the meat so we can marinade the steaks," Shelby said.

"Okay," Brittany agreed, but her eyes were still locked on the office door as she spoke. She didn't hear anything and she didn't know if she wanted to hear anything. Pretty much every room in their house was sound proofed, for reasons just like this. Not everyone wanted to hear a punishment going on. Not everyone wanted the entire house to know what a phone call was about. Not every client Shelby had for voice lessons was a good singer. Rooms were sound proofed, to keep the rest of the house in ignorant bliss, which was normally a good thing. For this moment, all it did was make Brittany nervous and Shelby couldn't seem to break her from her thoughts. Luckily the phone rang and Shelby smiled. "Grab the phone baby girl," she said kindly, but it was an order and Brittany knew the difference.

"Schuester Residence," she answered.

"And which lovely little girl is this?" a sweet voice said on the other end.

Brittany pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the caller ID quickly. "This is Brittany Miss Hailey," she said.

"My sweet Bree. How are you doing love?" she asked. Brittany smiled and sat down on a nearby bar stool so she could have a conversation with the Mistress on the other end of the phone. Mistress Hailey Carson. The judge in Kenton, Ohio, who looked sweet as pie and was tough as nails. She did not put up with any crap in her courtroom. She was a circle member who had known Anne in college, and the two had stayed in touch all these years later. She was the Mistress to Matthew Edward Levinson, a level orange pet, and Kyle John Larson, a level pink pet. These grown men, lived to serve their miss. She took great care in training them and made sure they were tested regularly on safety precautions and various games. Their next test was coming up and Hailey wanted to use one of Will and Shelby's girls as the test subject.

Brittany informed Hailey of her job, her one class on campus this semester, and all about Quinn and Santana. "Quinnie had surgery? Is she doing better now?"

"She is Miss. Aunt Terri is making sure that she is healthy and stays on her medicine and she even changed it, because the first prescription made Quinnie lose her mind," Brittany said.

"She didn't need to know that!" Quinn yelled in from the dining room and Hailey forced herself not to laugh.

"Tell Quinnie, that we love her no matter what shape her mind is in," Hailey smiled. "Now then my love. It has been wonderful talking to you, but are your Miss or Sir around because I need to talk to them," she said.

"Yes, Sir is with Sanny, and Miss is here. Hold on one moment please," she said politely and she walked over to Shelby with the phone. "It's Miss Hailey Mama, she says she wants to talk to you about something, but she didn't specify what and I didn't ask," Brittany said.

"Thank you my love," Shelby smiled and she kissed Brittany's temple. "Go get Quinnie for me. Then the two of you come back here and you can pull out the steaks from the fridge and put them in the marinade," she said and she sent Brittany off with a playful smack to her bottom. "Hello?" she asked.

"Shelby, I want to steal your girls. They are too delicious for their own good."

"You want to ravage my girls because you my friend are a sex fiend," Shelby laughed. "What's up?"

"I'm having a test for my boys tomorrow and I need a test subject. I'm hoping you'll let me borrow one of your girls," she said.

"I don't know. It's not the best idea right now. I have one one who is simply on edge, one who is recovering from surgery, and one who is having extended bouts of anxiety issues. Are you sure it has to be one of my girls? Can Allison donate for the night maybe?" Shelby suggested.

"No, not for this. Kenzie and Corey are simply too little. They'll freak out on me and I don't want to test my boys that much. I need good girls, who will not cry out at every little touch and who like attention. I've already asked for Jenna, but she is in a ton of hot water and not available for tomorrow."

"I'm not agreeing to this, but at least tell me what the test is, so I know if I might be able to help," Shelby requested kindly.

"Food design and presentation. I want to turn one of your girls into a human sundae. Ice cream, toppings, the works. She literally has to look good enough to eat, and then when they answer all my questions, the guests at the party will eat, including her as long as that's allowed by you and Will."

"Let me run this by Will and we'll suggest it to Quinnie and call you back. I suspect she'll say yes, because it's about all the activity she can handle, and right now she's lit up like a Christmas Tree as she hears me speak to you" Shelby smiled.

"Aww, let me talk to her please."

Shelby nodded and told Hailey to hold. "Quinnie, it's Miss Carson. Be polite," she reminded her kindly.

"Yes Ma'am," Quinn said. "Hello Miss Carson," she smiled.

"You're Mama is too formal. You can all me Miss Hailey sweetheart," she told her but she didn't let Quinn speak further, she simply continued speaking. "I'm testing my boys tomorrow night dear and I need a test subject. The test is in food design and presentation. We're going to turn you into a human sundae. If my boys do their job properly, you're going to look good enough to eat, and then we will," she said. "If you allow it, some of the party goers may eat you too, but that will be your decision," Hailey explained. "What do you say Quinnie, are you in?"

"As long as my Miss, Sir, and Aunt Terri say I can, yes, I would like that very much. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to play a part in Matt and Kyle's training Miss," Quinnie said.

"Don't be so perfect," Brittany hissed from her side and Quinn simply took her hand and squeezed it. In her mind, she wasn't being perfect, she was being polite. In everyone else's eyes she was trying to be perfect.

"Thank you very much my delicious girl. Now, please put your Miss back on the phone, I want to go over details with her and I want to get Aunt Terri's number to speak with her directly," Hailey said.

"You get to play Quinnie! Yay better!" Brittany cheered and she gave her a tight hug. This was around the time Will and Santana came out of his office and Quinn shared her good news with her sister and then both she and Brittany made sure Santana was alright. They offered to answer any and every question she had about Rachel when she was ready to ask them and they told Will that he should give her all his attention that night. They all seemed to know and understand when it was necessary to give up time with one parent for the sake of their sister's emotional needs. They all did it. It was like an unspoken rule they had for themselves. Will smiled and gently wrapped his three lovely girls in a hug, maybe mondays didn't suck so much after all.

* * *

It was four in the morning when the phone rang and startled everyone out of their sleep. The phone upstairs was only in the Master Bedroom, however, that was where everyone was sleeping. Quinn needed her medication, Santana needed her Daddy, and Brittany simply wanted to be with everyone else. Once Quinn was given her meds, Shelby put on a Big Bang Theory Marathon and everyone settled in to sleep. A ringing phone at four in the morning however changed all of that. Will tiredly answered the phone and cursed tuesdays as well as mondays. "Hello?"

"Mr. Will. Please. Please come save me. It's not safe here. I have to get out. I don't want to go with Mister Bruce. I'll come stay with you, in your house, and out of the way, but I can't stay here," the crying girl said on the phone.

"Corey?" he asked as he tried to clear the sleep fog from his brain. The girl on the other end of the phone sounded young and vulnerable and she called him Mr. Will. It stood to reason that a young girl sounding like that was either Mackenzie or Courtney.

"No," she wailed. "It's Rachel," she sobbed and Will's heart broke. This girl was scared and bordering on terrified it sounded like.

"Shh, Rachel, calm down please honey. It's hard to understand you," he said knowing she'd said a lot in the last few seconds.

"I'm sorry Sir," she whimpered trying to calm down, but it wasn't working and Will knew that something was terribly wrong. Rachel kept saying she didn't feel safe and that concerned him.

"It's alright sweetheart, let's take this one step at a time," he said and in the shadows he noticed Santana moving her way up onto his chest. She rested her head against him and closed her eyes and just listened as Will coached Rachel in taking deep breaths and reminding her of her surroundings. Santana laid on Will's chest and listened to the loud panicking girl on the other end of the phone and she let her mind wander.

* * *

_Santana was hiding under the bed. She didn't want to come out. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd messed up royally and she fully understood that. It was just supposed to be a simple meeting of new people. They were going to have dinner and just talk and get to know each other, but she couldn't bring herself to understand that the words being spoken to her were not an attack. She couldn't make herself understand that the parents at the table were not judging her, or their own children. She closed her eyes and tried to think about what had happened._

_"And what do you do Santana?" Rose asked kindly. Rose was Will's mother she remembered, so she was Mrs. Schuester, or Miss Rose, or if Santana felt really comfortable, Grandma Rose. Santana did not feel comfortable, even though she was seated between Quinn and Will._

_"I'm a waitress," she answered, her voice tight and short. She was on edge and while Shelby and Will did their best to calm her before the guests had arrived, she was too worked up to stay that way._

_"Titles," Quinn hissed at her. Santana ignored her hissing and simply stared at her plate. It seemed to be growing in size every time she looked down at it, and oddly, as she was eating, the food didn't seem to disappear._

_"I was a waitress in college. Do you work and go to school or just work?" Karen tried and Will saw Santana get tense. She didn't go to school. She'd taken time off to figure out what major she wanted to study and it was a huge point of contention between her and Kate for some reason. However, that frustration and strong willed attitude of her doing what she wanted, rather than what society dictated, followed her to Will and Shelby's house. _

_"I'm not a lazy slut!" Santana snapped slamming her hand on the table and glaring at Karen._

_"Santana Aurora!" Shelby said sternly._

_"I'm not!" she yelled and she stood up to deliver some great speech. Brittany hung her head. This was it, it was all downhill from here and Santana was going to get herself in a lot of trouble. _

_"Kitchen. Now!" Shelby ordered her._

_"No. I don't care who you are, none of you get to sit there and judge me! You don't know my life or my story and I'm not going to sit here and let any of you talk down to me and degrade me! Fuck all of you!" she screamed and she ran out of the room, upstairs, slammed the bedroom door to the master bedroom, and crawled under the bed. That was how it started and now she was hiding there for some reason, unable to bring herself out. She felt a lot of things. Scared was the first one. She'd just broken at least six rules and it didn't matter that she was nervous. She was expected to be polite. When she heard foot steps come into the room, she felt like she was going to wet herself. Everything in her body was tight and tense and now she was having a muscle spasm in her leg._

_"Santana Aurora Lopez, I want you to come out from under the bed, so that you and I can go into your bedroom, in your house that you live in, and figure things out together," Shelby said. Her voice was so loving, calm, and relaxed, that everything Santana was feeling went out the window, and she only wanted one thing. _

_"Mama!" she called out._

_"Yes baby girl. Mama came up to talk to Sanny and we are most definitely going to talk, but I will not talk to you while you hide under the bed. Time to come out," Shelby said._

_"No. Too scared," Santana whimpered._

* * *

"I can't Sir. I'm too scared. Please, this place is not safe!" Rachel cried.

"Shhh, Rachel honey, you have to try," Will told her. "I know you're scared, I understand sweetheart, but if you don't calm down a little bit, it's going to get harder to breathe and you're going to get very worked up and your doctor is going to be very angry with me," Will said.

Santana carefully rolled off his chest and in the darkened room walked around the bed and over to Shelby. "Mama," she said softly. "Mama, please. You have to wake up. We have to go now!" Santana said carefully.

"Sanny, it's so early baby, what's going on?" Shelby asked tiredly and by now all the girls were starting to wake up, the two blondes whining about not wanting to get up at all.

"It's Rachel. I hear her. She's scared Mama, you have to go sing to her, like you did to me. Please Mama! I'll go with you. But she's very scared, you have to go!" Santana pleaded getting louder with each word.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Shelby said and she slipped out of bed and went over to the other side. She took a seat in Will's recliner and pulled Santana in front of her. "What's going on baby?"

"Mama, it's Rae. I hear her. I know that sound. I make that sound. She's scared and she needs you to sing to her. She needs you to hold her and be with her and know we're safe, because she doesn't understand and that helps us!" Santana said and tears were now falling down her own face as Will also slipped out of bed, cooing gently into the phone to try and help Rachel calm down. Shelby looked past Santana to the king sized bed to find Quinn and Brittany sleeping again and Santana started pleading again.

"Hush Sanny," she said seriously and she pulled her into her lap and held her close. "Hush baby, let Mama listen," she scolded gently.

"Rachel honey, I know it's hard sweetheart, but take breaths with me. Nice and slow. In and out, so you can calm down," he told her.

"No. Please Sir. It's not safe. I can't stay here! I'm not safe here!" she cried and she started to freak out a little more.

"Shel!" he whispered into the bedroom. "Is Terri home?" he asked pointing to the window that looked into Terri's driveway.

"Mama. Please! Please we have to go. We have to help her!" Santana said getting worked up as well.

"Sanny stop, stop. Listen to Mama very carefully. It is very very late and all of us including Rachel should be sleeping," Shelby said.

"No. Mama we have to go. Please Miss. Please. She's freaking out and I know that feeling and I talked to Daddy and I'm not scared now. We have to go. You have to hold her and sing to her, like you did to me. You have to Mama, please. Please Miss," she urged and Shelby felt her heart swell slightly. Santana had improved by leaps and bounds in a matter of hours. Shelby also decided that her husband was the best man in the world, because whatever he and Santana had discussed, it had struck a nerve with her and now Santana was trying to get to the new girl, rather than trying to push her away. "Mama please!" Santana pleaded.

"Quiet little girl. Right now. You need to stay very quiet because your sisters are sleeping. Not one word from you," Shelby ordered her and Santana shut up. She closed her eyes tight and wished and prayed for Shelby to go to the new girl. "Hey babe," she called softly into the bathroom to gain Will's attention. "Terri's at the hospital. Sanny and I are headed over now," she called and Santana went to run out of the room and get dressed. She was quickly pulled back and given a reminder smack to her bottom. "You do not run, especially at this ungodly hour!" she scolded holding her still in front of her as she continued to sit in the black recliner and try to wake up a little more. "Walk, carefully, into your bedroom. Sweatpants, a tank top, and a hoodie. Go carefully and when you are done, turn on the stairwell light and wait by the front door," Shelby said. Her voice was calm and controlled, but she was using her Mistress voice.

"You're taking her with you?" he asked.

Shelby nodded and quickly changed her clothes while Will was still on the phone letting Rachel babble and cry to him, trying to reassure her he was right there. "I don't know what you two talked about, but now she wants to help and as of two days ago, she wanted nothing to do with her. We are going to the hospital, because apparently this is very important now, and we need to set up a meeting with Bruce and Anne. This is getting out of control. I feel like we're breaking all kinds of rules, well I am anyway," she said.

Will gave her a kiss and spoke kindly. "We're helping a pet. We can't be the first ones to get a hospital case," he assured her. "We'll call for a meeting as soon as they have time. Have Terri paged the second you get there. I think she's talking about blood, but she won't calm down," Will said and Shelby saw the concern in his eyes. This was it, they were all hooked and there was no turning back.

* * *

Shelby made sure that Santana's seatbelt was firmly in place and then pulled out her cell phone handing it to the young girl next to her, who seemed to be freaking out. "Shhh, Sanny, calm down baby. Use Mama's phone. Speed dial three and ask to have Dr. Schuester paged," she said setting it to speaker. Twenty minutes was a long time and blood wasn't to be messed around with.

Santana took shaky hands and did as told and eventually Terri picked up the phone. "This is Dr. Schuester," Terri said.

"Terri, it's Shelby," Shelby said.

"Are the girls okay?" was Terri's response and Shelby smiled.

"I'm sorry to scare you honey," she told her. "Yes. My girls are okay. Bree and Quinnie are sleeping, Will is on the phone, and Sanny and I are headed in to see Rachel, at Sanny's insistence. When we left, Will was on the phone with her. She's pretty worked up and Will said he thought she mentioned blood, but she's pretty hysterical. We'd like for you to go check on her and Sanny and I will be there in fifteen minutes," Shelby said.

"Drive carefully," Terri growled protectively and then hung up.

"I'm sorry Mama," Santana cried.

"Oh baby," Shelby sighed. She pulled the car over to the side of the road, put it in park, undid the seat belts and shifted the two of them around. She pulled Santana into her arms and held her close. "Shhh, you're okay baby, you're okay. You didn't do anything wrong sweetheart. You have nothing to be sorry for," Shelby assured her.

"No, no, no," Santana cried and she wiggled, trying to get her seat belt back on. "Go. We have to go. Rae needs help! She needs it Mama!" Santana cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Stop! Sanny," Shelby said trying to gain her attention but it wasn't working. "Santana Aurora Lopez, that is enough," she said sternly and she pulled her tight and held her there. She rubbed her back and waited. "Rachel is in the hospital with Aunt Terri, she is very safe and we are on our way over, but you need to calm down. We are not going anywhere until you calm down," she said sternly and Santana worked hard to calm down. Rachel needed Shelby and fast, so Santana took several deep breaths as fast as she could and forced herself to stop crying as fast as possible.

"I'm ready Miss," she said simply and she brushed her hands roughly over her face to wipe away her tears and make herself look presentable.

"You are not ready baby girl," Shelby said kindly. "Come on. Let's calm down. Rachel is okay. Aunt Terri is with her. She's in good hands and we're on our way over to see her," she assured her, "but you have to be taken care of too. Let me do that baby," Shelby said kindly.

"Mama, I'm still scared," Santana admitted.

"Do you want to tell me why sweetheart?" she asked her gently.

"What if I'm bad like Jenna? What if I can't do this. What if she hates me, or I hate her or I can't be good and get spanked all the time," she cried softly.

"Sanny, listen to me very carefully sweetheart. What do Daddy and I keep saying about Rachel and her placement?" she asked.

"That it's her choice," she said softly.

"Yes, that's right, and what else do we keep telling you? What do we say might happen? What is the one thing Rachel can do differently than you girls did?" Shelby pressed gently.

"She can opt out," Santana hiccuped and she leaned into Shelby, glad to be wrapped in her Mama's arms, completely safe.

"Yes she can, that is very good baby. Now, what Mama wants to know, is why we are headed there now? Why were you so insistent baby? What did you hear in her voice that Daddy didn't?"

"I remembered when I yelled at your parents Miss," she said.

Shelby gave her a kiss to the top of her head and held her for another five minutes in complete silence, waiting for Santana to take even breaths. Once she was settled and calm, Shelby pet the side of her face, buckled her back into her seat, and drove the rest of the way to the hospital.

When they finally arrived Terri was in Rachel's room, talking to her and trying to get her to calm down. "I know Rachel, I know, it's okay, let me just look at your wrists so I can make sure that you don't need any extra care," Terri said kindly.

"No! It's not safe! It's not safe!" Rachel cried, tears flowing down her face and Shelby and Santana's hearts broke. Rachel was a mess.

"Rachel," Shelby said sternly as she entered the room.

"Miss!" Rachel cried immediately. "Miss please!" Rachel cried and she went to move to get to Shelby but screamed in pain as her body resisted the quick movements.

Santana covered her ears and Shelby rushed over to the bed to prevent further movement. She wrapped Rachel in a hug and looked at Terri, keeping Rachel tight against her. "Is she connected to anything and watch her please," she said nodding slightly toward Santana.

Rachel was in tears, crying so hard she was losing her breath. "She's not connected to anything," Terri said walking over to Santana and gathering her close. "I took it all off to stop the bells," Terri said and at Shelby's questioning look, Rachel cried harder and latched on tightly to Shelby.

"Oh my tiny girl, come here sweetheart," Shelby said and she didn't even struggle to shift Rachel into her arms, sit down on the bed and cradle her gently. "Shhh, calm sweet girl. You have to calm down."

"Not safe. Take me out of here! Please!" she begged and Santana frowned holding tighter to Terri.

"Why isn't it safe Aunt Terri?" Santana whimpered and she watched as Rachel squirmed and screamed, turning into Shelby to be held and cuddled, craving the safe person's touch.

"Not safe, not safe," Rachel cried.

"Shhh," Shelby said softly. "It's okay Rachel. You're in the hospital and I promise you this hospital is a very safe place," Shelby said and Rachel glued herself to Shelby and didn't dare let go. "Santana, are you okay sweetheart?" Shelby asked her knowing this was probably going to be very hard for her.

"Not safe!" Rachel cried.

"Shhh," Shelby said seriously and she rubbed Rachel's back and patted her bottom gently, the same way she did with all her girls when they were upset. "Terri, what do you need to do?" Shelby asked.

"I want to check her wrists and her legs, and I'd like to get a blood screening on her," Terri said.

"Can I hold her while you do all that?" she asked and Terri nodded. "Alright little one, alright, shhh, you're safe," Shelby cooed and she kept up a steady stream of calming words while looking at Santana, gauging how she was handling this.

Terri gently moved Santana to an empty visitor chair, had her sit down and knelt in front of her. "Sanny baby, look at me please," Terri said and Santana's eyes looked past her toward Rachel. "Come on monkey, just for a minute please," Terri said and finally Santana looked. "I know this is a lot but no matter what happens, that is your Mama over there. She is your Mama and I am your aunt and Daddy and your two sisters are at home, hopefully sleeping. I want you to sit right here and I'll be back shortly. As soon as I get Rachel taken care of I will make sure you are with your Mama," she told her.

"Rae needs her more," Santana whimpered.

"Stay calm sweetheart. I'll be right back," she assured her and she left and came back as soon as possible. "Sanny, do you want a run down?' she offered her. Santana was always interested in medical proceedings, but this time she shook her head.

"Not safe Miss," Rachel cried, but her voice was weak and Shelby felt her getting heavier, which meant she was falling asleep.

"It's alright little one. You're okay Rachel. Miss Shelby has you and you are very safe in the hospital with Dr. Schuester. She will keep you safe and get you well rested," she said and as Rachel got sleepier and sleepier, she eventually rested all her weight on Shelby's shoulder and woke herself up completely, screaming in pain. "Her cheek Terri," Shelby said simply.

"Wrists and legs first, I'll page someone for her face in a moment," Terri said and she quickly changed the bandages on her wrists. Rachel screamed herself raw when Terri went to change the bandages on her legs. Santana sat and watched. Terri was talking to Rachel as if she were very young, like Mackenzie or Courtney. Part of it made Santana jealous but part of it seemed really nice. Part of her wished she stayed home, but the other part of her was glad she was here, even though she hadn't been acknowledged by Rachel yet.

Eventually Terri had Rachel's bandages changed and turned around. "Sanny. Do you want to come with me?' she asked her and Santana shook her head. "Alright baby, stay here with Mama and Rachel. You're doing very well sweetheart. I'm very proud of you," Terri praised her and she went to page her colleague who worked in oral surgery. He came in and very quickly gave Rachel a quick exam.

"Knock her out, bring her up to me, and we'll fix her tooth, no problem," he said.

"Whoa! Hey! NO!" Santana said quickly.

"Santana!" Shelby warned quickly.

"NO! No. Mama, he's treating her like a toy and not a person!" Santana said getting worked up.

"Not safe!" Rachel cried tiredly and just like that Shelby had two extremely upset little girls. One was scared for her own safety and one was concerned for the safety of a stranger.

"Knock them both out please. Everyone needs sleep. She needs surgery, and I need my husband and a meeting with the Millers," Shelby said softly.

* * *

Will rolled over to grab his cell phone as it beeped notification of a text from Shelby. "I don't want to wake the girls, it's only six thirty in the morning," it read. He carefully slipped out of bed and went into the en-suite, noticing that Quinn and Brittany were cuddled up close to each other, both sleeping peacefully. He dialed Shelby's cell phone and frowned when she answered, sounding tired and concerned. "This is a very sad voice," he said.

"I am a very stressed wife," she told him.

"What happened?" he asked taking a seat on the toilet and letting Shelby tell the story.

"I messed up. I messed up big time," she sighed. "I never should have brought Bree with me when I did and there is no way Sanny should have been with me tonight, even though she was the one who insisted we get here," Shelby said sounding sad.

"Shelby, I don't think you did anything wrong though. They were all going to have to meet eventually, it just happened faster than we thought it would," he tried.

"No, not like this. This is different. Sanny yelled at a doctor, got way too worked up. Rachel got way too worked up, and I had Terri knock them both out," Shelby sighed, her heart breaking for the two sleeping brunettes before her.

"Babe, what's going on?" he asked.

"So, long story short, Rachel was taken up for surgery. Her bandages were changed without too much incident. She found her way into my arms and she did what our girls do. Her head went to my shoulder and she started to sleep. As soon as sleep started to set in, her cheek rested on my shoulder and she set to screaming again. It has now been determined that Rachel had a cracked molar as well as two oddly grown wisdom tooth, which were both broke in her fight to free herself. It's why she lied to me and told me she could only eat jell-o when I brought her granola bars the other night."

"Shel, she needs us, she needs a family, she wants it. At least she seems to. I still don't see the problem," he said kindly.

"Oh no, it gets better. Sanny has been given drugs to knock her out as well. It appears that even though she didn't want Rachel to start, she still has a very good idea of right and wrong and how to treat people. However, that meant that when the doctor said things about Rachel as if she were just a thing and not a person, our little Sanny came to Rachel's defense," she sighed.

"Oh Sanny," he sighed.

"How are my other girls?" Shelby asked.

"They are sleeping. Personally, I'm worried about you," he said.

"I want a meeting," she sighed. "I want a meeting here at the hospital. You, me, the four girls, Bruce, and Anne. Rachel needs a game plan and I can't keep running to the hospital at these ridiculous hours of the day. If she were in our care, or Bruce's care, she'd be comforted without too much movement," Shelby said.

"Do you want a parent day too?" Will teased her and she laughed.

"No. I want a meeting," she said. "For today," she clarified.

"How about a meeting for today, and a date night with your husband. I miss you. There are these three large bodies in our bed recently and while I love them all very much, I miss your body. I haven't cuddled in you in ages!" he said dramatically.

She smiled and shook her head. "Please call the meeting, and please call your mother, and yes I want a date night with my husband," she smiled.

The two disconnected after a couple vital exchanges of I love yous and Will looked at the clock. It was seven thirty in the morning. Bruce would be up, but just to be safe, he sent him a text. "Please call me when you have a free moment. Shelby and I would like to call a meeting," he texted. Three minutes later his phone rang and Will smiled.

"And who would you like this meeting with my dear friend?" Bruce asked kindly.

"My wife, myself, my girls, you, Miss Anne, and Rachel. At the hospital," he said.

"That is quite a list, can you give me a little more detail as to why this is so important?" Bruce asked.

"Rachel has put herself in physical trauma in order to get our number. She's reaching out for Shelby, and myself. She met Brittany, she's talked to Quinn, and now she's met Santana, who I'm told jumped to her defense when a doctor spoke tin what Santana deemed a rude manner. We need a meeting to set up a game plan please Sir," Will said.

"Anne and I will meet you and your family at the hospital at ten o'clock," he said.

"Thank you Sir," Will said.

"And Will, my boy. Kindly tell your wife that she is not in any trouble. I know her. I'm sure she's expecting some sort of punishment for having things move so quickly." Will smiled; it was always impressive that Bruce read every member of his circle as if he were inside their heads at all times. "We'll see you later," he said and then he hung up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone,**

**Happy Bonus update, because writing has flowed very well! :) Sunday will be the next update as per usual, but since writing as flowed so well, I decided to do a bonus update. I can't promise this every week.**

**Just below are the major points that need to be expressed. If you know this section well, then you can jump down to the ****Warnings: & Need to Know: sections below.**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Need to Know:**

******~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Tuesday.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Warnings:**

**~ I am not a doctor. I did as much google research as I could to get the medical stuff right. If I have drastically messed up then I apologize and simply ask you to go with it for this story.**

**~ Something to keep in mind. Doing the right thing is not always the easy thing! It is the right thing to let Rachel decide on her own. It is NOT right to let her make a snap judgement and let her put herself in more danger.**

**~ Listening skills are very big in this circle.**

**~ Rectal insertions and what could be considered temperature play**

**~ A flashback of cruelty at the very end**

**~ We meet Courtney and Mackenzie a little more. These are the babies of the circle and they are NO SEXUAL PLAY AT ALL!**

**~ We meet Mistress Hailey Carson and her pets Kyle and Matthew**

******Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

By a quarter of ten, Will and the girls made it to the hospital. Everyone but Rachel was awake and Shelby didn't want to wake her. She was calm and peaceful, relaxing in sleep as her body healed and her anesthesia wore off. The girls were sitting in the chairs and on the other bed in the room, playing cards. Poker was their game of choice and they were simply playing to keep themselves occupied, rather than for money. If they had been at home, they would have played for pretzels and chips. Will watched them and wrapped his wife in a tight hug, resting his chin on her shoulder, holding her in front of him, swaying slightly from side to side. "Don't be so nervous," he whispered in her ear, feeling nothing but tension running through her body.

"I'm about to get punished. I have every right to be nervous," she said.

"You don't know that for sure. All we know is that we're going to have a meeting, all eight of us, in fifteen minutes. That's all we know," Will said.

"That will result in your wife getting spanked at the very least, if not worse, because of the havoc I created," Shelby said.

"But did you really?" he asked kindly. "I mean Rachel talked to Brittany in person. That was going to happen at some point. Santana met her but nothing was exchanged from what I understand. Quinn talked to her on the phone. All that was going to happen anyway, it just happened a lot faster than we thought it would. I don't think that's havoc, I think that's a process we're used to, but on a slightly faster time table," Will reasoned.

"Just hold me," Shelby said.

"For eternity my love," he said and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Sir, we're about to have a meeting!" Brittany said glancing up at them.

"Yes, and?" Will asked her with an amused look on his face.

"You can't be making out before a meeting," she reasoned.

"Why not?" Quinn asked and she carefully moved forward and began kissing Brittany as strongly as she could. "What was so horrible about that?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"It's distracting," Brittany said making a face. Even though she did enjoy the affection.

"Miss, she is going to wake up eventually right?" Quinn asked kindly pointing at Rachel.

"Don't point my darling, and yes she will. It just takes time for things to wear off. It's the same as when you had your surgery. Although you knew what was going on. Rachel has been thrown for quite a loop, so I don't want anyone freaking out when she starts freaking out. I did some research and she may very well be even more worked up than she was before she went in for surgery," Shelby said.

"Ugh! That's bad Miss. Can't Aunt Terri give her that dopey stuff?" Santana asked.

"Phrase that better little girl," Shelby said not liking where Santana was headed with that statement, but she kept herself calm and let Santana express herself.

"Okay, so they give you stuff to make you calm so you're not all hyper and stuff. It's a calming drug," she said and she started to think. "You know," she said trying to come up with the right word. "It makes you all loopy and you can't see straight sometimes," she said. "Mainly it just makes you calm," she said.

"Valium?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, thank you. Can Aunt Terri give her valium?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea Sanny, but we'll talk to her about it," Shelby said and Rachel let out a painful cry, causing everyone in the room to go on edge.

"It's just us Rae!" Santana called to her.

"Rae?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. "She told you her nickname?"

"No, I gave her one," Santana said.

"Oh but that doesn't make her an E one like us," Brittany pouted.

"So then we can spell it R A E, and then she can end with an E in the spelling at least," Santana reasoned.

"It should be double though," Brittany said thoughtfully. "Rae is just too short and sounds like a boy. Rae-rae is more girly and Quinnie said her favorite color is purple. Daddy do they make purple towels?" Brittany asked.

"Do you see?" Shelby hissed at him and then walked over to Rachel who was looking very sorry for herself and very scared, with a very swollen face, even in her half sleep like state, that was starting to wear off.

"We'll look into it Bree. Why don't you three put the cards away. Mister Bruce and Miss Anne will be here shortly," Will said, although it wasn't really a suggestion. It was a kindly delivered order.

The girls put the cards away and Brittany moved over to Shelby's side. "Rae-rae," she said softly. "Come on, wake up. We're all here to visit," she said.

"We are?" Shelby asked her.

"Aren't we Mama?" Brittany asked kindly.

"We're here because Mama wants a meeting with the heads of the circle, to discuss a game plan. The visiting is just a bonus," Shelby reasoned.

Brittany nodded and leaned into her side. She loved her family and she hoped Rachel did too. "Come on Rae-rae, wake up, just a little more. Then you can meet everyone properly," Brittany said, gently rubbing her hands along Rachel's forearm and Rachel blinked her eyes open and started to cry immediately. "I didn't do it Mama!" Brittany said panicked.

"No," Shelby laughed. "You didn't. This is what I was talking about," Shelby said.

"Valium Mama. We should get her valium," Santana insisted.

"She doesn't need valium baby, she needs to let the drugs wear off, not have us pump her full of more, although if she doesn't calm down we'll talk to Aunt Terri," Shelby said and she moved around a bit. "Come here sweetheart," she said to the crying girl before her. She adjusted the two of them and sat on the bed with Rachel held gently in her arms while the three girls piled on the bed in front of them, effectively staring at Rachel.

"She doesn't need a peanut gallery ladies," Will said kindly and he took a seat next to the bed and pulled Brittany into his lap. She could still see, but they weren't crowding her. "Quinnie, off the bed baby. In a chair," he told her kindly, but again, it was an order. "Sanny can sit with you," he said before any protests or complaints could be made. The girls did as asked and Shelby spoke kindly.

"Rachel honey, do you know where you are?" she asked and Rachel shook her head no. "Does anyone want to help out?" Shelby asked and Brittany raised her hand.

Shelby nodded and Brittany smiled. "Overlook Central Hospital," she said.

"Very good," Shelby praised her. "Rachel, do you know who all the people in the room are?" she asked gently and Rachel nodded. "Very good. Will you share with me please?" she asked.

"Lips, Eyes, Bird, Sam, Key," she said, touching Shelby's arm and then pointing to the rest of the people in the room.

"Strong drugs," Will smiled.

"That's not even close to what she should be saying. What's happening to her?" Quinn asked with concern.

"It's alright Quinnie. She needs a little more time to relax and wake up. It's going to sound strange for a bit, that's all," Shelby said kindly.

"Oooh, let's play a game and get her going then," Santana said excitedly. "I can pull up the app Kenzie put on my phone," Santana said looking to Shelby for permission.

"That's a very thoughtful idea Sanny, but calm down a little bit and then you may get up on the bed. You will be gentle and calm. She hasn't officially met you yet," Shelby reminded her kindly. Santana nodded, pulled out her phone and began flipping through different apps.

"Get the one Corey told us about instead. She loves that one and it's easy," Quinn said.

"What app is that my love?" Will asked.

"When we saw them the other week, Kenzie and Corey had their Daddy's phone and there was an app for barnyard animals, colors, shapes, and something else I think," Quinn said.

"Park stuff I think," Brittany offered.

"It's interactive, but if she tells it to me and I touch it, that will help," Santana said pulling up the app on her phone. "It's not important to be fast right now is it Mama?" Santana asked.

"No baby, it's okay to go slow. I think Rachel would want that more. Right love?" she asked her kindly and Rachel nodded. She seemed to understand everything that was going on around her, but speaking correctly seemed off. When she said the words, they felt right to her, but they sounded completely wrong apparently.

Santana took a breath and then very carefully and calmly crawled onto the bed. "Okay Rae-rae. I'll show you the picture and you tell me the word, when you get it right, we'll move on. There's no time limit so just relax. Are you cool with all that?" Satana asked and Rachel nodded.

"Wait, I have a question first. Are you okay with the girls calling you Rae-rae?" Shelby asked her. Rachel shrugged. She didn't hate it, but she didn't know how she felt about it. "Girls until communication is fully restored it is Rachel, understood?" Shelby asked. It was phrased as a question, but it was still an order and Shelby knew her girls knew the difference. They all nodded and Shelby nodded at Santana to continue.

Santana pulled up the app and the first was a red circle. She pointed to the circle and looked at Rachel. "What is the name of this shape Rachel?" she asked.

"Bugs," Rachel said and Brittany struggled not to giggle.

"Try again please," Santana said kindly.

"Crawl," Rachel said.

"So close Rachel," Quinn smiled. "Try saying it slower," she offered.

"Car go," Rachel said.

"You are so close Rachel. Try a few more times, nice and slow. It's getting there," Brittany said and Will smiled. All the girls were trying to help Rachel, which seemed like a good sign.

"Girl cat," she said slowly and Quinn smiled.

"Try softer," she said moving closer to the bed.

"Circle," Rachel whispered.

"Yaaay Rae-rae!" Brittany cheered. "Oh, sorry, Rachel," Brittany said immediately correcting herself. "I'm sorry Mama. I got excited," she explained.

"You did a good correction sweetheart," Shelby praised her. "Move on to the next picture baby," Shelby said and Santana swiped her finger over the screen.

"Air," Rachel said.

"Much closer on the first shot. Good job," Santana praised. "Try again though. Try to say the beginning part," Santana encouraged.

"Share," Rachel said.

"So close. Keep trying Rachel. You're really close," Brittany said.

"Scare," Rachel said.

"That is close enough. Let's go for the next one," Santana praised. She swiped her finger across the screen and up popped a third picture.

"Diet," Rachel said and then she rolled her eyes at her own voice, because now she was hearing exactly what she was saying.

"It's just the drugs sweetheart. They're wearing off though," Will told her, seeing the look on Rachel's face. "Try again sweetheart," he told her and she nodded. Everyone was being calm and patient with her, welcoming, supportive. It was a feeling she didn't remember having for a while.

"Die-min," she said and then she laughed at herself. It just sounded so funny and stupid to her. She knew how to talk, and she was getting better, but the heavy groggy feeling was still present. She brushed away her tears and took a deep breath. "Diamond," she said softly and Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all cheered for her. It was the moment that Bruce and Anne walked in.

"Are we missing the party?" Bruce asked and the girls quickly stood to go hug him. He wrapped them all in his arms and gave them each a kiss, before moving aside so they could greet Anne properly.

"How are you feeling my sweet Bree?" she asked her specifically.

"I'm okay Miss Anne. Thank you," she said, glad to be fussed over for the moment.

"Hello Rachel, how are you feeling love? We heard that you had some dental work done," she said and Rachel nodded. Santana raised her hand and waited to be acknowledged. "Yes Sanny?" she asked.

"Her words are off, but she's really close. She's too drugged up right now. I think we should talk for her until she starts feeling better," she said, "and I gave her the nickname Rae, which Brittany changed to Rae-rae, but Miss said we have to wait till she can tell us if that's what she wants," Santana said.

"Well first of all, I am so proud of all of you girls for helping Rachel. I also think that's very smart thinking on Mama's part. Your Mama is a wise woman, which is why we keep her as a circle Mistress," Anne smiled.

"You get to keep your job Mama," Quinn teased and she snuggled into Shelby's side. Shelby giggled and gave Quinn a kiss to her temple.

"Rachel honey, do you understand everything we're saying sweetheart? I know anesthesia can mess with your reasoning sometimes," Bruce said and Rachel simply gave a thumbs up and he saw her snuggle into Shelby and Quinn, even reaching for Quinn's hand, taking it carefully. Quinn smiled and gave her a reassuring squeeze and then Bruce continued his little speech. "Well Rachel, Miss Shelby called a meeting with all of us, to discuss a game plan, but before we do that, I think we should see if we can get Doctor Schuester in here, so she can tell us when you'll be able to be released," he said and everyone seemed to nod in agreement. Rachel picked up the call button with her free hand, yawned and pressed the button to get people in to see her. Seconds later a page went out to Terri and several minutes after that, Terri entered to find her family as well as Bruce and Anne waiting for her.

"Well hello everyone," she smiled. "Have I been invited to a party?" Terri asked with a smile.

"Master Miller would like to know when Rachel can be released," Will said kindly.

"Well let's see, I think if all goes well and there are no extra complications that arise we can release Rachel into the Millers care tomorrow," Terri said.

"No," Rachel whimpered and she turned into Quinn and Shelby and started to shake. She didn't care about the pain in her mouth, wrists, or thighs. Her entire body was screaming, but she didn't want to leave the hospital with the Millers. They were nice people. She didn't mind them, but the people she wanted to stay with were Will, Shelby, and their three girls. She'd been given a word, a nickname, and the girls helped her to come out of her medically induced fog.

"This is what I wanted to have the meeting for," Shelby sighed looking directly at Bruce and she she took a calming breath of her own, made sure she was calm and began speaking. "Rachel, it's okay baby, let's all sit and talk, that's what this meeting is for. We're going to set up a game plan, so you understand everything that's going on."

"No," she whimpered and the tears came faster, mainly from the movement she was doing.

"Shhh, calm down Rachel. It's alright," Shelby cooed. "We have to talk though. We have to listen and we have to develop a game plan," Shelby told her and Rachel shook her head no and turned in further, not wanting to do this.

"Why done you andy me," she finally whimpered.

"Oh my darling," Shelby sighed. "Okay, we need to calm down and then we need to talk," Shelby said kindly.

"No! I'm good, I'm good," she cried and she pressed hereslf as far into Shelby as she could. It was something that everyone in the room had seen Santana do from time to time. Bruce was more sure now, than ever, that Rachel belonged in this family.

"Shhh, yes you are sweetheart," Shelby assured her. "You are a very good girl Rachel. You're a wonderful girl. You are a wonderful listener and you've done a great job with your communication recently. I'm very proud of you for that," Shelby told her and she noticed that Brittany raised her hand. "Yes my baby Bree?" she asked her.

"Rachel, Miss Anne and Mister Bruce are really nice people. They have two pets and we lived with them for a while. You'll get to visit us lots while you make up your mind if you want to really live with us," she said.

"I do!" Rachel yelled. Her words were clear which was a great improvement, but Terri could see her body screaming in pain. Moving that fast, was just too painful. It seemed more painful for her to just accept being "taken away" from Will and Shelby for a temporary period.

"Rachel, look at me," Shelby said sternly and she waited for Rachel to follow orders. "What are rules number one and two?" she asked her seriously. The same had been true for Rachel that were true of every other pet. The second you entered the circle, rules started being thrown at you, and you were expected to remember them, whether you stayed with the life style or not.

"Polite and respectful," she said quickly, trying to prove that she could do as told.

"Very good, and is yelling at Brittany polite?" she asked.

"No," she said honestly.

"Good girl. Apologize for yelling," Shelby ordered calmly and Rachel did so.

"I understand how scared you are. We were that scared. Miss and Sir are wonderful people and it's hard to be away from them, but Mr. Bruce does this so that we are sure it's what we want. I have quite literally been in your shoes. It's scary and it sucks, but it doesn't last forever," Brittany said kindly.

"My genius girl," Will whispered in her ear and kissed her temple, making her blush with pride. She may not always do the right thing by pet standards, but when she got things right, and they praised her, that meant everything to her.

"Everything Bree just told you is one hundred percent true and accurate," Bruce offered and then he called on Santana who had her hand raised.

"When we stayed there, we had a calendar and I was able to mark down the days. It sounds corny, but it helps," she said.

"I still have that calendar Rachel. It's a dry erase board, so we can write lots of things on there to look forward to," Anne offered.

"No. Mama," Rachel whimpered. She'd heard Santana say it and Brittany, and she thought Quinn mentioned it once or twice during their phone call and right now, the only person she wanted was Shelby.

"Miss Anne, do we have to go through these steps?" Santana asked sadly curling into the head Mistress of their circle. She couldn't believe how painful it was to watch Rachel be so sad. Rachel was clearly scared, and Santana just wanted to make it better. If Rachel was with them, then she would at least be calmer.

"Yes my girl we do. Every one has to go through this. You know Mackenzie and Courtney yes? Their super little girls and they had to go through this too and it was just as tough. Why don't we explain to Rachel why we go through this," she said. "Does anyone want to try?" she asked and Quinn raised her hand. "Go on Quinnie," she said kindly.

"Rae-rae," she started and Will leaned forward and gave her a pop to her bottom. "She said Mama though," Quinn defended.

"She didn't agree to a nickname," Will said. "That is your last warning!," he added firmly and she pouted, but nodded and turned back to Rachel.

"Santana and Brittany and I came from a horrible woman. She messed with our heads. I feel like maybe the people you were with messed with your head too somehow. I promise you'll get to see us a lot while you learn the rules with Miss Anne and Mister Bruce. They are very nice people," Quinn offered.

"No. Mama, please," Rachel begged.

"Okay, Rachel, Shelby, Dr. Schuester and Bruce Miller," Bruce announced. "If I did not call your name, kindly leave the room," he said and the girls pouted.

"Sir, I want to help Rachel! I want to prove I can be good and they won't replace me," Santana said quickly.

"Santana my love, you and I and your sisters and Sir are going to leave the room, as we were asked to do. While we are out, we are going to sit down and have a very long talk," Anne said, not liking what Santana had just said.

* * *

"Mama please," Rachel pleaded.

"Shhh, Rachel honey, let's calm down and breathe and we're going to talk. That's all we're going to do, but I know that your body is still healing, so let's just calm down and breathe and then we can talk it all out," Shelby said.

"No, you're my Mama, please Miss. Please," she begged.

"Shhh, calm down Rachel. Breathe, we're going to talk. I'm not leaving you. I'm staying right here. I'm holding you, and Mister Bruce, Dr. Schuester and I are all going to talk to you. I'm right here," Shelby said.

"Rachel dear. Why is Miss Shelby your Mama?" Bruce asked her kindly.

"She, she, she," Rachel stammered.

"Shhhh, it's alright Rachel. Take your time. I'm not in a rush. We have quite a few hours left in the day to get this straightened out," Bruce told her.

"She. When I called. It was late. She came and fed me. She was nice. She didn't have to be. No one did. I'm not worth anything to anyone. She was nice, and I never had a Mama. She spanked me when I was bad, but she still came back. She didn't treat me different. She treats me like her girls. Bree calls her Mama. Quinnie said it on the phone," she said slowly, tears still falling, and her breath started to get more ragged and strangled.

"Rachel honey, do me a favor. Just breathe. In slow and out slow," Terri said doing the technique with her and eventually she calmed down. "Very good Rachel. That was wonderful," Terri praised her. "Now, you answered Mister Miller's questions and you did so beautifully. If he doesn't have any more, I want to talk to you about some of your medical stuff. I need to know that you consent to that. Legally I can not and will not share medical information about you with anyone other than who you say is okay," Terri said.

"They can hear," Rachel said.

"Alright, so I ran your blood screening. You are a very lucky girl who has somehow managed to escape all forms of chloroform poisoning," Terri said. "That's first. Secondly, you need to start aqua therapy. It will be a combination of water and weight training. Walking is going to be painful for a while," Terri said.

"I found out the other day. Is the pain going to shoot all over me all the time?" Rachel asked.

"Back up. I need some clarification. What do you mean you found out the other day?" Bruce asked calmly.

"I think you should tell them sweetheart. If you don't want to tell them, then I will tell it for you," Shelby offered.

Rachel shook her head and recounted the story of how she made her way to the nurses' station, and got the phone number for Will and Shelby's house. "And you made it back to the bed on your own?" Bruce asked her.

"No Sir. A very tall man carried me. The nurse just snapped her finger and he showed up and put me back in bed here," she said honestly.

"What did you feel in your body when you walked to the station?" Terri asked her.

"It just felt like a lot of pins and needles. Maybe a little bit of ripping, but I was only focused on getting to the computer to get the phone number of the people I feel are safe," she told her honestly.

"I'm very glad you think that Will and Shelby are safe people. They are safe people. I have known them for a very long time," Terri said and Rachel smiled.

"Bree already spilled the beans. I know who you are in relation to them," Rachel said.

"Do not interrupt Rachel," Bruce scolded gently.

Terri smiled and gently pet Rachel's face. "You're a good girl Rachel and you're driven and you know what you want and all of that is good. I would be happy to call you my niece at some point, but for right now. You have to follow the rules that Master Miller has set in place. I can and will call you my niece if you like, even if you don't choose this life style," Terri said.

"I don't know any other life," Rachel whined.

"We're not going to make you choose immediately sweetheart. That is how my girls got into trouble and they are lucky they found their way to our circle, because Master Miller knows a lot of people in a lot of high places. My girls are extremely lucky that he and Miss Kate had a mutual friend and that the mutual friend thinks quite highly of Master Bruce Miller," Shelby told her. "Now what you need to remember, throughout your entire probationary period is that there are rules in place. Including steps to take to come and live with Mister Will, and I and our girls permanently, should you decide that is what you want."

"I do. I want a Mama and Daddy and sisters," Rachel cried.

"Shhh, calm please," Bruce said kindly. "Rachel honey. I want you to listen to me. You have an idealized version of what this family will be like. Do you know how living with them would work? How living our circle of people would work?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to be polite and respectful Sir," she said desperately.

"Yes, that is very good sweetheart, but what about when you mess up? What about when you're human and you make a mistake? What happens then?" Bruce asked.

"I am punished," she said.

"Sometimes yes. What else?" he pressed gently and she stalled and looked at him curiously. She didn't know the answer to that question.

"Well I will just always follow instructions," Rachel reasoned.

"The same way you followed instructions when Dr. Schuester told you to stay resting in your bed?" Bruce questioned.

"That was different. I'm not safe here!" she protested getting agitated and angry.

"Calm down little girl," Shelby said. "We need to discuss this. You need to understand why you can't come live with me right away," Shelby said and Rachel felt angry tears fall. All she heard was how she was not wanted. She was a typical stubborn nineteen year old girl who thought she knew everything.

* * *

Anne took everyone down to the cafeteria and everyone sat down at a table of her choosing. "Sanny, come with me my love. We'll get pudding and water for everyone," she said kindly and Santana nodded. She went with Anne and was not at all surprised when Anne wrapped a protective and kind arm around her shoulders and spoke kindly to her.

"Are you mad at me Miss?" Santana asked.

"Should I be? Have you done something you think I won't approve of?" Anne questions.

"Not that I can think of," she said honestly.

"I'm not mad Sanny, I just want to talk. I want to discuss what you mentioned earlier, about how you'll be a good girl so your Mama and Daddy won't get rid of you," Anne said. "Sweetheart, the fact that you even think that concerns me greatly. No member of my circle should feel that way or be made to feel that way. So why don't you tell me what's been going on."

"I just know I'm not perfect and if I can't be perfect, they're not going to want me anymore. I fight too much. I'm too much trouble. I cry too often. You name it and I do it wrong. I always have. My whole life. My parents have always told me that. Miss Kate just reinforced it," she said.

"Sanny," she said kindly. "Sweetheart, you and Quinnie have so much more in common than you will ever understand. However, I want you to think. When you were living with us, what was your job every morning when you came down for breakfast. Do you remember that first week?" Anne asked kindly.

"I had to write three positive words about myself and I had to mean them. I was supposed to do it before breakfast, but some days it was very hard and I had to do one before each meal and if we went to Mama and Daddy's then I had to call you and speak it to you. I wasn't allowed to text," Santana told her.

"That is correct," Anne smiled. "Nine puddings and nine waters please," Anne said to the lunch lady once they made it up to her. "Sweetheart, I did that in hopes that you would believe what you said, that it would be ingrained in your body, so you would truly understand how amazing you are and will always be. I wanted you to learn that your biological parents and Miss Kate were so wrong about you," Anne said.

"I just don't want to mess this up. I don't know if Rachel will come live with us, but if she does, because of who I am, I'm so scared that I'll hurt her or being really mean somehow and I'll then I'll be asked to leave, because I know Master Miller doesn't put up with such rude behavior," she said honestly.

"I want to thank you for being so honest with me Sanny. That's very brave of you. Now, I would like for you to tell me what you heard about Jenna," Anne said and Santana looked at her, with a dropped jaw. "I'm the head of this circle for a reason my love," Anne said kindly.

"Harry and I were playing at Madam Sylvester's party on Thursday and then yesterday Daddy and I talked about what happened in slightly more details, but not all of them, because it's really none of my business," she said honestly.

"Yes, well I think at some point we're going to have a conversation between you, Jenna, and myself, so we can get everything ironed out. What do you know about Jenna?" Anne asked.

"That she tried to convince Ryan to be a girl, because she didn't want another brother or to be not the youngest in her house, or both maybe, and she got found out," Santana said. "Daddy said it was very serious because she was messing with someone's psyche," she said.

Anne nodded, handed one prepared tray of puddings and waters to Santana and taking the second one for herself and paid for the order. They made it back to the table and Anne handed out the snacks, to Will and the girls and then took one for herself. "Are we going to talk more Miss Anne?" Santana asked.

"Do you have more you want to talk about?" Anne asked her kindly.

"Um, not at the moment," she said honestly.

"Then I think for right now, we have our pudding and water and then go back to the rest of our family and give them their snack too," Anne said.

* * *

"You can't leave," Rachel cried and she held on to Shelby as tightly as she could, her body screaming in pain as she struggled to get a good grip.

"Shhh, Rachel honey. I can't stay all day. I have things to do at my house today. I know that Miss Anne said she would stay with you this afternoon," Shelby said.

"No! Mama please!" she begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh, I am so sorry my girl. I am," she said kindly. "Here, let's calm down," Shelby said kindly and she glanced toward the door to see Will and the girls waiting for her, just outside the door frame. "Shhh, calm down. Take a breath, let's talk," Shelby said kindly.

"I'll be good Mama, please!" Rachel pleaded.

"Shhh, you're a good girl Rachel. No one is debating that, but there are steps we need to follow, including you starting out with Master and Mistress Miller and I promise you my sweet girl, you are not the first young lady to flip out over not coming to live with the person of their choosing immediately," she assured her. "Come on, we're going to write together," Shelby said kindly, picking up the pen and the new note pad that Terri had given to Rachel. "Let's write down Mama's number," Shelby said. She was very leery of referring to herself as Mama when it came to Rachel, but this girl was clearly upset and if she wanted a Mama, she was going to get one. Including the type who did what was needed rather than what was wanted. "We're going to write it down together baby. Let's write the numbers together," she said and Rachel nodded, sniffling softy and then telling Shelby what numbers to write.

"That was wonderful Rachel. I'm so proud of you for remembering the number correctly," Shelby praised her. "Now, this number is a number you can always call. Let's write down the times I want you to call today. Do you think you can do that?" Shelby asked trying to give Rachel something to look forward to. "Let's see. Mama has three voice lessons today, so you can call at four pm to let me know how your day went. I want to know what you ate, and what you drank, and if anything was done to you or with you from the different doctors and nurses you talk with today. Do you think you can do that?" she asked and Rachel nodded, staring at the paper in front of her and the hands that were writing it.

"Very good my love. And then I want to hear from you again at seven pm. I have to help Quinn get a bath at that time, because she has an appointment to get to tonight, but I will have time to talk to you before hand. Maybe this time, you can tell me what you ate for dinner. I also want you to talk to Miss Anne and find out what day you can come to dinner with us. On that day, I will cook your favorite dinner, do you think that sounds good?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Mama? Can I have the pen please?" she asked and Shelby nodded, handing it over. Rachel wrote in tiny script next to the four pm, "What I did today, doctors, nurses, activities," and then she thought for a moment. Next to the seven pm time she wrote, "What I ate today. When I go for dinner. What I'd like to eat," and then she handed the pen to Shelby who smiled.

"That is wonderful Rachel. I'm very proud of you. I want you to think about this one though sweetheart," she said tapping her finger on the sentence that said what I'd like to eat. "Is that what Mama said?" she asked her kindly. For a millisecond Rachel worried, but she calmed down the second Shelby pet the side of her face and spoke kindly. "It's just listening skills darling. Try to remember. You won't be in any trouble if you don't get it right," she assured her.

Rachel closed her eyes and thought and then scratched out the sentence and tried again. "Tell Mama what my favorite dinner is and she'll make it for me when Miss Anne says I can go for dinner," she wrote. "Which I hope is soon Mama," she said aloud, turning a bit to look at Shelby directly.

"You my darling girl are very smart and a very good listener. I'm very proud of you," Shelby told her. "I hope you get to have dinner with us soon as well," Shelby said honestly. "Now, are you calm?" she asked and Rachel nodded tearfully. "We'll get to talk two more times today my sweet girl and you can talk to me, or Mister Will, or any of the girls, or all of us both times that you call. We won't be home until very late tonight, otherwise I would tell you that you can call at ten pm as well," Shelby explained.

Rachel nodded and hugged Shelby tightly. "Soon my sweet girl. Soon you'll be in a real house and people will be around you all the time and it won't be so hard, I promise darling," Shelby told her and with a few last sweet kisses to her forehead Shelby left the room and Anne came in.

"Rachel my darling, I know you're not happy sweetheart. It's okay to be unhappy. I'm glad you have such a strong connection with this family so soon. It's a very good sign, but I want you to remember something. Even if you determine that this life style is not for you and you want options of other paths, we will help you with that and you will always be allowed to know and visit us and any other member of our circle that you find a connection with," she told her.

"No Miss Anne. I want to be with that family," Rachel said smiling and staring at Shelby's hand writing, wishing it was four pm already.

* * *

Hailey sat at her vanity, in her robe and nothing else, while her pet Matthew applied make up to her face, making her look even more beautiful than he thought she already was, while Kyle styled her hair carefully. It was eight fifteen and their guests would be at the house any moment.

"Miss, would you like your hair up or down tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Down is fine my darling," she told him. He finished brushing her hair and Matthew held up two different lipsticks. She selected the pink one and Matt smiled before carefully applying it to her lips. Once she was all done up, they moved to her closet and discussed what she should wear.

"I love her in this one though," Kyle said selecting a black teddy, that was sold as lingerie but looked too sophisticated for bed time. It accented her breasts and the narrow point at the bottom drew anyone's eyes down to her long toned and tanned legs. It was a very sexy outfit as far as Kyle was concerned.

"I like that one too, but we have babies coming tonight," Matthew said.

"Kenzie and Corey are coming?" Kyle asked. "Mistress, I do not mean to sound disrespectful, but they are called babies for a reason and I think this may frighten them," he said as respectfully as he could. Hailey had made the decision and he would abide by it, but they were called babies for a reason. Mackenzie and Courtney acted like little girls and didn't go to many parties.

"Mistress Hughes is interested in what you're doing and she is the one coming to observe. Kenzie and Corey will be in the kitchen with a rotating baby sitter, so they can socialize a bit, and Mistress and Masters Hughes can watch the demonstration," Hailey explained.

"I'm sorry if my concern sounded as though I questioned your judgement Miss," Kyle said.

"Come here my boy," she told him and he moved over to his Mistress, kneeling before her. She gently cupped his chin, tipped it upward, so they were eye to eye and she kissed him lightly on his lips.

"You have pleased me greatly, by showing concern for other pets," she told him giving him another kiss. He smiled and melted slightly into the kiss. Once it broke she helped him to his feet. "You've both done wonderfully with my hair and make up. Both of you are to go and shower now please. When you come out, black pants and a white button up top, left unbuttoned," she told them. "Your model will be here soon and I will greet her and be sure she is properly prepared before you two handsome gentlemen come to work on her," she said and with a quick kiss and a playful smack to both of her boys, everyone went to do as told.

Hailey went downstairs and as she reached the bottom step the doorbell rang and Hailey grinned. "Well well well, it's my beautiful model," Hailey smiled.

"Hello Miss Carson," Quinn beamed.

"So polite my love," Hailey smiled and she let Will and Quinn inside and smiled giving Quinn a warm and loving hug. "How are you feeling my sweet girl?" she asked.

"I'm good. Excited and also a bit nervous," she said honestly.

"As anyone would be. Where are your sisters and your Mama?" she asked. Hailey was good at reading the new and younger pets. These three girls specifically would alternate between the terms Mama and Miss, but everyone learned that anxiety, nerves, and general newness, usually lead to the term Mama.

"They are on their way over Miss. Sanny was trying to find the right outfit," she said.

"Well I'm sure that once they are ready, they will be very glad to be here to support you," Hailey smiled. "Are you ready to get prepared? My boys are upstairs being sure they look presentable," she said.

"I'm ready for whatever you need Miss Carson," Quinn said.

"Well how about you and Daddy and I, go into the other room. You'll need to disrobe, lie down on the cart we have set up for you, and we have to insert one little thing into you," she said.

"Insert miss?" she asked with hesitation.

"Yes my love. Since we are covering you with ice cream, you'll be very cold and if I were to send you into any form of hypothermia, not only would your Aunt Terri be mad, but I'd have your Mama, Daddy, sisters, Master Miller and Mistress Miller chasing me down to hurt me, for injuring our sweet Quinn," she said and Quinn blushed. Being reminded how loved and protected she was, was always a embarrassing somehow. "It's a simple thermometer. I've seen your Mama cook with this. You put one end in the turkey or chicken that you are cooking and the output screen sits outside the oven. In this case, we'd stick the thermometer end in your bottom and then the output screen will be in Matt and Kyle's vision at all times," Hailey explained.

"Thank you for keeping me safe Miss," Quinn said.

"Anything for you my darling girl. Will you and your Daddy accompany me to the sitting room please?" she asked and Quinn nodded, holding tight to Will's hand.

"I'm sorry Miss. I move very slow still," Quinn said taking tiny baby steps while Will helped support her.

"It's alright darling. Perhaps Daddy can carry you?" she suggested and Quinn blushed. In her mind, being carried was not a good thing, it made her look incapable of serving a Master or Mistress correctly somehow. "Surgery is very intense, the fact that you are even doing this, is very impressive. I'm very proud of you," Hailey said and Quinn's blush disappeared and a smile took over her face. To please another Master or Mistress was a great accomplishment for her, it meant that she had shown she was a good pet to her own Master and Mistress.

Quinn agreed and Will carefully scooped her up and she let out a soft grunt. "Daddy," she said softly. "Will you stay with me please?" she asked quickly.

"For as long as I can sweetheart, yes," he assured her and he carefully put her on what looked like a medical gurney. "Hailey where did you get this?" he asked carefully setting Quinn down on the movable bed.

"Hear that Quinnie? Daddy thinks he is the only one with medical connections," she teased and Quinn smiled and very carefully laid down, wincing slightly as the pain went through her stomach. "What's that face for?" Hailey asked her with concern.

"It just hurts a little bit when I lay down on my back Miss. I can't sit up from this position. I have to roll to my side and have someone help me for a few more days," Quinn said.

"You my sweet Quinnie are a very brave girl and oddly the cold from the ice cream, may help you with healing," she smiled. Quinn nodded and carefully stretched out and then Will took off all her clothes, revealing a lithe naked body and Quinn reached for his hand. "Do you have any questions sweetheart?" Hailey asked.

"Can Daddy put the thermometer in me?" she aasked.

"Titles sweetheart," Will reminded her and she immediately panicked.

"Miss, oh my God, I'm so sorry Miss Carson," she said.

"Calm down sweetheart, it's alright that you forgot and to answer your question, yes he can. I will let him put that in you while I check on my boys. Once the boys are ready, they will stay in here and design you. When they are finished, you will be wheeled out for display and they will be questioned about their choices. You won't be questioned at all. Once the questions are finished, the guests will be allowed to eat the ice cream. I was going to have them lick the ice cream and toppings off of you, to give you some extra pleasure, but I talked to Aunt Terri and she is very against that, this early in the game," she said kindly petting Quinn's face and then with a quick kiss to her forehead, she left them alone so Will could put the thermometer inside Quinn's body.

"Daddy, is this gonna hurt?" she asked.

"No sweetheart, not at all. It may be slightly uncomfortable, but it won't hurt you. Miss Carson even left some KY here to help lubricate you and I see that she's filed down the end so it's round and smooth," he said.

"Filed?" Quinn asked.

"Yes baby. You know when Mama cooks turkey or chicken or lamb sometimes and we use this thermometer? It has a very sharp pointy end so that it can pierce the meat. Normally, that's what you want, but in this case, we don't want it piercing you," he smiled and she grinned and nodded him. Once she was well lubricated, he slowly worked it into place and turned it on. It beeped and finally registered at 98 degrees even.

There was a soft knock at the door and Quinn and Will turned their heads. "Come in," Will called and Quinn immediately took his hand, squeezing it purely out of anxiety. He squeezed it back and smiled as both Kyle and Matt walked in, and Quinn relaxed immediately. She loved these boys. All his girls did. They were tall, muscular, well trained, and both had a killer smile to match stunning eyes. "Hello Master Scheuster," they greeted together before focusing in on the young naked girl on the table.

"Quinnie!" Kyle smiled at her. "Hey beautiful," he said giving her a kiss on her lips. "What's cookin?" he teased her.

"Me," she laughed and then kissed Matt, who was next in line.

"We appreciate you doing this sweetheart, but are you sure you want to?" Matt asked lightly tracing his finger over her small incision.

"It's the only sex thing I can do, so yes, I want to," she said honestly.

"As long as you're sure, that's all we need to know," Kyle smiled petting her hair, brushing it back out of her eyes. "Actually that's a lie, the other thing we need to know is your safe word," he smiled.

"You know it silly," she grinned. "Everyone knows everyone else's. We get tested on it regularly," she said.

"And yet, I still want you to tell us," Matt said kindly and noticed Will nodding his approval just out of Quinn's sight line.

"It's watermelon, Mister Matt," she said politely.

"I'm not a master yet honey," he told her.

"I know, but you're training to be one, so I'm going to practice. You'll be a Master long before I'll ever get out of being green," she said.

"Quinnie," he asked kindly. "Are you happy being green?" he asked her and she nodded. "So then it's fine. I know that your Mama and Daddy love you so much, they wouldn't care if you were green until the day you died. Green is where we start, so we can learn safely and grow, and feel comfortable. You've been in our circle for seven months," he said and she raised her hand to interrupt him. The ever-perfect Quinn. He nodded, letting her say what she needed.

"Six months," she corrected kindly.

"See that? I didn't get it right. I'm not perfect. I may not even pass my test tonight, but I know it's something I'm ready to try. You have to want it before you are ready to move on, and if you never want it, that's okay too," Matt told her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"Anything, for you sweetheart," Kyle smiled, petting her cheek, neckline, and arm gently, knowing those were reassuring spots for her. "Now, do you want your Daddy to stay, or should he go out with the other guests and wait to see the finished product?" Kyle asked.

"Um, I don't mind. Whatever you want to do Daddy," she told him.

"Then I am going to wait outside," he said. "When Miss Carson tests these two wonderful gentlemen, I don't want to be accused of feeding them extra information or giving them pointers. They are both brilliant young men and will be able to pass the test without my help," Will smiled. "Plus, I know nothing about food design and presentation," he grinned and Quinn let out a little giggle. With a quick kiss to everyone's cheek, Will left them alone.

"Alright Quinnie, let's take this slow okay? First off, we're going to turn on the bed warmer. Your temperature is registering at ninety eight, which is perfectly normal, but we can not let you fall below ninety five. That's when hypothermia starts to set in. So for you, we're going to set you at ninety six. In order to keep you warmer for longer and your body from going into shock, the table will stay on warm, and we're going to give you a slow massage to keep blood circulating. Easy breathing on your part, okay love?" Matt explained to her. She nodded, took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, closing her eyes and letting their slightly slick warm hands rub over her body.

"How are your hands so slippery Mister Kyle?" she asked.

"We're using peanut oil to rub you down," he told her.

"I'm gonna need a bath," she laughed. "Please don't press near my scar," she requested.

"Of course Quinnie and if we get too close you can always say your safeword, which is what again?" Matt asked her.

"Watermelon," she said and they politely paused the massage, to prove to her that they would listen and respect her. She smiled gratefully, went back to her slow rhythmic breathing and let the boys coat her body first in peanut oil and then in ice cream, fruit toppings, whipped cream, crushed walnuts, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and cherries. The cherries were the last touch and Matt smiled at her.

"Okay sweetheart, we're each going to feed you one. Bite only half. You may eat it," Matt explained while Kyle checked the temperature gage. She was reading just above ninety six degrees and he turned up the heat on the bed a little more. Quinn bit half the cherry and swallowed. Matt used his tongue to open his half of the cherry a little more and then used it to cover her nipple, as Kyle was repeating the process on the other side.

"Alright Quinnie, you're all set. We're going to wheel you out, answer our Miss's questions and then we will get you cleaned up and into a warmed robe to start," Kyle told her and she nodded, lying perfectly still for them.

Quinn was wheeled into the observatory and everyone oohed and ahhed about how fantastic she looked. She truly looked good enough to eat. Hailey then began asking her questions, each of the boys alternating between giving answers. There was no pausing, no stuttering, no stalling. She asked, and they knew the right answer.

"How are you ensuring that your model doesn't slip into hypothermia?" Hailey asked.

"She is wearing a food thermometer. It is located in her rectum and has been filed down to ensure that she is not accidentally punctured," Kyle answered.

Hailey nodded and smiled. "What did you coat her body with. It appears to be shiny and not from the ice cream.

"We went through an allergy history to ensure she is not allergic to peanut products. All the guests will not be eating directly off of the model as some are, but the peanut oil was used to massage her body briefly before we began to ensure proper blood circulation.

Hailey nodded and continued her line of questioning. "Daddy," Brittany hissed softly to him. "Daddy, she's going to freeze if they keep this up," she said with concern.

"No sweetheart, look, they have a thermometer in her. They know exactly what her temperature is. Yes, she is cold, but she'll warm up soon, I promise," Will said and Brittany looked unsure. All she could remember was Kate and how horrible she'd been to them.

* * *

_"Bitch! I asked you who broke the glass! You answer question immediate!" Kate screamed, having slapped Brittany across the face. _

_"Hey!" Santana and Quinn said protectively and they each received a similar slap. _

_"The three of you are so tight? Fine, you'll all suffer the same punishment!" she said and without warning, she shoved all three of them out of the house and into the freezing cold of winter. It was twenty degrees outside with an inch or two of snow on the ground, and she locked them all out of the house. "I don't care if you freeze to death!" she shouted at them._

* * *

"Daddy, please, I can't," Brittany cried and he took her into the kitchen to be with Mackenzie, Courtney, and Hannah were sitting. Hannah was now watching the girls while Mark and Allison watched the demonstration.

"Bee-bee!" Mackenzie cried happily when she saw her and she ran over to her, giving her a hug. "No cwy Bee-bee, you be safes in here wif us. Corey, Bee-bee gonna sit wif us," she told her sister.

"You okay Bree?" Hannah asked with concern and Brittany nodded.

"I just need to not remember," Brittany said honestly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Sunday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. I want to take a moment to say thanks. Thank you to everyone who is reading and supporting this story. I appreciate every last bit of it. I do hope that I've answered your questions so far, and if I haven't, then please PM me, and I'll be glad to tell you what I can, without ruining the rest of the story. Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

******Need to Know:**

******~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Tuesday evening into Wednesday.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Warnings:**

**~ I'm fairly sure, it's a pretty fluffy chapter**

**~ Mackenzie and Courtney are in this story a little more. Again, I'm saying this, because some people don't quiet get it. Biologically, these girls are in their early and mid twenties. They act around 3 years old, almost at all times! Being older than three, is much too frightening, so they stay where it's safe - toddlerville. There is NO SEX when it comes to them - EVER!**

******Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

The quiz finished and as soon as Hailey announced her boys were released from their test and everyone was free to go into the kitchen to have their ice cream, Santana all but pulled Shelby over to Quinn as fast as humanly possible. "I know you took care of her, I'm trying, I swear, but clean her up!" Santana said, trying not to yell and failing.

"Sanny stop!" Quinn said taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "I remember too, but it's not the same. This is so different. I vo-vo-lun-teered," she said.

"And now your teeth are chattering. No more cold. Clean up," Santana said, unshed tears in her eyes.

"We're going to clean her up right now Sanny, do you want to help us?" Kyle asked her and she nodded violently. She had to make sure Quinn was okay. They all shared the same awful memory, and Shelby and Will only got bits and pieces of it, during the first month of their permanent placement. They weren't quite able to weave the entire story together, but it was gathered knowledge that lead them to understand the girls had terrible memories about winter and being cold.

"Watermelon, her word is watermelon. I'm calling it for her and if you won't listen to that, I'm calling bubblegum, which is my word. Game stops now, no more cold," Santana said and she let her walls burst and the tears come down her face. She wasn't focused at all and it was starting to get out of control.

"Sanny, shhh, please d-d-d-don't cry," Quinn said calmly. "Feel," she said taking her sister's hand and putting it on the bed, showing her how warm it was. "I'm okay Sanny, just a little cold," Quinn said.

"No. Cold is bad!" Santana whimpered.

"But we have to be calm and p-p-p-p-po, ugh," she grunted. "Polite," she said.

"Cold is bad, bubblegum, bubblegum, bubblegum," she said softly, over and over and over, needing the game to stop.

"Sanny, breathe baby. Kyle and Matt are cleaning her up, but they have to be slow and gentle," Shelby told her. "You know that. We can't go from one extreme to another, because what might happen if we do?" Shelby pressed. Santana was trying and Shelby wanted to reward that, but she also wanted to get the safety lesson in as well. Santana wasn't focusing and Shelby was trying to pull her back in so that she could realize Quinn really was okay.

"No, Mama, bubblegum!" Santana cried not wanting to answer the question.

"Sanny, look honey, feel this. These are what we're using to clean Quinnie off," Matt said gently, coming around to her side and wrapping a warm towel over her hand. "See Sanny? We keep it warm to help ease her body back. Nice and warm, nice and slow, so we can avoid shock" Matt said and Kyle continued to clean her off, pooling all the ice cream and toppings into the center of Quinn's belly and scooping it into a large bowl. Then he continued to gently clean her up with more warm towels while Shelby and Matt talked to Santana to get her to calm down some more.

"Are you feeling warmer now Quinnie?" Kyle asked her once he noted that her temperature went up a half a degree at the removal of all the ice cream.

"Mama! Bubblegum for Quinnie. Bubblegum," Santana cried.

"I got her Matt, but thank you for trying," Shelby said and she pulled Santana close and held her tightly. "Shhh, it's okay baby. Quinnie's okay and so is Sanny. Everyone is safe. No one has hypothermia, or frost bite. Everyone played nicely and you did a very good job worrying about your sister. Mama is so proud of you," Shelby cooed gently and Santana continued to cry.

Matt and Kyle finished wiping Quinn clean, and then helped her to stand and wrapped her in a warm fuzzy robe. "Our miss got this for you," Kyle told her.

"Really?" she asked pulling the warm, soft, green robe a little tighter around her body.

"For you," Kyle grinned. "Thank you for being a lovely model. You did brilliantly," he said and Quinn blushed, but kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad I could help," she told him and then carefully moved over to Shelby and Santana. "Mama? I know I was just covered in it, but can I go have ice cream too?" she asked.

"Yes baby. I think that's a very good idea, but that robe is not coming off of you, until Daddy and I get you home and into a warm shower and then a bath. I don't want you going to bed, coated in sugar and peanut oil," Shelby laughed.

"Okay Mama," Quinn said and she simply hugged Santana. "Sanny, I'm okay. I am. I promise. Look. No more stutter. Come on. Let's go into the other room and have sundaes with everyone else. Including Bree," she said. Santana nodded and very reluctantly let go of Shelby and hugged Quinn. "Come on," Quinn urged and before she could continue, her stomach rumbled. "See? Hungry," she smiled.

Santana let out a small, tearful laugh, and went with Quinn, very slowly and carefully, into the kitchen. Santana however, stopped short of the door, unable to go in, memories flooding her body, and she started to tremble. "Go on in Quinnie. Mama and Sanny will be right there," Shelby said kindly, taking her into the hallway bathroom.

Quinn walked in and the first person to spot her was Courtney. "Bee-bee, you sisser!" Courtney called loudly and excitedly, even though she was sitting right next to Brittany on a bar stool, while Will stood behind Brittany, keeping her wrapped in a tight hug. She was flanked by the two babies of the circle, mainly because they saw how sad she looked and that wasn't right to them. They didn't like when anyone in their circle was sad and would do anything in their power to help cheer them up.

"Shhh, indoor voices Corey," Mark said from the other side of the table and then he picked up her spoonful of sundae and fed it to her. He wanted her to eat her dessert now, because once they got home, she was going straight to bed. She and Mackenzie were already fighting sleep as it was.

"Bee-bee," Mackenzie said kindly. "Look Bee-bee, Quinnie no hurted. Her happy," she said and then she carefully picked up a spoonful of her own ice cream and offered it to Brittany to try and make her smile and Brittany graciously accepted the bite.

Quinn wrapped her sister in a careful hug and didn't let go. "I'm okay Bree, I promise," Quinn whispered.

"Quinnie, I feeds you," Mackenzie said and then she fed her a bit as well.

Quinn kindly accepted and then smiled. "Thank you Kenzie, that was very sweet of you," Quinn smiled.

"You no hurted Quinnie?" Courtney asked. Something wasn't right. Quinn was fine and yet Brittany still looked super sad to her.

"No. I don't hurt. I'm fine. I'm not even cold anymore," she said and they both looked at her curiously. Quinn noticed Mark shaking his head. His girls would not understand anything she was talking about as they were not told about it and Allison and Mark were sure it would scare them. Quinn smiled at him and tried to cover smoothly. "Quinnie was pretending to be an ice cream sundae and Bree thought Quinnie was really really freezing, that's all," she said.

"You sillies," Mackenzie smiled.

"She very much is," Will said wrapping his two blonde girls in a tight hug. "Where are Mama and Sanny?" he asked.

"Sanny was very upset, so they stopped in the bathroom," she said.

"Sanny cry too?" Mackenzie asked.

"Excuse me little one, we mind our business," Mark scolded gently and little Mackenzie pouted. She didn't want her friends being sad.

"You know what I think Kenzie?" Will asked kindly. "I think that Bree and Sanny are just super tired and need to go to bed early," he said kindly.

"Daz why Mama makes us go nap time," Courtney pouted.

"Well right now, it's dessert time, so why don't we finish eating," Mark said trying to keep his girls on track.

"I like that idea too Daddy," Quinn said giving Will a pleading look.

"Why don't you try getting yourself a small bowl sweetheart," Will said and she nodded and very carefully walked herself over to the dessert bar, selecting three scoops of vanilla. She covered one in chocolate syrup, one in gummy bears for Brittany, and one in fresh strawberries for Santana. Then she covered the whole thing in whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. She went to lift it and turn around to walk back, but couldn't move while carrying the bowl. It was suddenly a very difficult task and then the knot in her robe opened up. Kelly was standing nearby watching and when she saw Quinn start to get really upset and frustrated, she quickly moved in.

"It's my Quinnie Bear," she said gently wrapping her in a hug, being sure to block her naked body from the rest of the room.

"Miss Kelly, I need my Daddy," she pouted, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Okay sweetheart. It's alright, take a breath, what did you get in your hand?" Kelly asked her kindly, gently taking it and setting it aside so that she could do Quinn's robe up in a tighter knot.

"I, got, ice cream for me and my sisters. They're both very upset," she said whimpering softly.

"I think they have some company in that department yeah?" Kelly asked her kindly. "Come on my love. Let's get you and your ice cream all back to your Daddy, and I'm sure your sisters are waiting for you," she said.

"No. Sanny isn't happy and Bree is freaking out, and I just. I want to cry and Rae-rae isn't happy either," she said and she finally broke down crying, the pain near her stitches starting to radiate through her body.

"Oh sweetheart," Kelly said and she gathered Quinn close and looked around the room. Spotting Shelby, who was by herself and passing through the room, she flagged her down and Shelby sighed and walked over.

"Hey," she said kissing her friend's cheek.

"Mama!" Quinn cried.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked kindly.

"I can't carry this and Sanny's upset, and Bree is freaking out, and Rae-rae is lonely, and I can't do this anymore," she cried.

"Oh, my sweet baby girl," Shelby said. "Come on. Come with Mama. We're going to sit down and we're going to have your portion of this fabulous sundae that you built, because you deserve it. You did so well tonight, and I am so proud of you," Shelby told her.

"And Miss Kelly is going to sit with the pair of you, because I haven't seen you all in nearly a week," Kelly said kindly and the three went to an empty couch, took a seat and Quinn cuddled into Shelby, feeling tired and not ready to move. It was only nine o'clock and yet, Shelby had three exhausted girls. "Here sweetheart. Can I help you?" Kelly offered kindly holding her hand out for the bowl of sundae.

Shelby handed it over and cuddled Quinn into her side. "Quinnie, this is so thoughtful. You made a bowl for you and your sisters. I am so proud of you my darling girl," she told her, kissing the top of her head.

"You my darling girl have always been thoughtful, for as long as I have known you," Kelly praised her and then she looked in the bowl, zeroing in on the pile of ice cream with chocolate syrup on it, knowing that was Quinn's pick. "Here baby, open up," Kelly said. "It's okay that you're tired and sad and need help," Kelly assured her and Quinn let Kelly feed her slowly in small bites.

"Who or what is a Rae-rae?" Kelly asked.

"She's the new girl in the hospital," Quinn whimpered. "She looks like Mama, and Mr. Bruce thinks Mama and Daddy are gonna be good for her," Quinn whimpered, trying to pull herself together.

"Yeah? You're going to get a new sister? That's pretty exciting huh?" Kelly questioned gently.

"Sanny was scared, but she's doing better I think, and we all met her today, and she's so scared, we just want her to come be with us and know it's alright," Quinn said

"Alright baby girl, eat please," Shelby said kindly and she looked sternly at Kelly, silently encouraging her to change the subject.

"Tell me Quinnie, you looked even more delicious covered in all that ice cream, how did it feel?" Kelly asked her kindly steering conversation away from the fact that there was a new potential pet in the circle.

"It was cold Miss, but I kind of felt sexy too," she said honestly.

"Well that's always a good thing, and you my sweet Quinnie Bear, you will now and forever be a very delicious girl," she smiled and leaned in, kissing her forehead and then the tip of her nose. She carefully finished feeding Quinn her portion of the sundae and noticed Quinn was fighting to stay awake. "You two cuddle, I will go bring this to your husband and your other girls. Call me tomorrow please," she said and Shelby nodded, the two shared a quick kiss to the cheek, and then Kelly was gone.

"Mama, my stitches hurt a tiny bit," she said honestly.

"As soon as we get you home Quinnie, everything will be better, I promise. For right now, you cuddle with Mama and rest okay?"

"I hope Rae-rae isn't alone tonight," she said yawning.

Shelby pulled Quinn closer and spanked her bottom repeatedly while she talked to her. They couldn't be rough with her yet, especially since her stitches were hurting her. "Aunt Terri is working her shift tonight. Rachel won't be alone sweetheart and this is your last reminder. Until she decides that the nick name Sanny gave her is okay, you will not call her that. Her name is Rachel and that is what we will call her," Shelby said seriously.

* * *

Rachel woke up to a rainy Wednesday morning. She looked out the window and saw nothing but grey and gloom. She didn't like that it was such a grey day, and even though there was hope, because she was about to be released that day, it wasn't to Shelby and Will, and that made the dreary morning, much worse than it normally would have been. She'd survived worse, clearly, but to be with Shelby and Will and their three girls; that was everything to her right now. Bruce walked in and knocked on the door. She turned to look at him and gave a soft smile. "Good morning Rachel, I'm very happy to see you," he said with a cheery smile.

"Hello Sir," she said being sad and formal.

"That is the saddest hello I think I've ever heard," he commented. "Talk to me sweetheart, what can I do to help you, or did you just wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" he asked kindly.

"It's nothing," she lied and he could see she was holding back; afraid to be honest.

"You know what Rachel your feelings are your feelings, they are neither right nor wrong, they just are. Neither I, nor anyone in my circle, will ever punish you for talking about your feelings. We will punish you for acting disrespectfully toward someone, but never for talking about your feelings," he told her.

"But my feelings now are going to make me act rude," she said calmly, unshed tears in her eyes.

"No my darling. They are simply your feelings, you can share them with me. Just say them out loud. Even if you just want to say them softly," he encouraged.

"I want to go to Mama's house," she said softly, preparing for him to do something horrific to her, for not wanting to be with him.

"Which is why I chose them as the family for you. I think you'll fit in very well in that house, however, that house, the family I think you'd be a good fit with, they live a very dominant/submissive life style. Mr. Will and Miss Shelby are very strict. They expect their girls to live to a certain standard and when they don't, or they slip up, or they simply need correction, it is handed out and the girls in that house are spanked," he said.

"Mama spanked me already," Rachel blurted out.

"Calm down," Bruce said. "I am not finished." Rachel closed her mouth quickly and tried not to say anything. "Rachel, living in that house, would mean you would be punished for any rule you break. You'd get a reminder punishment for what you slipped up with, and you would be expected to learn all aspects of being a green level pet in my circle. I am very glad you feel so certain that they are the family for you, but you are still on probation, because I don't want to put you in a situation only to have you realize you don't want it, and then you feel stuck and unhappy. You have to know that you want it, and based on your background and where you came from, I'm not sure you do," Bruce said kindly but seriously. He wasn't going to give in on this point and Rachel didn't like that. All she wanted was to be with her Mama and Mister Will and the three girls.

"I don't care though. I want to be with them. They made me feel important. I want that!" she said getting worked up and starting to yell, but Bruce remained calm. This was always the difficult bit for him.

"Shhh. Rachel darling. You should care. That's what I'm trying to impress upon you. You should absolutely care about the family you're going to live with. You should be worried about me. You should be asking me about every detail under the sun about me, Miss Anne, and what living with us will be like. You should also be asking every question you can think of about Miss Shelby, Mister Will, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. The fact that you aren't asking any questions, concerns me. It leads me to believe that you have been brainwashed so to speak and I, along with my family, and circle, have to work to undo all of that," she said.

"It's not the only thing I had done to me," she grumbled.

Bruce waited for her to continue, but she didn't, so he took his moment to talk to her a little bit more. "Rachel dear, do you know that I have talked to Dr. Schuester and that I am aware of your condition?" he asked her.

"The bells?" she asked, trying to be vague.

"Yes. The bells, and with the help of some very good therapists, I, and the members of my circle, who are aware of your situation will be able to help you reverse that particular action," he explained to her.

"I just want Mama," Rachel pouted.

"And on Friday night, which is two and a half days away, we're going to have a friday night dinner. You, Miss Anne, my pets, Mister Will, Miss Shelby, and their three girls. Dinner will be held at my house," he told her kindly. "We will sit and talk and help you learn much more about how our circle works," he said.

"Whatever," she grumbled and turned her head away so she could cry without him seeing. She wanted Shelby. She wanted Will. She wanted the people whom she truly felt safe with.

"Rachel, please look at me dear," he said kindly, keeping his voice calm, and he was going to keep his voice calm for as long as humanly possible. She was new and probably scared, and had definitely been brainwashed. She'd also made a connection with Shelby. He was very concerned though, that she was just looking for female connections rather than a safe place.

"I just want to see Mama. That's all I want," she said tearfully.

"And on Friday night you will. You are also allowed to call her and talk to her, or any of them any time you like. My goal is not to keep you from them Rachel. My goal is to help you understand how this circle of people work, and help you determine if this is what you really want in life. Some people do and some people don't, and no matter what, that's okay. I've helped approximately sixty pets, and only a small percentage of them have decided to stay within our circle. Some of them want to remain clients at my establishment, for temporary release when they need it, and some just want help getting back onto their feet," he explained.

"I just want Mama," Rachel pouted, which was the moment that Anne chose to walk in.

"Oh, you are up. That's wonderful. How are you feeling dear?" Anne asked and Rachel rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Rachel. Attitude is a big deal in my circle. You will address Miss Anne properly, by her title, and you will answer her question politely," Bruce scolded her.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'm sad Miss Anne. I am very sure that you and Mister Bruce have the best of intentions for me, but the only people I want to be with are Mister Will, Miss Shelby and their girls," she said honestly and then she went back to staring out the window, watching the rain fall.

Anne laid a gentle hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Love, would you go find Dr. Schuester and make sure the papers are all ready for Rachel's release please," Anne asked and with a quick nod, Bruce agreed and left the room, while Anne quietly packed up anything Rachel had in the room with her.

After a few minutes, she paid attention to the fact that Rachel was watching her and once everything was packed, Anne took a seat near Rachel and simply spoke. "The hospital gave you some basic toiletries, but I spoke to the Schuesters last night and found out a few details about you. Quinnie said that your favorite color is purple, so I've gotten you a purple toothbrush for you to use. They are also all pretty excited to have dinner with you this Friday night, and Bree said that she would like for you to call her after your therapy session this afternoon."

"Why would she want that?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Brittany has been through therapy as well. Not for the same reasons you'll be going, but similar, and she just wanted to remind you that there is a brighter side after therapy," Anne explained.

"And she's okay with you telling me that?" Rachel asked her words having quite a bite to them.

"Yes, she is. I wouldn't tell you, if I didn't have her permission. However, you are getting a warning now and this will be your final warning of the day. Mister Bruce talked to you about attitude, so I want you to put yours in check, or you will get your very first punishment from me," Anne said.

"I thought I was still supposed to decide if I wanted this life style or not Miss Anne," Rachel said through gritted teeth, trying her best to keep everything together and not explode with pent up frustration at the woman before her.

"You are, and you will, but you can't decide properly if you don't experience it. It's like the little kids who say they don't like broccoli, but they've never tried it, or they did try it, but it wasn't cooked properly," Anne said. "That's where you're at Rachel. You were served bad broccoli, and now I want you to try it the right way, so you can decide if you like it or not, make sense?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "Good now, would you like me to help you get up and get dressed into clothes, or would you like to do it on your own?"

"I don't have clothes Miss," she said calmly.

"Luckily I have that covered for you," Anne smiled. "Along with your brand new purple toothbrush, you also have a lavender t-shirt and pair of denim jeans," Anne said. "Along with socks and underwear. So, would you like help?" she asked.

"I can do it," Rachel said softly.

"Alright, I will give you your privacy, if you need help, do not hesitate to yell for me. I'll be just outside the door, and then yell to me when you're done please," she said and she stepped out of the room. Ten minutes, and a lot of grunting from Rachel, later, Anne heard Rachel call for her, announcing she was ready. "You did that very well. I'm very proud of you," Anne praised her.

"Thank you," Rachel said calmly and was shocked when Anne gave her a kiss to her forehead.

"Why so surprised?" Anne asked her kindly.

"Um, it uh, well, bad broccoli," she said and Anne smiled, nodding in understanding.

"Well now we'll serve you better broccoli, but you have to know, it's going to take a while. There are steps and phases you have to follow. You won't like it, because you've made such a great connection with Mister Will, Miss Shelby, and their girls, but you still have to go through the phases, otherwise, you have the potential of ending up with what again?" she asked coaxing Rachel to give the right analogy. Rachel gave her a curious look and tried to think of the right answer, but nothing was coming to her, so Anne tried again. "What's my analogy for your situation?" she asked.

"Oh oh oh, I'm sorry Miss. Bad broccoli," she said and Anne nodded, giving her a quick kiss to her forehead and petting her hair.

"Now, we have to get you out of this hospital room and down to therapy, as it will happen here at the hospital."

"Is Dr. Schuester supposed to release me?" she asked and before Anne could respond, Terri walked in.

"Yes, I am," she smiled. "So overall, how is my number one patient?" Terri asked.

"Fine," Rachel said calmly although everyone in the room new she was lying.

"Rachel you can be sad and you can express your feelings, I just need you to find a way to do so respectfully, without attitude," Anne said kindly.

"Then, I'm sad. I found people who are safe. Your family from what I understand and yet, I can't be with them. So I'm sad and it sucks!" she said angrily, but her voice was very calm and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know you think they're wonderful people, Rachel. It's a good thing that you think that, but you have to go through the steps and phases, just like everyone else," and Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Her walls crumbled and the tears fell freely.

"I want Mama!" she cried.

* * *

Shelby and Will miraculously had their bed to themselves on the gloomy Wednesday morning when her alarm went off, he rolled on top of her, shut it off and wrapped himself around her. "I want you to stay in bed with me forever," he whispered to her.

"Yes but you have three little girls you have to take care of today, a fourth one at a therapy session whom I'm sure will be calling frequently, and at least two clients this evening," Shelby said.

"Yes, but my wife, is right here, with me, right now!" he grinned and he began to kiss her neck in all the right places, knowing she couldn't resist him.

"You're cheating," she moaned carefully, feeling her body give in to his careful loving touches and kisses. He only laughed softly in response. He kissed his way down her body, until his lips were poised just over her navel and then he kissed in a small circle over her tight stomach before continuing his way down her body, kissing her inner thighs and all the way down to her feet. "I have lessons," she protested. It wasn't a real protest though. She loved when he tended to her first thing in the morning, it somehow gave her more energy throughout the day.

Will very carefully worked his way down Shelby's body and then back up to her center. His tongue found her steaming hot sex, and then set to work bringing her up to her screaming peak. She quickly grabbed his pillow, pressed it over her face and cried out into it, so as not to wake their still sleeping girls. It was still very early and Shelby was a screamer. As soon as she finished, she panted softly and reached down, running her fingers through Will's curly hair, tugging it playfully pulling him up so that his chin was resting just between her breasts.

"Go shower my love," he told her. "I will be downstairs making you and the girls and myself breakfast," he said and he carefully crawled away from her so they could both get up and start their mornings.

"Did we decide about Sanny and work?" she asked not ready to move just yet, using her legs to try and pull him closer.

He gave her a playful smack and backed away, leaving her lying in bed, while he put on a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. "I think we let her decide this morning. She's had two days off. If she wants to go to work, then she is having a parent weekend, no exceptions. If she wants to stay home, then she will have to be with Quinnie while you work with your clients and then when you're not with them, she can be with you," he said.

"I'm good with that, but there is one more thing please" Shelby said. "I want a date night," she said.

"I agree," Will said and with one last passionate kiss, he left the bedroom and went downstairs to start breakfast while Shelby jumped in the shower and began warming up her voice so she could teach her lessons. Her voice was loud and strong in the shower, but what floated down the hall into Brittany's room, was a sweet soft melodic voice of her Miss running scales.

Brittany tried to stay asleep, curled up around Quinn's left side, while Santana was curled up on the right side, both of them keeping her tight and secure so she wouldn't get hurt in her sleep. Unfortunately sleep was now gone and she felt a stabbing pain above her eye and couldn't bring herself to do anything other than curl up on the floor, and pray she didn't throw up.

"Breathe," she told herself softly. She needed to keep this migraine away, but it seemed to be attacking her. "Breathe," she repeated to herself and she continued to say it quietly over and over, in order to remind herself that she could do this, if she just stayed calm, even though every nerve ending her body was telling her to run as fast as she could to her Mama, who was clearly awake.

Unable to take anymore, she crawled her way down the hallway to the bathroom. As soon as she crawled into the bathroom, she bent herself over the toilet and threw up pretty violently. The noise startled Quinn out of sleep, but the coughing and sputtering she heard next, really got her attention. "Sanny!" she hissed slapping her thigh, trying to get her to move. "Sanny, get up! Bree's sick, go get Mama!" she told her.

"Why don't you go," Santana whined in sleep.

"Santana!," Quinn scolded. "Wake up and get Mama or Daddy. Bree is sick!" Quinn said, annoyed at herself for not being able to move quickly. Getting up after sleep was always difficult as her body was still in the early stages of recovery.

Santana rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to find Brittany bent over the toilet throwing up. "What happened Bree?' she asked softly.

"Pain," Brittany whimpered putting her hand up to her temple and then throwing up again.

"Stay very still Bree," Santana whispered to her and then she went into her Miss and Sir's room. "Miss!" she called out knowing that's where the scales were coming from.

"Sanny, why are we yelling so early baby?" Shelby asked, pausing her scales.

"Bree has pain in her head and is throwing up in the toilet in the other bathroom," she said.

"Daddy is downstairs, go find him and get instructions," Shelby said and Santana nodded and went to run out of the room. "Santana Aurora! Do not run!" Shelby scolded her.

"Sorry Miss!" Santana called and then she went down the stairs as quick as she could without running. "Sir, come quick please. Bree is in the toilet!" she said.

"Good morning to you too," Will laughed. "Why is Bree in the toilet?" he asked.

Santana gave him a curious look and thought for a moment. "No, sorry, over the toilet. She's throwing up and Miss said to come down here and get you and instructions. Quinnie can't move so much," she said.

Will nodded, turned off the stove, took her hand and the two went up the stairs together, finding Brittany crying over the toilet, and Quinn lying on the floor, trying to move closer to Brittany. "Help your sister back to her feet please," Will told Santana kindly and he moved into the bathroom taking the grey bath towel from the towel rack and bringing it over to Brittany. "It's just Daddy Bree," he said softly and he carefully put the towel over her head and she pulled it down tight, not wanting any light to filter in at all. He carefully turned her around and she grabbed on to him and carefully put her head on his shoulder. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and as he stood, she lifted her left leg up toward his hips. She lifted her right leg up as well, wrapped herself around him and let him carry her.

He carefully shifted her into a better position in his arms and she didn't fight him at all. "Daddy," she whispered quietly. "Daddy, no light," she whimpered.

"I know baby, I know, we're going to go back to your room and get you your special mask, and let you sleep this off," he told her softly and carried her very slowly and carefully back to her bedroom. He sat down in her lounge chair and carefully cradled her in his arms.

"Not a baby, not a baby," she said fighting him a little bit.

"Shhh, you're not a baby sweetheart. You're my baby if you still want to be, but you're not a baby," Will assured her but he knew her mind was starting to wander. "Brittany is my sweet Bree. My love. My treasured pet," he told her and she whimpered and snuggled into him. "Can Daddy have the towel sweetheart?" he asked and she whined and shook her head no. "I need it baby girl. I don't want you to suffocate yourself. I bet it's getting pretty hot under there," he said gently and she whined at him. This wasn't the ideal situation for waking up. Will gathered her closer and rubbed her back gently. "Bree my love. I know it hurts, and I have your dark mask waiting for you, but I need the towel first," he said softly and she simply snuggled into him.

"Not a baby," she whimpered.

"No, you are not a baby. You are my sweet Bree who is in pain and that is causing her to be stubborn," Will said kindly. "Take off the towel please," he ordered gently, and she turned her face into his chest, pulled away the towel and waited for her mask. "Thank you Bree," he said gently and he kissed the top of her head, putting her mask on her eyes for her. The tension was still pretty heavy in her body, but she stopped whimpering almost immediately. The pain was a level eight or nine, but it wasn't as intense, now that she had nothing but black in front of her eyes. "Try to relax your face baby girl. Just lay here and rest with me," he said.

"Not a baby," she cried softly.

"I'm sorry love," he said kindly and he simply gathered her closer and rubbed her back soothingly. Brittany hated her migraines, because they made her feel helpless. She relied on her Miss, Sir, and sisters so much when she had them that she felt as though she were a baby and that was never what she wanted. To be dominated and controlled, that turned her on. To have to rely on someone else to take care of almost every aspect of her life, that was not a turn on at all. It made her feel as all the teasing that was done to her by Kate and some of the other pets, would be seen as a reality. Mackenzie and Courtney were happy as babies, but she didn't want to be one.

Shelby walked in, wearing a robe and Will assumed her underwear was on beneath that. She frowned when she saw Brittany cuddled in Will's lap and he sighed when he saw her carrying the blue sippie cup they had. They had one in the house and they'd bought it with Brittany's permission and assistance.

* * *

_"Miss, I don't want to do this, anymore, I changed my mind," she said getting ready to have a fit in the middle of the grocery store._

_"Bree, it doesn't make you a baby," Quinn said kindly jumping into the conversation._

_"Quinnie, last warning," Shelby told her calmly and kindly, but Quinn knew she meant business. Quinn would be taken to the bathroom and spanked if she jumped into conversation again without being asked. Shelby turned to Brittany and took her hand. "I want you to tell me what happened to you yesterday sweetheart," Shelby said._

_"I had a massive migraine all day long that only went away with darkness, cuddles from you and Sir, my sisters, and a very steady pump of caffeine, Miss," she said._

_"That is correct, and what happened yesterday when you drank your caffeinated drinks and couldn't see because you were wearing your mask?" Shelby asked._

_"I spilled hot coffee on my chest and got burned," she said sadly. "And then you gave me iced coffee and I spilled that. I spilled my chocolate milk, the sprite, the coke, and the ginger ale," she said tears welling in her eyes._

_"Yes you did, and what did I suggest we get you while you were having your bath in a candle lit room?" Shelby asked her kindly._

_"That a sippie cup would have saved me being burned and frozen," she said tears shimmering in her eyes. _

_"Shhh, take a breath, I'm not mad sweetheart," Shelby assured her. "Now we're going to continue to remember. When you were in your bath last night, what did you tell me? What is your fear?" she asked her softly._

_"That you'll see me as a baby and treat me differently," she said the tears now falling. Shelby gently cupped her face and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. _

_"And what did I tell you about that, do you remember?" she asked kindly, being sure to keep Brittany looking at her. Brittany had to believe that her Miss wasn't lying to her, as her previous Miss had done._

_"No Miss," she cried._

_"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. It's a very strong and valid fear. I'm not mad sweetheart. I just want to remind you. The sippie cup is to do what again? What is it's job?" she asked kindly._

_"No spills," Brittany sniffled and Quinn smiled proudly at her sister._

_"Very good my sweet Bree, and do you remember what else I said last night? When did I say I would give this to you?" she asked._

_"Only when I had a migraine," she cried. _

* * *

"Not a baby Sir, not a baby," she whimpered softly.

"No sweetheart. You are a not a baby, but Miss is here and she has caffeine for you," he said.

"Not a baby," Brittany cried, tears falling down even below the mask she was wearing and her sisters were in the doorway, watching and waiting. They wanted to rush in and help her, support her, but they knew they had to wait and it was killing them.

"No Bree. You are not a baby. What are you right now my love?" Shelby asked her.

"In pain Miss," she whimpered.

Shelby pet her hair and spoke softly and kindly. She placed the sippie cup in Brittany's hand, but didn't let go of it herself. "Now my love. I know you feel this. Tell me what this cup's job is," she requested.

"Stop spills," she whimpered.

"Very good. Can you think of anything else it has a job to do?" she asked and Brittany shook her head no.

"Your sisters are here maybe they can help," Will offered.

"It'll help you drink it slower Bree," Santana offered quickly.

"That's very good Sanny. Why is that important?" Will asked.

"Because if she drinks it too fast, then she might throw up again and that will make her feel even worse," she said.

"So smart!" Shelby praised. "Do you believe what Sanny said Bree? Does it make sense to you?"

"Yes Miss," she said.

Quinn raised her hand and waited to be called on.

"Yes my Quinnie?" she asked.

"It has the safety lid on, so she can still drink and keep her mask on," Quinn said.

"Very good my darling girl," she praised her blowing her a kiss and making her young pet smile.

"Does that also make sense to you Bree?" she asked.

"Yes Miss," Brittany answered.

"Alright, then I'm going to leave you to cuddle with Sir, and your sisters and I are going to go downstairs. I will save you a breakfast plate in case you want it later. In your cup is coffee, ice, no milk, some sugar," Shelby explain to her. "Drink slowly and carefully my love," she told her and with a kiss to each cheek and her forehead, she left Will and Brittany alone, ushering Quinn and Santana downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Shelby set two plates down on the table and went back to get her own. "Mama? What are we doing today?" Quinn asked.

"Well it's Wednesday today. Mama has lessons to give today. Daddy is working late tonight. Quinnie is resting again today. Bree is going to work on keeping her migraine away, and Miss Sanny, you have a decision to make my love."

"Me Miss?" Santana asked completely engrossed in her breakfast and trying to will Brittany's migraine away so she wasn't in pain anymore.

"Yes my love. Do you want to go to work today?" she asked her.

"Yes please Miss," she said. It wasn't a glamorous job, but she liked the variety of people. She liked seeing how various people interacted, and she loved the minor challenge of some Mistress and Masters coming in to see her and praise her at her job.

"Alright my love. What is your normal Wednesday shift?" she asked kindly.

"Noon to eight Miss," she said.

"Alright then my love. You may go to work, however, this weekend is a parent weekend for you. You will be with Daddy or myself all weekend, no exceptions," Shelby said. Santana nodded and Shelby turned to Quinn. "Alright my other love. Do you want a babysitter today or do you want to go visit someone?"

"Where would I go Mama?" Quinn asked.

"To someone we know. It's difficult for you to move today, so when Daddy leaves for work today, he's either going to call someone to come be with you here, or he's going to take you to someone's house," Shelby said.

"What about Bree Mama? Does she need a sitter too? I could do it. I could watch her and she could help me," Quinn offered.

"I think that's very smart and very polite my love, but no. Bree is going to have a babysitter, whether she wants it or not. You can have one too if you like, or you can go somewhere to have a change of view," Shelby said.

"I vote for the change of view," Santana said raising her hand.

"That's only because you're getting one," Quinn smiled and she blew Santana a kiss. "Can I have a sitter Mama? I want to be home and make sure Bree is okay, please?" she asked.

"Yes baby girl. I will find a sitter for the two of you then," Shelby said. Her girls were nineteen and more than capable of staying home by themselves, but that wasn't something Will and Shelby liked to do. For today, they had one girl with a migraine and one girl still recovering from surgery. Leaving them alone was asking for disaster. Even when they were well it was a recipe for disaster. The first time Will and Shelby had a date night and left the three girls alone at home, they had so much sex that Santana was completely passed out, in what appeared to be a contortionist's position and Quinn and Brittany were fighting over who could have the next orgasm, in the dark, since they tripped a breaker with all the electrical toys they'd been using.

"Miss, I'm done, can I go cuddle with Bree now?" Santana asked.

"No baby. You need to eat more. There are five strawberries on that plate. I want three of them gone, and one full pancake," Shelby told her and Santana pouted. She always did better during her day when she ate breakfast, but she always gave such a hard time about eating it.

"But Miss, please," she begged.

"Eat Sanny," she said kindly. "You don't need to wolf it down, but you do need to eat," Shelby said. "Daddy is a good cook, it's not poisoned and since you are going back to work, where there is nothing but greasy diner food, I want you to have a good breakfast in you," Shelby said.

"Please Miss, I'm full," she said.

"You've barely eaten my love. Bree is fine. Sanny needs to eat breakfast," she said and at that point Will came downstairs.

"Where is Bree?" Santana asked.

"Titles my love," Will said gently pulling her to her feet, hugging her tightly and giving her one firm smack as a reminder and then rubbing her back and cuddling her.

"Please Miss," Santana begged.

"No Sanny. Sit and eat," Shelby said.

"Alright love, what's going on?' Will asked looking down at his pet.

"I want to go see Bree, I'm full," she said and he looked at her plate.

"You are not full. You've barely eaten. Bree is sleeping again, so there's no point in seeing her. Sit and eat," he said. Santana frowned greatly and Will sat down and pulled her to his lap. "You my dear Sanny are a beautiful, smart, wonderful, intelligent, treasured young pet, and my little love, do you understand that?" he asked her and she nodded at him. "Then you need to eat, because as wonderful as it is that you are worried about your sisters, you need to worry about you too," he said and he picked up a strawberry and fed it to her. She ate it and Shelby smiled finally speaking up.

"Sanny, how many baby girl? What did I say you were supposed to eat?" she asked her kindly.

"Two strawberries and the rest of that," she said pointing to the pancake.

"Try again sweetheart," Shelby said patiently and Santana thought for a moment, looking at Shelby in confusion. The fact that she was already on the verge of tears for a very minor correction that didn't even require a spanking just reinforced how much she needed a parent weekend. Those weekends reinforced how much the girls were loved and treasured and Shelby was concerned that Santana seriously doubted it.

"One," she said pointing to her mouth, "and then two more Miss," she said politely.

"Yes, I'm sorry, very good," Shelby told her smiling and kissing her forehead as she picked up her empty plate, put it in the dishwasher and then made a plate for Brittany, sticking it in the microwave. "Alright, I need to get dressed and get down to my studio so I'm prepared for my client. Does anyone need anything before I start my day?" she asked.

"Cuddles Mama," Quinn said honestly.

"I think all my girls need a Mama day," she said helping Quinn to her feet and wrapping her in a hug. "Sanny decided to go to work, Bree needs a babysitter and Quinnie wants one so she can be close to her sister. I want her to have one, because I think she's trying to do a lot more than she should today," Shelby said, knowing Quinn was feeling better. She may have been moving slow, but she was raring to go full force. Anything it took to make sure she was perfect. Will nodded and smiled feeding Santana a bit of her pancake. He was only slightly surprised that she wasn't fighting him. She really did need a parent weekend. "So, you're working late, Sanny's shift finishes at eight o'clock, I need a sitter for my two blonde bombshells, and Quinnie and I have a date tonight to take her medicine," Shelby said and Quinn frowned but continued to hold tight to her Miss.

"I will be sure to get Quinne and Bree a very good babysitter," Will smiled and then focused on feeding Santana more of her breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Wednesday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. Bonus update Wednesday! For those of you who have gone back to read Chapter 14 since Sunday, this may look familiar. There was a posting error on my part, so if this looks familiar, I apologize. Sundays will be the standard update as per usual for the next few weeks, because I will not have time to write, so for a few wednesdays, no bonus updates. Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

**Need to Know:**

**~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Wednesday, only 6 days later.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Warnings:**

**~ Rachel starts one form of therapy**

**~ No flashbacks in this chapter, but Rachel definitely panics.**

**~ Rachel has been conditioned for bell tones. All bell tones. This has not and will not change for quite a few chapters.**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Rachel sat at the leg machine and simply screamed. Everything in her body hurt and she only wanted her Mama and Mister Will. The three girls would have been nice too. They seemed encouraging. She just wanted them though. She needed them with her and eventually she screamed even louder, letting the tears fall, frightening her trainer slightly. "I want Mama!" she finally screamed out loud and Bruce moved in and scooped her up. She didn't hesitate, she simply held on to him and cried for Shelby, working herself into a frenzy. She'd been at therapy for two hours now and she was done, something Bruce recognized before the trainer did.

"Excuse me Sir, she is not finished," the gentlemen said.

"I'm sorry Mister Scott, but yes, she is," Bruce said and Rachel held tight to Bruce and cried hard.

"Mama," she whimpered.

"I know sweetheart. We'll go call her okay?" he asked and Rachel just cried. She was too upset and too tired to think straight or reason and she only wanted Shelby.

"Love, why don't we go back to the house. Sit, relax, have a snack, make sure everything is okay, and then we can call Miss Shelby," Anne suggested. She didn't think it would be wise to teach Rachel that Shelby was the answer to all her problems, because she wasn't. Rachel had to learn how to be strong on her own. She could live with Shelby, that was fine, but eventually, Shelby was going to be the one dishing out punishments and Anne didn't want her making a negative connection between the two things. If Rachel chose that family as her permanent placement, Shelby and Will and the three girls would love Rachel no matter what. They would also love her enough to punish her for her mistakes when she earned it.

Bruce carried Rachel to the rest area and sat her down carefully and which point she screamed again. Her bottom was still very tender from the surgery six days ago and sometimes being moved to quickly, or having too much pressure applied to her bottom hurt her. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he said and then he sat down, sat her on his lap and spread his legs a bit, giving her bottom something to fall through and alleviate all the pressure. Rachel simply hung on and cried. "Shhh, I'm sorry love, I am. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought the seat was soft enough," he said.

"Mama," she cried.

"Shhh, yes my girl. We are going to call her as soon as we get home, have a snack, and make sure your body is okay," he said and he realized he had to start talking to her like she was Mackenzie or Courtney. Those girls were unfortunately scared of life in general. It put them in a state of continual delicacy and right now, Rachel was in that same delicate state, so slow, careful and extremely gentle was the way to go. He wanted to go in the younger girl direction as well, but Rachel had never expressed that before, so he only did it when he felt it was absolutely necessary. Now seemed like a good time though. "Tell me sweetheart? Do you understand everything Mr. Bruce just said?" he asked her kindly and she nodded but held tight to him anyway, her body screaming in pain. "Tell me my sweet girl. Tell Mr. Bruce everything we have to do before we call Miss Shelby," he said kindly. It was an extremely well worded, kind order, something Rachel had never heard before.

She didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to be wrong. She wasn't with the safe people. She started holding her breath, forcing herself to take in very small amounts of air, in order to try and calm down and speak. She had to do it fast. If she didn't act fast, she'd be punished and she started to wiggle to get away. She had to kneel and speak, and please him. That was what a pet did. That was what he expected from her, she was sure of it, but he simply held her a little bit tighter. "Shhh, it's okay Rachel," he soothed her and he moved with her, to avoid any contact to the seat of her pants. One false move of her bottom touching anything other than a soft, cushioned space, and she would be screaming. "Shhh, calm down Rachel, let's start smaller sweetheart. Tell me when you're ready to listen sweetheart," he said kindly and she finally gave in and rested her full weight into his chest, using his shoulder as a pillow, blinking away tears as the fell freely.

Anne took a seat next to her husband, pulled out a few tissues from her purse and helped Rachel dry her tears and blow her nose. "It's okay sweetheart. You did so well, and as soon as we get back to the house and go through the three steps Mr. Bruce talked about, we'll call Miss Shelby. Do you remember those steps?" Anne asked gently and Rachel didn't move, she didn't even blink, she just stared. She was going to mess this up and there was no safety net now. There was no Shelby, and no call button for Gretta, the sour puss. She was terrified.

"No, no, my darling. I said we were going to start smaller," Bruce told his wife kindly and he carefully shifted Rachel into a more cradled position, being sure to keep all pressure off of her bottom. "Very small. You know what sweetheart? I see a lot of young ladies and men in my day. Everyone has the nickname of love, or sweetheart, even the boys," he explained gently, being sure to keep his voice soft and even. "I have two boys at home, and I call them love and darling all the time. I also say my boy, or my baby boy depending on what they need in the moment. Now, some people have nicknames, so when I talk to them, if I know it, I use that," he explained. "Nicknames are safe and secure and you only tell those names to people who you plan on spending a good deal of time with. Do you want to tell me if you have a nickname?" he asked kindly.

She hiccuped and then spoke softly, on jagged breaths. "K...Qu...Quinnie call...ed, me, Rae," she said carefully.

"Quinnie calls you Rae?" he asked and she nodded yes. "Is that what you want everyone to call you sweetheart? Is that your nickname?" he asked her.

"Ba-Bra...Bree says Rae-rae," she said.

"I think that's very sweet, my darling, but is that the name you want or do you have a different name you want us to call you by?" Bruce asked her gently, glad she was calming down while he held her.

"Ra," she started and then she thought about it. Did she like it? Did she ever have a nickname? Her dad's called her Rachie when she was very little, but they stopped immediately when she had trouble pronouncing her own name and introduced herself to their new neighbors as Abby. It was either Rach, which she wasn't fond or, or Rachel, which while not a bad name, didn't have the best nickname to go with it. She didn't realize how long she'd been quiet for, until Bruce spoke kindly to her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Would you like us to call you Rae-rae?" he asked her.

"I think so Sir," she answered softly and steadily, surprised that her voice was now under control, even though she was so incredibly sad and still wanted to cry.

"Alright my love, then we will start with that. So, Rae-rae, my sweet girl, Do you remember the safe word you were given?" he asked her.

She nodded tearfully. "Wicked Sir," she said softly.

"Yes my darling girl, that is correct," he praised her. "So I'd like you to pay attention and if at any point it is too much for you then you will say your safe word, which is what again?" he asked coaching her gently.

"Wicked Sir," she whimpered.

"Very good my love. I am very proud of you," he praised. "Now, what I had said was we were going to head back to the house and do three things, do you remember them?" he asked her gently and she started to cry again. She didn't know them and now she was going to get punished. "It's alright that you don't my darling, we'll go over them again. We will be going over lots of rules during your two weeks with us. There is a lot to learn," Bruce told her kindly. "So, let's go with this. Mr. Bruce is going to give you the three things we're going to do before we call over to Miss Shelby," he said and she nodded. "First, we are going to go back to my house, which is temporarily your house and have a snack. You worked very hard, so you need to replenish your energy. Secondly, we are going to take a rest. It doesn't have to be a true nap, but you put out a great deal of effort in therapy today, something I am very proud of you for, and so in order to help your body with it's recovery a rest is in order. At least fifteen minutes of simply lying still," he told her. "And then, when all of that is finished, we're going to call over to Miss Shelby and you can talk to her for as long as she has time for," Bruce said and Rachel nodded. "Now my darling Rae-rae. Let's see how well you paid attention. Can you tell me the three things?" he asked.

She whimpered softly and nodded, falling quiet, not ready to say anything, afraid to be wrong. That call button had been her life line should something go wrong and she didn't have it anymore, which made her a lot more frightened about anything at all.

"I'm glad my darling. We can sit here for as long as you need. I don't mind cuddling you. When you're ready though, I need to know what those three things are," he said kindly.

"And if you get the answer wrong, we will simply repeat the steps and ask you again," Anne said kindly, noting the frightened look on her face.

"Go to your house, have a snack, rest, call Mama," she said holding up one finger for each task ahead of her.

"That was beautiful my love. Can you tell me how long I want you to rest for?" Bruce asked.

"Fifteen minutes," she said.

"You are a very good listener Rae-rae, I'm so very proud of you," Bruce praised her and she gave a frightened smile, afraid that something terrible was going to happen now. "Okay my darling, now you have to choose. Would you like to sit in a wheel chair and be wheeled out to our car, or do you want to be carried?" he asked her.

"Carried?" she whimpered, a hiccup escaping her body, indicating, she'd taken in much too much air, during her crying jag before.

"If you want it my love. It is your choice. You don't need to make the decision right away either my dear. It is just early afternoon, we'll be able to stay here for a good deal of time more. You just have to tell me when you're ready to go," he said.

"Wheel chair please," she said softly.

"I shall be right back. Cuddle up close my darling," Anne said kindly. She pet Rachel's hair and Bruce watched Rachel study Anne as she left. Her eyes were wide and fearful and he knew that the next week was going to be very challenging. Rachel was not a baby, at least as far as he was aware. She hadn't shown any desire to be a baby, however, she was acting exactly the same as Mackenzie and Courtney; scared and unsure.

Anne returned a few moments later with a wheel chair and Rachel was very carefully placed into it. She whimpered softly and Bruce knelt in front of her. "Talk to me sweetheart," he encouraged. "I know you have pain sweetheart, but I can't help you unless we communicate, so tell me what I can do for you Rachel," he said and she set to crying. "Oh honey," he sighed and he picked her back up and held her close. He sat back down on the bench, rubbed her back, and waited for her to settle down. "Are you not ready yet baby girl? Is that the problem? Do we need to stay here a bit longer?" he asked her kindly and she didn't respond yes or no, she simply laid against him and cried. "Maybe we get Dr. Schuester to talk to her one more time before we leave," he said looking at Anne.

"We can, but I have another suggestion," she said and she pulled out her cell phone. She tapped a few keys and noticed that Rachel started to calm down. "Rae-rae sweetheart, look at Miss Anne my love," she said gently and Rachel lifted her watery gaze to the Mistress before her. It was a direct order and Rachel responded well to it, but it also felt so strange. Orders were supposed to be harsh and barked and there was supposed to be lots of yelling involved. This hadn't been any of those things. "You are a very good listener baby. Thank you," Anne said. "Look here sweetheart," she said pulling up a calendar. "You do it baby, tap on today's date please," she said and a list popped up. On that list was a schedule of where all the Mistresses, Masters, and Pets of the community, should be that day. "Now my love, sometimes this does change, but this is a general idea, so I want you to look on this list, find Miss Shelby's name, and then tell me what it says please," she instructed.

The kind orders were so weird, but Rachel complied. She scrolled carefully through the list. Eventually she came to the name Mistress Shelby Corcoran, voice lessons from home. Three spaces down from that, it said Master Will Schuester, late night at club Eden. Once Anne was sure Rachel saw it, she went in to ask her a question. "Now my darling, I know you're scared. I'm sorry you are, but I'm also glad you are. What you're doing is a scary thing, so it's completely understandable. Now, if you like, we can text Miss Shelby now and let her know what's going on. I will let you do it, and I want you to remember, that she has voice lessons today, so there will most likely be a delay in response, understand?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "Alright my darling, this is what I want you to say in your own words. Tell her who you are, where you are now, where you are going and that you would like to speak with her after you've accomplished your three items, do you remember those three items?" Anne asked.

"Your house, snack to restore energy, rest to improve healing," Rachel said slowly and calmly.

"Those are amazing listening skills baby girl, I am so very proud of you," Anne told her and then handed her the phone. "You can type it. I meant that, but I want to see it before you send it. If we have to make any corrections, we will and then we'll send it off together," she said and Rachel nodded.

Rachel nodded, took the phone and began to speak as she typed. "Miss... Shelby..., Mama... This... is... Rachel... I'm... going... to... Mr... Bruce... and... Miss... Anne's... house. It... is... just... after... 11:30a.m... and... they... said... that... I... can... call... you... after... I... have... a... snack... and... rest... for... fifteen... minutes...," she said and Anne and Bruce struggled not to laugh at her little quirk. It was pretty adorable and not something they were used to witnessing when another person texted. No other member of their circle, as far as they were aware, did something like that. Once she finished typing she handed the phone back to Anne and waited for her to read it over.

"This is beautiful Rae-rae, here, you can hit the send button now," she told her. Rachel hit send and the phone made a loud wooshing noise, indicating it was now headed to Shelby's phone. Two minutes later, a text came back and Anne smiled. "Look Rae-rae," she said opening in the text.

"Hi Rachel. I'm so very glad you'll be able to rest and recover in a house that is much closer to me, than the hospital. I do have voice lessons today. I am on break now, but I will be finished at four thirty. I hope to hear from you then my darling girl. You can talk to me, Quinn, Brittany, or all of us at that time. Santana and Mr. Will are going to be at their jobs tonight. Talk to you soon sweet girl, xxx."

"What do you say Rae-rae are we ready to go to my house?" Bruce asked and Rachel nodded but didn't make a move for the wheel chair. She held tight to Bruce and he smiled, petting her hair gently. "Should Mr. Bruce carry you?" he asked her softly and she nodded. "That is a perfectly acceptable decision Rae-rae, but you need to communicate that, will you tell me please?" he asked.

How could these people be real? How could it be that orders were kind? These people both thrilled and baffled her. "Please carry me Sir," she pushed out on a shaky breath. Bruce gave her a kiss to the top of her head and carefully adjusted her. He stood up and made sure she was secure in his grip before rubbing her back gently and carrying her out of the hospital with Anne walking next to them. It was time to work with a new pet.

* * *

Will went upstairs to check on Brittany one last time before he left and found her curled up in her lounge chair. Her feet were near the top and her head was at the bottom, leaving her hands free to roam around the edges and pick up the sippie cup that was on the floor for her. She had her mask in place, her special blue blanket draped over her, her little black teddy bear tucked up close, and her sippie cup was currently in her mouth. He watched for a moment, wondering if she fell sleep like that, but then he saw her swallow and put the sippie cup down and curl up tighter into herself. He sighed. She was only making it worse, she had to relax, and he hated leaving her, with such tension in her body. He walked into the room and spoke softly. "Bree honey, do you need more to drink?" he asked her. She whimpered at the noise and then her hand fished around for her cup. Finding it, she held it out, in what she assumed to be his general direction.

"More coffee please Sir," she told him softly.

"I will fill it up for you, love," he said taking it from her. "Did you go to the bathroom without me yet?" he asked her kindly. When she was this incapacitated due to pain and current lack of vision, she barely moved. Normally, that was not a bad thing, but because they kept pumping her full of liquid and caffeine, they needed her to go to the bathroom to get it all out of her system. He'd heard commotion earlier, but it was very calm and somehow calculated. Brittany knew her house very well. She knew where she was and where she was in relation to each room in the house. The bathroom that the girls shared, was right next to her bedroom. All she had to do was walk out, turn left, turn left nearly immediately and she'd be in the bathroom. Migraines like this though, left her crawling instead.

"I did," she said quietly.

"Good girl," he said petting her face and head, trying to get her to relax. If she kept the tension in her body, the migraine wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Brittany's migraines were triggered by stress, fear, anxiety, and oddly, kale. He knew she hadn't had any kale in the last six months she'd been with them, so this was all due to stress, fear, and anxiety. He didn't think that was going to happen though, as Brittany was the most accepting of having Rachel it seemed, but apparently she wasn't communicating that properly. "Keep resting my sweet girl. I will get you more coffee and then I have to go to work. Mr. Joseph is downstairs with Quinnie, Mama is doing lessons, and then she will come up and help you with whatever you need my love," he said giving her a kiss to her forehead.

"Daddy, don't go," she cried.

"It's just to work sweetheart. Just for a little while," he told her kindly.

"No, please," she begged him and he was beginning to wonder if the migraine was more than just stress of getting a potential new pet. Maybe she was afraid of something else, that she hadn't vocalized yet.

"Bree my love, you know I have to. Let me get you more coffee, and then I'll sit with you for a little bit before I go," he said kindly and with another kiss to her forehead, he left her alone and she burst into tears. He went downstairs, filled the cup with more iced coffee, brought it back to her, only to find her, curled tighter into herself and in near hysterics. He picked her up and had her stand against him, keeping her in a tight hug. "Shhh, you're okay sweetheart. You get to rest more and have some more coffee, and then when Mama is done with her lessons she'll come up and make sure you're okay," he said.

"No. Don't leave me!" she cried and he sighed. He always wondered what Kate had done to them, to make all of them reach this point. They all had, on more than one occasion and it seemed as thought they were purely tortured and now all had greater abandonment issues than anyone was truly prepared to handle. Brittany couldn't stand being left alone and neither he nor Shelby were able to coax the girls into telling them why it was such a horrible thing.

"Shhh, shhh, okay baby," he cooed softly and he kept her close. "Let's get you downstairs with your sister," he said gently and with very slow steps, he guided Brittany downstairs and put her on the couch next to Quinn.

"Bree, what happened?" Quinn asked in a loud surprised voice.

"Shhh, soft Quinnie," Will corrected her kindly.

"I'm sorry Bree," Quinn said honestly and she pulled Brittany close to her and cuddled her as tight as she could.

"Daddy, don't go!" Brittany cried.

"It's just for a little while baby, and you'll be here on the couch with Quinnie the whole time. Mama will be done in a few hours and while she's gone Mr. Joseph is here to keep you girls company," Will said kindly. He quickly went back up to her room and brought down her cup and her blanket and got her situated on the couch, even though she was still sobbing. He gave each of the girls a kiss, reminded them how much he loved them, thanked Joseph several times, and then left.

"Quinnie, I wasn't bad," Brittany cried.

"Shhh, no my Bree. You weren't bad. Daddy went to work, he'll be home later and Mama is downstairs giving lessons to people, who I really think can't sing," Quinn told her softly.

"They're going to leave," Brittany whimpered.

"They are? When?" Quinn asked.

"Make us leave," Brittany cried.

"No they won't Bree. They love us. You're having that thing Sanny and I have sometimes. It's Miss Kate you hear in your head sweetie. It's not Mama or Daddy. They love us. They are our Miss and Sir," Quinn said. "I know it's hard to hear them sometimes. I know all we hear is Miss Kate yelling at us sometimes, but we're here to stay unless we want to leave," Quinn said kindly.

"Bree sweetheart, why don't you stretch out and cuddle with Quinnie," Joseph suggested and Quinn nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, Bree, like you do with Sanny when we get really sleepy in the middle of the day and cuddle and watch movies. Move your head here," she said kindly putting a little throw pillow on her lap. "I'll pet your hair and pretty soon, you'll be sleeping and when you wake up, no more migraine," Quinn told her. She knew she was reaching. Migraines this severe with Brittany, tended to last at least two days, so she wouldn't start feeling better till Friday at the earliest. "I'll rub your head for you?" Quinn offered and Brittany nodded and let Quinn do whatever she wanted to her while she still cried. Brittany felt like crap and she just wanted her Daddy.

* * *

Rachel carefully sat in the chair in the kitchen and then began leaning side to side. They were wooden chairs and the incisions around her stitches were killing her. "Rae-rae, what's the matter love?" Anne asked her as she worked at the kitchen island to fix her a snack of celery with either peanut butter or cream cheese to eat.

"I'm sorry Miss," Rachel said and she forced herself to stay sitting still and the tears started pretty quickly, so she stood up and waited for the shit to hit the fan. There was no way, she wouldn't get beaten now. She'd been asked to sit down and yet here she was standing and crying as pain ran up and down her thighs and all around her bottom.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry," she said honestly. "Kevin!" she called out rushing over to Rachel and wrapping her in a hug. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I forgot," she said softly and she kept Rachel tight and rubbed her back helping to calm her nerves as best she could.

"Yes Ma'am?" he asked showing up at the entrance to the kitchen and staying back. Rachel was new and needed space. He'd been around when Mackenzie and Courtney started in the circle and Rachel was acting just like them.

"I forgot a pillow my love. Can you get me the very firm one that is in Sir's office please? Rachel needs to sit on something that will give her protection from the chair's hard surface," Anne said.

Kevin nodded, left and returned with the pillow. "Here you are Ma'am," he said setting it down on the chair. "I'm really sorry you were hurt so badly Rachel," he told her.

"No, no, no, I'm not a wimp. I can do it, I'm sorry," she said quickly and she went to push it aside, but Anne stopped her.

"Rachel, look at me love," Anne said seriously. "You are not now, nor have you ever been a wimp. Sitting on the pillow is the brave, smart, choice, and you are both brave and smart," Anne assured her.

"May I Miss?" Kevin asked and she nodded at him. "I'm coming closer Rachel. I want to whisper," he said to her and she got tense, but didn't fight him. "You haven't been spanked, I know why you hurt, but when I get spanked, when it hurts a lot, that pillow is the best thing ever. Taking it now, is the best way to heal," Kevin told her softly. "I don't know what happened to you in the past, besides you needing surgery, but I promise you that taking comfort, accepting comfort, it is not a terrible thing," he assured her. "It won't get you punished further, it won't get you teased, it won't make you look poorly to anyone. It may be a strict circle, but they are also very caring. It's okay to take affection and love. I promise you," he told her kindly.

She nodded and he backed away giving her space. "Should I help you sit down?" Anne offered her and Rachel nodded. They got her settled and Kevin took the seat across from her. "Would you like celery sticks as well Kevin?" Anne asked.

"Yes please Ma'am. Can I ask Rachel questions so we can get to know each other a little better?" he asked.

"Yes, but Rachel my darling, the moment you feel overwhelmed, you must tell us. I know you want to call Miss Shelby, and I want to make sure you get a proper rest. You worked really hard today and I'm very proud of you," Anne said.

"I will ask easy questions," Kevin assured her. "First question, do you even like celery?" he asked.

"Yes," she said softly, but that was all she said, so Kevin decided to try a little harder and draw some more information out of her.

"Me too. I like the crunch it makes and Miss makes it with cream cheese or peanut butter. I like the cream cheese ones better, do you think you'll have a preference?" he asked.

"Cream cheese," she said.

"For real or because I said it too?" he asked kindly, being sure to keep his tone light. If he even sounded like he was attacking her with his words, he would be punished for tone of voice. He was still pretty mischievous himself, so he did his best to keep it all in check when it came to the two babies, and any new pet.

"Celery is water base which makes it light. Peanut butter is very heavy, so cream cheese just tastes better because they're two light foods," Rachel said simply.

"I like you. You back me up when my brother comes home okay? We have a great celery debate every time Miss makes us this," he said and Rachel smiled.

"They do my darling girl. Sometimes it gets to be a very heated discussion," Anne said kindly. "Perhaps you'll be able to show them some reasoning," she smiled and then brought over a plate. "You my darling boy. I know you eat a lot, but please let Rachel have as much as she wants. I can always make more if need be," she said. "Okay sweetheart, here we go, first order of the day. I want you to eat at least three celery sticks. Whether it's cream cheese or peanut butter, is completely your choice. If you would like more, you may absolutely have more, but at least three. There is no punishment for not eating them, you just can't leave the table until you do. Understand?" she asked gently and Rachel nodded slowly eating her first celery stick while Kevin thought up a question.

Anne let them be and Kevin smiled at her. "I'm twenty nine, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," she answered softly.

"How long have you been a pet? Or are you not a pet anymore?"

"I was a pet for fifteen months, I don't know what I am now," she said honestly and Anne heard her but said nothing. She was opening up and talking to Kevin, which was a great thing, but Anne suspected that she would clam up, the second things got too intense.

"I've been a pet for eleven years. I started out here when I was eighteen years and three days old. I'd been in contact with Master Bruce Miller for three months before that. He took me on and has kept me here with him and his wife since that very first day, because that was what I wanted," Kevin explained and then he thought of another question. "You came from the hospital right?" he asked and Rachel nodded cautiously. "Ooooh, that means you saw Doctor S. She's hot right?" he asked, his eyes twinkling a little bit.

"Kevin," Anne warned.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm a horny twenty nine year old and she is hot and there are other women and men, in our circle who agree with me," he defended.

"Be that as it may, she is Rachel's doctor so kindly move the conversation in another direction.

"Do you have any questions for me Rachel?" Kevin asked but not before rolling his eyes at what his Miss had just lectured him about.

Rachel smiled at him and finished her first stick of celery and cream cheese and then quickly grabbed another one, slightly surprised that she was suddenly really hungry. "Quinnie asked me my favorite color. What's yours?" she asked him.

"Red," he said quickly. "Red is strong and powerful, but also red means stop. Red is my safe word because I love it so much," he said. "And I know the family that my Sir wants to place you with, and I will tell you that Santana, or Sanny as she likes to be called, it's her favorite color too. She and I got along fabulously most of the time," he smiled.

"They told me I'm kind of like her," Rachel said cautiously.

"I haven't known you long enough to give my opinion on that, however, give me a week and I will be able to fill you in," he smiled at her. She nodded and finished the second celery stick and went to reach for a third, but stopped. It felt wrong to eat more, and Kevin noticed, so he kindly took her hand. "Do you remember the instructions Miss gave you?" he asked.

"Three sticks," she said softly.

"Very good and do you remember the extras that went along with those instructions?" he asked kindly.

Rachel took a breath and tried to think about it. "No time limit, but no leaving till I've done three," she said.

"That was excellent Rachel, I am so very proud of you," Anne said from the island counter.

"So then hold on to that stick, because it's the last cream cheese one and if you put it down I'll probably steal it," he teased her but she didn't see it as that.

"I'm sorry, you can have it," she said.

"Yeah, you're just like Sanny," Kevin smiled. "I was teasing and she never understood my teasing either. I will eat the peanut butter one, or I will get my ass up off the chair, make myself some more cream cheese ones and save the peanut butter ones for my brother," he told her.

Anne rolled her eyes and watched Kevin move about the kitchen. "Be neat my love," she told him. "Rae-rae my darling, do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Yes please Miss," she said.

"What would you like my darling?" she asked and Rachel shrugged. She hadn't been able to make choices of her own, in the presence of another Master or Mistress, in the last fifteen months. She wasn't sure she knew how to use her voice like that anymore. This wasn't even a difficult task, it was just a simple question about a drink. Anne seemed to sense the personal struggle and spoke kindly. "How about this my darling. Would you like water, iced tea, or V8? Those go well with celery," she said.

"As does tomato juice and vodka," Kevin said.

"You are not helpful young man," Anne scolded.

"I'm just saying," Kevin said and then he approached his Miss carefully, leaning forward slightly to kiss her cheek in a form of apology. Anne smiled and accepted the kiss.

"He's my cheeky young man," Anne told Rachel. "So what would you prefer darling?" she asked Rachel.

"Tomato juice and vodka," Kevin hissed at her playfully and then took a seat, but not before Anne got in a quick smack to his bottom for being so cheeky and fresh.

"What would you like my darling?" she asked.

"Water please Miss," Rachel said and she was given a tall glass of water, which she immediately drank half of , not realizing how thirsty she was.

"My dear girl, I think that we need to get you onto an eating schedule," Anne said kindly. "I will talk to Mr. Bruce about it, and then after your rest and after you talk to Miss Shelby, we'll go over what we've come up with for you, okay?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "Good girl. Finish your third stick when you're ready to and then I'll help you into the other room for a rest," Anne said and Rachel nodded her agreement.

* * *

Shelby escorted her last client out of the door and then locked it behind them. Then she went up to the main floor only to find her blond bombshells completely freaking out. "Mama!" Quinn cried when she saw her and she wanted to run toward her.

"Absolutely not little one, you stay right there, running is not in your near future," Shelby said seriously and she crossed the room carefully. As soon as she made it to her girls she wrapped Quinn in a hug and looked over at Joseph. "My girls will be quiet," she said seriously and she sat Quinn on the couch and moved over to Brittany, who was on the floor, at Joseph's feet, crying heavily. "Mama's here sweetheart," she told her, touching her back and then Brittany turned and wrapped herself into Shelby. "You are still to be quiet baby girl. You and Mama and Quinnie are going to sit on the couch together and Mr. Joseph is going to give me a report," she said and both girls cuddled into her tightly. "Were they good?" she asked him.

"They were very well behaved, they are just very stressed and there appears to be a disagreement about someone named Rachel," he said and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"One at a time my girls. No yelling," she said sternly. "Bree, tell Mama what happened," she requested.

"I called her Rae-rae and Quinnie yelled at me," she pouted.

"I didn't yell!" Quinn snapped. She was on the verge of yelling, but she was whining and definitely seconds away from crying. The poor girl was bored out of her mind, with all the resting she was being made to do.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray," Shelby said sharply. "Mama gave you a direct order," Shelby scolded her. "I told you no yelling, so you will stand up and you will go into the corner and you will wait until I call you out," she said seriously and she sent her off. "And you little one, we need to talk softly," she said talking directly to Brittany. "First question, how is your head?" she asked.

"It hurts Mama," she said quietly.

"Okay. Now, do you know how much coffee you had?" she asked.

"No Mama," she whimpered, keeping her still masked face, pressed into Shelby's shoulder, tension coursing through her body.

"I can answer that," Joseph said and Shelby nodded at him. "She's finished a pot since I've been here and she's been through the start of another pot. Quinnie was very helpful and told me that she needs caffeine, however you are out of chocolate syrup, ginger ale, and seven up, so I made her another pot of coffee," he explained.

"Thank you," Shelby said and the she kissed the top of Brittany's head. "No more coffee for you baby girl," she said kindly. "Now, how many times have you gone to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Since Daddy left, only four times," she said quietly, pushing her voice out as steadily as she could.

"Very good, now," she said. "Quinnie, come back to me please," Shelby said and Quinn moved as carefully as she could and then cuddled into her Miss. "Quinnie, did you yell at Bree?" Shelby asked.

"No Mama," Quinn said kindly.

"You did!" Brittany whined at her, using the same tone Quinn had used moments ago. Shelby sighed heavily, because she knew her girls were just suffering from pent up energy and tension.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. What did Mama tell you?" Shelby scolded. "Mr. Joseph could you kindly escort my little girl to the corner please?" she asked. "What did you say Quinnie?" Shelby asked her kindly.

"I told her we shouldn't say Rae-rae, because you said that she hasn't approved that name yet," Quinn said.

"That is correct, now, hush please," she told her and she looked to Joseph. "Did you hear their discussion?" she asked him.

"I did," Joseph said. "I think they are both bored and over wrought with stress," he said and Shelby nodded. She gave Quinn a gentle kiss to the top of her head and sighed. All her girls needed a parent weekend. Brittany was stressed and not sharing why, Santana was still concerned she'd be replaced even though she seemed more accepting of Rachel, and Quinn was being her ever perfect self, afraid to mess up any tiny little bit, and it was causing tensions between all the girls.

"She can come back now," she said and Joseph carefully lead Brittany back to her Mama. "Both of you will wait until I address you," she said sternly. "Bree, why did Mama send you to the corner?" she asked her.

"I yelled at Quinnie and you said no yelling," she said softly.

"Very good. Quinnie, why did I send you to the corner before?"

"I yelled and you said not to," she pouted.

"At least we're all on the same page. Now, very calmly and carefully, why are we talking about Rachel?" she asked.

"We were trying to figure out when we were going to see her next and if Sanny was going to be okay with it," Quinn said and Brittany held a thumbs up, indicating she agreed with everything that Quinn had just stated.

"Both of you say thank you to Mr. Joseph and then we will release him from our craziness," Shelby said giving each girl a kiss. They both said thank you to him and he kissed all three of the beautiful ladies and left them alone for the rest of the afternoon. "Alright girls, we're going to sit in the soft quiet of the room. We are going to text Daddy and ask him to bring home chocolate syrup for Bree, and we are going to wait for the phone to ring at around four thirty, because that is when Rachel is supposed to be calling," she said. After she has called and we are done speaking, the two of you are going to get a private bath, given by me and you are both going to get ready for bed early," she said. "You all need a parent weekend and this weekend is going to be it," she said and they didn't even bother protesting. There was no room for disagreement.

The three of them sat in the quiet house for twenty minutes. Shelby alternated between petting their hair and kissing the tops of their heads. She loved her girls so much and the fact that they were all so still insecure about their placement, even though it had been six months and would continue to remain permanent for as long as the girls wanted, it just killed her. All she wanted was for her girls to be secure in the knowledge that they were loved, wanted, and safe. Currently she was most concerned about Brittany, who had nothing but tension coursing through her body, which was only keeping her migraine in place.

After twenty minutes of silence, the phone rang and Shelby smiled when she saw Anne's number on the caller id, so she picked up the phone and smiled. "Hello?"

"Mama?" a soft voice asked.

"Well hello there sweetheart, how are you?" she asked.

"I want to be at your house please Mama," she said softly.

"I know. I want you here too my dear girl, but we have to go through some steps and while it isn't fun, it is completely necessary," she told her kindly. "Why don't you tell me what you've done today so far," she encouraged her.

"I had physical therapy and I've met Kevin and had a snack with him and Mr. Bruce and I rested on the couch together," Rachel said.

"That sounds like a productive first day Rachel. I bet you are also super tired from that day," she said.

"I really just want to be with you. Please. I swear I'll be good," she promised and Shelby sighed and rolled her eyes. Here was another one that was trying to be perfect, who made a solid connection with Shelby and wanted to be with her, and it seemed to Shelby that Rachel was a simple combination of the three girls she already had.

"Shhh, you know what Rachel? I already think you are a very well behaved girl and I know that we'll be seeing you on Friday when we come to your house for dinner. There's going to be ten of us on Friday, and I promise while it seems very far away, it's not that far," Shelby told her.

"It just seems forever Mama," Rachel whimpered.

"Shhh, calm down my darling. I know. It does seem very far away, but it's going to show up a lot faster than you think, do you know why?"

"Because you'll be busy and your day will go fast?" Rachel guessed.

"Well that's very good logic, but you're going to be busy too. I know you have therapy tomorrow, two different sessions and I know that all that recovery usually means a lot of rest," Shelby said. "So you'll end up working really hard, resting, working hard some more, resting some more, and then you'll wake up on Friday and several hours later, it'll be dinner time. I know it's a very long time away sweetheart, but this is very necessary in your recovery. Your total recovery. I know you don't quite understand it now, which is okay, but I promise you darling, it is extremely important," Shelby said.

"It's just very tough. I'm afraid I'll never see you again," she whimpered.

"Sweetheart, I have known Miss Anne and Mr. Bruce for six years. I have seen a great number of girls, boys, men, and women go in their house, and every single one of them, my girls included, go through these two weeks. Some of the people decide that they want to go off into the world and be done with this whole life style, and others, like my girls, and Kevin and Trevor, and the other pets you haven't met yet, they are perfectly happy staying in this life style, but it's going to take these two weeks to figure that out. After that, there is more figuring out to do, but we take this one step at a time and right now, it's the two weeks," Shelby said.

"It's just a really long two weeks Mama," Rachel pouted.

"I know my love," Shelby assured her and she nodded when Quinn raised her hand. "Rachel dear, Quinnie wants to talk to you for a little while is that okay?" she asked.

"Yes please. I like talking to her," she smiled.

"Alright, I will let you talk to her for as long as you two are comfortable with," Shelby said and she handed the phone to Quinn. "Polite my darling," she told her and she moved over to an end of the couch, with more space and gathered Brittany close, trying to hug her and soothe her body into a calmer, more relaxed state.

"Mama," Brittany whispered. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said softly and Shelby nodded.

"Alright love, I'll guide you," she told her. "Quinnie, easy conversation, no heavy topics," she told her and she stood up, with Brittany, and guided her to the bathroom. She helped her balance and Brittany pushed her sweatpants down to her ankles and then sat on the toilet, holding tight to Shelby's hand.

"Mama, is Rachel okay?" Brittany asked with concern.

"She's fine sweetheart, she's just a little upset, because she wants to be here instead of Mr. Bruce and Miss Anne's house," Shelby said softly.

"I want it to be dark now, because I don't want this mask anymore," she said.

"Soon baby girl. It will very soon be dark and you'll be able to take off your mask, I promise. I'm very proud of you for wearing it all day today. Did you do a lot of sleeping?" she asked her kindly.

"I didn't want Daddy to leave, but I did a little bit of sleeping today," she said. "I don't know how long though," she told her. "I didn't mean to fight with Quinnie though Mama. She just is so perfect sometimes, and it kind of gets on my nerves a little bit," she said honestly and Shelby smirked, something Brittany couldn't see.

"Bree, I'm proud of you for being honest with me, and I'm proud of you for caring about your sisters and I'm proud of you for being concerned about Rachel. You're a wonderful girl and you make your Miss, your Mama, your Daddy, and your Sir, very happy and proud, every day," Shelby told her.

"I love you Mama," Brittany smiled.

* * *

Bruce and Anne sat on the couch, with Rachel between them, her body drifting in and out of consciousness as her body fought to sleep and her brain struggled to stay awake. "It's alright to sleep Rachel. You did really well at dinner, and therapy today was very intense for you, it's okay to sleep," Anne assured her.

She let out a soft little noise and Bruce smiled. "Should we shift you sweetheart?" he asked. "Maybe you need to stretch out a little?" he suggested as the five of them sat watching television. The boys had picked a CSI rerun since Rachel said she didn't care. "Come on love, stretch out for me, nice long lines to help everything relax and repair," he told her kindly and she wiggled a little bit, but let his gentle words take over her body and she let her body start to calm down. She let everything go, her body falling still, her breathing falling steady and finally she began to fall asleep.

Anne got up and moved over to her boys, loving that they were such cuddle bugs. She seated herself between them and they snuggled into her. They were her loves and it was very nice to see Bruce cuddling a young lady again. Their son and daughter had moved out of state now, allowing their parents to live somewhat of a secret life. They visited their children every couple of months and their pets went with them whenever they wanted. Their biological children simply accepted them as foster children, their parents had taken on. It was just a simple given fact and Anne and Bruce were both very proud of their children for being so accepting, even though they didn't know the truth.

"Miss?" Trevor asked softly. "How did she do in therapy today?" he asked curiously.

"She did very well. It was very physical today. Tomorrow will be more mental and then on Friday she'll do her first water therapy and then the Schuesters will be joining us for dinner," Anne explained.

"She reminds me very much of Master Will's girls and she looks oddly like Mistress Corcoran. Sir was right, she'll fit in very well with them," Trevor smiled.

"Yes she will. She's met all of them at the hospital. Steps that normally happen later on in the process, happened a lot sooner and Rachel has made a very strong connection with Mistress Corcoran especially, but with the other girls too. Should she decide to stay in this life style, she's going to do really well, but again, she will always get the choice. My biggest concern will be for those three girls if she decides not to continue this life style," Anne said honestly.

"I hope she decides to stay. I think she's kind of cute," Kevin smiled.

"You just like her because she eats cream cheese on her celery," Trevor teased.

Anne simply laughed and the five of them fell into a comfortable silence as the television show continued. On the very last two minutes of the show, the phone rang, startling everyone and Rachel woke up, screaming.

Bruce moved quickly, pulling her into his arms and she fought and struggled against him . Her entire body hurt, and he was amazed at how much strength she still had inside her. She worked really hard at therapy today. He had hoped that she would be able to sleep through the night, but the ringing of the phone woke her up. Her bladder opened, her body jerked in response, and pain shot through every fiber of her being. He pulled her close, not caring that she'd wet herself and took her up to the bathroom.

Getting into the bathroom, she started screaming. She didn't understand what was going on, even though Bruce was talking to her. She was too stressed out to pay attention. All she understood were that she'd wet herself and the person who was holding her. There was no way she wasn't going to be punished for this now. While Bruce was with her, Anne and the boys stayed downstairs. Anne talked to her daughter for a little while, passed her around to the boys, and then they disconnected.

"Okay boys, kindly get ready for bed and I'm going to help Sir with Rachel, and then we're going to put her to bed. "The two of you may play if you like, but before bed please and if you play, showers and clean sheets on the bed. I'll check on you in an hour," she said. She gave each of them a kiss and then headed upstairs to help her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Sunday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. I want to remind you that for a few wednesdays, no bonus updates and I VERY RELUCTANTLY want to address one thing, as generally as I can. **

**Some of you reading my story like it, some of you think it's dragging, everyone is entitled to their opinions, but please don't "attack" each other. **

**Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

**Need to Know:**

**~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Wednesday evening, moving into Thursday morning.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Warnings:**

**~ Flashback in this story, may trigger some people, read carefully**

**~ Rachel is starting to get comfortable and also starting to panic a lot more.**

**~ Rachel has been conditioned for bell tones. All bell tones. This has not and will not change for quite a few chapters.**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading the story I want to tell.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Shelby had gotten all three girls into a very relaxed state. She kept the house dark, using only candles to help light the way. Brittany was finally able to take off her mask and she and Quinn very helpfully prepared dinner, working as a team to accomplish whatever task Shelby had given them. It was going to be a late dinner that night, as Santana didn't finish work until eight and wouldn't be home until eight thirty at the earliest.

"Girls you did a fabulous job, this plate looks gorgeous, I'm very proud of both of you," she told them, praising them on their dinner presenation. "Bree my love, how are your eyes?" she asked.

"Um, they're okay I think. They hurt, but just a little bit, not as much as they used to," she said honestly.

"The caffeine must be kicking in," Quinn said thoughtfully and then gave Brittany a hug and a kiss to her temple, trailing it gently down her jaw line. "I wish we could magically fix you," she told her kindly.

"I wish that too," Brittany said returning the kiss.

"Miss, am I trouble cause I'm sick but not really sick?" Brittany asked.

"No my darling girl. You are not trouble. None of you are trouble, nor are you in trouble. You can not help what your body does sometimes," Shelby said kindly. "I wasn't kidding about bed time though. You're both getting an early bath or shower tonight, depending on what you need or want, and then we will wait for your sister to come home, and Quinnie my love, I will be giving you your medicine tonight," she told her.

"I hate my medicine," Quinn pouted.

"Yeah, well I hate you sick and infected, and Sanny hates you crazy, so you have to take your meds this way. You haven't been crazy since you started doing them this way, and today is the last day or the next to last day, and tomorrow is party day, and you need to be better," Brittany said.

"We're not going to any parties tomorrow sweetheart," Shelby said.

"Why not?" Brittany asked pouting heavily. Parties were her favorite part of the week some times; Party Thursdays and Family Dinner Fridays.

"You my darling girl, are still battling a migraine, so you won't be able to handle the bright lights. I have one love who whether she likes it or not is still recovering from surgery and would be incredibly turned on and unable to release herself safely, and another love who is more than anxious about the stability of her household. We are not going to the party tomorrow night," she said.

"But it's at Master Miller's house Mama! We have to go. We have to go and support Rae-rah, er Rachel, and just, no, we have to go. She's going to be so scared!" Brittany protested.

"No my darling. We're not going and Rachel will be fine. She is in very safe hands."

"But we met you and Daddy at our first party!" Brittany whined.

"Do not whine my love," she said trying to remain patient. "Yes you did, but the circumstances were very different compared to now. The difference is that you all were not hospital stays, you were simple transfers and you hadn't met anyone. Rachel has already met all of us, and she was a hospital stay. She needs time to adjust to more than just us. She has to see everything that's out there, and on Friday we're having dinner with her at Master Miller's," Shelby said.

"What about our family?" Brittany asked sounding highly insulted. Why was her normal routine changing. She hated that much change that fast.

Shelby gave a soft sigh and walked over to Brittany wrapping her in a hug. "Bree my darling, you are worrying much too much about things that you don't need to be worrying about. If you have a question about something I will answer it, but you're getting very worked up for no reason. I'm sorry we shifted the normal schedule on you so much but it needs to be this way."

"NO! No more change! It's not right! We weren't bad! We can't have more change!" Brittany screamed.

"Brittany Susan, calm down and ask your questions. What don't you understand?" Shelby said in a very calm tone, but it was too calm and Quinn could see trouble coming. It was getting out of hand and becoming imperfect.

"I hate this!" Brittany screamed and she threw the cheese grater across the room. It was not typical Brittany behavior. Quinn and Santana were the ones who did the most throwing. Brittany was much calmer. The only time she would become like her sisters, and throw things, was when her world felt like it was spinning completely out of control.

"Are you finished?" Shelby asked firmly and Brittany immediately dropped her head and nodded, feeling guilty and ashamed of what she'd just done. Quinn went to move forward to hug her sister, but Shelby stopped her. "Quinn, you will not. Brittany Susan Pierce, why am I annoyed with your behavior right now?" Shelby asked her seriously. She didn't want to deliver a spanking at all. Brittany was already in pain and trying to recover from a stress induced migraine and this current outburst was probably going to make it worse, but Shelby wanted to remain consistent and a "discussion" at the very least was now in order. Having an all out tantrum, like Brittany just had was not tolerated and it was going to be corrected immediately. She had a tight grip around Brittany's waist and was keeping her close. The hold wasn't angry, it was just secure and Brittany wasn't to struggle. Shelby looked to Quinn and spoke sternly. "Upstairs my darling girl. Into a shower or bath. You may soak in my tub if you like, but you will stay upstairs and you will not come down, no matter what you hear, unless it is my voice calling you understood?" she asked sternly.

"Yes Miss," she said.

"Good girl, move," she said politely. It was an order, and spoken firmly, but not unkind. Shelby was still holding Brittany and she was going to remain calm.

She continued to hold Brittany tight and glanced at the clock. Santana would be home any second, so she waited. Discussions were tough on all the girls and it was somehow tougher on the ones who weren't receiving it. Conversations where implements were used, were even worse. Shelby was glad her girls were so fiercely protective of each other, and because they were, she made sure to rearrange placements for when she had to punish one of them. It was easier to send the other two out of the room. One on one was much easier than one on two or three.

Santana walked in the kitchen door and went to Shelby, giving her a kiss in greeting and then she kissed Brittany too, which Shelby allowed. It wasn't a comfort of you're going to be okay, it was a statement of hello. "Sanny, upstairs with Quinnie now. Brittany and I are going to be having a discussion. You will go upstairs and you will stay upstairs with your sister until you hear my voice calling you down. Is that clear?" she asked.

"Yes Mama," Santana answered softly.

Shelby waited until the girls were gone and very carefully moved Brittany into the family room and put her over her lap. "I want to know why you thought throwing the cheese grater was a good idea young lady," she said rubbing her lower back and then gave her a quick smack that caught Brittany by surprise.

Brittany yelped but didn't answer the question. She simply cried and Shelby gave her a few more smacks. "Brittany Susan, this is a discussion, that requires you to do some talking as well. What part of your tantrum was okay?" Shelby asked her.

"None of it Miss," she answered.

"Much better," Shelby said and she proceeded to spank Brittany's covered bottom, before rolling her sweatpants down and spanking her over her panties. She kept going until Brittany was whimpering. Then she lowered her panties and spanked her until she cried. She finished the spanking fairly quickly. The entire thing took less than five minutes, but with the way Brittany was crying, someone would have thought, she'd been spanked for an entire hour. Shelby helped her to stand and she fixed her clothes back into place and gathered her baby girl next to her on the couch, keeping her held tight, kissing the top of her head, or her temple, and cooing softly to her, encouraging her to calm down.

"Miss, it can't change," she cried.

"What can't change sweetheart?" Shelby asked.

"It's all going to get messed up. Rachel needs help, she does, but having her is going to make it all different and you're just going to get bored with us and send us away. It can't change!" she pleaded. Her voice was soft and quiet, but spoke volumes. As it turned out Santana was not the only one with a fear of being replaced, and Shelby had a sneaking suspicion Quinn was going to be having a similar outburst fairly soon.

* * *

Shelby was in bed with her three girls cuddled up around her. Quinn was on her left, Brittany was on her right and Santana was sort of sprawled out between her legs, her head resting on Shelby's chest, while Shelby read a story to them. She kept her voice soft and gentle, lulling the three of them into what she hoped was a safe mindset. The three of them drifted off to sleep and Shelby simply laid there with her girls, talking softly to them, continually repeating how much she loved them, how much Will loved them, and how wanted and treasured they were. It was how Will found them when he came home that night and a smile crossed his lips.

"Were you attacked?" he teased her quietly.

"I was," she said leaning up to give him a quick kiss as he leaned over Brittany. "Our girls need a parent weekend. All three of them. They need to be reminded they are loved and wanted and no one is being replaced," he said.

"Sanny is still giving you trouble?"

"Not tonight. Tonight it was Bree," she said and his eyebrows shot up to his forehead.

"Our sweet baby Bree, who barely says two words all day thinks she is being replaced?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes," Shelby said simply.

"Well, then you and I must give off a vibe we are not aware of. I got a text today from Bruce and the next time we see Rachel, she is to be reminded that her life is her choice, and no matter how she comes to us, we will accept her. She apparently has an issue of some sort that she thinks, will prevent us from taking her on. She's afraid we won't want all that work, and that they will make fun of her," he said pointing quickly to the three girls.

"The second anyone makes fun of anyone, they will be dealt with," Shelby said getting a bit defensive.

"Well yes, of course, and we are very lucky, our girls don't do that, not even to the babies we have in our circle, so I'm fairly sure we are safe. Now I know tomorrow is party night, but Bree is still recovering from a migraine, Quinnie's got her stitches and moves rather slow, and Sanny has so much anxiety, I really don't think tomorrow is a good night to go."

"Yes, well I mentioned that to Bree and she flew off the handle. No Thursday party, no family Friday dinner, she doesn't know what to do with herself," Shelby said.

"What if I took Sanny with me, just the two of us, to give Rachel some familiarity," he suggested.

"I think it's a really bad idea, and Rachel has you wrapped around her little finger, like these three do," Shelby said with a smile. "When I talk to Rachel tomorrow, I will explain why none of us will be there," Shelby said.

Will nodded and then began taking off his outfit, stripping down to his boxers while telling Shelby all about his clients for the evening down at the club. He then went to take a quick shower, changed into pajamas and crawled into bed with his girls. "Are you alright like that?" he asked.

"Yes, she's light, my legs haven't fallen asleep yet," she smiled petting Santana's hair.

"Did Quinnie take her medicine?" he asked.

"She did. She didn't like it, but she was very well behaved. Everyone is all set for bed," she said.

"Goodnight my darlings," he said and cuddled into the bed with his four beautiful women. It was nice to have such a wonderful family, no matter how unconventional they were.

* * *

Thursday morning found Bruce and Anne sitting up in bed, cuddling Trevor between them and discussing the party they were throwing that evening. "I am very concerned we are going to overwhelm her," Bruce said honestly.

"Yes, but she has us to rely on in case that happens," Anne said.

"The more important part of that though is does she trust us?" Bruce said. "You saw her last night. The phone rang, she went herself, and she didn't stop crying for an hour. That's a lot of fear and anxiety that is just sitting in her. It didn't go away I don't think," he said.

"We've had babies before though, we've had two, and we've seen every pet come and go through this house, we do that for a reason, and we've had our own children. We know how to reassure anyone," Anne said.

"Yes, but does she believe it is the question. Right now, all she is focused on is wanting her Mama, who will not be here tonight. None of them are coming because their three girls are having their own issues. My fear is that we are moving her much too fast in this process," Bruce said.

Trevor listened quietly and then raised his hand, waiting to be acknowledged. Anne pet his hair and made sure her husband was done talking before speaking herself. "Yes my love?" she asked giving him a scalp massage.

"Meeting all the new people tonight will not scare her. Thinking that the "safe people", that's what she calls Master Schuester and his entire family, will not want her because she has been conditioned to wet herself, that terrifies her. Having anyone see that she wets herself, that only embarrasses her," he said.

"And when did you learn all of this my sweet boy?" Bruce asked, pulling Trevor up for a proper hug and tight cuddle.

"Last night after bed. Kevin and I were in our rooms and she came in and asked if she could ask us questions. I'm sorry if we weren't supposed to Sir," Trevor said.

Bruce simply smiled, kissed Trevor's temple and pet his body. "What were her questions?" Bruce asked.

"If she was going to be kept here forever, if the safe people were really going to take her, and if she could be trained to not wet herself when bell tones sounded," he said.

"She only had three questions?" Anne asked.

"She said she's only allowed to ask three at a time," Trevor said. "Kevin asked her why only three, and she said those were the rules in the hospital," he said.

Bruce gave a soft laugh and nodded. "That was at the hospital. I'll have to inform her she can ask more questions now," he said. "At the very least, she is a fabulous listener," he mused. "What answers did you give her my love?" he asked Trevor.

Trevor yawned and snuggled in closer to his Sir, he was still a bit sleepy, but cuddling and talking were some of his favorite memories of being in the house. "We told her it was two weeks probation that she had to stay here, and probation meant getting to know us and us getting to know her. We said we couldn't speak for the safe people, because we honestly don't know the answer to that and we didn't want to give her false hope and lastly we told her again, we didn't want to give her false hope, but that you and Miss have two biological children of your own who are properly potty trained, and that you have contacts to a great number of therapists, so we want her to have hope. Kevin also said he would google a bunch of things and see if he could find something on reversing her Pavlov's dogs syndrome thing she has going on," he said.

"You my darling, and your brother, are wonderful boys and I love you very much," Bruce said kissing him on his jaw line.

"I love you too Sir," he smiled.

"Alright, well this is just too much love for me, I'm going to start breakfast. Please get yourselves downstairs in half an hour to join me," she said and with a kiss to each of them, Anne left to check on Kevin, Rachel, and start breakfast. Kevin was still sleeping, although Anne wasn't sure how. He was tangled up in his comforter, left leg dangling off the side of the bed and head dangling off the opposite corner. She shook her head, smiled, walk in and carefully put him back on the mattress.

"Is it time to get up Miss?" he asked tiredly.

"No my love, you can rest a while longer," she said and she gave him a kiss to his forehead and went into Rachel's room. Rachel was sitting up in bed, knees tucked to her chest, forehead touching her knees, and she appeared to be mumbling something to herself. "Rachel my darling," she said softly to her and Rachel's head shot up quickly so she wouldn't be accused of being rude. "Easy sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you," Anne said.

"No Miss, you're fine," Rachel said, hoping her voice sounded sincere.

"Did you sleep okay darling?" Anne asked and Rachel nodded, but had tears in her eyes, so Anne cautiously moved forward. "May I sit with you for a while?" she asked. Rachel simply nodded, convinced she didn't have a true say in the decision of this question. Anne took a seat and smiled. "So tell me about your dreams," she requested kindly.

"My dreams?" Rachel asked not quite understanding.

"Yes, did you have any dreams last night?" Anne asked and she saw Rachel relax a little bit. Apparently, Rachel's idea of dreams were bigger than her previous night's sleep. Rachel shook her head and Anne smiled. "Well, that's fair, sometimes people don't remember their dreams, or they don't want to remember their dreams, or in my case, they don't have any. I can go many nights without having dreams and then I'll get a few nights in a row where the dreams are just absolutely insane and make no sense," Anne smiled. "However, since you're good for now, and I'm good for now, how about we go downstairs and while I make everyone breakfast, we go over the list of guests that will be at the party tonight. We have to make a white board to hang in the foyer. I think you have very neat hand writing, so I'd like for you to write it up for me. I'll tell you what to write line by line. Then when breakfast is ready, we will eat, and then continue the white board if we need to," Anne said.

Rachel thought for a moment and raised her hand to ask a question. She saw Kevin do so the day before. "You can speak freely sweetheart, but thank you for asking permission first, I'm very proud of you," Anne told her.

"Is there a penalty if I spell a name wrong?" she asked softly.

"No darling, I will help you spell everything you need to spell. I'm going to give you an example sheet to follow as well. You are going to be just fine. It's a lot of people coming, however, tomorrow night, we'll have dinner guests only. Do you remember who those guests will be?" she asked her kindly.

"Mister Will, Miss Shelby, Quinn, Bree, and well, um," Rachel stammered.

"It's okay if you don't remember Rachel. I won't be disappointed and you won't be in trouble," she assured her.

"Well she has a nickname, but I don't know if I'm allowed to call her that and her long name is not something I remember right now," she said.

"That's Santana, nick named Sanny, and I understand your hesitation in naming her, but I have good news for you. She's not here right now, so you can call her either name and you'll be okay," Anne smiled.

"Thank you Miss," Rachel said.

"Alright my darling Rae-rae, let's start our day. Downstairs first, you'll work on the white board and I will fix breakfast once I give you the example sheet, yes?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Rachel said and Anne stood up and turned around.

"I'd like to give you a hug Rachel, is that okay?" she asked and Rachel scooted to the edge of the bed, and stood, nodding. Anne wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back. "You are a beautiful, lovely, special, young lady Rachel and I never want anyone to tell you, that you are anything less than extraordinary," she told her.

"Thank you Miss," Rachel said and with that the two very slowly and carefully made their way downstairs.

* * *

Anne had Rachel sit at the table and from behind the basement door she pulled out a massive white board that had a chart on it already taped on in neat rows and columns. There were six columns and multiple rows. While Rachel wondered about the board Anne pulled out a group of dry erase markers in a multitude of colors. She set the pack down on the table near the white board and then retrieved the cleaning solution and eraser in case there was a mistake. "Alright my darling, so we have six major columns," Anne started as she fished the example sheet out of the top drawer near the dishwasher. "Here is your example sheet," she said handing it to Rachel. there was a small chart, completely empty but at the top it said Name, Nickname, Title, Age, Play Age, Safe Word. "Do you know what you think I might want you to do darling?" she asked.

"The only thing I don't understand is the color Ma'am," Rachel said honestly. It was pretty self explanatory after that.

"Yes, okay, so I'm going to tell you what color marker to switch to as we go. Do you remember a few days ago I gave you a colors test? We went over the various colors that are used in the circle?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, should I decide to stay, I'll be green and I only have to move if I want to," Rachel said.

"You are a fabulous listener Rachel, I'm very proud of you," Anne said. "Shall we start with the first person?" she asked handing Rachel the grey marker. "First, Bruce Miller," Anne said and Rachel wrote it very neatly, being careful to print so that everyone could read it clearly when they walked in. "Because he is a master, his nick name is Master Miller, or Mister Bruce," Anne said and she fell quite, giving Rachel time to write. In the second column she wrote Master Miller/Mister Bruce. She wrote Sir/Master under the title category and drew dashed lines through the age and play age columns, before waiting for his safe word. Anne turned to peak over her shoulder while she pulled out a few pots and smiled proudly. "Do you think he has a safe word sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Anne. Everyone must have one, because even the Masters and Mistresses can play, so they need one for safety, because that is how you operate your circle," Rachel smiled.

"Very smart my darling," Anne grinned. "His safe word is Marbles." Rachel wrote it into place and very slowly worked through the chart, changing marker colors when Anne instructed her to. So far no one had a play age, but the last two people on the list were the babies of the circle. "Okay my dear, let's all sit down to breakfast and then we can finish up the last two names," Anne told her.

"Yes Miss Anne," Rachel said and she carefully lifted the big white board and set it against the pantry door, so it was facing the room. "Miss Anne, do I have a specific seat?" she asked.

"No my darling, you can sit anywhere you choose," Anne said and she watched Rachel take a seat that was opposite the pantry and she stared intently at the chart she'd just made. She was trying to commit it to memory as fast as she possibly could. There was a test coming, she was convinced. There was always a test coming and when it finally did come, and she got it wrong, they would hit her.

"Rae-rae my love," Bruce said gently interrupting her from her thoughts as he entered the room. The entrance to the room was in such a way, that he'd have to cross in front of the pantry to have a seat, and she looked so studious, he didn't want to interrupt whatever it was she was doing. She immediately got up and ran to his feet. She knelt down, bowed her head, and waited for whatever he was going to do next, whimpering in pain as her legs were still healing. He took a breath and calmed himself. He was annoyed at her previous Masters. He didn't like that she was this jumpy. He calmly helped her to her feet and gave her a hug, rubbing her back gently as he spoke. "You were so engrossed in staring at the board I didn't want to startle you by crossing in front of it," he told her kindly.

"Oh," she said simply. "Thank you Sir," she said and she didn't know if she should pull away or stay pressed against him.

"What were you looking at so intently?" he asked her kindly.

"The chart over there Sir,' she said pointing to the whiteboard.

"Well that is not Miss Anne's hand writing, which means, you did that, and you my dear Rae-rae, you've done an amazing job. You have beautiful penmanship," he told her trying to lavish her with praise.

"Thank you Sir," she said and then he saw the wheels turning in her brain. She had questions for him, and he wanted her to know she could ask them, as many as she wanted, any time. She was not restricted to three, so he decided to take the opportunity and inform her that she could ask whatever she wanted.

"Rae-rae sweetheart, did you know that you can ask me any question you want, whenever you like? You're not limited to three at a time," he told her.

"Am I going to talk to Ma, I mean Miss Shelby today?" she asked.

"You will. We can call her later this morning, but I want to remind you of a few things. They are okay with you calling them Mama and Daddy and so am I and so is Miss Anne. You may be living with us temporarily, but if those are the people you choose to give that title to, then that is your choice and we will support that. I know you want to go live with them immediately and while I understand why, that is something that will not happen, but you may always call them Mama, Daddy, or by a title of your choosing. I will never stop you from doing that," he explained.

"Thank you Sir," she said softly and snuggled into him. He gave great hugs. Her fathers used to give hugs like that and in the very beginning of their relationship, her Sirs gave her hugs, love, and affection, but only because it was leading to something more and she went rigid. She didn't want to do anymore sexual favors for anyone.

He was about to give a bit more of a lecture, but he heard her stomach rumble, so he kissed the top of her head instead. "Let's sit and eat. I think you might be hungry," he smiled at her.

They sat down at the table and he made sure she was back in the seat across from the board while he sat next to her. She was studying it, trying to learn. She seemed to be taking an interest in the safety level of the circle and he was very grateful for that. Deciding to use the moment as a teaching moment, he waited for her to finish her forkful of fruit and then spoke up. "Rachel dear," he smiled and spoke kindly. "This is just a simple question sweetheart, nothing happens if you get the answer wrong," he explained. "Do you remember my safe word?" he asked.

"Mechanic, Sir," she said confidently. "No, that's too long and the wrong color. Mah, mah, Mmm, Marbles Sir," she said continuing to look at him and think. She hoped this wasn't a trick. Her body was still healing, still in pain, she wasn't ready to get punishments for incorrect answers. Bruce said nothing would happen, but she couldn't be sure of that just yet.

"Are you sure darling?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, your word is Marbles and a person in pink a little ways under you, his word is Mechanic," she said.

"You may turn back to the board Rachel. That was wonderful darling. I'm very proud of you," he praised her and he leaned over and wrapped her in a hug. "You are a very smart young lady Rachel and I'm very proud of you," he said kissing the top of her head and then they went back to breakfast.

* * *

Rachel sat in front of the white board all morning long, once it was finished. She didn't budge a single inch, she just sat there staring. She was out of the way, but it unnerved Trevor and Kevin to watch her stare so intently at the board. "I don't understand Sir, she's been looking at that for over three hours. Shouldn't she have stopped, or gone to the bathroom, or gone cross eyed by now?" Trevor asked with concern.

"She's simply studying my love, come talk to me," he said. Bruce always knew when Trevor was concerned about a pet, or potential pet in Rachel's situation. He came from a not so great background, but he wasn't tortured, he just wasn't wanted. His biological parents took care of him to the point where he knew they must have loved him at some point, but now it was questionable, so he sought affection in other forms and found his way to this circle. He had been one of the lucky ones as far as he was concerned. He hadn't died, and he hadn't been tortured or severely mistreated as some of the other pets in the circle had been.

"I'm just worried about her Sir, she has her bell tone condition and I know that scares her. I'm worried that she's going to try and be so perfect in every other aspect so that when Master Schuester and Miss Corcoran do eventually find out about it, she'll be perfect in every other way. She's almost like Quinn and I'm afraid it will lead to a nervous breakdown of sorts," he said honestly.

"You my darling are a very brave boy, a very kind and caring pet, and your Miss and I are very lucky to have you in our lives. I appreciate you voicing your concerns to me, and I will talk to both Rachel and her potential family about her condition. You also know that I have contact with wonderful therapist and counselors. Somehow we will figure out a way to help her with it," he said. "Let's watch her together and see if we can figure out a way to help her study, if that is in fact what she wants, does that sound good?" he asked.

"She reminds me of Quinn Sir, maybe we do for Rae-rae what we did for Quinnie," he suggested.

"And what did we do for Quinnie that you thought was so helpful?" he asked kindly.

"We made flash cards for her. We did it by color," he said.

"That's right, we did several sets didn't we?" Bruce smiled. "Do you think we should do those again?"

"No Sir, I think we just get the ones we used with Quinnie the first time. She never took them with her. She left them here for anyone else who came through the house who might want them, to use. I think she made her own set that she uses that is much more complicated than what we did to start with."

"Do you know how she made it more complicated?" he asked.

"She put on their address, their birthday, and I think their family members," he said.

"The ever perfect Quinnie," Bruce smiled and he and Trevor sat in silence for a while longer. "Okay love, why don't we go see if we can distract Rae-rae a little bit," he said and Trevor nodded. Bruce stood up and walked over to Rachel taking a seat on the floor next to her. "Hi Rae-rae," he said kindly.

"Hello Sir," she said forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the board she was studying.

"You've been studying that board for quite some time," he said kindly.

"I want to make sure that I know all of this information for the party tonight. I don't want to make you look bad. I want to prove that I can be a good pet," she explained.

"Do you know that you are welcome to stay next to one or all of us at all times tonight? You never have to engage in conversation you're not ready for and every guest at our party tonight, knows you are new and no one will pressure you into anything you are not ready for," Bruce told her.

She nodded and tears showed up pretty quickly, but she tried not to cry. She wasn't entirely sure she was sad but she felt like she had to cry, and she was sure that she was going to be in trouble now, so she dropped her head and stared at the floor, trying not to cry. "May I pull you into my lap sweetheart? I think you need a cuddle or two," Bruce told her and Rachel simply nodded. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped her in a tight hug and within seconds the tears that she was trying not to shed began raining down.

"It's okay my lovely girl," he said holding her tight and rocking her slightly. She simply sat there, letting him comfort her, but not hugging him back. She wanted the safe people, or at least, the people she deemed safe. When they held her, everything else melted away. There were no bad people in the world. Nothing was dangerous and no harm would come to her. Will and Shelby just made her feel safe for some reason.

He continued to rock her and hold her, rubbing her back as Trevor returned with the flash cards that he and Quinn had spent an entire afternoon putting together several months ago.

* * *

_"Trevor? Will you help me with something?" Quinn asked him._

_"I'm sure I can, what do you need help with?"_

_"We have a members test next week and I want to make sure I'm fully prepared. Will you help me make flash cards?" she asked._

_"Yes of course. How can I help you out?" Trevor asked kindly._

_Quinn beamed and picked up a gold marker. "This is my idea," she said and began to write on an index card. "Master Will Schuester (Nickel)" is what she wrote. "So I thought this would be good," she said. "It's their name and their safe word and their level in the color of what their level is," Quinn said._

_"That's a good idea. I can help you write those if you like," Trevor offered._

_"Yes, but then I thought it would get too easy, these are kind of more for Bree. She needs easy ways to commit things to memory. She can't be overwhelmed by things. Sanny and I can handle a tiny bit more stress, so I think ours should look different," she said. "What are your thoughts?" she asked him and Trevor studied the card for a little bit._

_"Well, what if we do it in two parts?" Trevor suggested. On the front we can write the person's name, just their name. First name and last name. Then on the other side, we can write down their title, their nickname, play age if it applies, their level and safe word. _

_"That seems like too much information though," Quinn said kindly._

_"Yes, however, think about this. How many gold names did you and your sisters write on the white board last night?" he asked._

_"Oh yes, good point," Quinn said conceding immediately. Trevor made sense and he was glad she agreed, because he wasn't sure how he was going to convince her any other way that putting only two bits of information on a card wasn't the best idea. Every bit of information was important, all the pieces fitting together like a perfect puzzle_

* * *

Trevor sat next to his Sir and Rachel and was slightly surprised when she turned her head and looked at him, gathering her composure. "Tr..trevor," she stammered. "What are those?" she asked pointing to the cards.

"These are flash cards," he told her kindly. "Almost six month ago when Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were living here, Quinn wanted to know if I would help her with flash cards. I helped her make a set, and then when she got really good at it, we made a second set to make it a little harder to to speak," he said.

"How do you make it harder?" she asked.

"Let's start with the easy ones first sweetheart," Bruce said kindly. "Once you get the hang of the easy ones, then you can move to harder ones," he told her.

"If I don't do the hard ones I won't be good though," she said with panic lacing her voice.

"Rachel dear, listen to me please sweetheart," Bruce said. "I do not expect perfection. I never will. Giving me your best effort is more than enough for me. If I started you off at the toughest level, would that make sense?" he asked her kindly.

"Yes, that's how you test me. It's how I know how much further I have to go," she said softly.

"It's also a wonderful way to make you feel terrible about yourself," he said kindly and turned her sideways in his lap so she could cuddle him and still hold a conversation with both Bruce and Trevor. "Rae-rae my love, yes I do want you to eventually learn all of this information, but only if you decide you want to stay. You are not going to be tested any time soon. You still have to decide if you even want this life style. You may not, and that's okay too," he told her calmly.

"But I have nothing else to do with my life," she said.

"I'm very sure that is not true, but we don't need to focus on that right now," he said kindly. "You would like to test yourself yes?" he asked and she rubbed her hands over her eyes and nodded. "Alright, so I want you to just sit here with me, close your eyes if you like, rest, and just listen to my voice."

"Close my eyes?" she asked.

"You don't have to darling, but I feel like if you close your eyes you'll be able to rest and your mind will be better able to process everything it's been taking in this morning," Bruce explained.

"And maybe she'll sleep peacefully for a few hours," Trevor thought to himself.

Rachel agreed, closed her eyes and she started to lean into Bruce, her body fully resting against the taller man holding her. "Alright love, let's do a small test, okay?" he asked. "I'm going to ask you a few question Rae-rae. After I ask the question, I'm going to give you several long moments to think. I want you to use up all the time I give you and you are not to answer until I tap your knee," he said. "Do you understand?" he asked her kindly and she nodded her understanding.

* * *

Rachel woke up on the couch and looked around, trying to get her bearings. There was a growing pressure in her bladder and she decided that she could go to the bathroom. She sat up carefully and looked around the room. "Oh, you're awake," Bruce smiled at her.

"Yes Sir," she said.

"Did you rest well? It seems like you needed it," he smiled.

"I think so, but I need the bathroom please," she said.

"Of course sweetheart, the downstairs bathroom is right through that door," he said and Rachel got up, let out a little cry and then hobbled her way into the bathroom. "Rachel when you are finished, I want to take care of your bandages," he told her and she froze in place. She carefully moved onto the wooden floor and looked at him in shock.

"My bandages?" she asked him with nothing but fear in her voice and he simply nodded.

"Yes love, go on, when you're done, take your time," he said, but Rachel couldn't move. She was frozen in her spot and Bruce saw it was going to happen. There were three young ladies and five young men who had passed through Bruce's house and they all had the same problem. When these eight young people had come to him, they were a bit tortured. It was just their nervous reaction, they would wet themselves. They all took the same body posture. Rigid spine, frozen limbs, perfect posture and a knees bent slightly outward, making them appear if if they'd been on a horse for hours upon hours. Fear seized their bodies and they were frozen in place. Rachel was a fighter though, so while she took the stance to start with, he noticed that she moved to the wooden floor just outside the door. "At least it'll be easier to clean up," he thought to himself.

Rachel continued to stand there frozen, unsure of what to do and where to go and she didn't want him looking at her bandages,. There was too much potential for sexual contact that she wasn't ready for or wanting yet. He wasn't entirely safe as far as she was concerned. She took the post horse riding stance and he carefully began talk to her. "Rachel honey, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen, why don't you move into the bathroom and take care of what you wanted. Try that sweetheart," he encouraged her and she couldn't do it. She felt stuck and he very carefully took a few steps closer to her, until he was right in front of her. "It's just Mister Bruce Rachel, and I'm going to guide you to the bathroom," he told her. "I won't touch your jeans. I will give you your privacy and I will be sure to close the door behind me when I leave you to yourself," he told her, very carefully guiding her into the bathroom. "Take your time Rachel. I'm not in a rush my love," he said kindly and then he left her alone, closing the door behind him, and he made sure the click was a loud sound. He wanted her to hear that sound and truly believe that she had her privacy. She counted slowly to five in her head, reached forward, locked the door, and then sat down to relieve herself. She closed her eyes and tried not to remember.

_"Grow up you big baby, it's a simple game. You've been tied up before, it's not like we don't know what we're doing or we haven't done this to you before," he said pulling her closer to him and wrapping her wrists in several binds of a rather course rope, being sure to pull it tight and lock the rope in place. _

_"Oh fine, if you're going to look so sad about it," the other man said. Her pushed her body forward, so she was bent in half, her head nearer to her feet. The spare lines of the rope were then tied semi-tightly to her ankles. "There now you have extra support for when we hang you from the ceiling. All your weight will be put into our ankles and wrists," he said and then she felt hands spank her bare bottom repeatedly. The smacks were not hard, they were just relentless and eventually a uniform pink was painted onto her bottom. Then he carefully picked her up, put her on her back and pressed a rag to her face._

Rachel sat on the toilet and as the memories flooded her body, she fell forward and threw up while her bladder released into the toilet. She wasn't going to open the door at all now. He was going to be angry and all Rachel could do was cry.

What she didn't know was that Bruce was right outside the door listening. He had the key in his hand and he was ready to use it, but decided that it wasn't the right time, so instead he talked to her. "Rachel!" he called knocking on the door.

"Y-y-y-yes, Sir," she stammered softly.

"Do you need help Rachel?" he asked her.

"N-n-n-no Sir," she stammered and he nodded.

"Alright love," he called into her and then he slipped away from the doorway, pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was currently 1:38 and Will would be just finished with his lecture, so he took a chance and gave him a call.

"This is Will," he answered on the second ring.

"Will my boy. It's Bruce, do you have a moment?" he asked him.

"For you I have several moments," Will grinned. "If you were my wife, I would a lot more spare moments," he laughed.

"This is regarding your newest potential addition," he said.

"Oh dear," Will said.

"No, she's okay. She's just having a stressful moment. I think if she talked to you it would help her," he said.

"Of course, I'll talk to her. I'll come over if you'd like me to," he said.

"No, not today, I'm sorry. I just think today she only needs to hear from you. She thinks you and Shelby are safe people and you are, which I am very glad about, but I need her to learn that we are safe people too," he said.

"I understand Sir. Put her on and I'll talk to her," he said and Bruce nodded while walking to the door.

"Rachel honey," he called in tapping on the door. "Rachel you need to open the door so I can give you the phone please, you have a call," he called in and she whimpered softly. No one would be calling her. She didn't have any one who would be missing her. Her fathers disowned her. No one wanted her. "It's Mister Will sweetheart. Can you please unlock the door?" Bruce called into her.

"Daddy," Rachel said in what she thought was a hushed whisper.

"Yes sweetheart, it's Daddy, unlock the door and I'll pass you the phone," Bruce said and several painfully long moments of silence later, Rachel leaned forward and unlocked the door. "Thank you for unlocking the door sweetheart, I'm going to open it and pass you my phone, I won't look," he told her and he stepped in nearly backwards and held his arm out to her, handing her the phone.

"Daddy," she whimpered once the phone was to her ear.

"Shhh, I'm here sweetheart, I'm only a phone call away for right now my darling. What's happened?" he asked her kindly.

"Daddy, please come get me. I need to be safe," she pleaded.

"Shhh, yes baby, I know. What makes you think you are not safe where you are now?" he asked her gently.

"I'm not Daddy, I'm not," she said tears coming faster.

"Calm down sweetheart, you're okay, breathe," he said kindly and all he wanted to do was wrap her in a hug and keep her there. "Tell me sweetheart, why are you not safe? What's happened?" he asked her and Rachel stopped to truly think about it. She wasn't going to lie, that would be in no one's best interest, but the truth was, that she didn't feel safe.

"I...I.I.I.I.I...I," she stammered.

"Breathe my darling, it's okay, take your time," Will assured her.

"I just don't feel safe Daddy," she whimpered and Will's heart split in half. He had to reassure her somehow.

"That's okay baby. It's okay that you don't feel safe. I promise you though, Mr. Bruce is very safe people. Everyone in that house is. Miss Anne, Kevin, Trevor, and Mister Bruce. Everyone is safe in that house," he said slowly, trying to help her calm down and focus a little bit. "Tell me baby, what did Mister Bruce say that made you feel unsafe?" he asked her.

"Bandages," she said honestly.

"Yes you have five major bandages on your body my love," he said.

"Check them Daddy," she pushed out carefully.

"I'm not there baby, Daddy's at work, but I bet that I could stay on the phone with you while Mister Bruce checks them over. This way you can tell me everything he's doing and I can hear what's going on, and if anything sounds unsafe, I will call the police immediately," he told her. He knew everything was going to be fine, but he decided that saying he would call the police to protect her, might help. "I'm going to give you an address baby and you tell me if that's where you're living right now, do you know your address right now?" he asked her.

"Yes Daddy. Ke-Kevin told me," she said.

"He's a very helpful pet, okay, so I'm going to tell you that I know where you are. You are currently living at 2645 Fox Creek Drive, is that right?" he asked her.

"Yes Daddy," she said.

"Very good. Now, I'm not going to get off the phone with you. I will stay on the line, but I need you to be a very brave girl and call Mister Bruce and let him know that you're ready for him to check your bandages," Will told her.

"Okay, but please don't hang up Daddy," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to hang up sweetheart, I promise," Will assured her.

"Mister Bruce, you can come in!" she called and even though her words were completely understandable, her voice was full of fear.

Bruce walked in and spoke kindly to her. "Is Daddy still on the phone?" he asked seeing it was pressed up to her ear and she nodded. "Alright, let's put Daddy on speaker phone then, so that I can help you take care of yourself but you can still talk to him," Bruce suggested.

She nodded and very carefully put Will on speaker. "Daddy?" she asked her voice wavering a lot more than she wanted it to.

"I'm still here sweetheart," he said and Bruce saw relief flood her body.

"See darling? Daddy is on the phone and Mister Bruce is just going to check your bandages. Can you tell me how many?" he asked.

"Five Sir," she said.

"That is very good sweetheart," Will said on the phone. He wasn't right there, he couldn't hold her hand but he could hear how scared she was, so he wanted to say things to her so she knew he was still there for her.

"Yes, very good, now let's check your wrist first okay?" Bruce asked and she presented him with her left wrists. "Did you know that Doctor Schuester sent you here with an anti-biotic cream?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Once a d-d-day I gah, gotta put it on an-an-an change," she said her stutter getting so strong that she didn't sound like herself anymore.

"Yes Rae-rae that's right. Once a day we have to change your bandages and put on this cream. Now Miss Anne thinks we should do this before bed, after a shower, but we started this process when you left the hospital so we have to continue to do so around the same time," Bruce explained.

"Yes, I know Doctor S. and she is very particular about time and I also know that you are her number one patient," Will said and Rachel simply nodded. The wrists were easily changed and Bruce then changed her thighs. He would take off the old bandage, inspect the wound, pull out a gauze pad, spread the cream all over it, put the pad in place and then tape it down with the water sealing tape that would allow her to take a shower.

"You know what sweetie, we only have one more bandage to change, but maybe we wait for Miss Anne to come home from work. She'll be home any minute, and while we wait for her, you can lay down in bed and talk to Daddy okay?" Bruce offered.

"Yy-y-y-e-yes, p-p-p-puh-leez," she stuttered.

"We can do that sweetheart, let's stand up and get your clothes arranged," he said kindly.

"M-m-m-my m-m-mess," she said standing and letting him fix her clothes, not caring that his hands were so close to private places. He wasn't being threatening and her Daddy was on the other end.

"It was an accident sweetheart. You got over stressed and you got sick. That's not your fault. You know what, I and your Daddy both know another young lady who gets over stressed and gets sick. Perhaps you two can discuss that, while you wait for Miss Anne," Bruce said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Sunday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. I want to remind you that for a few wednesdays, no bonus updates.**

**Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

**Need to Know:**

**~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Thursday evening - one week later, into Friday morning.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Warnings:**

**~ Flashback in this story, may trigger some people, read carefully**

**~ Rachel is starting to get comfortable and also starting to panic a lot more. She's going to flip flop from calm to hysterical in a moment's notice.**

**~ Rachel is having a welcome/introduction party.**

**~ Rachel has been conditioned for bell tones. All bell tones. This has not and will not change for quite a few chapters.**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading the story I want to tell.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

The party was loud and slightly overwhelming which left Rachel next to someone of the Miller household at all times. Currently she was with Anne and Anne noticed there was a great deal of tension so she calmly lead Rachel to the kitchen, to give her a bit of a break. As they entered they found Allison and Courtney having a soft conversation. "Mama, C'n I has appa juice?" Courtney asked.

"Yes my love," Allison smiled. "You may absolutely have apple juice," Allison said. She moved to the cabinet and pulled out a plastic glass and went to turn around, but was very quickly attacked by her little girl. Miss Anne was someone Courtney trusted but Rachel was an entirely new story.

"Hi, I.I.I," Rachel started, her stutter in full effect. "I'm sorry, I'm Rachel," she said politely forcing herself not to stutter. Stuttering wasn't something she did, but lately, she couldn't seem to stop herself. The anxiety would build up and then out came the stutter.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Miss Allison and this is my daughter Courtney," she said.

Rachel gave a kind smile and spoke gently. "It's nice to meet you both," she said continuing to force herself to be calm.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Miss Anne, this is a wonderful party, thank you for having us," Allison smiled and then she looked over toward Courtney, silently prompting her to say thank you as well, but Anne spared Courtney of doing so. She was nearly as nervous as Rachel was, so Anne simply spoke in order to keep the tension at a minimum.

"Well we are thrilled to have you. Rachel is our newest potential member and we wanted her to meet a few people tonight, in the safety of our house, with people she knew so she wasn't so overwhelmed," Anne explained.

"Yes, we're a spirited bunch," Allison smiled and then guided Courtney to sit down on a bar stool at the island. Courtney whimpered softly for a quick moment, but was calmed when Allison pet her hair and stood directly behind her, making her feel protected. Then she handed her the cup of juice and let Courtney have her drink.

Rachel thought the silence in the kitchen was more deafening than the party in the rest of the house, so she decided to break the ice with a simple compliment and see where it went. Miss Allison had the two babies, so she had to choose something simple. Courtney was currently dressed in a Disney grey t-shirt, with Mickey Mouse on it, and a pair of jeans. White socks, white Keds, and thin pig tails in yellow barrettes completed her outfit. "I like your shirt Courtney, my favorite Disney character is Cinderella," she said and Anne smiled. Rachel's calm language meant she was calming down from her anxiety.

"Kenzie wike her," Courtney said quietly.

"Maybe Kenzie and I can talk some time," Rachel said politely and Allison watched carefully. Rachel was simply making conversation but she looked so nervous and scared at the same time.

"Corey my love, who else do we know that likes Cinderella?" Anne asked kindly and Courtney thought for a long moment and then shrugged. She wasn't sure she knew the answer to this question. "Should we play a game of it then?" she asked with a smile and Courtney lit up like a Christmas Tree. She loved games. She was also the easier of the two babies to encourage into a game. "Okay, let's count all the women we know in our circle, can you hold your fingers up for me?" she asked.

Courtney smiled and put her glass down after taking a long sip and held up all ten fingers. Anne smiled and began tapping each finger to represent a person. "We have Miss Anne, Miss Shelby, Quinnie, Sanny, Bree," she said covering the first hand and Courtney giggled, wiggling her pinky.

"Bee-bee," she smiled.

"Yes, then on this hand we have Miss Kelly, Jenna, Miss Hailey, Miss Hannah, and Miss Miranda," she said and on that one Courtney made a face.

"No, no wike Cin'erella. No happy," Courtney said.

"Miss Miranda is just strict my love, but now we've run out of fingers, do you think Rachel can help us with our game?" Anne asked and Courtney tipped her head up and looked at Allison who nodded.

"I think that Rachel should help sweetheart, it'll help her learn all the people, like you and Kenzie had to learn all the people. Remember how hard that was?" she asked.

"S'ary Mama," Courtney said.

"Yes it was, but now you are in a position where you can be the one to help, so let's try, I'll help you help Rachel okay?" she asked and after a moment of thought Courtney nodded.

She looked at her hands and then looked at Rachel, wiggling her fingers one at a time and stating off names. "Miss Anne, Miss S'eby, Kin, Sanny, Bee-bee," she said and Rachel smiled nodding her agreement. Then she continued. "Miss Kelly, Eh-na, Miss Hailey, Nana, Miss Man'da," she said making a face.

"No theatrics little one," Allison scolded gently.

"You're doing very well Corey," Anne said kindly. "Now we move on to Rachel's hands. Who's left? Miss Cora, Kenzie, and Corey," she said and Courtney grinned. "Now, the person we want, who likes Cinderella has blonde hair. Do you remember every one of these ladies? Do you remember who has blonde hair? I don't think Rachel knows all of them," she said.

"Um, you say firss, please," Courtney said to Rachel.

"I know Quinnie and Bree," she said honestly.

Courtney nodded and looked at her hands. "Um, I no memba now," she said putting her hands down. "B'ond hair, Kin, Bee-bee, Miss Cowa, Nana," she said.

"Very smart my sweet girl," Anne praised.

"Now, let's see if Rachel can answer this question okay?" Anne asked and Courtney nodded. "The person who likes Cinderella is not a Miss," she said.

"So it's Quinnie or Bree, so at least I'll have something in common with them," she said.

"You dere new gir'?" Courtney asked.

"I'm trying to be," Rachel said softly and she quickly put her hands down, when she knew Courtney noticed the bandages. She didn't want to traumatize a young girl with her own injuries. That didn't seem fair.

"Owie?" she asked and Rachel looked at her with confusion, so Courtney very carefully and very slowly inched her fingers toward Rachel's bandage covered wrists. "Owie?" she repeated.

"Oh," Rachel said. "Yes, I got hurt, but I'm getting better," she said.

"How?" Courtney asked.

"The people at the hospital gave me a cream to put on and Master and Mistress Miller put it on my bruises and then they're supposed to heal," Rachel explained and Anne smiled. It was nice to see and hear Rachel be so calm. She handed her a glass of water and Rachel smiled gratefully, before drinking it down and then looking at Courtney who was forming her next question.

"All betta yet?" Courtney asked.

"No, it's only been a week since they found me," Rachel said.

* * *

Dinner was looking to be a very quiet affair in the Schuester household. Santana had a busy day at work and her last three clients left her lousy tips, putting her in a rather grumpy mood. Shelby tried to intrigue her with cooking, because she'd been expressing a constant interest in helping Shelby cook and learning what she did. Quinn was simply annoyed at life. She didn't think it was fair that her appendix had caused her such annoyance. All she wanted to do was have sex with her sisters, or other members of the community, or go through training with her Miss and Sir. She was sex starved, all due to her stupid appendix and moving was still rather difficult. Brittany was still suffering from her migraine and cuddled with Will the entire time Shelby prepared dinner.

Shelby decided to make a chicken parmesan, with stuffing, and a spinach salad. She did her best to make a well balanced meal for her girls and they always seemed to appreciate it. It was rare that they never finished a meal. Once it was all put together, Shelby went into the family room and looked at Will. "I need two, possibly three, young ladies to set the table for dinner," she told him.

"Sanny, help Quinnie to her feet and the two of you can go help," he said.

"What about me?" Brittany asked.

"Can you take off your mask?" he asked her and she went to do so, leaving her eyes closed and her sisters watched her take the mask off and cover her eyes with her hand. She spread her fingers apart slightly and began to carefully open her eyes. "No," she pouted. "It's too bright," she said sadly.

"We'll fix the lights in the dining room for your Bree," Quinn told her and leaned over to give her a kiss before Santana helped her up to stand.

"Wait a moment please," Will said pulling Santana and Quinn closer to him. He leaned forward and gave them each a kiss. "I love all three of you so much, I can't put it into proper words, do you understand that?" he asked them.

"Yes Daddy," the girls responded.

"Good, and I want you three to remember that always," he told them and gave them each a kiss before sending Santana and Quinn off to the dining room. The first thing Quinn did was lower the lights.

"Now?" Santana asked. Quinn rolled her eyes and gave Santana a pointed look. "Don't get pissy, I"m asking a question," Santana said.

"Be calm ladies!" Shelby said from the kitchen.

"If it's darker now, she'll adjust better and so will we," Quinn said with a lot more attitude than she originally intended.

"Quinn Lucy, last warning," Shelby announced from the kitchen. "Sanny, come help me carry plates. Quinnie, set out the silverware and the napkins," Shelby instructed and Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn one last time and then left. Quinn didn't notice it though, all she was thinking about as she grabbed the silverware was Rachel and how she was coping at her very first party.

* * *

_"Mistress, I put on the clothes you told me to," Quinn said trying to stand as still as possible. The dress was a little bit loose and kept slipping off her right shoulder and Quinn was afraid Anne would think she was doing it on purpose. That's what Kate always said. They were terrible girls for wanting sex so often. Kate told them, they weren't normal, but she was almost glad for that, because she could mold them into "normal" girls who could learn to have sex when she deemed it was appropriate._

_""Quinnie, you look beautiful darling and I think that dress might be a little too big for you," she said._

_"I'm sorry Mistress," Quinn said bowing her head and not sure where to go. If she ran, she'd be spanked, if she stayed still Anne was going to spank her anyway, so she simply braced herself for the terrifying moment that was about to happen. She hadn't been spanked yet by either of the Millers._

_"Don't be sorry sweetheart. Just wait right there. We don't have time to get you a new outfit, so we'll just have to pin this into place. You're a little smaller than my daughter," Anne told her. "We're just going to use a safety pin in the back and you'll be good to go," Anne said and Quinn got very quiet, not answering yes or no. She had been the only one excited about the party earlier in the day, but now that it was here and Mistress MIller was fixing her clothes, she was much less enthused. Anne seemed to be going very slowly for some reason so Quinn simply waited patiently. "Quinnie sweetheart, where did this come from?" she asked touching a faint bruise that ran the length of her shoulder blade. _

_"Um," Quinn stammered. Master Miller found a bruise on Brittany the day before and he started yelling and screaming in anger, but not at Brittany. He was mad at Kate, but he didn't get a good grip on his anger before he spoke and he had scared all the girls. He apologized to them profusely immediately after it happened, explaining that he was scared and concerned and angry at Kate for being so abusive._

_"I'm not going to yell Quinnie, I just want to know," Anne said._

_"A small whip, Miss Kate said she was just testing it," Quinn said honestly and Anne forced herself not to make any sound of annoyance or disappointment._

_"Thank you for telling me Quinnie. That was very brave of you and now that you are pinned properly into place, let's go put some aloe cream on your bruise so it heals faster," she said and Quinn nodded silently._

* * *

"Quinnie sweetheart," Will said kindly, as he guided Brittany to her seat. "Do you need help baby?" he asked her seeing she was stuck in a memory. It was always dangerous to jolt any of the girls from a memory. They had to process it all before they came back to reality. When she finally did, she looked to Will.

"We have to go. We have to go now! Rachel is freaking out. She needs our help. She needs us. She calls Miss, Mama. We call her Mama. She belongs here with us. We have to go, please!" she begged.

"Quinnie, sit down baby," Shelby said coming out from the kitchen and putting three plates on the table. Santana had her plate and Brittany's. She sat next to her sister and took her hand, putting the fork in her hand.

"Try not to listen," she whispered. "You squeeze my hand if it gets too loud, I'll talk for you," she told her and Brittany nodded.

"We have to go!" Quinn shouted, tears starting to come down her face.

"Sit baby, we have to eat," Shelby said calmly.

"NO!" Quinn screamed and she slammed her hands on the table, rattling the whole table and Brittany whimpered in pain.

"Focus on me Bree," Santana said kindly. She wrapped her hand around Brittany's. "Mama cut it for you, so it'll be easier to eat. Chicken Parm, from here to here," she said holding Brittany's hand at the twelve o'clock position of the plate and moving it to the four o'clock position. "Spinach salad here to here," she said indicating the four to eight o'clock position. "And stuffing is here to here," she said completing the last third of the circle.

Brittany nodded and leaned into Santana tiredly, unable to focus on the food and only hearing Quinn yell. "NO NO NO!" Quinn cried. "Rachel needs our help! Why aren't you helping her! You have to! It's not right if you don't!" she said and she was getting loud and angry, but still the tears were falling.

"Quinn Lucy Fabrey, you will lower your voice," Will said seriously walking over to her and she screamed in rebellion, which very quickly lead her to his office where they had a conversation with the paddle that resided in his desk.

"No!" Brittany whimpered.

"Bree honey, it's okay," Shelby said quickly moving between her two remaining girls.

"No! Mama please. Quinnie's right, we have to go. It can't change, but it has to and it's going to be a big mess," Brittany cried.

"Shhh, talk to me sweetheart. Mama needs more information. Let's just talk," she said and Santana found it almost comical that Shelby was looking at Brittany's eyes, or in that general region, even though Brittany still had her mask on. "Bree, listen to Mama, tell me what can't change baby girl?" she asked her kindly.

"We can't leave Mama, please don't make us leave," she said.

"Bree my love, listen to Mama very carefully. Five people will forever live in this house. Those five people are Will, Shelby, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany," she said tapping each one of Brittany's fingers.

"No room for Rachel," she pouted.

"Not on this hand, but if we use your other hand, we definitely have room for her," Shelby smiled and Santana gave a sad smile. She understood exactly how Brittany was feeling.

"I don't want it to change again," she said crying, tears falling below the mask.

"Shhh," Shelby soothed wrapping her in a slightly awkward hug. "Sweetheart, it's completely understandable to be nervous. You can be as nervous as you want, but I am telling you now and I will continue to remind you every day if need me, I am your Miss for as long as you want, and Daddy is your Sir for as long as you want. Sanny and Quinnie are your sisters, probably forever, whether you want it or not," Shelby said and Brittany let out a sad chuckle. Shelby was right. Those three girls would be together forever if they could manage it. "If you don't want us to stop being those things, then nothing will change. You and your sisters are very good girls and we love you very much and because you chose to be our pets, we will guide you in all the rules and regulations that you need to know, and that includes you girls screaming at us. You heard that right?" Shelby asked.

"Yes Mama," Brittany answered as Shelby pet her head.

"Quinnie is being spanked because she screamed at Daddy. She's having just as much anxiety about accepting Rachel as you and Sanny are," Shelby said.

"Hey," Santana pouted, not liking that she was lumped in to the anxiety group.

"It's okay though," Shelby said putting a free hand on Santana's cheek. "It's okay that you're all anxious. It's okay to want something and not fully understand it, and it's okay to want to help Rachel and still be scared about doing so," Shelby assured both of them and with the tone she used, they believed every word of it.

"Quinnie shouldn't have screamed at Daddy," Brittany said softly after a few moments.

"No, she shouldn't have," Shelby said. "You are very smart my baby girl and I love you so much. I love you, and Santana, and Quinn. You girls are my everything," Shelby told her and she gave each of them a kiss. "Now, Daddy and Quinnie will be a while, so shall we eat without them, or shall we sit and cuddle and have dinner has a family?" she asked.

"I think we wait for Quinnie," Santana said and Brittany quickly nodded her agreement.

* * *

The party was starting to die down and Rachel was trying to figure out a polite way to excuse herself. She was exhausted, but she felt terrible, because this party was for her. She was trying to figure things out when she was approached by a tiny brunette, who was only a half an inch taller than her. She very calmly plunked herself down on the couch next to Rachel. She simply took her hand and patted the top of it gently. "I'm Jenna, and I'm you're new best friend. I will help you learn everything you think you need to know," she said and she sounded very sincere and sure of herself.

"Young lady!" a male voice said and Rachel froze in fear at the tone. It was a tone that she knew well. When it had been used on her by her previous Masters, she'd been subjected to some type of sexual act. "Jenna Nicole, we have talked about this. You do not force yourself upon someone, you ease into things," he scolded. "Apologize," he said.

"But Sir," Jenna started.

"No buts, apologize," Justin said seriously.

Jenna took a heavy dramatic sigh, but Rachel noticed she didn't seem scared or fearful. If anything, she seemed annoyed. "I'm sorry," Jenna said honestly. "I get very excited. They can't come up with enough tests for me to use my photographic memory," she said.

"Jenna, let's try introductions before we move to bragging, which we've also talked to you about," Justin scolded.

"I'm sorry Sir," she said sincerely. "I'm Jenna and this is my Master/Sir Justin Summers," she said. "I'm number three of four pets in my house," she said. "We're all here to celebrate you and support you and your decision. Whatever that may be," she said and Justin nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"That was very well said my love," he told her and then he turned to Rachel, kneeling down on the floor, so they were all on the same eye level. "It's nice to meet you Rachel," he told her and she gave a forced tight smile and nodded at him.

"So how long have you been here?" Jenna asked pointedly.

"Easier than that Jenna," Justin scolded. "You have to start out more gently than that," he informed her.

"It's too hard to know what's easy and what's not Sir," Jenna said simply.

"How about you start with a name," Justin said.

"I told her my name."

"What about her name?" Justin pointed out.

"I know her name, it's Rachel. She's the one the party is being held for," Jenna said getting a little bit frustrated with the whole situation.

"Let's calm down please," Justin said pointedly and he began to speak kindly. "Rachel. I am Sir or Mister Justin and this is one of my pets Jenna. I know your name is Rachel, but do you have a nickname that you like?" he asked.

"Rae-rae, Sir," she told him simply.

"That's a nice nickname, who gave you that?" Jenna asked.

"My, well, I guess their my sisters," Rachel said. "Or maybe potential sisters," she said.

"Why does she get sisters and I don't!" Jenna whined.

Justin sighed and stood up, helping Jenna to her feet. "Excuse us please Rachel, I will be right back," he said and with one firm smack he got Jenna moving and went off to find his wife. "Young lady, we have talked about this. You don't get to whine and complain because you didn't get your way. Baby girls do that and they still get punished for it, now if you don't want to be a baby girl, I suggest you straighten up," he said guiding her through the small crowd and eventually over to his wife.

"My girl," Kelly smiled and she pulled Jenna into a tight hug and then frowned when she saw Justin's face. "You my darling will tell me right now, why your Sir has that look on his face," Kelly ordered her.

"Yes, she will, and I will be talking with Rachel. Kindly keep her with you for the rest of the night," he said giving them both a kiss and then walking away back to Rachel. It was only nine thirty, but she looked both sad and exhausted. He approached her carefully and took a seat on the same couch as her, but left tons of space between them. "I'm sorry about that Rachel. Jenna is the only girl among my four pets, and she desperately wants a sister," he explained and Rachel simply nodded. "You look like you are deep in thought about something, can I know what it is?"

"Do you know Master Will Schuester?" she asked.

"I do, he and his wife are two of my best friends and my wife Kelly feels the same way about them.

"I really want to go live with them. They're safe. I know everyone here is nice and all that, but they just make me feel safe. I just want to be with them all the time, and I have to be here for two weeks to start and I just. I don't know that I can handle that," she said.

"Two weeks is a very long time. I know I get very upset when I'm away from my family for two weeks. Have you been through anything difficult that you can compare it to. Maybe something along the lines of, two weeks without the Schuesters is going to be really difficult, and situation X was even more difficult than that, so I can do two weeks," he suggested.

"I'm the puppy dog girl," she said simply.

"Puppy dog?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm calling it," she said simply. She didn't even realize she was talking so much. She just knew that talking to all these people, as overwhelming as it could be, it seemed pretty easy for some reason. She saw strict Masters and Mistresses, she'd heard people talking all night long, but no one screamed. No one ordered just to order. It was all done kindly and with respect, so it just seemed easy to talk to these people. "I keep hearing about games, so I'm going to say it's a game," she ventured.

"It is. It's actually a very serious game and ended very badly for someone that most of us knew about seven months ago," he said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Rachel asked.

"There were two Masters who were playing with a pet at a big party. Much bigger than this one. Puppy dogs have tails, so this pet was given a tail and a choke collar, and with a lot of unsafe play, the pet died from asphyxiation and the pet had a prolapsed rectum. It was messy and sad, and the Masters who did it, they left, before we knew what was going on. They managed to escape police questioning somehow. We all know who it was, and we all know they were the reason behind such a tragic situation and since then, we, as a circle, try not to play that game. It doesn't seem safe," Justin explained.

"Well my two former Masters, they gave me that lapse thing, and now my new family has to wait to have me, even though I really just want to be there. It's safe there. It's safe here too, but it's different there. Those people feel differently to me, somehow," she said honestly.

"Then I think, you and I should give them a call, so you can talk to them for a little while. I know them very well, they are some of my dearest friends, and I know if one of my pets was with them and looked as sad as you do, I would want them to convince my pet to call me, so they stopped looking so anxious," he said pulling out his cell phone. "I can call if you want," he said calling up the number and holding it out to Rachel. "Button's right there for you. I'll let you push it and make the final decision and because it is my phone, you can take as long a phone call as you need," he said.

Rachel pressed the button and was flooded with happy tears when Shelby answered the phone. "Hello?" Shelby answered.

"Hi Mama, I just had to talk to you. I'm sorry," she said.

Shelby sighed and sat down on her bed. She had just finished putting away some laundry for the night when the phone rang and she knew Will was downstairs watching television with the girls. "It's perfectly fine my love," Shelby assured her. "I was just putting away some laundry. How is your party going?"

"I wish you were here, and Daddy," she said.

"Well I wish we could see you too, but I know that tomorrow, we won't have to share you. Daddy, and Mama, and Quinnie and Sanny and Bree, we get you all to ourselves," Shelby smiled and she heard Rachel sniffle.

"I can call her that?" she asked.

"Who sweetheart?"

"Santana. I can call her Sanny?"

"I would think so yes. She gave you your nickname, so you might as well call her by hers. I know they all wanted to be with you tonight. They all think you're a pretty cool girl."

"Even though I talk funny."

"You were on medication. That doesn't count. How is your mouth feeling?" Shelby asked.

"It doesn't hurt at all Mama," she said.

"That's good and what about your body? Did you have a good therapy session today?"

"Today was mental therapy, so I did a lot of talking about my feelings," Rachel sighed.

"Not a fan of that huh?" Shelby asked with a smile and Rachel dumbly nodded. "Well my dear Rachel, it appears that you are a very good combination of all three of the other girls that call me Mama, and from what it sounds like I now have four," she said.

"It's really okay that I call you that?" she asked.

"Absolutely my dear girl. You can call me Mama and you can call Mister Will Daddy," Shelby assured her. "We'll have some other people for you to meet when you spend your weekends and eventually the week, but for right now, we start small, with the five of us. I know it's frustrating, but in this circle we always start small. It's important. Overwhelming you is not something we ever want to do to you, or anyone else who has come into this circle. Tell me love, how did the party go tonight, did you meet anyone special?" Shelby asked.

"I talked to one of the baby girls. I don't remember her name, but she's really cute, and her sister likes Cinderella like I do, and they tell me Quinnie does too. I met Mr. Justin Summers, and his pet Jenna, who is very, um," she said and then she stopped. She didn't want to insult anyone in front of anyone else.

"Jenna is intense sweetheart, everyone knows and understands this," Justin told her kindly and Shelby smiled to herself. The ever perfect Quinnie apparently lived inside of Rachel. She was trying to follow every rule, every details, and not make anyone upset.

"He's right baby, tell me more about what you're looking forward to."

"Dinner with everyone tomorrow. I'm already sad though, because as much as I want you here, it's only dinner, and that doesn't last long. I remember when you held me in the hospital, and that was a great feeling, I don't want to let that feeling go," she said.

"Well tomorrow when we're all together, we'll talk to Miss Anne and Mister Bruce and set up some appointments together, so that when you come to be with us for your first weekend, everything will be here and ready for you. It's what Daddy and Mama did for the other girls. You my darling are no different, so we will treat you, the same way as we treat them okay?" she asked.

"Am I going to be spanked a lot?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"No my darling. They only happen when you need them, and right now, you are much too new, and young in this process to earn spankings for the entire time you are with us during visits. I will tell you that if it happened, it wouldn't be the first time. The other girls will tell you more of what they are comfortable sharing, although judging from the time the four of you spent at the hospital, I think the odds are in your favor."

"They really accept me."

"You'd have to ask them baby, but I think they do. They all told Daddy and I we had to be with you tonight, so you wouldn't be scared, and I think you wanted that too. I know you want us there or you want to be with us, but we have to go slow my love. I understand you are frustrated and I still promise you that we will be here for you. Tell me love. What do you want tomorrow when we all get together?"

"Um, I want to cuddle after dinner please," she said softly.

"That, my lovely girl," Shelby smiled. "Can most definitely be arranged," she said and then Rachel let out a long yawn. "You sound tired my love. Shall I let you go, so you can go to bed?" she asked.

"Oh, please. Please don't go Mama," she begged, tears already coming to her eyes and slowly going down her cheeks.

"Shhh, calm my girl. It's okay. First thing. Is Mister Justin still with you?" she asked.

"Yes Miss," she whimpered.

Shelby frowned. Rachel was already back to Miss, because she thought she had angered Shelby somehow. "Alright, put him on the phone for one quick minute. Do not leave. I'm going to be right back on the phone, I just need to talk to him very quickly, then he will put me back on with you, that's all sweetheart," she said.

"Yes Ma'am," she whimpered and handed the phone to Justin.

He took it and sighed. "Yes?" he asked.

"Okay, are you and Kelly on your way out, or can you do me a favor?"

"The boys are still playing and Jenna is being reminded by her Miss that she's been given rules she needs to follow. Those rules are being reinforced, so I'm free to help you," he said.

"I'll talk to her, but I need you to cuddle her for me, let me continue to talk to her through your phone, and then hang up when she's asleep please," Shelby requested.

"Absolutely, but will she agree to it?" he asked kindly.

"I'm going to try to convince her, yes."

"Alright here she is," Justin said and then he shifted carefully.

"Rachel baby, can you do Mama a favor? Can you cuddle with Mister Justin. If you cuddle with him, it'll be like I'm holding you while I tell you a story. Will you try for me baby?" she asked her. "Do you think you can rest and cuddle with Mister Justin while Mama tells you a story?" she asked her.

"Yes Mama," she said softly and she carefully edged her way toward Justin and he helped her rest against him. "I'm set Mama," she said.

"Very good my love. Alright, let's calm our breathing together and then I'll start the story," Shelby said.

* * *

Friday morning came with a beautiful sunrise and lots of little sparrows chirping on the back lawn. Shelby loved this time of the year. It was just into the fall season and she was able to sit on the back porch swing, drinking her coffee, while Will put breakfast together for the entire family. Shelby and Will had awoken earlier than usual. Both of them were very excited to have a proper sit down dinner with Rachel, the girls, the Millers, and their lovely pets later in the evening. Their excitement lead to three rounds of play, that left both Will and Shelby glowing. Rounds one and two were quick and sweaty, which meant that round three would take place in the shower.

Once they emerged, got dressed into their robes and slippers, changed the sheets on the bed, and then headed downstairs, Will cooked up breakfast, while Shelby made coffee and then went to sit on the back porch swing. She was very slowly rocking herself, with her eyes closed when she heard one of her girls say a very tired good morning.

"I checked the bedroom Daddy, you and Mama were gone," the voice said.

"I'm sorry baby, we came to take care of breakfast. Mama's out on the swing if you want to go sit with her, till it's ready," he said and she must of agreed, because the next thing Shelby knew a weight was settling in near her. Then the young lady put her head down on Shelby's lap and let out a jagged breath. Shelby reached down and began combing her fingers through the girl's hair.

She ran fingers through shorter hair. It was still shoulder length, but it wasn't very thick, so this had to be Quinn or Brittany. When she realized the hair didn't quite make it past the shoulders, she knew who was lying with her. "My darling Quinnie, did you sleep well my love?" she asked.

"Mmmm," Quinn hummed.

Shelby smiled and continued to pet her hair and sip her coffee. "Well that's good to hear. Are you ready to start your day?" she asked.

"No Mama," Quinn said honestly.

"No? You don't want to start your day? What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to Miss Anne's house," she said.

"You want it to be dinner time," Shelby smiled. "We still have to get through breakfast and lunch," she smiled.

"I want to go protect Rachel," she said honestly.

"From who or what, would you like to protect her from?"

"I remember how scary it was, when you didn't know where your life was going. When you only met people who you weren't completely sure about, even though Mister Bruce swore they were the right ones. Sanny, Bree, and I, were not alone. She shouldn't be alone either. She should move here immediately," Quinn said, her voice thick with tears and distress.

"And what about all the other pets who have come through; the ones who have had the chance to make a decision for their own life? Shouldn't Rachel get that same choice?"

"She calls you Mama, she wants to be here," Quinn pleaded.

Shelby sighed and helped Quinn to sit up. She adjusted her on her lap, so that they were chest to chest and Quinn leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck and stayed still. She wanted to cry. Every bad memory, of living with Kate came flooding back to her. She held tighter to Shelby and took a deep breath. "Quinnie, listen to Mama sweetheart," she said. "Do you remember the first time we all met?" she asked.

"Yes it was scary and they made me leader. I have to help Rachel too," Quinn pleaded softly, tears falling freely, but slowly. Holding tight to her Miss, who was rocking her slowly in the swing was a very comfortable feeling, but she was still slightly crushed. She already accepted Rachel as her sister, she had to protect her like she did Santana and Brittany. She had to be there to make it perfect. "I have to make it perfect for her Mama, I have to," Quinn pleaded.

"Do you think our first meeting was so perfect?" Shelby asked her.

* * *

_Shelby and Will entered the house and hugged Bruce and Anne in greeting. They were quickly lead back to his office and he asked them to have a seat. "Alright my dear friends. We have a package deal for you. It's a three for one special. It's either a group, or not at all," he said as he began writing information down on his chalk board. "Do you think you can handle that much estrogen my boy?" he teased Will._

_"As long as I can get my guys nights every so often, yes," Will laughed and Shelby rolled her eyes._

_"Good, so then while Anne leaves to get the girls and try to coax them downstairs, I will tell you about them. My friend gave me a call earlier in the week. We apparently have a mutual friend, who had decided that being a Mistress wasn't right for her any longer. From what I've heard and seen, it was not the proper decision to start with. She never should have been a Mistress. She got a taste of power and abused it. Sanny is still healing from cane marks, Bree has wet her pants several times since she's been here, none of which has been her fault, and Quinn keeps going around the house trying to help and be perfect. That girl is going to wear herself out," he informed them._

_"Excuse me Sir," Shelby said raising her hand. "Coax?" she asked._

_"It's not a party Shelby, but thank you," Bruce smiled and she blushed slightly as she put her hand down. "Yes coax," he said. "The three girls who live upstairs are usually afraid to go anywhere or do anything without each other around. The three of them are very tight knit. It's a good thing. I haven't discouraged it, and I won't. I don't think you should either," he said kindly._

_"I'm confused though Sir. They still want this life style. Are they sure?" Shelby asked with concern. Bruce Miller had a talent for knowing which potential pets were just potential and which ones would come join the circle. He had a lovely track record at this point. _

_"They do. We had a very long discussion the other night. I have set four rules in place and they have been studying them since yesterday afternoon. These girls are well aware of the rules. They picked it up very quickly. They want this, they are just concerned. It's completely understandable though," he said. "When they are ready to tell you their story, it will all make more sense," Bruce explained._

_"What are the four rules Sir?" Will asked wanting to get right down to the point._

_"Excellent question," Bruce grinned. "First. They will show respect. Miss or Ma'am, and Sir. Should they want to use your names. Mister Will and Miss Shelby. Secondly, they will be polite. No yelling, no swearing, no ignoring. Third, if you ask them questions, they are to answer them as best they can. If they don't feel comfortable answering questions, then they are to calmly inform you of such so that you can move on with topics. Lastly, if they break a rule they are going to be punished. They are green levels, so spankings and/or time outs and you two will make the decision about it," he said and he saw a bit of hesitation on their faces. "Here is your reasoning my dears. If they are going to live with you, they are going to learn, from the very beginning what they can and can't do. They are going to learn that there are consequences for their actions. These girls are young and have only learned that the Mistress makes all the decisions. Shelby my love, they may not take to you this afternoon," he said_

_"I don't see that being a problem at all," Shelby smiled. She truly meant it. She loved watching her husband with pets, so to see him interact with ones that may potentially be theirs; she would watch that all day._

_"I'm sure that the five of you will all get along without too much of an issue," Bruce smiled and at that comment, there was a knock at the door and Anne was now standing with three very timid looking girls. "Girls, just who we were looking forward to seeing," he smiled. "Mister Will, Miss Shelby, these are the girls I would love for you to meet. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany," Bruce said._

_"Hello Miss and Sir," Quinn said speaking not only for herself, but for her sisters too and Shelby took the time to truly study their faces and body language. These girls were truly frightened it seemed. "I'm Quinn, this is Santana, and that is Brittany," Quinn said speaking for everyone. She was the designated leader of the group it appeared and Shelby watched with growing curiosity, trying to figure the girls out a little more. Brittany seemed to be the most nervous and Santana looked like she was either in pain, or suffering the beginnings of a panic attack. It could have been a bit of both, but Shelby said nothing. She wasn't about to frighten these girls any more. _

_"Hello girls. it's lovely to meet you all. I'm Mister Will and this is my wife Miss Shelby. Thank you for introducing yourselves. That was extremely polite of you," he praised. "Do you have nicknames you'd prefer us to use today?" He asked and after a silent consultation between the three of them, Quinn finally spoke up._

_"Not today Sir," she said softly._

_"Well it's lovely to meet all of you girls, and maybe when your sisters are ready they'll be able to speak to us as well," Will smiled at Quinn and she simply nodded. So far this was okay. So far, no one said anything about Santana's small limp, or Brittany's nerves. So far everything was perfect._

_"We'll be happy to answer any question you have Sir," Quinn told him, but she stayed back next to Santana._

_"Well how about we start with something easy," he smiled. "Do you girls have any favorite things you like to do?" he asked. He had been referring to hobbies, such as reading or painting or dancing; something common and rather simple. Santana however, thought he was going right to sex and she wasn't going to put up with that._

_"No!" Santana snapped at him and the entire room went tense._

_"Don't yell!" Brittany scolded her but as soon as she did, her body let go of all of the nerves it had been holding on to and she wet her pants for the second time that day. _

_"Do you see what you did!" Santana yelled at Will._

_"Santana Aurora, come over to me and stand right here," Bruce said pointing to a spot just in front of him. "You will review this afternoon's rules with me, in front of everyone, at this moment," Bruce told her and she carefully moved over to him, fully aware of everything she'd done wrong, while Anne walked over and gently spoke to Brittany._

_"No Sir, please! No! She didn't mean it!" Quinn cried, tears coming quickly, because all her perfect was falling apart and they were going to be sent away. She didn't know how to pull it all back together either._

_"Yes Quinn. There are rules that were put in place. We all had a very long discussion about what would happen should you decide you wanted to stay in this lifestyle. Santana just broke the rules and she's going to tell me what they are," he said sternly and Quinn shut up quickly, but the tears came fast. She didn't know how to make her world perfect again and she didn't like that._

_"Well being that Mister Bruce has said that Miss Shelby and I are in charge of today's meeting as far as rules go, we're going to do the following. Brittany, you will simply go change your clothes and breathe a bit to calm down. You haven't done anything wrong. It was a simple accident, and neither Miss Shelby nor I will ever punish you for an accident. Emotions do crazy things to your body," Will stated. "The rest of us are going to stay here and calm down. Santana you will go over the rules with Mister Bruce as he asked and then when Brittany comes back, we will have a group discussion about what rules you broke and you will receive a punishment for breaking those rules," Will said._

_"They're going to watch!" Santana cried out._

_"Yes, they will. If you three decide you want to come live with us and continue this life style, should you earn a punishment in front of someone else, you will receive it in front of someone else. Anytime you earn a punishment in front of someone who does not share in this lifestyle you will be removed from the situation and your punishment will happen in private. Do you understand?" he asked her seriously and he made sure to speak slowly and carefully. Emotions were running high, things could get misconstrued very easily._

_"Yes Sir," Quinn and Brittany answered and Santana mumbled it quietly._

* * *

"When we go to dinner tonight, everything will be just as it should be. If it's perfect, then it will be perfect. If it's sad and upsetting for everyone, then that's what it will be. Things are what they are my love and perfect does not exist. There are moments where you think things are perfect and that is okay, but absolute perfection, it doesn't exist my baby girl and I know you want it to, but you're going to have to let that thought go," Shelby said kindly.

Quinn stayed quiet, she didn't like this, it just made her angry, so while she sulked and pouted she continued to sit with Shelby on the swing, still wrapped in her Miss's protective embrace, chest to chest, with the woman she called Mama, who always made her feel loved and important, even when Quinn didn't like what her Mama had to say. They stayed in the comfortable silence, listening to the birds chirping when Shelby's other two loves came out to join her. Santana sat on Shelby's left and Brittany on her right, both of them resting their heads on Shelby's shoulders, effectively trapping her in place. Neither girl said anything, they simply fell into a comfortable silence that made Shelby want to cry. She had her three girls with her. They were her treasured pets when they were at parties, but for all intents and purposes, these girls were her daughters and she wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything in the world.

Shelby realized that after five or so minutes, that the light weight girls whom she loved so much, were now still light weight girls who were sleeping and the reason she knew that was because now they felt a lot heavier. "Hey babe!" she called out to her husband as strong and soft as she could. Waking the girls was not what she wanted to do. "Babe," she called after a few more moments passed, and finally Will emerged.

"Well I didn't think they were going to tackle you!" he smiled.

"Very funny," she smiled. "Will you please call Sanny and Bree out of work? I want them all home with me today," she said.

"Are you sure about that my love? That's a lot of anxiety," he said.

"We will be fine. Our daughters need their Mama and they will later need their Daddy. I don't foresee any trouble ahead," she said bravely. They both knew it could go wrong. The three girls being this anxious, all contained in the house, was sometimes a recipe for the beginning of a war. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "Grandma Rose wants new pictures of her girls at the park," she said.

He leaned in and gave her a searing kiss. "You cheat!" he accused her.

"Three weeks ago, I had to go for a seminar and you called my parents to baby sit. You cheat too," she smiled.

"Fair point," he said. "Shall I leave you crushed once the phone calls are made, or shall I come save you from our girls?" he asked.

"Save me, please," she smiled. "But only to move them to the living room. Apparently everyone is still rather sleepy," she smiled.

* * *

Shelby had made breakfast plates for the girls and placed them in the fridge to be heated up later. She had breakfast with her husband, saw him off to work, did three loads of laundry, called her mother to talk for a while, called Anne to discuss the details for the evening, and spoke to Rachel for fifteen minutes before Rachel was off to her first water therapy class and finally her girls started to wake up.

The girls woke up feeling much better apparently because no one was upset that they didn't have to go to work, everyone was looking forward to time at the park with Grandma Rose, and the three of them seemed to be working up a game plan for dinner that evening.

Rose showed up just after lunch and the girls all attacked her with hugs and kisses. Grandma Rose was fun to be with. She was just a very cool person and from the very first day she met them, she treated them as if they'd been her granddaughters all along. "Oh my girls, I have missed you all so much," Rose said hugging them tightly and kissing each of them on their cheek.

"Can we not suffocate Grandma please ladies," Shelby smiled from the stairs, watching her girls shower Will's mother with affection.

"Yes, Grandma is a frail old woman," Rose laughed. The girls smiled and backed off. "Did Mama tell you girls why I'm here?" she asked.

"You won the lottery and you're moving us all into the same house," Santana laughed.

"No, but my house is a part of it," Rose said.

"You're moving into our house!" Brittany cheered happily.

"No, but the members of your house are part of it too," she said.

"You're taking pictures of us," Quinn smiled.

"You should be a private investigator," Rose smiled at her. "Why do you say that my love?"

"You have your fancy camera with you," Quinn smiled.

"Well you my darling girl are an expert guesser, however, we are not just taking pictures. I want my daughter and my granddaughters to walk with me to the park around the block. We are going to take some pictures over there," Rose smiled.

"Really?" Santana asked excitedly.

"Really," Rose said. These girls had come from homes where their parents didn't seem to care about their children. Miss Kate hadn't treated them as though they were wanted either, and now they were in a family where not only did they have their pictures taken, but they practically took photo shoots in varying locations and Rose would select her favorites and frame them in her house, on display, telling any guest that those were her lovely granddaughters.

The girls were practically jumping up and down with excitement, when Shelby spoke up. "Freeze my loves. Everyone will go upstairs. Blue jeans, white tanks, your light blue hoodies, and bare feet with flip flops, when you are dressed and come back downstairs. Brittany looked to Shelby and raised her hand. "Yes baby girl?" she asked her.

"What about Daddy? You're dressed for it. Is Daddy not in this?" she asked with concern.

"This is coincidental. I'm not in it today either. Grandma has a new picture of us that Miss Kelly managed to capture last week. Grandma already has it on order," Shelby smiled.

"I do," Rose confirmed. "Today is for my granddaughters," she smiled and with a quick kiss, she sent them all upstairs to get dressed into what Shelby told them to wear. "Are you okay my darling?" she asked seeing slight traces of stress on Shelby's face.

"I am. I'm a little anxious, but I'm glad that you want new photos. It'll be a good distraction before we go to dinner tonight," Shelby said and Rose raised an eyebrow in question, so Shelby continued carefully. She respected her parents' and mother-in-law's desire to know almost everything. They left out the details that they thought would bother them, which were mostly whatever sexual game training the girls were working on at the time. "We have the potential to give you a fully grown fourth granddaughter," Shelby said.

Rose beamed, sat down on the stairs next to her daughter in law and wrapped her in a hug. "You should be happy about that my love. I would be thrilled to have another grandchild," she said.

"I'm thrilled to have another one, but I'm still concerned. It's a lot of adjustment for the three I have and a lot of new for the one we may get, and don't you to go getting excited, she has the same choice the three of them had. It's her decision and we must keep in mind that she may choose to leave this life behind her," Shelby said.

"You worry too much," Rose said kissing her forehead. "Which makes you a wonderful mother, wife, daughter, and sister," she praised. "Here is what I know. This old woman, is thrilled to spend time with four of my family members today. I love you all more than I will ever be able to properly express," she said.

"Do you know something?" Shelby asked and Rose waited patiently. "I love you that much too," she smiled.

Rose grinned and took Shelby's hand. "Ladies! Grandma is not getting any younger, put a move on please!" she called.


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Sunday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. For me life is about to get a little hectic. I plan on updating every week, but if I don't, then please be patient and know that this story is still talking to me and will be written, it just may take a lot longer than I anticipated.**

**Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

**Need to Know:**

**~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Friday evening - one week and one day later.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Warnings:**

**~ Flashback in this story, may trigger some people, read carefully**

**~ Rachel is starting to get comfortable and also starting to panic a lot more. She's going to flip flop from calm to hysterical in a moment's notice.**

**~ Rachel has been conditioned for bell tones. All bell tones. This has not and will not change for quite a few chapters.**

**~ Rachel has a stutter, it comes and goes and is triggered by stress.**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading the story I want to tell.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Twenty minutes later the girls were all at the park and Rose told them to run off and play. She watched them from a nearby bench with Shelby and picked up her camera to keep watching the girls, prepared to take a shot when at all possible. "Tell me what you know about the new girl please," Rose said.

"She's their age. Her favorite color is purple and she is Terri's number one patient for right now," Shelby said and Rose turned to look at her her in confusion. "Last Thursday, Terri was paged nine one one. There were two gentlemen who were fairly high up in the, um, chain of command let's say," Shelby started.

"Your level?" Rose asked. "Not that I want to know what that means. I just know you're a golden goose," Rose said and Shelby laughed. Rose tried harder than Shelby's parents, because less of the details bothered her, but Rose still didn't have everything quite right.

"Yes, my level, and they were not safe, and ended up killing someone. They got away before they could be questioned and the police have never been able to find them. However, the new girl, whose name is Rachel, is believed to have been with them. They did a number on her mom, a seriously number," Shelby said and then she took a deep sigh. "So," she exhaled, "we're looking at three different therapists to begin with and apparently there is some big bad secret that we haven't been told about yet," she explained.

"If it's a secret, how do you know it exists?"

"We don't. This is your son's theory. Something about her eyes he says," Shelby said.

"How do the girls feel about it?"

"They are both excited and anxious about it. Sanny and Bree have a feeling someone will be replaced and Quinnie has expressed wanting everything to be perfect again," Shelby said and she watched as Brittany climbed to the monkey bars and then went up on top. "Brittany Susan, get your sisters to spot you immediately!" she yelled sternly. She knew Brittany liked to practice her gymnastics and that didn't bother her. Practicing without a spotter; that bothered her a great deal.

"Quinnie, come help me please!" she called to her and Quinn walked over, getting under the monkey bars. Brittany sat herself on the edge of the outer rail and looked over to Quinn. "Ready?" she asked and Quinn nodded her agreement. Brittany smiled and turned herself around so that her back was toward Quinn. Quinn put her arms up and touched Brittany's low back. Brittany slowly lowered herself backward so that Quinn caught her and then helped her to hang upside down. Quinn moved so she stood to the side, keeping one hand on Brittany's front and one on her back. Once she was still Brittany squeezed Quinn's hand and Quinn stepped away.

Rose and Shelby watched them for a moment and then Rose picked up her camera. Once she got the shot she wanted, she turned her attention to her little adventure queen, who was simply swinging on the red swing that was in the middle of the group of swings on the set. "Ugh, I love them all so much," Shelby said and Rose smiled, her attention staying completely on Santana. The photo she caught was Santana swinging forward while her body leaned backward, legs pointed straight out in front of her, hair sweeping behind her and blowing freely in the wind.

"It's easy to see why," Rose smiled and she went back to focus on Brittany and Quinn.

"Come down please, I want to go on the slide," Quinn said kindly. Brittany nodded and leaned her body slightly to the side. She managed to pucker her lips indicating a kiss was wanted and Quinn smiled, puckered up, and gave her a sweet quick kiss.

"I love you," Brittany told her.

"I love you too," Quinn smiled. They had no idea that Rose captured the kiss and it was now her favorite shot. So far she had a shot of Santana, and a group shot of Quinn and Brittany, she just needed a few more shots and they'd be good to go.

Once Brittany was set, Quinn ran off to the slide, climbed up to the very top platform and looked around the play ground. From where she stood, she could see the rooftop of the house that Rachel was staying in. She knew this, because it was one of the first things that Anne showed her when she first brought the girls to the park. She felt sad for Rachel. She wanted to go there so badly and help Rachel out in any way she could. She just felt it would be better if Rachel wasn't home. Her thoughts were distracted by the fact that her sisters were now on the sea saw and they were howling with laughter at being unable to get up into the air and stay there. Smiling Quinn decided Rachel could wait a few minutes and she would go help out her sisters. She sat at the top of the slide and leaned all the way forward to peak around the corner at the sea saw behind her. She didn't know that Rose was just off to the side by now and Rose caught a shot of what was nothing more than a curious, happy Quinn, with a soft, but playful smile pulling at her face.

Quinn slid down the slide and went over to her sisters. "Quinnie help!" Santana laughed.

"You're laughing too hard," Quinn giggled and she ran to sit with Santana on her side, so Brittany could get to the top first. The girls worked carefully to get Brittany up top and keep her there which was Rose snapped the first of two pictures as the girls tipped up and down slowly, laughing so hard, they were starting to hiccup. The first was of Quinn and Santana cuddled up tight sitting on their side of the see saw, on the ground, both all smiles, and then Brittany at the top, laughing so hard that the smile lit up her entire face and the sun was shining brightly just to the side of her head, having the clear blue sky with one white puffy cloud passing behind her. It could have been a post card shot. Rose let the girls play and decided that she needed two more shots. One of Santana and Brittany together and one of all three girls.

However, she took her time with the pictures, let the girls mess around a little bit together and went back to her daughter in law. "I want a favor my darling," she said. "Actually I want three favors," she smiled and Shelby giggled, waiting for Rose to continue. "First, you give yourself credit. You are a wonderful Mama. Those girls love you more than anyone else in the world. Secondly, when you all go to dinner tonight, have a good time. Soak in every bit of it that you can and hang on to it. Lastly, I want another photo shoot done when she decides to come live with you," Rose said.

"Thank you," Shelby said holding up her first finger. "I will do my best to take in every moment of tonight, so that not only will I remember it, but I will be able to help Rachel remember it, in case she needs to at some point, and lastly you have a deal assuming that she decides she wants to come live with us," she smiled.

As Shelby and Rose continued their conversation, the three girls had made it to a grassy patch of park with some leaves scattered around them. "Excuse me please," Rose said kindly and she made her way to the top of the slide. In this space she was able to get a good angle over the girls and captured a group shot of the three of them in deep discussion. The three of them had their heads in the center, their bodies effectively forming a peace sign and that was the shot that

"Dinner is going to be stressful. I know we met her, but I'm really nervous," Brittany admitted. "I just don't want to say or do anything to set her off. I don't know what her trigger is, but when Mama and I met her the first time, she did cry and scream," Brittany said.

"She cried and screamed back on Monday night too. She kept saying she wasn't safe, but that was in the hospital, and I haven't heard her call or cry about that, since she went to live with Master and Mistress Miller," Santana said.

"Monday," Quinn said thoughtfully. "Sanny!" she said loudly, making her sisters jump slightly in surprise. "Sanny, you're so brave! You forced Mama to go and you didn't have to do that!" Quinn said and Santana shrugged.

"Sanny," Brittany said scooting around and kissing her cheek. "You are a very brave girl and I love you so much," she told her and tucked her head down, the two of them cuddling, which was the second shot that Rose wanted and managed to capture. Then she went back to Shelby and the two spent some more time together, letting the girls have their moment. It was clear it was needed and Shelby and Rose didn't want to stop it, or interrupt it.

Quinn moved and turned to lay herself next to her sister. "Sanny. You were very brave, what made you go?"

"It's not a big deal. I'm not brave. All I did was hear her cry. I remember those feelings. They're not so far away, so I just told Mama what she had to do, and she did it."

"You ordered Mama around?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Santana said simply.

"Maybe we should spank you for ordering a Mistress around," Brittany teased. "We're not supposed to do that," she said nuzzling Santana gently on one side, while Quinn did the same thing on the other side.

"You are brave Santana, and I love you for it," Quinn said and she gave her a kiss.

"No, my Sanny," Brittany teased and she pulled her close, trying to get her away from Quinn.

"Only if I let you have her," Quinn grinned mischievously as she got herself on top of Santana's body and glared playfully at Brittany. It didn't take long for the three of them to start teasing each other, rolling around on the grass, and giggling happily.

"Is that something their grandmother should be looking at?" Rose asked. She'd only once walked in on Quinn and Brittany actually making out. She hadn't announced herself entering the house, and the girls had been given permission to play if they wanted while Shelby took care of a very sick Santana upstairs for the next little while.

"They're just rough housing mom, it's okay," Shelby said. She let the girls be for ten more minutes before calling them over. "Ladies! Time to get ready for dinner!" she announced and the girls stood up and walked over, Quinn being flanked by her sisters in order to make sure she was okay. It'd been a week now and she was just starting to be able to roll over walk without shooting pains across her abdomen, but her sisters were super protective.

"Grandma, can we have photo approval?" Santana asked.

"Did you just inform your grandmother she's a bad photographer?" Rose challenged, her tone completely playful.

"Um, yes," Santana giggled and she was quickly pulled in to the woman's lap and covered in kisses. She eventually set to squealing and squirming trying to get away from the torturous tickles and purposefully sloppy kisses. "Stop!" Santana laughed as she wiggled around.

"Oh no my Sanny. You must pay the price for insults," Rose said continuing to her smother her in affection. Eventually she stopped but she didn't let go. "I love the three of you so much," she told her.

"We love you too Grandma," Santana said and she snuggled in as best she could. Overall, her family, her make shift family, the people she chose to have a life with, they were all pretty damn special.

* * *

Rachel very slowly, wiggled her way into the water. She stood in the pool and screamed in annoyance. Her legs were killing her with just that simple small movement of getting in the pool. It was helpful to be in water, because that took the weight off of her muscles and created a light resistance to continue weight training which was designed to rebuild the muscle strength, but it still hurt. "Rachel it is not necessary to scream so high," her coach said and Rachel glared at the woman who stood outside the pool before her. "Make it more guttural. I don't care that you scream. You are not the first and you will not be the last, but you're going to ruin your vocal chords if you keep screaming so high pitched," the woman explained.

She reached into a bench, pulled out a kick board and slipped into the water, carefully wading over to Rachel. "Now, as Scott told you, my name is Nicole, and I will be working with you in conjunction with him, so that we can hopefully get you healed a lot faster. You can scream and cry all you want but we are going to work through this session, the entire hour. Today's goal is just to walk from were you are now, to the ladder, which is about five feet away."

"What's the kick board for?"

"Balance and additional exercises. First knee lifts. Ten on each leg."

"How high?" Rachel asked.

"As high as you can. You should feel work in your knee and up in your hip."

Rachel nodded and did the work that was asked of her while Matt sat off on the side, watching her like a hawk, waiting for her to be finished with her lesson, that she just started. He was looking at her, as though he were an over protective big brother. Part of it was a nice feeling and part of it was a pain in the ass. She wasn't comfortable being stared at and she didn't want to be in therapy at all today. "You're doing great Rachel," Nicole told her.

"No offense to you, but I don't feel like I'm doing great. My foot has moved an inch, maybe, and I don't want to be here."

"You're not my first patient to say that," Nicole smiled and she backed away giving Rachel some space. It took five more minutes for Rachel to complete her given task and then she looked at Nicole.

"Ten each," she said announcing she was finished.

"Good, now we're going to move on to swings. For this one I have to help you. The water will make your leg go in a lot of different directions, so I'm going to guide you. I'll do one with you and then you'll do one on your own. Again, ten on each side. "Watch me first. Then I'm going to guide you," Nicole told her. "You're going to point your foot, slide it out along the floor, until you get to just your toes, then up slowly and carefully, until you can go no further and then back down to your toes, and slide your foot back into place," Nicole explained demonstrating for her. "Now, I have to touch you to do the next part. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, but if I say wicked you need to stop," Rachel said.

"I can respect that," Nicole said honestly.

Matt heard this and pulled out his phone sending a text immediately to his Miss. "Hello Miss. Therapy is going well and Rachel just laid out rules for her safe word. She told her therapist that if she said the word wicked then the therapist had to stop touching her. I honestly think she still wants to be in this life style," he texted.

Anne smiled once it came through. "Thank you for telling me my love, I will be sure to praise her for it, and bring it up at dinner tonight. It is a positive sign," she texted and then she texted Will. "Your new potential just set up boundaries using the safe word you gave her at her therapy class. I am very proud of you and her."

Nicole laid her hands on Rachel's thigh, one in front, one in back, and then she put her foot against Rachel's heel. "This is your guide Rachel and we're going to go as slow as you need. The reason we go slow is so that your muscles remember the pattern they are supposed to take. The muscle damage you have is only going to be repaired by strengthening exercises. However, that does not mean you can go balls to the wall and push yourself every day. You need to do as your coaches say, but understand that rest is important too okay?" Nicole asked and Rachel nodded.

Rachel went through her therapy session and by the end she needed a shower. "Please explain to me how I need a shower, when I exercised in water," Rachel grouched.

"It's a magical event that I have never been able to explain. You can hit the showers and then you are free to go. Showers are through the green door, and then when you're done, you can go through the yellow door and head off home. I want you to drink a lot of water today, and I know Scott gave you homework the other day. Do not do your homework tonight. You worked out hard, you need to rest," Nicole lectured.

"Yeah, well my ride is keeping me in a wheel chair, so I'll shower when I get home," she said.

"Alright, well then, we have one last task to take care of. You ready to walk to the ladder?" she asked.

"Knee lifts and leg extensions all combined together?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty much, you can hold the kick board for balance as you move," Nicole said.

"Okay," Rachel said and she took a deep breath and as she exhaled she did a knee lift, extended her leg, and put her foot down moving forward slightly, but the kick board floated out of her hands and she slipped falling into the water and Nicole very quickly pulled her out of the water and patted her back to help clear her lungs of any potential water. "I'm fine!" Rachel yelled and she struggled.

"Stop struggling and I'll set you back to balance," Nicole snapped. She had to be firm and commanding, because Rachel was fighting as hard as she could and was going to potentially cause herself more pain than necessary. Her one leg kicked out and she screamed even louder, as the pain shot through her thigh.

"LET ME GO!" Rachel screamed as she fought to get away, but still Nicole held tight. Nicole was the physical therapy coach for pediatrics and young adults, which was Rachel's category. Nicole held on and waited for her to calm down. She was nearly there when someone's phone started to ring, some bell chiming ring, and Rachel's bladder emptied whatever it was holding on to and Rachel burst into tears.

Matt moved over to the pool and looked at Nicole. "I can take her if you need. The people she's staying with, they will be able to take care of her and her parents are coming to visit tonight," he said. Nicole nodded and went to help lift Rachel out of the pool. Matt looked down at Nicole and smiled. "If you lift her up, I'll lift her up the rest of the way and take her home, where I know she wants to be," he said.

Nicole nodded and smiled. "On three," she said and Matt nodded, bending down to help a bit more.

"Rae-rae, look at me, look at Matt, we're going to lift you out of the pool and take you back to the house."

"I need Mama," she cried.

"And I'm going to take you to her. Nicole is going to lift you up and I'm going to lift you up further and then we'll go home okay?" he asked and she nodded.

Nicole counted and Matt pulled Rachel up into his arms and she held tight to him. He held her tight to him and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. "You're alright Rae, I'm going to take you home and in about two hours Mama will be there too," he told her.

"No, no," she said pushing away a bit. "I'm wet," she said.

"It's okay and it's not your fault. I'm here to help you Rae, everything is perfectly fine, I promise. I will have to put a towel down on the car seat, but other than that, everything is fine, I promise," Matt said. She whimpered, not quite believing him and realizing she had no other option than to let him take her back to the Miller's house. He thanked Nicole for her time, carried Rachel out to the car, buckled her in, kissed her temple gently, and then drove them home.

* * *

Anne helped Rachel up the stairs to her bedroom and then into the shower. She offered to let her clean herself but Rachel begged for her Mama. She didn't really care what was going on around her. She didn't feel safe anymore and that damn bell at therapy was just the tipping point of a very long day. "I need Mama," she whimpered.

"I know sweetheart and she is going to be here very soon, with Daddy, and Sanny, and Bree, and Quinnie. They will be here very soon darling," Anne said.

"No, I need to be with them. Please Miss!" she begged.

"You will be my darling girl. We're all going to have dinner together, just as we promised and dinner at our house is always a very long event," Anne promised her.

"Please Miss, I need her now," she cried.

"She is going to be here very soon sweetheart," Anne assured her. "Look, here," she said wringing her wrists together, "Look at Miss Anne's watch. Do you see the time? It says four thirty nine, which means we have twenty one minutes until they show up," she told her. "Do you know how far twenty one minutes puts us?"

"Five o'clock Miss," she whimpered.

"You are so smart Rachel, I'm very proud of you," she told her. "Come on, let's try sitting down in the tub now. It'll keep you warmer and relieve the pressure on your thighs. Matt tells me you did a lot of work today and I have your special donut right here, so we won't put extra pressure on you. We'll finish up your bath quickly, take you to the bedroom, put your topical cream on your bruises and then get dressed. By the time we finish all of that Mama will be here," she said. Rachel agreed and carefully sat down, but she cried throughout the rest of her bath. She needed the safe people. Somehow she just knew that Shelby and Will were safe. Safer than the Sirs she was with and more accepting than her fathers. She needed them in her life at all times, and she didn't want to play by the stupid two weeks probation rules. She didn't know how to be anything else. It had to be now that she was with them.

Anne very gently washed Rachel down and assured her constantly that Shelby would be there as soon as five o'clock rolled around. Shelby was a very prompt guest. Once the bath was finished Anne had Rachel stand up, pulled down the shower head and showed it to her. "I'm just going to rinse you off sweetheart. The spray is very soft and gentle, so you won't feel anything other than water running over you," Anne said and Rachel suddenly realized she was completely naked in front of this woman and she covered her breasts with one hand and tried to cover her privates with the other hand. "Easy sweetheart, take a breath. I'm not looking at your body. All I see are your eyes. I will even let you rinse yourself off if you want, but I want to make sure you keep your balance. Do you want to hold my hand to keep your balance? I'll close my eyes, so you don't feel embarrassed and then you can rinse yourself off with your other hand," she offered.

Rachel paused and stared at Anne, searching her face for truth. All of a sudden, Anne was giving her full control, giving her support and privacy at the same time. Anne's eyes never even drifted away from Rachel's. She fully understood that Rachel was nervous and she was respecting that. Rachel hadn't been respected in a very long time. Will and Shelby respected her, and it seemed that their current pets had respected her as well. The girls even helped her when she came to after her oral surgery. They never teased her either. Maybe all of these people were safe, however, the only people Rachel truly trusted, and she didn't know why, were Will and Shelby.

Rachel shook her head no and very slowly and carefully moved her hands away from her body so she could be rinsed off properly. "Thank you for trusting me Rachel. That is very brave of you," Anne told her and Rachel simply nodded and continued to cry slowly. The rinsing off process took a lot longer than Anne thought it would, but she didn't mind. She wasn't going to force anything upon her if she wasn't ready for it. "Tell me my brave girl, tell me how therapy went for you today, please," Anne said and again Rachel was thrown by such a polite order.

Finally she had her rinsed off and then she helped her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a gray towel and lightly rubbed her dry before leading her toward the bedroom. "Alright my darling girl, lay down for me please. You can stay wrapped in the towel. We'll start the cream on your wrists and work our way down," Anne said kindly.

"No! Mama! Please Mama!" she screamed and her voice held so much pain to it, Bruce want to run to her and find out what was making her so hysterical. It was the sound that he'd let Will, Shelby, and the girls into the house with and the girls all looked panicked.

"She's with Miss Anne ladies, she's okay," Bruce said kindly. "Why don't you all go into the other room, get yourselves a drink, get settled and I'll go see if I can help Anne," he said.

"Can't Mama go Mister Bruce? Please?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Why is that sweetheart?"

"Because she sounds really scared and Mama makes her not be scared, which is bad English, but I've seen it happen. Rachel calms down when Mama helps her. She's just like Sanny when it comes to that type of stuff," Brittany reasoned.

Bruce seemed to ponder this for a moment and finally nodded. "Alright then, Shelby you and the girls will slowly, calmly, go up to the bedroom. It's the room Sanny stayed in when you were all here with us. Will my boy, I'd like to see you in my office," he said calmly, but they could tell it was an order. He and Will went into the office and Shelby looked at her girls.

"Ladies, pay very close attention. First off we are guests, so we will not go running around this house like it's a Nascar course. Secondly, Rachel is very stressed, the three of you will come up with me, but we are not all going to enter the bedroom together. The three of you are going to sit, in the hallway, just outside the room, where I will see each of your feet, and you will wait until I decide that you can come into the bedroom, unless we finish before that occurs and you will not attack her when we emerge. You let her come to you, am I clear?" Shelby asked sternly. She wasn't messing around and they knew it. I do not want to give out any spankings, but I will absolutely do it if it is warranted," she explained and they all nodded at her.

* * *

In the office, Will took a seat, and looked at Bruce with concern. "Should I be worried Sir?" he asked.

"Not at all my dear boy. You and Shelby are well aware of the rules and how we like to introduce new pets into this circle. Now, because Rachel is a hospital case, we wanted to stay with our rules, but those rules have changed a great deal now. With a standard new pet case, it's two weeks probation, meetings during that time to test the waters, the welcome party to test things a little further, and then we start with play dates, weekends, and the rest of it," Bruce said. "The problem is that my daughter called us three nights ago and informed us that our son in law was in a car accident," she said.

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. It was a drunk driving case. He's got some broken bones and some cuts and scrapes, but he's fine over all. Being parents though, we need to go and be with our family and help her out. Kyle and Matthew are going to join us and help out with our grandkids. Anne and I are no longer spring chickens," he said.

"You're five years older than me Sir," Will said kindly.

"Be that as it may, this forty five year old man has twin grandsons and at four years old, they have much more energy than I am prepared to handle. So Anne, the boys, and myself are going to go out and help Carolyn with her family. This does however, set up a very interesting situation. Rachel wants you and Shelby. She has made her connection and determined that you are the family for her. I thought that the moment I saw her. I am glad I was not wrong. Anne and I would like for you and Shelby and the girls to take her on much earlier than we would originally plan. We would like for you to take her in on Sunday morning as we head to the airport."

"What all do we need to know that we don't know already?" Will asked kindly.

"Rachel has a very serious condition. Do you know about Pavlov's dogs?" he asked and Will nodded, not liking where this was going. "Please explain it to me," Bruce said kindly.

"It's a conditioning system. He would hold up a piece of meat and while the dogs drooled over meat he would ring the bell. Eventually he would ring the bell and show them the meat. After some time, he would ring the bell and they would drool, without seeing any meat at all," Will said.

"Correct, well Rachel's previous Sirs have conditioned her body with bell tones as well. What you are not yet aware of is that when Rachel hears a bell tone, her bladder automatically empties," Bruce said and he watched Will work very hard to stay calm. "I have a punching bag in my basement," he offered.

Will smirked and shook his head. "No Sir, I'm sorry, thank you, but that won't be necessary, I will calm down," he said. He took a deep breath and then spoke again. "Okay, so who do Shelby and I need to be in contact with, while you and Miss Anne are gone, so that she stays on track with whatever therapy you have her on," Will asked.

"Yes, we're going to get you all of that information, however, I need for your girls to come down so that I can talk to them and we can set up boundaries. I know that your girls are very protective of each other and that they are very polite to everyone in our circle, which I am very grateful of. However, this is a very serious issue, and I don't want anyone in the dark about this. They need to know and they need to know it's going to take time and they need to know that she can't control it," he explained. "I'd like for you to call them all down here and we can have a small meeting now," Bruce said and Will nodded.

* * *

Shelby made it to the top of the stairs and was about to speak when Will's voice floated up. "I need all my baby girls downstairs immediately please," Will said kindly and they all looked to Shelby.

"We couldn't have possibly done anything wrong by walking in the door," Santana said.

"Do not grouch my love. All of you head downstairs to see Daddy. Quinnie, are you okay with your stomach?" Shelby asked.

"It's okay Mama, it doesn't hurt as much today," she said honestly.

"Good everyone downstairs then," Shelby said and she watched her girls go down the stairs before turning around and moving closer to the bedroom where Rachel was still crying pretty heavily.

"Calm down Rachel, its just your wrist my sweet girl," Anne said kindly and she was distracted by a soft scratching at the door. She turned her head and smiled. "Rae-rae, look baby, look over at the door," Anne said kindly and Shelby rolled her eyes. Apparently Rachel had taken on the nickname that her girls had given out.

"Rachel honey, look at me," Shelby said kindly and Rachel went to move, crying out in pain, only to have Shelby quicken her pace to the bed. She knelt next to her and pet her face gently. "Shhh," she said softly.

"Mama!" Rachel cried.

"Shhh, I'm right here love," Shelby assured her and she took Rachel's hand and covered it with both of hers. "Shhh, come on, breathe my darling," she cooed softly. "Let's just calm down and think for a moment okay? Can you tell Mama what has you so upset?" she asked and Rachel shook her head no. "Okay, that's alright sweetheart, what about something simpler. What are you and Miss Anne doing?" Shelby asked gently. She knew exactly what they were doing, but Rachel was still slightly hysterical and so she treated her as she would when any of her girls when they were that upset, which was usually how everyone in their circle talked to the two babies of the group. It was never done maliciously or spoken in a condescending tone. It was only used to get them to calm down and focus and Shelby had found that for her girls it worked. She was hoping Rachel would be the same way. "Tell me baby, what is Miss Anne helping you with?" Shelby asked her kindly.

"Cuh, cuh, cru, cream Mama," Rachel whimpered, her stutter coming back into play.

"Yeah?" Shelby asked smiling. "Show me love, where did Miss Anne put the cream?" she asked and Rachel turned her wrists for Shelby to see and Shelby smiled petting her face gently. "Does it burn baby? Is that why you're so sad?" she asked her and Rachel shook her head. It didn't burn at all actually. Rachel was just freaking out because she wanted her Mama who was now here. Rachel turned her head and looked at the clock; 5:02.

"Mama," she whimpered.

"I am right here my sweet girl," Shelby told her.

"Rae-rae, look at me sweetheart," Anne said and Rachel shifted her gaze, but kept a death grip on Shelby's hands. "You are doing very well sweetheart, but we need to get you dressed and put cream on your thighs and on your bottom. I'm going to leave you wrapped in the towel for as long as I can. Perhaps Mama can help you dress a little bit? Maybe she can help you put on your top clothes," Anne said and as soon as Rachel was sure she was done speaking, she snapped her gaze to Shelby.

"Should we do that baby? Should we put on a bra and a top maybe?" Shelby asked and Rachel simply whimpered. "You're okay sweetheart," Shelby cooed gently. "We're going to go slow and careful baby girl, I promise," she told her and Shelby continued to pet her face and waited for Rachel to fully calm down. "You know what love? We have to get you to sit up to get you dressed. I can help you with whatever you want help with, or you can do it yourself, it's completely up to you sweetie," she said.

"Help please Mama," she said.

"Alright sweetheart, let's get you to sit up, nice and careful, and then we'll put your bra on and then your top. Where are your clothes baby?" she asked. Rachel didn't answer, she simply leaned into Shelby and hung on tight, needing her Mama to hold her. She couldn't put it into words, but Shelby was safe, she was sure of it. Shelby wrapped her in a hug and Anne spoke kindly after a few minutes.

"I think I'll leave the two of you alone. All her clothes are laid out on that chair, and dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," Anne smiled and with that, she stood up and left the room, leaving Rachel and Shelby alone and Rachel sunk further into Shelby, drawing in every ounce of reassurance that she could.

The two sat in silence for a while and finally Shelby spoke. "Alright baby girl, this is not the most comfortable position for either of us, so let's readjust you a bit," Shelby said and she stood up, keeping Rachel close, surprised that she could lift her so easily. Then she sat down and cuddled Rachel in her lap. "You know what sweetheart? I bet you'll feel more comfortable once we at least put a bra on, can we do that?" she asked and Rachel nodded. She didn't care what Shelby saw at this point, she was just glad to be taken care of and not have to work so hard to get better. She'd never been taken care of by a woman before either, so this was a very new and very nice experience as far as she was concerned. She'd even been spanked by Shelby and even that wasn't so terrible. It hurt, and she didn't want another one, but she did want Shelby.

"Mama?" Rachel asked.

"What's up baby?"

"Are you the only one here?"

"No my love, Daddy, Quinnie, Sanny, and Bree are all downstairs," she told her.

"Everyone?" she asked.

"Yes, everyone. We all came for dinner. We heard you crying when we walked in and the girls were going to come up with me, but Daddy called them downstairs for some reason, so off they went and I stayed here with you," she said giving her little kisses to her temple.

"Mama, I don't want you to leave," Rachel pleaded.

"Well that's a good thing, because I'm not going anywhere for a while," Shelby said and Rachel nodded and reached for her bra that was next to her.

"Can you help me Mama?" she asked, hiccuping a bit.

"Of course I will. Can you breathe steady for me? I want you to calm down some, so you don't get sick by accident," Shelby said kindly.

* * *

Downstairs, in the office, Bruce had all the girls sit on the couch and Will moved the desk chair over to the side so he could join them. "I don't like this, it's too serious, what's wrong?" Santana said.

"Easy Sanny," Bruce said kindly. "Nothing is wrong, we're just going to have a conversation. I have to find out how you girls feel about Rachel," he said.

"We want to protect her!" Quinn said quickly and Bruce recognized that voice. that tone was her desire-to-be-perfect voice.

"Not so loud sweetheart, this is just a little meeting, that's all," Will assured her and he watched the girls closely as they listened to Bruce explain the situation.

"Do any of you remember my children?" he asked and Brittany raised her hand. "Yes my love," he said.

"You have a daughter and son in Cah," she said stalling a moment. "Oh, Colorado, and you go out to visit them every couple of months," she said. "You just went two weeks ago for a quick visit," she said.

"Yes, that is true, however, Miss Anne talked to our daughter Carolyn the other night. She is married and she and my son-in-law have twin boys. Well on Tuesday night, my son-in-law was in a car accident," Bruce said.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Quinn asked quickly.

"Yes darling, thank you, he's doing fine. His parents are out there now helping out where they can, but they are not able to take off any more time, than a week, so Carolyn asked Miss Anne and I to go out and help her and she would like Kyle and Matt to come too," he explained.

"You can't abandon Rachel," Santana said protectively.

"Santana Aurora, you are treading on very thin ice," Will scolded and she shut up quickly.

"Try saying what you want to say a little bit more calmly Sanny," Bruce said kindly.

"She can't be told that this is a safe circle, and that you're job is to protect her, and help her learn, like you do for everyone else and then you leave her," Santana said as calmly as she could, which wasn't as calm as Will wanted.

"That was a very good attempt, come here please," he said sternly and with a nervous gulp she went to him, and to her surprise he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek, which shocked all the girls. "Sanny, I know that you are having a struggle accepting what's happening, and I know that you are trying, and for that I'm very proud of you," he said.

"How do you know Sir?" she asked.

* * *

_"I need to apologize Sir," Shelby said pacing back and forth in Terri's office. She and Bruce and managed to sneak away for a moment while Anne, Will, and the girls all sat finishing their snack._

_"Why do you need to apologize darling?" he asked her with concern as she continued to pace._

_"Because I'm moving this too fast, this shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't have brought Bree, I shouldn't have let Quinn and Rachel talk on the phone, and I definitely shouldn't have let Santana convince me that we had to come down here at four o'clock this morning," she said_

_"Shel," Bruce started, but she cut him off._

_"I mean this is insane. I'm a gold level member for crying out loud. I know the steps. Two weeks probation. In those two weeks, it's meetings and play dates, and just a general curiosity and then they get to decide if they want a weekend. If they like the weekend, it's dinner every night, and then another weekend at which point, on Sunday they decide if they want a week. It's a week on, a week off, another week if they want it and then they decide if they want to stay. I swear Sir, I didn't mean to rush the process."_

_"Shelby," Bruce tried again._

_"I mean, this is really ridiculous right? I shouldn't have done any of this. Maybe, well, maybe you should demote me, strip me of a few levels. I know better than to do this, and I don't know why I did it in the first place, it just felt like the right thing to do and I don't know why, but I more connected to that girl, than I should be!" she said getting angry and upset._

_"Shelby Lynn Corcoran!" Bruce scolded._

_"What!" she snapped at him angrily, and he reached out and gave her a firm smack to her bottom and she jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry Sir," she said and she sat down and started to whimper._

_"Shelby my love, what's wrong?" he asked with concern._

_"I can't fail these girls. I can't play favorites and she is just so fragile and so in need of love and affection, that I'm afraid I will," she said. "And could you find anyone else who could look more like my biological daughter?" she asked calming down quickly._

_"Shelby I wouldn't even suggest her to you, if I thought it wasn't a good fit. She is a good fit. It's going to be a bit difficult in the beginning, but you're all handling it very well. Bree had a spanking in front of her, to show her you were safe. Quinnie explained a little bit about how your house works, and Sanny forced you to come down and help her. Your girls want to help her too Shel, and it's okay to be concerned," he said. "Tell me what they are concerned about."_

_"One thing and one thing only. They are all concerned they are going to be replaced," she said simply._

* * *

"I am the head of this circle for a reason sweetheart. Now listen to me. Here is the game plan, but you girls have to be okay with it. If you are not, and you must be honest with me, then there is a back up plan in place," Bruce said.

"What do we have to know Sir?" Brittany asked calmly, taking Quinn's hand and holding it tight.

"I think that it would be a good idea for Rachel to come live with you while Miss Anne and I are in colorado with our daughter and our boys. I think her staying with you will be good for everyone," he said. "You'll all be with your Mama and your Daddy," he started and Quinn raised her hand.

"Yes baby?"

"She calls them that now. So it will be good for her to be in the house with us, er them," she reasoned, hoping she made sense.

"Us was correct baby, because it is an us situation. Us would be the four of you girls and your Miss and Sir. I know you are all very nervous and that is okay, but I promise you, right now, that your Miss and Sir, love you all too much to ever let you go, they are just making a little more space in their hearts for another love, and maybe the three of you can do that as well," he said.

"We already did I think Sir, we're just still scared, even though Sanny doesn't want to admit it," Brittany said.

"Don't throw me under the bus, you're scared too. You've had a migraine since Wednesday!"

"Yeah, yell a little louder, maybe that will help her head," Quinn scolded.

"That is enough my girls," Will said quickly. "I want an opinion right now please. You can be honest. I want you to be honest. I want you to tell me if you're scared, if you're excited, whatever you're feeling, I want to know," Will said. "I'm going to ask each of you individually and you will not repeat your sisters. You are each your own individual people, with your own opinions and minds and mouths, so you will use them, politely, and you will not say one word to Rachel. It is not time to tell her yet," he said seriously. "Bree, you're first baby."

"My head hurts, and I'm scared, but she was way more tortured than us, so she should stay with us," Brittany said.

"Thank you. Quinnie?"

"She says Mama and Daddy, she is meant to be with us. No one says it that fast. We didn't and the babies didn't either. Mister Mark was telling us how it took them forever to get comfortable with them. They weren't even as tortured as Rachel. If she took to us, then it's meant to be and she should stay," Quinn said.

"And how do you feel about having another "sister", potential sister, in the house? It's another person to take away time. It's going to be a struggle the first few days. Rachel has a lot of trouble moving still. She's going to need help, which means Mama and I may be asking you girls to help, or do things for yourselves that we deem appropriate, or you may have to wait longer for us to do something for you," Will explained.

"I understand Daddy," Quinn said honestly and he searched her face, seeing nothing but truth.

"Alright Sanny, speak your mind my love, but remember, calm and polite," he warned her.

"I don't want to be replaced," she said simply.

Will waited for more, but nothing else came. "Anything else baby?" he asked her kindly.

"No, they said everything and you said I can't repeat Daddy," she said. "I honestly agree with everything they just told you," she continued.

He nodded and pulled her to him gently and cuddled her close. Then he moved to sit between Quinn and Brittany. "Currently my loves, I have one wife, who is your Miss and your Mama. I have three beautiful, treasured, intelligent pets, who are my girls. Rachel is still a potential, and I want everyone to remember that, and that will also be impressed upon Rachel, because she may not know that bit of information. She may think we are deciding her life for her and that is not fair. Right now, we are just going to guide her, but that includes following the rules as well," he explained. "I love all my girls," he said giving each of them a kiss.

"Alright my guests, all of you need to go out, have a seat in the family room, help yourselves to drinks, and I believe Miss Anne set the appetizers out already," Bruce said and the four of them filed out of the office. Anne was next to come in and wrapped herself in her husband's arms.

"You look stressed my love," she told him.

"We just had a small meeting and the girls are concerned they are going to be replaced, but they want to help her. I think it will be okay, but we'll check in on them every day, sometimes a few times a day if we feel the need," Bruce said.

"I think this is going to work, because Shelby is upstairs right now and she's holding Rachel and getting her dressed and Rachel isn't being shy at all. She doesn't really care what Shelby does, as long as she's holding her. I think this is going to be fine," Anne said.

"Only time will tell," Bruce smiled and with that, they all managed to meet in the dining room for dinner.

Shelby helped Rachel walk down the stairs and Brittany quickly rushed over and took Rachel's hand, supporting her free side. "This is how we help Quinnie walk," she said kindly. "Do you hurt a lot?" she asked.

"Ma, I mean, um," Rachel said and she suddenly looked very nervous.

"We call her Mama, you can too," Santana offered quickly, sticking next to Quinn, and while her words were kind, her body language was confusing. She looked mad and hurt and like she wanted to help, but she was also scared some how.

"Thank you," Rachel said and then she turned to Brittany. "Mama put cream on my bruises, eventually the pain is supposed to stop I'm told," she said.

"Alright, everyone sit down to appetizers please," Anne said. "We're all going to talk and catch up, and find out how life is," she announced.

* * *

Dinner went well and by the time it was finished, the four girls were all cuddling up to Shelby and Will, needing their Mama and Daddy and it looked like a genuine family. They were all squishing around to get comfortable with them and Bruce looked at Anne who was simply nodding yes. It was time to start. Rachel and Quinn were cuddling with Will, while Shelby had the other two girls on either side of her and Brittany was using Shelby's hand to protect her eyes from the lamp that was shining nearby. "Bree, switch with me," Santana said kindly and she carefully stood up and moved over toward Brittany and helped her switch and move around so that there was less light.

"Mama's hair is very dark, I hear that helps," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, she has a mask, but it's at home, we forgot to bring it," Quinn said kindly and Rachel nodded, snuggling further into Will's side, but suddenly she started to worm around, as if she were uncomfortable.

"Rachel darling, are you okay?" Anne asked.

"I'm very uncomfortable," she said honestly.

"Where do you hurt most?" Will asked her, petting her hair.

"Mama," she whimpered and Shelby sighed.

"I'm right here honey, it's okay to answer the question," Shelby encouraged.

"M.m.m.m," she started. "Eye. My, i.i.i, it j.j. , juh, just hurts," she stammered.

"Do you stutter a lot?" Santana asked.

"Calmer please," Shelby said dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"I never heard you stutter before. Not in the hospital I mean," Santana said.

"Much better my love, I'm very proud of you," Shelby praised her.

"I.I.I.I.I thi, thi, this, new," she said and she tried to take a deep breath.

"Mama does breathing with us," Santana offered. "Like this," she said and she demonstrated, having had done a lot of time breathing herself; most recently that morning.

"Yes, sweetheart, just like Sanny is doing," Will said kindly and Bruce watched with a smile, it was nice to see them all trying and the girls were helping. It took a few attempts but eventually her breathing steadied and the girls all settled down.

"That was beautiful girls. I am so very proud of all of you," Bruce announced.

"Mama," Brittany whimpered, her migraine was coming back strong now.

"Bree baby, use more words please," Shelby coaxed.

"Bree honey, I'd like to have a discussion. Can we all talk if we talk with softer voices?" Bruce asked and she nodded. "I want to talk to you four girls about your living situation. Can anyone tell me what standard procedure is for entering our circle?"

Quinn raised her hand and Bruce smiled, calling on her. "Two weeks probation, then a weekend, then dinner every night for a week, then another weekend into a week on, and one week off, another week on, and then a decision if we want to stay," she said.

"That was very good Quinnie," Bruce said.

"You're still too perfect," Santana said and Shelby swatted her hip firmly.

"Not okay little one," Shelby scolded.

"Rachel dear, can you please tell me if you understood all of that?" he asked.

"Y.y.y. , yes, S.s. ," she stuttered and Santana rolled her eyes but said nothing. Instead she stared hard at Rachel and did breathing exercises waiting for her to catch on.

"Well that's good, but I think this time, we're going to speed up the process a little bit," he said and before he could continue the phone rang. The bell tones went off and Rachel tensed, her body releasing everything in her bladder, wetting her pants, the couch and Will's lap.

"What was that?" Santana asked out of genuine curiosity and Rachel set to crying.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Sunday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. I actually had a very good week and this story, while SLOW going is talking to me, and I hope to include enough content and details in each chapter to keep you al intrigued. Please know that reviews are appreciated! :) Also PLEASE, PLEASE, PELASE READ the notes before to remind yourselves about the key parts of this story.**

**Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

**Need to Know:**

**~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is STILL currently Friday evening - one week and one day later.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**Warnings:**

**~ Flashback in this story, may trigger some people, read carefully**

**~ Rachel is starting to get comfortable and also starting to panic a lot more. She's going to flip flop from calm to hysterical in a moment's notice.**

**~ Rachel has been conditioned for bell tones. All bell tones. This has not and will not change for quite a few chapters.**

**~ Rachel has a stutter, it comes and goes and is triggered by stress.**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading the story I want to tell.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

"What happened?" Santana asked again jumping up and pointing.

"Sit down!" Shelby said seriously and she pulled Santana back down next to her and looked at Will. "Kindly take her to the bathroom and help her change. Quinnie go with Daddy and Rachel please," she directed and Quinn gave a funny look, not quite understanding why she was being given directions.

"Oh for crying out loud, I'll go," Santana said and she stood up and Shelby quickly grabbed her, gave her a solid smack and pulled her back down.

"I did not give you orders to go. You will sit here with your sister and I," Shelby said sternly.

"What is happening to her?" Santana whined genuinely wanting to know what was going on. Why did Rachel wet herself? Why was she crying so hard? Was she scared of the telephone?

Will stood up and was able to carry Rachel with him and she simply wailed. Brittany pressed herself further into Shelby, to block out the noise and light as best she could. Shelby looked to Bruce and frowned for a moment. "Do you have a dark room where I can have her lie down?" she asked.

"No! Miss, I'll be good," Brittany said and she forced herself to sit up and tried to open her eyes, but couldn't do it, so Shelby pulled her onto her lap and made sure they were chest to chest.

She carefully pulled her forward so they were forehead to forehead and Brittany was squinting, so Shelby softened her tone and spoke very low. "Bree, listen to Mama," she said softly. "I can see your head is killing you. It is perfectly okay to lie down in a dark room, and rest. Even when we get home, we're going to call Aunt Terri and she is going to look you over. This is a very strong migraine and I don't like that it's lasting so long," Shelby told her.

"Don't leave me Mama," she pleaded quietly.

"I will never leave you Brittany Susan Pierce. I will never leave you, or your sisters or Daddy. We are a family and that is not going to change, unless you want it to."

"I'll stay here and just be quiet and listen Miss, I can be good," she said.

"You are much more than good my Bree. Putting you to lie down in a darkened room is not punishment, it's to help you stay calm, so you can rest, so this migraine goes away," Shelby said.

"Please Miss, I want to hear," she begged and Shelby took a deep breath.

"You my little girl are going to go into a darkened room. You are going to lie down and you are going to rest. We will come in and explain everything to you, but you sitting up out here in the light, it is a bad idea, and I will not let you force yourself to do something, your body is not ready for. I will not let any of you girls do that, whether it is sex related or not. Now, do you want to walk on your own, or shall I carry you?" Shelby asked and Brittany whimpered, prepared to argue. "Do not argue my love. Walk or carry. If you don't choose, I will choose for you," she said and Brittany whined in annoyance. Sometimes being a pet was frustrating.

In the bathroom, Rachel was wailing while Quinn was looking unsure of what to do and Will was helping Rachel to take off her, now wet pants, underpants, and socks. "Sit baby, it's okay," Will said kindly.

"Daddy, Mama said something about a donut," Quinn offered trying not to shout above Rachel's crying and finding it a bit difficult.

Will thought for a moment and then nodded, blowing Quinn a kiss. "Very good my love. Thank you for your help," he praised her and then he turned to Rachel. "Rae, look at Daddy baby," he said kindly and she started to breathe a little more erratically.

"Daddy, that's how I breathe," Quinn said not liking that it looked like Rachel was ready to have an asthma attack.

"Shhh, take a breath girls. Both of you, let's stay calm, and Rae, I want you to sit on the toilet sweetie," he told her kindly and she shook her head, growled, and shook her head no. "Don't growl Rachel. I will help you, but you are a young lady, you are not a dog," he said seriously.

"Mama," she said, a small growl, still present in her voice.

"No baby, Mama is busy with Bree and Sanny. I will help you with whatever you need and Quinnie can help too," he told her. "Right now, all we have to do is get you undressed, washed off, and into new clothes," Will said.

"Mama!" she pleaded.

"As soon as we get you dressed, yes, I will bring you out to Mama," he said and he went to help her undo her pants and she screamed making him stop immediately.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed kicking him away. This was new behavior for her. Originally she had been in a hospital, with staff, and support and that damned call button that would connect her to Gretta. It was something that he finally remembered. Rachel had been saying she wasn't safe, yet she was sure that Will and Shelby and the girls were safe people and finally it dawned on him. She didn't feel safe. He held up his hands and looked to Quinn.

"Quinnie baby, what do you say when you want something to stop?" he asked her.

"Um, no?" she asked.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm after sweetheart. What do you say if you're with someone in our circle and you want it all to just stop."

"Oh, Watermelon," she said.

"Wa-ah-meh-on," Rachel cried and Will nodded.

"Rae, look at Daddy," he said and he was slightly surprised when she did focus in on him. "Watermelon is not your word. What does Rae say when she wants it all to stop? What's Rachel's special word?" he coached her.

"Wicked!" she yelled.

"Shhh, yes, good girl. Alright, we're going to stop and we're just going to talk. Can you take down your pants and sit on the toilet?" he asked her and she waited for a moment and then nodded. Will sighed with relief and dropped his hands and she started crying again.

"Wicked, wicked, wicked!" she cried, tears falling steadily and Quinn looked annoyed.

"He's not touching you!" Quinn said not liking that Rachel was 'attacking' her Daddy. Will was just squatting in front of her.

"Calm down Quinnie," he said. "Rae, look at me sweetheart," he said calmly and she nodded. "I'm going to cuddle Quinnie in my lap, she'll be between us, so nothing is going to happen to you. I just need you to take down your pants and sit on the toilet," he told her.

"No, Daddy, she needs her donut. Mama said it still hurts her to sit," Quinn said and then she glared at Rachel. "I don't like seeing anyone in pain and you may be my potential new sister, but you don't get to be rude to anyone in my family," Quinn said protectively.

"And that will be the end of the discussion between the two of you. Rachel is scared, and that's fine. Quinnie you are being protective, and that's fine as well, and I appreciate that, but there will be respect. No more growling and no more lecturing," he said. "Rae, do you want to sit down by yourself, or should I call for Miss Anne or Mister Bruce to get your donut?" he asked and she thought for a moment.

"Be strong," she thought to herself. "Be strong. You don't need anything, just sit down by yourself and say wicked if you can't handle it any longer. He's respecting that and he still looks like a safe Daddy. Be strong," she scolded herself. "I'll sit," she said and she gingerly sat herself down, only to have her body scream in pain and fresh tears fall down her face.

"Ugh!" Quinn groaned. "I am getting up. I will be right back," she said and she stormed out of the bathroom and Rachel simply cried. The door was left open a tiny bit and she heard Quinn talking to Bruce. "Sir, Rae has a donut to sit on, may I have it please?" she asked and moments later she returned with the donut. "Do not be a hero! There is no sense in you being in pain any more than you already are. You can feel unsafe, but that is why you have a safe word and you use it. Putting yourself in further pain, just to show your pride is not smart. Sanny does it all the time and it only lands her in trouble!" Quinn said.

"You can go stand over there in the corner young lady, I told you no more lectures!" Will said not pulling her to his lap and giving her a smack to her bottom, sending her where he wanted her to wait.

"Daddy," Quinn started from the corner.

"No my love. I told you there would be no more lecturing and growling, and I meant it," he said seriously and Rachel seemed to cower a bit. She got Quinn sent to the corner, something terrible was going to happen, she was sure of it now.

"MAMA!" she cried as loud as she could.

"You have a word Rachel, you have to use it," Will said calmly. He hadn't moved from his spot, he simply spoke in his Master voice and Rachel immediately slipped into a submissive state, forcing herself to be still and look downward. Now she was in trouble too. "You have your word Rachel and you know it, you remember it, you will use it if you need to. Mama is busy with Bree and Sanny, so Quinnie and I are here to help you. I will let you do as much for yourself as you can, but you will be calm and respectful," he said calmly reminding her of the rules. "Quinnie, you can come back to me," he said after another moment passed and Quinn walked over to him, sat down in his lap, glared at Rachel, thinking she was being pretty dumb in the moment, and then snuggled into Will, who wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed her temple. "What you did was nice for Rachel. What you said was not polite," he informed her.

"I'm sorry Daddy, and I'm sorry Rae," she said honestly. She didn't like being less than perfect.

* * *

Shelby and Santana were in the other room with Bruce. Brittany was actually sleeping in the other room, enveloped in the darkness and recovering from her migraine, her body letting go of some of the stress she'd been holding on to. "Sanny my dear, do you understand why Rachel is in the bathroom with Daddy and Quinnie?" Bruce asked her kindly.

"Cause she wet herself Sir," she said simply.

"She did, but do you know why that happened?" he asked kindly.

"No Sir," she said and Shelby was listening intently. This did not sound like good news and Shelby was preparing herself for what she believed was the unspeakable.

"Do either of you know about Pavlov's dogs?" he asked and Shelby made a strangled sound of distress.

"Mama?" Santana asked with concern. Shelby had never made that noise before.

"I'm sorry baby. I do know. Do you?" she asked and Santana shook her head no. Pavlov didn't sound familiar at all. "He was a scientist who conditioned dogs. Only it was a science experiment and when he realized it worked he rewarded the dogs. I have a feeling Rachel was not so lucky," she said. "Do you understand baby?"

"Yes Mama. They did something to train her bladder to release."

"Very good Sanny. You are correct. It's bells. Any bell tones make her bladder release and if she's full, her bladder just opens and she wets herself," he said.

"Maybe we can borrow diapers from Miss Allison and Mister Mark, Mama," Santana suggested.

"We'll get to that in a moment sweetheart, but I want to know how you feel about this first," Bruce said talking to Santana directly.

"I think she was with bad people," Santana said. "Very bad people. Miss Kate hit us, and did bad things to us, and made us afraid of door locks, and snow storms, and random things, but she didn't condition our bodies, that's probably way worse than what happened to us," Santana said and she felt Shelby wrap her in a hug. What Santana seemed to fail to understand was that all those things she'd just listed being afraid of were conditioned responses as well.

"You're a good girl Santana Aurora Lopez. I love you so much," Shelby told her keeping her tight and kissing her temple a few times repeatedly. "Do we have a fix Sir?" Shelby asked.

"Not yet, we are working with therapists to get one," he said honestly. "Dr. Jillian is supposed to meet with her as soon as Mr. Scott from physical therapy clears her to walk, which from what they tell me should be a lot sooner than we expected," he said. "She is a fighter Shel. She is just like the three girls you already have, it's why I chose your family," he explained, mainly for Santana's benefit. "Sanny my love, how do you feel about Rae wetting herself?" he asked.

"We can call her that now?" she asked politely turning to double check with Shelby.

"She's expressed to us that you and the other girls giving her a nickname was okay with her," he said.

"Then I think I feel bad for her," Santana said honestly and then the room fell quiet. Bruce could tell she was thinking.

"Keep going Sanny, speak your mind, it's okay," he encouraged, seeing her fight with herself. She wanted to protect Rachel for reasons she didn't understand, but it still seemed so wrong and she still felt like she was going to be replaced.

"What's plan B?" she asked.

"Titles Sanny, ask again," Shelby reminded her.

"What's plan B, Sir?" she asked and Shelby nodded.

"We would send Rae to be with Master Tom and Miss Hannah while we will be gone. She would do everything with them, that she would have done with us, including meetings and dinners, and "play dates" with you and your family," he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sir. I don't want to be replaced, but she can't jump from house to house. It's not safe or fair or anything good in any way," Santana said sadly.

"Sanny my love. You are never going to be replaced. The only way you leave, is by your choice," Shelby reminded her gently and Santana simply nodded.

"Do you think you can be on board with having Rachel come live with you sooner than normal?" Bruce asked. "Do you think that you and your sisters would be okay with teaching her what she needs to learn? All the basics that you learned here before you had your first weekend with Mama and Daddy?" he asked purposefully using younger terminology. Everyone was already on edge, he didn't want to make it worse. He wanted to use words that gave Santana a sense of comfort.

"No Sir," she said honestly, "but she shouldn't be bounced around. We were bounced around before we came to you, and that's not fair, so no, but yes," she said honestly.

"Sanny? Do you think all of my girls, and I mean all of my girls, need a Mama and Daddy weekend?" Shelby asked.

* * *

Rachel was seated on her donut on the toilet, her pants were now around her ankles and she was simply breathing heavily, but no longer crying. "If you let Daddy help Rae, it would go faster and you wouldn't be as uncomfortable," Quinn said.

"Wicked!" Rachel whispered.

"Maybe Bree should be here instead Daddy, I'm no help," Quinn said ignoring

Rachel for a moment and looking to Will, happy to be cuddled in his lap for a few moments. It was rare that she had him to herself and now that Rachel was most likely going to live with them, it would be even less time.

"No sweetheart, you are just the right choice, because Bree is resting from her migraine," he said and then he kissed her temple. "Rachel, I am being patient and slow with you, because that is what you need, and at the same time, you need to understand we can not spend all night in the bathroom. You, or I, or Quinnie if you like, need to wash you down. I'm going to give you another five minutes to decide, because you've had ten already. At the end of five minutes, you are going to make a decision. If you can't, I'm going to make it for you. One of us, is going to use that wash cloth on the sink, it's going to run under warm water, and then we will run it over your body as if we were simply cleaning you up," he explained.

"Not a baby," she said, tears slowly falling down her face.

"Bree isn't a baby either, and sometimes this happens to her," Quinn said. "I know you were with bad people before, but you are the one who sat in the hospital and cried that my Mama and Daddy, my Miss and Sir, were the safe people. Now you are in a situation where you need to believe that more than anything else, mainly because it's true. I know how scared you are. Well almost. It's a different scared, but I understand not knowing what's going to happen. I'm telling you, you thought they were safe, and they are, we are. I'm also telling you he's not kidding. If you don't make the choice he will make it for you," Quinn said.

"No bells!" Rachel whimpered.

"No Rachel," Will said kindly. "There will be no more bells. There are no bells right now. I left my cell phone in the car," he assured her.

"Mama," Rachel whimpered.

"She's busy sweetheart, I promise you are safe. I know you are scared, but Daddy's here and Quinnie's here," Will said kindly and Rachel just sat and cried, so Quinn tried something different. She reached her hand forward and held it out to Rachel, who eventually took it and Quinn smiled before speaking.

"If he is your Daddy, and he's my Daddy, that makes me your sister, whether either of us want it or not. So now that I am your sister, it is part of my job to protect you and your job, at some point in time will come, to protect me. That's how sisterhood works. Now, because you are so scared I will hold your hands the entire time. You already held my hand on tuesday in the hospital when you cuddled into Mama. Do you remember?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "Good so it's something familiar and we're going to use that now, so you hold my hand and Daddy will help you wash up a little bit and then we can go back to the other room and find out what this discussion is really all about," Quinn explained.

Rachel finally nodded and Will gently tapped Quinn's hip to get her to stand. "We are going to go very slow Rae. Quinnie will hold your hand and Daddy will clean you up," he explained and she nodded, but the entire time, he cleaned her up, she cried. "It's okay Rae, it's just warm water to wash you off with, and nothing bad is going to happen," Will said as he ran the wash cloth over her very tender flesh. She hissed once and he sighed. "Shhh, look at me Rae," he said kindly. "I won't do it now, but we need to tell Miss Anne, or Mama, or Dr. S, whomever helps you to change next, you need cream here. You're skin is getting very raw and that's why it hurts so much," he explained kindly forcing himself to remain calm when he saw all the black and blues that were in such a small space. He finished cleaning her up and then he and Quinn helped her to stand and he reached for the new sweat pants that Anne had brought in for them minute ago.

Once she was clean, he looked at her and gently brushed away her tears with his thumb. "Are you ready to go back out, or do you need a minute?" he asked and she simply cried harder.

"It was a question," Quinn said in frustration, which made Rachel cry harder.

"She's just stressed baby, it's okay," Will said and he gave Quinn a kiss to her forehead. "Come on Rae, Daddy will carry you, alright?" he asked. He picked her up, bridal style, not at all pleased with how light weight she was, and took her into the other room with Quinn right next to his side. "I'm missing three of my girls," he said kindly to Anne as he sat Rachel down on the couch and Quinn immediately sat next to her, holding her hand tight and not letting go.

"I won't force you," Quinn promised her softly. "You can hold on tight, or loose, or not at all, but it's here," she said fixing her grip, so it was just there, rather that holding on as tight as she could.

"Shelby and Santana are in the office. Brittany is in that room right there and she's sleeping. Her migraine is back; full force," Anne explained.

"Never a dull moment," he sighed. "Girls stay here, I'll be right back," he said and they both nodded.

Exhaustion was starting to take over Rachel's body, so she furiously wiped away her tears and tried to breathe. "You don't have to be brave for me. I'm not important enough," Quinn said.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray, who did you hear that from?" Anne demanded.

"I don't know Miss, just heard it a bunch of times," she said.

"I never want to hear that kind of talk again," Anne said. "Any more negative self talk, will result in a very tight cuddle with a very annoying lecture to go along with it," Anne said seriously and then she fell quiet, once Quinn nodded her understanding.

"So a very long time ago, they asked me to leave the door open," Rachel started and Quinn looked at her curiously. "I don't have to tell if you don't want me to," Rachel said realizing that Quinn was staring at her.

"No," Quinn said, "go on," she encouraged. If Rachel was willing to talk, at least she wasn't crying, so Quinn could handle that.

"I left the door open and I never knew why. But they were my Sirs, so I had to listen or pay the price," she said.

"Spanking?" Quinn asked kindly.

"Anal sex, sometimes while passed out," Rachel said. Quinn swallowed hard and simply took Rachel's hand, holding it tighter. "So I left the door open and they would be near by, listening, and when ever I peed, they rang a bell, or sounded the doorbell, or played a bell tone on their phones."

"They conditioned you?" Quinn asked in surprise and it reminded Anne of just how smart Quinn was. Rachel simply nodded. "Mister Bruce knows lots of important people, there has got to be a way for you to be either unconditioned or reconditioned maybe," she said honestly, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Conditioning doesn't happen in our house. You'll be safe with us," she told her.

"I hope so, because I am running out of options."

* * *

In the office, Shelby was still standing and holding Santana tight to her body in front of her, swaying slightly from side to side. "Sir, Are you sure she is ready for this? It's a lot to thrust on someone and it's not how you normally operate," Shelby said as Will entered the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I just thought maybe I should hear this and you should know whomever helps Rachel wash herself next, needs to put cream on her body. Her skin is raw and there are several black and blue marks on her," he said.

"Where are they?" Shelby asked.

"In the other room, on the couch, with Miss Anne," he said.

"Then we all need to be in the other room together and finish our meeting," Bruce smiled and he lead everyone into the other room. Santana took a seat next to Rachel and noticed that Quinn was holding her hand, but she didn't say anything. She simply looked.

"You know too," Rachel said softly and Santana simply nodded.

"Rae sweetheart, everyone now knows, except for Brittany, but they know because they have to know," Bruce explained. "Girls why don't you say how you feel about Rachel's condition," he said.

"Angry. No one should be dog trained," Santana said.

"Not dog trained, conditioned," Quinn said.

"Same thing," Santana said.

"No, it's not!" Quinn said getting loud.

"Ladies, enough," Bruce said simply and they both fell quiet, apologizing softly. "Qunnie, how do you feel?" he continued.

"Like I don't know how to help, but I think I should, we should," she said honestly.

"Alright and Rae-rae, what is your feeling about everyone now knowing?" he asked.

"I don't have any," she said lying smoothly. It came so naturally for some reason. She felt terrible. She was going to be judged every second, of every day, because they knew her secret now.

"Well I'm sure you will develop some, so if you do, I want you to share those feelings. Now, Brittany is sleeping off her migraine, so we're going to let her rest a little more and when it's time for dessert, we'll wake her up. It happens to be a triple chocolate dessert, so that will help her migraine as well," Bruce said and he relaxed into the couch and Shelby and Will did the same. They were leaning back against the couch and alternated petting the girl's heads hoping to give them some sense of comfort. "Will, Shelby, do either of you want to say something?" he asked.

"Rachel, as long as it's okay with you, on Sunday morning as Mr. Bruce and Miss Anne go to the airport, you will come to live with us. We do not normally do this, there are rules to follow, but we need to alter them because life happened."

Santana raised her hand and Will acknowledged her. "Plan B is to send you to Master Tom and Miss Hannah's house, but they're an old couple that Kenzie and Corey call Nanny and Pop-Pop," she said.

"Older Santana," Shelby said correcting Santana with a very serious tone to her voice.

"What did I say?" Santana asked.

"You forgot the er," Quinn said.

"I didn't ask you miss perfect," she grouched.

"Girls, this house has many open corners for you to stand it," Anne said. "Kindly calm yourselves. Santana that was very good of you to share all the options with Rachel," she continued. "Rae-rae, you need to know that if you want to go with Mr. Tom and Miss Hannah, you may," Anne said.

"No thank you," Rachel said kindly and Shelby nodded.

"Alright then, so you had an original game plan, do you remember it?" Shelby asked her kindly. "I want you to try, and then if you get stuck, the girls can help you," she said.

"Um, I, had to, two weeks, then a w. .week, end," she said.

"Hey, breathe," Santana said kindly taking Rachel's free hand and she did breathing exercises with her for a minute.

"Dinner every night, . ," she said and she took a deep breath and then tried to calm down. "W.w. ..kend, w.w.w.w week on, .then no, then again, . s.s.s.s," she said unable to push out the last word.

"Stay," Quinn supplied kindly and everyone nodded.

"That was very good Rae," Bruce praised her.

"Yes, that was very good, and now we're going to give you a new game plan. I want you to listen and tell me if you are okay with it, because if you are not, then we need to make sure we tweak things and arrange things so that you can feel more comfortable," Shelby said.

"Mama," Rachel whimpered.

"Come here sweetheart," Shelby said kindly and she guided Rachel into her arms, sat Rachel on her lap, and rubbed her back gently. "Let's start slow sweetheart. Sanny and Bree gave you a name, do you know what it is?"

"Rae-rae," she said.

"That's right, and Daddy gave you a word, do you remember that too?" she asked.

"Wicked Mama," she said calmly.

"Very good, and now I want to know if you like your nickname?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "Okay then my sweet girl. This is your new game plan and I need you to be honest with me, if it doesn't feel right, okay?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "After dessert and a long cuddle, because you were promised one, the five of us are going to go to our house and you are going to sleep here. The reason you are not coming with us tonight is because things are not properly set up and I am not moving you into chaos. Your room here was prepared and put together. Everyone's rooms are prepared and put together before they move in. Now that we know you are going to come live with us, tomorrow will be preparation day. Daddy and I will prepare your room in the morning and in the afternoon, we will all go shopping as a family. We will need to order you a bed and dresser to start. Quinnie, Sanny, and Bree, all have the same furniture. If you would like to match them, you may, if you would like to pick out something different, that is alright as well. Now, do you have any questions so far?" Shelby asked.

"Why can't I live with you?" she whimpered, tears immediately springing to her eyes.

"It is not that you can't my darling. You are going to, but you can not move in until Sunday morning and the reason for that is because your room is not set up, and we need to go shopping tomorrow. It's going to be a long day and Daddy and I want you to come back to a place where you can completely collapse and relax and just rest. You're going to need it," Shelby said kindly as she continued to pet the young lady in her lap, hoping to give her comfort.

Rachel nodded, but tears leaked down her face. "We were scared too Rae," Santana offered quickly and kindly and Quinn nodded her agreement.

"Rae my love, this is a very safe house. We wouldn't let you stay somewhere we thought was unsafe," Will said kindly and Rachel simply nodded.

"I j.j.j. wah-ah-ah-ant to b.b. with you Mama," she stuttered.

"And on Sunday, you're going to come to live with us. Tomorrow however you will see us, so that we can get some shopping done," Shelby assured her.

"How about we go wake up Brittany from her little rest and all sit down to dessert?" Anne suggested and everyone seemed to agree.

"Mama, can I help feed Bree please?" Quinn asked.

"Yes baby, you and I will go in together and help her eat. Daddy, Sanny, Rae, and the Millers can all eat the dining room," she said.

Santana and Quinn stood up, but Rachel didn't budge. Standing was the most difficult task. She couldn't do it without pain shooting through her legs and Will moved in front of her. "Rae honey, we aren't leaving, we're going for dessert," he said kindly and she nodded at him, but she didn't budge. She couldn't do it and it was bothering her. Her body was tired. She needed rest, and right now, in order to move, she needed to be carried, but she didn't want to admit it. "Come on baby, lean in for a hug and I'll lift you," Will offered.

She leaned in and he lifted her easily. "Oooh, I can help," Santana said. "Can you lift your legs to the side?," Santana asked. Rachel nodded and Santana smiled. "I'll help you. If you wrap your legs around his waist then you'll feel more secure," she said and she was speaking from personal experience. Santana carefully lifted Rachel's legs and wrapped them around Will.

"That was very helpful Sanny, thank you," Will said and he leaned a bit and gave her a kiss to her forehead before going off to the dining room. Shelby and Quinn went as well and Anne gave them one plate, with a humungous piece of cake on it.

"One piece for all three of you to share my sweet girl," she told Quinn. "How many forks would you like?" Anne asked.

Quinn looked to Shelby and smiled who simply nodded. "Just one please Miss," she smiled and Anne nodded, handed her the piece of cake and off she went. They made it into the darkened room and Quinn knelt near Brittany, while Shelby got in front of her and pet her face gently.

"Bree my love," Shelby said softly. "Wake up sweetheart. It's still a dark room," Shelby said kindly and Brittany nodded but kept her eyes closed. "Quinnie is here with me sweetheart, and we have chocolate cake. Miss Anne knows how much all of my girls love chocolate," she smiled and Brittany grinned. "There's that beautiful smile," Shelby praised and she pet Brittany's head, hoping to get her to relax a little more. "Are you feeling better my baby girl?" she asked softly and Brittany nodded before falling slowly off the little couch and cuddling into Shelby's lap, her back pressed to Shelby's front and Shelby immediately locked her arms around her baby girl. "Guess what baby, Quinnie and Mama are going to share a piece of cake all together and Mama's going to tell you about all the information you missed during your nap," Shelby said.

Quinn picked up the fork and took a chunk of cake carefully feeding it to Brittany who moaned in delight. The cake tasted fabulous and she knew the chocolate would help her. "Mama? I remember Rachel crying," she said.

"Yes, she did, and you can call her Rae now. She has agreed to it," Shelby said and she paused while Quinn fed her a bit of cake. "Thank you baby," she said once she swallowed. "So while you were sleeping, Daddy and Mama and your sisters found out the real reason Rachel wet her pants, and I want you to know about it too," Shelby said.

Brittany nodded and then accepted the next bit of cake that Quinn was prepared to feed her. "Mama? She's so sad, does she really have to stay here for the two weeks? I know it's procedure, but Rachel is just, she needs us more than she wants to say," Brittany reasoned.

"Well that's more information that you missed, but we will get to that. First, Mama has a question. Do you know about Pavlov and his dogs?" she asked.

"Yes Mama. The man had dogs and he showed them meat and rang a bell as they drooled. Then he worked it so that all he had to do was ring the bell and then they would drool."

"You are so very intelligent my love," Shelby praised. "Do you remember what happened just before Rachel started crying and your head started to hurt more?" Shelby asked.

"Um," Brittany said and then she shook her head no. She truly couldn't remember anything other than the pain that had taken over her body.

"It's okay baby," Shelby said as Quinn fed Brittany another bite. "Well my love, the thing is that Rachel's old sirs, they were very mean and they did was Pavlov did. When the bells sound off Rachel wets herself," Shelby explained.

"Every time?" Brittany asked in horror. She didn't like that Rachel's body had been conditioned that way.

"Yes baby, every time," Shelby said.

"How do we help her Mama?" she asked.

"We're still working on that sweetheart. But now we need to talk about the second bit of information. Rachel is going to come live with us on Sunday, because Mister Bruce and Miss Anne have to go help their daughter and son in law," she said.

"What happened?" she asked and then opened her mouth for more cake, which Quinn gladly fed to her.

"He was in a car accident sweetheart, he is okay, but they still need help, so in order to give Rachel some stability, she is going to come live with us," Shelby explained.

"Do we have to give up our bedrooms?" Brittany asked.

"No my love, she will be with us on Sunday. Daddy and I are going to prepare her room, which is currently the main floor storage room, and tomorrow we're going to pick her up and we're all going to go shopping, mainly to pick out furniture."

"Beds take too long Mama, she can have mine if she needs," Quinn said and she held up a bit for Shelby to take.

Shelby took the bite and smiled. "That is very kind of you baby, we'll figure it out when we get to that point though," she said kindly and Quinn nodded. She liked that she was being helpful to her Miss for the arrival of the new pet.

"How is she going to walk Mama?" Brittany asked.

"What do you mean baby?" Shelby asked kindly as Quinn fed herself.

"It hurts her to walk and move, so maybe she can't go shopping," Brittany reasoned.

"We can discuss that later, but you're right, she will need help. You my sweet girl are very very smart, and I am so very proud of you," Shelby praised and Brittany beamed.

"Mama, my head still hurts a tiny bit, I think I need my mask or medication," she said and Shelby knew it must be really bad, because Brittany rarely asked for her migraine medication.

"Would you like to stay here and rest in the dark for a while longer," Shelby offered and Brittany wanted to nod yes, but she didn't do it. She didn't want to be alone.

"I want to be with you Mama," she said.

Shelby nodded and kept her baby girl tight. "Quinnie, go join the other please baby, let them know where we are, and tell Daddy, that Bree and I will be out soon okay?" she asked and Quinn nodded and went to stand up. "Ah, ah, come here," Shelby said and she pulled Quinn a bit closer to her and the girl knelt down. "Yes Miss or Yes Mama," she corrected her.

"Yes Mama," Quinn mimicked and Shelby pulled her a bit closer and kissed her tenderly on her temple.

"I love you Quinn Lucy Fabray. Now and always," she told her and Quinn smiled happily and went off to be with the other members of the household.

* * *

Dessert had finished, dishes were cleaned, and now everyone, including Brittany, were seated in the family room, all cuddled on the couch and watching television and Shelby was watching Rachel. Rachel was curled up between Will and Bruce and she looked like she was feeling pretty safe and secure, but she was absolutely fighting sleep. Shelby was cuddling Brittany and Quinn on either side of her, while Santana sat next to will, squashed into the side of the couch, eyes glued to the television and Anne sat in the large rocker recliner with the boys on either side of their Miss, everyone engrossed in the movie they were watching.

Shelby was silent for a while and then her eyes moved to look to Rachel who was still fighting to stay awake, so she decided that it was time for bed, even at the early hour of eight thirty. She decided to watch continually and count the seconds between Rachel's eyes closing and opening again. Once she got to eight seconds, she decided it was time for bed. "Hey baby," she said kindly and softly. "One baby girl needs bed," she said kindly and soflty.

Will glanced at Rachel and she was indeed sleeping then he looked over at Shelby and smiled. "I believe it's more than one," he laughed because now Brittany and Quinn were fighting sleep.

"I'll take her up to bed," Will said kindly and he carefully stood up, and then pulled Rachel up into his arms.

"No!" she squeaked, her slight squeak waking up both Quinn and Brittany.

"Shh, you're okay Rae, Daddy's here, you're okay," Will soothed and he carefully stood still, swaying with her, as if it were nothing and Shelby looked to Anne with a frown.

"She's just tiny darling," Anne smiled. "I am very sure that living with you will help her put on some weight, but Terri assures us that she's just tiny," Anne said and Shelby nodded.

"It still unnerves me," she said honestly.

"It's just going to take time darling," Anne said kindly.

"Daddy, don't go," Rachel whimpered and she put a death grip on Will. The tears came fast and she was very soon sobbing into his shoulder, wetting his shirt with her tears.

"Mama, we can't leave her," Brittany whimpered.

"Shhh, calm down baby girl, we're all going to help Rachel go to bed. We're going to surround her with love so she sleeps peacefully and starts to heal. Do you remember when you girls used to do that?" she asked.

* * *

_"Miss Anne, I am very confused. They all have their own rooms with a spare room and our bedroom in case they all want to be together and yet, every morning I find them in that position, usually after they've all been screaming for an hour or so. Did they do this with you?" Shelby asked._

_On the other end of the phone Anne was looking at a picture on her cell phone. The three girls were cuddled up together on the floor, behind a pile of blankets and Brittany looked like she was sweating a bit, mostly from all the heat. "They did the same thing here my love. They just want to be together and I don't see anything wrong with that. They aren't doing anything sexual. They're not playing without permission, they are holding each other for security. The only thing they know that is safe is each other. They trust you more than they did before, but they need each other as well. It's going to take time, but it will be okay," Anne assured her._

_"I really don't mind them being together, but they all have a queen sized bed and the three of them barely fit, so they sleep on the floor, they don't sleep well and then they wake up sore and in pain. I wanted to put in nap time with each of them, but it's hard to do that with each of them in their own rooms."_

_"What if you did it in your bed. You join them in your bed and everyone take a nap together," Anne suggested._

_"I better think of something to tire them out then," Shelby smiled._

_"They all love to run," Anne grinned._

_"Thank you Miss Anne, you have a lovely day and I will call you after nap time," she said and they disconnected. Shelby took a deep breath and then turned toward the living room. "Girls! Would you all like to join me for a run?" she called out to the other room once she hung up. _

_"Yes Miss," they all said. None of them wanted to, but they weren't secure in saying no to an option yet. They weren't entirely sure what were options and what were orders yet. They were trying, but it wasn't quite working, so it was just easier to say yes._

_"Alright, why don't you all go upstairs and change and we'll run to the park, around the lake twice, and back here," she said kindly and an hour later, the girls were walking around the front lawn, all exhausted, bathed in sweat, and drinking water in large gulps to replace what they'd lost. "Okay my loves, shower time. Quinnie and Bree first please," Shelby said. "Sanny, you can stay with me and help me make up some protein shakes. When your sisters finish, then we can take our showers," she said._

_Half an hour later, the four ladies were showered, had their protein shakes, and the girls were looking pretty tired still. "Ladies, how about we all go up for a nap okay?" Shelby asked and they all looked nervous. "It's okay. We're just going to lie down and rest. If we take a nap, we take a nap, if we stay awake then we stay awake. I'm not going to be mad," Shelby tried._

_"Why are we doing this all together Miss?" Santana ventured. She was the one who had enough courage to ask the question that they all wanted the answer to. _

_"Well, we're all going to lie in my bed, because I think that while it's good for you girls to cuddle, you're cuddling on the floor where it might be a little less than comfortable, so there is going to be more than enough room in my bed for all of us. I want you all to rest properly. We're just resting, nothing more is going to happen, I promise," Shelby told them and she guided them all up to her bedroom. "On the bed my girls," she said kindly but they listened without hesitation because it was a direct order. Shelby then got on the bed with them and they all laid down and as soon as she was resting, Brittany started to cry. "Bree my love, what's wrong?" Shelby asked with concern._

_"I can't Miss, I'm sorry, I'm too scared, I can't do it. Something bad is going to happen!" she cried._

_"Like what sweetheart?" Shelby asked kindly as she watched Santana and Quinn cuddle their sister close. _

_"Not safe in a bed," Brittany cried and she curled into Quinn and started to shake._

_"What happens in a bed girls?" Shelby asked kindly._

_"Sometimes, we would go to bed, or Brittany would go to bed and Miss Kate would tie her spread eagle to the bed, but she wasn't strong, so if Brittany 'fell' on the floor, or was sleeping between us, then she couldn't be tied up. You and Sir are very strong," Santana said._

_"Bree my love, can Mama talk to you for a minute?" she asked her gently, not making any motion to take Brittany into her arms, which was all she wanted to do. She wanted to hold that girl and love her with the embrace, and never let go. She wanted to do that to all of them. Brittany whimpered and nodded, but made no move to leave Quinn's embrace. "You know what? You're right, sometimes it's very scary to go to bed, because something could happen that you won't like, but we have two rules, big huge rules in this circle, do you remember them?" she asked. _

_"Respect and polite," Brittany pushed out._

_"That is absolutely right and who all has to follow those rules?" Shelby asked. "Is it just for pets or is it for Misses and Sirs too?" she asked._

_"Everyone Miss," she whimpered._

_"That's right, so now I want to kow, do you like being tied up?"_

_"I did," she whimpered._

_"But Miss Kate ruined it didn't she?" Shelby asked and Brittany nodded. "So then I think that in this house, you need to know it's safe to sleep in the bed and not worry about being woken up tied into a position that you don't want, or can't handle. It's why I want to lay here with all your girls. We have to build trust and it has to start somewhere. You don't need to sleep sweetheart. You just need to lay here in a bed, with everyone so that you learn a bed is a safe place to sleep, that's all I'm looking for sweetheart."_

_"Mama!" Brittany wailed and she threw herself at her Miss, holding on tight and crying. Shelby's words were incredibly tender and Brittany believed every single one of them. They didn't come from Miss Shelby Corcoran Schuester. They came from Mama._

_"Ugh," Shelby said catching her just in time and then she gathered her close. "Shhh, you're okay my baby Bree. Mama's here and you are very safe. We're going to stay in bed, all four of us. Mama will hold her sweet baby girl for as long as nap time lasts okay?" she asked. "You don't have to sleep sweetheart. We're just going to sit in bed and cuddle, all four of us," Shelby said kindly._

_She looked at Quinn and Santana for a moment and then spoke very gently, once Brittany was no longer crying so heavily. "What if, Mama holds you tight, just like this, but we sit over there at the head of the bed. Then Quinnie can sit on my one side and Sanny can sit on the other, and this way, we will all protect you," Shelby said. "Everyone is just going to sit and cuddle and if we fall asleep because we're so tired from running, then we fall asleep, but if she just rest then that's okay too. Does that sound okay baby girl?" she asked._

* * *

"Let's all go up to bed my loves. We're all going to surround Rachel with love, to remind her that she's safe and secure," Shelby said kindly and the girls went up willingly. They didn't want to leave her. They wanted to just make her feel better because she was clearly scared about sleeping and that was something the understood very well, Brittany the most.

Will got Rachel into bed and guided the girls to surround her. Brittany got close and spoke gently. "Rae-rae, it's Bree. I know you're scared. Bed is sometimes a scary place, but we're all going to lay here with you until you fall asleep and then tomorrow we'll be shopping with you. Pretty soon when you go to bed, you'll learn that you're in a very safe house with lots of safe people around you.

"What do you say girls," Will asked kindly. "Should we have a lullaby or story time?" he asked.

"Sing please Daddy," Rachel said quickly, beating the other girls to the answer. He smiled and began to sing a soft lullaby for all of his girls. Rachel was in the center of the bed. Brittany was next to her, petting her face gently, trailing a finger carefully over her profile, down the slope of her nose, and around her temple and behind her ear. She wanted to give her a familiar touch and she knew it was safe, because that was how Grandma Karen did it when she was with her granddaughter. Shelby did it too. Perhaps it was a Corcoran family trait that only Corcoran women knew, but it worked, because eventually Rachel was smiling and trying to sleep.

Santana was curled up behind Rachel and Quinn was behind Brittany. Everyone was drifting off as Will's smooth voice filled the room letting Rachel fall into a relaxed state as sleep took over her body. The girls were all letting their bodies succumb to sleep when there was a soft scratch on the door frame. Shelby turned to look and gave a little wave. She then felt a weight move into her arms and she pulled Quinn into her lap, holding her tight and rubbing her back and Quinn began to rest against her miss. Shelby was extremely comfortable.

Anne waited for Will to finish singing and then moved into the bedroom and spoke gently, playing with Shelby's hair. "You may all stay if you like," she said.

"I feel like we have to stick to what we said. Rachel will be with us tomorrow and will move in with us on Sunday. I don't want to say something and then do something else. I'm afraid it will confuse her," Shelby said and Will smiled, nodding his agreement.

"Daddy," Santana said softly.

"Come here love," Will said gently and he pulled her up into his arms. He rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "Are you nearly ready to leave baby girl?" he asked her softly and she simply nodded, resting against her Sir, her Daddy, the man who made her feel that everything was okay again. Her world wasn't so chaotic and stressful when he held her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Saturday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. I'm posting this a few hours earlier than Sunday, because my life is going to be crazy tomorrow. Please know that reviews are appreciated! :) Also PLEASE, PLEASE, PELASE READ the notes before to remind yourselves about the key parts of this story.**

**Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

**Need to Know:**

**~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Saturday - one week and two days later.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**~ Agains Quinn, Brittany and Santana DO NOT PARTICIPATE in Age Play. They simply regress to younger states of mind and they are not aware of it. They still feel as though they are 19!**

**Warnings:**

**~ Flashback in this story, may trigger some people, read carefully**

**~ Rachel is starting to get comfortable and also starting to panic a lot more. She's going to flip flop from calm to hysterical in a moment's notice.**

**~ Rachel has been conditioned for bell tones. All bell tones. This has not and will not change for quite a few chapters.**

**~ Rachel has a stutter, it comes and goes and is triggered by stress.**

**~Mistress Kelly and Master Justin Summers are Will & Shelby's best friends. They are in this story and their four pets are very much like Will & Shelby's pets. They act younger but it is NOT age play.**

**~Mackenzie and Courtney are back and they older girls aged 23 and 25 who are pretty much scared of life so they live their lives as if they are three years old, because that is what feels safe to them. They are age players, but age players with NO SEX!**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading the story I want to tell.**

**Be well friends**

Three o'clock in the morning was a very still time in the world. Everything was usually quiet. If you listened, you could only hear crickets, or the occasional whirring of a car passing by. It was a quiet time. Usually. Tonight, it was anything but.

Santana stood in the kitchen. She wasn't sure how she got there, but she just knew this was her kitchen, in her house. The problem was she couldn't hear anything around her. The clock wasn't ticking but the second hand was moving. The owl hung on the wall. She saw the eyes moving and the second hand ticking, but there was no sound. She stopped and listened for the fridge. There was always a dull hum coming from the fridge, but there was no hum this time. She opened it up and the light was on. She stuck her hand in the freezer and it felt cold. It was freezing. The ice cube bucket was full and the cubes were in perfect shape, but she heard no hum. Something was very wrong. She opened up the cabinet and then slammed it shut, just to be sure she could hear at all, but still there was no sound. She slammed it repeatedly and heard nothing. Her breath caught in her lungs and finally she heard something slamming. It was more like pounding and it was coming from the front door. The clock read five a.m., why would anyone be knocking on the door at this early hour of the day?

Curiosity got the better of her and she went to the door to open it, even though she shouldn't have. Her Miss and Sir were going to kill her, but there was a pounding at the door and no one was even waking up to stop the pounding. As she made it to the door the pounding became much more persistent. "SANTANA!" the voice boomed and she jumped.

"Santana, you open this door now!" a woman yelled. "You do not withhold information from me and then run away!"

"Mama?" Santana questioned. Something was wrong. It didn't sound like Shelby, but it was the only woman Santana could think of to be knocking on the door at five in the morning.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" the voice screamed and Santana backed up from the door, covered her ears and sunk down to the floor. As soon as she was on her knees, there was a hand on the back of her head, pushing her face into the floor. "You never call me that word, ever again!" the woman yelled and Santana carefully shifted her eyes, not sure of what was going on. She was back in her kitchen, she was in her house, she wondered who this woman could be, and then she noticed the shoes. Four inch stilettos with the initials KB in the back. The B looked wrong and then she knew. Originally the B and be an S, standing for Kate Spade. These specific shoes though belonged to one Miss Kate Beckson.

"MAMA!" Santana screamed. Kate was there, she'd broken into the house and she was going to take them away. What was worse was that Santana had let her in, hadn't she? "MAMA!" she screamed again, but her voice sounded soft, even to her, and yet she was putting every ounce of power she had into it. Shelby had to be alerted.

"NO!" Kate screamed. "You don't get to call for anyone. You aren't worth anything! No one cares about you!" Kate yelled and Santana started to fight and kick, wanting to get away.

"MAMA!" she screamed again, but it seemed as though her voice was stuck in her body. Nothing seemed to be coming out, so she simply opened her mouth and tried to scream. All the while, Kate was slapping at her face, yanking her hair, dragging her around the house, telling her how horrible she was.

"No one is coming Sanny, no one loves us!" Brittany said finally and Santana looked up in surprise, to see her sister, tied spread eagle to the fridge, her body looking painfully stretched tight. How did she not notice her before? How did Brittany get herself into such a situation. Why were the ropes so tight? Why was Kate suddenly gone? A mission questions raced through her head as she felt herself pinned on the floor.

"No," Santana breathed and she used all her might to stand up and rush to the fridge, working furiously at the ropes to untie her sister and give her some relief.

"No, Sanny stop!" Brittany said. "I have to stay. I have to stay! No one loves us, so I have to stay!"

"No, Bree, stop, Mama loves us. Daddy loves us. Where's Quinnie?" she asked as she undid the ropes and as she undid them, Brittany tied them back up again somehow and Santana was getting frustrated. "Bree stop!" she said her voice coming out a bit stronger than it had before.

"No one Sanny. No one loves and no one cares. They only want Rae-rae, we can't stay, they won't keep us," she said. "We have to run away. We have to run far," Brittany said.

"Sanny! Stop helping her, she's a lost cause, let's run!" Quinn said from the doorway and Santana shook her head. Quinn would never leave her sisters. This was all very wrong, so she tried again.

"MAMA!" she screamed.

"Mama's not coming Sanny, we have to run," Quinn said.

Santana closed her eyes and then quickly gathered her courage before letting out a primal scream. She was in her house. Her Miss and Sir were upstairs, but they were sleeping, so she had to wake them up by screaming. Her scream was met by a slap to her face and the tears came fast. The crack was real and she tasted blood. "Do you hear me you little slut! You're nothing but a worthless piece of ass, now get up!" Kate said.

Santana tried to pull away and Kate continued to pull her. "Come on Santana, wake up," she said and her voice was much calmer and Santana let out another primal scream and this one was heard very clearly.

"Sanny, come on baby, wake up for me," Shelby cooed softly and she very gently pulled Santana into her arms and kept her there while Santana struggled. "Shhh, it's Mama Sanny, Mama has you, don't struggle baby, it's okay, it's just Mama," Shelby said and the tears continued to fall, while Santana's body released her from her dream.

When she finally realized what was happening, she scrambled off of Shelby's lap, as fast as she could, pushing herself into a free corner of her bedroom and crying, trembling, shaking her head no, as the tears came faster. "Sanny baby, it's Mama, you're okay sweetheart," Shelby said carefully moving to the floor but being sure to give Santana space.

"No," Santana cried heavily, her entire body shaking as the adrenaline from her "fight" caught up to her.

"Sanny, it's just Mama, you're completely safe sweetheart, I promise," Shelby said.

"No, Bree. Bree is tied to the fridge," she cried.

"No sweetheart, Bree is in her bedroom and Daddy is checking on her," Shelby said kindly and she carefully and cautiously reached for Santana's stuffed raccoon, at which point Santana screamed in actual fear. Santana hadn't been truly afraid of Shelby for months. Right now, she was terrified. That cry broke Shelby's heart and she had to struggle not to cry herself. "Shhh, it's okay baby, it's just Mama, and I have Bandit for you," she said carefully pushing the stuffed raccoon further away from herself and closer to Santana. "It's alright baby, it's just Mama," she said and Santana let the tears fall. It was all wrong. How was this happening? Why weren't the police there? There was a noise from the hallway and Santana pushed herself further into the corner. "Shhh, it's just Daddy baby. He's making sure everything is okay. He went to double check the alarm, the one that keeps our house safe, and now he's back," Shelby said. She was talking to Santana as gently as she could, but all she wanted to do was wrap her up in her arms and just hold her. "Come on Sanny, it's okay. Why don't you and Bandit come sit with Mama," she told her and Santana shook her head no, squeezing Bandit tight to her chest. "Breathe Sanny, it's just Mama, I promise baby," she told her and Santana stared at her as if she were trying to figure something out.

It had all been so real and she didn't know what to do about it. "Quinnie," she managed to push out.

"Quinnie is in her room too sweetheart, do you want to see? I'll go with you, and if you want to lay down with her, you can," Shelby offered and Santana shook her head, the fog lifting completely and she focused in on Shelby before breaking down completely.

"Mama!" she cried. It was a mix of relief, exhaustion, and uncertainty.

"I'm right here baby, come on," Shelby said and she held her arms out to Santana and Santana carefully moved into them, not daring to let go of Bandit. He was her only connection to reality. He never appeared in any dream she ever had. Shelby kept Santana close and rocked slowly, petting her hair, kissing her temple, and cooing softly to her and within moments Santana was asleep in her Mama's arms.

Will came to check on them and smiled. "Need help?" he offered.

"Yes please," she said nodding toward Santana's chair. Will helped the girls into the chair and kissed his wife.

"You're a good Mama," he told her. "The other girls are in our room. We will see you both in a few hours," he said giving her another kiss and then leaving them alone.

* * *

Three o'clock in the morning was a very still time in the world. It was supposed to be quiet. It was supposed to be still, but Rachel was anything but.

It was dark and quiet. The swing at the park was staring at her, completely empty, but swaying slowly, back and forth in the breeze and then she realized how cold she was. She wasn't sure where the wind was coming from though. "You've been naughty Rachel," Oliver said and Rachel froze. How had they found her. "You didn't exactly choose the best hiding place. Your cell phone went with you and we put a tracking device on it several months ago, you knew this," he continued.

"And now that we know where you are, we came to take you back. You know they don't want you. The only ones who want you are us and we only want you because we know what a pain slut you are. No one wants to deal with a girl who can only orgasm when she has something shoved up her ass," Oliver said and Rachel gasped as he grabbed her from behind, pulling her tight in front of him and locking his arms low and tight around her waist.

Rachel was paralyzed. Oliver was holding her tight and way too soon Vincent was in front of her. He ran his hands over her face, on either side of her neck, over her shoulders, and down the front of her body, stopping at her breasts and groping them roughly, as the cold air rushed over her body and she thought for a moment. Why was it so cold she wondered. That was all she could focus on was how cold it was in the room, but she wasn't in a room, she was outside. "How did I end up outside," she asked and Vincent smacked her cheek. It was an open palm continually hitting her face.

"You don't get to ask any questions! You are to be quiet and subservient," he snapped. "You know the rules, just because we're not in the house, doesn't mean it's changed at all. You are to be quiet. We know you're being taken care of. We know you've seen a doctor. We know she's tightened you back up. We are going to be the ones to put that pain back in you. It's good she did, but she didn't do it for you. She did it for us. Now you're tight for us again. If she tries to fix any more of you though, we will kill her. No one loves you, no one wants you around. No one can handle you. We are the only people who will ever take any interest in you at all. No one loves you. No one!" he said and she was jolted out of her confusion by a crash to the floor and she started to cry from the pain of reality. Her soft, yet sharp cries, brought Bruce running and she started to scream, trying to get away from something, trying to breathe through the pain in her body, trying to figure out what was real and what was still a dream.

"Rachel sweetheart, it's okay, it's Mister Bruce. Let me help you. I want to check you out and make sure you didn't hurt yourself when you fell out of bed," he tried and when he went to touch her, she screamed, but she was unable to move and get away. All her screaming brought the rest of the house to life, and lights were quickly turned on to figure out what the problem was.

"Rae-rae," Anne said moving into the room, but not going near the clearly frightened young lady. "Sweetheart, look at me baby girl, it's okay my darling. You're in Mister Bruce and Miss Anne's house," she said. There was a spiel they had managed to work up over time as several of the pets who had passed through their house during their probation time needed it. Rachel was not the only scared person to come through their house. Anne got down on the floor so she was near Rachel, but not touching her and Bruce backed away to give her space as well as to call over to Terri. He did not like how Rachel was positioned.

"Rae-rae sweetheart, look at Miss Anne my love, it's okay," she said gently and Rachel cried and let out a scream that was one of pure fear. She didn't feel safe at all. The dream had been too real. She was in too much pain, and she couldn't seem to focus on anything. She didn't really hear anything clearly, just voices moving around her. "Look at me Rachel, you are very safe, you are in Miss Anne and Mister Bruce's house," she said and Rachel simply closed her eyes and cried.

She wasn't sure how long she cried for, but eventually there was a new voice in the room. "Rae baby, look at Aunt Terri sweetheart," she said and Rachel's eyes popped open. Terri was going to get hurt if she stayed. If she fixed Rachel, they were going to kill her, they'd told her.

"No, no, no," Rachel panted heavily, wiping away the tears in her eyes as pain continued to course through her body.

"Shhh, no what baby," Terri asked her kindly. She had promised Rachel that she would always treat her as her niece, if that was what Rachel wanted. Based on the update Bruce and Will had given her, over the past twenty four hours, it seemed that referring to herself as Aunt Terri, was the smarter choice, however Rachel now looked more terrified than when Terri first laid eyes on her.

"No, no, no, go away!" Rachel cried, almost pleadingly and Terri heard something strange in her voice. She wanted help, but she was trying to protect Terri from something as well. Terri had heard it in many patients, both of the circle and outside of it, in the ER at work.

"Why should I go away sweetheart? Don't you want me to help you feel better?" Terri asked.

"No, you can't," Rachel cried.

"Shhh, why sweetheart? What do you think is going to happen to Aunt Terri if I help you?" she asked kindly.

"No, you can't!" Rachel cried and she tried to move, but ended up screaming in pain.

"Okay, okay," Terri crooned gently. "Rachel honey, Aunt Terri is going to look you over and Miss Anne and Mister Bruce are going to hold you. You need to be checked out, and I need to make sure you didn't pop any stitches," Terri said and Rachel set to wailing with an open mouth. She was going to get these people killed as they were trying to help her and with all her wailing it was difficult to talk to her, so Terri tried a new tactic. "Rachel honey, listen to me very carefully. Mister Bruce called me, because you were sleeping and you fell out of bed and you are clearly in pain. Do you remember what I told you in the hospital? You are my number one patient. I meant it when I said it in the hospital and it still holds true now," she told her and she watched as Rachel continued to calm down, her breathing returning to a more normal state.

"I'm going to examine you honey. I won't do anything yet, we're just going to assess your body, do you understand that?" she asked kindly and Rachel simply nodded and she realized that nodding was even slightly painful, but the pain wasn't in her neck, it was in her ribs. Something was off and her breath caught in her chest, because fear was taking over. She'd fought so hard to get herself out of a dangerous place and now she was somehow back in one. "It's just an assessment sweetheart. Aunt Terri promises not to do anything without explaining it to you first," Terri explained. She was speaking very gently, but in Rachel's condition, she had to.

"First we have to get you on your back, do you think can roll on your back or do you want me to help you?" she asked her and Rachel shook her head no. "Alright, I'll wait for you to do it on your own and luckily for you, I'm on my days off, so I have all the time in the world," she said kindly. "I want you to take your time. Very slow, very careful," Terri told her kindly. It took some doing, but very carefully Rachel managed to turn onto her back and once she was still, she stared at the ceiling, panting, and sweating slightly.

Terri smiled and waited. "Okay Rachel, you don't have to say a word at all, I'm going to go very slowly. I'm going to start at the top of your head and I'm going to go through your whole body. If you want me to stop, just tap the floor. Why don't we try a practice. What do you do if you want me to stop?" she asked her and Rachel slapped her hand on the floor and Terri smiled. "That was wonderful Rachel. Now, I want you to understand something. When you tap the floor I will absolutely stop, but you will have to be examined, so a stop is just a temporary pause, it's not a full stop, do you understand?" Terri asked and Rachel nodded. "Very good. Now, we're going to start at the top of your head. It's just my hands," she said and she very carefully placed them on Rachel's skull. Rachel tapped her hand quickly and Terri paused. "Should I tell you what I'm doing as I do it?" Terri asked and Rachel simply looked at her. She didn't know if she wanted to hear it all. Terri waited a moment and then smiled kindly. "Ready?" she asked and Rachel nodded carefully. "Okay, I'm going to slide my hands down your temples, your cheeks, your chin, down to your neck and I will stop there and check your glands," Terri explained.

Rachel simply nodded and then Terri moved her hands, exactly where she said she was going to. Rachel's glands were not swollen, which was a good sign, it meant she wasn't battling an infection, but Terri didn't like that she looked so pale. "Cold," Rachel finally said softly.

"How about we get you a blanket then?" Terri suggested. "I still want to finish your assessment, but we can get you a blanket to put over you and keep you warm while I continue," Terri said. "I'm sure Miss Anne would be happy to get you a blanket," she said kindly.

Anne went to get her a blanket and then returned with a warm blanket and gently laid it over Rachel's body. Once she was set, Terri explained that she was going to continue the exam. "Okay Rachel, next are your shoulders and arms. I'm running down the sides and then I'm going to check your wrists and fingers, once I get there," she said and Rachel nodded. Terri ran her hands gently down Rachel's body and very slowly the she watched Rachel's face contort in pain when she got to her left wrist. Terri stopped and looked down at Rachel. "When you fell out of bed, did you hear any popping or cracking?" she asked. Rachel shrugged a bit and winced in pain. "Does your back hurt honey?" she asked and Rachel very carefully nodded.

"Rachel sweetheart, I think the best thing to do, is to get you to the hospital and get you x-rayed," Terri said and Rachel simply cried. She didn't want any of this. These people were going to be severely injured because of her. "You know what baby? Why don't we call Mama and Daddy, and ask them to meet us there okay?"

"Mama," Rachel said softly.

"I will call her now sweetheart," she said.

* * *

Shelby's phone buzzed on the night stand as Will laid in bed with his two blonde girls. They were now both sound a sleep and Quinn was snoring softly. The buzz got his attention and he grabbed her phone. "I'm sorry for this, but I need you at the hospital, Rachel needs x-rays, to ensure she's okay after falling out of bed. I think she's okay, but I don't want to take any risks."

Will took a deep breath and then got out of bed, carefully moving into Santana's room to see Shelby wide awake and Santana sleeping against her while Shelby pet her hair. "I hate to interrupt the two of you, but you are needed at the hospital. Rachel fell out of bed, Terri wants to take her for x-rays, and you have been requested," he said.

"Of course I have," Shelby sighed. "Okay, you need to take her to bed, with you and the other girls. I need to go to the hospital. We also need to reschedule our shopping day. Somehow I think a successful shopping trip with at least two tired young ladies, is not possible" she said.

Will smiled leaned down and kissed Shelby. "I'm calling your parents. We are having our date night, tonight," he told her.

"I really think that is a bad idea," she said kindly as they carefully shifted Santana into Will's arms and Santana very easily fell into them and cuddled up close.

"You need to remember my love, that you are the best Mama and best Miss that our four girls could ever have. You and I are lucky to have them. In order to continue being our best for them, we need to be at our best for us. We can't be at our best, if we don't focus on ourselves every once in a while. Yes Rachel will be upset, and yes our girls will probably regress even further than six, for a little while, but that is why we call in Grandma and Grandpa, and I have it on good authority that Aunt Terri is free as well," he said.

"Ugh! I love you and I hate that you are so convincing!" she said softly.

"Drive very carefully to the hospital," he said and she stood up, kissing him passionately as he held Santana.

"I love you so much my little adventure queen. Be good for Daddy," she told her softly, petting her head and kissing her temple and Santana only sighed in her sleep and continued to hold on to her Sir.

* * *

The hospital was oddly quiet and Rachel was now back in the 'safety' of a hospital bed, with a call button. Shelby was sitting next to her and they were waiting for Terri to come back with x-ray results. "Rae, are you okay baby? Do you need anything?" Shelby asked. Rachel shook her head no. "Are you ready to come live with us on Sunday?" Shelby asked and Rachel simply nodded. Shelby watched her carefully and was concerned that Rachel wasn't saying anything. Something had happened to her that she wasn't telling anyone and Shelby didn't like that. She wanted to know everything that was going on with her girls, so she could help them cope and deal and move on. She wasn't sure what was going on though, so she decided to tread carefully. "Rae, do you want to tell Mama anything about what happened before you got here?" she offered.

"No," she said softly and politely, but very simply. She wasn't going to relive it. She was going to just lay here with the lady who was the most protective person she knew and she was going to try and relax. She really did feel exhausted. Shelby could see her struggling, so she decided to try something.

"Rae honey, what if you held Mama's hand and closed your eyes to sleep. I won't let go, but my concern is that you may have something wrong, otherwise Mama would hold you in her arms and we could cuddle properly. Will you close your eyes for me?" she asked.

Rachel simply nodded and took Shelby's hand, squeezing it as tightly as she could and then closed her eyes. Sleep seemed like a good idea at the moment, so she was going to try, but she kept the tightest grip possible on Shelby's hand. "I'm right here sweetheart, I promise. I won't go anywhere without telling you," Shelby told her and moments later Terri walked into the room and smiled.

Shelby put a finger to her lips and Terri smiled, speaking quietly. "She's fine. She's showing signs of her left wrist being weak, but I think when she fell out of bed, she simply landed on it and it's sore. I don't see her having any long term problems, and I am officially Aunt Terri," she explained.

"By her decision?"

"No, it was my decision and we need to talk. Here's what I'm seeing. Your girls, my nieces, I know age play isn't their thing. It seems like it at times, but I know the difference. They have board games to keep them occupied, not because they desperately wanted them. I know they don't pretend to be six, they just act it. They are not age players, but she very well might be," Terri said and Shelby went to speak, but was stopped. "Shel," Terri said, not letting her say what she wanted to say, just yet. "she's very timid, quiet, shy, young, I think she acts younger than your girls when they start to get worked up. I don't think she's as young as Corey and Kenzie, but I don't think she's too far ahead of them. Those girls live in that age though and Rachel slips in and out of it, and not by choice. She is like your girls. She wants to fight and be an adult, but she is still scared. I do know she doesn't want diapers, but she should be wearing them at least until she can be reconditioned. The other things is that my nieces are very good with those two babies, I don't know how good they would be with her. The babies go back to their Mama and Daddy when they see them. Rae has no one to go back to. You and Will are the Mama and Daddy. I think you're about to walk a very fine line and you should get some advice from people who deal with multiple pets who were not a package deal and babies," Terri said.

"This is going to be a very long Saturday," Shelby sighed.

* * *

Shelby and Will made sure that their girls were given a proper breakfast and then the five of them went two blocks over to visit with Allison and Mark Hughes for a while. "Ladies, we are here to learn. We don't know Rachel's true desires, but we know that right now she needs some of the things Kenzie and Corey use on a regular basis. We are only here to learn and your questions can be asked, but very very carefully, am I clear?" Will asked them kindly and they all nodded. Shelby and Will had discussed it and they decided they needed to see more of how Kenzie and Corey were cared for. Mackenize and Courtney were "babies" and had a lot of baby things. They acted very young, pretty much all the time, and therefore they were needed members of the community. These two lovelies were almost used as case studies when other members of the community had to deal with a pet who was dealing with something very difficult and found comfort in the form of regression or age play.

"Mama? I don't know if I can do this," Brittany said softly, keeping her dark sunglasses in place. Her migraine was nearly gone, but she still had a dull, continual pain in the very back of her skull.

"If you can't that's okay. We'll find a place for you to just lie down for a while," Shelby said kindly as Will rang the doorbell. As soon as the chimes went off Santana jumped, in slight shock and realization.

"Daddy, we can't have any bell sounds at home and Rae is going to have to wear headphones or something until she gets better," she said.

"That's very observant Sanny, we'll figure something out, I promise," he assured her.

Mark opened the door and smiled. "Hello Schuesters," he said and he hugged all five of them individually and tightly. It always made Quinn smile when someone called her a Schuester. He ushered them into the family room of their house and offered everyone drinks. The girls all had lemonade and Will & Shelby took an iced tea. Allison was seated on the couch with Courtney who had been playing with legos by her feet. Now she was curled up on the couch, trying to get behind Allison. She didn't like company and currently none of Shelby and Will's girls could even spot Mackenzie.

"Hello my girls," Allison smiled and she stood up and hugged each of the girls tightly, leaving Courtney to whimper and push away from the group, into the corner of the couch. She knew these people, but she just didn't trust them right now. They came into her space and based on her history, that was never good and she had no control at all. "Corey, say hello baby," Allison encouraged and Courtney looked up giving a shy smile and tiny little wave. Allison finished greeting everyone properly and sat down next to her daughter. "Corey, use your words sweetheart. You know all these people. Come say hello," she said pulling her into her lap and Courtney made herself as small as possible. She didn't even try to make eye contact, she just cuddled into Allison and began playing with the button at the top of Allison's neckline

"Mama," Courtney said softly.

"Come on, we say hello to our guests," Allison said and it was a very strong encouragement. Mark returned with everyone's drinks and Allison shifted Courtney in her lap, so she was held tight and would be forced to look at everyone. "Come on, say hello," she told her.

"Hi," she said softly and then immediately turned her face into Allison's chest, clearly embarrassed.

"Hi Corey," Quinn smiled. "What were you playing with before we interrupted you?" she asked trying to help the young girl into a comfortable state. Quinn dropped to the ground and Courtney quickly followed suit. They were here to play, at least Quinn was, so that would be alright. Any other reason though and she was going to run.

"It's been a very long time and they are still afraid guests mean sex," Mark sighed speaking softly to Will who was right next to him and watching the scene before him.

"Where's your other little one?" Will asked kindly as all the girls, including Allison and Shelby sat to play with Courtney. Mark smiled and pointed to the curtains. Hiding behind the long sheer panel was a rather thin object, with two round humps in the middle and sock covered feet, sticking out the bottom.

Mark went to the curtains and spoke kindly. "Mackenzie my love, can you come out to see our guests please. Miss Shelby, Mister Will, and their thee loves came to visit. Will you come join us please?" Mark asked her.

"Daddy," came a very soft and tearful voice from behind the curtains.

Brittany happened to watch the scene before her and because of her migraine, all sounds were amplified, which meant she'd heard Mackenzie's very tearful, one word, protest. "She sounds so sad," Brittany said softly. She didn't like it when the babies cried. She didn't like that they were so scared all the time. "Kenzie, I'd love for you to come help me build a lego castle," Brittany called out. Santana on the other hand decided to move up onto the couch next to Shelby while the other girls played on the floor. Now that Courtney was relaxed, Allison was able to move up to the couch and simply watch. Santana moved with them, and leaned into Shelby's side and just listened and watched.

Santana vaguely heard the extremely quiet conversation about diapers and then began looking at Courtney and Mackenzie more closely, now that Mackenzie had come out of hiding and was building with legos. Santana couldn't see anything, she didn't even hear anything when they walked or moved, or even wiggled around and she couldn't figure out if the girls were actually in diapers at the moment. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her and missed her name being called. "Sanny honey," Allison said kindly trying to pull her from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Santana asked absent mindedly.

"Earth to Santana," Shelby teased her, waving her hand just in front of Santana's face, to gain her full attention.

"I'm sorry Miss," Santana said quickly.

Allison smiled and nodded. "Come here love, I need you close, so we can talk softly," she said kindly and Santana carefully moved closer and was guided to sit next to Allison who wrapped a protective arm around her and spoke very softly into her ear. "Just nod my sweet girl," she told her. "Are you looking for something specific?" she asked and Santana nodded yes. "Can you point to it?" she asked and Santana shook her head no. "Alright love, whisper to me," Allison said and Santana turned her head.

"I heard you say diapers. Are they even wearing them?" she asked softly and Quinn looked up at her, indicating she'd heard them. Allison smiled and pet Santana's hair to calm her, feeling her go tense. The tension was felt between all the girls though, so Allison smiled at them and began to praise them.

"Kenzie, you and Bree are building a beautiful castle. Can you and Quinnie and Corey work on building a bridge to go between them? I think the castles belong to sisters, and they might want to visit," Allison said kindly.

"Mama! Dis one you cas-ah, dis one Aunty Lauren," Courtney said kindly.

"That's Aunty Lauren's Castle? Oh, well then you must build Mama and Aunty Lauren a bridge. We haven't seen each other in forever," Allison said.

"We he'p you Corey," Mackenzie said kindly and they set to building and which point Allison went back to explaining.

"The girls are in them now, yes," Allison said. "Can you see them?" she asked and Santana shook her head no. "We buy them that way on purpose. We want the girls to be protected and also comfortable and these give them protection and discretion," she explained.

"I just don't want Rae to be stared at," Santana said kindly.

"You are my darling girl, and I'm very proud of you Santana," Shelby praised her.

* * *

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were seated at the dining room table, eating lunch and talking. "Okay, so here's what I figured out. If Rae is as bad as I think she is, bell sound wise, then she's going to need diapers, and she should use the ones that Kenzie and Corey use. They were both in them, and I heard and saw nothing," she said.

"I was there too, and they don't wear them all the time," Brittany offered.

"Yes they do, Miss Allison explained it to me. What they wear gives them protection and discretion," Santana said.

"It makes sense, we were there for two hours. We all went to the bathroom Bree. Sanny went twice. Those girls didn't budge, they wiggled around a lot, and got very quiet, but not once did they get up to go to the bathroom. Maybe that's the kind we have to get Rachel. It's really the only "baby thing" she needs," Quinn reasoned.

"What about her walking? She's not very good at that yet. She walks, but I think it kills her. It's too much pain for her and she's stubborn like Sanny, and she won't admit it," Brittany said.

"Hey!" Santana protested.

"You are!" Brittany shrugged.

"Yeah, you are," Quinn said.

"You're not helpful. Back to the walking thing. How do we get her to move, without her killing herself?" Santana said .

"She's going to have to go shopping," Brittany said. "I don't know how that's going to work though. She's in a lot of pain."

"They'll figure something out, they always do. It's why you have a sippy cup for when you get a migraine. It's just something basic to use until you don't need it anymore," Quinn reasoned. "It's why Sanny and I have our stuffed toy, so when we freak out, they can grab it and give it to us. They know what they're doing. They wouldn't be so high up in levels if they didn't," Quinn said.

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Santana asked almost angrily.

"Because it's who I am," Quinn said calmly.

"Yeah, well, don't," Santana said and she finished her sandwich, stood up to put her plate in the sink and gave Quinn a kiss to her cheek on her way out of the room.

"It just doesn't seem fair, she should get what we got and now she can't because shopping requires walking, and walking for her, is painful," Brittany pouted.

"They'll figure it out Bree. You don't worry about it, because your migraine just went away. We don't need it coming back," Quinn said kindly and Will came into the room, looking at his girls.

"You okay Baby?" he asked Brittany with concern.

"I am," she said and he very carefully studdied her face. Something was bothering her.

"And if I find out you lied, what's going to happen?" he asked her seriously.

"When I'm better I get spanked," she said.

"You are incredibly intelligent," Will praised her and gave her a kiss to the top of her and then began massaging the top of her scalp. "Sanny baby! Where are you?" he called out and she came out of the kitchen with a glass of ice water for herself and Quinn and a cup of coffee for Brittany.

"I was getting us drinks," she said and he nodded and gave her a hug once she set all the drinks down.

"That was very kind of you. Does anyone have anything they want to ask about?" he questioned them.

"Are we going somewhere this afternoon Sir?" Quinn asked.

"We are darling. We are going over to see Miss Kelly, Mister Justin, and their four pets," he said.

"Are we going to get a quiz? Because I am not ready for any of Miss Kelly's quizzes," Santana said.

"I don't know if you'll be getting one. I honestly don't know if she's run one today or not. If she has one, you will take it. It's not going to hurt to be reminded of several basic safety rules," Will told her seriously and she pouted. "You can argue all you want Sanny, but it's only going to get you a sore bottom and you know that. I strongly recommend you simply take the quiz. I won't let her punish you for anything you get wrong, it's just something we'll work on to make sure you're well skilled. You are a very bright girl Santana, and I know you don't want to take the quizzes, but it's not a terrible thing to test yourself every once in a while. Miss and I take them too," he said.

"You do?" Brittany asked in shock, turning to look at her Sir.

"Yes we do. We get emails every so often from Mister Bruce. They're timed tests that we have to take," he said.

"What happens if you get it wrong?" Brittany asked, honestly curious if her Miss and Sir and to follow the same rules as she and her sisters did.

"We get a study guide, and we have two or three days to go over it and then get tested again," he said and Brittany nodded and then turned to reach up to him. He helped her to stand and she snuggled into him, glad to have him hold her for a while. "Are you nervous for going to visit?" he asked her kindly and she shook her head no. "Well Miss will be down soon and then we can go over okay?"

Quinn raised her hand and Will smiled. "Yes Quinnie?"

"Are we walking over?" she asked.

"No baby, we're driving. Sanny is the only one of the three of you who could stand to walk that far. Bree has a heavy headache, and you my lovely little blonde bombshell still have trouble walking far," he said kindly.

"Daddy? How is Rae-rae going to have her shopping day?" Brittany asked.

"Mama and I are going to talk to Rae about that sweetheart. You don't have to worry at all. She will get her shopping day, just like you all got yours, but you don't need to worry about it right now. Right now, we're going to wait for Mama to come downstairs and then we're all going to go over to Miss Kelly and Mister Justin's," he said kindly.

* * *

Shelby rang the doorbell on the front porch and once again, Santana jumped. "It's okay Sanny," Will said kindly, pulling her close and wrapping her in a hug. "I'm very proud of you for being so concerned baby. You make me very proud and I love you more than I will ever be able to express," he said.

She simply nodded and snuggled into him and before any more could be said, Kelly and Jenna answered the door and Jenna screamed in delight, ready to attack their guests. She loved it when Quinn, Brittany, and Santana visited with her. "Jenna!" Bree whined, wincing at the loud noise and Jenna immediately frowned.

"She is recovering from a migraine, you can't scream," Quinn said and she moved and gave Kelly a hug first and then Jenna.

"I'm sorry, I just get so excited when you girls are here," she said.

"We like you too," Brittany said. "Just don't scream," she continued hugging Kelly and Jenna as well and then going into the house with Quinn, Jenna, and Shelby, leaving Kelly, Will and Santana back on the front porch.

"No hugs for me Sanny?" Kelly asked kindly, watching this girl shrink into Will as best she could, which was not typical Santana behavior. It had been in the very beginning when they were first getting to learn about each other, but not now. Santana immediately turned around, pressing her face into Will's chest and she started crying.

"I can't, I'll be mean, I can't do it Daddy, I'm sorry," she said tears falling quickly.

"Come in, my loves, my office is right here," Kelly said, giving them a chance to be alone for a few minutes. Will had to practically force Santana into the house and then into the office.

He took a seat in the chair and pulled his now crying pet to stand in front of him. He was now very concerned about her. It didn't seem that she should be this upset from the door being opened. "Sanny, look at me baby, you have to talk to me so I can help you sweetheart," he said.

"I'm gonna hit her," she cried. "Jenna's gonna be herself, and I don't want to hit her. I can't do this Daddy, I can't. I can't be here," she cried.

"Shhh, yes you can baby, you can be here. We all need to be here. We have to learn. We learned at Mister Mark's house today, and we're going to learn here too. We need to learn so that when Rachel comes tomorrow, Mama and I will be better prepared to help her and the three of you. Sanny, Daddy is about to have four lovely girls and I want to be sure I give you all the very best," he explained.

"No, I can't, Daddy please," she begged.

"Shhh, Sanny, it's okay my love," he tried.

"No, I can't. I need to go, I need to go Daddy," she said starting to panic and he realized he wasn't going to be the one who would be able to help her.

"Shhh, sit here baby, sit right here and I'll send Mama in," he told her and he stood up and moved into the doorway, calling for Shelby and both Quinn and Brittany looked concerned when Shelby left them.

"Alright my loves, all my loves, Sheusters and Summers, I need everyone to start clearing off the table, we're going to play a game," Justin announced. His pets did well when they were forced to refocus on a task, and so he used the same tactic with Quinn and Brittany, which seemed to be working. While they did that, Shelby stole away into the office only to find one of her girls looking terribly stressed.

"Sanny, what happened baby?" she asked moving into the room and kneeling in front of her.

"Mama! I can't be here," she whimpered.

"Okay baby, shhh, come here," she said pulling her into a hug and she felt nothing but one of her baby girl's trembling. "Shhh," she said kindly rubbing her back and pulling her into her lap. "It's okay Sanny, you're okay, and you know what? It's okay that you don't want to be here and I'm so proud of you for being honest," Shelby praised her and Santana just held tight to her Mistress, holding her breath, trying to pull herself together. "Shhh, it's okay baby. You know what, everyone else is about to play a game, all of them together. You don't have to play, you can sit with Mama okay? We'll just sit together and watch everyone, you don't have to say a word, I promise, and no one will bug you and I won't let go okay?" she bargained and Santana nodded but continued to cry, although it was definitely less than moments ago. "Shhh, come on baby," she said gently and she helped her calm down and then lead her out to the other room where there was a large set up of cards on the floor.

"Sanny! Good you can be on my team, you're super smart, you'll help me win," Jenna said.

"Jenna Nicole, you were not paying attention to the rules," Kelly scolded her. "Sanny baby, you can sit there with Mama and watch, or play if you want, but Jenna, you are going to explain the rules," Kelly said and Michael went to raise his hand. "By yourself little one," she added and Michael sighed and put his hands down. "Girls you will not help," Kelly said addressing Quinn and Brittany. "Sanny just listen sweetheart, Jenna tell me the rules," she said.

Jenna took a deep breath and sighed. She had listened, but she didn't want to follow those rules. She didn't want to play by herself. Her brothers were her support system and to do it on her own, was much too scary. "We all have to play on our own. We flip one yellow card that has a person's name and then we flip a blue card that has a safe word on it. If they match, we pick them up and the next person takes their turn. If they don't match, time has to be given for people to memorize what's on the cards and then it's the next person's turn. Everyone has to see the words and names on the cards, to be fair for memorizing placement and we have to work independently of each other," Jenna recited.

"That was very good. Sanny baby, do you understand?" Kelly asked and Santana simply nodded.

"Yes Miss Kelly," Shelby whispered in her ear, speaking very gently. She was fine with Santana being scared and upset, but she needed her to still be respectful of other members of the circle.

"Yes Aunt Kelly," Santana said and Shelby smiled and cuddled her little girl tighter. Santana was having a very stressful afternoon and when Rachel moved in, Shelby suspected that it was only going to get worse.

"Do you want to play too sweetheart or are you going to sit with Mama and just watch?" Kelly asked.

"Just watch," Santana said and Kelly nodded while Shelby wrapped her little girl in a tight hug.

"Alright," Justin announced. "We're going to take turns in the following order. Bree, Quinnie, Jenna, Ry, Harry, and Mike," he said gesturing to the large square of sixty cards face down on the floor, representing the thirty members of their circle and their safe words. "Now, as we know, we have a new potential circle member coming, so their name is in here as well as their safe word. Ryan my boy, when will you know if you have the right pairing for the newest potential person?" he asked.

"When nothing else matches Daddy," Ryan said kindly.

"Very good my boy. Bree, when ever you are ready to start sweetheart," Justin told her. She studied the six rows of ten cards each and thought for a few moments. Second row, second card, Mistress Shelby Corcoran. She continued on to the fifth row, seventh card in, Marbles. Then she looked up at Justin. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked her seeing a questioning look all over her face.

"How long before I turn them back over Uncle Justin?" she asked. This game made everyone nervous for some reason and they always reverted back to the younger terms of parental figures. No one ever said anything about their regression though. Their questions were simply answered and everyone moved on.

"Just be sure everyone has seen them, that's all my love," he said and she nodded, before turning them back over and then nodded at Quinn. Quinn went simply and selected the first and second cards in the fifth row, indicating Jenna Nicole and Peaches, so Quinn picked up the pair and waited for Jenna to take her turn.

The six of them continued the game and Santana watched, nodding her head yes when it was correct and shaking her head no when she saw the pairing wasn't right, and she got every pairing correct where as everyone else had at least one small mix up. Santana however was the most observant of all the pets in the room and she knew how important this was, so she made sure to pay extra close attention. Kelly noticed and walked over to her while Justin wen over to the other six pets. He checked everyone's pairings, helping them determine what was right and what was wrong. "Sanny, you did beautifully, I'm really proud of you, you got every single one of those right," Kelly praised her and Santana nodded, cuddling further into Shelby. She needed her Mama desperately and Shelby felt that cold nervous steal ball of energy enter her stomach. She and Will were due to have their date night and right now Santana wasn't going to let her out of the house.

Justin talked to each pet individually. He took hold of the pairings they'd gotten wrong and then very carefully used all the "wrong pairings" to play a one on one game with each pet. Safe words were a very big deal in their circle. He wanted to go over it with them, to help correct them, give them reassurance, and build their confidence. Some took longer than others, but one by one, he went through the six of them and then he went back over to Shelby and Santana. "I saw you sweetheart, you got every pairing correct. I am very proud of you," he said. The pets wanted to play a little more with each other, so they were all given permission to play and while they did the "owners" were going to have a discussion about adding in a new pet to an already established group. However Santana didn't want to leave her Mama and that concerned Shelby. Shelby wasn't sure if she should allow her to stay and listen or if she should call Kelly later when she could find more private time.

Justin however noticed that this might be a really great opportunity, so he decided to use it to their advantage. He handed Shelby and Santana each a glass of lemonade, took his own, and had a seat across from them. "Sanny, can Uncle Justin talk to you for a few minutes please?" he asked her gently and she nodded. "Are you sure sweetheart? I just know that you look very nervous, even in Mama's arms, and I don't want to make it any worse for you," he told her honestly and she nodded.

"Why don't you tell Uncle Justin what you're so worried about my love?" Shelby pressed kindly and Santana shook her head.

"Why don't we try this. Do you know that when Ryan came to live here, Jenna was very concerned and acted out a lot and got herself into trouble?" eh asked and Santana nodded. "Did you know that Mike was scared of being kicked out of the house?" he asked her and she shook her head. She hadn't heard that part and even Shelby looked slightly surprised. "He was very concerned that we could only handle three pets and it also didn't help Jenna was whining and causing a general raucous anytime she could because she really didn't want a new pet in the house. So Aunt Kelly and I talked to each of them individually and it's been a while now and you know what? Ryan is still here and while my four loves do squabble and do complain, I wouldn't send any of them away for any reason. Do you know when it is that they get to leave?" he asked her.

"If they want to Sir," she said softly.

"You my darling girl are so smart," Shelby smiled and kissed her temple.

"You know what love, all the rules that you know, they apply to you as well, which means if you don't want to leave, you don't have to, and I hear that you are being very protective of a girl you don't even truly know," he said and Santana frowned. She hated that word always go out so quickly. "Your Mama and Daddy are so very proud of all three of you girls, they tell Miss Anne and Mister Bruce how wonderful you are, how helpful you are. That is a good thing my sweet girl. I know you're scared and it's okay to be scared," he told her.

"Sanny, do you trust more than just Mama and Daddy?" Shelby asked her and Santana shook her head. "Do you know that you can go to anyone in our circle, at any time, if you feel that you can't tell me something?" she asked and again Santana nodded.

"Well I want to impress upon you my darling girl, that while I do have a wife, and four pets, I will also always find a way to make time for you, should you need it. It's okay to come talk to me too okay?" Justin asked her.

"Thank you Sir," she said and pushed herself further into Shelby.

Will was on the other side of the house talking to Kelly who was being very kind and supportive. "You know this is totally different. They are being thrown into a situation instead of eased into it, and it's no one's fault that it's happening. You just have to be calm and remember that even when you want to spank them senseless, you still love them," Kelly smiled and Will laughed.

Kelly and Justin were more strict with their pets than he and Shelby were, but spanking someone senseless never happened. They were all so careful with their pets, because they were so loved and treasured and above all wanted. "Tell me about Rachel," Kelly said kindly. "Justin told me a little bit about her the other day, but I feel like you and Shel might know more."

"She's a fighter. She has made this immediate connection with us, mostly Shelby, and she wants in, which is great, but my concern is that she is so brainwashed that she doesn't really want it. She lived with Bruce and Anne for three days and now she's being brought to us, there is no on off time, and I feel like she needs that," Will sighed. "It's why we do it. Try it a little bit at a time, so they can figure it out. There are so many pets who have come through this circle and didn't stay, they realized it wasn't what they wanted, and I am concerned that Rachel is going to be one of those pets and we're taking her decision away from her," Will said.

"And what does she call you and Shelby?" Kelly asked.

"Mama and Daddy," he said.

"You're absolutely fine," Kelly smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Saturday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. I'm posting this a few hours earlier than Sunday, because my life is going to be crazy tomorrow. Please know that reviews are appreciated! :) Also PLEASE, PLEASE, PELASE READ the notes before to remind yourselves about the key parts of this story.**

**Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

**Need to Know:**

**~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Saturday evening - one week and two days later.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**~ There is a DREAM SEQUENCE! It is NOT italicized and if I wrote this out the way I saw it in my mind, this will make NO SENSE. When you get to the part where all you can say is WTF, you're in the dream sequence. It's all Rachel's dream and it's rather long!**

**~ Again Quinn, Brittany and Santana DO NOT PARTICIPATE in Age Play. They simply regress to younger states of mind and they are not aware of it. They still feel as though they are 19!**

**Warnings:**

**~ FLASHBACKS IN THIS CHAPTER MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE. READ CAREFULLY!**

**~ Rachel is starting to get comfortable and also starting to panic a lot more. She's going to flip flop from calm to hysterical in a moment's notice.**

**~ Rachel has been conditioned for bell tones. All bell tones. This has not and will not change for quite a few chapters.**

**~ Rachel has a stutter, it comes and goes and is triggered by stress.**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading the story I want to tell.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Shelby sat at the vanity in the master bathroom and made sure her make up was perfect. She loved when she and Will had date nights. It reminded them, that they were still as hot for each other now as they were when they started dating in high school, so many years ago. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and tried very hard not to remember that she was forty years old. She didn't feel forty and she didn't look forty, it was just sometimes difficult for her to know that she was a Miss and not a Mama at forty years old, even though her girls, all four of them, called her Mama. She always had a nagging thought in the back of her mind that she'd let her husband down, by not birthing a child, his child.

"Mama!" Quinn called out, walking down the hallway trying to find Shelby. She didn't know what room she'd gone into and Quinn felt the need to talk.

"I'm in here baby!" Shelby called and very soon, Quinn found her way into the bathroom. Shelby smiled, pulled Quinn down to sit on her lap and pet the side of her face. "What are you up to beautiful?" she asked.

Quinn smiled and reached over, picking up the lipstick that was lined up on the counter top, but hadn't been applied yet. She held it up questioningly and Shelby simply nodded.

"Are you leaving for a long time?" she asked very gently painting the lipstick on to Shelby's lips.

"We'll be gone for a few hours," Shelby told her kindly and Quinn nodded, set down the lipstick and wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck, leaning in for a cuddle. "What's wrong baby?" Shelby asked with concern.

"Bree's head hurts, Sanny's gonna cry, because she needs to be with you, or wants to be with you, or something like that, and Rachel isn't here yet, and she really wants to be, and I still don't know how I feel about that," she said honestly her voice fighting to get the words out without crying just yet.

"Oh my sweet girl," Shelby sighed. "You know what my love? First off, tonight Daddy and I will be gone for only a little while and someone is going to be here with you, so that you three girls get all the cuddles and love and affection that you need. Secondly, it's okay that you don't know how you feel about everything going on. It's a lot to process," she told her kindly. Shelby simply held her girl and rubbed her back and hummed softly. "You are a very treasured young lady my sweet Quinn," Shelby told her.

"I love you too Mama," Quinn smiled, but she didn't budge. She needed her parent day or weekend, but she wasn't about to admit it and Shelby was feeling guilty that she couldn't give her what she needed in that moment. Will was right though and she knew it. She didn't want to admit it, but she had to. She needed a few hours away from the girls, to be Mrs. Shelby Schuester, so that she could recharge her batteries and give her best effort to her girls.

"Here, let me see your beautiful face," Shelby smiled and when Quinn looked at her, she gave her a kiss. It was soft and sweet and very motherly and Quinn looked ready to cry. "Talk to me sweetheart, let me help you," Shelby tried, knowing full well that Quinn may not be ready to say what was on her mind.

"I can't love her so fast, I just can't, and I don't want to let you down," she whimpered, trying to keep her tears at bay and failing.

"Oh sweetheart," Shelby sighed and she gathered her close and rocked her gently, trying to reassure her. "Listen to me baby girl. You never ever have to love someone if you aren't ready for it. Did you love Sanny and Bree right away?" she asked her kindly and Quinn laughed.

"We gave each other black eyes the first day we met," she said.

* * *

_"Alright, well now I have two of you and the third one is coming. I don't have much space for everyone, so you'll just have to make do. Set your beds up how you like, but make sure there is a clear path to them, so that I can get access to you when I need to, or when I simply want to. You are both my pets now, and I will not be denied what is rightfully mine," she said simply and with that she left the room and there was a definite click heard from door lock._

_"Did she just lock us in here?" Santana asked._

_"Probably, she does that from time to time," Quinn sighed. "Do you want help unpacking?"_

_"No, and you don't get to touch anything that is mine. Everything you have stays over there and everything I have stays over here, got it?" Santana asked angrily. She was going to establish dominance immediately, however, Quinn wasn't having any of that._

_"I will do what I damn well please, when it comes to my room!" she said._

_"It's not your room," Santana said turning around and glaring at her, hoping to intimidate her, but it didn't work and she was surprisingly slapped across the face._

_"Yes it is!" Quinn said quickly and in return had a fist collide with her right eye, and she immediately threw the same punch, injuring Santana in the same manner. All their commotion brought Kate back to the room. They never heard the door click, but both were very rapidly, pushed down onto the bed, cuffed into place by the bed posts and given ten lashes with the belt._

_Santana couldn't catch her breath fast enough, but Quinn was having even more difficulty. Being asthmatic was not easy when it came to being a pet and because she'd been caught by surprise, her lungs constricted. She tried to force herself to calm down and it wasn't until Santana heard the gasping that she realized Quinn was actually in severe danger and it wasn't because of the black eye._

_"You're going to kill her! She needs an inhaler!" Santana yelled._

_Kate rolled her eyes, gave them each three more smacks, un-cuffed them and through them into the adjoining bathroom. "The two of you are going to be in here and I will not hear one word out of either of you! I'll be back in four minutes. Get yourself under control!" she growled at Quinn and left them, locking the door, trapping them in the bathroom while she went to do something else._

_Santana went digging through the drawers quickly, with Quinn's assistant, her lungs still struggling to fill and release. "Fuck," Santana hissed and she finally found the inhaler and with shaking hand pushed it into Quinn's mouth. Then she waited and began babbling softly about how she didn't ask for a life like this. This seemed much too harsh, however, they had given each other black eye. So she sat down next to Quinn, and offered her a hand, palm up. Taking it would be Quinn's choice. It didn't take long. Quinn took it and four minutes later, Kate returned to see Quinn on her inhaler and she and Santana had their hands laced together. Instead of praising them on pulling themselves together she growled._

_"The only person allowed to do any hitting in this place is me!" she roared and then she smacked both of them across the face. "I am the only one who gets a say in who gets hit and who will be getting any sort of pleasure or relief and just to be sure that there are no ideas that I'm playing favorites, the two of you now cost the third girl a belting as well!" she said._

* * *

Shelby kept her close and rubbed her back. "You love them both now, and maybe in time you can like Rachel. You don't have to love her. I will never force that upon you," Shelby said.

"Mama she deserves love," Quinn said sadly.

"Everyone deserves love my sweet Quinnie," Shelby smiled.

"But I can't do it right away, please don't make me Mama, I can't," Quinn cried.

"Oh, we need to work on our listening skills tomorrow. All four of you," she said kindly and she kept Quinn close. "Shhh, calm down sweetheart, you're fine, I'm not mad, and no one is going to force you to love anyone if you're not ready to. It's going to be a new situation for all of us and it's okay to not be perfect," Shelby assured her. "Come, we'll go downstairs and the three of you can help Mama write rules on the board for tonight," Shelby said kindly. "Thank you for painting my lips, little one, they look beautiful," Shelby said helping Quinn to her feet, taking her by the wrist, in that gentle possessive manner, and guiding her downstairs. It brought some comfort, which was all she cared about. Her girls deserved every ounce of love and comfort she and Will could manage to give them.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Santana stood up and began to ask her questions. "Mama! Where are you going and why can't we go with you?" Santana asked tearfully, which was something Shelby had been expecting. She was surprised it wasn't more dramatic.

"Mama and Daddy are having a date night my love, and your company will be here very shortly. Where's Daddy?" she asked her kindly.

"He went into the kitchen," Santana pouted and she moved over to Shelby and held tight to her.

"Sanny baby. You were not bad. You haven't displeased me or Daddy in any way. Sometimes, and you will learn this over time, married people need date nights, that's all it is my darling. We will be back in a few hours. We have our phones with us and your company will be here very shortly, so we're not just up and leaving you," Shelby assured her, rubbing her back and petting her hair. "And starting tomorrow, it's Parent day, it's probably going to be parent week. Rachel comes to join us tomorrow and I think you all need to be reminded of how loved you are, and Rachel needs to see that real love, in a dominant/submissive relationship does exist," Shelby explained. She paused a moment and looked over toward Brittany. "Bree sweetheart, how is your head baby?" Shelby asked the lounging blonde on the couch.

"Eh," Brittany answered.

"Very convincing," Shelby smiled. "Come, Mama and her girls are going to write rules for tonight on the board in the kitchen and your company is going to be informed of these rules as well. Everyone will follow these rules or when Daddy and I come home, we will be dishing out punishments," Shelby said calmly.

The three girls went into the kitchen with Shelby and she picked up three dry erase markers, handing the green one to Quinn, the blue to Brittany, and the red to Santana. Shelby picked up a black marker and wrote at the very top, Rules for Tonight. "Bree, rule number one, Dinner will be finished, completely or you will not leave the table," she said kindly. Brittany very carefully wrote EAT DINNER, Stay at table until it's finished. "Very good my love. Sanny baby, rule number two, showers and pajamas at 9:30pm, no later," Shelby said and with a huge pout on her face, she wrote it down and immediately scurried over to Shelby holding on tightly. She didn't want her Mama to leave her. Shelby kept her close and rubbed her back, trying to give her as much comfort as she could. "Lovely my darling. Quinnie, rule three. one snack after you're all ready for bed," she told her. Quinn walked over to the board and thought on how to word that the best. Night time snack after we're ready for bed. "I'm very proud of all of you my darling girls," she told them and she hugged each of them as tightly as she could. "I love you all so much my darlings," she said and at which point Will walked into the room.

"Quinnie baby, add to your rule. Snacks in bowls in fridge. You may add whipped cream," he said kindly and she nodded, wrote it down and then moved to him, needing to be cuddled. Will and Shelby recognized that their girls needed a parent day, several of them, but they needed their own date night before they could help their girls.

"Daddy? Who's our company tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Mister Tom and Miss Hannah," he said kindly.

"Why not Grandma?" Santana asked in a panic. This was a repeat from before. A Mistress had dropped them off and left them and a new master and mistress took them in. "Mama please!" she pleaded.

"Alright, come with me little one," Shelby said and she guided Santana into the bathroom in the hallway. If she was going to freak out and possibly throw up, then at least the bathroom was an easy clean up room. "Sanny, look at Mama, it's okay," she assured her.

"You can't leave Mama, please," she begged.

"Sanny, date night between Mama and Daddy, doesn't happen in this house. Even before you girls came to live here. Date night happens outside of this house and when date night is over, Mama and Daddy come back to this house. That has been the process for nearly twenty years," she explained to her.

"I'll be good Mama, I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad my darling. You are a very good girl baby, I am so very proud of you," she said.

"You can't leave Mama, why isn't Grandma coming?" she cried.

"Shhh, calm down sweetheart, look at Mama, breathe baby. Grandma Rose is at a Book Club Meeting tonight, and Grandma Karen and Grandpa Frank are out visiting someone else," Shelby said trying to keep herself calm. Her parents were visiting one of her brothers and she didn't really want to be reminded of that. "Mister Tom and Miss Hannah are just coming to keep you company, that's all my sweet girl. As soon as our date night is done, we're going to come home and cuddle our three beautiful girls in the big bed together," Shelby told her gently as she stroked the side of her face, trying to reassure her.

"Mama, please don't leave us," Santana pleaded, tears cascading down her cheeks. She couldn't learn to love a new family all over again. She couldn't be moved again.

"I'm not leaving permanently sweetheart, it's just for a little while and your sisters are still here. Nanny and Pop-Pop are going to be here too," she said trying to gage Santana's age level and when she didn't put up a fight about how she didn't want to use "baby names" for the elderly couple of the circle, she knew it was bad. Tom and Hannah had been married for forty seven years and managed to find their way into Bruce's circle. They had gotten married at twenty and now they were sixty seven, and still very much in love. When they joined the circle it was just to experiment and spice up their love life. To the babies of the circle they were referred to as Nanny and Pop-Pop. When Santana did not put up a fight about using "baby" terms for a respected couple of the community Shelby knew that Santana was in a very bad frame of mind. Parent time was now essential and Shelby didn't care how long they needed it for.

* * *

_"None of you are any good to me. You don't do what I say, when I say it and you don't even try to follow orders. You're all so stubborn and stupid that it's no wonder I can't control the three of you, so in order to make everyone happy, you'll be heading out to see a colleague of mine. I don't know what he's going to do to you or with you. I can't imagine he'll have any more luck with you than I did," Kate babbled as she walked up and down the hallway while the girls packed up their things. They only had a few minutes to do so. The orders came through that they were to get out and Kate was going to make sure that happened as fast as possible. "None of you are good for anything. Sex isn't something you seem to be interested in, which is strange for nineteen year old girls, so I imagine you're all broken. You don't follow orders unless I repeat myself multiple times, and anything you do right, which isn't much, is quickly changed when you all get together. I can't keep you separated because my house is not big enough. None of you can work your jobs and please me at the same time and you don't make enough money to pay for my house, so out you get. You can be someone else's problem."_

_As she berated the girls and put them down, she wandered up and down the hallway. She never truly watched them though and so the girls managed to sneak whatever money they had managed to squirrel away from her into their bras and panties. Three days ago, Santana had taken their small savings into her diner and exchanged for large bills. A flat one hundred dollar bill in a pair of panties would never be heard or noticed. They'd formed a plan. They were going to be dropped off at this new person's house and then they were going to run away to a bus stop and just keep going. It was the three of them from now on. No more being pets, no more pleasing someone else who didn't care about pleasing them, they were on their own now. They'd laid awake the night before, conjuring up the plan of how they were going to leave. They'd been with Kate for three months now and with all the bruises and mental abuse they suffered, they were done with this life style and it was time to run away, set down roots somewhere else and live out the rest of their lives._

_"No one wants you. You know that don't you?" she asked, but it wasn't a question, they were made to answer and if they didn't answer quick enough they'd be punished._

_"Yes Ma'am," they all said quickly._

_"Why does no one want you Samantha?" Kate asked. She didn't like the name Santana so she changed it which she did on purpose. Watching Santana get all worked up turned her on and when Santana would fight, she'd be punished, which only turned Kate on more. It got boring when she didn't fight back._

_"Because we don't do as we're told and we haven't amounted to anything in our lives," she said automatically. It had been drilled into her for months and Quinn's heart broke, because now when Santana said it, it seemed like she meant it and it just wasn't true. They'd all been beaten down so much that now it was truly started to affect every aspect of their lives. Brittany was a lot more jumpy now and whenever she would jump around Kate, Kate would smack her._

_"Alright, you've had enough time, everyone in the car. NOW!" she barked and with that, off they went._

* * *

"I was good, I was good, I was good!" Santana cried and then she turned and threw up, luckily for Shelby, into the toilet, before falling onto her knees and letting out heart wrenching sobs. Shelby cleaned up her face, helped her to stand and then with the strength only a mother can possess, she lifted her up into her arms and carried her out of the bathroom and into the family room. She sat down, kept Santana on her lap and looked at her other girls.

"It's alright my loves, ask your questions," Shelby said as the doorbell rang.

Will answered the door and smiled sadly. "That's quite a bit of wailing my dear boy," Tom said kindly giving Will a hug and Hannah quickly followed suit.

"I have three young ladies who are suffering from separation anxiety it would seem," he said showing them into the other room and when they got there, they saw Shelby surrounded by two crying girls and Brittany who just seemed sad, but she wasn't crying yet. Santana and Quinn however were a mess and asking too many questions to be answered so quickly. "Bree, come say hi sweetheart," Will said to her and she got up and ran to her Daddy, holding tight and he simply held her and rubbed her back. "Say hello sweetheart."

"Hi Nanny," she said and Hannah smiled at her. It was an automatic response. She just felt so young and so helpless and maybe if she played up the young factor Will and Shelby wouldn't leave. She wasn't ready to cry yet, but she wanted to. The babies called them Nanny and Pop-Pop, she could do it too and she wouldn't be punished for it. She was sure of that.

"Hello my sweet girl," she said. "Come, why don't we go sit over here and you can tell Nanny all about why your sisters are so upset," she said kindly and Brittany went willingly, but then turned back to look at Will for confirmation.

"It's alright baby. Go sit with Nanny and Daddy will be right over to tell you how much I love you before I go on date night with Mama," he said.

Tom smiled and pulled Will aside, lowering his voice so he wouldn't be heard. "I haven't seen them like this in a very long time and they have never once called us Nanny and Pop-Pop, is there something I need to know besides separation anxiety?" he asked.

"Such as?" Will asked his voice taking on a protective father tone and he sounded slightly offended.

"Calm down my boy. I just want to know if there is anything new or different or special going on. Only the babies call us Nanny and Pop-Pop, so either your girls are regressing, which is fine, I just need to know, or there is something more going on and they feel they need to regress for their own safety. I know you and your wife take amazing care of those girls and I've never once seen them feel this unsafe, so if they're regressing by choice, I just want to be informed," he explained.

"No, they are not regressing by choice, it's just sort of happening. They have severe abandonment issues and are in need of a parent day, although at this point it's just parent time, and it keeps getting pushed off, because Shelby and I need time too. Date night tonight and then we'll be good, but we have to take care of ourselves as well," he said and Tom nodded his agreement.

"Hannah and I have been married for forty seven years my boy, we've raised five children and helped look after twelve grandchildren, I promise you, your girls are in safe care and you are doing the right thing. It isn't easy, but you're right, you do need to take care of yourselves and I'm really proud of you for acknowledging that and then following through with it."

Will laughed and hugged his friend. "It's not me you need to convince," he smiled and then the two returned to Shelby who was still being "attacked" by her two girls. They were so frightened today, so Will decided to try a new tactic. "Alright my girls, come with Daddy," he said kindly and he and Shelby forcefully guided the two hysterical girls to the kitchen, while Brittany went on her own with Tom and Hanah following close behind. Will pulled out a dry erase marker and began writing on a clear side of the board.

"Alright my girls," Will said stepping away from the board. "Bree sweetheart, can you read what Daddy wrote?" he asked her.

"Date night rules. Mama and Daddy are going out. They will return around eleven p.m. at which point Nanny and Pop-Pop will leave the house and Daddy, Mama, Bree, Quinnie, and Sanny, will all go up to bed, snuggle in with each other and watch a movie," she read.

"That was beautiful my darling," Will praised. "Sanny baby, what time is it now and when will Mama and Daddy be home?" he asked and she forced herself to look at the clock, trying to read it with blurry vision.

"Five forty five," she hiccuped. "and you'll be back at e.e.e.e eleh, eh-ven," she pushed out.

"Very good my sweet girl and Quinnie baby, who is staying with you until we return?" he asked her.

"Nanny and Pop-Pop," she said softly, pressing herself into Shelby's side.

"Daddy and I have three beautiful, talented, amazingly treasured girls, and I will personally injure anyone who tells me other wise," Shelby said seriously. "I want you all to be good and eat your dinner and don't give Nanny and Pop-Pop too hard a time okay?" she asked and they all nodded. "I love you all so much my girls. Be good and we'll see you in a couple of hours," she said and with many kisses to everyone, Will and Shelby finally made it out of the house.

"Just so you know, it took everything in me to move on, but we need this. We can't be amazing to them, if we aren't at least good to ourselves," he told her kindly as they walked to the car.

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Just so you know," she said pausing a moment. "You are the best decision I ever made, I agree with everything you just said even though it is killing me to leave three upset girls behind, and I am very willing to skip dinner and go straight to sex," she smiled.

* * *

Rachel stood in the bedroom that was currently hers. It seemed extra large and she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Everyone else in the house was rushing around and making sure they had everything they needed for a two week trek until Bruce realized that Rachel was by herself and not being attended to. He decided to walk over and spend some time with her, answer any questions she had and give her the basic assurance that he was sure she needed.

As she heard him getting closer, her mind started to spin. She was moving. She was being moved. Something was wrong. They'd told her time and time again that she had to decide if this was the life she wanted, and now she was being sent away. She'd done something wrong, so she stood there staring at the wall and thinking. It was how Bruce found her and he could see she was lost in thought. Something was bothering her, so he very softly spoke to her. "Rachel darling," he said kindly and she gasped and turned and quickly fell to her knees and tried not to wince in pain. "Rae my love," he said changing to her nickname to give her a better sense of reassurance.

"Rae sweetheart," he said kneeling down in front of her. She wanted to do something so they would let her stay. She must have done something to make them angry, so with tears of pain running down her face, she began to push her pants down, which was when the phone rang and the contents of her bladder forced it's way out of her body and there was now a growing stain on the front of her pants. As soon as it happened, she stood up quickly and gathered her sweatpants up so she didn't make a mess on the carpet. "Rae-rae, Mister Bruce needs to clean you up sweetheart," he said kindly.

"I can't help it!" she said trying not to cry and he simply gave her a reassuring look. It was a look she misread though and she burst into tears, knowing she'd angered him further.

"I know you can't Rae-rae and Mister Bruce is going to move in closer to you, so we can get you cleaned up," he told her and she screamed in fear, which brought Anne running.

"Do you need help love?"

"I think she needs a female voice to focus on, because I'm not helping," he said and he stood up to leave and she crawled after him as best she could, falling over at the last moment and trying desperately to push herself back up and onto her heels. She had to turn around and present herself to him. If he could 'use her properly" then maybe they'd stay and let her stay. So far she hadn't done anything to please them, and all she knew, was that she was a good for nothing slut who would only ever make someone happy by pleasing them sexually.

* * *

_Rachel sat at the teller's desk and finished with the last customer of the day. She got up off the stool and began to close her drawer. Her boss came around and smiled at her. "How are you Rachel?"_

_"I'm doing well Mister Crane, thank you," she smiled. "I'm just about to close the drawer and head home," she said._

_"Oh really? That's good, how are your dads?"_

_"They're good. They're getting ready to head off to California for a few months," she smiled._

_"You're not going with them?" he asked._

_"I'm still making up my mind," she said honestly and he nodded. "It's mainly for business, so I wouldn't be with them for most of the day and they're going to tired from doing all their crazy sales pitches and helping to build the company. If I did anything touristy, I'd be on my own. At least here I can be on my own and still make money," she said thoughtfully._

_"Well if you decide that you want to stay home, just let us know. Mister London and I would be thrilled to keep you company and even if you decide that you will stay home, please know that we will open our home up to you should you need company."_

_"Oh that's very generous of you both. I will consider that as an alternative option," she smiled._

_"Well please keep in mind that we'll gladly open our home to you, so that you are not alone," Oliver said. "A pretty girl like you should never be alone."_

* * *

"Rachel my darling, it's Miss Anne, and I need you to focus on my voice only please sweetheart," she said kindly and Rachel looked at her with teary eyes, speaking before Anne could.

"No, Miss, I can do it, I can, I just, closer, I.I.I.I.I," she started to stammer.

"Shhh, breathe Rae-rae," she said using the specific nickname to give her a better idea of where she was. "I know that the phone rang and that it startled you, and I know we need to clean you up, so I need you to come with me into the bathroom and I will help you clean up and get in your pajamas. Once we finish that, then we'll have you lie down on the bed and I will put your special cream on your stitches," she said.

"N.n.n. M.m. ...miss," she stammered. "I.I.I, I have. Me. D.d.d.d. I d. it," she pushed out and Anne sighed, her stutter was pretty strong at the moment.

"Alright, I can do that for you. I will let you clean yourself up, but I'm going to keep you company, so that we can be sure you got everything correct and if you need help, I will be there to help you," Anne said.

"N.n. , I.I.I.I ha.. , t.t. , s. ..vice," she pushed out slowly, shaking her head no. She had to service Bruce somehow. She hand't done what she had been trained for. She was a pet. Her job was to please everyone. Boys were easy, she understood that. Women were different, she didn't know how to please a woman.

"Rachel, you need to calm down, breathe and listen to me very carefully," Anne said in very serious Mistress tone and Rachel immediately dropped her head, eyes down to the floor, and body falling rigid. She let out a little whimper, and Anne frowned. Kneeling was not a good position for Rachel. "Rachel I'm coming closer and I'm helping you to your feet. We need to get you calm, clean, and comfortable," Anne said firmly.

* * *

It had taken a few hours for Anne to get Rachel calm down. Finally she was able to tuck her into bed and turn out the lights in the room, before retiring to her own bedroom to find her husband and two boys cuddled up in bed, Bruce reading to them from Fifty Shades. He finished his paragraph and looked up. "Is it bed time?" he asked kindly.

"If the boys want to stay, they can," Anne smiled.

Kevin put his hand in the air and spoke his question at the same time. "Miss, is Rachel okay?" he asked.

"Yes my love, she is sleeping and tomorrow morning, she will go be with the Schuesters. She is going to be just fine. I've made up an outline of how we would have taught Rachel the rules, but I don't think it's going to be needed. Rachel seems to have fallen for this family and I don't see her leaving anytime soon.

"I just wish she wasn't so afraid," he said honestly as Anne climbed into bed and cuddled with all her boys.

"I am so proud of you my darling; that you want to do everything you can to help Rachel. You are a wonderfully, generous person. I'm also very pleased that you want to join Sir and I to help with Carolyn and her family. I know she appreciates it too," Anne said.

"She is our sister Miss," Kevin smiled. "We love her as if she were one of the members of the circle," he said simply and then cuddled into his Miss, yawning as sleep started to take over his body.

"Well I appreciate that my love," she told him and began to play with his hair, lulling him to sleep while Bruce did the same with Trevor.

"Did you offer to let Rachel cuddle in bed with us?" Bruce asked. "There is more than enough room," he said.

"I explained it to her, however she explained to me that she had to serve you and the boys and me for being so kind and she didn't know how to please me, the way she can please the three of you, so I thought it best to leave her out of the bed tonight. That girl needs rest and relaxation and I'm hoping that if she's in a comfortable space, warm and cozy, that she'll get that," Anne said. "I gave her an extra blanket incase the room gets chili, I put pillows around her, and very carefully and gently massaged her scalp to help her relax."

"Did she lay in the bed, or did you hold her?" Bruce asked.

Anne raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head before speaking playfully. "Neither I let her fall asleep on the floor and just threw blankets on top of her," she said rolling her eyes. Anne would never do that to anyone. When they were first married they had a large German Shepherd and he was encouraged to jump on the couch or in the bed and cuddle with the humans. She treated all creatures, furry or human, the same. She wanted the pets to know that even while they had the title of pet, they were still quite treasured.

Bruce shook his head and smiled. "I just want to be sure she knows her options."

"Well I know she understands what is happening tomorrow, because she asked very softly to call her Mama," Anne said. "We called over, but Shelby isn't in, so we called her cell phone and she answered in a very loud place. She and Will are having date night and the girls are being watched by Hannah and Tom, although they were being referred to as Nanny and Pop-Pop, which makes me think that everyone in that house is going to be getting a parent time as soon as Will and Shelby get home."

"If their girls are saying Nanny and Pop-Pop, they'll be getting a parent week, possibly a month. They never say that. Quinn had one attack, one time, when she just couldn't shake her insecure feelings and that lasted two weeks," Bruce said thoughtfully.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Will and Shelby will get it all straightened out and work with all the girls," she smiled and then looked at the clock. "Let's settle in though, we have to be up ridiculously early. I want to be up at five, out the door by five thirty, drop her off at quarter of and get to the airport for our flight," she said.

"I set the alarm and called the car service. I stopped the paper and the mail. Carolyn says she's very glad that we will be there tomorrow. He's recovering well, but she's still kind of in shock and wants us with her," he said.

"We will always do anything for our families," she smiled and with that the house fell quiet.

* * *

Rachel turned around and found herself in the park. Why was she always in the park? What was so damn special about this place? She couldn't figure it out and she tried to move, but when she looked down she saw herself chained to the slide in the playground. It was dark, and late and cold. "It's always cold in the park," a voice told her, but she didn't know who that voice belonged to.

"Why am I here?" she yelled out, but got no answer in return. The chain around her ankle keeping her cuffed to the slide, moved twice. When she looked down at it a second time to be sure it was really there and really around her ankle, it was suddenly a vine, so she went to pick up her foot, but one quick tug, changed it to a rope and she knew she wasn't going to get out of it. "Too tight," she said angrily. Her Sirs always made it too tight. They always made it so that the ropes were tight enough to keep her in place, but never cut into her skin. The cuts in her skin had come from her, from her struggling, from her wanting to get away.

She pulled her foot away from the rope only to feel a sharp pain in her thigh. She crouched down and looked carefully at the rope. The knot was in a perfect figure eight and was now burning a pattern into her skin. She tugged her foot away again and began to whimper. Nothing was hot, nothing was smoking, but she was absolutely being burned. She could feel it pressing into her skin. She tugged carefully at the rope to loosen the ends and was surprised when it came undone. She put it down and stepped out of the loose knot completely and walked five feet away from the slide, only to have her name called from behind her. She turned to look and came face to face with Oliver Crane. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our little run away," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You're looking very well Rachel," he smiled at her. "I think we should check that for certain though, don't you Mr. London?" he asked and Rachel gasped and turned around. Having Vincent London, check her over meant he was about to stick his very hard penis into her ass, with little to no lube and she was going to scream. Sometimes they had her awake, sometimes they knocked her out but now it seemed that she was going to be awake.

"Yes, yes, yes," Vincent said. "My dear Rachel, you're looking a little off darling. Why don't you come over here," Vincent said pulling her closer toward him, but she tugged away. "Didn't I tell you Oliver? She's not well. She's not well at all and she needs to be monitored closely. She must be ill because only naughty pets pull away when their Master calls for them to come closer. "You must be ill Rachel and no one is ever going to want to look at you or be near you if you are. No one will ever take care of you but us. No one wants to be with you," he lectured and as he spoke, she felt hot hands roaming over her body. One hand lingered on her breast and began twisting her nipple, slowly rolling it side to side, putting as much pressure as possible on her, waiting for her to cry out. When she finally did, it was a simple squeak.

"There, you see?" Oliver asked pulling her into his arms. It was a cradled position and that part of it felt nice, but she knew it wouldn't last. It would only be a temporary relief until the pain came searing through every fiber of her being. "No one will ever want you Rachel, you are already falling apart, look," he said and he turned her so she was lying face down on a gurney, looking at the floor below her. The tile was white and shiny and completely immaculate, until the slow flow of pink, became a tremendous flow of red. "Do you see what you're doing? You're making a terrible mess Rachel. Everything is flowing out of you. You're body is so loose because you're such a slut, you can't hold your blood in any more," he said and she started to cry heavily, watching the sea of red flow beneath her, into a drain in the middle of the room.

"You'll have to be inspected!" Vincent said angrily. She felt cuffs wrap around her wrists and then watched the cuff automatically attach themselves to the poles of the gurney she was on. Vincent touched her body in three places and very soon, her ankles were cuffed to the same poles as her wrists, bending her in half, and a large silk fabric band was wrapped under her body, tied to the top of the circus tent. "Listen we don't really like her, but I can't have her falling down. People are paying good money to watch us clean her out," Vincent told the ring master.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he announced. "May I draw your attention to the center ring. Today we have," he shouted and his voice echoed around Rachel's head. "What's her name" he whispered to Vincent but Vincent never answered. Everything went quiet and dark, and the soft silk that had been under her belly was now being tied into place with ropes in a hotel room, suspending her just above the bed.

"It's a swing Rachel. First you're impaled behind you, and then you're impaled in front of you. He will be in your ass, and I will be in your mouth. No one will ever hear you scream for more than a few seconds, because this is going to fill your mouth every time you swing forward," Oliver said to her, shaking his semi hard member at her and she cringed in disgust, which only got her slapped across the face. "You will show me proper respect or you will be punished," he said. "In fact to prove I'm serious, you'll start backward," he said and he took the sling she was tied into and pushed it backward. Vincent grabbed her ass, pulled it apart and forced himself inside of her and held her there by her shoulders. She was paralyzed with fear now and a pain that she knew all too well. The pain radiated up her back and down into the tops of her thighs, until she finally could take no more and she let out a scream. Vincent pushed her off of him and with that he and Oliver were gone and Rachel was left to scream and cry on her own.

The screaming and crying in her dream turned to soft sobs and whimpers in reality and ultimately, it woke Bruce from his slumber. "Annie," he hissed at his wife kindly, so as not to wake the boys who were on either side of him. "Annie, I hear her. Go check on her."

"You're the one who is hearing her," she complained.

"The boys have me surrounded," he said and so she threw back the covers and went down the hall. The neon glow from the hall clock indicated that it was only just past midnight. Rachel had been asleep for a few hours now, which Anne thought was helpful, but if it wasn't a restful sleep, then it didn't really matter. She went into the room and found Rachel on her side, feet and wrists pushed together, somehow staying in place and then she heard the cries that her husband had asked her to go check on.

Anne carefully moved into the room, sat down on the bed and then laid down so that she and Rachel would be face to face. She wanted to get her awake, get her calm, and get her back to sleep, because they were all going to have to be up in a few hours as it was. She used her finger to touch Rachel's pointer finger and then spoke softly. "Rae-rae," she said quietly. "Rae-rae, it's miss Anne darling, and I know you're scared and probably can't hear me too well, but I know that I'm getting through to you somehow," she said kindly.

Rachel lifted her hand to her face as she laid on the gurney in the middle of the park. Her finger was talking to her, which was bizarre to begin with. "Rae-rae," the finger said to her and she cocked her head to the side and stared at it in confusion. Since when did fingers talk. "Come back to me Rae-rae, nice and slow," her finger told her and she started to cry again. She was losing her mind. Body parts didn't speak and they definitely didn't call her by a nickname that only a handful of people knew. "Rae-rae," her finger said again and then she realized it sounded like it was coming from behind her finger, so she put her hand down, got off the gurney and began walking slowly in search of the voice.

"Less than ten people know that name, I've got to find them," she told herself.

"Fye-dem," Anne heard and she smiled. "Yes Rae-rae, we're going to get you to wake up a little bit and look at Miss Anne and then we're going to cuddle like we did before and we're going to help you yet back to sleep. You are a beautiful, talented, lovely, young lady who is going to wake up in a few hours to see Miss Shelby and Mister Will and their three girls. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany are all just as excited and nervous as you must be," Anne told her.

Rachel wandered down the hallway and into a large purple room. There was a small chair seated across from a very large thrown where Miss Anne was seated and speaking kindly, dressed in all her Queen like robes. She even had a scepter in her right hand using it to gesture. She indicated that Rachel should sit down in the small chair in front of her. "Come my darling girl, come rest in the nice comfortable bed," Anne said to her and Rachel thought for a moment. That was a chair, why was Anne saying it was a bed, but she decided not to question it, she simply moved closer to the purple chair and waited for further instruction.

"You can feel it Rae-rae, you can touch it and see how soft it is," Anne said dragging Rachel's hand carefully across the mattress to show her how soft it was.

Rachel brushed the seat of the purple chair and found it to be crush velvet and very soft. "I'd like you to lie down my darling. I just need you to lie down, close your eyes and remain calm," Anne said and Rachel nodded. She took a seat on the chair and realized that nothing hurt her. Her bottom wasn't sore, her back didn't ache and the muscle strain in the tops of her thighs was gone. "You did that so beautifully my love. I'm very proud of you," Anne praised her and Rachel nodded, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then continued to breathe slowly and steadily. "You're a wonderful girl Rachel and I know the room is possibly a bit too bright, but I can fix that," Anne said. She tapped her scepter on the floor and with a soft click the lights dimmed greatly and Anne began to speak. "I would love for you to open your eyes and see me Rachel," she said kindly and very slowly and carefully Rachel did as asked.

"There you are my sweet girl," Anne smiled and Rachel gave a sleepy smile in return. No longer in the thrown room, or in her queen like attire, Anne was simply in front of Rachel. Rachel was lying down on a comfortable mattress feeling warm and fuzzy inside. "I am so proud of you my darling, you have amazing listening skills and it is things like that, that make me truly believe you are smart and talented and deserve nothing but the best. Do you know what's going to happen in a few hours?" she asked her kindly.

"Mama?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes my darling, you're going to go to your Mama's house, and she and Daddy and your three new friends will be there. I want you to remember Rachel, you will never be forced to stay in this life style if that is what you choose. You remaining in this circle of people, is completely dependent on your own wants and desires," she said. "Now then my love you are very sleepy and it is still very early, perhaps we close our eyes and go back to bed.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once again Anne was in front of her, in her queen wardrobe, with her scepter in her hand and speaking gently to Rachel. "Deep breaths my girl. In slow and out slow. I want you to let the natural rhythms take over your body and put you back to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for everyone and a lot of adjustment for you. It is okay to be scared and it is okay to ask for help. I want you to ask for help if you need it and tell Miss Shelby or Mister Will when you are frightened and why. You deserve as much love and attention as everyone else in the world Rachel and we are going to see that you get it," she said gently and with a very soft and gentle stroke to the side of Rachel's face the queen left the room, leaving Rachel to rest in the soft purple chair and finally feel at peace for a moment.

* * *

Shelby set her alarm for five o'clock, she knew Rachel would be showing up very early. She stood up, stretched and went down the hall to what was going to become Rachel's room and sighed. Nothing was ready it felt like. There were still too many things in the room for her liking, but she couldn't bring herself to move it all at the moment. She was standing there, staring and thinking, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and smiled at the figure, then went back to looking, not at all surprised when the figure came up behind her and wrapped her in a hug. "You're thinking can be felt all the way in our bedroom," he teased her.

"I'll try to think more quietly next time," she smiled, snuggling into her husband. "Thank you for date night," she said happily.

"Thank you for being a fabulous wife and an amazing Miss and Mother to our girls," he said with a smile and the two stood in silence for a few more moments. "What exactly are you thinking about though. It may be strong, but the ideas are not coming through clearly," he said.

"I didn't turn on my telepathy," she laughed, "a girl has got to keep some things secret," she smiled and then she sighed and snuggled up closer. "This room is too cluttered and everything is moving so fast, I feel like she's not going to get the same treatment they did and she should. She deserves everything they got. The shopping day, the decorating day, every thing should be the same," Shelby said.

"I agree, and I will remind you that her situation is very different. She was supposed to be with Bruce and Anne for several more days, ten I believe, and now she's coming to us. She hasn't learned all the rules, she hasn't been given the time to detox and learn if this is what she really wants, so with her, everything is going to be a learning experience," Will said kindly. It was very early in the morning to be having debates about how they girls should be "raised" so to speak.

"I just want it to be as perfect as possible. No not perfect. That's the wrong word. I want it to be as seamless as possible. It's a lot of change for her and I don't want her to be so overwhelmed," Shelby said.

"And you wonder where Quinnie gets her "I have to be perfect" complex," Will teased her.

"She had that before she became ours," Shelby grinned, rolling her eyes a bit. "There are a lot of changes happening and we have three little girls who are not feeling very secure, and we're about to have a fourth, and I just. It's a lot for them and a lot for us and her room isn't ready yet," she sighed.

"Well being that we do have younger girls how about we go for a camping experience. The four of them, and us, in the living room, blankets and pillows to make the tent, we can use the chairs from the dining room, roast marsh mellows in the fire place and we won't have to worry about any wild creatures crawling all over us," he smiled.

"We have three wild creatures sleeping in our bed right now," she laughed.

"What is scaring you the most my love?" he asked.

"What are we going to do when a fight breaks out? What are we going to do when they get territorial? What are we going to do when all of that stuff happens that we only know how to handle one way, which is spanking and I'm fairly sure Rachel can't handle all that spanking," Shelby said with concern.

"I thought you spanked her already."

"I did. Over her pants though and it wasn't as firm as it normally would have been. She had surgery for a prolapsed rectum I'm afraid spanking her is really going to hurt her and make it even worse than her situation currently is, even though Terri swears to me she's healing."

"The girls are getting parent day, are they not?" he asked.

Parent Week," Shelby laughed softly.

"Well whatever they need, for however long they need, we will give it to them and usually when they need parent time, they don't get spankings, they just get as much reassurance as we can give them. What do you say Miss Corcoran, are you up for camping night in the living room?" he asked her, nuzzling her neck in all the right places that he knew turned her on.

"You're cheating," she said grinning and pulling away slightly as the tickle from his lips touching her neck sent chills and thrills throughout her body.

"What can I say, you are irresistible," he smiled and he pressed a more loving, sweet, tender kiss to her temple. He could tell she was starting to let nerves take over so he made sure he was strong for both of them, so they could both be strong for their girls.

"I am actually more nervous about her than I was about our other three loves," she confessed. "There are just so many things she will have to do to get settled into this house," she said.

"She will, but by the time she gets here, I think all she's going to want to do is sleep and cuddle with her Mama, and I think you are just the right lady for the job," Will told her and she smiled. "When is she going to be here?" he asked softly.

"About an hour," Shelby replied.

"Well then how about you and I go downstairs, sit on the couch, cuddle and wait for our newest potential to arrive."


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Wednesday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. I'm posting this as a Happy Thanksgiving update. If you live in the U.S. then Happy Thanksgiving and part of this is because Im' thankful to everyone who gave this story a chance and continues to read it and in some cases I've found, reread the various chapters. I appreciate all of you. If you are not in the U.S. I STILL DEFINITELY appreciate you, but for you instead of a holiday update, this is just a random bonus one I guess, :) Enjoy. Please know that reviews are appreciated! :) I do plan on updating on Saturday night as I said I would, but wit the holiday and time with family, that may not happen, so please be patient.**

**Also MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR Shout out to Tina which is about 4 - 6 chapter overdue! Thank you my friend! Xoxox**

**Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

**Need to Know:**

**~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Sunday - one week and three days later.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**~ The pajamas are a REAL thing, you can go to the website and check them out to get a visual idea of what's going to happen.**

**~ Rachel is starting to get comfortable and also starting to panic a lot more. She's going to flip flop from calm to hysterical in a moment's notice.**

**~ Rachel has been conditioned for bell tones. All bell tones. This has not and will not change for quite a few chapters.**

**~ Rachel has a stutter, it comes and goes.**

**Warnings:**

**~ FLASHBACKS IN THIS CHAPTER MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE. READ CAREFULLY!**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading the story I want to tell.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

Shelby went back down the hall and looked in on her girls. She decided that she wanted them to rest, but she did not want her girls to be upset that their Mama was cuddling someone else, so she went into the bedroom and very carefully crawled into the bed and very gently pet each of their faces. It didn't take long for all three of them to open their eyes and smile at her. "Hello my loves," she said.

"Mama, why is it dark out?" Brittany asked softly.

"Because it is very early my love. Today is Sunday," she said keeping her voice soft and gentle. "Does anyone remember what we're doing today?" she asked kindly.

"Rae-rae is coming," Santana said softly.

"Very good baby girl," Shelby smiled. "She's going to be here very shortly and I didn't want any of my girls to think I'd abandoned them," she said gently.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked, her voice full of panic.

"Shhh," Shelby said kindly petting her face gently. "I'm only going to be downstairs. Rachel is going to be here very early and her room is not ready yet, so for now, she's going to sleep on the couch," Shelby explained.

"By herself?" Quinn asked.

"No sweetheart, I'm going to sit with her, that's all," Shelby said, "but my three beautiful girls who are snuggled all together need to know where their Mama is, because parent time starts today," she said.

"I wanna be with you Mama, please," Quinn said, quickly blinking back tears, her voice full of panic. She may work to be the perfect "child" and pet, but when she first woke up and she was nervous, she could be nearly as young as Mackenzie and Courtney.

"Shhh, you're okay sweetheart, you can be with me. That's okay, but I didn't know if you wanted to get out of bed, that's all my darling. You can come sit with Mama if you want," Shelby said. Quinn struggled to sit up and then got out of bed and went over to the edge, waiting for Shelby to lead her downstairs. "Would you girls like to come too?" she asked them and they nodded tiredly; Brittany already half asleep. Shelby smiled and called for Will.

He moved into the doorway and smiled. "Need some help?" he asked with a grin and she nodded at him. He walked over, helped Brittany up into his arms and very carefully carried her bridal style down to the living room, while Shelby held the other two girls by the wrist to give them that extra reminder of comfort. She set them all up on the couch and the three of them snuggled up together and quickly went back to sleep. "Be honest, did you know that was going to happen?" Will asked, stepping back to look at his girls.

"No, but I was hoping," Shelby smiled and she told Will to stay with the girls while she went to get some blankets for them, so they didn't freeze. She covered them with the blankets, kissed each of them on the forehead and then sat across from them on the love seat with her husband.

"I suspect this is all the cuddle time we're going to get for a while," he said.

"I will take every opportunity I get to be in your arms. You make me feel safe, special, wanted, loved, and all those other important things that go into a marriage. I love you," she told him.

"I love you too, and now I'm going to answer the door," he said giving her a kiss and standing up, seeing the lights pull into the driveway. He opened the door and shivered against the early morning air and being that it was fall, it was very chilly out. His 'existing' girls were going to be needing warmer pajamas very soon. He decided that perhaps a pajama shopping trip for all four of them would be a good bonding experience.

He smiled when a very sleepy looking Rachel was guided to him and he was relieved when she hugged him tightly, glad to be in his arms. This is what she had wanted for a while now. She held on tight and he simple cuddled with her, guiding her into the house, while Bruce accompanied them. He set a small suitcase down by the door and spoke softly. "These were the clothes we were able to gather for her. Soon she'll need a proper shopping trip. There is money in the front of the suitcase. Yes I know you make good money, but you know how I feel," Bruce said before Will could complain and Will simply let the man continue. "Anne left a list in there as well, to the varying rules she should learn and in what order, but only if you feel you need it. I'm sure that you'll be fine though. You have our cell numbers should you need them, and we'll call to check in on all of you, while we're away," he said kindly. "Be good my darling girl and know that Mister Bruce, Miss Anne, Kevin and Trevor will miss you while we're gone," he said giving her a soft kiss to her temple and with a quick hug to Will, he left Rachel in her new and possibly permanent home.

Will closed the door behind him and simply held Rachel close, feeling her tremble slightly. "Are you cold sweetheart?" he asked her and she shrugged. She was pretty cold, but she didn't want to complain. "Well you feel cold, and I know Mama and the other girls are curled up under blankets in the family room. Let's go join them okay?" he asked guiding a very sleepy girl toward Shelby.

Shelby smiled and gathered her close next to her, covering both of them with a blanket and Rachel snuggled in tight. "Mama," she said softly. "Mama, the queen gave me a chair," she said quietly.

"Well how about we cuddle now and when you wake up you can show it to me okay?" Shelby asked her gently and Rachel nodded, snuggling in tight, her shivering stopping almost immediately.

* * *

Shelby woke up with a start when she heard a clattering sound coming from the kitchen. She opened her eyes to see her three girls across from her, still sleeping and Rachel curled in tight next to her. Will was no where to be found. "Babe!" she called out softly to him, not wanting to wake the girls.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd still be sleeping. Care to join me for breakfast?" he asked.

"What did you make?"

"Bagel Pantry," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mmmm," she grinned and carefully extracted herself from Rachel's side and went into the kitchen to have a bagel with her husband. She smiled and spoke softly. "Can I fix yours for you?" she asked him, pulling out his favorite sesame seed bagel and the three small tubs of toppings; butter, cream cheese and vegetable cream cheese. He nodded and she took a seat on his lap, carefully cutting his bagel, spreading on a thick layer of veggie cream cheese and then fed it to him, smiling when he made a happy little noise. "You're fucking sexy," she whispered in his ear, so that only he heard it.

He smiled and slapped her ass once, firmly. "No swearing," he scolded her and she giggled and the two fell into a comfortable silence, sharing Will's bagel. Their comfortable silence slowly turned into their own little world. All that existed were the two of them, in their own happy little bubble. Life was perfect. Their moment of silence was shattered when they heard one of their girls screaming in the other room.

Santana was standing up in the middle of the room, screaming in what sounded like pain. "Sanny!" Shelby said sternly, moving over to her and wrapping her in a hug as quickly as possible.

"NO!" she screamed wiggling away.

"Shhh, it's Mama baby, it's okay, you're okay, look at Mama," she said petting her face gently and she saw goosebumps all over one of her little girls and she realized that Santana was screaming in the memory of pain, rather than actual pain and all her screaming was waking the other girls. Rachel was now wide awake and staring at Santana and Shelby in a mix of awe, concern, and something that she didn't know, which was most likely jealousy. She wanted to be in her Mama's arms and she wanted it all the time.

Will went into the room as well and very carefully moved to the other girls. "Quinnie, Bree, Rae, come with Daddy my loves," he said kindly.

"But Sanny," Brittany started and Will was going to let her finish the sentence, but she stopped speaking. Speaking memories was much too painful of a task, especially ones that involved goosebumps.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Mama and Sanny will be okay and as soon as Sanny calms down, they will join us for breakfast," he said gently and Brittany stood up to go with him, with reluctance while the other two stared.

"Quinnie, Rae, it's alright girls, go with Daddy," Shelby said kindly but it was an order none the less. Will took the three girls with him into the kitchen and Quinn and Brittany took their seats. "Rae baby, can you sit on that chair yet?" he asked her kindly and she shrugged. "Feel sweetheart, just put your hand on it, to feel how soft or hard it is. If it's too hard, we'll get you a pillow," he told her. He knew for a fact that the thinly padded chairs for the breakfast table were much too hard for her tender bottom, but he wanted her to try and make her own decision. It was part of the detox process. They had to relearn, or remember what it was like, to not be under such tight control so they could determine if they wanted it back. However Rachel's detox was going to be very different.

"It's not soft, you should get an extra pillow," Quinn said kindly, carefully taking Rachel's hand.

"That is very good of you to help Quinnie, and I'm proud of you for offering help and from now on, we'll let Rachel make her own choices. Daddy thinks it's too hard too, but we have to let Rae make that choice," he said kindly and Quinn didn't let go of Rachel's hand but she looked down at the table, clearly unhappy that she had "displeased" her Sir/Daddy. "Rae sweetheart, if you want to try it, you can, however, I do think it's too hard for you. If you want to try it and then you change your mind, that's okay too alright?" he asked her kindly and she simply nodded.

"You should get a pillow and sit down, these are from Bagel Pantry and they are amazing!" Brittany said helping herself to the vegetable cream cheese.

"Bree, did you hear what Daddy just said to Quinnie?" he asked her sternly and Rachel immediately went on edge.

"N.n.n.n. ," she stuttered. "Sh,sh,she w.w.w.a..wa...was j.j. .juh, ust, t.t.t. ..try..ing t.t. help," she said managing to push out the last word in one breath.

"Shhh, it's okay Rae, Daddy isn't mad at all, but a large part of our community comes down to listening and Bree wasn't listening quite as well as she should have been, that's all my darling, I promise you," he told her.

"Daddy doesn't break a promise Rae," Quinn said noticing that Rachel was stuttering and she hadn't heard her do that before. It was a severe stutter too, something that she hadn't had before in the hospital, at least as far as Quinn was aware.

"Rae, let's sit down and have breakfast. Mama and Sanny will be in shortly, I promise," Will told her kindly.

N.n.n. ," she said tears instantly springing to her eyes. Santana was screaming in pain, Rachel was sure she knew that sound, she'd made it enough times herself.

"Rae, let's focus sweetheart," Will tried. "Bree and Quinnie are having breakfast and Mama and Sanny are going to come join us very soon. Right now, Daddy wants to have breakfast with three of his four girls," Will said and Rachel stood there crying. Will took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with the amount of tension that was building in the room and he could do nothing about it.

Brittany stood up, ran out of the room and got the pillow that was on the couch in Will's office. Once she returned, she put it on the chair and spoke kindly. "Rae-rae, I know it's scary sounding, it's why I'm trying not to listen, but I promise you, she's okay, and Mama won't hurt her and these are the best bagels you'll ever have, so please sit and eat with us," she said pleadingly and Rachel sniffled, pushed away her tears and very gingerly sat down on the pillow, wincing slightly when her full weight settled into place.

In the family room Shelby wrapped Santana in a blanket and pulled her close. She needed to be warmed up and comforted. Shelby pulled the blanket tight and Santana continued to cry, reliving the terrible memories of how she and her sisters were locked out in the cold so often for punishment. "Shhh, calm down Sanny, Mama's here. Sanny is very safe in her house, with her Mama and Daddy and sisters," Shelby cooed and eventually, she stopped screaming, reduced to whimpers while staying snuggled up tight in the blanket that Shelby wrapped her in.

"I don't wanna be cold. I was good. I didn't do it," she whimpered.

"Sanny, look at Mama," Shelby said kindly, gently stroking her face to pull her out of her sleep fog. "Sanny," Shelby said kindly and then she noticed that Santana was not truly paying attention. "Santana Aurora you are one of Mama's very best girls. You're a very good girl Sanny, and Mama loves you very much," Shelby said and Santana fell into Shelby's side, staying wrapped up tight. "Mama's best girl," Shelby said softly, stroking Santana's arm, or face, or head, anything to give her human contact and reassure her that she was completely safe.

It took some doing, but eventually Shelby got Santana to calm down and took her into the kitchen. "Sanny!" Brittany cried happily. "Look, Bagel Pantry! There's still veggie cream cheese left," she said with a smile. Santana walked over to Will and he wrapped her in a tight hug. Shelby nodded at Will and then moved next to Rachel, who was still sitting in the chair, looking very worried.

"Hey baby girl," she said gently, kneeling down to the floor. "Do you need help with your bagel?" she asked her kindly.

"N.n. ," she stammered, her voice full of fear.

"No?" she asked her gently and she carefully took Rachel's hand, wanting to touch other parts of her body; her face, her hair, her arms, all the same places she touched the other three girls, in order to give them comfort. Rachel simply sat there, afraid to do anything. "Rae, it's okay baby. Mama's not mad, and Daddy's not mad either. We try to always have meals as a family darling, and Sunday mornings are some of the best times, because, we've all just woken up, and the day is calm and relaxed and that's the best way to enjoy a meal together," Shelby said trying to get Rachel to relax a little bit, because she was clearly one big raw nerve ending.

Rachel sat there quietly, thinking, waiting, trying to put it all together and she finally burst into tears. She had wanted this, she was sure of it. She went to be with the two men the last time, to get all the inclusion she could handle. To explore the world that she'd read so much about. Her own fathers disowned her because she wanted this life, and her previous Sirs tortured her with the chosen life style. She ran away from them and now she was in a situation where people were giving kind orders, being patient and accepting and she didn't know what to do about it. It was all too confusing for her.

"Mama, why is Rae-rae so scared?" Brittany asked.

"It's all very new my darling. She's overwhelmed."

"But she had Sirs," Brittany said sounding very confused.

"Bad ones," Quinn said protectively.

"Quinnie, breathe baby. It's good that Bree is asking questions. I want all of you to ask questions when you have them," Shelby said and she turned to Rachel. "Did you hear sweetheart? If you have any questions, no matter what they are, at any time of the day, I want you to know it's safe to ask them," Shelby explained and Rachel nodded, but continued to cry.

"What if Daddy sits between Bree and Sanny and Mama sits between Quinnie and Rae, so that we are all together, and if any of our beautiful girls need any help, or reassurance, or anything at all, we'll be right here," Will said and he and Shelby moved into the 'correct' position. "I also think that when we're done with breakfast, Daddy and all of his girls are going to do some online shopping. It's getting colder out and I don't want any of my girls to be cold at night, so we're going to order some very warm fuzzy pajamas," he said and all the girls looked at him with confusion. "I did say that in English right?" he smirked and Shelby smiled, all the girls looking at both Will and Shelby in confusion.

"This is a perfect opportunity girls, it's okay to ask your questions," Shelby said and Quinn immediately raised her hand, which was quickly followed by Brittany and Santana shooting their hands into the air. "Hands down my loves," Shelby said kindly. "Quinnie, you first baby, what's your first question?" Shelby asked petting her hair.

"What's wrong with our other pajamas Mama?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing at all my darling. We've simply been watching the weather channel and we know it is about to get very cold and the pajamas you have, even with all your warm blankets, we're afraid that they won't be warm enough and we want to make sure that all four of our girls are warm while they sleep," Shelby explained. "Bree sweetheart, what's your question?" she asked.

"Can we choose our own color and style?" she asked.

"Sort of my darling. You'll get to choose the color, but Daddy already has the style in mind, because I know it will be the warmest style for you," Will explained kindly. "Go on Sanny, you're next," he encouraged and she put her hand over her mouth and shook her head no, because she had a mouthful of bagel and she didn't want to talk around it. "You are a very polite and good young lady, I am very proud of you," he told her kissing the top of her head. We'll come back to you sweetheart. Rae-rae, do you have any questions sweetheart?" he asked her and she shook her head no. It was easier to listen to the other questions rather than ask her own at the moment, plus she didn't trust that her stutter would be gone by now.

"That's alright, but when you're ready, we want you to ask sweetheart. It's good for you to know things," Shelby told her and then she went back to Santana. "Alright Sanny, what was your question?" she asked.

"Can we all color later this morning? After we go shopping," she asked.

"Yes, after we finish breakfast and you all do some online shopping with Daddy, then we can all color," Shelby smiled and Will kissed the top of Santana's head. It had taken a great deal of courage to ask that question and everyone in the room, except Rachel, understood that.

* * *

Will guided all four girls out of the kitchen and into the family room. "Sanny can you get Daddy's lap top please?" he asked her taking a seat on the couch and carefully guiding Rachel to his right and Brittany to his left. Brittany sat easily, but Rachel whimpered. "Feel sweetheart, it's very soft and it shouldn't hurt you at all. You were seated on the same type couch before with Mama, when you were sleeping. Would you like to feel before you sit down?" he offered her. She nodded gratefully, felt the plush cushion, and then sat down just as Santana returned with his lap top. "Quinnie, sit next to Rae, Sanny over here. I want to be sure you can all see," he said kindly guiding her over to sit near Brittany.

He went straight to google once everyone was seated and began tapping away on some of the keys, in order to get where he wanted. The website he went to first was . "Oooh, Daddy, Pac-Man!" Brittany cried happily and he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you like that one best baby?" he asked her and she nodded emphatically. "Well I'm very glad you've found one that you like, but let's look at everything first please okay?" he asked and she nodded with a slight pout, that went away from her face the instant Santana snuggled in closer to her. He pulled up the screen showing all mens hoodie footie pajamas and all the girls instantly pointed to the Batman set.

"Daddy!" Santana said happily.

"Daddy has to get pajamas too?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, Batman ones. You would look great in those!" she smiled. "We should all get something and then take a picture and send it to Grandma and she can hang it in her hallway or something, so we say goodnight to her while she walks to her bedroom," Santana said.

"That is very thoughtful baby," Will praised. "Rae, which one do you think Mama would look good in?" he asked her kindly and Rachel looked at the page before her pointing to a pair of black ones that said KISS on them. It had the word KISS in red letters as well as the faces of the band members of KISS on them.

"Oooh, I like that one for Mama," Brittany smiled. "And then Rae-rae can get this one if she wants, because it's black and has guitars on it, and it goes with Mama's one. If you want it I mean," she added. "You can have any of them, but the ducks and polka dots, and all of that, they're kind of blah, and you're not blah, okay?" Brittany babbled and Will didn't stop her. He simply watched Rachel's reaction. Brittany was trying, she was having a little bit of trouble, but she was trying very hard to make sure that Rachel knew she was accepted.

"I like that one for you Rae," Santana offered and Rachel gave a simple smile and nodded. "And I like the Pac-Man one for Bree Daddy. She'll look great in it, with her blonde hair," she reasoned.

"And I think Sanny and I should get these two. She is a huge star wars fan and I really like the rockets one," Quinn smiled and Santana nodded her agreement.

"Look Daddy, they all come in black too, so it'll really look like all of Grandma's other photos and now Rae-rae will be in it too," Brittany smiled and Will nodded his agreement, as he clicked all the pajamas into the cart and then thought for a moment.

"You all did, very well, can you all sit here together while I go place this order? I need my credit card and it's in my office," he said. They all nodded and he carefully stood up, took the lap top into the office and placed the order for the pajamas.

The girls stayed in the family room, on the couch, in an awkward silence and then Brittany spoke up. "Do you like to color? I think we're going to do that next," she explained.

"Color?" she asked not sure she truly understood what they were talking about, but grateful that her stutter wasn't here right now.

"Yes, with crayons or colored pencils or markers, but usually we like crayons. We have a giant bucket in the kitchen and Mama buys new books when she finds things she thinks we'll like. "Last week she got us all a bunch of Disney books. Quinnie likes the princesses and Sanny likes the, what did you call them Sanny?" she asked turning to look behind her.

"The "main" characters. Mickey, Donald, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, and of course Chip and Dale!" she said. She couldn't help it, ever since she was old enough to know what chip and dale dancers were, the fact that Disney had two chipmunks with those names; she always giggled.

"Sanny has a dirty mind," Quinn laughed. "We're going to end up coloring at some point today anyway. Mama started doing that with us, very early on. Do you want to come to the table and join us? It's actually really relaxing," Quinn offered. Rachel agreed and before they moved Quinn called out to Will. "Daddy we're going to color in the kitchen!" she said.

"I'm in here!" Shelby called out so the entire house could hear her and then she walked into the family room and smiled at her girls. "We're coloring are we?" she asked.

"Yes," three of the four of them said with large smiles on their faces.

"Rae my love? Do you want to color too?" Shelby asked.

"Y.y.y. . ," she stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked her.

"Maybe you can show her Mama," Brittany suggested and she sat down at the kitchen island and waited for Shelby to give her a page to color.

"Alright, who else wants Mama to choose a page for them?" Shelby asked kindly, guiding Rachel easily to the space next to Brittany and told Santana and Quinn to sit across from them and they both raised their hands as they sat and Rachel very timidly raised hers, figuring that's what she was supposed to do. "You can choose your own picture Rachel, it's alright sweetheart," Shelby told her kindly and she selected a photo for the other girls.

Santana pushed herself up a bit in her seat and wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck, whispering in her ear. "She's scared like me Mama, you should help her like you helped me," she said softly and then she snuggled in tight to her Mama, resting her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"Are you okay baby girl?" she asked her kindly, petting her hair. Santana felt warm and Shelby wasn't sure if she was coming down with something or if she was just slightly nervous.

"I just like your hugs Mama," she said quietly, so that only Shelby heard her.

"I love my Sanny hugs," Shelby said gently and she let her cuddle for a bit longer and then Santana sat down and began to color.

"Mama, what color should I make the flowers here?" Brittany asked kindly and she tapped the flowers that sat on the side of the horse's hip.

"How about a light blue sweetheart," she said kindly and she picked up the green crayon and handed it to Quinn kissing her temple gently. "For the clouds please," she said kindly and Quinn nodded. Shelby often made Quinn color things with a color that was not "normal" for that object. She did it on purpose to help ease Quinn into not being so perfect. It was always a difficult task.

Once the three girls were set, Shelby moved over to Rachel and picked up an orange crayon. "Mama's going to color the sun, is that alright?" she asked and Rachel nodded and watched Shelby color the sun. Shelby very carefully colored the sun, being sure to move in even strokes so that the picture looked uniform and Rachel simply cuddled into Shelby, letting her color for her. "Can you color now baby girl? How about you color the leprechaun's hat for me," she suggested and Rachel nodded.

The other girls watched as Rachel selected a green crayon with very shaky hands and pressed the crayon to the page. Santana lazily colored her picture while keeping her eyes carefully on the tip of Rachel's crayon so she didn't look like she was staring. She used her foot to tap Quinn's ankle to get her attention and Quinn looked up.

The slight movement made Quinn jump and she looked upset now. "Mama, I went outside the lines," Quinn said softly and sadly.

"That's alright baby, it still looks very beautiful," Shelby assured her. "How about the ocean, can you color that maroon for me?" she asked.

"Sea by sunset," Brittany smiled. She was lost in her unicorn photo and had no idea what was going on around her when it came to Rachel, who appeared to be having a panic attack.

"Yes my darling girl," Shelby smiled and she moved between Rachel and Brittany. "Sea by sunset," she said kindly and then she eyed her other two girls. She knew they were watching, but they weren't watching to judge, they were watching out of sheer curiosity. Rachel was new, and clearly scared, and they understood all of those feelings, so she simply stayed with them for the next hour, helping Rachel color and encouraging all of them with praise at how well they were doing.

* * *

An hour later, Will walked into the kitchen to find the five women all engrossed in what they were coloring and nearly finished. He noticed that Santana and Quinn were not as enthusiastic about coloring in their pictures where as Brittany was very into her picture and Rachel seemed to be trying to keep her focus. Her body language was nothing but tense and he noticed that Shelby was trying really hard to reassure Rachel that she was safe. He was standing there for a few moments more and then felt a buzzing in his pocket and held his breath. The bell tones quickly followed, sounding like a door bell and Rachel's bladder opened up. It was a millisecond later that Rachel started crying and Santana ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Oh honey," Shelby said kindly and she pulled Rachel into her arms and Rachel just cried. She hated that she couldn't control her body around bell tones and now she wet the only clothes she had. They were going to make her stay naked now, since she'd proven she couldn't be trusted. The thought of being naked and cold for the rest of her life, made her start to tremble and she began shaking in Shelby's arms.

Santana's feet were heard running very quickly down the stairs, in her excitement to get to Rachel with new, dry clothes.

Will caught her as soon as she entered the kitchen and pulled her tight, giving her a solid smack. "Sanny, we do not run!" Will scolded her seriously.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I am, but Rae needs new clothes, so I went to help," she said and Shelby took a deep breath.

"Sanny, come with Mama sweetheart," she said. She wanted to praise Santana for being so accepting and helpful, because she knew that at some point the shit was going to his the fan. She took both girls into the bathroom and looked at Rachel. "Sit down on the toilet baby," she told her kindly and then she had Santana sit on the edge of the tub. "Rae baby, calm down, try to breathe, I will be with you in a moment and then she turned to her other little girl. "Santana, you are not in trouble, but this is still a very serious discussion," she told her and Santana nodded. "What rule did you break and why did you run?' she asked.

"We're not supposed to run up and down the stairs, or at all actually and I ran because Rachel needed help and I didn't know how to get it slowly. She needed new pants," Santana explained.

Shelby nodded and stood up, pulling Santana into her arms giving her a hug and then one firm smack. "That is for running in the house, when you know you aren't supposed to," she said and Santana nodded and didn't let go of Shelby. "It's urine sweetheart, it's not acid, she's uncomfortable and embarrassed I'm sure, but we don't need to be so frantic, that won't help the situation, do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes Mama," Santana said and she turned to Rachel. "Are you in pain?" she asked, hearing something strange in her Rachel's quiet crying. Rachel put her hands to her chest and shook her head no, trying to indicate that she was fine, when she clearly wasn't. "Do you have asthma?" Santana asked quickly and Rachel let the tears fall and shook her head no.

Shelby carefully knelt in front of Rachel and made herself very quiet. "Rae-rae, look at Mama," she said gently, placing a hand on Rachel's cheek. "Shhh, look at Mama. I want you to sing. Sing with Mama," she told her and for the umpteenth time, Rachel marveled that orders were so kind and spoken with such gentleness. "Some where, over, the rain, bow. Way, up, high," she said and eventually Rachel and Santana both joined in. It got Rachel's breathing under control and she looked at Shelby with bright red cheeks.

"I'm s.s.s. ...sah, ree," she stuttered.

"You didn't do anything wrong baby girl. What's happening to you is not your fault. Two very mean people did this to you and we are going to help you correct it," Shelby said. "You know what though? I think it would be easier if you wore diapers until we can help you a little bit better with controlling your muscles.

"NO!" Rachel shrieked and she quickly stood up and then screamed in pain. She had to prove she was not a baby and in trying to prove what she didn't need to prove, she had pain rip through her body at the quick movement. She burst into sobs at that point and Santana looked scared.

"Sanny, it's okay," Shelby assured her. "Go out and be with Daddy and your sisters. I'm going to help Rae clean up, and calm down, and then we'll be out with you," Shelby said and Santana still looked scared. "Santana Aurora, you are one of my four treasured girls," Shelby told her gently. "I will always love you and take care of you, but for right now, Rachel needs my full attention and that is the only reason I'm sending you out of the room. Not out of the house, simply out of the room," she said, being sure to look her in the eyes the entire time. Santana had to believe every word Shelby was saying. Santana was still nervous, even if she didn't want to admit it. "Go on baby, tell Daddy what's going on, and Rae and Mama will be out shortly," she said and Santana left the room.

* * *

"Rachel honey, look at Mama, you have to breathe sweetheart. Nice and steady. I know it hurts right now, but if you keep breathing steadily with me, it'll stop hurting," Shelby explained helping Rachel to sit back down on the toilet. She took Rachel's hands in hers and breathed steadily for her, waiting for her to copy and eventually Rachel did and found it easier to breathe. "Very good baby," Shelby praised her.

"N.n.n. ah, ah, ah, ah, .b. .bee," she stuttered.

"No my love you aren't. Should Mama not call you baby anymore? Do you not like that?" she asked her kindly.

"N.n.n.n. d.d. .p.p.p. ," she pushed out.

"Rae sweetheart, listen to me very carefully my darling. I don't think you are a baby. I call all my girls baby, because it's a term of endearment. If you don't want me to, I won't , but you have to tell me sweetheart," she said.

"N.n. d.d. , pah, p.p.p pers Mama," she cried.

"Shhh, breathe sweetheart. We need to talk about this, so we have proper communication," Shelby told her. "Listen very carefully to Mama. You are not a baby. You are my baby, if you want to be, but there is a difference in being someone's baby, and being a baby, do you understand that?" she asked her.

"N. d. ...pers M.m. , mah, please," she pushed out as best she could, her stutter still heavily present.

"Diapers don't make you a baby sweetheart. They protect you from messing your clothes and no one will know you are wearing them, except you and whomever helps you put them on, which may not be anyone. You may wake up one morning and before you even come downstairs, you may decide to put on your own diaper yourself," she explained.

"No Mama," she cried, but her voice was completely steady and that gave Shelby some comfort. Rachel was calming down a little bit which was a good sign. What she didn't realize yet was that the steady voice actually meant Rachel was completely on edge and afraid.

"Alright my love, alright, let's calm down. We have to finish our talk, but before we do, I want to get you washed up and cleaned off, and we should probably apply your topical cream, because I think when your body reacted to the bell tones it might have washed some of the cream away," Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She very slowly crawled off the toilet, without being told, and laid down on her back, opening her legs to Shelby, making herself completely vulnerable and while it was a huge step in trust, Shelby wanted to be sure. "Why are you laying like that sweetheart?" she asked her, keeping her voice very calm and pulling the cream out of the cabinet.

"F.f. , y.y. .ta take c.c. , me," she pushed out as best she could.

"You want Mama to clean you up and put your cream on?" Shelby asked her wanting to make sure they were both on the same page and Rachel simply nodded her agreement. "Are you absolutely sure about this Rachel?" Shelby asked and again Rachel nodded. She had no hesitation but her eyes were completely filled with fear and concern. Shelby guessed that Rachel didn't know Shelby could read her emotions in her eyes. As dark as they were, they held a lightness and plethora of emotion and not one of them was actual trust.

* * *

_The bed was soft, she was at least grateful for that. "You think you get to make any decisions at all?" Oliver yelled. "You are a pet, a nothing, a toy! You get no say in anything! We, your masters, the people in charge, we get to do with you what we please, and that is your job to please us!" he yelled as the paddle continued to fall down on her now tender backside. The fire was building inside her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold position. Her feet were too remain spread apart, but this punishment felt different. Her body felt strange. Her gut was bothering her. Her bottom, was tender, but it also felt different somehow. With every angry blow there was a vibration feeling around her anus that she had never felt before and since she couldn't exactly look at that part of her body, she really wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that she had lost all control. She wasn't allowed to take care of herself. She was someone's pet. All she could do was hope they would treat her decently._

* * *

"Rae, look at Mama," Shelby said kindly. "I won't do it, if you don't want me to. If you're scared that something is going to happen. I will let you take care of yourself. You're a grown woman and if you feel that you need to do something, then you should be able to do it," Shelby said and all Rachel could do was shake her head no and cry.

She wanted to do a lot. She wanted to be on her own now. This was the wrong choice. She was going to be a prisoner for the rest of her life and she didn't know how to control it. She was calling complete strangers Mama and Daddy. She had been polite and respectful, or so she thought, to Anne and Bruce, but they left her. She finally got what she'd been after for a week now and she wasn't happy about it. She wasn't happy about anything, because she didn't understand anything that was happening to her. Everything was new and over whelming. She had no job, no place to live, no fathers to contact, and no sense of who she was. The past fifteen months had been about living for someone else and now she didn't know how to live for herself. This was her last shot. These people, who didn't know her, but were somehow kind to her, were her only hope at survival and when she thought about it, the other three girls looked happy. They looked like they were doing okay with their lives. They didn't appear to have jobs either, but they were clearly pets, they'd told her so themselves. If she didn't lay there and let Shelby take care of her, she'd be sent away and the realization of that thought, left her lying, half naked, on the bathroom floor, open to Shelby, waiting for whatever was going to come her way.

Shelby didn't like this posture. It was too frozen, too obedient, and much too new in the stages for Rachel to even consider this as an option. Rachel shouldn't be this vulnerable, so soon. Something was going on but Shelby didn't think it was the right time to push her, so she took a different approach. "Rae, look at Miss Shelby sweetheart," she said and Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"N.n.n. , M.m.m.m.m," she stuttered.

"Shhh, okay, okay, I'm sorry, look at Mama, it was a slip, it's okay. I will still be your Mama," Shelby soothed gently. Clearly this was not the approach that was going to work, so she tried something else. "Look at Mama baby, I'm sorry," she told her genuinely and Rachel tried to force herself to calm down. "Good girl," she told her. "Very good. Now, Daddy gave you a very special word when you were in the hospital, do you remember that word?" she asked her gently.

"W.w.w. ...ed," she stuttered.

"Very good my love, very good," Shelby smiled. "Now, Mama will clean you up, and put your cream on, but if at any point, you get too scared and you need a moment, you say wicked and everything stops. My hands will move away and nothing more will happen until you tell me you are ready, understand?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "Alright, very good, now, I'm going to stand up, put a wash cloth under some warm water and run it over your crotch and bottom a few times to make sure you are clean, understand?" she asked and again Rachel nodded.

* * *

Lunch started out as a quiet affair. The only one who seemed to be having a good day was Brittany and that was because she knew it was parent day. Getting to the point where she needed a parent day sucked, but actually having the parent day, those were days she loved more than anything. It was always nice to know that her Miss and Sir, were her Mama and Daddy, people who loved her, and she believed every second of it.

Will had made BLT sandwiches for everyone and Shelby made sure there were apple slices with a honey dipping sauce to keep it somewhat healthy and Brittany ate her lunch very happily. Quinn ate, but watched the other two girls. Both Rachel and Santana looked devastated for some reason and she couldn't work out why. Shelby and Will were seated at the kitchen island, writing notes back and forth to each other to communicate, but still remaining silent so the girls could interact with them. So far not a word had been spoken. Quinn could take no more though and she tapped Santana's hand gently. "Why do you look like they just died?" she asked softly pointing toward Shelby and Will.

"They're sending me away," Santana said.

"Daddy!" Quinn yelled out.

"I'm right here baby, there's no need to shout," Will scolded gently, "what's wrong?"

"Why are you sending Sanny away," Quinn asked.

"WHAT!" Rachel and Brittany asked in the same, loud, shocked tone.

"Everyone will be quiet and everyone will listen to me right now!" Shelby said seriously.

"Quinn Lucy, Brittany Susan, and Rachel Barbara, there is no shouting in this house, unless there is a dire emergency happening, or you can not find someone. I shouted this morning to Daddy, because we were both in situations we could not leave. The three of you yelling as you are now, is not acceptable, we are all in the same space. This your last warning," she said and then she zeroed in on Santana. "Santana Aurora, I told you in the bathroom that I, your Mama, your Miss, I had a number of girls who I love and treasure. What was that number?" she asked her directly. She was simply annoyed but her voice held that stern warning tone to it, that she'd just used to scold the other girls with. Santana mumbled an answer and didn't look up, which was not how she was to act at all, and she knew it. Shelby walked over to her, helped her to her feet and wrapped her in a tight hug, her one hand resting on the base of Santana's spine and Santana knew she'd be spanked if she didn't answer correctly, but she didn't care. She didn't believe anything that was being said to her anyway. "I want a proper answer please my darling," she said and Rachel watched with wide eyes. Santana looked miserable, but she wasn't letting go of Shelby at all. If anything her grip was knuckle white.

"Sanny, everyone is having a listening test after lunch, so please answer Mama's question, so that I can give you all the rules of the test," Will said and both Quinn and Brittany groaned.

"I'm being good, why do I have to take it?" Brittany complained.

"Because all my girls, all four of you, need to be reminded how important listening skills are," Will explained, "and this morning your listening skills, while I understand the reasoning behind it, were turned off," and Brittany smartly shut her mouth and went back to eating.

"How many Santana?" Shelby asked kindly, her voice nothing but kind and patient and Rachel continued to stare in confusion. The only difference was that now Santana saw her staring and she was getting agitated about it.

"STOP STARING!" she shouted at Rachel and her little outburst got her five solid smacks on her bottom.

"You will not be disrespectful," Shelby said sternly. "Apologize now, and then answer my question," she ordered her and this time Rachel heard it was not really a kind order. It was angry and stern and it needed to be followed. Those were the kinds of orders she was used to getting all along and now that type of order was coming from the "safe" people and she was back to feeling lost, nervous, and overwhelmed about everything.

"Quinnie, tell Rae why Mama's voice is so angry," Will said kindly and Rachel turned to look at him with confusion. How was he being so calm. Why wasn't he yelling like Shelby was. Maybe he was more safe than Shelby. Maybe he was the better person to be with. If Shelby got angry, then she wasn't the one who should be touching her and helping her with her topical cream. Maybe she had to have Will do it from now on. Shelby had even said in the bathroom that she wouldn't touch Rachel, if Rachel didn't want her to. As the thoughts went through her mind, Quinn was speaking and Rachel was clearly not listening, but Quinn continued what she was saying anyway.

"That was very good Quinnie. Rae, what did Quinnie just tell you? Can you put it in your own words?" he asked. Rachel looked to him, then to Quinn and back over to Shelby, who was now holding Santana tightly while she wiggled a little bit. Santana looked so scared and so sad. Rachel had no idea what Quinn had just said and now she was on the spot to answer the questions.

"She's not listening! She can't stay!" Santana cried. "You have to listen. If you don't listen you have to leave!" she said and her words were angry, but her body had no fight in it. She was simply holding tight to Shelby and yelling at Rachel, and after every sentence she yelled, Shelby would give her a smack. Everything was so confusing right now and Rachel simply put her elbows on the table, her head in her hands and sighed heavily. She didn't know what to do or think right now.

"Santana Aurora Lopez," Shelby said sternly and she very gently tipped Santana's face upward so they were looking each other in the eye. "You do not get to speak to anyone like that. Yes there are rules to follow and you do need to listen. Right now, however you've earned yourself a discussion and you're going to apologize to Rachel before you have it!" Shelby said seriously.

"Mama, please," Brittany started.

"This does not concern you baby girl. Continue eating your lunch. After lunch, we're going to have a listening test, just as Daddy said. You could all use a reminder test and Rachel hasn't learnt any of it yet, so you're going to take it all together," she said sternly and Santana whined. It earned her another smack and Rachel visibly jumped. "Santana, properly apologize to Rachel," Shelby said seriously.

* * *

Santana's discussion left her crying hysterically, which it shouldn't have, and glued to Shelby's side, which was par for the course. Santana was being eaten alive by her fears of being replaced, which was why she was so hysterical. She'd learned to love and care for the family that she'd been placed with. "We're going to go into the kitchen and you're going to take the test, along with your sisters and Rachel. I know you're upset and I will do my best to spend some extra time with you, but you are not getting out of this test. It needs to happen. You need to remember to listen my love," Shelby told her and she guided Santana back to the rest of the family where a piece of paper was lying on the table in her spot, as well as a pencil for her to use.

Listening tests were mostly conducted like story time, with questions thrown in. "Alright Rachel, this is how it's going to work. In a moment, I'm going to give you all several words to write on your papers. Then I'm going to read the story to you. As I read the story you're going to count how many times I say certain words, and at the end of the story there will be some questions," he explained. "Do you understand how this works?" he asked and she nodded that she did.

"Does anyone have any questions before we begin?" Shelby asked and Brittany raised her hand. "Yes my sweet Bree?" Shelby asked.

"What happens if we get it wrong?" she asked.

"Wrong counting of words, means a new listening test later. There is no such thing as a wrong opinion when we get to the final question," Shelby assured her. "Any other questions?" she asked and they all shook their heads no.

"Alright girls, here are your words. Rae sweetheart, you are first. You will count the words ducklings, and fox. Quinnie, your words are mother and children. Sanny, your words are wing and fly. Bree your words are swimming and lake," Will said and the four girls wrote down their words. Rachel figured she should ask her question now, so she timidly raised her hand and waited. "Rae-rae, you are a very good observer. What's your question darling?" he asked her.

"D.d. p.p. .rah, rahs, count?" she stuttered.

"No my love. I want you to keep track of the exact word I gave you," he told her and she nodded and went back to staring at her paper, wanting to be sure that she was fully prepared. He gave them all a moment and noticed that Shelby was in her own chair between Rachel and Santana and both of them looked like they were about to freak out any second. Rachel seemed scared of Shelby for some reason and Santana couldn't seem to get close enough to her. "Alright my loves, here we go," he said and then he began the story.

"A mother duck and her little ducklings were on their way to a lake one day. The ducklings were very happy following their mother and quack-quacking along the way. All of a sudden the mother duck saw a fox at a distance. She was frightened and shouted, 'Children, hurry to the lake. There's a fox!' The ducklings hurried towards the lake. The mother duck wondered what to do. She began to walk back and forth dragging one wing on the ground. When the fox saw her he became happy. He said to himself, 'It seems that she's hurt and can't fly! I can easily catch and eat her!' Then he ran towards her. The mother duck ran, leading the fox away from the lake. The fox followed her. Now he wouldn't be able to harm her ducklings. The mother duck looked towards her ducklings and saw that they had reached the lake. She was relieved, so she stopped and took a deep breath. The fox thought she was tired and he came closer, but the mother duck quickly spread her wings and rose up in the air. She landed in the middle of the lake and her ducklings swam to her. The fox stared in disbelief at the mother duck and her ducklings. He could not reach them because they were in the middle of the lake. Dear children, some birds drag one of their wings on the ground when an enemy is going to attack. In this way they fool their enemies into thinking they are hurt. When the enemy follows them this gives their children time to escape." Will said.

"Alright girls the story is over, now, here are your questions. First, How did the mother protect her children?," Shelby asked. "Secondly, how did the mother react when she sensed danger? Lastly, who do you relate most to in this story and why?" she asked.

Each of the girls had ticked off their words when they heard them, so that number wouldn't be wrong and answering the questions was the last thing on their lists. They each answered the question of protection the same. She tricked the fox into thinking she was injured and lead him away from her children. The second question was essentially the same as well. Rachel and Santana said she thought fast on her feet and did everything she could to protect her children. Quinn was a little more insightful, stating that the mother put herself first, potentially sacrificing her own life in order to protect those of her children. If they stayed in the lake, eventually the fox would get bored and leave. Brittany's answer was very simple; she warned her children to leave the area. The last answer was different for each girl.

Brittany: The ducklings. I'm young, and don't know any better. I need a Mama and Daddy to guide me properly, or I will be eaten by the fox.

Santana: The fox. I'm too stupid and even though I appear smart, I'm easily fooled.

Quinn: The mother duckling. I have to do everything I can to protect the ones I love, but unlike this story, I usually fail.

Rachel: Every main character. The lake, because it's calm and peaceful and I wish I had that in my life. The mother because she wants to protect her children the way I want to protect myself. The fox because I couldn't tell real from fake and I still can't, and the ducklings because I still need protection from the world.

Will read the answers and tallied up their word count. "Ladies, I am proud to announce you all did very well. Shall we all go watch a movie now?" he asked.


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Saturday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. I'm changing posting day to Saturday until further notice. With the holidays in full swing, my life is very crazy. The easiest day to post will be Saturdays for me, however, I need you all to kindly remember, that with the cray holiday season I may not be able to post on Saturdays. Thank you for your patience & understanding :) Also PLEASE, PLEASE, PELASE READ the notes before to remind yourselves about the key parts of this story.**

**MAJOR THANKS TO MY GIRL TINA! Thank you friend! XOXOX**

**Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.**

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.**

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.**

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.**

**Need to Know:**

**~ This story started on a Thursday Evening. It is currently Sunday afternoon - one week and three days later.**

**~ Flashbacks are in Italics**

**~ Again Quinn, Brittany and Santana DO NOT PARTICIPATE in Age Play. They simply regress to younger states of mind and they are not aware of it. They still feel as though they are 19!**

**~ Rachel has been conditioned for bell tones. All bell tones. This has not and will not change for quite a few chapters.**

**~ Rachel has a stutter, it comes and goes.**

**~ Rachel is starting to get comfortable and also starting to panic a lot more. She's going to flip flop from calm to hysterical in a moment's notice.**

**Warnings:**

**~ FLASHBACKS IN THIS CHAPTER MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE. READ CAREFULLY!**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading the story I want to tell.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

The girls ended up watching Rat Race and while they did laugh and smile, which was a great relief, they were so exhausted that they all ended up taking a nap. Shelby stood at the entrance to the room, leaning on the frame, watching the girls sleep. She crossed her legs and leaned further into the frame, crossed her arms over her chest, and simply watched, but Will saw there was more to it than Shelby just watching her girls sleep.

"You're thinking so hard I can see smoke coming out of your ears," Will said sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"They aren't together," she said simply and he looked at the girls, not entirely sure as to what Shelby was on about. Quinn was lying against the arm of the couch, tucked into herself under a thin blanket. Brittany was stretched out on the floor, with her feet up on the couch cushions. Santana was curled up in the fetal position on the love seat and Rachel was somehow squeezed under the coffee table, nothing sticking out around any of the edges. The only good thing about the coffee table was it was glass, so at least they could see Rachel.

"I'm still confused," Will said.

"Our girls, are not cuddled up together. When is the last time you saw that happen?" she asked calmly. "The girls came to us as a package deal. I understand that the four of them won't be best buddies right away, but at least those three should be together. When they first came here, do you remember how hard it was to separate them? To get them to trust us that separation wasn't permanent?"

* * *

_"Sanny, come on baby, let's go up and get ready for bed," Shelby said gently. Santana was drifting off, very slowly, as the five of them sat on the couch watching television. The day had been pretty busy for everyone, with their recent shopping trip. Shopping had been extremely successful, dinner was pleasant, and now the girls, were all snuggled up between Will and Shelby._

_Brittany was the only one fully awake and she started to shift, knocking into Quinn and waking her up. "Mmmf, what?" she asked pulling Brittany closer to her and trying to go back to sleep, using her as a human pillow._

_"Miss is taking Sanny upstairs," she whispered._

_Quinn opened her eyes and sat up and stretched. "Sanny, come on, we'll all go," she said._

_"It's alright girls, stay here, we'll be back shortly," Shelby said gently._

_"We can go Miss," Brittany said, her face starting to etch itself in worry and Shelby remained gentle and Will was starting to pick up on the girls nerves._

_"It's alright Bree. You and Quinnie stay down here with Sir. I'm just going to help Sanny get a shower and get ready for bed," Shelby said._

_"No, please miss, please!" she said her eyes instantly filling with tears. "Don't take her! You can't take her!" she cried. Her voice was strained and she was definitely yelling, which was a definite no, but she was doing so because she was getting hysterical._

_"Brittany Susan, come stand in front of me right now," she said sternly and Brittany jumped to obey, tears pouring down her face, because she was about to get beaten for sure. Shelby gave her one smack and then had her stand in front of her. "The smack is for yelling at me, because you are not to do that and you know that. Now, you tell me why you're so upset," Shelby instructed._

_"You can't Miss, please," Brittany cried._

_Shelby brought her hand up and cupped Brittany's cheek. The simple movement made Brittany squeal and close her eyes in fear. "Bree, look at Mama," Shelby said gently. She needed her to be in the right mind set and she didn't think using the term Miss would accomplish that. _

_"Please Miss, please don't take her!" she pleaded, not listening to what Shelby was really saying._

_"Bree, look at Mama," Shelby tried, but Brittany wasn't having it. All she knew was that Shelby was taking Santana upstairs and that spelled nothing but trouble. _

_"No, please Miss, please," Brittany pleaded and by now, Quinn and Santana were awake and confused. They knew exactly what Brittany was thinking but Shelby hadn't shown any signs of following through with it. "Please Miss, please," Brittany cried._

_"Bree, this is a very different house," Quinn tried._

_The simple sentence clued Shelby in to what might really be going on. Taking a deep breath to remain calm herself, she spoke very kindly. "Bree, what happened in the other house?" Shelby asked._

_"No Miss, pleeeease," she cried and Shelby carefully took her hand. _

_"Shhh, look at Mama baby, it's okay, it's okay, talk to me sweetheart. What happened in the other house?" she asked gently and Brittany broke down into hysterical sobs. Shelby gathered her close and simply held her, rubbing her back and letting her get it out. "Alright my loves, who is going to explain to Mama, what happened in the other house?" she asked calmly._

_"Lots of switches and lots of ice," Santana said sadly._

_"What happened specifically sweetheart?" Shelby pressed gently._

_Santana took a deep breath and began speaking, taking Quinn's hand before she uttered the first word. "I'm the most trouble. I'm the one that causes the most pain, so I have to feel all the pain that I cause," she said._

_"Sanny, look at Daddy," Will said kindly, startling her for a moment. She hadn't realized he was now seated in front of all the women and none of the girls truly picked up on the fact that Will and Shelby were in 'parent mode'. They were all too tired or too stressed to even notice. "You are not trouble. Your actions effect only you. Your sisters only receive consequences for their actions, not yours, do you understand?" he asked gently and she nodded._

_"She got mad, and took me upstairs, and then hit me with several very thin, very light, very painful sticks," Santana said slowly. _

_She squeezed Quinn's hand and Quinn took over. "She screamed really loudly on the the last blow and that brought us running. So we opened the door and she freaked out. We all got locked in separate rooms and all we heard was Sanny screaming," she said sadly. "She was in there for a long time, and when we were finally let out, there was blood," she said and Santana gripped her hand tightly._

_"The bruises are gone now," Santana offered._

_"I'm glad they are baby, but not is that the point," Will said. "You girls are very good girls and what Miss Kate did to you was very wrong. Things like that, do not happen in this house. Spankings and discussions and conversations are very different here. You will never, ever be touched in anger, because that is not how things should ever happen," he explained and Santana and Quinn simply nodded. "Sanny, you had a very eventful day and you look tired baby. Why don't you let Mama take you upstairs to help you get ready for bed," he told her._

_"No, you can't take her upstairs," Brittany cried out in panic._

_"Shhh, it's alright baby, come here," Will said and he gently took Brittany into his arms and had her sit next to him. "Look baby, look at Sanny," he said kindly, trying to get her to refocus all her energy in the right direction. Right now, all Brittany was focused on was what she thought was going to happen to Santana when Shelby took her upstairs. "Look Bree, look at Mama and Sanny," he coached her._

_Brittany shook her head and whimpered quietly. "Please," she begged._

_"Shhh, listen baby girl. Just listen to Mama," Shelby said. "Sanny is very tired, because we all had a very long and successful shopping day, which is making all of you tired. Sanny was almost sleeping, so Mama wants to take her upstairs to help her take a shower and get ready for bed, that's all my darling. Nothing bad is going to happen to Sanny, or Quinnie, or Bree. Nothing bad is going to happen," Shelby said repeating what she felt was the key sentence. She only hoped that Brittany would clue into it. So far she wasn't._

_"Do you hear that baby girl? Mama's going to take Sanny up for a shower and pajamas. That's all baby. While she does, you and Quinnie and can stay here with Daddy," Will said._

_"No!" Brittany cried and while she didn't struggle, she did reach for Santana, wanting to get to her. She didn't trust that nothing was going to happen to her. "Please," she begged. "I want to help Sanny, I have to. Nothing bad can happen to her. Please," she begged tears freely flowing down her face. She was so scared and by just watching her, it was breaking Shelby's heart._

_"Bree baby, Mama would never hurt any of you girls. I love you all too much to do anything to endanger your lives, and what Miss Kate did to Sanny, was very dangerous and cruel and had no trace of love behind it. I want you to stay with Daddy baby. You and Quinnie stay down here with Daddy and Mama and Sanny will be back very shortly, as soon as we get Sanny showered and dressed in pajamas for bed," Shelby said and the second Santana realized she was going to be lead away, she started to get upset and fight it._

_"No, no, no," Santana protested. "Please Miss. No, we have to be together. No being apart," she said. Shelby taking her upstairs, meant that Will had the chance to do something to the girls without her knowing it._

_ "It's alright sweetheart, Daddy is going to stay down here with your sisters and Mama will help you upstairs," Shelby said, "unless you want to go up and get ready for bed by yourself," she offered. "You're all adult girls, Mama doesn't have to help if you don't want her to," Shelby said._

_"No, no, no," Brittany whimpered. "Not apart, please not apart!" Brittany begged, tears choking her voice and cascading down her face._

_"It's okay baby girl, it really is. Mama would never ever hurt her girls. Mama loves you all much too much," Shelby tried and then Brittany started to struggle to get away from Will and back to her sisters. Shelby sighed but nodded and he let her go and she fell into Quinn and Santana's embrace. The three of them stayed cuddled up together and began mumbling softly to each other. Mostly all they heard was Quinn saying whose house they were in. "Maybe we try again tomorrow," she smiled at Will, letting the girls have their time together. She didn't want to stress them out any further than they already were. _

* * *

Shelby cuddled into Will and watched the four girls sleeping. "I really don't like that Rachel is under the coffee table. That's an entire month of therapy at least," Shelby sighed, not liking what she was seeing.

"Or she just likes closed spaces," Will offered.

"Not one part of her body is outside the frame of the table. She is 'protecting' herself from something, I am sure of it," Shelby said protectively.

"And what would you like to do about it right now?" he asked. "Because you have three clients starting in twenty minutes," he said.

"Help me move the table off of her, and we'll cover her in a blanket," Shelby said. Together the two of them lifted the coffee table up and very carefully put it in front of the fire place away from any of the girls. Then Will picked up the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and draped it over her body. Once she was covered Shelby took a deep breath and Will smiled.

"Do not be a helicopter Mommy," he teased her.

"I'm going to kill your sister for teaching you that term. I don't hover," she protested.

"Yes you do. We both do! I promise not to leave them during your lessons. I'm sure everything will be fine," he told her. "If we need you, we'll get you on your break, but I am very sure that I will be able to handle whatever situation arises while you are fifty feet away in our basement," he said.

"You're fresh!" she said.

He grinned and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, groping her ass, teasing her in all the right places. "And you love me for it," he told her and she giggled softly and nodded.

"Alright, take care of our girls," she said and with a quick kiss she went down to the basement to start her voice lessons.

Will sat down on the couch, just to the left of Brittany's feet and turned on the television while the girls slept. He watched the girls and wondered what they were dreaming about. Their faces were calm and angelic and it physically hurt his heart to watch these four girls look so peaceful and know they had such a troubled past. They didn't deserve any of the terrible things that had happened to them. He watched tv for another twenty minutes before Quinn began to stir slightly. She sat up, looked around tiredly and then carefully moved over to Will. "Watch your sister's feet sweetheart," he said kindly and she very carefully and awkwardly climbed off of the couch and then moved over to the other side before crawling up on his lap and snuggling into him. "Hello my baby girl," he smiled at her. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked her.

She nodded and then let out a contented sigh. "Daddy? Does Rae have to have therapy like we did?" she asked softly, tucking her head a bit to rest it properly on his shoulder.

"Yes baby, she will, why do you ask?"

"I think it's going to make her scream, and have bad dreams and remember terrible things, like it did for us," she said.

"You're right my love. It probably will do those things, but we're here to help her and protect her, and reassure her that all of those bad things are now over," Will said and Quinn nodded her agreement.

"How long have we been asleep? I'm hungry," Quinn said softly.

"A few hours. I don't think any of you slept well last night, so you all needed a nap this morning," he said. "Well early morning to mid afternoon," he corrected himself. "Shall we go get you some lunch?" he offered and she shook her head no, but then her stomach growled. "Maybe yes?" he grinned and she giggled and nodded.

"Daddy? I like you being my Daddy and my Sir when I need that," she told him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Quinnie, and I am so proud of you and honored to be your Daddy and Sir," he told her. After a few more moments of peaceful silence, he stood them both up and they went into the kitchen for lunch.

* * *

Brittany heard the movement going on around her, as well as the conversation about lunch, but she didn't really feel hungry for lunch, so she rolled over onto her side. She noticed Rachel in the middle of the room, under a blanket and she decided that she needed some extra love and support. She carefully scooted herself over and wormed her way under the covers and and snuggled into Rachel's back. She wrapped an arm around her middle, nuzzled her neck gently, let out a contented sigh, and then started to settle back into sleep.

For the first three minutes everything was fine, after that, it got extremely chaotic. Rachel felt something around her stomach. She also felt a tightness in her legs. She couldn't move really well and her side was hurting her. Every fiber of her being sent a panic signal to her brain and she let out an ear piercing, primal scream, that startled everyone.

"Holy shit, that's high," Santana said. Rachel's scream startled her so badly she fell off the couch and Brittany was now pushed very far away from Rachel, holding her ears, and wincing in pain as she'd bashed her head on the leg of the side table that held a very heavy lamp. "RAE!" Santana screamed trying to snap her out of her nightmare.

"Sanny don't yell baby," Will said calmly walking into the room and with very little effort he lifted a still screaming Rachel up into his arms, sat with her on the couch and cuddled her as tight as he could. She struggled for a moment, but Will put his lips to her temple and spoke softly. "Rae baby, it's Daddy, it's okay, wake up my love," he said kindly. "Bree, are you okay sweetheart?" he asked her and she rubbed the back of her head and nodded.

"Just got startled," she said honestly.

He nodded and went back to pulling Rachel out of her nightmare. "It's okay baby girl. Daddy's here, wake up Rae-rae, you're safe," he soothed her. He used gentle words to pull her out of sleep, just as he did with the other three girls and Santana and Brittany smiled. They were glad to have a proper Daddy. He cared so much for them. The second Rachel was fully awake and knew who was holding her she immediately pushed herself away. Her face contorted in pain, but she fell to her knees and put her head and chest on the carpet, and presented her bottom to Will, fully prepared for whatever was about to happen to her.

"What is she doing?" Santana asked. In the months they'd spent with Kate, that was not a normal position, so Santana wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Rae baby, come on sweetheart, come sit up here with me," Will said and Rachel didn't budge. She left her face pressed into the carpet and continued to cry, from a mix of pain and fear. She wanted this life style a long time ago, and then she got it, and it was terrible. She wasn't sure she could trust Will though, and she didn't hear Shelby around. He was going to do to her, what every other man wanted to do to her, she knew it.

"Daddy? Can I try?" Santana asked softly and he nodded. "Quinnie! Come help me!" she called and Rachel whimpered and Santana sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just," she stammered. "Quinnie is helpful, and you and I need to talk and Quinnie knows more than me when it comes to being gentle," she said.

At this point, Brittany moved into Will's lap and pouted. "Daddy, it kind of hurts, can you look?" she asked him hopefully rubbing the back of her head. He nodded and looked her over. There were no bumps, but she clearly wanted his full attention so he held her and watched the other three girls.

"Why is she like that?" Quinn asked Santana seeing Rachel still pitched forward on her knees, face and chest pressed into the rug. "Rae it's going to hurt your back if you keep it arched like that," Quinn said kindly. "Come on, let's stretch out," she said and Rachel whimpered.

"Come on Rae," Santana said kindly. "You can even stay on your belly if you want, but let's at least stretch out," she said and she very carefully and slowly got into the same position as Rachel was it. Shoulders and forehead touching the floor, knees tucked up tight to chest, and head turned slightly so they were somehow still eye to eye. "This is really uncomfortable Rae, why don't we at least lay down. Let's just stretch out slowly and carefully, at least you won't be all curled up on yourself," she tried.

Rachel blinked back some tears and looked at Santana. "N.n. ," she whimpered. "Y.y. , ...top," she stammered. She didn't want Santana getting the same treatment she got, for having done nothing wrong. Rachel was supposed to present herself always, that's what she'd been taught. This wasn't new for her, and she was fairly certain it was for Santana. She couldn't be the reason that Santana felt all that pain too.

"Okay, I'm not the nice one, you should know that," Santana said. "I'm also honest. Sometimes brutally. I'm trying so just bare with me. You can't stay like this, that's first. Seriously, this is killing me, and I don't have the same injuries you have, so at least, let's stretch out," Santana tried and she put her hand out toward Rachel. "Just take my hand and we'll go inch by inch, until we're flat on the floor," Santana offered.

"H.h. t. , p. , ease," Rachel whimpered.

"You don't have to stay like that Rachel," Santana said and Rachel stared at her. Why was Santana making this worse, it didn't make any sense. "If anything it's worse for you to stay like that and Aunt Terri is going to be really annoyed if you have no signs of healing or any additional bruises. She'll probably get really mad at Daddy," she said and Rachel burst into tears.

"Santana Aurora," Will scolded. "You will take yourself over to that corner and you will think about why what you just said is so wrong," he told her.

"What? Why?" she challenged him. "She's going to hurt herself further and Aunt Terri won't be happy!" she whined at him.

"Corner, now, and think!" he scolded her and with a very dramatic sigh, she stomped off to the corner. "Santana!" Will warned her and she calmed her walking, before sinking down into the corner, putting her elbows on her knees, her chin on her fists, and pouting. Quinn went to be with her, but Will stopped her. "Quinn, no, back to the kitchen, finish your lunch," he said. "Bree my darling, go with Quinnie, and I will be there soon," he said and with great hesitation, they did as told. Once they were gone, Will got onto the floor, in the same position as Rachel and sighed. "Sanny is right baby, this is very uncomfortable," he said gently. "Daddy's going to stretch out, I want you to stretch out too," he told her kindly and she started to cry harder. Stretching out was going to make the process so much more painful and she couldn't take anymore pain.

"M.m.m. ," she stammered.

"Mama is downstairs baby. She has lessons to do. Mama's a vocal coach and she has three clients this afternoon," Will told her and Rachel just cried harder. The only person she wanted was her Mama. This was new territory for Will and it was making him uneasy. He couldn't leave Rachel in this position and he couldn't give her what she wanted at the moment. Her stutter was back in full effect, and she was afraid of him. When the three girls had come to them earlier, it was the other way around. They'd had a bad Mistress, so they all wanted Will, and it took a great deal of time for them to warm up to Shelby. It was easier for them though because they'd done the full probationary period with all the right people. They'd learned that Misses and Masters in their circle were safe people. It didn't get you out of punishments if you earned them, but they were still safe. Bruce and Anne were able to impress upon the girls that Shelby was a good person and wouldn't do anything cruel to them. Rachel didn't get the chance to learn that about Sirs yet. "Rae-rae, listen to Daddy baby. I know you are very scared and that's okay. I just need you to take a breath with me, can you do that?" he asked her and she nodded. She took a great big breath in and then held it. "You're okay Rae, you are, exhale slowly for me sweetheart. Let out all the breath you're holding on to. You're just going to breathe that's all," he said

Rachel listened, she focused, she followed the kind orders that were being given to her, maybe she would be spared if she just cooperated with him. Maybe he wouldn't thrust so violently into her. Will was praising her and going slowly, gently, encouraging her and giving her every compliment he could think of and just as Rachel was starting to completely calm down, then the telephone rang.

The bells set off Rachel's response and she went back to hysterics. Will pressed his face into the carpet and let out a frustrated scream. Then he collected himself, and stood up. "Sanny, we will talk later. Right now, I want you to go into the kitchen and have your lunch with your sisters. I am going to take Rachel into the bathroom, clean her up, and then we'll join you," he instructed.

"Daddy!" Brittany called from the kitchen. "I found the ringer setting, can we turn it off?!" she yelled.

"Not yet baby!" he called back and with a small amount of struggle, he lifted Rachel into his arms and just held her while she screamed in pure terror. "I know baby, I know," he said softly and he very carefully carried her to the bathroom. He shut the door behind them and set her on the ground in front of the toilet. Her legs wobbled and she started to topple over. He quickly steadied her with one arm and pushed her sweatpants down with the other. When they were by her ankles he had her sit on the toilet and spoke very calmly. "Rae-rae, look at Daddy sweetheart," he said and she stood there, holding her breath, trying not to cry, feeling pain all over her body. Her lungs burned from holding everything in. Her muscles burned from contracting so hard. Her ears were ringing from the sound of the bell, seemingly so loud in her head, and all she wanted was Shelby.

"M.m.m.m. .ma," she stammered.

"I know baby, I know. Mama will see you very soon. Mama is downstairs teaching, and when she's done then she will be up and you can spend as much time with her as you want. I know you're scared, it's okay," he tried to assure her, but as he spoke, he was pulling clothes off of her and wetting wash cloths to clean her up, and so while she was watching him intently, she wasn't listening to a single word he said. All she could focus on was that he was about to touch her and she couldn't have that again. She couldn't do more surgery, and therapy, or pain, or torture. These were supposed to be the safe people and she just didn't feel safe.

* * *

The three girls sat at the kitchen table eating lunch and each thinking quietly, listening to Rachel scream in the bathroom that was no more than ten feet away. Everything sounded so painful and Santana looked up at her sisters, her eyes saying everything she couldn't get her mouth to say. "It's not like that in this house Sanny," Quinn told her. "Rae hasn't done anything wrong, there is no need for punishment, and so she's simply crying out of fear. We all do it," Quinn tried.

"It just sounds so broken," Santana said. "It's how you sounded when your medication made you all crazy," she tried.

"Okay, but I was fine right? Nothing bad happened to me and no one punished me for flipping out right?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe, but it still hurts," Santana said.

"It's because you love her," Brittany said.

"I don't know her Bree," Santana protested weakly.

"That's true. None of us know her, but I promise you, it hurts because you love her. I know this because I hurt too. It's the same hurt I feel when you two get punished, or when I'm scared that you will and you're only freaking out. The pain we feel is love for our sister," she said.

"That's a really fast jump Bree, are you sure you want it to go that fast?" Quinn offered.

"It can't hurt," Brittany said. "Look, you don't have to call her your sister yet, but I'm calling her mine. I have three now, and a Miss and Sir, or Mama and Daddy, depending on what I need. I know until further notice, they are Mama and Daddy, and that's fine, but I'm telling you, that girl, she is our sister. She's not going to leave and neither are we. Grandma and Grandma and Grandpa accepted us immediately. I'm doing that for her. You two don't have to join me if you don't want to, but I want to do this for me. Rae-rae needs to know that she is loved, by more than just one person and right now, she thinks only Mama loves her," Brittany said.

"I will personally injure anyone who ever calls you anything other than smart. You are a very smart, brave, wonderful person, my sister, best friend, and one of the two girls I love to fuck," Santana said waggling her eye brows suggestively and Brittany grinned.

"Not to be a buzz kill, but you better remember why you were sent to the corner before, because he's going to talk to you about it, whether you want to or not, and if you are well prepared before you go, then you won't get spanked, at least any harder than he already intends," Quinn said.

"Yeah, why did he send you to the corner, what did you say?" Brittany asked.

"I have no idea, all I told her was that if she stayed how she was Aunt Terri was going to be really annoyed and she'd get mad at Daddy," Santana said.

Quinn rolled her eyes, shook her head and swallowed the bite of sandwich she had in her mouth. "So you thought trying to scare her into obedience was the right way to go?" Quinn asked and Brittany simply fell quiet and watched them.

"I didn't try to scare her," Santana protested.

"Maybe not intentionally, but you did. You basically told her if she didn't do what you said not only was she going to be in trouble, but Daddy was going to be in trouble too," Quinn said.

"I did no such thing!" Santana yelled.

"GIRLS!" Will called from the bathroom and they all calmed down, dropping their voices to soft whispered.

"I didn't," she said.

"You did and I know why you did it," Quinn said.

"Alright smart ass, let's hear it then," Santana said sitting back in her chair and folding her arms, figuring she called Quinn's bluff. There was no way she was going to be able to back up her claims, Santana was sure of it.

"You learned it from Miss Kate," Quinn said. "You learned that telling someone what to do, because not following through on it would cause pain to other people, it would get you what you want."

"Come again?" Santana asked, not quiet following.

"How did Miss Kate get you to take all those ice cold showers?" Quinn asked narrowing her eyes.

"Don't fight guys, come on," Brittany pleaded. This was going to end badly, she was sure of it.

"None of your god damned business!" Santana growled, slamming her hands on the table in anger. She hated talking about her past. She hated talking about the ice cold showers, or the sticks, or the blood. All of those topics were off limits to everyone, even Quinn and Brittany, and they knew this.

"Don't yell at me, I'm explaining to you!" Quinn said not at all intimidated by Santana's sudden rush of anger.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Santana growled.

"Yes. I do!" Quinn protested. "You may be the observer Sanny, and you are very good at it, but I watch too and you did everything Kate told you to do once you learned that if you didn't she'd come after us. You did it to protect us, and while that was very appreciated, it didn't matter, because she did it to us anyway. You just never knew about it," Quinn said.

"DO NOT!" Santana yelled at her, pushing away from the table and pacing. The room was suddenly very warm and Santana had an urge to run. She wanted to run away from all these horrible accusations that she was just like Miss Kate. Santana wasn't like that at all, but the way Quinn was wording everything made it seem that way.

"I'm telling you the truth! You threatened her, whether you meant to or not, and because you did, that is why you got sent to the corner!" Quinn said and just as Santana lunged to slap her, Brittany jumped between them.

"ENOUGH!" she growled at them and they all heard Rachel scream in pure terror in the bathroom. That noise effectively shut them up and they sat at the table, listening for more clues as to what was going on in the bathroom.

* * *

"Rae, it's alright baby, look at Daddy," Will coaxed. "I know you're scared, it's okay to be scared. No one is mad though. I'm not mad at all, I just want to put you in the bathtub. It's nice warm water and the donut that you can sit on is right here. I will make sure that you are safe and secure, but we need to clean you up. Your body can't stay wet and cold and uncomfortable for as long as Mama is going to be with her lessons," he tried.

"M.m.m. ," she stuttered.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm going to make sure that you see Mama as soon as she finishes giving her lessons and you get cleaned up. Do you remember what Mama does?" he asked.

"MAMA!" she called out loudly, with nothing but terror in her voice.

"Shhh, I know sweetheart, I do. As soon Mama is done with lessons we'll call her in here. How about we just start slow. What's the first part hmmm?" he asked kindly. "Daddy thinks the first part is just taking off your clothes," he told her and she shook her head no and cried.

"Mama!" she said. Her stutter was gone, but tears were pouring down her face. She didn't feel safe and she couldn't move without pain shooting through her body and she was convinced Will was going to do something to her that was going to create more pain.

It was extremely difficult for Will to talk to her like this, to even try to rationalize with her. She was regressing by the second it seemed. It made sense to Will though. His girls had been abused by a woman so they gravitated toward him and would put up with Shelby when they had to, for the simple fact that they all had each other for protection. Rachel was all by herself, and had been abused by a man, two men, and the girls weren't there to protect her, at least not yet. They wanted to, but it wasn't working as well as they'd all hoped. It turned out that they were all trying and Will was extremely grateful for that, but he wasn't going to push it. She was so scared and looking so young so he decided he needed to call for help. Allison and Mark were going to be his last and final call, if the girls weren't able to help now. It was his best bet if he was going to get Rachel at least bathed by the time Shelby finished lessons.

"Rae-rae," he said gently, while she was still seated on the toilet. "Rae-rae baby, Mama will be back from lessons in a little while, so until she comes back, Daddy has to watch all four girls. I have to make sure everyone is okay. The others are eating lunch and I need to make sure they finish. I want you to eat lunch too, but before you can do that, you have to finish your bath, that's all my sweet girl. In order for Daddy to watch all four of you, I have to open the bathroom door a little bit, so I can hear and we don't shout back and forth okay?" he asked her and she whimpered.

"Mama," she cried.

"I know sweetheart, I know," he soothed her. "I know it's very stressful to trust Daddy, I know it's very scary for you," he said keeping up a steady stream of gentle communication as he reached for the doorknob. He pulled it open very slowly and spoke kindly. "Girls! What are you doing?" he called.

"Daddy, I wanna help!" Brittany called out.

"Hold on sweetheart," he said. "Rae baby, are you okay with that? Can Bree come in to help? Will that help you a little bit? If Bree is here, that's another girl to help keep you safe," he said.

"Mama," she cried and she put her head in her hands and just sobbed.

Will took a deep breath and carefully moved in closer to her. "I know you're very scared sweetheart, I'm very sorry," he told her and he gently pulled her off the toilet and up into his arms. He couldn't believe how light she was. Brittany was light too, but Rachel seemed even lighter somehow. She screamed out loud and didn't stop, as he carefully lowered her into the bathtub. He was fully dressed and stood her on her feet holding her up. He had wanted to bathe her properly, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He held her up against him with one arm and fiddled with the shower knobs with the other. "I know Rae, I know, I'm so sorry baby girl," he told her gently and he carefully got the water set to a warm spray and used it to spray her down so she was no longer covered in urine. Once she was clean, he stepped out of the tub and then wrapped her lower half in a towel, drying her off gently before wrapping her in a new towel. Once it was secure, he carried her out of the bathroom and she simply continued to cry.

All the girls looked at her and Brittany went to help immediately. "It's okay Rae-rae, you're safe here. Daddy won't hurt you, I promise," she told her and then Rachel simply screamed for Shelby. Rachel needed her Mama and she wasn't going to stop calling for her. "Shhh," Brittany said kindly. "Shhh, breathe with me Rae-rae," she tried, and Rachel simply screamed.

"MAMA!"

"Rachel!" Santana snapped and Rachel completely ignored her. "Hey!" Santana said and she got in Rachel's face as best she could. Will watched her carefully and wasn't going to say anything unless she crossed a line, and right now, she was just trying to get Rachel to calm down. "Rachel!" Santana said strongly. "Stop. Stop and breathe. Mama's coming. She is finishing her lessons, before she does, you have to calm down. Breathe," Santana ordered her.

"Sanny, stay calm baby, you're doing good things and I'm proud of you, but try to stay calm please," Will told her calmly.

"Rachel, if you don't calm down, you're going to be sick. I get that way, I know how painful it is. You have to breathe!" Santana instructed sternly.

Will had never heard her talk like that to someone before, and he was very proud of her for being so commanding and keeping a calm voice, but he knew his Sanny and that calm voice was not going to stay very long. Will sat down on a chair and kept Rachel close. "Rae, you can sit on your own chair if you like, or you can sit on my lap," he offered her.

"M.m.m. , ma, p.p.p.p, lee, s.s.s," she pushed out.

"Yes, baby," Will assured her. "As soon as Mama is done with her lessons, she will be up to cuddle you. I know she misses you a lot," Will said.

"Daddy," Quinn said kindly, staying back and trying to figure things out. "Daddy, it's almost like Kenzie and Mr. Mark," she said.

"What do you mean baby?" he asked kindly.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and decided to think about the words she needed to use, in order to properly communicate and also not be disrespectful and stay as perfect as possible. "Well," she said pausing a moment.

"Quinnie it doesn't have be perfect, you don't have to be perfect. Just try to be polite," Will told her, seeing her stall and look uncertain.

"Maybe she's a real baby sister and she just needs Mama kind of all the time," Quinn suggested.

"She's not a baby! Daddy that's not nice!" Brittany said getting agitated and annoyed.

"Shhh, calm down Bree, Quinnie didn't say she was," Will said trying to be firm with the girls, but also calm enough that Rachel didn't freak out, because right now, she was simply standing in front of him, back to his chest, body paralyzed in fear, and choking on her own breath.

"Rae-rae, I'm coming closer," Brittany said and she got right in front of Rachel, who went back to screaming for Shelby, only calling Mama, over and over again. Brittany winced and then pulled back a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said trying to calm down. "Listen Rae, just listen," Brittany tried, but Rachel just shook her head no and continued to sob.

Will sighed and looked at the other girls. "Alright my lovely little girls, let's have a quick talk," he said kindly. "Bree, Sanny, you are both doing everything you can to be helpful and I appreciate every second of it," he told them. "Sanny, when Mama is done, we are going to talk about why I sent you to the corner. We're only going to talk," he told her and she pouted slightly, but nodded her understanding. "Quinnie, you may have a point my love, but we don't know yet for sure, so until we figure it out completely and we are absolutely sure, Rae-rae is just a nervous girl, and I know you all understand what that is like," he said and all three girls nodded. "Rae baby, I know you're scared. The girls are here to try and help you and when Mama finishes her lessons she'll come through that door right there, and she will hold her baby girl for as long as needed," he explained. "In the mean time, Daddy would really like it if Rae-rae had some lunch. You need nourishment, and I know for a fact that Miss Anne and Mister Bruce would be very annoyed if we didn't feed you or make sure you were properly taken care of," he explained.

* * *

It was almost two hours before Shelby finished her lessons. When she finally came upstairs, her girls attacked her and practically shoved her over to Rachel. She saw Rachel looking stone still, panting steadily, trying to stay awake it seemed. "Calm down my girls," Shelby said sternly but kindly. "Rachel baby," she said kindly and Rachel let out a little cry and reached for Shelby. "Oh baby girl," Shelby sighed and with very little effort she was able to pick Rachel up and was about to hold her like she did for all her girls. She had held all of her girls the same was she imagined she would hold any other child. She liked to have them chest to chest with her and then they would wrap their legs around her waist and she would be able to hold them and support their weight as well as balance her own.

Unfortunately for Shelby, Rachel's stitches were still too fresh and when Rachel went to move her legs of her own accord, she cried out in pain, because spreading her legs like that hurt her anal area and pain was now shooting up and down her spine and running through her core, from the front to the back of her body. Shelby instantly pushed Rachel's legs down and sat on the chair, pulling Rachel into her lap. "Oh my sweet baby girl," Shelby crooned gently and she kept her close. She sat Rachel in her lap, turned her sideways and Rachel immediately turned her face into Shelby's neck.

"Mama," she whispered.

"Yes my darling, Mama came back. I missed all four of my girls, while I was doing my lessons," Shelby told her and Rachel simply nodded and held tight. Shelby made sure all of her girls were seated in their chairs and looked at Will. "You look fried," she said kindly.

"Just concerned," he said. "I did manage to get her pants into the washer, but moving them, and her, was not the easiest of tasks as you noticed," he said kindly. He couldn't balance her on his hip. He couldn't balance any of them on his hip actually, but when they were this young and this scared, he usually tried. What normally would happen was he would sit them on the counter top of where ever he happened to be, just so they could be extra close. With Rachel a lot of that was off limits and she didn't seem to want to be held by anyone other than Shelby.

"Yes, well I had a long break and now it's your turn. Go do something," she smiled at him and he nodded. He leaned in and gave her a kiss first. Then he moved to Rachel, and the rest of the girls. Once that was finished he went into his office to go over paperwork for his students as well as look over some of the clients he had coming into Bruce's club in a few days. Wednesday nights were his nights and they booked up relatively quickly.

Once he was gone, Shelby looked around the table and finally spoke. "Which of my girls had lunch already?" Shelby asked kindly and three of the four raised their hands. Brittany's only went halfway, because she was still working on it. "And what about you baby girl?" she asked Rachel gently. "Did you eat lunch?" Rachel shook her head no, being as honest as she could. "Do you want to tell Mama what you did for the time she was doing lessons?" she asked gently.

Rachel said nothing at all. She simply put her grip onto Shelby's shoulders and carefully moved around so she could press her chest to Shelby's. She wanted that contact. She was controlling the movement so spreading her legs wasn't as painful this time around. Now she was able to take her time and go slow. She wanted to know that this woman, her Mama, her Miss was right there and wasn't going to leave her side. Shelby took a deep breath and rubbed Rachel's back and kissed the top of her head, crooning gently to her, so she would feel comfortable talking, but Rachel wanted no part of it.

"Quinnie, Sanny, I'm very proud of both of you for eating your lunch. I want you both to go into the family room please. Bree and Rae and I will be in shortly," she said. The two went into the other room and once they were gone, Shelby looked at Brittany. "Bree baby, can you tell Mama what happened with Rae?" she asked kindly.

"Um, the phone rang, and Daddy went to give her a bath and Rae-rae screamed," Brittany said. "A lot!" she added as an after thought.

"That was very useful information," Shelby praised. "Is there anything else I should know?" she asked her. Brittany seemed to be having trouble too. She seemed stuck somehow. She wanted to help, they all did, which was welcomed and recognized as incredibly brave, but Shelby could tell she was holding back.

"No Mama," Brittany answered and Shelby smiled letting it go for now. It would come out eventually.

"Alright love, why don't you go join your sisters. There is a five thousand piece puzzle in the entertainment center. I want the three of you to work on it together. I will be in shortly to help you along if you need it," Shelby explained. Brittany nodded, put her plate in the sink and Shelby cuddled Rachel a little bit closer. "Mama wants to talk baby girl, can we talk?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "Can you tell Mama why you're in a towel?" she asked her kindly.

"B.b. . .ath," she pressed out.

"Mmm, Mama loves taking a bath, did you have a nice bath?" she asked kindly and Rachel shook her head. She didn't even remember doing it, she just knew she was standing in the tub and water was pouring over her and then she was in the kitchen wrapped in a towel. A lot of the middle was all a blur in her mind.

"Who gave Rae-rae her bath?" Shelby tried.

"D.d. .dah.d.d. ," she managed to push out.

"Well then I'd say you are a very lucky girl. Daddy is very good at giving baths. When Mama isn't feeling well, or is super stressed, sometimes I ask Daddy to give me a bath, because he's just that good," Shelby said and Rachel gave a faint smile that Shelby couldn't see, but at least she was listening. Her breathing was calmer, and her muscles had stopped shaking by now. She was slowly calming down. "Can you tell Mama why you had a bath?" Shelby tried.

"B.b.b. ..s.s.s," she pushed out carefully.

"Yeah? How many bells did you hear?" she asked her kindly.

"J.j. , uh,uh,uh, st, w.w.w.w.w one," she pushed out softly.

"Do you know what made the bell ring?" she asked.

"T.t.. . la,la,la, f.f.f.f, own," Rachel pushed out.

"Very good my sweetheart heart, I am so proud of you," Shelby assured her. "Tell me baby girl, will you eat some lunch for Mama?" she asked. "I'm going to put you in that chair right there, and then I'm going to put your pants in the dryer, and then put them back on you, because right now, my beautiful girl looks a bit like a Roman Goddess, in a very dark toga," she said and Rachel actually smiled, which gave Shelby some relief. Shelby was glad that she was talking. "So my lovely girl, come on, let's have you sit in your seat over there, with your donut, and Mama is going to put your pants in the dryer. You can eat lunch and Mama will make sure you have dry pants," she said. Shelby was keeping her tone light and gentle. Rachel was definitely acting like Mackenzie and Courtney, which was okay, but Shelby was convinced it was more out of overwhelming newness rather than a desire to be that young all the time. However, she was going to be as calm and gentle as she could. Everything had to be done slowly and carefully to build up Rachel's sense of security.

Rachel whimpered and shook her head no. She was not letting go of Shelby. She couldn't. Her only life line was about to leave her and that just couldn't happen. She wouldn't survive if Shelby left her and Shelby seemed to understand this, so she slowed down. It could potentially take the rest of the afternoon and evening to get Rachel to take a single bite, but Shelby was mentally prepared for that. She didn't think getting Rachel to eat was the main problem, at least not yet. Right now, the main problem seemed to be getting her to relax to sit on her own. "Rae-rae, you are one of Mama's four best girls and I love you so much that I would never let anything happen to you. If you sit down in your chair, you're going to see me the entire time and then when I'm done with you clothes, I'm going to come back here and sit with you, while you finish your lunch," Shelby assured her.

Very slowly and very cautiously, Rachel moved to her chair, sat down, picked up her sandwich and made sure her eyes stayed glued on Shelby. Shelby made sure that she could be seen the entire time and smiled at Rachel, eventually walking back to her and praising her with having eaten a quarter of her sandwich. She sat down and smiled at her. "I am very proud of you Rae. You're a very good girl," she told her and kissed her forehead lovingly. "You are one of Mama's four best girls and I love you very much Rachel. Daddy loves you too and so do Quinn, Santana and Brittany. You deserve every bit of that love my darling," Shelby told her.

She sat back down and smiled. "Rae-rae, can we talk for a minute my love?" she asked and Rachel nodded cautiously. "Do you remember all the people you met in the hospital?" she asked her and Rachel thought for a moment and shrugged. "Mama remembers Dr. Terri, and Nurse Gretta, and Danielle," Shelby said and Rachel's eyes instantly filled with tears. "Shhh, what's wrong baby?" she asked her.

"N.n.n. d.d.d.d.d," Rachel pushed out.

"Shhh, you're trying to say diaper, I understand my love," Shelby told her kindly. "Can you tell Mama, why not?" she asked. "Wouldn't it be better to have your body protected instead of having to wash your clothes every time a bell rings?" she asked and Rachel shook her head no and continued to cry. "No? Why baby girl? What's scary?" Shelby asked kindly.

"Nn.n.n.n.n.n, ah, t.t.t.t b.b. b.b. ," she said.

"No my love. You're not a baby, you can be my baby girl if you still want to be, and the diapers would only be until the therapists can help you recondition your muscles," Shelby explained.

"N.n.n.n, ah, t.t.t b.b. , b.b. , M.m. ,ma," she cried and she carefully reached for Shelby, needing to be cuddled and held. It was all she wanted now and she was one hundred percent sure that Shelby was her safe person.


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Saturday everyone!**

**I hope that you are all doing well. This is a reminder PLEASE, PLEASE, PELASE READ the notes before to remind yourselves about the key parts of this story.**

**MAJOR THANKS TO MY GIRL TINA! Thank you friend! XOXOX**

**Now we move into the standard section. If you know this well, then please move on to the warnings and need to know sections below!**

**~ THIS STORY IS NOT SEXUAL AGE PLAY! **The girls are NOT little girls. They are NOT little girls. You can act young without being a little one. I work with twenty seven year old women who have three year old tantrums, on a regular daily basis, because they didn't get their way. They whine and complain and literally throw a tantrum. The girls in this story DO NOT go into a different mind set, they just act like younger girls and in this case, it's only when they need comfort. So let's go with the statement that sex or sexual games will not be used for comfort. I know this isn't making sense, but I don't know how to phrase it any other way.

**~ NONE of the girls will have sex with Will or Shelby. **The training they have, may result in them having orgasm, but they are NOT HAVING SEX with their Master or Mistress, BECAUSE they call them Mama and Daddy at times. Again, NO SEX between, the pets and the Master/Mistress. Any sex the pets have will be with each other or other members of the circle. Any sex Will and Shelby have, for this story, will be with each other. For this story, Sex is defined as Consensual meeting of genitalia between two people.

**~ THIS STORY IS A/U. Rachel is NOT Shelby's daughter. Again, Rachel is NOT Shelby's child. **I WILL put this up in the warnings when the two of them start interacting more. She WILL eventually call her Mama, as the other girls do now, but it's a term of endearment/safety, NOT BECAUSE it's her true mother. Rachel is NOT Shelby's biological child.

**~ ****The four girls did NOT go to school together. **Quinn, Brittany, and Santana came to know each other and form a tight trio approximately a year ago. Rachel will be added to their little trio as the story goes on.

**~ For this story, sexual orientation doesn't matter. **Sex is just sex, the story is more about the lifestyle and the relations between the Masters/Mistresses and their pets, and not at all about who they're having sex with.

**Need to Know:**

**~ This story started on a Thursday evening. It is currently Sunday afternoon - one week and three days later.**

**~ Flashbacks are in italics**

**~ All the girls are on Parent Time, meaning Will and Shelby are referred to as Daddy and Mama only.**

**~ Rachel has been conditioned for bell tones. All bell tones. This has not and will not change for quite a few chapters.**

**~ Rachel has a stutter, it comes and goes.**

**~ There us a dream sequence, that is a bit confusing, just stay with it and keep reading carefully please.**

**Warnings:**

**~ FLASHBACKS IN THIS CHAPTER MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE. READ CAREFULLY!**

**Again, if you have any questions at all, please PM me so I can explain anything you don't understand. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading the story I want to tell.**

**Be well friends**

* * *

The three girls sat in a little huddle and began pulling out the edges and corners of the puzzle that Shelby had asked them to put together moments ago. "Does anyone remember the when we went to see Kenzie and Corey?" Santana asked as she dug through the hundreds of pieces looking for edges and corners.

Quinn stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Keep your voice lower, they can hear us. I don't know how, but they can always hear us," Quinn said softly.

Santana rolled her eyes and lowered her voice anyway. It wasn't worth a fight that would get both of them spanked at the very least. "Those girls had diapers on and we didn't know. It was completely concealed to us. We only found out because I asked Miss Allison. We have to convince Rachel that it's okay that she wears them," Santana said.

"She's not a baby Sanny, we can't do that to her. We can't force her," Brittany said protectively.

Santana sighed and very calmly stopped what she was doing and made Brittany stop too. She made sure they were sitting in the same position and were eye to eye. "Look at me Bree, just look at my eyes and hear what I'm telling you. You are one hundred percent right, we can't force her to do anything. No one should force anyone to ever do anything. Mama and Daddy taught us that, and I completely agree with it. I'm looking at it from a different point of view. Rae's body was conditioned over time. It was a very slow process. You can't fix a process that slow, quickly. Her body needs to relearn things. Now I don't know how that's going to happen, and we can't control every bell tone in the world. I was thinking if we can convince her to wear the diapers, at least until she's reconditioned, then she won't be so upset all the time. She'll still be upset, but we won't have to do as much laundry. The diaper will protect her from wetting her clothes directly," Santana said.

"It's simple reasoning Bree. We don't think Rachel wants to be a baby like Kenzie and Corey do. We think she's scared and unsure of everything happening to her. So at least this will be one less thing to worry about."

"What if we just stop the bells though? What if we change the ringers on are cell phones, change the door bell we have, and buy her ear plugs or something," Brittany said. "They even sell those light things at various stores. You hook it up to your current system and instead of bell tones, it's lights flashing," Brittany explained.

"I'm fine with that. I think for this house, it's a good idea, but you can't control the tones out in the world! When she gets her shopping day, what are we going to do when we walk into the store. It bing bongs so employees know to come pester us. We can't control that," Quinn said, now moving over to be with her sisters. They were all fighting for the same cause; all trying to come up with the best answer; all not finding anything to help them.

In the kitchen, they heard Rachel stammer that she wasn't a baby and they knew that had hit home with Brittany. In the very beginning while they lived with Anne and Bruce, Brittany was very tense. Whenever things got to be too much for her, her body would freeze up and if she heard something that reminded her of living with Kate she would end up wetting herself. No one ever scolded her for it. It was something she couldn't control, they just had to get her calm and help her realize her surroundings. She'd recently had an attack of that, the week before, in her own house, in the bathroom, in front of Will, and she was terrified they would put her in diapers. She didn't want that, because she had no desire to be a baby of their circle. For Brittany, wetting her pants was a very random event. For Rachel it was every time a bell sounded and as much as Brittany didn't want to admit that her sisters were right, she was learning they were.

"We really can't protect her from the noises outside?" Brittany asked, wanting nothing more than to help her new sister. "What about ear plugs?" Brittany tried.

"That's making her deaf and reliant on us, and while that's good. The entire point of probation is to learn that you can do stuff on your own again," Santana reasoned.

"She's not on probation though, she's with us," Brittany said.

"She's still on probation my darling," Will said coming into the room and only hearing the last few words of their conversation. Quinn and Satnana immediately went back to the puzzle and Brittany pouted. Something had to be done about Rachel and her condition; something in addition to therapy. They had to be able to help her, Brittany was convinced of it. "Well if those aren't guilty looks, I don't know what is," Will teased them, but no one smiled or even smirked a little bit. Taking a breath he moved to sit with them and helped them look for puzzle pieces. These were his girls that he was able to be with and work with, without trust issues. Right now though, they were tense and unsure, so he just went slowly with them.

The room was very quiet while they all searched for what they wanted and within a few minutes Brittany finally spoke up. "Daddy, I think we should get lights instead of bells," she told him.

"What kind of lights are those baby?" he asked her, continuing to work on the puzzle. There was a lot of tension in the room at the moment and he didn't want to add anymore to it, so he simply continued and gave Brittany time to say more of whatever it was she wanted to talk to him about.

"In the stores, if you're deaf, they sell light systems. You hook it up and instead of a noise, which deaf people can't hear a light flashes," she informed him. "They come in blues and reds I think. You can put one over the doors and you hook something up to your phone so that it flashes and doesn't make noise. If we get that, Rachel won't wet herself," Brittany said.

"Well that is very smart thinking my sweet Bree. I'll talk to Mama about it and we'll see what we can do, okay?" he asked. Brittany nodded and Santana sighed. In her opinion Brittany still wasn't getting it. Confining Rachel to the house wasn't really protecting her and Santana was fairly certain this bell thing was going to take months. Rachel couldn't stay in the house for months. That wasn't fair either, so she took a deep breath and raised her hand. "Yes my Sanny?" he asked her kindly.

"That only works for inside the house, when she starts walking again, normally, and on her own and all of that, she's going to go outside of this house and we can't control that. The lights are a good idea and I still think she needs to wear diapers," Santana said as calmly and defensively as she could.

"She's not a baby!" Brittany yelled at her sister.

Will moved very quickly and Brittany found herself face down over his lap, on the receiving end of three firm spanks. "Young lady, you will not yell at anyone like that, no matter how angry you are. If you need to walk away, then you do so, but you will not scream. Apologize to your sister," he told her.

"I don't want her calling Rae a baby!" Brittany complained.

"That's fine, however, you are still to apologize!" Will said and he gave her two more spanks.

"Daddy, stop, I don't care," Santana said.

"I'm not hurting her Sanny. You all get the same treatment," Will told her and Brittany wiggled a bit to get more upright.

"I'm sorry for yelling Sanny," Brittany told her and Santana leaned forward and gave Brittany a tight hug, even if she didn't want it. Santana needed Brittany to know that she wasn't doing this to be mean.

"I don't want her to be a baby, Bree. I just want her to be comfortable, and I think diapers will do that," Santana told her kindly. "This is not me trying to force her to be something she isn't. I'm trying to find a way for her to deal with what she has while she goes to therapy to make it better," Santana said and Brittany searched her eyes for truth. It was there, she heard it, and then she saw it in her eyes.

"Why not me?" Brittany asked as realization finally sunk in.

"Why not you what?" Santana asked curiously, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Why did you never say to put me in diapers?" Brittany asked.

"I can answer that," Quinn said and Santana nodded her agreement. Quinn was a little more elegant with her words than Santana. "Bree, there is one similarity between you and Rae and two differences," she explained. "The similarity is that you were both, we were all, abused," Quinn said. "The differences are we were abused by a woman, and for Rae it was at the hands of two men. You did used to wet yourself, sometimes it just happens to you, and that's okay. Rachel was conditioned to wet herself and while it's not okay that it happened, it's okay that it's happening to her while she's with us, because with therapy, we'll be able to help her. We never tried to convince you to wear diapers, because you usually don't need them. When you start to get freaked out, we help you calm down, or Mama and Daddy help you, it's controllable. With Rachel it isn't controllable at all. At least not outside of this house and asking her to stay in the house, until it's fixed, that doesn't seem fair. If she wears the diapers, she'll be protected," Quinn explained.

"Daddy, I know what they are saying and I understand it, and yeah they are right, but it's not right to ask her to do it, and she's afraid that we'll think she's a baby. I heard her tell Mama that," Brittany said.

"Well then my darling we all need to work on explaining to Rachel what your sisters have explained to you. Encouraging Rae to wear diapers is not to force her to be a baby, because clearly she doesn't want that. It's a form of protection until we can get her to recondition her body, and it will help her keep her clothes cleaner," Will said.

Santana quickly raised her hand and spoke her thoughts of Rachel's main concerns. "Maybe she thinks we won't change her," she suggested.

"That's a good point baby, we can bring that up to her," Will said.

"Daddy," Quinn said moving to cuddle into him. She hadn't gotten a lot of one one one time with him lately.

"Yes baby?" he asked.

"Can you help us more with the puzzle?" she asked him and he smiled giving each of the girls a kiss.

"I would be glad to help you baby, but first I need to talk to Santana," he explained and Santana looked nervous. "No my love, calm down. It's not a spanking or a discussion or a conversation. It's just a talk. We're going to talk about what you told Rachel earlier. I want you and I to talk about why what you said was not the best choice of words and we'll figure out what else you could have said instead," Will explained.

* * *

It had taken Shelby nearly an hour to get Rachel calm, fed, and into the other room where she was actually helping the other girls with the puzzle and they were all doing a good job. It was a picture of a package of Crayola Crayons, opened, on a white back drop that spelled out Crayola at the top. It was a very large puzzle, but the girls were moving along very well with it. Rachel was seated on her donut, directly in front of Shelby and working on little bits at a time. She would place together a chunk of color and then push it over to the other girls so they could start putting it together. What Will and Shelby noticed was that Rachel had a tight grip on Shelby's arm and was keeping it wrapped around her own waist.

The four girls were working diligently on the puzzle, completely losing track of everything around them, when there was a knock on the back door. "I'll go," Will smiled and he stood up to leave and as soon as he was out of the room, all the girls froze and their gaze followed after him. Rachel was just as curious as the other three. They weren't nearly as nervous as she was, but the fact that she was safely tucked into Shelby's arms; made things a little less scary. It was seconds later when the other three smiled. "Grandma!" they cheered and they got up to go see Karen and Frank.

"Quinn, Brittany, and Santana get back here immediately!" Shelby scolded. "Tell me why I'm annoyed," she ordered them and they all thought for a moment.

"Oh, I know!" Brittany said, feeling proud of herself that she knew the answer. "We ran, and we're not supposed to run," she said.

"Much better, walk, calmly, to see Grandma and Grandpa," Shelby said and Rachel turned into Shelby.

"M.m. , ma," Rachel stammered.

"Yes baby girl?" Shelby asked kindly.

"H.h.h.h.h, who, th,th,th,air," she pushed out.

"The girls went back to see my parents. My mother's name is Karen and my father's name is Frank. The girls call them Grandma and Grandpa. You my darling can call them Miss Karen and Mister Frank. It's whatever you're most comfortable with," Shelby explained. Rachel nodded her understanding, but all she did was move closer into Shelby. "You're okay baby girl, and you can call me Mama around them. My parents know about you. I however did not know they were coming over today," Shelby explained.

In the kitchen, Karen was surrounded by her granddaughters as they chattered excitedly around her about what she'd brought for dinner. "Shhh, calm my girls, calm please," Karen said kindly and she gave each of them a kiss. "How long have you been home my loves?" she asked.

"All day Grandma," Santana said and then she moved over to Frank, giving him a hug and not letting go. If she could have Grandpa all to herself for a few moments, she was going to take it.

"I missed my Sanny," he told her kissing the top of her head and keeping her wrapped in a tight hug.

"Will, my love, you've been home all day?" Karen asked and he nodded. "Then why did no one call me back, or answer the phone?" she asked.

"Karen, there is no need to scold them," Frank said.

"Well it stands to reason that if they were all home, they should have known we were coming, even if they didn't answer the phone," she said.

"Daddy, maybe her call was the one that set Rae off," Brittany offered.

"Rae is here?" Frank asked, understanding a little more why Santana was holding on to him and not letting go. Shelby had been calling her parents every night with updates, one of those updates being that Santana felt afraid she was being replaced. He smiled as all the girls nodded and finally Will spoke up.

"Mom, I'll check the machine, and when you meet her, you'll understand a little more. What has Shelby explained to you?" he asked. The two of them had both spoken to their parents. Rachel was going to have to meet them eventually, so they decided knowledge was power.

"She told me we had to go slow," Karen said.

Quinn and Brittany both got strained looks on their faces. Slow wasn't quite the right word. They'd had to go slow for Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, and even then Santana had been on edge. Rachel was at toddler level, and her stutter prevented her from communicating clearly. Slow was definitely not the right word. "Grandma," Quinn said looking at her kindly. "Um, maybe," Quinn started and then she stopped talking. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

Karen seemed to pick up on this, so she sat down and guided Quinn to sit in her lap as well. "Quinnie, you are my granddaughter and I love you very much. Whatever you want to tell me, I will listen," Karen said.

"Well Rae is, fragile," she said and Brittany and Santana nodded their agreement.

"How so sweetheart?" Karen asked.

"She stutters," Santana said. "She can't help it. It just happens, so you can't look at her funny," Santana said protectively.

"Sanny, phrase that nicer," Will scolded her. "Protecting Rae is good, but your tone needs to be fixed, try again please," he said and she thought for a moment. Their talk from earlier was not completely forgotten on her, and he was proud of her for trying. He could see that she was really making an effort.

"I just mean that when she talks, it takes her a while to push out the word, so you have to have a calm face," she said and Will nodded his agreement. Her tone had changed, to one of more explanation and less demand.

"Well why don't you three girls go tell Mama and Rae we are here with food and Grandpa, Daddy, and I will set it all up," Karen said and the girls nodded and went into the other room.

"Girls, explanations to Mama and Rae and then clean up the puzzle. You don't have to put it away, away, just put it out of the way please. We'll work on it later," he told them and they nodded and left the kitchen. Once they were out, Will sighed and turned toward his in-laws. "Sanny's right, she needs people to go slow around her. She's their age, she is an adult, but she's been traumatized, and right now, I'd say she's acting around age three, and a very scared three. She's found a great attachment to Shelby, and while Daddy is okay, she's still scared and the only one she wants is Mama," he said.

"How bad is her stutter?" Frank asked curiously as he pulled the package of garlic knots out of the bag, followed by two dipping sauces, and Karen pulled out the bowl of anti pasta, and then the lasagna tray, setting it all on the counter.

"It's pretty heavy right now," he said. "You can understand her, it just takes her a little while. If she's "calm", it isn't there, but Shelby and I think that her "calm" is actually scared and she simply has a lot of adrenaline going through her body and that is what is steadying her voice. She didn't have it in the hospital, it's only been since she went to live with Anne and Bruce," he explained.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Brittany said sneaking up to his side and tucking herself under his arm, apologizing for interrupting. "Mama says no cell phones, and if we need them, we have to vibrate them," she said. Frank reached into his pocket and turned his phone off completely.

"Honey, Grandma's phone is in her purse, can you go fix it for me?" Karen asked Brittany kindly and Brittany nodded, scooting over to the far end of the kitchen and digging through Karen's purse to find the phone and set it to vibrate. It was around then, that Santana and Quinn entered.

"Mama says she needs you for a moment please Daddy," Santana told him.

He nodded and went into the other room to see Shelby sitting on the couch holding Rachel. Rachel had her chest pressed into Shelby's, resting her head on Shelby's shoulder, and whimpering softly. Shelby was rubbing her back and cooing softly to her, letting her take her time in calming down. Rachel was clearly scared and Will thought his heart was going to break, watching his wife, comfort their daughter. "Well hello my beautiful girls," he said sitting down.

"Daddy," she pushed out, her body clearly on edge and full of adrenaline.

"I'm right here baby, it's okay," he said and Rachel simply shifted a bit. She didn't want Shelby to let her go but she was willing to talk to her Daddy. They weren't his parents and she remembered her fathers used to tell her that people were always honest if they had terrible in-laws. It didn't matter that their spouse was right there, no one ever lied about liking their in-laws. Her fathers certainly didn't. Will searched her eyes, trying to figure out what she wanted and then spoke kindly. "Are you nervous to meet Grandma and Grandpa sweetheart?" he asked her and she simply nodded. "Well that's understandable, but you know what? They are pretty nice people. I mean, Mama's biased right? They're her parents, but for me, they're just my in-laws. When I first met them I was terrified. I didn't want to do or say anything to make them think that I had bad intentions with their daughter," he said. "It's scary to think that someone else is watching you so intently because you're with their child. In my case it was even worse, because Mama and I were dating," he said and he smiled kindly noting that Rachel was calming down. "But then I learned that they just wanted to get to know me, so that they could form their own opinion," he said and Rachel nodded. That made sense to her. "So, if you want to stay with Mama the whole time you can, no one will fault you for that. They know that you are our newest young lady, and they will probably refer to you as their newest granddaughter. They are very loving people. They are the reason Mama has the loving heart she has," Will said.

"D.d. , . t.t.t.t. ...ch, h.h.. ?" she asked.

"They did. They taught Mama how to love and be gentle, and kind, and all those good things that we love Mama for," Will told her. "No one will fault you for being nervous Rae. You're a good girl and it's okay to be nervous and overwhelmed and anything else you are feeling," he told her.

"M.m. , s.s. .t..t. ," she pushed out.

"Your stutter is new for now, and we know you didn't always have one, which means you're probably very overwhelmed and this is how your body is coping. When you relax, your stutter will go away. You are not the first pet to come through this circle and develop a stutter that you never had before," Will told her.

"M. -ma," she pushed out.

"Yes baby girl?"

"F.f. ," she said.

"I smell it too. I guess that means Grandma and Grandpa brought dinner. Should we go eat?" she asked Rachel nodded. She was definitely hungry, but then they heard squabbling from the other room.

"NO! We use those plates for when we have family dinner!" Quinn argued.

"It may not be Friday but it's still a family dinner! I'm using these!" Santana shouted.

"Ugh, those two are going to kill each other. Let me go settle this," Will said and he went to deal with his dueling daughters and left Shelby and Rachel alone, still cuddled together.

"Do you think it would be better if you met them one on one? We'll call one in here first and talk a little bit, or just get to know each other, and then the other, and then go eat," Shelby said. "Do you think that sounds like a decent plan?" Rachel nodded and Shelby smiled. "Do you want to stay on my lap, or just sit next to me?" Shelby asked.

"N.n. , y. , h.h.h. .d.d m. ," she pushed out holding on tighter to her Mama.

Shelby nodded and kissed her forehead. "We can do that, who should we call in first?" she asked her.

"G.g. , p.p. ," she pushed out. Shelby was slightly surprised that Rachel was already using family terms, but she also knew it was a lot of information to take in at once and perhaps Rachel had forgotten his name.

"I can do that for you baby girl, but I want you to remember something very important my love. You don't have to call him Grandpa right away. The other girls didn't. They called him Mister Frank. You do what you are most comfortable with. I promise I'll be here with you the entire time, okay?" Shelby asked and Rachel simply nodded. "Dad! Can come in the family room for a moment please?" Shelby called out and Brittany went to join him.

"Bree, Mama didn't call for you. Help me set the table," Will told her.

"But Rae is," she started and Will gave her a pointed look. She frowned immediately and went back over to help him set the table. She laid out the silverware and then moved to the china hutch, looking very sorry for herself. Karen looked at Will and he smiled and nodded. He still had to deal with his other two in the kitchen who were standing in separate corners. Karen walked over to Brittany and gave her a hug.

"Is the new girl's name Rae?" she asked kindly. Karen already knew this, but she wanted Brittany to feel included and important and helpful. She had expressed wanting that so Karen was going to help her as best she could.

"It's Rachel, but we call her Rae, or Rae-rae, we wanted her to have a nickname like us. Sanny gave it to her," Brittany explained.

"It's not an Eee sound like you girls though," Karen smiled.

"That's what I said," Brittany grinned. She knew she liked Karen for a reason. Karen seemed to understand her quite easily somehow. "She's really scared though Grandma. Really scared. I know she trusts Mama the most, and that's okay, but I didn't want her to be alone. I thought me going with Grandpa would help Rae be more at ease," Brittany explained.

"Well that is very kind of you baby girl. I'm very proud of you for wanting to be so helpful, and while I don't understand Daddy's reasoning, we do have to listen to him," Karen said.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed and Karen smiled and kissed her temple.

"I love you Bree. You are one of my beautiful and treasured granddaughters," Karen told her.

"I love you too Grandma," Brittany smiled.

In the other room, Frank went over and sat on the couch leaving a lot of space between himself and his daughter and what he assumed would be his newest granddaughter. "Dad, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my dad, his name is Frank," Shelby said.

"Yes, but if you are more comfortable calling me Grandpa then that is fine with me. The other girls call me that, and you are not any different than them. I will accept whatever you are most comfortable with," he told her and Rachel nodded. "I hope you like Italian food. We brought over a lasagna tray, a ziti tray, garlic knots, garlic bread, two dipping sauces, anti pasta, and some garden salad with three different dressings on the side," he said.

"Why is it that you always think you have to feed an army when you come for dinner and bring us food?" Shelby asked him with a smile.

"Because your mother and I have seen you cook for a family dinner. We have also seen all of you eat. Rachel, I don't know if you know this, but in this family, people eat. We eat nutritiously, but we still eat. So when we have family dinners your Mama cooks for an army, and when my wife and I bring food, we bring enough to feed an army and if there happen to be left overs, well then, at least we get another meal out of it," he smiled. "Plus your Mama sends us home with left overs. We take care of each other in this family. I don't know how much you do or don't know about that, but I'm going to tell you that we do," Frank explained and just as he finished, his belly rumbled. "And on that note, I think I should head off to fix myself a plate. Shall I get you ladies anything?" he offered.

"N.n.n. th,th,th,ank, y.y. ," Rachel stammered.

"Alright well, I hope you join us soon. I'm looking forward to getting to know you," Frank smiled and he left the girls alone.

"Are you okay baby?" Shelby asked her kindly and Rachel nodded. Frank didn't seem too frightening and he hadn't shown any signs of judging her when she spoke to him. She was having a great deal of trouble controlling her stutter today which was embarrassing but Frank had remained completely neutral, like Will and Shelby were.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to bother you, but would you like me to fix either of you a plate?" Karen asked from the doorway. She'd been spying on them for the last few seconds and Rachel looked positively terrified. Karen had seen that look on Santana's face most recently and she knew she had to be gentle.

"Actually, Mom, can you maybe come chat with us for a moment?" Shelby requested kindly.

"I'd love to. It is rare that I get to spend time alone with one of my grandchildren. Usually I'm surrounded by them all," she smiled and she sat down, as Frank had done. Close enough, but giving Rachel space. Rachel pressed herself a bit further into Shelby and looked afraid until Karen spoke kindly. "Hi, I'm Miss Karen. I'm assuming that the woman holding you is your Mama, and since I'm her Mama, that makes me your Grandma. I answer to Miss Karen and to Grandma. It's whatever you're most comfortable with," she explained to her and then she fell quiet.

"I am probably the luckiest girl in the world," Shelby smiled and Rachel looked at her in confusion. "Because that is my Mama, she is supposed to love me unconditionally, and usually most Mamas and Daddies do, but as you and I know, that doesn't always happen right?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. "You know what? My Mama, she is very accepting and while I didn't birth you girls, I do consider you my daughters, so it's pretty amazing that she accepts you all as her granddaughters," Shelby said. Rachel thought about that for a moment and nodded. That sounded logical to her.

"Well I'm your mother, and you're my daughter, and I support you as best I can," Karen told her. "However, I will say that Grandma is not crazy about all details. I don't need to know all of those," she smiled, speaking specifically to Rachel and Rachel simply smiled politely; anything to be the perfect pet in front of her Miss's mother.

"Thank you," Shelby smiled and leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek.

"We are a very loving family Rachel, so you will be safe here, whether you want to stay or not, from what I understand, is completely up to you, and whatever your decision is, this family will support you, all of us. Grandpa Frank, Grandma Karen, Grandma Rose, Aunt Terri, Mama, Daddy, Quinnie, Sanny, and Bree. That's a lot of people to support you," Karen explained and Rachel simply nodded her agreement. "I would like to tell you though, that I am very hungry and if it's okay with you I'd like to eat," she smiled.

"Y.y. .yes, G.g. , an, m.m. ," Rachel stuttered.

"Would you and Mama like to join the rest of us, or are you going to stay here for a while longer?" Karen asked kindly.

Rachel didn't answer right away and Shelby smiled politely at her mother. "We'll be in shortly," she said and Karen nodded and left them alone. "Rae baby, we have to eat as a family, because that is what we do. You don't have to speak if you don't want to, and you don't have to eat a lot, but you do have to be at dinner, do you understand?" she asked her and Rachel nodded, but held tight to Shelby. She wasn't ready to let go. She needed her Mama. She needed to be held and comforted and reassured that everything would be okay. Part of her wished Shelby would feed her, like she did at the hospital. She was tired. She didn't want to do anything, she just wanted to be with her Mama, but her body gave her away and a soft rumble went through her body. "Should we go join them baby? I'll fix you a small plate and your donut is already on your seat. Quinnie put it there for you," she said.

"M.m. , ma," she pushed out carefully.

"Yes baby girl?"

"D.d.d. , doh'n, l.l. , g. ," she whimpered.

"Do you want to stay sitting on Mama's lap and eat?" she asked her gently and Rachel nodded, letting tears fall down her face. She didn't want to admit that she needed such personal care and it was certain to land her in trouble. "Alright well how about we call everyone in here," Shelby said kindly.

* * *

It had taken twenty minutes, however, the rest of the family moved the coffee table back into place and eventually, eight people and eight plates were seated around it. Santana sat next to Shelby and leaned in close, whispering to Rachel who was still seated in Shelby's lap. "Do you want help?" Santana hissed, leaning in close and Rachel simply shook her head. She did however, pick up Shelby's right arm and pull it snuggly around her middle.

"Alright my beautiful granddaughters, how is work?" Frank asked them.

"Rae doesn't have a job Grandpa," Brittany volunteered quickly and then took a big bite of salad.

"Well that's alright. She looks like she is enjoying dinner, so she can just listen to the three of you tell me how your jobs are," Frank smiled and Shelby felt Rachel go tense in her arms. She leaned forward a bit and gently kissed her temple, hoping to reassure Rachel everything was okay. "You go first my love. How's the coffee house?" Frank asked Brittany.

"It's good. I made lots of money in tips. I have all my tips in my piggy bank, and I tried to pay Mama and Daddy with my check, but they didn't take it," she said.

"And why do we not take your money Bree?" Will asked her kindly and she thought for a minute before answering.

"You and Mama wanted pets, you wanted responsibility, and part of that is financial," she said.

"You are incredibly smart. I am very proud of you," Will grinned and he leaned over and gave her a kiss to her temple, making her beam with pride. Doing anything to please her parents or Miss and Sir, made every fiber of her being radiate with joy. She did what she was 'supposed' to do as a pet; please her 'owners'.

"Well I am proud of you for wanting to contribute," Frank told her and she smiled and cuddled into Will's side, happy to go back to eating peacefully. "Alright Quinnie, your turn please," Frank said.

"They called and said I'm not to come back," she pouted. "Although to be fair, first they asked me how I was feeling and to find out if my appendix ruptured before my surgery," she said. It was a struggle for everyone to let her finish talking. She was fired for poor reasons but she had signed the contract in the very beginning. The company said they fired her due to lack of attendance. It didn't matter that her lack of attendance was due to medical reasons.

"Quinnie, you know you can fight that reason, right sweetheart?" Karen asked her.

"It's okay Grandma, I don't really want to," she said honestly.

"We've had a talk about what can happen, and Quinnie is thinking about enrolling at school," Shelby offered.

"That's wonderful baby, for what subjects, or do you not know yet?" Karen beamed.

"Well, I want to take Daddy's class, and then after that I don't know yet. Maybe pre-K," she said thoughtfully.

"You would be wonderful teaching young ladies and gentlemen," Karen praised her.

"Whatever you decide Quinnie, this entire family supports you," Frank smiled and then looked toward Santana. "And you my Sanny?" he asked kindly.

"Still waitressing at the diner," she said sounding slightly disappointed.

"Are you happy there?" he asked her with concern.

"I'm happy here," she said and Frank smiled.

"All that matters my darling girl is that you are happy. Not everyone is happy at their jobs, but if they are happy in their lives, that is much more important. I'm very proud of you for being so open with us," Frank explained to her.

Rachel sat watching and while Frank was listening to all the girls and their explanations, he was also watching Rachel, so discretely that Rachel had no idea she was being watched. Frank waited until Santana was done speaking and took a few bites before moving on to Rachel. "And you Rachel," he started kindly, and she snapped her gaze in his direction, "Are you enjoying your dinner?" he asked her kindly. She simply nodded and set her fork down.

* * *

_"I hope you enjoyed your dinner Rachel," Oliver said. "You're going to need your strength now that we're starting your training," he said._

_"Further training Sir?" she asked. So far she'd been living with them for two months and she'd been with them every night after dinner. The two men had worked slowly to open up her body. They worked with her flexibility, pushing her into a point of pain and then keeping her there, till the pain went away, whether it was comfortable or not. They also stretched her anal passage over the two months, so that they could fit themselves into her. Tonight was going to be that night._

_"Yes Rachel. We're going to do our normal training as we usually would. You'll be face down as you normally are, but your bottom will be up toward us and we will be entering you. There will be lube so we don't tear you and then we'll take turns entering you," Vincent explained. "Be sure you've eaten enough, you'll need lots of energy."_

* * *

"Are you full baby?" Shelby asked her kindly tipping herself a little bit to the side to look properly at Rachel and all she saw, was a little girl, frozen in fear. "How about we put your plate aside so that if you're hungry later we can heat it up for you," Shelby offered and Rachel simply sunk back into her. She couldn't voice anything at the moment. She wasn't going to mention her fears or desires or anything at all. She did reach down and pull Shelby's arm tighter around her waist. It wasn't heavy and painful, it was warm and delicate and gave Rachel a great deal of comfort. She was fairly sure everything would be okay, but right now all she could think about was eating only enough to keep her alive, so that the forced sex wouldn't upset her stomach so much. Her eyes glazed over and Shelby looked at Will for guidance. She didn't have a good visual on Rachel whereas he did, since he was seated across from her.

"Rae sweetheart, did you have any questions you wanted to ask? Maybe we can all get to know each other better," he tried and she stared at him with fear, tightened her grip on Shelby's arm that was still locked on her waist, and she started to cry.

"Excuse us please," Shelby said to the room and then she looked at Santana. "Sanny, help Rae stand up please baby," she said kindly. Santana stood up and carefully pulled Rachel to her feet while Shelby pushed her up to her feet causing Rachel to scream in pain. It was slow movement but it still hurt. They were both as gentle as possible, but it wasn't gentle enough and even Karen and Frank winced at Rachel's cries. She may not have admitted that she was totally joining the family, but they already accepted her as their granddaughter so to hear her cry was even more heart wrenching.

"Rae baby, come on," Shelby said kindly and she carefully guided Rachel to the downstairs bathroom.

"Daddy," Brittany said softly. "Rae didn't do anything wrong, please don't let Mama scold her," she pleaded softly.

"She's not in trouble baby, she just needs to go into the other room and calm down. She's probably having a memory, that's all my darling," Will said.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Terri called from the back door.

"Aunt Terri!" the girls cheered and they went to run toward her.

"Girls!" Will scolded quickly and they all froze. "What is the rule?" he asked them seriously.

"No running," Santana said and the other two nodded their agreement.

"Very good, now calmly go see Aunt Terri," he said.

"And help her fix a plate," Karen called after them. Once they were out of the room Karen moved closer to Will, to keep her voice soft. "Can we know what's happening? I know we just met her, but are we giving her extra anxiety?" Karen asked kindly.

"I honestly don't know Mom, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "What we do know is that Rachel is still adjusting and she has a very violent background. We think she fought to save herself and about ten days ago, she was introduced to our circle of people. Nine days ago she met Terri, and while there is a standard procedure for her to follow, that was very rapidly changed," Will explained.

"That poor girl has been thrown for a loop and while she's not officially our granddaughter, I strongly recommend that she be babied, slightly, while she adjusts," Karen offered.

"It's not our place to say Karen," Frank scolded.

"Maybe not, but that girl needs nothing but love and consistency and reassurance and the way that happens most is if she's babied a little bit. I'm not saying treat her as a toddler, but she needs something steady. A routine to follow, and normally young children are the ones with those routines," Karen defended.

"It is not our place, we let the kids do what they feel is right," Frank said strongly.

Will smiled and stood up to hug both of them. "Thank you for offering assistance and thank you for accepting her," he smiled.

In the bathroom, Rachel was plastered against the back wall, while Shelby sat on the closed toilet lid and simply waited. "Come on baby, come sit with Mama, you're okay," Shelby cooed softly and Rachel simply stood there crying. This was too much. This was actually painful somehow. Her lungs were burning and the warm comforting band that had been around her middle, via Shelby's arm, was now a cold pit that seemed to be churning faster and faster with each passing second. Her knees buckled slightly and Rachel slipped down the wall, onto the floor, curling into herself and continuing to cry. "Oh my baby girl," Shelby sighed. "Come on Rae-rae, come sit with Mama again," Shelby tried and Rachel let out a terrified scream.

Her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't really present. She was off in her head somewhere, living out a memory that Shelby couldn't even begin to imagine. The scream was painful and Shelby sighed. This was not going to happen by Rachel's choice, Shelby was going to have to force her and while she didn't want to, she knew waiting could be even more dangerous for Rachel. If she couldn't get her to refocus her energy, Rachel could cause some damage to her body. If she was violent or tried to move too much, she could tear her lesions open. Finally the fog started to lift though and she saw Shelby and looked confused for a second. "Mama!" she finally called out and tears still streaming down her face.

"Mama's here baby, come on," Shelby said kindly and she opened her arms up to Rachel who fell forward and crawled over to her.

"Mama," she pushed out and Shelby noticed her stutter was gone for now.

"Shhh, yes baby girl, Mama's here," she said gathering her little girl close. "My lovely Rae-rae is safe in her house with her Mama and her Daddy, and three sisters," Shelby said kindly and Rachel made herself as small as possible. She pressed her ear to Shelby's chest and simply laid still.

"M.m.m. , ma," she stuttered and Shelby groaned inwardly. She didn't want the stutter to come back, however, that fact that it was back, it meant that Rachel was at least calming down.

"Yes baby girl, Mama has you, you're safe," Shelby told her kindly. "Mama has her sweet baby girl safe in her arms," she crooned and Rachel let out a jagged breath. She needed to be sure that Rachel was truly aware of her surroundings because Shelby didn't think she was. "Listen to Mama baby girl. Do you know where we are?" she asked her gently.

"B.b.b. , .th, r.r. ," she pushed out.

"Very good my darling, you are correct. Mama and Rae-rae are in the bathroom. Do you know why we're here?" she asked kindly and Rachel shook her head no. She didn't even remember getting into the bathroom.

"M.m. ,ma," she whimpered.

"What baby?" Shelby asked gently and she brushed a few stray hairs off of Rachel's forehead. Rachel didn't say anything, she simply pressed herself into Shelby, feeling nothing but sadness, and some sort of loving warmth as Shelby wrapped her in a tight hug. Shelby sat with her for a few moments and simply listened. Rachel's breathing was ragged, but not nearly as bad as Quinn's when she had her asthma attacks. All she could hear clearly though was Rachel, mumbling the word Mama, over and over again. "Yes baby girl, Mama's here. Mama has her Rae-rae safe in her arms," she cooed softly and Rachel began to settle down. Shelby felt her weight start to grow which meant she was getting sleepy. She'd barely eaten anything, only about four bites worth of food, so Shelby decided to try something. She carefully pulled Rachel as tight as she could and then stood up, effectively holding Rachel as if she were a toddler who had passed out in the car ride home. She found her footing and rubbed Rachel's back, speaking gently. "Mama's good girl," she said. "Rae-rae is one of Mama's very good girls," she cooed softly. "Maybe we should go into the kitchen," Shelby said.

She carefully carried her out of the bathroom and moved to sit on the bar stool. "You look cute," Terri smiled walking over and petting Rachel's hair gently and rubbing her back, lulling her into a deeper state of peace. "Well hello there my little angel," Terri said to Rachel, speaking gently.

"Say Hi Aunt Terri," Shelby cooed and slight mumbling was heard, but it wasn't anything intelligent. "Maybe Aunt Terri can help Mama," she said and Terri nodded. "Daddy made Rae a strawberry smoothie. Do you think you can get that for us?" Shelby asked and Terri nodded. She pulled it from the fridge, sat on the stool next to Shelby, pulled out a spoon from the drawer and began an easy conversation.

"Your girls are a little bit worried about her and your parents are amazing! I love Italian," she smiled.

"You love food," Shelby smiled, "and yes, I'm sure they are. Did they specify?" she asked.

Terri mixed up the smoothie a little bit and realized it had the texture of yogurt. "Bree is worried that Rae is in trouble," Terri explained as she put the full spoon up to Rachel's lips. "Here baby girl, can you open for Aunt Terri?" Terri asked and even with closed eyes, Rachel followed instructions. Terri and Shelby used the moment to lavish her with praise and they were both talking to her using a much younger vocabulary as if Rachel were as young as Mackenzie or Courtney. It was how Will found them when he came in to greet his sister properly and start helping to clean up. "Well hello my loves," he smiled and kissed each of them gently.

"Where are the girls?" Shelby asked calmly as she held Rachel and Terri fed her slowly.

"They pulled out a few decks of cards. Dad is playing games with them," he said putting a decent amount of the large salad into a separate tupperware container for Terri to take with her.

"That shouldn't surprise me," she sighed and then he heard her coo softly to Rachel. "Mama's girl is being so good, I am so proud of you Rae-rae," she told her and Will smiled. Sometimes he wondered how his heart could put out that much love. Terri managed to get another bite into Rachel's mouth, which she swallowed and then went back to resting. Her eyes shut completely and she put all her weight into Shelby's body. She was exhausted and falling asleep as everyone around her spoke and went about their early evening.

"Shel, can Grandma come help?" Karen asked from the doorway and Shelby smiled.

"Of course," Shelby smiled. "She's falling asleep as we speak, so I don't know how much time you'll have to get to know her, but it's worth a shot," Shelby said.

"Here Grandma," Terri smiled and handed her the smoothie, giving her a kiss to her cheek. She may not be Terri's mother in law, but Karen always treated her as one of her own children.

"And how have you been my love?" Karen asked Terri who moved next to her brother and began to fix herself her own tupperware plates while Karen very gently and carefully fed Rachel her smoothie.

* * *

In the other room, Brittany was not focusing on the game, and she kept throwing out cards and not really caring what was happening. "Bree baby, why don't you go see Mama," Frank told her kindly and she started to run out of the room. "Brittany Susan, you know better!" he scolded her.

"I'm sorry Grandpa," Brittany said and she walked over, kissed his cheek and went into the kitchen.

"Running?" Shelby asked her kindly, kissing her temple as Brittany walked over and wrapped herself around her Mama.

"I'm sorry Mama, I just had to be here quick," she said.

"Yes my darling, but I promise that Mama isn't going to teleport anywhere without you," she said and Brittany smiled. "What do you need from me sweetheart?" she asked her gently.

"I wanna give Rae-rae my room," she told her.

"What does that mean sweetheart? Why do you want to give it to her?" she asked.

"Until she has a real room, I want her to have mine. She needs a real bed, and our special chair, and just the peace of a nice room," Brittany said.

"You my darling girl are incredible and you make me very proud to be your Mama," she told her and she kissed her forehead.

"Can I make a suggestion darling?" Karen asked and Shelby turned to look at her mother and nodded, smiling as both Brittany and Rachel cuddled in tighter. "My God, you were meant to be a mother to these four girls," Karen grinned and then she took a breath and refocused. "What I was going to say was that Dad and I will be here for a while longer, maybe the three of you can go up to Bree's room and all cuddle in the bed, or in her special chair," she suggested.

"I think Grandma is a genius," Brittany grinned.

"Did she pay you to say that?" Will teased.

"Fifty lashes with a wet noodle young man!" Karen laughed at him.

"Apologize to my mother," Shelby instructed and then she looked at Brittany. "Why don't you come with us baby? You and Mama and Rae can all cuddle together," she said and Brittany nodded her agreement. "Come on little one, up we go," Shelby said shifting a little bit to stand up and as she stood, she was able to easily carry Rachel.

"Terri my love, should we be concerned about the ease of my daughter being able to do that?" Karen asked protectively.

"Not right now, no," Terri said kindly. "Bree, stand behind Mama sweetheart. Make sure you brace her back when you all walk upstairs okay?" Brittany nodded and the three of them went upstairs.

They carefully climbed the stairs and headed toward Brittany's room. "Bree, hang on, you can help Mama with one thing first. I want Rae to try and go to the bathroom," she said kindly.

"But she's sleeping Mama," Brittany said.

"I know baby, but we can still try. Her body still functions and she's just super tired. You help her stand up and I'm going to pull down her pants. As soon as she pees, we'll go into your room, cuddle up tight, and read okay?" she asked and Brittany nodded. Rachel mumbled something softly as she was seated on the toilet and Shelby spoke gently. "You are doing so good Rae, Mama is so proud of you," Shelby said supporting her body and letting her simply sit on the toilet. Brittany seemed to think this was a silly idea, but she was doing everything her Mama asked her to and she looked at Shelby in shock when Rachel actually peed in the toilet. "Very good baby girl! You did it!" Shelby praised softly. She very carefully helped Rachel clean up, only getting a few whimpers of protest in the process and then once she was back into her clothes, adjusted properly, Shelby picked her up and they continued to Brittany's room. Shelby sat in the chair and scooted all the way back. She cradled Rachel against her side and murmured softly to her explaining that she was safe and she was in Brittany's room, with Brittany and Mama and that they were going to have story time and properly rest together. "What book did you choose baby?" Shelby asked Brittany as she showed her one of her favorite kids' books, Amelia Bedelia.

* * *

Rachel woke up, not entirely sure of where she was, but she heard chatter down the hall. The room she was in was pink and she immediately frowned, because now she knew where she was. Pink was the princess room. Pink was the room where all the "worship" happened, but none of it was actual worship. Most of it was torture. Rachel was to submit completely to her Sirs. Everything had to be done perfectly to their exact specifications or she was punished.

"RACHEL!" someone bellowed from down the hallway.

"Yes Sir!" she called and she was now standing in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this? What did you do? Do not lie to me young lady!" Vincent scolded her and before she knew it, he grabbed her by her arm, holding it tightly and smacked her bottom firmly. It caused a sting, but it didn't hurt. She found it strange that her leg started to hurt her though. She didn't have time to focus on it though because Vincent now had her face pushed into the carpet. "You did this! You peed on the carpet! What the hell is the matter with you!" he yelled and when her body was jerked up roughly by her pony tail. Her eyes refocused on the person who was now in front of her. It was Shelby, gagged, and blind folded, and her hair had some tinges of blood in it. Nothing was making sense though. "For every ounce of liquid in this carpet," Vincent started and he pulled something that made Shelby cry out and Rachel felt pain shoot through her bottom. "This is all your fault Rachel! You destroyed every life around you because you ran away!" he screamed. "You. Ran. AWAY!" he said and on the last word he lunged at her, making her scream out in pain and jolt herself awake.

Her screams made it out into reality and very quickly, the three girls were in the bedroom, yelling for Shelby and Will to come quickly. "Ladies!" Will said quickly as he turned on the hall light.

"Daddy, hurry, there's blood!" Quinn yelled and Will moved to the bed. He very carefully lifted Rachel up into his arms and held her close noticing the small tinge of blood in the bed, that Quinn had seen.

"Sanny, come with Daddy," Will instructed and she went with him willingly. Blood was bad, but she was the one who was most able to handle it. He set Rachel on the floor, pulled down her pants carefully and saw the blood in the crotch area. "Sanny, you and Rae stay right here. Do not move!" he said seriously and with a quick kiss to both of them, he went into the bedroom and looked at Shelby. "They are in there, you have to go. I can't touch her," he said. Shelby gave him a kiss and went into the bathroom with her girls.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Quinn asked with concern.

"I don't know yet baby, let's just breathe. Right now, we're going to stay calm and change the sheets. Mama and Sanny will help Rachel right now. The two of you will stay with me," he said.

"Why can't we help Daddy?" Brittany asked questioningly and politely.

"There's a lot of blood baby and you and Quinnie don't do so well with blood," he said kindly and she nodded her agreement.

"Is she going to need a transfusion?" Quinn asked.

"I don't think so sweetheart. What you two can help me with is calling Aunt Terri, because I think Rachel is going to need some medical care," he said.

"I'll stand outside the bathroom and yell in to Mama to see if we should," Quinn volunteered and she went to run off.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray!" Will scolded and she froze in place. Will walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "First of all, it is only two thirty in the morning. Secondly, you are my treasured love, and because of that, you are getting this," he said and he gave her one firm smack. "What is the one rule that none of you can seem to remember?" he asked her calmly and kindly and she snuggled into him. It was a reminder smack, it didn't hurt too much. It was just to grab her attention and make her stop and think about what she'd done that wasn't quite right.

"Um, oh, we run," she said.

"Yes, you do, and Mama and I do not want you running in the house. There is no reason for it. You may walk quickly, but do not run," he told her and with a kiss to her forehead, he let her go, telling her he loved her as she left. He turned back around to the bed and was quickly hugged by Brittany.

"Daddy I want Rachel to be okay," she whimpered.

"Which is why she is here with us. I'm sure she's fine. Mama and I will take very good care of her and the three of you. You're all very important young women. You deserve the best care possible," he told her and she nodded and hugged him tightly. Changing the sheets could wait, reassuring one of his baby girls was much more important at this ridiculous hour of the night.


End file.
